Cisne & Fênix: A Série
by Lua Negra
Summary: O dia-a-dia de Ikki e Hyoga. O objetivo é mostrar como eles irão se aproximando, até se apaixonarem e começarem uma vida juntos. Escrita simultaneamente por duas autoras, a fanfiction tem duas perspectivas bem distintas...
1. Madrugada no MSN

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Autoria: Lua Prateada e Mamba_Negra**

_**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya não nos pertence e essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

_**Sinopse**__:_ O dia-a-dia dos nossos personagens favoritos de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Ikki e Hyoga. O objetivo é irmos mostrando, quase em tempo real, como eles irão se aproximando, até se apaixonarem e começarem uma vida juntos, enfrentando todas as situações normais e possíveis de ocorrerem em cada uma dessas fases.

_**Nota:**_ Não sabemos se alguma fanfiction por aqui já tenha feito isso, não sabemos se a ideia é verdadeiramente original, mas nós duas nos empolgamos tanto quando escrevemos a fic "A Cruz e a Espada" que decidimos fazer algo que nos parece divertido e relaxante. Por isso, começamos essa fic que não tem qualquer previsão de quando vai acabar – se tudo der certo, ela terá vida muito longa. Afinal, a ideia é fazer com que ela seja parecida com uma série.

Como vai funcionar? Bem, nós somos apaixonadas pelo casal Ikki X Hyoga e, por isso, cada uma optou por trabalhar com um deles. Ficou assim:

**Mamba_Negra: Hyoga**

**Lua Prateada: Ikki**

E, a partir daí, a fic acontecerá da seguinte forma: Haverá capítulos que escreveremos, literalmente, juntas. Serão os capítulos em que Ikki e Hyoga irão interagir. Em outros momentos, escreveremos capítulos separados, sob a forma de POV de cada um deles. Ou seja, haverá capítulos em que os dois conversarão e irão interagir normalmente... em outros, haverá apenas o POV do Hyoga, dando seguimento a história (e feito pela Mamba), e nos outros, POV do Ikki (feito pela Lua). Nenhuma de nós duas definiu que caminho a fic irá seguir. A trama irá transcorrer naturalmente, aos poucos, causando surpresa inclusive a nós duas. Como um jogo de RPG, em que a Mamba controla o Hyoga e a Lua controla o Ikki. Eventuais outros personagens, também pertencentes ao universo de CDZ, poderão e irão aparecer, mas estes serão controlados por ambas as autoras.

Não há ordem certa nem um padrão a ser seguido para os capítulos. Poderá acontecer de três capítulos seguidos serem feitos com interação dos dois personagens, ou então pode ocorrer do primeiro capítulo mostrar interação entre eles, os dois próximos virem com um POV do Ikki, depois mais um capítulo de interação, depois um POV do Hyoga... enfim... (isso foi só um exemplo) Não há ordem definida. Nem extensão de capítulo predeterminada. A ideia principal dessa fic é diversão. Nós duas pretendemos relaxar e, se enquanto nos divertirmos, conseguirmos também entreter outras pessoas, melhor.

Esperamos que gostem!

**OBS:** A fim de facilitar a leitura, seguiremos a seguinte formatação:

**Hyoga: Itálico**

**Ikki: Normal**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Madrugada no MSN**

Já passa da meia-noite. Olho para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala. É um gato Félix, cujo rabo fica balançando enquanto os olhos movem-se ritmados de um lado para o outro. Qualquer um acharia estranho esse objeto na parede da minha sala, mas eu o ganhei de alguns colegas do meu trabalho que, provavelmente, estavam querendo fazer uma brincadeira sem-graça comigo. Lembro-me de ter aberto o embrulho amarelo e visto esse gato com alguma surpresa. Não disse nada, não tive qualquer reação. Apenas coloquei o presente na minha mochila cáqui e fui embora. Acho que esse presente ficou encostado por alguns dias em algum canto da minha estante, até que um dia Shun veio aqui, mexeu em alguns livros, achou o relógio e pensou que seria divertido colocá-lo na minha parede. Eu não disse nada, fingi nem ter percebido o que ele fazia. E depois que ele foi embora do meu apartamento, achei que o tal relógio era simpático. E útil. Afinal, eu precisava ver as horas mesmo...

Bebo mais um gole do meu café. A xícara já está pela metade e o que sobrou está frio. Acho que vou até a cozinha encher o recipiente de café quente, para misturar ao que ainda resta. Preciso ficar acordado, ainda tenho de arrumar mais algumas fotos para enviar à revista amanhã cedo. Levanto-me sem pressa, vou à cozinha, encho a caneca e regresso para a frente do meu notebook. E, súbito, a janelinha do MSN sobe, indicando que uma pessoa de minha lista de amigos acabava de ficar online.

"Pato? Acordado a essa hora?" penso comigo mesmo. Fico sem saber se falo com ele. Maldita a hora em que deixei Shun me cadastrar nesse negócio. Aliás, ele não só me cadastrou, como foi adicionando na minha suposta lista de amigos todos os contatos da lista dele. E agora? Falo com o Hyoga? Bom, se o russo apareceu online, ele não deve estar querendo se esconder do mundo. Acho que um cumprimento rápido seria educado. Não que eu me preocupe com essas coisas, mas enfim... falar com alguém pode até me ajudar a ficar acordado.

**- Oi, Pato. Acordado?** - digito e envio a mensagem sem pensar muito. E logo em seguida me arrependo. Que pergunta idiota.

_**- Oi. Na verdade, estou na base do energético. Tenho que finalizar o projeto de um site, e acabei me atrasando um pouco... E você? O que faz acordado a essa hora?**_

**- Eu estou na base do café. Energético não funciona comigo. Da última vez que tomei, dormi bem até demais.** - pondero um pouco. Desde que regressei e me assentei enfim, como Shun gosta de dizer, nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar sobre o que os outros estavam fazendo da vida. Mas eu estava ocupado dando um rumo à minha vida. De qualquer forma, agora posso perguntar e me inteirar a respeito: **- Projeto? Que tipo de projeto?**

_**- Eu sou web designer. Eu poderia me vangloriar e te encher de explicações técnicas, mas não acho que você teria paciência pra isso. Basicamente? Eu monto sites.**_ _- era a primeira vez que Ikki se prontificava a conversar comigo assim. Confesso que estranhei um pouco, ainda mais por se mostrar interessado com o que eu estava fazendo. Desde que ele voltou, praticamente só interage com o Shun..._

Arrogante como sempre. Impressionante como ele consegue transmitir isso até por uma conversa virtual **- Legal. Eu estou fazendo photoshop em algumas fotos que tirei hoje. Preciso mandar amanhã para uma revista sem falta. Odeio prazos, mas tenho contas a pagar. Então não tenho muita escolha.** - fico olhando a mensagem na tela alguns segundos antes de enviar. Acabo dando de ombros e admitindo que estou meio carente de conversa. Nos últimos dias, não tenho conversado com ninguém porque Shun viajou e está muito atarefado naquele tal Congresso. Fico aqui esperando para ver se ele aparece e nada. A essa hora, ele deve estar dormindo. Para variar, deve ter chegado cansado demais para se conectar. E ainda me fez entrar para essa droga de rede, alegando que apareceria todas as noites para falar comigo... **- E esse site que você está fazendo... é sobre o quê?** - pergunto, apenas para puxar conversa. E bebo mais um largo gole de café.

_Provavelmente, eu era a única pessoa online na lista dele. Estava insistindo na conversa, comigo? Ele nunca se mostrou interessado em bater papo, pelo menos não com o 'pato' aqui. Bom, o cara deve estar carente de conversa. Não posso dizer que não esteja também, tenho trabalhado tanto... __**- Uma empresa de compras coletivas...**_

**- Empresa de compras coletivas? Como isso funciona?** - pergunto sem me importar o mínimo se ele vai me achar um ignorante. Não sei ainda usar todas essas ferramentas que a modernidade oferece. Mais da metade da minha vida me vi afastado disso. E sinceramente só me interessa aprender aquilo que me vai ser útil. Como esse photoshop. Incrivelmente útil...

_**- Essas empresas fazem parceria com várias outras, e oferecem promoções em seus sites. As ofertas são válidas apenas quando uma quantidade mínima de gente compra, e todo mundo sai ganhando. Algumas ofertas são realmente boas. Por exemplo, você pode comprar um fim de semana numa pousada, com a diária pela metade do preço... Sua namorada iria adorar**_**! **_- Eu não pretendia fazer uma propaganda, mas acho que me empolguei um pouco._

**- Promoção? Parece bom.** - pagar menos é sempre algo que me atrai. Dinheiro para mim é algo que sempre anda curto e não gosto de depender de empréstimos **- Depois me passa esse site. Vou querer dar uma olhada.** - envio e, logo em seguida, como se houvesse me esquecido de dizer algo muito importante, abro novamente a janela de conversação e acrescento **- E quem disse que eu tenho namorada? De onde tirou essa ideia, pato esclerosado?**

**_- Eu pensei que você e a Esmeralda tivessem algo mais... Não tem?_**

**- Não, isso ficou pra trás. Achei ótimo Athena ter trazido Esmeralda de volta, porque eu sempre achei que ela merecesse uma vida com direito a tudo que ela não pôde ter antes. Mas entre a gente ficou só amizade. O Shun não te contou isso?**

_** - Não tenho falado muito com o Shun ultimamente...**__ - Na verdade, estou um pouco afastado de todos. Mas o Ikki não perceberia isso, nunca fomos próximos. Isso foi um lamento? Claro que não! Acho que é hora de outro energético..._

**- Não? Pensei que vocês fossem grudados, melhores amigos e tudo o mais.** - digito me sentindo estranho. Não tem se falado? E esse russo fala quase como se não sentisse tanta falta do meu irmão. Ah, que besteira. E daí? **- E a Flair? Ou era a Eiri? Qual das duas você estava namorando mesmo?** - Não me recrimino. Foi ele quem começou com esse assunto.

_** - Eu me afastei de todo mundo, na verdade. É culpa minha, tenho trabalhado demais...**__ - não era apenas isso, mas era complicado demais explicar. __**- E quanto às garotas, a resposta é: nenhuma delas. Pra ser sincero, elas não fazem muito o meu tipo...**__ - tentei ser discreto, esperando que ele compreendesse nas entrelinhas a minha homossexualidade. _

**- Nenhuma? Sério?** - não consegui disfarçar a surpresa. Ora, esse pato sempre foi muito cobiçado, todas as garotas sempre tiveram olhos para ele. É verdade que ele é bonito, tem um tipo diferente, por ser meio russo... Não que eu preste atenção demais. Mas tem coisas que são óbvias **- Então nem a Flair nem a Eiri fazem o seu tipo? Mas elas são lindas, pato exigente. Então me fala. Que garota faz o seu tipo?** - pergunto, sentindo-me estranhamente ansioso por uma resposta. E até já me esqueci das fotos, entretido com a conversa. Minimizo a janela e volto a cortar e modificar as fotos. Mas não tiro os olhos da janela minimizada, esperando que ela comece a piscar, indicando que recebi logo uma resposta.

_Ah, Ikki... Tão esperto pra certas coisas, mas tão devagar para outras... Agora, eu estava num dilema: contar ou não. Não que me sentisse envergonhado, nada disso. Mas confesso que me importava com o que ele pensaria de mim. Bom, já que o cara não é bom em ler nas entrelinhas, vai escancarado mesmo: __**- Garotas não fazem meu tipo, Ikki.**_

Assim que a janela piscou, abri-a de uma vez. E quando li a resposta, engoli em seco. Li de novo. E de novo. Estava lendo certo? **- Você é gay? **- nem pensei enquanto escrevia. Meus dedos começaram a teclar e eu sequer os comandava.

_**- Oh! Finalmente ele entendeu! Você nunca reparou isso?**_ _- eu ri sozinho, olhando a tela do computador. Pude imaginar a cara dele, ao ler o que escrevi._

Fiquei estático, olhando para o meu notebook. O que eu ia responder? Não, eu nunca tinha notado. Quero dizer... Não, eu nunca tinha notado! Sim, era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer: **- Não, pato idiota! Eu nunca tinha notado. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica bisbilhotando a vida alheia.** - Súbito, uma ideia passa pela minha cabeça **- Espera um pouco! Por acaso, você e o meu irmão... vocês dois têm alguma coisa? **- pergunto sentindo minha mão tremer. Sinto que uma resposta positiva me derrubaria...

_**- Não. Ele é um amor, mas... Também não faz o meu tipo.**__ - Eu nunca tinha reparado no quanto sou exigente... Mas sempre enxerguei o Shun como um irmãozinho mesmo, e acho que ele me via da mesma forma. Pra ser sincero, tipos como o Ikki me agradam bem mais, mas nem sob tortura eu diria isso a ele. Percebo que deixei meu trabalho completamente de lado, e volto a testar mais uma cor de banner..._

Respirei aliviado. Contudo, ao reler a frase "Ele é um amor", me senti incomodado. **- Você é muito exigente, pato. Por isso está trabalhando demais. Aposto como não tem com quem sair, porque ninguém é bom suficiente para você.** - acabo alfinetando o russo sem querer. Força do hábito. Após o término das batalhas, há cinco anos, saí para viajar, rodei o mundo, mas nunca encontrei algo que me divertisse mais ou tanto quanto discutir com esse pato das neves...

_ Eu senti falta disso. Ikki me tira do sério a ponto de querer matá-lo, mas eu senti falta disso. Ninguém me chama de pato, ou me provoca dessa forma. __**- Pois então, frango, engula suas palavras e saiba que eu posso até trabalhar demais, mas não estou sozinho. Eu estou vendo alguém, sim...**_

Acabo rindo sozinho no meu apartamento. Frango. Só esse russo pra ter coragem de me chamar assim. Mas então me dou conta do que acabo de ler. Ele está vendo alguém? **- Está vendo alguém? Um homem?** - envio e depois dou um tapa na minha testa. Mas que mania de mandar e depois ler o que escrevi! Claro que é um homem! Hyoga sai com homens, ele tem atração por homens, homens como eu. Quero dizer, não necessariamente como eu. Quero dizer... ah, eu preciso de mais café.

_**- Bom, a última vez que chequei, era um homem sim. E não acho que uma mudança de sexo esteja nos planos dele... hahaha Ikki, acho que você precisa de mais café!**__ - o embaraço dele está me divertindo tanto, que esqueci do meu trabalho novamente._

Devo ter ficado vermelho. Senti minha face ficar quente. Pato idiota. **- Não tem graça, Hyoga. É só que não estou acostumado com a ideia de que você é... assim.** - Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. E depois percebi que, do modo como escrevi, ficou parecendo que eu estava com preconceitos **- Digo; nada contra sua opção. Vários cavaleiros de ouro são assim também. É só que você parecia diferente. Sabe, as mulheres gostam tanto de você e você é muito bonito e **- MERDA! Apertei o botão do "enter" sem querer e a mensagem saiu pela metade! E terminou justo naquela parte! - **E eu só estava me acostumando com a ideia, só isso!** - escrevi outra mensagem complementando, o mais rápido que pude, porque aquela última frase, sozinha, ficou estranha demais.

_Ok, ele me achava bonito, e daí? Isso é motivo pra me sentir nervoso? __**- Tudo bem, desculpe. Eu não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de caçoar de você. Mas, se serve de consolo, a reação do Seiya foi muito pior... A propósito, obrigado pelo 'muito bonito'!**_

Ele falou isso de propósito, só pra me sacanear. Só pode. **- Eu não sou cego, só isso.** - envio e depois releio. Que droga. Em vez de parecer uma boa justificativa, ficou pior. **- O que eu quero dizer é que não tenho problemas em reconhecer essas coisas. Afinal, eu sou muito bonito e confiante, não preciso ter medo de concorrência.** - Pronto. Acho que agora ficou uma resposta decente. Aperto a tecla "enter" com gosto e me levanto da cadeira. Busco mais uma caneca de café. E acabo com o que tinha na garrafa.

_Perguntei-me se já havia pegado pesado o bastante, e conclui que não. Ikki merecia bem mais, e eu estava entediado, portanto, Fênix sofreria um pouco mais nas minhas mãos. __**- Você não precisa temer a minha concorrência, deveria temer se tornar a minha caça, sr. 'muito bonito e confiante'.**__ - hesitei um pouco antes de enviar, mas ainda assim apertei 'enter'. Era apenas uma brincadeira._

Volto com a caneca na mão, aspirando satisfeito o aroma do café. Sento-me na minha cadeira e olho para a tela do notebook, a fim de ler a resposta daquele russo. E quase cuspo o café no teclado. Mas que diabos...? Fiquei com os olhos arregalados e pregados naquela mensagem. Mas o que esse pato tem na cabeça? Ele está brincando, claro. Só pode estar brincando. Aliás... finalmente caio em mim. Esse pato deve estar rindo muito da minha cara agora! Ele está me sacaneando, o espertinho. Deve estar se achando muito inteligente. Me deixou sem-graça e agora fica falando isso? Ah, mas ele vai aprender que comigo não se brinca. **– Ah, sim. Medo de você? Nem em sonho, pato. E, se eu fosse você, não brincava com fogo. Não sabe que pode se queimar?** – rio com minhas próprias palavras e acrescento logo em seguida – **Mais uma coisa. Se entre nós dois houvesse uma caça e um caçador, eu garanto que o caçador seria eu...** – Aperto a tecla "enter" e recosto em minha cadeira, satisfeito. Vamos ver quem vai ficar sem graça agora, penso com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

_Ele demorou a responder, então voltei a me focar no meu trabalho. Quando a janelinha começou a piscar, indicando que a mensagem dele havia chegado, confesso que fiquei apreensivo, imaginando a reação dele. Bom, eu deveria ter me preocupado com a minha reação, pois quase caí da cadeira. O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro, e fiquei literalmente sem palavras. Eu deveria ter previsto isso, o Ikki não é tão facilmente encurralado. Eu poderia aceitar a minha derrota e pedir desculpas, ou continuar a brincadeira... Mas, havia uma terceira opção: mudar drasticamente de assunto. Seria uma forma de admitir a derrota, mas sem dizer propriamente, então: __**- Em que você trabalha mesmo?**_

Sorri vitorioso. Ele mudou de assunto. É um pato mesmo... **- Sou fotógrafo. Free-lancer. Faço alguns bicos para vários jornais e revistas. E, quando a grana aperta, eu tiro fotos de casamentos, aniversários, essas coisas. **- Fiquei tamborilando os dedos na mesa, pensativo. Pensei se deveria ser mau. Ri sarcástico. Claro que sim. **- Se quiser, qualquer dia, eu faço um ensaio fotográfico com você, "patinho"... **- fiz questão de enfatizar o diminutivo. Hyoga tinha de reconhecer sua derrota. Enviei a mensagem com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Adorava quando vencia uma discussão com o russo.

_**- Você simplesmente não consegue deixar pra lá, não é? Ok, frango, você venceu! Está satisfeito agora? Eu sinto muitíssimo pela brincadeira, não queria te envergonhar, muito menos despertar sua libido... **__- se fechasse os olhos, eu seria capaz de ver direitinho o sorriso zombeteiro dele._

**- Você não despertou minha libido.** - respondi rápido, e muito sério. **- Era só uma brincadeira.** - Enviei logo e fiquei quieto. De repente, não sabia o que dizer. E me veio à mente aquela frase de que algumas brincadeiras são destinadas a acabar mal. Essa foi uma delas. Ficou uma situação constrangedora. **- Bom, eu... não queria ter provocado tanto. Desculpa. E eu sei que você tem namorado, não queria ter te colocado numa situação chata com essa brincadeira.**

_** - Está tudo bem.**__ - O clima pesou tanto, se soubesse não teria brincado daquela forma. Não nos vemos há tanto tempo, eu já vou logo falando este tipo de coisa... Sou um idiota mesmo. __**- Quem deve desculpas aqui sou eu, Ikki.**_

**- Tudo bem.** - digitei e fiquei olhando para essas duas palavras, como se eu buscasse entender o que parecia faltar. E vi que tinha conseguido insinuar na conversa o tal "namorado". Ele não me corrigiu. Ele não está só de rolo, é sério mesmo. Estranho pensar no Hyoga com alguém. Ainda mais com um homem. Não que eu fique imaginando ou deixando de imaginá-lo dessa ou daquela forma, mas... Enfim; fiquei tentado a perguntar e não me segurei: **- E esse seu namorado? É alguém que eu conheço?** - tentei perguntar de forma casual.

_**- Sim. Você se lembra do Isaac?**_

**- Isaac? Aquele ex-general Marina? Aquele cara que se juntou com o Poseidon pra matar a Athena? Aquele cara que quase te matou quando lutamos para salvar o planeta de ficar debaixo d'água?**

_**- É, parece que você se lembra muito bem dele...**__ - ele foi duro demais em suas palavras, mas não iria perguntar o porquê._

**- É claro que eu me lembro! Como você pode se juntar com um cara como aquele? Ele tentou te matar, Hyoga!** - digo e me esqueço momentaneamente de que também eu, uma vez, quase matei o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Mas não conseguia raciocinar, essa notícia me revoltou mais do que o esperado.

_**- Por que você se importa com isso? E não se esqueça de que você tentou me matar também...**__ - pergunto-me por que ele estava tão revoltado. Há um momento atrás ele nem sabia da minha vida, agora quer dar palpite?_

**- Não é que eu me importe, Pato. Só acho que você devia escolher melhor suas companhias. **- respondo ríspido, com o orgulho ferido. **- Como você tem coragem de me comparar com esse seu namorado caolho?**

_**- As pessoas mudam, Ikki. Se você mudou, por que ele não mudaria também?**_

E ele insiste em continuar me comparando... **- Porque ele não passou pelas mesmas experiências que eu. Então não sei se ele mudou de fato. Esse Isaac nunca me pareceu confiável. Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?** - pergunto sem me importar se estava sendo indiscreto. Simplesmente, meu orgulho estava ferido e não aceitava ser comparado àquele cara dessa forma.

_**- Dois anos. Podemos mudar de assunto? Não quero falar do meu relacionamento... Não me entenda mal, não me ofendi com a sua opinião. Só não quero falar disso...**_

Dois anos? Isso é muito tempo. Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos durava tanto. Bom, não posso chamar os encontros casuais que eu tenho com estranhas de "relacionamentos". Afinal, acho que o normal é que os relacionamentos durem mais que uma noite... **- Tudo bem. Não precisamos falar sobre ele.** - Fiquei tentado a perguntar por quê. Mas não me intrometo. Não é do meu feitio. **- Quer falar sobre o quê, então? Seu site já está pronto?**

_**- Está quase.**__ - eu espero que não tenha soado grosseiro de minha parte, mas não quero ouvir todas aquelas opiniões contrárias à minha relação. Não de novo..._

Ele parece não querer mais assunto comigo. Só então me dou conta de que devo tê-lo atrapalhado com seu trabalho. Aliás, me atrapalhei com o meu também. **- Desculpa, acho que te atrasei com seu projeto, não é?**

**_- Claro que não, Ikki! É ótimo conversar com você, depois de tanto tempo... _**_Fui sincero. Realmente gostei de falar com Fênix novamente. Percebi que estava sentindo falta dele e de suas implicâncias._

**- Digo o mesmo. Tinha sentido falta disso.** - respondi impulsivamente. Era verdade. Sempre me sentia à vontade com essas nossas conversas que mais eram provocações, mas que, mesmo assim, me agradavam muito. **- Aliás, se não estiver tão atarefado, qualquer dia desses, poderíamos sair pra comer algo e lembrar dos velhos tempos. Se o Isaac não se importar, claro.**

_**- Eu adoraria. E não, ele não se importa.**__ - nem um pouco, pra falar a verdade... __**- Você está livre esse final de semana?**_

**- Tem certeza? Não seria bom checar com ele primeiro?** - primeiro, eu falo mal do cara até não poder mais e agora insisto para o Hyoga perguntar se ele se importa? Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? Estou curioso. Dá pra ver que tem algo estranho nesse relacionamento. **- Afinal, fim de semana... até onde sei, é o momento de casais de namorados saírem juntos. Ainda mais quando se tem o tempo tão escasso, como parece ser o seu caso, pato.**

_**- Ikki Amamiya, você está me saindo um curioso! hahahaha O Isaac tem outro compromisso, pra este final de semana, tenho certeza. E ele não se importaria, por duas razões: eu e você somos apenas amigos; E eu e ele temos uma relação aberta.**__ - eu detesto contar este detalhe, mas o Ikki insistiria até descobrir, então contei de uma vez. Apertei o 'enter', reclinei mais a cadeira e fechei os olhos, esperando a mensagem recriminadora que viria._

Lembrei-me de que, antigamente, antes de eu ficar tanto tempo fora, quando meu contato com meu irmão e amigos era um pouco mais frequente, eu costumava ter essa impressão. A impressão de que esse russo lê meus pensamentos. Às vezes, acontecia de eu olhar para ele de um jeito, ele sorria e simplesmente me respondia ao que eu indagava interiormente. Ele percebeu minha curiosidade. Tudo bem que não sou mesmo bom em esconder o que penso, mas ainda assim... às vezes, eu tinha a impressão de que esse loiro me conhecia bem, talvez até demais. Mas era sempre só uma impressão. **- Relação aberta? Então... Vocês podem sair com outras pessoas?** - hesitei em continuar, mas não pude me conter **- E você não se importa?** **Porque, por mais liberal que você seja, eu nunca te vi como sendo desse tipo, Hyoga.**

_E aí está ela, a pergunta da qual eu queria fugir. Eu me importo? É, acho que me importo... __**- Isso ainda é novo pra mim, Ikki. Nós namoramos há dois anos, e somente há três meses o Isaac surgiu com esta proposta. Claro que eu não aceitei de cara, mas depois de muita insistência e argumentação, acabei cedendo. Fica tranquilo, eu não mudei tanto assim, ainda sou aquele cara que você conhecia, antes de sumir.**__ - Eu tentei escolher bem minhas palavras, pois me importo com o que ele vai pensar de mim. Seria como os outros?_

**- Espera um pouco. Vocês namoraram há dois anos, e há três meses ele resolveu que quer sair com outras pessoas? É sério isso? **- não consigo esconder minha irritação. Isso me parece tão... tão... absurdo! Se o caolho estava com o Hyoga, por que iria querer outra pessoa? **- Você cedeu? Olha, pato... você vai me desculpar, mas não está parecendo o mesmo cara que eu conhecia. O Hyoga que eu conhecia não cedia. Ele era teimoso e orgulhoso; talvez a única pessoa nesse mundo mais cabeça-dura que eu. Fora isso, por que você teria que ceder? Cara, você sempre teve gente correndo atrás de você! Pra que se prestar a um papel como esse por causa de alguém que, pelo visto, nem te merece?** - digitei com pressa, nervoso. E quando estava relendo minha resposta, me lembrei de acrescentar: **- E eu não sumi. Eu fui viajar. Queria conhecer o mundo. Pedi que Shun avisasse a vocês no dia em que fui embora. Ele não avisou?**

_**- Eu ainda sou teimoso e orgulhoso, Ikki. Eu tive minhas razões, ok? E não foram tantos assim, correndo atrás de mim... Se você retirar as mulheres desta lista, quem sobra? Quanto à sua 'viagem', eu gostaria de ser avisado por você, pessoalmente, como um amigo faria...**__ - Droga, eu sei que estava soando amargo demais, mas ele precisava ler isto._

Fiquei sem ter o que responder. Fiquei olhando para a tela, com a mente em branco. E acabei sorrindo num suspiro. Só esse russo conseguia essa proeza de me deixar sem palavras. Ele nunca teve medo de me confrontar. Pelo visto, ainda continua o mesmo, sim... **- Está bem, desculpa. A vida é sua, eu não tenho nada que opinar. Mas eu tenho certeza de que alguns caras deviam ser a fim de você. Só que eles não deviam falar nada, porque talvez você não tivesse deixado sua opção clara para todo mundo. Eu, por exemplo, nunca tinha percebido essa sua inclinação.** - terminei de digitar e respirei fundo. A segunda parte da resposta era mais difícil **- Eu saí muito cedo da mansão naquele dia e não queria acordar ninguém. Para o Shun mesmo, eu tinha deixado só um bilhete. Mas ele acordou e me viu saindo, aí tive que me explicar... **- paro um pouco para deixar o ar abandonar meus pulmões pesadamente **- De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito, pato. De verdade. Sei que não foi a melhor forma de agir. Eu era mais imaturo. Estava confuso. Precisava descobrir quem eu era, depois que as batalhas acabaram. Não estava sendo fácil para mim.**

_** - Não foi fácil para ninguém...**__ - A franqueza dele me surpreendeu. Não esperava obter uma explicação sobre a saída repentina de Ikki da mansão. Naquela época eu fiquei muito magoado, mas acho que agora já passou... __**- Você acha que sou um idiota? Por causa do meu relacionamento?**_

"Eu sei que não era fácil para ninguém. Por isso mesmo, precisava me afastar. O que me mantinha próximo de vocês, durante a batalha, era me saber necessário. Mas quando tudo acabou, e ficamos todos sentindo que não fazíamos parte da sociedade... sentindo que não nos encaixávamos... eu vi que me sentia tão perdido quanto vocês. Não era mais útil. Vocês não precisavam mais de mim...", eu penso comigo, absorto nesses pensamento sombrios. Então sacudo a cabeça e, finalmente, volto minha atenção para a tela: **- Idiota? Não, Hyoga. Não penso isso de você. Mas acho que você está com alguém que não te merece. Por que ele te faz passar por algo assim? É muito humilhante. Fica parecendo que ele quer os benefícios da vida de solteiro, mas sem querer perder você. Ele quer ficar com você sem te tratar como você merece. Eu realmente não entendo...**

_**- É complicado explicar. O Isaac não é o monstro que todos imaginam, ele gosta muito de mim... E o final de semana? Está de pé? **__- eu tento mudar de assunto novamente._

**- Desse jeito, você nem parece um cavaleiro de gelo, Pato. Defendendo esse cara dessa forma, você demonstra um coração mole demais.** - suspiro; e acho melhor não forçar mais esse assunto **- Está bem, então. Se você diz que ele não vai se importar... Vai estar livre no sábado, na hora do almoço?**

_Resolvi ignorar o comentário dele. __**- Claro. Onde?**_

**- Eu vou ter um trabalho na parte da manhã, mas termino antes do almoço. Daí, vou levar as fotos para a revista. Lá no centro tem uma pizzaria muito boa. Forneria di Lorenzza, conhece?**

_**- Conheço. Nos encontramos lá? À uma da tarde, pode ser?**__ - Por que eu estava tão feliz, com a possibilidade de reencontrá-lo?_

**- Combinado. Bom, eu acho que vamos ser capazes de nos reconhecer. Pela sua foto aqui, estou vendo que você não mudou nada.** – brinquei e, reparando mais na foto, percebo que os cabelos loiros estão mais curtos. E os traços, um pouco mais másculos. Novamente, não me recrimino. Sempre fui muito observador; apenas isso.

_**- Mudei pouca coisa, tenho certeza de que você me reconhecerá, frango! Até lá, então?**_

**- Até. Bom falar contigo, pato.** - sorrio e depois bocejo de sono. Levo meus olhos cansados para o gato Félix na parede **- Você viu? Já são quase 6 horas da manhã.** - É, meu trabalho tinha atrasado... mas não conseguia me arrepender **- Vou tirar um cochilo e tentar acabar as fotos mais tarde. Te atrapalhei muito com o seu site?**

_**- Valeu a pena. Foi bom falar contigo também.**__ - olho o relógio e não acredito que o tempo passou tão rápido. **- Até mais!**_

Saio do MSN e, logo em seguida, coloco meu note no modo hibernar. Do mesmo modo, pretendo cochilar. As fotos só precisam estar prontas às 8 horas. Dá pra cochilar uma horinha...

Levanto-me e vou para o sofá, onde me jogo como estou e fecho os olhos, mais que preparado para cair no sono. Inevitavelmente, o sono chega rápido. E assim, durmo logo, embalado pela lembrança da conversa que atravessou a minha madrugada...

Não era a primeira vez que eu varava a noite assim. Mas fazia muito tempo que não ia dormir me sentindo tão bem...

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: (Lua Prateada)**

Bom, vou fazer um comentário rápido aqui. Esse foi só o primeiro capítulo e tanto eu quanto a Mamba adoramos o resultado. Não imaginávamos que, logo de cara, conseguiríamos escrever tanto! Era um teste e acho que deu muito certo.

É incrível como tudo que ocorreu nesse capítulo surgiu naturalmente. Nada, eu repito, NADA foi planejado. Controlávamos os personagens, mas eles meio que tinham vontade própria...

Ah, e eu sei que nesse capítulo, o Ikki ficou um pouco mais em destaque... É que a Mamba nunca tinha feito algo do tipo e eu tinha o costume de jogar RPG com umas amigas, cada uma interpretando um personagem de CDZ, então entrei mais rápido no clima. Mas a Mamba rapidinho engrenou e me acompanhou. Nos próximos capítulos, ela deverá se familiarizar mais e vocês certamente verão mais dela. Até porque, nos capítulos em que aparecer o POVs do Hyoga, ela vai escrever sozinha, assim como os POVs do Ikki eu escreverei por conta própria...

E se alguém achou o ritmo da história meio lento, sinto muito. O ritmo é esse mesmo. A ideia é fazer a história acontecer quase em tempo real. Para vocês terem uma ideia, começamos a escrever quase uma hora da manhã e terminamos quando já eram 6 horas. E gostamos do resultado. Eu, pelo menos, adorei!

Agora, vamos ver... como a história não é planejada, não sei que capítulo vai se seguir. Pode ser já o encontro dos dois na pizzaria... ou a Mamba pode empolgar e fazer o POV do Hyoga, pensando sobre o ocorrido... ou um POV do Ikki, refletindo sobre essa conversa... vai saber? Só sei que me empolguei!

Beijos a todos! E, por agora, só tem comentário meu porque a Mamba teve que ir dormir, tadinha. Eu tenho que ir também, mas como aguentava mais um pouco e queria muito postar logo esse primeiro capítulo, permaneci para fechar isso aqui...

Por favor, deixem reviews para sabermos o que acharam, ok?

Até o próximo capítulo! o/


	2. Isaac

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Isaac**

**(Hyoga's POV)**

_Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Não apenas para ser útil, eu realmente gosto de fazer a diferença. Esta minha atitude sempre deu um ótimo retorno, até o momento em que me deparei com alguém que não quer ser ajudado. Como posso fazer a diferença, para uma pessoa que nem mesmo me quer por perto?_

_- Isaac! Está em casa? – eu grito assim que entro no apartamento dele._

_São dez horas da manhã de sexta-feira, e ele ainda está deitado. Acho incrível como consegue permanecer embaixo das cobertas, mesmo com o dia tão quente._

_- Está dormindo? – paro na porta de seu quarto, esperando alguma resposta. Como ela não vem, concluo que realmente está adormecido._

_Ao invés de acordá-lo, começo a arrumar o caos que está sua casa. Garrafas de bebida jogadas para todos os lados, móveis empoeirados, roupas espalhadas, uma caixa de pizza vazia e até dois cigarros de maconha. Suspirei, imaginando o que eu faria para refrear aquele impulso destrutivo dele._

_Uma vez que a casa estava apresentável, voltei ao seu quarto._

_- Isaac, acorda! – puxei suas cobertas e me debrucei sobre ele. – São quase onze da manhã, não vai se levantar?_

_Ele resmunga alguma coisa e cobre o rosto com as mãos._

_- Levanta! – repito, indo até a cozinha para preparar um café._

_Eu sinto que estou me perdendo. Já não consigo lidar com a depressão dele, pelo menos não com a mesma paciência de antes._

_- Bom dia! – Isaac surge na cozinha._

_- Você deu uma festa ontem à noite? Por que a casa estava um verdadeiro caos… - eu estava irritado demais, não conseguiria fingir que nada aconteceu._

_- Alguns amigos vieram aqui. Está irritado por quê? – Isaac puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, enquanto eu lhe servia café._

_- Eu não sou sua babá! Está na hora de parar com estas festinhas, Isaac._

_- Não foi uma festa. Uma reunião simples, nada demais._

_Sentei-me de frente para ele, sem encará-lo._

_- Talvez eu não venha aqui amanhã… Você poderia ir lá pra casa a noite… - eu disse, preparando terreno para revelar meu almoço com Ikki._

_- O que você vai fazer amanhã? – ele me pergunta, deixando-me embaraçado._

_- Vou almoçar com um amigo._

_- Alguém especial? – pelo olhar dele, sei que está sugerindo um encontro sexual._

_- Não, é somente um amigo. – respondo e me levanto, sentindo minha irritação crescer._

_- Quem?_

_- Ikki._

_- Então é um encontro! – ele afirma com tanta convicção que me faz olhá-lo com raiva. – O que foi? Nós dois sabemos que você adora um vilão regenerado…_

_- Sabe, talvez fosse mais fácil se você me vendesse no ebay! – retruquei._

_- Eu só estou te oferecendo uma opção, Hyoga!_

_- Uma opção que eu não quero! Eu não preciso sair com outras pessoas, Isaac._

_- Você diz isso agora, quero ver depois!_

_- Por que não procuramos outro médico? Um tratamento alternativo, ou algo assim… - sugiro pela milésima vez, tendo certeza de que ele não me ouvirá._

_- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça, de uma vez por todas: o meu problema não tem solução._

_Eu me aproximo e acaricio seu rosto. Tento beijá-lo, mas ele me empurra._

_- Você está tão convicto em me afastar, Isaac, que vai acabar conseguindo._

_Dizendo isso, eu vou embora. Sentindo-me muito pior do que quando entrei ali._

_

* * *

_

**Continua...**


	3. Esmeralda

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Esmeralda**

**(Ikki's POV)**

Mais uma manhã cansativa. Essa semana está me matando. Impressionante como tem períodos em que tudo parece se acumular e respirar torna-se quase um luxo para pobres mortais como eu.

- Pobres mortais. – falo baixo e rio para mim mesmo, de mim mesmo. Houve uma época em que eu lutava para defender esses "pobres mortais". Houve uma época em que eu era um dos cavaleiros de Athena, essencial para que a ordem na Terra fosse mantida. Fiz minha parte. Alcançamos nosso objetivo. Athena triunfou, o mundo está em paz. E, agora, segundo nos foi dito, podemos usufruir de nossa grande recompensa... viver nesse mundo que tanto ajudamos a proteger.

O único problema é que ninguém nunca havia nos ensinado a viver normalmente. O que era viver sem ser um cavaleiro? Que vida era essa, em que não mais vivíamos unicamente em prol de uma deusa, de uma causa? Em que não mais nos envolvíamos em batalhas sanguinárias e cruéis?

Como seguir com uma existência em que poderíamos ser mais egoístas, viver nossos próprios sonhos, percorrer uma trajetória própria? Sim, tudo isso parece bom, mas como proceder quando não se tem ideia de quem é você?

Quando as batalhas chegaram ao seu fim e nos foi dito que vivêssemos nossas vidas, a primeira coisa que fiz foi perguntar a mim mesmo o que eu queria da minha vida.

E eu não sabia a resposta.

Inconscientemente, devo ter pensado que não chegaria a esse ponto. Acho que sempre pensei que morreria, em alguma batalha, antes de chegar até aqui.

Porém, contrariando às minhas próprias expectativas, aqui estou. Vivendo minha vida, usufruindo da tal recompensa...

Só que não consigo enxergar tudo isso como uma grande recompensa. Não estou reclamando inteiramente; sei reconhecer que há muitos ganhos em uma existência na qual se pode ser um pouco mais egoísta. E eu sempre quis ser dono da minha vida, sem dever nada a ninguém. Mas o maior problema que enfrentava era não saber quem eu era.

É complicado decidir sobre o que se deseja da vida quando você sequer se conhece.

Por isso, tomei a decisão de viajar. Conhecer o mundo. Lembro-me de que isso sempre foi algo que eu quis fazer. Se estive disposto a morrer por esse mundo, ao qual sempre tive de proteger, então, ao menos, queria conhecê-lo. Quem sabe essa jornada não servisse para eu me conhecer melhor também?

Foi uma viagem interessante, útil em vários aspectos... mas não me trouxe o que eu buscava. Acho que eu procurava um sentido para minha vida, algo que me despertasse o desejo de estar aqui, de viver de fato. E não encontrei nada disso.

Passei, sim, por lugares belíssimos, presenciei verdadeiros espetáculos oferecidos pela natureza, fiquei encantado por cenários que poderiam ser considerados o paraíso sobre a terra. Para alguém, como eu, que viveu tanto tempo na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, era quase impossível não me admirar por tudo que via. Aliás, o fato de ter sido treinado em um lugar tão inóspito me ensinou a extrair mesmo dos piores lugares suas belezas mais singulares. E tudo isso eu registrei em fotografias que tirava de cada lugar por onde passava. Essa minha habilidade em observar, em ver o que poucos conseguem enxergar, em extrair a beleza das pequenas coisas foi muito útil para que eu conseguisse esse bico de fotógrafo em várias revistas, que é meu ganha-pão atualmente.

Olho em meu relógio de pulso e vejo que está na hora do almoço. Não estou com fome, mas acho que vou parar pra tomar um café.

Entro na primeira cafeteria que encontro e sento-me em uma das mesas vagas, próxima à janela. Gosto de ficar vendo a movimentação das pessoas lá fora. Gosto de perceber nelas algo que não descubro em mim. Sou capaz de captar nelas a alegria, a felicidade, o prazer de se sentirem vivas. Consigo captar tudo isso em minhas fotos, o que faz de mim um excelente fotógrafo e, ao mesmo tempo, um especialista em ser mero espectador da vida alheia, incapaz de tornar-se protagonista da sua própria.

Peço meu café ao garçom que vem me atender, sem nada para acompanhar, e recolho-me ao meu momento introspectivo. Observo a vida passando lá fora e quase sou capaz de me perder de mim mesmo quando sou despertado desse estado meditativo ao sentir uma mão delicada pousar sobre meu ombro:

- Esmeralda? – falo surpreso, ao me voltar para a figura que estava em pé, ao meu lado.

- Boa tarde, Ikki. – ela sorri, gentilmente. Como sempre.

- Não esperava vê-la por aqui. Achei que estivesse fora da cidade...

- E eu estava. Voltei há alguns dias. – ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente para mim, sem pedir permissão. Ela sabe que não precisaria pedir.

- Então já terminou o seu curso?

- Sim. Foi muito bom. – ela vira o rosto na direção do garçom que vem trazer o meu café e aproveita para pedir um suco de laranja.

Aproveito para observar melhor a figura dela. Está bem, parece feliz. Trouxe muitas sacolas cheias de compras, que colocou em uma cadeira a seu lado.

- O que é tudo isso? – pergunto e então tomo um gole do meu café.

- Compras. Estava com a Marin e a June em uma feira de artesanato, tinha cada coisinha mais linda lá! – ela então olhou para o meu café com uma expressão mais séria – Não me diga que seu almoço se resume a esse café, Ikki.

Não respondo. Apenas rio de canto, de leve. Ela me conhece.

- Quantas vezes você ainda vai me fazer repetir que precisa se alimentar decentemente, hein?

- Eu me alimento, Esmeralda.

- É. Eu sei. De uma forma completamente desregrada. Assim você vai acabar ficando doente, Ikki. – ela coloca a mão sobre a minha testa – Aliás, você está muito pálido. Será que já não adoeceu? Quando foi a última vez que foi a um médico?

- Médico pra quê, Esmeralda? Eu estou bem! – respondo, ficando um pouco impaciente e afastando a mão dela da minha face.

- Você não se cuida nem se alimenta direito. Você não é mais um cavaleiro, Ikki. Tem uma nova vida e precisa se cuidar, se quer tirar algum proveito dela.

Rio com algum deboche e Esmeralda não deixa passar despercebido:

- Não faça pouco caso, Ikki. Você pode até achar que não, mas sua vida tem muito valor, sabia disso?

Suspiro contrariado. Não estava disposto a ouvir esse sermão de novo.

- Você não sabe valorizar o fato de estar vivo. Não entende a oportunidade que a vida está lhe dando. Se você quisesse, Ikki, poderia ser tão feliz... Se você realmente quisesse...

- Está bem, Esmeralda. Está bem. Já conheço esse discurso. Podemos parar por aqui? – interrompo antes que ela prossiga e eu acabe ficando realmente nervoso.

- Conhece, mas não faz nada a respeito para mudar, Ikki.

- Talvez porque eu não queira mudar. Já pensou nessa possibilidade? – respondo em um tom um pouco ácido. Estou cansado. Não estou em um bom dia.

- É cada vez mais difícil te reconhecer, sabia?... – ela fala, deixando transparecer sua decepção – Por mais que a vida fosse difícil quando vivíamos na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, você era uma pessoa mais doce naquela época, Ikki.

- Naquela época, eu não tinha passado por tudo que já vivi. – volto a tomar meu café e fico olhando o movimento lá fora, buscando fugir dessa conversa.

- Quando Athena me permitiu regressar, a pessoa que eu mais ansiava ver era você. Eu tinha tantas saudades, Ikki... Mas então... eu reencontrei você e o descobri tão mudado. Tão... diferente do que era.

Volto a olhar para ela. Os olhos verdes estão tristes. Esmeralda mantém um olhar baixo, reflexivo:

- Encontrei-o tão transformado que demorei a me acostumar com isso e acho que ainda não consegui aceitar bem esse fato. E o pior é que vejo como você vai se distanciando mais e mais de quem foi um dia. Isso me entristece, porque tenho medo de você mudar tão inteiramente, a ponto de um dia eu não enxergar em você mais nada do garoto com quem convivi naquela ilha... Sabe, Ikki... às vezes, eu ainda tenho esperanças que você volte a ser aquele rapaz que um dia eu conheci... e que...

- Esmeralda, não. – coloco minha mão por sobre a dela, que estava na mesa, atraindo seus olhos verdes para mim – Não fale isso. Nós já tentamos. Não deu certo.

- Na verdade... já deu certo, sim. – ela sorriu, parecendo chateada – Na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mesmo havendo muitos obstáculos para nossa felicidade... nosso amor foi tão forte naquela época. Não é estranho que não sejamos capazes de reconstituí-lo hoje, quando tudo é tão mais simples?

- As coisas mudaram, Esmeralda. Por favor, não vamos falar sobre isso de novo. – tento, mais uma vez, evitar o desagradável assunto. Da outra vez, a discussão deixou-a arrasada. E eu me senti péssimo, especialmente porque o fim de uma tentativa frustrada de namoro não me abalou da mesma forma que mexeu com ela.

Tinha sido um erro. Éramos pessoas diferentes. Eu, principalmente. Após Athena trazê-la de volta, eu tentei, eu achava que encontraria mais de mim se me entendesse com ela. Mas não foi o que ocorreu. E, após alguns meses tentando, finalmente desisti. Ficou a amizade. Porém, eu sei que ela ainda tenta se iludir. E eu tento, como posso, impedi-la de seguir com algo que, sei bem, irá machucá-la ainda mais.

Não teria como dar certo. Esmeralda tenta, a todo tempo, reencontrar em mim a pessoa que eu fui um dia. E ter alguém a seu lado, que deseja ver em você algo que você não é enquanto você mesmo tenta se descobrir não é muito agradável. Foi melhor terminar, antes que nossa relação se desgastasse ainda mais.

Ela parece entender meu pedido. Sorri timidamente, desviando seus olhos dos meus. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até que o garçom aparece trazendo o seu suco de laranja. Esmeralda leva o canudo à boca e ficamos calados, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Quer ir almoçar lá em casa amanhã? – subitamente ela se manifesta, pegando-me de surpresa.

- Na sua casa? Amanhã?

- Sim. Ainda não tinha ligado para você porque, desde que voltei, estive arrumando minhas coisas, organizando a minha casa... sabe como é; seis meses que você passa fora viram sua vida de ponta-cabeça! Mas valeu a pena, esse curso de extensão foi muito válido. A June me disse que vai me ajudar bastante com o curso de enfermagem. Espero mesmo! – ela riu um pouco, parecendo tensa, apesar de tentar se mostrar mais tranquila – De todo jeito, desde que voltei, ainda não consegui falar com todo mundo. Então queria fazer um almoço amanhã para matar as saudades das pessoas...

Reclino-me para trás, recostando mais na cadeira, e cruzo os braços. Ela percebe em meu gesto a negativa que estou prestes a dar e por isso se adianta:

- Mas se você não quiser ver tanta gente, eu convido o pessoal para ir lá em casa um outro dia. Podemos almoçar só nós dois.

- Desculpe, Esmeralda. Amanhã eu não posso. – faço um sinal para o garçom trazer a conta.

- Por que não? Amanhã é sábado.

- Sim, mas eu trabalho aos sábados e, às vezes, até aos domingos. – recebo a conta do café e do suco e retiro duas notas da minha carteira, deixando sobre a mesa e preparando-me para levantar.

- Em algum momento, você terá de parar para almoçar. – ela segura em minha mão, impedindo que eu saia – E não me venha com essa história de que não precisa comer. Já disse que você tem de se cuidar. Vamos, Ikki! Uma horinha não vai atrasá-lo tanto. Prometo fazer algo bem gostoso para a gente. – olho sério para Esmeralda, mas ela continua a sorrir para mim, encantadora como sempre – Você gostava muito da minha lasanha...

Sorrio com esse último comentário.

- E ainda gosto. Mas é que já tenho um compromisso para o almoço de amanhã.

- Vai almoçar com alguém? – o semblante dela tornou-se mais sério e os olhos, muito interrogativos.

- Vou. – limito-me em responder, soltando minha mão da dela, para alcançar o maço de cigarros que estava no bolso do meu casaco.

- Posso saber com quem?

Hesito em responder, não sei bem por quê. Por fim, respondo:

- Com um amigo.

- Amigo? – o tom de voz dela parece surpreso – Que amigo?

- Do modo como você fala, parece até que eu sou um ermitão que não conhece ninguém, Esmeralda.

- Não quis dizer isso. Mas você deveria entender que minha surpresa é natural. Você não costuma gostar de estar com... outras pessoas.

Não digo nada. Apenas puxo um cigarro do maço, em silêncio.

- Eu conheço esse seu amigo?

- Conhece. É o Hyoga. – falo de uma vez, compreendendo que ela insistiria até obter uma resposta – Agora eu preciso ir, Esmeralda. Tenho que levar umas fotos para a revista e já estou atrasado. Mas foi bom te ver. Depois eu te ligo.

Não espero por uma resposta, até porque não desejo ouvir o que ela tem a dizer sobre esse almoço. Sei que não era o esperado. Eu e Hyoga, indo almoçar? Juntos? Não sei o que dizer, ou como explicar, mas foi agradável conversar com ele pelo MSN. E estou precisando de mais momentos relaxantes desse tipo, em vez de situações estressantes como essa por que acabo de passar.

Deixo a cafeteria e assim que ganho a rua, acendo meu cigarro. Olho para o céu e vejo algumas nuvens escuras se aglomerando. Daqui a pouco vai cair uma tempestade. O vento forte balança as folhas das árvores e as pessoas se fecham mais em seus casacos.

Levanto a gola do meu casaco negro, protegendo mais a região do pescoço e começo a caminhar, observando o cenário da tormenta que se desenha à minha frente.

- Daria uma boa foto... – falo comigo mesmo enquanto caminho sem pressa pela calçada.

Sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Na pizzaria

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Na pizzaria**

_A Forneria di Lorenzza estava cheia, algo muito comum para um sábado à tarde. Sentei-me diante da janela, já que assim ficaria mais visível. Quando peguei o cardápio das mãos do garçom, notei que minhas mãos suavam. Estranhei ao pensar que estava apreensivo para encontrar Ikki. Ora, era apenas um amigo; eu jamais ficaria assim diante da possibilidade de ver Shun, Shiryu ou Seiya..._

_ Ele estava dez minutos atrasado. Imaginei que devia estar preso no trabalho de que falou. Eu olhei para o movimento na rua, e um casal se beijando fez com que me lembrasse de Isaac. Tento me lembrar da última vez em que tivemos este tipo de contato, e não me surpreendo de que já não me lembre com clareza... Semana passada, talvez? Acho que sim._

_ Estou ali, absorto em meus pensamentos, quando vejo Ikki entrar no restaurante. A viagem fez bem a ele, pois está ainda mais bonito. Não me recriminei com este pensamento, mas imediatamente ouvi a voz de Isaac em minha cabeça: "...Nós dois sabemos que você adora um vilão regenerado". Ergui a mão e indiquei a Ikki onde eu estava._

Cheguei um pouco estressado. Havia me atrasado e isso não estava nos meus planos. Fui levar às fotos à revista e meu chefe acabou me prendendo lá por bem mais tempo do que eu esperava. Ele reparou minha impaciência e acabou fazendo um comentário sarcástico, perguntando aonde eu tinha que ir a ponto de ficar tão ansioso. Ignorei o tom irônico dele e respondi secamente que tinha combinado de almoçar com um amigo e que acabaria me atrasando. Meu chefe mostrou-se surpreso; pelo visto, as pessoas têm uma imagem de mim que equivale ao de um lobo solitário, mesmo. E, talvez por isso, ele tenha resolvido me liberar dos problemas que queria que eu resolvesse e me deixou correr para cá. Em frente à pizzaria, parei e respirei fundo. Não queria entrar dando a impressão de que tinha vindo voando, apesar de ser exatamente isso o que tinha ocorrido. E, assim que entro, logo vejo você, acenando para mim. Aceno de volta e vou até a mesa que escolheu. Perto da janela. Excelente escolha, penso comigo.

_Eu me levanto para recebê-lo e, por um momento, não tenho ideia de como irei cumprimentá-lo. Realmente o considero um amigo, nesse caso deveria abraçá-lo? Por outro lado, estamos há tanto tempo sem nos ver... Acho que apenas um aperto de mão seria a melhor escolha._

Eu me aproximo dele e, ao vê-lo em pé, percebo que ele parece mais alto. Será apenas impressão? A lembrança que eu tenho, antes de partir, era a de um Hyoga adolescente. E agora, ele é todo um homem. Não consigo evitar e meus olhos percorrem seu corpo, de cima a baixo, como que me dando conta da nova pessoa que eu tinha diante de mim. Por sorte, ele não percebeu, pois estava olhando para a própria mão. Só então me toquei. Já estava perto o suficiente, e se fazia necessário um cumprimento. Hyoga parecia levantar a mão para me cumprimentar. Apenas completei o gesto, levando vigorosamente minha mão à dele, apertando-a em um cumprimento amigável. **- Olá, pato. **

_ Olhando de perto assim, eu pude ter noção do quão bonito ele estava. Corrigindo, o quão lindo ele estava. Claro que eu jamais diria algo assim, mas não havia como não reparar. Eu sorri, quando ele apertou a minha mão. Fiquei um pouco sem graça, é claro, mas estava satisfeito por vê-lo. Ele representava um momento da minha vida em que, apesar das batalhas e de todo o sofrimento, eu me sentia mais completo._

_Quando éramos cavaleiros, tínhamos um objetivo e o cumpríamos. Não havia tantos caminhos a se seguir, tantas necessidades para se preencher... Viver era mais fácil, naquela época. Mas deixo meus pensamentos de lado e o cumprimento, dizendo: __**- Olá, frango! Como está?**_

**- Faminto. E você?** - digo, com um sorriso, e encarando de volta aqueles olhos claros. Esse contato visual se fez breve, e quem o quebrou fui eu. Senti algo estranho ao olhar tão profundamente naqueles olhos celestiais. E como um animal que pressente o perigo, fugi daquele olhar, algo temeroso, apesar de não saber exatamente de quê. Sentamos, então, de frente um para o outro, de modo que a ampla janela ficasse ao nosso lado. Era um ambiente agradável e, embora houvesse sensações estranhas, eu me sentia bem por estar ali. **- Está bem movimentado aqui, não?** – falei, tentando começar uma conversa. Era realmente esquisito. A presença de Hyoga me trazia bem-estar, mas ao mesmo tempo, deixava-me nervoso, tenso. **- Já pediu alguma coisa?** - pergunto, ao ver o cardápio sobre a mesa, parecendo uma metralhadora de indagações.

_**- Não, resolvi esperar por você. Confesso que imaginei a possibilidade de que não viesse, mas...**__ - Eu realmente pensei nisso. Almoçar com Ikki, num sábado à tarde, ainda era estranho pra mim. Ainda mais pelo convite ter partido dele. Em minha cabeça, ele devia ter coisas mais importantes para fazer. Por que perder tempo revendo o 'pato'?_

**- Achou que eu não viesse?** - perguntei com um sorriso de canto, enquanto tomava o cardápio nas mãos, a fim de escolher o que iria pedir **- Você tem uma imagem péssima de mim, pelo visto. **- voltei a levantar o rosto e encontrei aquele olhar de novo **- Para o seu governo, pato... eu tenho o costume de cumprir com a minha palavra.** - devolvo o cardápio a ele. **- A pizza de pepperoni daqui é excelente.**

_**- Certo. Talvez eu tenha me esquecido deste detalhe... **__- eu pego o cardápio das mãos dele e chamo o garçom. __**- Que seja pepperoni, então!**_

_ O garçom se aproxima e eu peço nossa pizza._

_ - Mais alguma coisa? - pergunta o rapaz._

_** - Você precisa trabalhar depois do almoço, Ikki?**__**Podemos tomar uma cerveja?**_

** - Não; estou livre o resto do dia.** - faço um gesto para o garçom, indicando que ele nos traga duas cervejas e assim que ele se afasta, já me sentindo um pouco mais relaxado, pergunto: **- E o seu site? Conseguiu terminar naquele dia? Acabei fazendo você varar a madrugada comigo.** - Pronto. Conversar sobre nosso encontro no MSN aquele dia. Um assunto tranquilo, relaxante. Boa forma de começar o nosso almoço.

_**- Não, eu não consegui terminá-lo naquela madrugada... Mas foi divertido conversar com você, valeu a noite em claro. Eu estava com saudades de te provocar. Sabe, todos têm um propósito na vida, acho que o meu bem que poderia ser: enlouquecer Ikki Amamiya! **__- eu ergo minhas mãos e olho pro alto, como se estivesse lendo um enorme letreiro._

**- Vai sonhando que você conseguiria me enlouquecer, pato. Muito antes de você conseguir me tirar do sério, eu já teria acabado com você. Não se esqueça de que, em qualquer situação, eu sempre te venço, russo.** - aceito a provocação e já devolvo prontamente, com um sorriso de troça **- Mas reconheço que você é um adversário à altura. **- abro um sorriso maior e pisco um olho jovialmente para ele.

_Eu sorrio de volta e me pergunto se ele joga charme assim de propósito, ou se nem percebe. Eu não me lembrava de Ikki assim, tão... Tento procurar uma palavra que se encaixe, mas nada me vem à cabeça, a não ser 'diferente'. __**- Você sente falta daquela época? **__- pergunto, enquanto brinco com uma mecha de meu cabelo entre os dedos._

**- De que época? **- o garçom aparece trazendo as nossas cervejas e, após ele sair, eu me vejo repentinamente preso a uma imagem que me aprisionou sem que eu pudesse escapar. Hyoga brincava com uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros e esse gesto, que parecia tão natural dele, tinha algo de tão encantador que eu me esqueci do que falava. Fiquei calado, estático, apenas olhando, apreciando um quadro o qual renderia uma foto que, certamente, seria um de meus melhores trabalhos. Observava atentamente aquele rosto tão branco e percebi nele uma expressão de melancolia que, eu mesmo, muitas vezes, já tinha descoberto em mim mesmo...

_**- De quando éramos cavaleiros. É estranho dizer isso, mas era tudo tão mais fácil...**__ - percebo que ele está olhando fixamente pra mim e fico sem-graça. Provavelmente está reparando no meu gesto infantil, eu realmente preciso parar com esta mania. Tomo um gole de minha cerveja, desviando o olhar para a rua, por um instante._

Assim que ele para de brincar com seu cabelo, consigo finalmente me concentrar e oferecer uma resposta ao que ele perguntava: **- Se eu sinto falta? E como.** - respondo rápido, com franqueza **- Exatamente pelo motivo que você falou. Era tudo mais fácil. Sim; é verdade, naquela época a gente participava de batalhas de vida ou morte, mas ainda assim... **- eu mesmo fui capaz de perceber a melancolia em minha voz nesse momento, e sequer tive capacidade ou vontade de disfarçar. Talvez pelo modo como Hyoga trouxe esse assunto à tona, eu me senti encorajado a falar - **... Ainda assim, a vida parecia fazer mais sentido naquela época.** - finalizei, voltando meus olhos para o movimento das pessoas pelo restaurante, vendo-as sorridentes e felizes. De fato. Era mais fácil naquela época. Isso, toda essa felicidade que me rodeia... Isso parece ser tão mais difícil...

_**- Como está sua vida, frango?**__ - eu noto a melancolia em sua voz, a mesma melancolia que sinto. Falar sempre fez com que me sentisse melhor, talvez ele se sinta também. Isto é, se eu realmente conseguir fazer com que ele se solte, o que é praticamente impossível._

**- Minha vida? **- levanto uma sobrancelha e cruzo os braços **- Corrida. Trabalhando muito. Sobrevivendo.** - respondo de forma lacônica, pego minha cerveja e bebo um pequeno gole, enquanto levo meus olhos para fora da janela ao nosso lado. **- E você? Esse seu trabalho é bom? Dá pra viver bem?** - pergunto olhando para a rua, em um tom impessoal, não porque esteja querendo ser grosseiro, mas porque esse assunto me recorda quão vazia é a minha vida.

_Ele está tentando fugir. Bom, se não quer manter nossa conversa superficial, não vou pressioná-lo. __**- É bem razoável. Às vezes tenho muitos trabalhos, em outros momentos nenhum... Apesar da inconstância, dá pra levar bem, sim. Afinal, eu cobro caro...**__ - eu rio alto, mais para descontrair do que por vontade._

**- De inconstância e instabilidade eu entendo. Trabalhar como free-lancer é exatamente isso. Mas eu até prefiro que seja assim. Nunca gostei de me sentir preso, mesmo. **- bebo mais um gole da cerveja e volto a olhar para o russo, em silêncio, analisando-o sério **- Quão caro você cobra?** - pergunto, encarando-o firmemente com meus olhos escuros, deixando claro que há uma outra pergunta por trás dessa.

_**- É impressão minha, ou você está sugerindo que eu...**__ - tenho certeza de que fiquei corado, pois senti o meu rosto esquentar. Por que a primeira coisa que veio à minha mente foi sexo? __**- O que você quer dizer?**_

Pisco os olhos algumas vezes, sem compreender a reação dele. **- Eu perguntei se você cobra caro mesmo. Estava pensando em te pedir para fazer uma página profissional para mim, para divulgar o meu trabalho e ver se consigo arranjar mais alguns bicos. Hoje em dia, todo mundo busca referências na Internet e já estava me sentindo ultrapassado por não ter um currículo virtual como todos os meus colegas. Eu sempre levo o meu currículo em forma de papel, junto de um portfólio, o que parece cada vez mais absurdo para algumas pessoas, que preferem perguntar em que site poderiam ver tudo o que eu tinha trazido com calma. Então, acho que está na hora de me adaptar a mais esse aspecto da modernidade.** - percebo que ele ficou um pouco desconcertado. **- Ei, se está pensando que eu te chamei pra almoçar só pra te pedir isso, esquece. Nem me lembrava dessa ideia, só pensei nisso agora porque você tocou no assunto. Mas esse é um almoço entre amigos, não precisamos tratar de negócios, se você não quiser.**

_Meu queixo caiu. Eu realmente queria me esconder embaixo da mesa, agora. Fiquei completamente sem graça, e mais corado ainda. E o pior, teria que explicar minha confusão e o Ikki não perdoaria esse deslize, cairia matando em cima de mim. __**- É claro que não me importo em falar de negócios... Eu realmente cobro caro, mas não teria coragem de cobrar de um amigo. Desculpe a minha reação, eu... Entendi errado o que você disse... **__- fecho os olhos, já esperando o pior._

De tudo o que ele disse, a única frase que me chamou a atenção foi a de que ele havia me entendido errado. E ele estava completamente enrubescido, parecendo incrivelmente sem-graça, evitando me olhar. Franzi o cenho. Como assim, ele entendeu errado? O que ele poderia ter achado que eu quis dizer com... **- Ah!** - arregalo os olhos, de repente, como quem acaba de fazer uma descoberta **- Você achou... Pensou que eu estava...** - eu apontava para ele e para mim, tentando com esses gestos complementar o que eu dizia, porque eu já começava a rir e não conseguia terminar de enunciar uma frase **- Pô, pato... Você tem a mente suja, hein?** - e a risada cresceu, até se tornar uma sonora gargalhada.

_**- Não teve tanta graça...**__ - eu volto a brincar com meu cabelo, evitando olhá-lo. __**- Será que você pode parar de rir? Eu me confundi, frango, só isso.**__ - tomo um gole de cerveja, para evitar o riso. A tentativa foi inútil, pois acabo gargalhando com ele. __**- Minha mente não é tão suja...**__ - digo, depois que consigo parar de rir. _

**- Conta outra, pato.** - digo, ainda rindo um pouco. Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não ria assim! **- Você sempre teve essa mente suja, mas se aproveitava desse seu rosto angelical para enganar as pessoas.** - percebo que ele volta a mexer em seu cabelo e sinto que esse gesto, tão simples, é hipnotizador. E momentaneamente, sinto que aquilo parecia estar ficando sério de um modo como eu não compreendia. E não compreender as coisas me assusta, de modo que virei a garrafa de cerveja, terminando seu conteúdo de uma vez e acenando para um garçom trazer outra pra mim, deixando de olhar para esse loiro que está me fazendo passar por um verdadeiro carrossel de emoções. Quando retorno meus olhos para ele, Hyoga já tinha parado de brincar com a mecha loiro. Ainda bem, pensei inconscientemente **- Sabe, agora que eu parei pra pensar...** - começo a dizer, buscando voltar àquele agradável e divertido clima que tinha acabado de se instaurar entre nós **- Você realmente é perigoso. Se eu soubesse que tinha uma mente pervertida dessas, eu teria ficado mais receoso quando você sugeriu que eu poderia ser a sua caça naquela nossa conversa pelo MSN.** - sorri de canto e depois virei-me para o garçom que me trazia a nova cerveja e também a nossa pizza.

_Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu julgaria que havia acabado de receber uma cantada. Mas era o Ikki, e não penso que ele tivesse grandes intenções com aquele comentário. Esperei o garçom sair e decidi entrar na brincadeira, de qualquer forma. - __**Eu tenho minhas armas... E você ficou receoso por quê? Por acaso, ficaria tentado em aceitar outro tipo de serviço?**__ - eu o fito com um ar malicioso._

Traguei minha própria saliva nesse instante, não acreditando no que acabava de ouvir. Percebi, nitidamente, o olhar malicioso. Claro, como poderia não notar? Eu inventei esse olhar, que num simples gesto, já dizia para qualquer garota que eu conhecesse em um bar o que eu esperava dela para a noite. Mas nunca me vi recebendo um olhar desses, ainda mais do Hyoga. Então, me lembrei. Era o Hyoga. O pato. Sempre fizemos isso. Sempre brincamos de nos provocar até chegarmos às últimas consequências, para ver quem acabaria cedendo primeiro. Não está sendo diferente agora. Digo, há uma diferença e, talvez, por causa disso, o russo esteja com uma vantagem nessa brincadeira. Agora que eu sei que ele tem atração por homens, fiquei mais cauteloso quanto ao que digo e como digo em relação a esse assunto... e o pato das neves, muito sacana, percebeu e resolveu se aproveitar desse meu ponto fraco e está tirando com a minha cara, só porque ele sabe que fico sem jeito nesse assunto. Pois bem, Hyoga... você acordou a fera. Vamos ver quem vence essa brincadeira... **- Ok, ok. Eu não ficaria receoso. Você não me coloca qualquer receio, pato, porque apesar de essa não ser a minha inclinação, se eu te quisesse, eu ia te ter. Não faço o tipo "mocinha ingênua que tem medo do lobo mau". Até porque, como eu já disse naquela nossa conversa... se tem algum lobo mau aqui, esse lobo sou eu.** – finalizo com meu olhar que era uma mistura de ameaça e sedução, o mesmo que costumo usar para ganhar garotas e que, por sinal, funciona muitíssimo bem. Agora esse russo vai jogar a toalha e mudar de assunto, exatamente como ele fez quando nos falamos naquela madrugada.

_Eu sabia que se tratava de uma brincadeira, mas aquele olhar mexeu comigo. Alguém deveria avisar ao Ikki que não se olha assim para uma pessoa carente... Já não tinha dúvidas disso, mas acabei de receber a prova de que o Ikki poderia ser muito sedutor, se assim desejasse. Eu poderia mudar de assunto, amenizar o clima e perder a batalha novamente. Embora fosse esta a minha vontade, não iria perder para ele de novo. Inclino-me sobre a mesa, olho diretamente em seus olhos sedutores, e digo: __**- E se eu pagasse pra ver, lobo mau?**_

Não estava esperando por essa atitude. Definitivamente, não estava. Hyoga olhou tão diretamente nos meus olhos, que me prendeu a eles de forma que parecia irreversível retornar a mim. E ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, com aquele sotaque russo, aquilo... Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Eu me sentia em território desconhecido. Aquilo não era um jogo de sedução fútil que eu utilizava com garotas aleatórias. Era o Hyoga. Engoli em seco. Exato. Era o Hyoga. O russo. O pato. E isso era só uma brincadeira entre amigos. Sim; ele estava me confrontando, como sempre. Pelo visto, com o passar dos anos, ficou mais corajoso e não viu ainda quando era a hora de recuar. Mas eu não recuo. Não vou dar a ele esse gostinho. Isso é só uma brincadeira. Concentre-se, Ikki! Recomponha-se e mostre a esse loiro quem manda aqui: **- Você está disposto a pagar, pato?** - passo a mão pelos meus cabelos negros, de um modo discreto, mas que sei ser incrivelmente sensual **- Eu estava disposto a fazer de graça...** - e sorrio charmoso.

_Minha boca ficou seca. Quem, em sã consciência, resistiria a um homem desses? Calma, Hyoga, ele não está cantando você. É apenas uma brincadeira que, pelo visto, você perdeu. De novo. __**- Eu imaginava que você também cobrasse caro!**__ - digo, fazendo menção à minha confusão anterior. Eu ri e comecei a comer minha pizza, esperando que ele entendesse que entreguei os pontos, novamente._

Num primeiro momento, fiquei sem entender o comentário. Mas rápido, compreendi que ele havia desistido da brincadeira e entregado à vitória para mim, mais uma vez. Entretanto, não consegui abrir o sorriso vitorioso que eu sempre dava quando vencia alguma discussão. Era estranho... uma parte minha parecia frustrada com o término dessa brincadeira. Será que eu queria prolongar esse joguinho? Com que propósito? O objetivo não era encurralar o outro, até ele se render? Não é o que tinha acabado de acontecer? Eu não tinha acabado de ganhar?

Foi então que me dei conta. Havia uma possibilidade, uma pequena e remota possibilidade que me surgia agora na cabeça. Talvez, eu quisesse que tudo isso tivesse ido além, porque talvez não fosse simples brincadeira... Porém, tão rápido quanto veio, essa ideia desapareceu instantaneamente. É verdade que tive de fazer algum esforço para repeli-la por completo, mas de todo modo... essa possibilidade era ridícula. Ridícula; de onde eu tinha tirado uma coisa dessas? Era até engraçado...

Contudo, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de rir. Acabei dando apenas um sorriso de leve, diante da derrota sinalizada pelo loiro e peguei também eu meu pedaço de pizza. Enquanto cortava um pedaço, consegui enfim me sentir dono da minha pessoa outra vez e pude falar: **- Eu não cobro tão caro pelos meus serviços. É complicado. Como trabalho para jornais e revistas de grande e intensa circulação diária, semanal ou, quando muito, quinzenal, nenhum deles têm muita preocupação se o trabalho é uma obra de arte ou não. Por isso, se eu inventar de cobrar caro, eles simplesmente descartam meus serviços e vão atrás de algum fotógrafo que cobre mais barato.** - respondo com meus olhos presos ao meu prato.

_O que eu esperava não aconteceu. Ele não tripudiou sobre minha derrota, parecia até mesmo... Frustrado? Achei estranho, mas ignorei e resolvi falar de negócios. __**- Então o seu site tem que vender uma imagem perfeita de você. Se todos ficarem sabendo que você é o melhor no que faz, vai poder cobrar de acordo... A fama e a propaganda contam bastante nesses casos. Mas é claro que ter talento também ajuda muito. Você é bom? **__- a minha expressão séria, deixa claro que não estou brincando. Não costumo brincar, quando falo de trabalho._

Várias respostas sarcásticas irromperam em minha mente. Em qualquer outra situação, eu não deixaria passar essa oportunidade de provocar o pato com uma resposta irônica. No entanto, ainda me sentia esquisito pelo modo como a última brincadeira tinha se desenrolado e, principalmente, a forma como tinha terminado. Aproveitando que a expressão dele era séria, pude manter meu semblante igualmente frio, que era como eu ficava, quando falava de trabalho. **- Sou muito bom. Modéstia à parte, eu vejo que vou além do comum e sei que minhas fotos são muito superiores à maioria que vejo por aí. Mas acho que você deve ter razão. Não sou muito bom para fazer propaganda de mim mesmo. Bom, não quando o assunto é sério. **- sorrio de leve e levo um pedaço da pizza à boca.

_**- Eu te ajudo nisto. Sou bom em vender ideias, ou serviços, como é o seu caso. Eu vou precisar de alguns trabalhos seus, e também mais detalhes do que você quer no site... Precisaremos nos encontrar mais vezes também, quero que você acompanhe o projeto todo, não gosto de surpreender ninguém.**__ - paro um pouco, quando percebo que estou sério demais. __**- Tenho certeza de que dará muito certo!**__ - esboço um sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima sério que se instalou entre nós dois._

Fiquei observando Hyoga enquanto ele falava e o vi tão profissional, tão seguro, tão sério... E me impressionei ao perceber o quanto esse loiro consegue ser atraente. Ok, eu pensei mesmo isso? Está bem, vamos com calma. Estou sendo apenas observador aqui, como é do meu feitio. Nada de mais nisso. Hyoga é atraente. Nenhuma novidade até aqui. Já havia percebido isso antes. Só descobri agora que ele tem mais de uma forma de atrair, sendo que uma delas é quando ele provavelmente sequer pensa em fazer isso. Pronto, nada de mais. **- Bem, eu não tenho muita ideia do que você precisa exatamente. Como eu falei, não sou bom para fazer propaganda. Você se importa de depois vir comigo ver meu portfólio? Aí você mesmo seleciona o que acha ser mais comercial.** - indaguei tentando entrar no clima sério e profissional que Hyoga havia instaurado. Quem sabe assim eu parava de pensar besteiras que surgiam à minha mente sabe-se lá vindas de onde.

_Ele me convidou para ir até a casa dele. Era algo absolutamente normal, não havia por que ficar apreensivo. Mas ainda assim, eu fiquei. Imaginei-me fazendo mil e uma coisas em sua casa, menos olhando seu portfólio e selecionando fotos. Senti-me tão descontrolado neste instante, ele é o meu amigo, está me pedindo ajuda e ainda por cima é hétero. Como posso imaginar tais coisas? Tentando de todas as formas, disfarçar meu embaraço, eu sorrio de forma estranha e digo que sim, apenas assentindo com a cabeça._

**- Ótimo. Estou começando a achar que esse nosso encontro caiu do céu, Hyoga.** - falo, terminando de comer meu pedaço de pizza **- Você é tudo de que eu estava precisando.** - tomo mais um gole de cerveja e percebo, satisfeito, que estou conseguindo voltar a me acalmar. Excelente, estou conseguindo agir normalmente agora. Falando com um amigo sobre trabalho, discutindo sobre minha profissão, sobre como melhorá-la... Sim, agora estou tendo uma conversa normal **- Ah, mas eu insisto para pagar um valor justo pelo seu trabalho, está bem? Espero que não me explore, cobrando-me um olho da cara, mas não sou do tipo que gosta de receber favores.** - falo sem ser grosso, mas com seriedade.

_**- Eu não teria coragem de cobrar de você, Ikki. Fico feliz em ajudar um amigo.**__ - volto a comer meu pedaço de pizza, que já está ficando frio, a esta altura. __**- E não adianta insistir; se você realmente quiser pagar algo, é bom procurar um outro web designer, porque eu só faço se for de graça!**__ - mantenho minha posição, certo de que vem mais um embate por aí._

**- Mas eu tenho que argumentar tudo com você, pato?** - falo com um sorriso - **Acho que você está certo, seu propósito de vida é me enlouquecer mesmo.** - suspiro divertido **- Falando sério, eu fico muito grato pela sua oferta, mas você me conhece, Hyoga. Eu não gosto de receber favores, não me sinto à vontade assim. Então, podemos fazer um acordo. Você vai me deixar retribuir de alguma maneira. Não sei exatamente como, mas quando surgir a oportunidade, você me deixará fazer algo por você. Se for assim, eu aceito sua ajuda. Pode ser? **- estendo minha mão por cima da mesa, em um gesto que indica a proposta de um acordo a ser fechado.

_ Aperto sua mão prontamente, certo de que é um acordo justo. E, por um momento, eu paro para pensar em suas palavras. Ele está pedindo por uma provocação, não é possível! Esta, infelizmente, eu não posso deixar passar. **- E eu posso pedir qualquer coisa, frango? **- continuo segurando a mão dele, enquanto uso um tom sugestivo na voz._

Estávamos apertando nossas mãos quando o escutei falar daquele jeito, com aquela voz que tinha não sei que vibração capaz de mexer com meu corpo como se um raio me atravessasse de uma única vez, deixando-me completamente eletrizado. Quase era capaz de sentir cada pêlo do meu corpo ficar eriçado e só podia torcer para que Hyoga não tivesse percebido isso. **- Eu... ahn...** - gaguejo, odiando minha fraqueza. Sei o que ele está fazendo! Está construindo sua revanche! E me pegou desprevenido. Droga. **- Claro. O que quiser. Esse é o acordo. **- termino de responder, procurando não me mostrar abalado.

_O embaraço dele me surpreendeu. Não consigo explicar o quanto gostei de causar este efeito nele. Deixar o Ikki envergonhado era privilégio de poucos, e fiquei feliz de fazer parte deste rol. __**- É bom saber disso... **__- tripudiei mais um pouquinho, soltando sua mão suavemente, enquanto lançava o meu melhor sorriso. Eu estava exagerando nas brincadeiras, é verdade, mas não conseguia me controlar..._

_Sempre costumamos brincar um com o outro e provocar de diversas formas, mas nunca nossas alfinetadas tiveram tanto teor sexual como agora... Fico pensando se isso seria resultado da minha falta de sexo, ou de uma atração inegável entre nós dois..._

Senti sua mão abandonando a minha devagar, numa lentidão que parecia misturar martírio e prazer. Céus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu já estava perdendo o controle. E era isso que me deixava mais indignado! Como eu podia me mostrar descontrolado, desse modo, perante o Hyoga? Sempre fizemos provocações desse tipo um com o outro e eu nunca me senti sem-graça ou sem saber como reagir diante dele! Toda essa diferença é consequência do simples fato de que agora eu sei que ele gosta de homens? Mas por que cargas d'água isso deveria fazer qualquer diferença? Eu gosto de mulheres! Minha opção sexual é muito bem definida! Por isso mesmo, não deveria me sentir acuado diante dessas brincadeiras. Sou bem resolvido quanto a essas questões. Não sou...?

Acabo recolhendo minha mão com um pouco de pressa, como se desfazer aquele contato por inteiro me ajudasse a terminar com aquela confusão em minha mente. Pigarreei, e então olhei no relógio. Já eram duas e meia da tarde. **- Acho que já podemos pedir a conta, não?** - pergunto, percebendo que minha voz saiu algo trêmula. Espero que ele não tenha percebido.

_**- Claro.**__ - pela reação dele, acho que exagerei um pouco. Talvez a minha homossexualidade o tenha acanhado ainda mais. Infelizmente, eu não havia pensado a respeito disso. Agora que sabe que eu sou gay, Ikki pode compreender erroneamente minhas provocações. __**- Desculpe, Ikki. Não passou pela minha cabeça que poderia te constranger...**__ - massageio meu pescoço, sentindo-me um pouco envergonhado pelo que fiz._

Estava acenando para que um garçom trouxesse a conta quando o ouvi falar daquele jeito, o que acabou me desconcertando ainda mais. Hyoga estava se desculpando pela provocação e isso fazia a situação ganhar um ar ainda mais estranho. Ora, o pato nunca se desculpava por uma brincadeira dessas. E era disso que eu gostava nele. Tive então algo parecido com uma epifania. Se eu me entregasse a essas estranhas, confusas e inexplicáveis sensações que vinham tomando conta de mim, tudo mudaria entre nós. Havíamos acabado de nos reencontrar e, tão rápido como não acontecia com mais ninguém, eu me senti à vontade com ele. Aliás, a presença dele me deixa tão bem que, mesmo com essas sensações esquisitas criando uma ou outra situação mais embaraçosa, o que prevalece ainda é a sensação de bem-estar. Não; eu não estou disposto a perder isso. Sinto como se essa fosse uma das poucas coisas que eu soubesse a meu respeito. Não quero perder isso que tenho com Hyoga. E, se desejo manter nossa relação como está, tenho de agir como sempre fiz. **- Como? Me constranger?** - ri divertido, enquanto analisava a conta. E, de forma impressionante até para mim mesmo, minha voz veio revestida de uma segurança e tranquilidade que só posso atribuir ao meu desespero por não perder algo que julgo tão importante para mim (o que, obviamente, jamais admitiria para esse russo) **- Fala sério, pato...** - peguei minha carteira do bolso e retirei algumas notas de lá, jogando sobre a mesa, em seguida **- Achou mesmo que me deixou sem-jeito? Eu estava só te dando uma chance de pensar que tinha conseguido me vencer uma vez. Estava tentando retribuir o favor que você vai me fazer, com o site e tudo o mais.** - sorrio com calma, sentindo que estou aparentando uma tranquilidade que não sinto de fato. **- Bom, vamos indo? E não se preocupe, eu já deixei o suficiente para pagar por nós dois. Fui eu quem te convidou, então o correto é que eu pague.** - disse, já me levantando.

_Fiquei aliviado com a resposta dele. Estava tudo bem, afinal. Cheguei a pensar em pagar a conta, mas sabia que mesmo discutindo por horas com ele, Ikki jamais mudaria de ideia. Resolvi evitar o trabalho, nesse caso. Levantei-me e caminhei atrás dele e, embora eu não tivesse a intenção de olhá-lo de forma cobiçosa, seu belo corpo não me passou despercebido. __**- Então, você mora muito longe daqui?**__ - passei a caminhar ao lado dele, esforçando-me para não encarar qualquer outra parte de seu corpo que não o rosto._

**- Não, moro razoavelmente perto. Umas cinco quadras daqui. Dá para ir andando tranquilamente. Se estiver de carro, pode deixá-lo aqui. Depois, se estiver cansado e não quiser voltar a pé para buscá-lo, eu te trago no meu jipe.** - levo minha mão até o bolso de casaco e retiro meu maço de cigarros dali. Olho para ele de lado e pergunto, apontando para o maço: **- Incomoda-se se eu fumar?**

_** - Essas coisas matam.**__ - torço o nariz para o maço de cigarros dele. __**- Você deveria parar...**_

**- Está querendo me tirar um dos dois únicos prazeres que tenho na minha vida?** - respondo com um meio sorriso e penso que normalmente eu nem perguntaria à pessoa ao meu lado se ela se incomodaria ou não com isso. Por algum motivo, perguntei dessa vez. Sem dizer mais nada a respeito, guardo o maço novamente no bolso. **- Você tem algum compromisso agora à noite?** - a pergunta saiu de repente, e nem eu compreendi como ela ganhou voz assim.

_**- Se um dos únicos prazeres que você tem é fumar, amigo, nós temos que agitar um pouco a sua vida...**__ - sorrio amigavelmente, ainda sem acreditar que minhas palavras tiveram poder suficiente para fazê-lo guardar o maço. __**- Não, creio que não tenho qualquer compromisso agora à noite...**__ - penso momentaneamente no Isaac, pela primeira vez desde que me encontrei com Ikki. Ele provavelmente curtiria mais uma festinha com os amigos, não sentiria minha falta. __**- Por quê?**_

**- É porque eu queria saber se vou precisar te apresentar o meu trabalho com pressa ou se dá pra irmos com calma.** - respondo sabendo que o verdadeiro motivo não era esse. O fato é que a companhia do Hyoga estava me sendo muito agradável e, embora não quisesse admitir, eu gostaria de prolongar essa sensação máximo. Saber que ele não tem compromisso mais tarde significa que posso, quem sabe, estar com ele até a noite. Sorrio discretamente. Devo estar mesmo carente sem o Shun por perto. Quem diria. Justo o Hyoga; aquele que, de todos os meus antigos companheiros de batalhas, eu achava ser a pessoa com quem menos coisas em comum eu tinha, fora as brigas que sempre surgiam entre nós. Bom, não estava completamente errado. Nossas brigas são sempre uma diversão à parte. **- Meu prédio é aquele ali.** - aponto para um bloco alto, branco, com detalhes azuis. **- Vê se agiliza esse passo agora, pato. Já que está me privando de um dos meus grandes prazeres, me deixe, pelo menos, usufruir do outro. Preciso, com urgência, de uma boa caneca de café.** - sorrio e olho de soslaio para o loiro russo ao meu lado. O perfume dele sempre foi inebriante assim? **– E, depois que eu acalmar o meu vício, você me mostra como é que podemos agitar a minha vida.** - não tenho a menor ideia de por que disse isso. Mas já começo a aceitar um fato. Desde que reencontrei Hyoga, muitas coisas acontecem sem que eu possa controlá-las. E, estranhamente... isso tem sido interessante. Não vou pensar tanto. Vou me deixar levar.

Com esse pensamento em mente, chegamos ao meu prédio. Abro a porta do hall de entrada para ele e sorrio de forma enigmática, inclusive para mim. Tenho a forte impressão, que não consigo e nem quero calar, de que esse sábado vai ficar ainda melhor...

* * *

**Continua...**


	5. Pensar é um ato, Sentir é um fato

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Pensar é um ato. Sentir é um fato.  
**

Eram quase três da tarde e o céu estava bastante nublado, indicando que cairia uma tempestade em breve. Chegamos ao meu prédio e nos encaminhamos ao elevador, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor. Parece que finalmente eu havia me dado conta do que tinha feito. Estava levando Hyoga para o meu apartamento. Não costumo levar ninguém para minha casa e não sabia dizer o que tinha me dado para um convite tão impulsivo. O motivo racional era mostrar meu portfólio para ele. Mas, por algum motivo, estava ansioso como se soubesse bem que havia mais que isso. Porém, evitava pensar muito a respeito.

Então, quando entramos no elevador e ficamos frente à frente, achei que aquele silêncio tornava-se constrangedor. Fiquei pensando se deveria dizer algo para quebrar o gelo. Contudo, nada vinha à minha mente. Hyoga deve ter percebido meu constrangimento e, para amenizar a situação, fingiu estar ocupado analisando cada parte daquele minúsculo elevador.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao oitavo andar, saímos tão quietos quanto entramos e me coloquei na dianteira, guiando o russo até a porta do meu apartamento. 807. Girei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta, entrando e deixando a porta aberta para que Hyoga passasse também.

Meu apartamento não tinha nada de mais. Um apartamento de dois quartos e um banheiro, com uma sala separada pela cozinha por um balcão. Na sala, há uma mesa de madeira com quatro cadeiras. Meu notebook está sobre a mesa, como sempre. Um dos quartos deveria funcionar como meu escritório, como Shun tinha me dito, mas preferi transformá-lo em um quarto escuro onde eu pudesse revelar as minhas fotos. Prefiro trabalhar na sala, de preferência com a televisão ligada. Não que eu necessite acompanhar algum programa; eu simplesmente trabalho melhor com algum ruído ao fundo. Tanto é que minha TV não é nenhum espetáculo tecnológico, ocupando um espaço até modesto na estante que fica em frente ao sofá.

Dessa forma, o quarto que seria meu escritório é utilizado para revelação de fotos; a mesa é usada para trabalhar e normalmente faço minhas refeições no balcão que divide a sala e a cozinha. Enfim, nada de mais.

Ou melhor, há algo de que gosto muito nesse apartamento. Foi o que me motivou a alugá-lo: A varanda é ampla e de lá eu tenho uma vista maravilhosa da cidade. Adoro ficar lá, à noite, simplesmente apreciando a paisagem que tenho diante de mim, sentindo o vento da noite deslizar pelo meu rosto e cabelos.

**- Está meio abafado. Vou abrir a porta da varanda para ventilar um pouco.** – digo assim que fecho a porta, após o russo entrar **– Não repare na bagunça. Apartamento de homem solteiro, sabe como é.** – Faço a porta de vidro correr até o fim, expondo minha varanda. Olho para o céu, que tem nuvens cada vez mais escuras: **- Vai cair uma tempestade mais tarde.** – sentindo que uma brisa agradável invadia minha sala, dirigi-me à cozinha: **- Fique à vontade. Vou fazer um café pra gente.**

_O apartamento dele era simples, mas aconchegante. E que vista linda, meu Deus! Eu caminhei para a varanda e fiquei observando a cidade, as nuvens escuras que se formavam... Quando Ikki anunciou que faria café, eu apenas assenti com um gesto de cabeça, sem realmente olhá-lo. Não queria que visse em meus olhos o quanto eu estava sem graça de estar ali, no apartamento dele. _

_ Enquanto ele preparava o café, eu comecei a andar pela sala, analisando sua casa. Cada detalhe ali era a cara de Ikki, com exceção do relógio na parede. Eu olhava para tudo e conseguia imaginar Fênix ali, trabalhando em seu notebook, comendo no balcão, observando a cidade da varanda... Tudo sozinho, presumi._

_ Eu me senti mal, ao tentar me colocar em seu lugar. Não sei se suportaria tanta solidão, como ele faz. Ikki sempre pareceu gostar de manter as pessoas afastadas, mas nunca pensei em como ele realmente pudesse se sentir. Em minha cabeça, sempre imaginei que ele não soubesse lidar muito bem com as pessoas, por isso as afastava._

Enquanto preparava o café, fiquei observando Hyoga andando pelo meu apartamento. Afinal, como apenas um balcão separava a sala da cozinha, eu podia ficar atento a cada movimento daquele russo.

Era estranho ver alguém ali que não fosse Shun. E, ao mesmo tempo, era bom. Assim que deixei o café encaminhado, fui até a estante da sala e tirei dali uma enorme pasta preta: **- O café vai ficar pronto em alguns minutos. Quer começar a ver o meu portfólio enquanto isso?** - pergunto, ainda me sentindo um pouco sem-jeito. Não estou acostumado a receber pessoas. Deveria tê-lo conduzido pelo meu apartamento para que ele o conhecesse todo? Mas, fora o que ele já viu, o que sobra? Apenas o banheiro e o meu quarto. E por que eu levaria esse loiro para o meu quarto? Tenho certeza de que corei no mesmo instante. Porém, evitei pensar nisso. Tinha já decidido que, toda vez que algum pensamento estranho viesse à mente, eu simplesmente o ignoraria. E eu era bom em fazer isso.

_**- Claro que sim.**__ - respondo, vendo-o caminhar ao meu encontro com a pasta preta em mãos. Noto um rubor em seu rosto, e imagino se ele está envergonhado em mostrar seu trabalho a mim, apesar desta hipótese não fazer muito sentido, já que ele me convidou justamente por isso. Sento-me no sofá e começo a olhar seu portfólio. Confesso que fiquei espantado com a beleza de seu trabalho, eu já esperava algum talento da parte de Ikki, mas não tanto!_

_ Sorrio para ele, e só então percebo que é a primeira vez que olho em seus olhos, desde que chegamos ali. __**- Você é mais que bom, Ikki! Estas fotos são incríveis!**__ - digo, com toda a sinceridade._

**- Achou mesmo?** - tinha permanecido em pé, esperando, um pouco ansioso, para ver a opinião dele. Eu sabia muito bem que era bom, não duvidava do meu talento, mas, por algum motivo, havia ficado na expectativa do que ele diria. Ao ouvir o elogio, sorri de canto e passei a mão pela nuca, percebendo que o elogio dele tinha me deixado um pouco sem-graça. Não sou do tipo que fica com esse negócio de falsa-modéstia, mas esse russo parece ter uma habilidade fora do comum de sempre me deixar desconcertado, seja com as palavras que ele usa, seja por conta desses olhos, ou desse sorriso...

** - Tem uma foto que eu gosto muito. É a minha favorita.** - pego a pasta das mãos dele e pulo todas as fotos até chegar à última **- Essa aqui. O que você acha?** - devolvo o portfólio a Hyoga e aponto para uma foto em que se vê uma cena da cidade à noite. Contudo, o foco da foto não é a cidade, que aparece pequenina, na parte de baixo, com suas luzes coloridas diminutas, nitidamente em segundo plano. O foco da foto é um céu estrelado belíssimo, captado à perfeição, modéstia à parte, e que parece cair suavemente por sobre a cidade. Gosto muito dessa foto. É minha preferida e tenho orgulho dela. Por isso, vejo-me ainda mais ansioso pela opinião do loiro a respeito. Engraçado. Desde quando comecei a me preocupar tanto com a opinião dos outros? Ou será que é só no caso do Hyoga...?

_**- Eu acho que também é a minha favorita!**__ - Sorrio novamente, maravilhado com a imagem em minha frente. - Esta foto parece representar como me sinto, às vezes. – digo enquanto analiso a fotografia mais detidamente. - Ela mostra o quanto somos pequenos, minúsculos, diante da imensidão do universo. É como se o mundo lá fora fosse uma parcela mínima de algo muito maior, que desconhecemos. Sabe,eu gostaria de desvendar esse mistério que há por trás de tudo. - falo de uma forma sonhadora, e fico sem-graça logo depois._

Fico calado, olhando para Hyoga, sem palavras. Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Senti-me exposto, parecia que Hyoga tinha olhado para aquela foto e enxergado minha alma. Desconcertante. Esse pato me deixava cada vez mais perdido. **- Vou ver se o café já está pronto.** - falo, fugindo desse momento em que me senti tão vulnerável. Eu esperava que ele gostasse, mas que comentasse apenas sobre a beleza superficial da foto, e não que lesse o que eu sentia e quem eu era, ali. Na cozinha, vejo que o café está mesmo pronto; pego duas canecas no armário e encho-as de forma generosa, regressando à sala me sentindo um pouco melhor, graças ao aroma reconfortante do café. **- Aqui. Está bem quente.** - entrego a ele e me sento em uma poltrona.

_**- Obrigado.**__ - Eu deixo o portfólio ao meu lado e aceito o café. Ajeito-me melhor no sofá, e sopro o café calmamente. Observo Ikki fazer o mesmo e não consigo desviar os olhos. Os lábios de Fênix são tentadores, não posso negar. Recriminando-me mentalmente, eu faço um esforço e tento retornar ao foco: as fotos. __**- Não imaginei que você pudesse ter tamanha sensibilidade, frango.**_

Levanto uma sobrancelha e olho interrogativo para o russo: **- Sério?** - sorrio um pouco triste **- Fico imaginando a imagem que você tem de mim, pato... Certamente não é das melhores. **- acabo suspirando, involuntariamente, e bebo um gole do café, com um ar distante.

_Eu havia falado besteira. Na hora, não pensei que soaria tão rude. __**- Não, Ikki, você entendeu errado! Eu tenho uma ótima imagem de você, acredite. Mas sempre te vi como um cara forte, focado, sério e equilibrado. Não imaginava que você pudesse se mostrar tocado com cenas como esta. Olha, eu sei que não vou conseguir me explicar bem aqui, então... Desculpe, eu não quis ser rude. **__- eu estava constrangido, não soube me explicar bem o suficiente, e jamais quis magoá-lo._

_ Levantei-me de onde estava, e caminhei até a poltrona onde Ikki estava sentado. Agachei-me próximo dele e toquei seu braço. __**- Eu te admiro muito, e te acho um cara bárbaro. Apenas não conseguia ver esse seu outro lado... Mas fico feliz de estar conhecendo esta parte da sua vida.**_

Olhei para Hyoga e vi como ele parecia preocupado em se fazer entender. Acabei abrindo um sorriso de leve: **- É, eu realmente sou um cara forte, focado, sério e equilibrado. E muito mais, também.** - brinquei, tentando fazer o russo perceber que já estava tudo bem. Mas não consegui falar mais nada. Sei que a intenção do loiro era a melhor possível, porém o que ele disse me fez pensar ainda mais.

Essa era a forma que ele me enxergava e isso fez bem ao meu orgulho. Por outro lado, eu era tudo isso mesmo? Ando tendo uma crise de identidade tão forte que nem eu mesmo saberia me definir, se me pedissem. Voltei a olhar para o lado e vi como Hyoga estava tão perto, e me observando tão intensamente com aqueles olhos... Terminei por me levantar, desfazendo o contato suave de sua mão sobre meu braço e me encaminhei para a varanda com meu café. **- Continua olhando aí. Depois me diz o que achou. **- fui até a varanda e me debrucei sobre a grade, com meus olhos perdidos no horizonte. Sabia perfeitamente que tinha sido muito mal-educado, abandonando uma visita assim. Mas se eu continuasse ali, Hyoga acabaria percebendo que eu não sou tão forte, focado, sério e equilibrado como ele pensa. E eu não queria que ele me visse tão fragilizado, como me sinto agora.

_O afastamento brusco dele me magoou, apesar de já estar acostumado a ter qualquer contato físico negado, ultimamente. Mas não esperava tamanha rejeição, principalmente depois de ele demonstrar que estava tudo bem. Ikki foi demasiado rude, mesmo que não tivesse a intenção. A fuga para a varanda não deixou mais dúvidas; eu tinha invadido o espaço pessoal dele, embora não soubesse em que havia errado._

_ Bom, eu poderia agir tão friamente quanto ele, se quisesse. E realmente foi o que pensei em fazer, até que observei novamente aquela foto do portfólio. Então olhei para todo o seu apartamento e imaginei que Ikki precisava de companhia, de um amigo. Ignorei sua falta de tato, respirei profundamente e o chamei: __**- Ikki, você pode vir aqui? Eu preciso discutir alguns pontos com você, se realmente for fazer este trabalho.**_

Ouço a voz de Hyoga me chamando e, sinceramente, não esperava que ele me chamasse de volta tão prontamente. Normalmente, quando faço uso do meu habitual modo bruto de ser, as pessoas se afastam sem maiores perguntas. Percebo que não tenho muita escolha e acabo retornando à sala, sem dizer palavra. Sento-me de volta na poltrona em que estava antes e não olho diretamente para ele: **- Do que você precisa saber? **- a pergunta saiu muito mais ríspida do que eu gostaria.

_Quando ele retorna à sala, eu já estou novamente sentado no sofá, com seu portfólio no colo. __**- Não, quem precisa saber alguma coisa aqui é você, frango. Você não vai me afastar com essa sua atitude distante; eu não costumo me impressionar facilmente e, honestamente, você não me mete medo. Talvez alguns anos atrás, sim, mas agora? É muito mais fácil eu te deixar apavorado, acredite!**__ - eu me calo por um instante e espero que ele olhe para mim. __**- Eu quero muito fazer este site pra você, de verdade! Porque o seu trabalho merece ser visto, e fico feliz em poder realizar isto. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que te afastou há um momento atrás, mas não quero que aconteça de novo. Se eu te incomodar com algo, apenas diga, não saia correndo de mim, ok? E outra coisa: Eu quero que você participe de tudo neste projeto, sem desculpas. Estamos entendidos, frango?**__ - não sei se peguei pesado, mas estava me sentindo muito mais aliviado depois do que disse._

Fiquei completamente atônito. Finalmente, pisquei os olhos, como se despertasse desse estado e abri a boca, mas não consegui pronunciar uma palavra. Acabei apenas fazendo um gesto rápido com a cabeça, demonstrando que concordava. Percebi que Hyoga estava agitado e, com minha aceitação muda, ele bufou e voltou a olhar para as fotos do portfólio, não sei se examinando-as de fato ou buscando se acalmar. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, e respirei pesadamente: **- Me desculpe, pato. Eu não...** - não sabia como terminar a frase. Não sabia o que dizer. **- Eu só estava...** - ele levantou os olhos, me encarando. Era tão mais difícil raciocinar quando ele me olhava assim **- Você me deixou meio confuso e não sou bom pra lidar com essas coisas. Desculpa.** - repeti, e desviei meus olhos para a caneca de café em minhas mãos.

_**- Confuso com o quê?**__ - pergunto num tom de voz muito mais calmo._

**- Com o que você disse. Sobre a foto. Sobre mim. **- respondo, enquanto fico girando a caneca em minhas mãos, e ainda evitando olhar para ele. **- Eu ando tendo uma crise de identidade muito forte, Hyoga.** - rio nervoso, com os olhos presos ao líquido negro na caneca. **- Sabe aquilo que você me perguntou na pizzaria? Se eu sentia saudades da época em que éramos cavaleiros?** - finalmente, ergo meus olhos para o russo **- Eu respondi que sinto, mas acho que você nem imagina o quanto. Naquela época, eu sabia quem eu era. Mas hoje...** - balanço a cabeça, em um gesto que demonstra minha decepção comigo mesmo.

_Sem esperar, eu consegui fazer com que ele se abrisse. A melancolia de suas palavras me causaram um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim. __**- É normal, frango. Eu também enfrentei e ainda enfrento alguns problemas em relação a isso, mas acredito que pra você seja muito mais difícil, não é?**__ - Sinto vontade de me aproximar novamente e fazer o mesmo de antes, mas resisto. __**- Você sempre foi o melhor cavaleiro, dentre todos nós... **_

Engraçado. Era a primeira vez que eu falava sobre isso em voz alta. E, ao contrário do que eu esperava, o que veio como resposta não foi ruim. Nas palavras de Hyoga, não havia pena. Havia solidariedade. Como se ele pudesse me entender. E, de alguma forma, parecia que ele realmente era capaz de me compreender. **- Eu, o melhor de todos os cavaleiros? Com certeza.** - falei com um riso de canto, ainda encontrando um pouco de dificuldade de falar sobre algo tão sério. Contudo, algo em Hyoga parecia facilitar as coisas. Simplesmente, era fácil falar naquele momento. **- Como você se sente, Hyoga? Quero dizer... como você tem levado sua vida nesses anos que se passaram? Como conseguiu? Você tem um bom emprego, um namorado, parece ter uma vida feliz e completa, com tudo que sempre quis...**

_**- Minha vida não é feliz e completa, Ikki. Acho que a de ninguém é. Sempre falta alguma coisa, pra todo mundo.**__ - eu suspirei, ao me lembrar dos meus próprios problemas. __**- Não sei se sou exatamente um exemplo, não é como se eu fosse escrever o 'Manual de como deixar para trás seus dias de cavaleiro de Athena'. Eu sofri bastante, no início. Mas, quando estabeleci objetivos pra mim mesmo, as coisas foram mudando... Por exemplo, eu queria arranjar um trabalho legal, então me inscrevi no curso de web design e me dediquei ao máximo. Disse a mim mesmo que seria o melhor designer daquela turma, e fui. Eu vivo cada dia de uma vez, sempre procurando algo em que possa me apegar, já que não temos mais que salvar o mundo.**__ – pauso por um instante __**- Sabe do que você precisa, Ikki? De uma paixão...**_

Estava ouvindo a tudo que ele falava e vendo sentido em cada palavra, até que escutei a última frase dele: **- De uma paixão? Eu?** - rio divertido. **- Não, pato. Muito obrigado, mas já tenho problemas o bastante, sozinho como estou. Imagino que Isaac tenha feito muito bem a você, mas comigo as coisas não funcionam assim. Eu tenho o incrível poder de arrastar as pessoas para um abismo, se estiver me encaminhando para lá. E, como no momento, não estou muito longe de fazer algo assim, é melhor deixar quieto. Não quero que mais pessoas tenham de sofrer só porque eu não consigo me encontrar.** - instantaneamente penso em Esmeralda e no quanto a fiz sofrer enquanto estivemos juntos, após Athena devolver-lhe a vida.

_A declaração dele me assusta, mas tento não deixar minha preocupação transparecer. __**- Você não devia pensar assim, pois não arrasta ninguém para o abismo. As pessoas nem conseguem se aproximar de você, quanto mais ir pro abismo contigo.**__ - sorri, tentando aliviar o clima. __**- E quando você encontra alguém bacana, esta pessoa não deve representar mais problemas na sua vida, pelo contrário, ela pode te ajudar a solucioná-los. E a paixão da qual eu falo pode ser qualquer coisa, frango. Não necessariamente uma pessoa.**__ - mais descontraído, eu deixo a xícara de lado e aponto o portfólio dele. __**- Isto é uma paixão sua, só que é trabalho, então não conta. Mas não se preocupe, nós encontraremos outra.**__ - passei a mão por meus cabelos e, sem perceber, comecei a enrolar uma mecha entre os dedos. __**- Pode ser algo relacionado a estudo, um hobby, um esporte... Tem de ser algo que te prenda, que você anseie, que te inspire. Mas é claro que isso não exclui uma mulher...**_

Acabo rindo quando ele diz que eu afasto tanto as pessoas que não tem como carregá-las comigo para um abismo. Continuo escutando o que ele tem a falar, impressionado em ver a vitalidade que ele é capaz de imprimir em cada palavra. E, de repente... ele volta a fazer aquilo com os seus cabelos loiros. Perco-me um pouco, apesar de continuar ouvindo o que ele diz: **- O Isaac é um cara de sorte.** - acabo soltando, e não pude me controlar porque eu nem ao menos sabia dizer de onde esse comentário havia surgido **- Porque você é uma pessoa muito legal, Hyoga.** - complemento com pressa **- Quero dizer; você tem uma cabeça legal, fala uma coisas que ajudam muito e...** - o que eu estou falando? Lá está ele, me dizendo que preciso buscar inspiração, até sugerindo que eu pudesse buscar essa inspiração numa mulher e eu solto uma coisa dessas? O que eu tenho na cabeça? **- Enfim, espero que ele saiba te dar o devido valor.** - finalizo, tentando não parecer alguém que fala sem pensar.

_**- Você deveria dizer isso a ele.**__ - respondo, o sorriso morrendo em meus lábios. __**- Desculpe, não quero te incomodar com isto.**_

Lembrei-me na mesma hora do tal acordo que o russo me disse ter feito com o Isaac. Havia me esquecido disso momentaneamente. **- Você não me incomoda, pato.** - digo simplesmente, esperando que seja o bastante para que ele fale sobre o assunto. Da outra vez, ele pediu para não conversarmos sobre isso. Não quero forçá-lo, mas começo a ficar mais preocupado.

_Embora falar sobre Isaac realmente me incomodasse, eu não me negaria a falar disso com Ikki, não depois de ele se abrir tanto comigo. __**- Nossa relação não é como imagina, não somos o casal mais harmonioso do mundo. **__- sorrio com certo tom de escárnio. __**- Tanto que ele propôs esta história de relação aberta.**_

**- É, eu devo confessar que isso me incomoda.** - eu disse isso, mas nem sabia por que me incomodava tanto. **- De verdade, Hyoga. Agora, ainda mais que antes, eu te digo que você é um cara muito legal e qualquer pessoa deveria ficar mais que contente em te ter ao lado. Então, porque esse cara fica te tratando assim? Por que ele quer essa relação aberta? Pra que ele precisa de mais gente se tem você?** - pergunto sentindo meu tom de voz ir aumentando. **- E, mais importante... Por que você aceita isso? **

_**- Ele não sabe o que está fazendo, Ikki. O Isaac tem um problema sério, e acha que me liberando para transar com outras pessoas, vai resolvê-lo. Eu ainda não aceitei, não completamente. Eu me cansei de discutir a respeito, mas não me envolvi com ninguém, até hoje.**__ - deveria completar que ainda não havia me sentido tentado a fazê-lo, até este momento?_

**- Problema? Que tipo de problema?** - só conseguia ficar pensando em que tipo de problema aquele caolho idiota poderia ter a ponto de querer liberar o russo para outra pessoa. Sendo bem realista, qualquer um poderia ver que o Hyoga não era do tipo que ficaria sem encontrar quem o quisesse. E, obviamente, se ele não ficou com alguém até hoje, tinha sido apenas porque ele não quis. Certamente, pretendentes não faltaram. Imaginei então que esse loiro devia ter uma fila de caras querendo ficar com ele, mesmo ele não demonstrando qualquer interesse. E pensei em como deveria ser quando ele quisesse. Como deveria se sentir o cara com quem esse loiro quisesse ficar. Com certeza, não deveria ser nada mau. O Hyoga é muito atraente e tem esse jeito inalcançável e inatingível... ser a pessoa que tem a atenção dele deve ser incrível. O que me faz voltar a pensar no quanto o Isaac é um imbecil. **- Pra esse caolho retardado te fazer uma proposta insana dessas, só se ele tiver problema pra... **- e, súbito, pareci compreender de que se tratava tudo aquilo. Emudeci no mesmo instante.

_Ikki entendeu qual era o problema, enfim. Calmamente, eu completei o que ele não teve coragem de dizer: __**- Ele é impotente. Há quase um ano, ele sofreu um acidente de carro. Não foi tão grave, mas ele sofreu um trauma pélvico, que o impossibilitou de manter uma ereção por tempo suficiente. Eu fui paciente, amoroso e cuidei dele, exatamente como um bom namorado deve fazer. Mas não adiantou muito, pois ele ficou depressivo mesmo assim. Depois que ele se recuperou do acidente, continuou sem ereções, e esta situação continua até hoje. Ele não quer procurar outros médicos, e colocou em sua cabeça que eu devo me satisfazer com outros homens. Na cabeça dele, é simples: eu transo com alguém e supro o desejo do meu corpo, e depois volto para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.**_

Engoli em seco. Aquilo tudo era bem mais informação do que eu era capaz de assimilar de uma vez só. **- Ah, então ele é...** - pigarreio, sem-graça **- Isso é chato.** - tento encontrar as palavras certas a dizer. **- Bom, isso tudo é muito trágico, mas... acho que essa solução que ele encontrou está longe de ser ideal, pato. Afinal, você me parece nitidamente insatisfeito com isso.** - eu me calo por um segundo e depois continuo **- Desculpe perguntar, mas fiquei um pouco curioso... então essa "relação aberta", como vocês chamam, não é uma via de duas mãos. Porque, se entendi bem, apenas você poderia procurar algo fora, já que ele está incapacitado. Por acaso, ele não tem medo de te perder ao deixar que você vá atrás de outras pessoas?**

_Eu estava pensando no que dizer, já que nem eu mesmo sabia a resposta daquela pergunta, quando meu celular tocou. _

_ Era Isaac, ligando do meu apartamento, querendo saber onde eu estava e se iria demorar. Enrolei-me todo para responder, principalmente por conta do comentário sarcástico que ele usou, ao saber que eu estava com o Ikki. Envergonhado, despedi-me rapidamente de Ikki e saí de seu apartamento feito uma bala._

_ Não dei tempo para que Fênix se despedisse de mim, estava completamente acanhado com aquela conversa. Enquanto caminhava até meu carro, a chuva começou a cair. A garoa logo se tornou um temporal e, mesmo molhado, continuei seguindo meu caminho. Quando finalmente alcancei o veículo, enfiei a mão no bolso e notei que minha chave não estava ali._

Não recebi qualquer resposta de Hyoga, porque o Isaac deve ter pressentido que falávamos dele e resolveu interromper a nossa conversa. Percebi o quanto o russo ficou embaraçado para falar com ele, provavelmente por conta do assunto de que tratávamos no exato instante em que aquele finlandês-caolho-impotente ligou. O resultado disso foi que, tão logo ele desligou o celular, disse de forma atropelada que precisava ir, que sentia muito e, sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa, partiu.

Fiquei chateado, não nego. A presença do Hyoga estava sendo agradável, mesmo com todo aquele turbilhão de emoções. Suspirei resignado e fiquei sentado no sofá, olhando para o vazio. Vi que, pouco depois dele deixar meu apartamento, começou a chover. E logo virou uma forte tempestade. Passei então a observar a chuva, absorto em pensamentos íntimos, quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Estranhei, e me levantei sem pressa para atender.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando abri a porta e me deparei com um Hyoga ensopado diante de mim: **- Pato? O que foi? Por que voltou?** – perguntei enquanto o fazia entrar, tratando de encaminhá-lo logo pelo corredor que dava para os dois quartos e o banheiro, onde o fiz entrar para que pudesse se secar.

_Não tive outra alternativa, a não ser retornar à casa de Ikki. __**- Eu esqueci a chave do carro.**__ - respondi sem jeito, por causa da fuga anterior. Ele me fez entrar e eu, calado, apenas o segui pelo corredor._

Deixei-o no banheiro e fui até o meu quarto buscar uma toalha para ele. Quando voltei, Hyoga já tinha se livrado da jaqueta que vestia e estava agora prestes a retirar sua camiseta, que se via completamente colada ao seu corpo, delineando perfeitamente aquele corpo que eu já tinha visto outras vezes, mas que agora me causava uma sensação esquisita. Além disso, os traços mais másculos pareciam se acentuar à medida em que ele começava a tirar essa peça. E era como se eu visse em câmera lenta a tudo aquilo. As gotas d'água escorrendo por aquele corpo, a camisa subindo lentamente e me deixando ver, parte após parte, aquela barriga travada, aquele peitoral firme, aquele... Sacudi a cabeça. Que porra é essa? O que está me dando? Fiquei maluco? Repreendo-me duramente e, quando dou por mim, Hyoga já havia pegado a toalha que eu tinha trazido e secado seu torso nu, deixando-a depois em volta de seu pescoço enquanto torcia a camiseta na pia, como se buscasse retirar dela o excesso de água. **- Está pensando em vestir isso de novo? Nem pensar, pato ensopado. Te empresto uma camisa minha.** - saio antes que ele responda algo, aproveitando para me recompor.

No meu quarto, abro meu guarda-roupa e vejo que não faço ideia de que camisa escolher. Acabo regressando ao banheiro de mãos abanando e vejo agora o russo descendo o zíper da calça jeans pela fresta da porta, que estava apenas encostada. Claro, ele ia tirar a calça para enxugar também as pernas. Aliás, eu deveria emprestar uma calça também. E deveria entrar no banheiro e me fazer notar, em vez de ficar olhando para ele, escondido, como quem faz algo que não deve...

Mas eu não devia estar fazendo aquilo mesmo, oras! Céus, o que estava me dando? Que diabos era tudo aquilo? **- QUE MERDA!** - acabo falando, em voz alta, e denunciando minha presença ali.

_O palavrão praticamente gritado, atraiu meu olhar para ele. Há quanto tempo Ikki estava ali, e por que eu tinha a impressão de que estava me olhando? Será que minha mente estava me pregando peças? Ele é hétero, Hyoga! Deixe de ser imbecil! Olho para as mãos dele e vejo que estão vazias. __**- Frango, você não precisa se preocupar, eu visto estas roupas mesmo. **__- meu telefone volta a tocar, e não preciso olhar o visor para saber quem é. __**- Eu tenho que ir, o Isaac está impaciente.**__ - explico, tentando sorrir e ao mesmo tempo disfarçar o desconforto que sinto. Fiquei na dúvida se retirava ou não a calça, e acabei não fazendo nenhum dos dois, ficando parado ali com o zíper aberto e cara de paisagem._

Estava difícil permanecer ali, de frente para Hyoga naquele estado. Ele precisava vestir algo, com urgência, ou então... Respirei fundo. Ou então o quê, Ikki Amamiya? Recomponha-se! Repetia isso para mim a todo instante. **- É que eu não sei o seu tamanho e não sei qual camisa caberia em você. Ia te chamar pra você mesmo escolher algo no meu quarto.** - eu acabei de convidá-lo para ir ao meu quarto! Vestindo apenas uma calça parcialmente aberta! E então fico olhando para aquele zíper aberto, deixando à mostra uma cueca preta que... Respiro fundo de novo. **- Aproveita e escolhe uma calça ou bermuda também. Essas suas roupas estão imprestáveis agora.** - dou as costas e sigo para o meu quarto, esperando que ele venha logo atrás.

_O fato dele encarar meu zíper aberto, me desconcertou. O que estava acontecendo com ele? E por que eu estava começando a ficar duro, só com o olhar de Ikki sobre mim? Tentando ignorar e, principalmente, disfarçar este incômodo, eu o segui até seu quarto. Escolhi a primeira camiseta e calça que encontrei, e me virei de costas para me vestir, perguntando-me por que ele não saía._

Ele escolheu rapidamente duas peças do meu guarda-roupa e logo começava a se vestir. E eu não consegui me mover para sair dali. Eu o vi terminando de retirar as calças e não podia tirar os olhos dele. Não entendia, não sabia o que era aquilo, ou melhor, meu corpo sabia bem, porque já começava a reagir de forma significativa. O problema é que a minha cabeça estava dando voltas e, enquanto eu não conseguia encontrar qualquer explicação lógica para o que sentia, meu corpo dava sinais cada vez mais visíveis de que estava gostando muito do que via. E eu sentia que logo ficaria mais difícil de controlar. Por isso, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, dei meia-volta e deixei meu quarto. Felizmente, Hyoga estava de costas para mim e não viu nada disso.

Fui até a varanda esperar que ele terminasse de se vestir. O vento frio da tempestade que caía lá fora ajudou a esfriar meus ânimos e outras coisas...

Consegui acalmar o meu corpo dessa maneira, mas não meus pensamentos. Só parei de indagar o que se passava comigo quando Hyoga apareceu na sala, com seu celular tocando sem parar, procurando a chave de seu carro pelo local. O barulho insistente do aparelho parecia deixá-lo agitado demais para encontrar qualquer coisa e a chave nem parecia estar ali.

**- Eu te levo, pato.** – disse, súbito. E, permitindo que meu corpo me guiasse enquanto minha cabeça não era capaz de tomar qualquer decisão, caminhei até uma mesinha que ficava próxima à porta e peguei a chave do meu jipe que estava sobre ela. **– Não vamos deixar o seu namorado esperando.** – acrescentei, em um tom quase agressivo. Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo e falando aquelas coisas já não importava. De repente, todo eu era guiado por impulsos, que eram o que havia de mais forte em mim, dominando-me por inteiro.

Agora, a razão teria de esperar.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: (Lua Prateada)**

**1: **O título do capítulo é em homenagem à minha escritora preferida, Clarice Lispector (esse trecho faz parte da obra "A Hora da Estrela").**  
**

**2: **Mabel, como você não tem uma conta, vamos responder ao seu review por aqui mesmo, está bem?

Olha, muito obrigada, de coração, pelo carinho. Mesmo sem ter um perfil no site, você se deu ao trabalho de nos escrever, dizendo o que está achando da fic. Isso significa muito para a gente, viu?

Eu também li "Primavera" da Madame Verlaine. Foi a primeira fic com esse casal que eu li, em português – antes eu só lia fic deles em espanhol. E me apaixonei perdidamente!

Sim, eles são intensos e perfeitos juntos. É uma combinação deliciosamente perigosa...

Muito legal você ter se dado ao trabalho de escrever sobre cada capítulo em separado! É, esse encontro deles via MSN funcionou bem , porque ajuda a aproximar pessoas que não se veem há muito tempo. Quanto ao Isaac, é um bobo mesmo. Vai perder e quando se der conta, será tarde... Já a Esmeralda, essa é outra que não consegue perceber a realidade. Resumindo... Ikki será do Hyoga e Hyoga será do Ikki, como deve ser! =)

Enfim, obrigada mesmo por postar! Ficamos muito felizes, de verdade! Tanto que eu voltei a escrever, quero dizer, por enquanto, apenas em parceria, mas a Mamba está me empolgando a voltar. E os reviews também ajudam um bocado!

Por isso, continue dizendo o que está achando! Fiquei feliz em saber que o primeiro review grandão que mandou foi pra gente. Faremos o possível para continuarmos merecedoras, viu?

Beijo grande!


	6. A Proposta

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: A Proposta**

_No carro de Ikki, o silêncio imperava. Ele estava com uma expressão tão séria, que me incomodou. Acho que nosso almoço não terminou como esperávamos, embora eu não saiba exatamente o que estávamos esperando. Eu olhei pela janela, ainda teríamos uns quinze minutos de viagem._

_ Eu não poderia manter aquele clima chato entre nós, nem queria. Ele estava precisando de um amigo, eu também. Ainda faríamos o projeto do site juntos, o que nos rendia várias horas juntos. Pensando nisso, eu decidi descontrair o ambiente, mantendo as brincadeiras sexuais bem longe, é claro._

_** - Você prefere que eu sente no banco de trás? Assim você pode bancar o meu motorista com perfeição! Fala alguma coisa, frango, eu não gosto tanto assim de silêncio...**__ - eu ri, esperando que ele compreendesse minha intenção._

Escuto Hyoga quebrar o silêncio e fazer uma brincadeira, tentando melhorar o clima. Olho para ele de soslaio, muito rapidamente, e volto a direcionar meus olhos apenas para a pista. Permaneço quieto por mais alguns segundos antes de responder. **- Não gosta de silêncio, mas gosta de correr para o seu namorado assim que ele chama. **- qual a relação de uma coisa com a outra? Que raio de comentário foi esse? Não sei como melhorar o que disse e opto por voltar a me calar.

_**- Você sabe que isso não fez o menor sentido, não é?**__ - digo num tom divertido, recusando-me a acreditar que ele está com ciúmes de Isaac. __**- Eu só... Não sei, confesso que não gosto de deixá-lo esperando, não com toda aquela tendência autodestrutiva dele. Eu sei que passo a impressão de que eu sou uma espécie de cordeirinho, mas não sou. Estou preocupado com ele, e com o que vai pensar de nós dois. **__- fico um pouco mais sério, mas procurando demonstrar que não me senti ofendido com o comentário._

**- Em primeiro lugar, o que eu disse fez muito sentido.** - devolvo, de forma irracional e quase infantil **- Em segundo, você tinha me dito que não possuía compromissos hoje. Preocupado com a tendência autodestrutiva dele? Qual é a desse cara, afinal de contas? Ele quer liberar você pra alguém, mas quando se dá conta de que isso pode mesmo acontecer, ele se apavora? Porque é isso que ele pensou, não é? Ele achou que você estava comigo para ter o que ele não pode te dar.** - falei tudo de uma única vez, sem pensar. Não estava pensando, não me sentia capaz e algo dentro de mim queimava e eu simplesmente tinha que colocar pra fora.

_Fiquei sem palavras, por um instante. De onde vinha tanta fúria? __**- Eu realmente não tinha compromissos hoje, e não esperava que ele fosse até minha casa. Tenho certeza de que, a essa altura, ele já nos imaginou fazendo coisas impublicáveis no seu quarto, mas não quero fazê-lo passar por isso. Quero encontrá-lo depressa para que não haja margem para dúvidas, entende? Ele ainda é meu namorado, Ikki, e mesmo que ele não esteja retribuindo, eu ainda devo companheirismo a ele.**_

Demoro a responder, fingindo estar mais atento à direção do meu jipe. Mas não consegui não ficar com aquelas palavras repetindo-se em minha cabeça continuamente. "... ele já nos imaginou fazendo coisas impublicáveis no seu quarto...". É impressionante o poder sugestivo que as palavras podem ter. Agora, quem subitamente se via invadido por imagens nada decentes era eu. A imagem do corpo molhado de Hyoga em meu banheiro... aquelas gotas d'água escorrendo vagarosamente por aquele torso nu... a calça semi-aberta, deixando entrever a cueca preta... e o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse me deixado levar pelos meus desejos irracionais naquela hora...

Engoli em seco e senti minha respiração ficar algo descompassada, fora o incômodo de perceber que minha calça jeans começava a ficar apertada demais em uma região que eu não queria acreditar que voltava a dar sinais de vida, ainda mais fortes. Respirei fundo, o mais que pude, e certamente Hyoga percebeu meu intuito de me acalmar com isso: **- Você não está parecendo o namorado dele, pato. Tá parecendo babá desse cara.** - falo sem olhar para ele, como se soubesse que esse simples ato me faria perder todo o esforço em me restabelecer.

_**- Eu não sou babá dele, Ikki. Honestamente, não sei por que se importa tanto com isso. Eu não te entendo, sabia? Desde que entrei nesse carro, você só me dirigiu a palavra para perguntar como chegar à minha casa, agora quer brigar por um assunto que nem te diz respeito?**__ - eu não pude evitar meu nervosismo, não depois de ele atingir meu calcanhar-de-aquiles._

**- Ah, nem me diz respeito?** - não sei por que isso mexeu tanto comigo. Realmente, não me dizia respeito, mas... me incomodava profundamente **- Acontece que você estava na minha casa, tratando de negócios comigo e tivemos que interromper tudo porque seu namorado impotente ficou inseguro de repente e te mandou voltar correndo pra casa, o que você faz sem pensar duas vezes! Então, pato, essa droga de situação me diz respeito porque você se atrapalhou como profissional, me atrapalhou como seu cliente e, pra piorar tudo, eu ainda estou tendo que te levar pra casa debaixo dessa chuva! **- acabei me exaltando, falando bem mais alto que o necessário e dizendo coisas completamente absurdas. Não estávamos tendo uma reunião de negócios; ele era apenas um amigo querendo me ajudar... e eu me ofereci para levá-lo pra casa.

Mas já era, a voz da razão estava completamente perdida dentro de mim e eu apenas falava, sem pensar no que dizia, sem medir as consequências do que falava.

_Eu me calei naquele instante. Ambos estávamos exaltados, não adiantaria insistir naquela discussão. O problema foi o clima, ainda mais tenso do que antes. Ikki virou à direita num cruzamento e indiquei que parasse diante do segundo edifício da rua. Não me surpreendi ao ver Isaac na portaria, me esperando__**. - Eu...**__ - não sabia o que dizer, estava me sentindo péssimo._

_ Olhei timidamente para Ikki, esperando que dissesse algo que aliviasse a situação constrangedora._

**- Que surpresa. Namorado inseguro à espera.** - digo enquanto estaciono o carro em frente à portaria. Percebi que o Hyoga não estava mais querendo discutir, mas eu estava irrefreável. **- Olha, eu tava pensando e concluí que é melhor não trabalharmos juntos, pato. Você é complicado demais com essa sua relação bizarra com o impotente aí.** - Por que eu estava falando isso? Eu estava agredindo o russo gratuitamente e dizendo coisas que não eram verdadeiras. Eu queria trabalhar com o loiro, sim. Mas me sentia tão estranho... do lado de fora, Isaac nos olhava parecendo impaciente, esperando que Hyoga descesse do carro.

E eu não queria isso.

Não queria que ele saísse, que fosse pra casa com aquele cara, de quem eu fazia questão de ressaltar, a toda hora, o problema que havia recém-descoberto nele... De qualquer forma, em minha já tão perturbada cabeça, creio que me apeguei à possibilidade de que, se eu provocasse Hyoga, ele não sairia do carro. Se começássemos a discutir, ele ficaria. Pelo menos, um pouco mais.

_**- Você realmente não quer mais trabalhar comigo? Ou só está querendo tripudiar em cima da minha 'relação bizarra'? **__- não queria demonstrar minha tristeza com o que ele disse, mas foi impossível. Ouvi uma batida no vidro da janela. Era Isaac, parado com um guarda-chuva em uma das mãos, indicando com a outra que eu abaixasse o vidro. Foi o que fiz, imediatamente._

_**- Oi, meu amor.**__ - Isaac me cumprimenta, roubando um selinho que eu não retribuí. Ultimamente ele não costuma ser carinhoso assim, e eu logo percebo que é por causa do Ikki. __**- Oi. Eu já estou subindo, Isaac.**__ - digo sem muito entusiasmo, esperando que ele entre novamente e me deixe ouvir a resposta de Ikki._

_**- Fênix, como vai? Por que você não sobe também? Podemos tomar um vinho, para afastar o frio.**__ - ele abre um sorriso falso, e espero que Ikki não acate sua provocação._

Vi como o russo abaixou o vidro assim que o caolho pediu que ele o fizesse. Cada vez mais eu me enervava por sentir que esse Hyoga que saía apressado do meu apartamento por conta de uma simples ligação, ou que fazia o que o outro mandava sem pestanejar, não era o mesmo com quem eu conversei pelo MSN, na pizzaria ou na minha casa. Tudo isso me fazia gostar menos desse ex-marina, se é que isso era possível.

Então vejo-o beijar o loiro rapidamente, como se quisesse marcar seu território, como se quisesse me provar algo. Eu já apertava o volante com força, tentando não dizer mais nada, mas aí ouço o convite desse idiota que, visivelmente, quer me provocar. Pois bem. Ele quer brincar com fogo? Vou ensinar a ele como se faz. **- Um vinho cai bem.** - falo sem sorrir, sem qualquer esforço para me fazer simpático.

Retiro a chave da ignição e olho para o russo: **- Vamos, pato? **- pergunto, no mesmo tom sério, com uma expressão fria no rosto.

_Para o meu desespero, Ikki caiu na armadilha. Suspirei, cansado dos joguinhos de Isaac. Ouvi Fênix me chamar e assenti com a cabeça, descendo do carro logo em seguida. _

_ Entramos juntos no prédio e, durante todo o tempo, Isaac mantinha aquele sorrisinho de escárnio. Eu sabia o que ele realmente queria e, só de imaginar a possibilidade, eu já sentia vontade de vomitar. Aquela noite seria mais um de seus testes. Porque todas as suas propostas não passavam disso, testes para ver quão fiel eu seria capaz de ser, o quanto o amava. Mas usar o Ikki nisso? Um amigo meu, alguém que eu realmente considerava? Isto era demais pra mim._

_ Subimos de elevador em silêncio, até o sétimo andar. Mostrando uma empolgação que não sentia, Isaac foi caminhando na frente e abriu a porta do 704._

_ Diminuí o passo, de modo que nos distanciamos um pouco de meu namorado. Com Ikki atrás de mim, eu sussurrei: __**- Eu não sou como ele pinta, está bem? Lembre-se de que você conhece a mim, não a ele.**__ - dizendo isso, eu entrei no apartamento._

Era um clima muito esquisito. Eu não era bobo, sabia bem que o caolho inseguro tinha me convidado para subir não por simples gentileza. Aquele cara devia estar querendo averiguar o que se passava. E, para isso, se fingia de desentendido. Eu realmente odeio esses tipos. Não gosto de gente que não diz o que pensa, que fica usando de artifícios e falsidade para descobrir o que quer saber. Prefiro a sinceridade, mas já percebi que isso é cada vez mais raro nos dias de hoje. De todo jeito, entrei para o teatrinho dele. Queria ver até que ponto esse cara chegava com tudo isso.

Entretanto, quando nos aproximávamos do apartamento, ouvi o que Hyoga disse, em voz baixa, e fiquei um pouco preocupado. Pelo visto, a coisa era um pouco mais séria do que eu pensava. Não respondi nada, até por não ser possível. No segundo seguinte, estava já entrando no apartamento do loiro.

_**- Sente-se, Ikki. Fique à vontade!**__ - eu disse, tentando sorrir um pouco. Isaac foi até a cozinha, buscar o vinho e as taças, e nesse meio tempo eu voltei a encarar Fênix. __**- Você vai me responder à pergunta que te fiz no carro? Realmente não quer que trabalhemos juntos? **__- novamente não disfarcei a tristeza, mesmo não sabendo por que a ideia de não trabalhar com ele me fizesse mal._

Já tinha até me esquecido do comentário impensado que havia feito no meu jipe. Suspirei, sentindo-me menos nervoso, mas com outras sensações estranhas tomando o lugar do nervosismo. Eu não gostava do Isaac, fato. Contudo, não sabia dizer ao certo o que estava sentindo diante do que acontecia. Estar ali, daquele jeito, naquela circunstância, era realmente esquisito. **- Esquece o que eu falei no carro, pato. Eu estava nervoso. **- os olhos dele estavam mais tristes; não gostei de vê-los assim. E me senti mal por entender que eu era responsável por isso, com aquela agressão gratuita.

**- Eu ia gostar de trabalhar com você. Isso se você não se incomodar com minhas mudanças intempestivas de humor.** - termino de falar e abro um sorriso amigável, buscando melhorar a situação.

_As palavras amenas dele, junto com o sorriso que abriu, acalmaram-me de uma forma que eu não esperava. Eu realmente pensava que estivesse nervoso por conta de Isaac, mas agora percebo que era muito mais pela possibilidade de não trabalhar com Ikki. Sorrio de volta, sentindo-me mais tranquilo e completo: __**- Frango, seu sobrenome deveria ser 'mudança de humor'!**_

_ Eu comecei a rir, sem me importar com o fato de que Isaac podia nos ver da cozinha. Quando ele retornou, trazendo o vinho e as taças, eu notei que o ar de superioridade havia abandonado seu rosto. __**- Então, vocês se divertiram hoje?**__ - meu namorado pergunta, mas em vez de dirigir seu olhar a mim, é Ikki quem ele encara._

Vejo que Hyoga soube aceitar meu pedido de desculpas sem precisar de mais nada. Não me questionou sobre por que eu estava nervoso, não fez qualquer coisa para prolongar a situação chata. Pelo contrário, ajudou a aliviar o clima de uma forma tão agradável, abrindo um sorriso tão bonito, que logo me esqueço de que até poucos segundos atrás eu estava me sentindo mal em estar ali. Entretanto, o caolho chega no momento exato para me relembrar disso: **- Sim, bastante. O Hyoga é uma ótima companhia.** - respondo, sem ser grosseiro, mas sem sorrir, enquanto recebo a taça que ele me entrega.

_**- Ah, eu sei bem o quanto...**__ - Isaac deixa claro o tom malicioso e observa atentamente a minha reação e a de Ikki. Provavelmente espera ver no nosso olhar o que aconteceu entre nós dois. __**- Este loiro aqui pode ser uma companhia deliciosa.**__ - completou, deixando-me acanhado._

_**- Isaac, eu e Ikki faremos um projeto juntos, vou fazer um site para mostrar os trabalhos dele.**__ - tentei mudar de assunto, mas meu namorado sequer se interessou em saber qual era o trabalho de Ikki._

_**- Trabalhar juntos? Então a tarde de vocês realmente foi bem produtiva, não é? E quanto você vai cobrar pelos serviços, Hyoga? Ou já cobrou?**__ - Isaac diz num tom de escárnio, voltando a encarar Ikki._

Eu coloquei a taça sobre a mesinha de centro e me levantei, ficando em pé, de frente para Isaac, encarando-o firmemente: **- Qual o seu problema? Tem alguma coisa que você queira falar? Fala na minha cara. **- não levantei o tom da minha voz, não precisava. Conheço a força da minha presença, sei que quando quero me impor, apenas um gesto me basta. E fiquei revoltado com o comentário desse imbecil. Agora ele queria o quê, humilhar o Hyoga? Como ele tinha coragem de falar do russo desse jeito?

_Isaac não se alterou, tampouco desfez o sorriso zombeteiro. __**- Quem tem que me dizer algo é você, Ikki. Por acaso está interessado no meu namorado?**__ - perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Fênix._

_ Fiquei apreensivo com a pergunta, ansioso pela reação de Ikki. Espera um pouco, ansioso? Não, amedrontado era a palavra correta._

Meneei a cabeça, com um sorriso incrédulo no rosto. **- Você tem problemas, cara... Sério mesmo. Devia procurar ajuda. E não digo apenas em relação ao seu negócio aí... **- dirigi um olhar rápido para baixo, indicando sobre o que falava. **- A sua cabeça não tá legal e seria bom você conversar com alguém que pudesse te ajudar nesse ponto.** - percebo que a expressão do Isaac se modifica um pouco e ele lança um olhar interrogativo para o russo.

**- É, o Hyoga me contou a respeito.** - falei, sentindo um certo gosto de satisfação, como se necessitasse jogar na cara dele que o Hyoga confiava em mim, como se precisasse mostrar que tínhamos algum vínculo importante também. **- Sinceramente, não é liberando o Hyoga para outras pessoas que você vai resolver esse problema. Até porque, o pato não é um objeto pra você sair rifando por aí, pra quem quiser.** - finalizo, esquivando-me da pergunta que, sei bem, eu não saberia responder. Se eu estava interessado no Hyoga? Já não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Eu me dividia entre o que parecia querer e o que devia querer...

_Saber que Ikki tinha conhecimento de seu problema deixou Isaac um pouco desarmado, mas ele logo se recuperou. __**- Não te perguntei o que você acha das minhas atitudes, Fênix. Perguntei se tem interesse no meu namorado.**__ - aquela situação me fez explodir. __**- O Ikki é hétero, Isaac. Quer parar com essa palhaçada? Ele é um amigo, não passará disso! **__- afirmei, evitando o olhar de Ikki._

Escutar da boca do Hyoga que não passaria disso me fez sentir uma frustração completamente ilógica. Ou melhor... já não me parecia tão ilógica assim. De toda forma, o russo sabia do que falava. E isso me ajudou a encontrar a voz da razão dentro de mim, novamente. **- Eu não tenho qualquer interesse no seu namorado, Isaac. **- fiz questão de chamar o loiro de namorado do finlandês, para mostrar que eu sabia qual era o meu lugar nessa história.

**- Como ele disse, sou hétero. Até pouco tempo, eu tinha uma namorada, mas achei melhor ficar só porque sou o tipo de cara que gosta de curtir várias, em vez de ficar com apenas uma. Ou seja, eu gosto tanto de mulher que uma só não me satisfaz.** - que coisa estranha; eu falava como se precisasse provar para mim mesmo minha heterossexualidade. De qualquer modo, esperava que minha resposta fosse o bastante para dar um fim àquela discussão surreal.

_Isaac sorriu satisfeito. Logo descobriríamos o porquê: __**- Sendo assim, Ikki, eu tenho uma proposta para vocês dois. **__- ele relaxou no sofá e agia como se a ideia mais extraordinária acabasse de lhe ocorrer. __**- Está disposto a ouvir, Fênix? **_

Achei estranha a expressão que o rosto dele assumia agora. Uma parte minha alertou-me, como se dissesse que o melhor a fazer agora era ir embora, como se soubesse que, ficando ali, eu me envolveria em um problema sem tamanho. Mas outra parte de mim, como que atraída por esse perigo desconhecido, dominou-me e eu acabei me sentando de volta no sofá. **- Estou. O que quer propor?** – indaguei, com a voz mais calma.

_**- Não vou fazer rodeios, já que você tem conhecimento do meu problema.**__ - Isaac parou um pouco e analisou Ikki, buscando minha mão logo em seguida e me puxando para seu colo. Estava um pouco atordoado pela situação, e não me neguei. __**- Eu quero que você satisfaça o meu namorado pra mim. Apenas no quesito sexual, é claro. **__- eu tentei me desvencilhar dos braços de Isaac, no mesmo instante que ouvi suas palavras. Mas ele me segurou no seu colo, provavelmente foi por isso que me puxou, em primeiro lugar. Sabia que eu não permaneceria ali de bom grado._

_**- E então, Fênix? Está interessado?**_

Eu escutava o que ele dizia, mas não acreditava. Olhei para Hyoga, e vi como Isaac o segurava em seu colo, de forma possessiva, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia oferecê-lo de bandeja para mim, quase como se o russo não tivesse vontade própria. Era uma loucura, aquilo tudo era loucura! Parecia que eu havia sido tragado para aqueles filmes em que situações tão absurdas ocorrem que, ao assistir, pensamos que algo do tipo jamais ocorreria na vida real. E agora, lá estava eu, o pivô do meu próprio filme surreal**. **

** - Isaac, eu acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse. Eu sou hétero. Eu gosto de mulheres, não de homens. De verdade; de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca? Até porque se eu tivesse de fazer algo com o Hyoga, nem sei por onde iria começar... Eu nunca estive com outro homem, não tenho essa inclinação.** - parei de falar, porque vi que já estava me explicando demais.

_**- Eu amo o Hyoga, quero que ele obtenha o prazer que não posso proporcionar, mas não abro mão de ter o amor dele para mim. Você sendo hétero, Ikki, torna tudo ainda mais perfeito. Você pode suprir os desejos do meu loirinho aqui, sem tentar roubá-lo de mim. E não se preocupe com os pormenores. Uma vez sozinho com este aqui, você será guiado pelo instinto, acredite. Como eu disse a você, o Hyoga pode ser uma companhia deliciosa...**__ - as palavras de Isaac pareciam punhais me perfurando. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de vergonha, nojo e desespero. Eu não poderia ficar ali, não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Ikki depois de todos aqueles absurdos que ouvimos. Num movimento extremamente bruto, consegui me desvencilhar de Isaac, e saí apressado do meu apartamento, sem olhar para trás._

Não conseguia acreditar; quanto mais eu me negava, mais ele insistia. Porque eu estava me negando, não estava? Em dado momento, eu já nem sabia mais. Então, vi como Hyoga pareceu enfurecer-se e desvencilhou-se Isaac, abandonando o apartamento rapidamente. **- Você perdeu o juízo, só pode.** - falei me levantando no mesmo instante. **- Eu não posso aceitar uma coisa dessas, Isaac. Não é justo com ninguém, mas especialmente com o Hyoga. Eu tenho grande respeito por ele, considero-o meu amigo e sei que há limites que não se devem ultrapassar. Você devia saber disso também.** - Caminho com pressa até a porta, e saio sem dizer mais uma palavra, preocupado apenas em encontrar Hyoga. Não tive paciência de esperar pelo elevador e comecei a descer as escadas correndo, na esperança de achá-lo pelo caminho.

_Ikki quase tropeçou em mim, nas escadas. Tenho o costume de ficar sentado por ali, quando quero ficar sozinho. Quando notei sua presença, enxuguei rapidamente minhas lágrimas e me encolhi ainda mais, abraçando minhas pernas junto ao meu peito. Não disse nada, não tive coragem. Sequer olhei pra ele, também. Estava tão envergonhado, que não sabia como agir. O que eu poderia dizer? __**- Desculpe-me pelo constrangimento. **__- foi a única coisa em que pude pensar._

Ao encontrar Hyoga sentado ali, senti um grande alívio por achá-lo razoavelmente rápido. Entretanto, vi como a minha presença pareceu deixá-lo desconfortável e isso me chateou. Mas que droga. Por culpa daquele idiota, iríamos perder o que começávamos a construir? Não queria aceitar isso. Sentei-me ao seu lado, percebendo que ele evitava me olhar. **- Não precisa se desculpar. Você não tem culpa de nada.** - falei buscando um tom de voz tranquilo, mas ainda me sentia zangado com o que aquele imprestável tinha acabado de propor. **- A propósito... seu apartamento é muito bonito, pato.** - resolvi mudar completamente de assunto, tentando assim, melhorar aquela situação chata.

_**- Obrigado.**__ - tentei sorrir, mas foi inútil. __**- Às vezes, me pergunto o que eu ainda faço ao lado dele. E não sei a resposta, nunca consigo chegar a ela. Sempre começo a pensar nos problemas dele, no acidente... Foi culpa minha, sabe? A culpa foi toda minha.**__ - Ikki não havia perguntado, mas senti necessidade de dizer. Era como se precisasse me explicar pra ele, a ideia de que Fênix tivesse uma imagem ruim de mim simplesmente me apavorava._

**- Calma, pato.** - coloquei minha mão no joelho dele, e percebi que o corpo dele tremia. **- Você tá muito nervoso agora, não precisa...** - eu ia dizer que ele não tinha que se explicar pra mim, mas então me dei conta de que ele parecia querer falar. Parecia que ele precisava disso e eu só queria que ele se sentisse melhor, então mudei o que dizia: **- Por que acha que a culpa foi sua?** - espantei-me em ver que, sem grande esforço, minha voz tinha um tom suave, quase doce, como se eu buscasse acalmá-lo com palavras macias.

_O toque da mão de Ikki em meu joelho me causou uma sensação estranha, mas procurei me focar em suas palavras suaves. __**- Ele dirigiu bêbado naquela noite, por minha causa. Estávamos numa festa na casa do Shun, ele ficou inseguro pela forma como eu e seu irmão agíamos. É claro que não tinha nada a ver, mas na cabeça dele, era outra história. O Isaac veio me confrontar, completamente bêbado. Naquela época eu era bem mais arredio e não me deixei levar fácil. Nós brigamos feio, em plena festa, ele ficou agressivo e aquilo foi a gota d'água. Quando ele disse que iríamos embora, eu quis ficar. Ele me ameaçou, eu não dei ouvidos e o mandei sumir dali e da minha vida. Se eu não tivesse feito isto, era eu quem dirigiria aquele carro, ele não sofreria o acidente e nem teria os problemas que tem hoje.**_

Escutei atentamente a toda aquela história, notando como havia um tom amargurado em cada palavra, carregada em excesso de uma culpa que ele não deveria sentir. **- Pato, presta atenção.** - minha voz mantinha o tom delicado e consegui que ele olhasse para mim. **- Ele procurou por isso. Eu sinto muito pelo acidente em si, mas a culpa não é sua. Quem bebeu foi ele. Quem procurou briga foi ele. E quem não teve consciência de que não estava capacitado para dirigir foi ele também. Você não pode querer assumir a culpa pelos atos de outra pessoa.** - os olhos úmidos dele, o rosto entristecido e tão vulnerável formavam um quadro quase poético. Se fosse uma fotografia, seria linda. Marcada por uma tristeza doce. Contudo, se ele sorrisse... Ah, se ele sorrisse! Essa poderia vir a se tornar a imagem mais bela em que eu já tivesse posto meus olhos. Movido por um impulso, levei minha mão direita ao rosto dele e afastei a franja loira que encobria um pouco de seus olhos claros. O gesto foi sutil, suave, e quase uma carícia. Sorri para ele, olhando em seus olhos: **- Não se culpe mais. Não faça isso com você.**

_As palavras gentis e o gesto suave me tranquilizaram. Ikki não foi a primeira pessoa a me eximir da culpa, mas foi a primeira vez que meu coração realmente quis acreditar nisto. Pus minha mão sobre a dele, e sorri docemente. Faltavam-me palavras para agradecer ao seu carinho, mas fiz um pequeno esforço para dizer algo: __**- E depois você diz que fere as pessoas e as arrasta para o abismo. Será que não tem consciência do quanto você é especial, Ikki?**__ - mordi o lábio, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para tocar no assunto que me incomodava. __**- Você pode me fazer um favor? Podemos agir como se você jamais tivesse entrado no meu apartamento hoje? Como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela proposta?**_

**- Que proposta?** - respondi com um sorriso como não estava acostumado a oferecer. Um sorriso por inteiro, um sorriso de corpo e alma, um sorriso que possivelmente me desnudava e que, por isso mesmo, eu evitava. Mas não poderia agir diferente disso agora... O sorriso que se desenhou no rosto de Hyoga era exatamente como eu imaginava que seria naquele momento. Ele não estava simplesmente bonito, como já havia se tornado usual para eu perceber. Não; dessa vez era algo que ia muito além dessa beleza meramente física. O semblante dele trazia algo que me atraía, que me fazia prender os olhos nele e me perder em uma sensação nova e desconhecida, como tantas outras que havia experimentado hoje, mas que era mais forte e mais aprazível. **- Obrigado por me fazer sentir especial.** - respondi sentindo-me leve. Eu não era tão especial assim, mas ao lado dele, sentia-me como se fosse. **- Escuta, já que o nosso dia tem sido tão agradável, que tal prolongá-lo um pouco mais?** - falo ignorando por completo o ocorrido de há pouco. Faria literalmente o que o russo me pedia. Aquilo nunca aconteceu.

_Eu não me lembrava de ver um sorriso tão lindo no rosto dele. Confesso que aquele sorriso me balançou, Ikki era tão charmoso! E não fazia de propósito, pelo menos não comigo. Sentia-me um pouco acanhado, por essas coisas mexerem tanto com o meu íntimo, mas acredito que seja a minha carência do momento, não é? Só pode ser... __**- Prolongar? O que tem em mente?**__ - pergunto, sentindo-me estremecer um pouco com as possibilidades que surgem em minha cabeça, todas envolvidas com a proposta de Isaac, para meu desespero._

**- Tem um parque de diversões que chegou na cidade há pouco tempo. Me disseram que é bom.** - na verdade, ninguém me disse. Escutei alguns colegas falando a respeito. E, não sei por que, mas me pareceu algo plausível. Tirar a cabeça do Hyoga disso que tinha acabado de acontecer era importante. Um lugar desses me parecia um bom local para afastá-lo disso, até porque não creio que ele queira voltar para seu apartamento agora. E nem deve; não enquanto aquele idiota estiver lá.

** - A chuva já estava parando quando entramos. Se tiver parado de chover, seria legal. Não acha? **- perguntei meio inseguro. Estava fazendo certo? Não tinha o costume de convidar pessoas a saírem comigo. Normalmente, ou o Shun me arrastava, ou... eu pegava alguma garota em algum bar e íamos direto para algum quarto de motel barato. Porque, claro, nunca levava nenhuma delas para minha casa. Sacudo a cabeça, afastando esses pensamento e olho interrogativo para o loiro.

_**- Quem é você e o que fez com o frango?**__ - eu ri, não perdendo a oportunidade de provocá-lo. __**- Parque de diversões? Isso afetará brutalmente a sua fama de mal! Mas eu adoraria ir até lá com você.**__ - completei, sorrindo ainda mais._

Terminei por rir, um pouco embaraçado. **- É, eu sei. Eu e um parque de diversões... não parecemos ter tanto em comum. Mas não ria tanto, pato. Ainda posso te surpreender em vários aspectos. Tem muitos lados meus que você não conhece.** - falo fingindo um tom misterioso e enigmático, de brincadeira. **- Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para o meu relógio do gato Félix, lá em casa. Pois saiba, pato das neves, que quando ninguém está vendo, eu gosto de comprar coisas engraçadas para minha casa e me divirto indo a parques desse tipo.** - terminei de dizer como se houvesse revelado um grande segredo, ainda mantendo o tom de brincadeira. **- E aí? Surpreso com o que eu posso ser?** - sorri divertido, enquanto nos levantávamos e terminávamos de descer as escadas para sair do prédio.

_**- Não. Estou ávido por mais, na verdade.**__ - disse simplesmente, enquanto o acompanhava até seu carro._

Chegamos do lado de fora do prédio e realmente havia parado de chover. O céu estava, inclusive, muito límpido agora e a tarde começava a morrer. Entramos no carro e eu me sentia em um estado bem melhor do que quando chegamos. **- Desculpe então, pato. Mas não tenho mais informação nenhuma a te dar.** - coloco a chave na ignição e dou a partida. **- Na verdade, eu sou previsível demais e até para inventar que sou diferente do esperado é complicado.** - digo com naturalidade enquanto dou ré com o jipe. **- O meu relógio de parede foi presente de grego de alguns colegas do meu trabalho e quem teve a brilhante ideia de colocá-lo lá foi meu irmão. Quanto ao parque de diversões, nunca estive em um. **- jogo um olhar simpático para o russo. **- Pronto, agora voltei a ser o ranzinza que você conhecia? **

_**- Sim, e eu adoro isso.**__ - sorri, aproveitando para olhá-lo livremente, enquanto dirigia. Meu celular começa a tocar, e vejo que é Isaac. Sem pensar muito, eu desligo o aparelho. __**- Nada de interrupções, certo?**_

**- Nada de interrupções.** - apresento meu habitual sorriso de canto enquanto dirijo em direção ao parque. E, assim como ele, retiro meu celular do bolso e o desligo também. **- Essa noite, vamos ser só eu e você, pato.**

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

**N/A (Mamba Negra): **

Olá! Primeira vez que apareço por aqui! Espero que gostem do capítulo!  
Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, de coração!  
A fic está tendo um retorno maravilhoso, coisa que não esperávamos, mas que nos empolga cada vez mais! Valeu mesmo pelo carinho!  
Beijos a todos,

Mamba.


	7. No parque de diversões

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: No parque de diversões**

Durante o trajeto até o parque de diversões, que ficava algo afastado do centro, conversamos sobre amenidades. Aproveitei para falar sobre a impressão que tive do apartamento dele. Era verdade; iríamos ignorar o que tinha se passado lá, mas eu podia falar sobre o lugar em si, sem que isso nos levasse ao Isaac.

O apartamento do loiro era todo em tons claros, inclusive os móveis. Parecia ter sido reformado recentemente; talvez ele tivesse mandado derrubar algum quarto ou algo assim, porque o lugar não seguia aquele padrão comum de apartamentos. A sala tinha três ambientes, sendo que num deles estava montado seu equipamento de trabalho: Uma mesa grande com dois computadores de alta geração e um monte de outras parafernalhas tecnológicas com as quais não sou muito familiarizado. Ali perto, havia também algumas poltronas e almofadas coloridas pelo chão. Já no segundo ambiente, estava a copa e no terceiro, um sofá grande, branco e almofadado, de frente para uma estante com uma TV enorme, home theater e aparelho de som.

O apartamento era muito decorado, tinha fotos de pessoas que ele devia considerar especiais por todos os lados, quadros na parede... A cor do ambiente ficava por conta dessas fotos, quadros e plantas espalhadas pela casa. **- Sua casa poderia até ser capa de revista. Muito bonita, mesmo. Até me fez ficar com vergonha do meu apartamento utilitário de homem solteiro que mobilia o lugar movido exclusivamente pela funcionalidade das coisas. **- rio de mim mesmo, recordando-me de como comprei tudo de que precisava muito rápido, sem maiores preocupações com a harmonia do ambiente, para o que Shun gostaria que eu me atentasse mais.

_**- Decorar meu apartamento foi um dos meus objetivos, em determinado momento. Eu fiquei obcecado por isso, na época. Não acho o seu apartamento ruim, mas se quiser, posso te arranjar umas revistas de decoração...**__ - Pensei em pedir uma foto dele, para acrescentar em minha decoração, mas estava acanhado, por alguma razão. Enchendo-me de coragem, finalmente perguntei: __**- Está faltando uma foto sua, na prateleira dos amigos especiais. Alguma chance de você me arranjar?**_

**- Revistas de decoração? Muito obrigado, mas acho que passo a oferta. Não levo jeito com essas coisas e aí, se você me emprestasse as revistas, eu olharia, acharia bonito, analisaria se as fotos eram boas ou não e ficaria por isso mesmo. Não; se quiser me ajudar, é melhor você mesmo, de vez em quando, me dizer o que eu posso mudar lá em casa para que ela fique mais "apresentável", como o Shun gosta de dizer.**

Sorrio com esse último comentário e desvio meus olhos da pista por um momento para o loiro. **- Mas não se preocupe, não estou querendo contratar seus serviços de decoração, pato. Já estou te dando muito trabalho com meu site. E quanto à minha foto...** - silencio por uns segundos e acabo fazendo uma careta**. - Não sei se é uma boa ideia...** - calo-me por mais alguns instantes. **- Eu não sou nada fotogênico, Hyoga.**

_**- Eu te ajudo, sim. Aliás já te dou uma dica: Plantas dão vida ao ambiente!**__ - eu ri, ao me lembrar de uma das primeiras frases que li, quando estava decorando meu apartamento. __**- E eu quero a foto sim! É impossível alguém tão bonito não ser fotogênico. **__- disse com toda a naturalidade, sem qualquer malícia ou segundas intenções. Estava apenas constatando uma verdade: Ikki é lindo, não posso negar._

**- A última planta que teve lá em casa, foi o Shun quem comprou. Acho que ela morreu...** - fiz um ar pensativo, de quem parece se recordar de que tinha uma planta em casa, mas nem lembra o que houve com ela. **- E eu não sou fotogênico, é sério.** - falei rindo. Em parte, ria por ter ficado sem-graça com o elogio que ele tinha me feito. Como leonino, eu adorava ter meu ego massageado assim, mas vindo de Hyoga, isso mexia comigo de uma forma um pouco diferente. **- Não conhece aquele ditado? "Em casa de ferreiro, o espeto é de pau"? Pois é, eu tiro as melhores fotos que você pode imaginar, mas quando me** **fotografam, é uma desgraça... De qualquer jeito, você é quem sabe. Talvez você precise mesmo de uma foto que assuste moscas ou outros insetos na sua estante.** - brinquei.

_**- Dê-me a foto, que eu decido o que fazer com ela. Está bem assim?**__ - disse num tom divertido, mas não abrindo mão de meu pedido. _

**- Estou tentando me lembrar de quando foi o momento em que te deixei confiante o bastante para você falar comigo desse jeito, tão demandante.** - sorri e vi que finalmente nos aproximávamos do parque**.- Chegamos.** - estacionei e percebi, pelo número de carros, que o lugar não deveria estar cheio. Provavelmente, por causa da tempestade de mais cedo. Achei ótimo, porque não gosto de lugares lotados, em que as pessoas necessariamente invadem meu espaço pessoal. Saio do carro e observo o chão ainda molhado, parecendo um espelho sobre o solo, refletindo a roda-gigante e parte da montanha-russa em uma determinada poça. Enquanto Hyoga deixava o veículo, acabei voltando para dentro do jipe e, do banco de trás, puxei minha mochila cáqui e tirei de lá minha máquina digital. Fechei a porta e, com a câmera em mãos, tirei a foto daquele espelho d'água. **- Pronto. Agora podemos ir.** - falei satisfeito.

_**- Até onde sei, nunca precisei da sua autorização para te peitar. Sabe disso, não é?**__ - eu desci do carro e ajeitei minhas roupas, só agora percebendo que deveria ter me trocado, enquanto estive em casa. Apesar do lapso, não lamentei. Era bom usar roupas de Ikki, sentia-me mais próximo dele. Bom, eu tinha que admitir, não é? Sim, eu quero estar próximo dele, quero conhecê-lo melhor, saber de coisas que ele nunca contou a ninguém, sentir-me especial de algum modo._

_ Entramos no parque e estava bastante vazio. Tenho certeza de que Ikki adorou este fato, mas não comentei nada. __**- E então, o que quer fazer primeiro?**_

**- É verdade; você nunca teve autorização.** - ri, por me lembrar que, desde sempre, essa falta de noção de Hyoga quando estava perto de mim divertia-me bastante. **- Eu quero... **- comecei a falar assim que entramos no parque e eu olhei ao redor. **- Sei lá. O que você me recomenda?**

_**- Montanha-russa. Já que é a sua primeira vez, vamos começar com altas emoções!**__ - segurei rapidamente o braço dele, apenas para indicar a bilheteria. __**- Você tem alguma objeção?**_

Senti como a mão de Hyoga segurou meu braço e achei interessante notar como ele o fez sem parecer me recear. Normalmente, as pessoas não tocam em mim e, quando o fazem, sempre fazem com medo da minha reação. De certa forma, acho que eu gosto de causar essa reação. Mas, por algum motivo, com Hyoga, eu estava gostando de ver como ele derrubava cada barreira que eu demorei anos a construir. Em verdade, ele sempre fez isso. E, pouco a pouco, foi conseguindo. Hoje, impressiona-me ver como ele não só faz isso, como tem minha aprovação para que continue fazendo. Contudo, eu não diria isso em voz alta. Não mesmo. **- Nenhuma objeção. Gosto de fortes emoções.** - Encaminho-me à bilheteria e compro nossos ingressos. **- Eu pago, eu convidei. Me chame de antiquado se quiser, mas é assim que eu acho que as coisas funcionam.**

_O tempo todo em que estivemos na montanha-russa, eu só conseguia pensar na reação dele. Era muita loucura mesmo, me sentir satisfeito apenas por estar apresentando esta nova sensação ao Ikki. Em alguns momentos eu olhei pra ele, e sua expressão era tão magnífica, que fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda melhor._

_**- Ok, frango. Defina o que está sentindo em uma palavra.**__ - disse assim que descemos do brinquedo, curioso para saber suas impressões._

Deixamos a montanha-russa e eu não conseguia parar de rir. **- Aquela mulher atrás da gente gritou tanto que me deixou meio surdo, eu juro!** - eu sorria e, quando nos distanciamos suficientemente, retirei a minha máquina do bolso do meu casaco e tirei uma foto do brinquedo, sem dizer nada. Olhei para o loiro e vi que ele esperava por uma palavra minha. **- Em uma palavra? Deixa ver... Liberdade.** - talvez minha voz tenha soado melancólica, sem querer. Por isso, não quis dar tempo ao russo de responder. Apontei para onde ficavam os carrinhos de bate-bate. **- Vamos naquele negócio ali? Parece interessante. Posso ficar batendo nos outros, isso é divertido.**

_Certo, os carrinhos de bate-bate foram um caso à parte. Acho que Ikki realmente gostou, principalmente porque eu mal saí do mesmo lugar, de tanto que ele bateu no meu carrinho. Ele riu abertamente, por várias vezes. Vê-lo se divertir tanto era a melhor coisa do mundo, eu pensei. **- Ah, frango, deixa ao menos eu me mover! **- exclamei, rindo tanto quanto ele._

Eu nem ao menos me importava em correr atrás dos outros carrinhos, era muito mais interessante ficar encurralando Hyoga em um canto. Mas então uma menininha começou a bater no meu carrinho repetidamente e só parou quando conseguiu que eu olhasse para ela. **- Para de bater nele!** - a garotinha gritou comigo e, vendo que eu franzia a testa por não entender o que ela dizia, a ruivinha sardenta olhou ainda mais feio pra mim. Acabei liberando espaço para que Hyoga se movimentasse, mas toda vez que eu acertava o loiro em cheio, a menina me lançava um olhar raivoso. Quando saímos do brinquedo, acabei rindo. Aproximei-me do loiro, que caminhava ao meu lado, e cochichei no ouvido dele. **- Não olha agora, pato... mas tem uma ruiva, atrás da gente, apaixonada por você.** - falei de sacanagem.

Na mesma hora, vejo a garotinha se aproximando dele, e puxando a camisa do loiro: **- Moço, você parece o príncipe do filme da televisão... **- a ruivinha sardenta olhava para o russo com olhinhos miúdos e apaixonados. **- Casa comigo, moço? Casa, por favor!** - e ela puxava a camisa dele com cada vez mais insistência e, percebendo que Hyoga estava sem saber como reagir, ela ficou mais zangada: **- Casa comigo, moço príncipe! Senão eu vou contar pra minha mãe! E meu pai vai brigar com você! E aí eu vou...**

Por mais que estivesse achando muita graça da situação, achei melhor ajudar o loiro a sair daquele momento constrangedor: **- Olha, garotinha... Infelizmente, o moço príncipe não pode casar com você.** – a ruivinha fez uma cara emburrada para mim e eu respondi logo em seguida**: - É que ele já é casado comigo, sabe? Eu era um sapo, ele me beijou e olha o que eu virei. **– sorri divertido e vi a menina, com cara confusa, sair dali para ir atrás da mãe. **– Ótimo. E espero que essa mãe aprenda a educar mais essa menina.**

_**- Obrigado por me salvar! Não é sempre que eu sou pedido em casamento assim, de forma tão... Insistente. Mas me diz uma coisa: eu sempre pensei que quando se beijava um sapo, ele se transformava num príncipe. Por que você virou frango?**__ - eu gargalhei._

**- Que pergunta ingênua, russo! **- eu ri da piada dele, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. **- Porque quando se recebe o beijo de um pato, não se pode esperar coisa muito melhor do que isso. **- acabei rindo mais alto e então parei ao lado de um carrinho que vendia algodão-doce. **- Ei, Hyoga. Isso aqui é bom? O Shun adora, mas nunca provei.** - perguntei enquanto olhava para aquelas coloridas nuvens de açúcar imensas.

_**- Você nunca comeu algodão doce?**__ - olhei espantado pra ele. __**- Pra onde você viajou, Marte?**__ - caminhei até o carrinho e comprei dois. __**- É uma delícia, eu também adoro!**__ - digo, entregando um a ele. __**- Prova e me diz se gosta.**_

**- Não, eu nunca comi, porque nunca tinha sentido vontade.** - não menti. Tenho dessas coisas; às vezes, do nada, sinto vontade de experimentar algo que antes nunca tinha sequer chamado minha atenção. Provo um pouco do doce e esboço um rosto pensativo: **- Estou formando uma opinião a respeito.** - sorrio, enquanto pego um outro bocado do algodão. Nesse instante, como já estava escurecendo bem, as luzes do parque foram todas ligadas de uma vez e a roda-gigante, que ficava ali perto, logo tornou-se completamente iluminada, chamando minha atenção. **- Vamos naquele ali agora.** - anunciei, dando-me conta de que já estava me sentindo bastante à vontade. Assim que entramos os dois e a cabine começou a subir, fiquei observando a bonita vista de todo o parque iluminado. **- Eu viajei para muitos lugares, pato. Conheci todos aqueles lugares que dizem ser pontos turísticos essenciais para se ver nesse mundo, e** **conheci também lugares que ninguém tem interesse de ver. Eu queria saber, afinal, que mundo era esse pelo qual, tantas vezes, chegamos perto de dar a nossa própria vida para salvar. Tinha que ver o que havia de tão especial nele...** - eu falava olhando para a paisagem, lá de cima, e comendo mais um bocado do algodão.

_Eu nunca tinha visto Ikki tão a vontade, tão leve. Na roda-gigante, eu sorria o tempo todo, sem me importar se pareceria um idiota__**. - E você descobriu o que ele tem de especial?**__ - disse, admirado pela forma como ele comia o algodão-doce. As luzes do parque, a beleza de Ikki, em meio toda aquela bela paisagem que tínhamos lá de cima... Eu queria ter uma câmera ali, para eternizar o momento._

** - Acho que...** - suspirei, com os olhos presos às tendas coloridas iluminadas com minúsculas luzinhas lá embaixo. **- Eu descobri que existe algo de especial, sim. Pude ver isso em todos os lugares por que passei, desde os mais belos, até os mais miseráveis...** - meu olhar pareceu perdido naquele instante. **- As pessoas sempre encontram algo que as motiva a viver, sabe? Algo que mexe com elas, que lhes traz felicidade...** - como mais um pedaço do algodão. Aquilo era gostoso... e viciante! **- E eu reparei que esse sentimento não tinha a ver, necessariamente, com o lugar em que elas viviam, ou suas condições financeiras. Quero dizer, isso influencia, claro... mas não é fator determinante. Essa felicidade, que foi o que testemunhei como sendo o que há de mais incrível nesse mundo... é um sentimento que deve partir de dentro da pessoa. Não se adquire de fora pra dentro. Foi então que me dei conta de que eu tinha um problema.** - voltei meus olhos escuros para encontrar o rosto atento de Hyoga sobre mim. **- Eu não consigo encontrar isso dentro de mim.**

_**- Essa felicidade não surge do nada, Ikki. Ela é despertada em você, por algo ou alguém. Não se pressione demais, tudo acontece ao seu tempo. Em algum momento, você vai se sentir diferente, e então encontrará a felicidade que tanto procura.**__ - Eu o observo atentamente e, por um momento, eu penso na proposta de Isaac. Sim, eu gostaria de transar com o Ikki, não vou negar. Sei que somos amigos, ele é hétero e tudo mais, mas ele desperta um desejo tão louco em mim, que eu me pergunto se serei capaz de permanecer ao lado dele sem demonstrar._

_**- Sabe o que eu acho? **__– pergunto de supetão, não sei ao certo com que propósito. __**- Você está buscando amor, não é? Alguém que abale suas estruturas.**_

Fiquei olhando em silêncio para o Hyoga. Normalmente, eu responderia rapidamente que não, que amor era algo que apenas me atrapalharia, que apenas traria dor de cabeça... enfim, o meu velho e conhecido discurso. Entretanto, não fui capaz de dar essa resposta. Hyoga olhava para mim, à espera de uma resposta que eu, simplesmente, não sabia como dar.

Como explicar que, olhando para ele, daquela forma, eu gostaria de dizer que sim? Como dizer que, naquele instante, eu sentia inveja daqueles cabelos loiros que, devido à brisa da noite, balançavam de modo a acariciar aquela face nívea que eu mesmo sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de tocar? Como compreender por que aquele rosto parecia se iluminar de uma forma que me chamava mais a atenção que todo o resto do parque enfeitado com luzinhas, ou que todo aquele belíssimo céu estrelado?

**- Hyoga... eu...** - Não estava pensando naquele momento. Estava muito longe de conseguir ser racional. Hyoga estava sentado de frente para mim e eu comecei a inclinar meu corpo para frente. Sem pensar. Meus olhos estavam completamente capturados pelo brilho do olhar do loiro. E meu corpo inclinava-se, de modo que, súbito, um barulho me fez despertar. Minha câmera, que estava no bolso, caiu por não estar bem colocada em meu casaco. Isso me fez despertar para uma realidade que eu ainda não compreendia bem. E, temendo ser mal entendido, peguei a câmera e, em um gesto rápido, enfoquei o loiro e parte do parque que se via atrás dele e tirei uma foto sua, fugindo daquele momento.

_Por um mísero instante, eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar. Eu realmente me preparei para isto, eu ansiei que se aproximasse, mas não passou de um mal-entendido. Uma foto, era apenas o que ele queria. Disfarcei minha frustração, até porque não poderia seguir com isto. Nossa amizade era mais importante do que qualquer desejo carnal e, embora carente e necessitado de contato físico, eu não daria motivos para que ele se afastasse de mim. A roda-gigante voltou a se mover, e logo chegamos ao chão. Não pude me mover por algum tempo, ainda atordoado com as novas sensações que invadiam meu corpo, os pensamentos impuros que tomavam minha mente... Com algum custo, eu me levantei, procurando pensar em algo descontraído para dizer, e afastar o que estava sentindo._

_**- Gostou do passeio, Ikki? Foi como imaginava?**__- ofereci meu melhor sorriso._

**- Foi.** - respondi de forma limitada. Colocar os pés no chão depois de sair da roda-gigante significou, literalmente, voltar à realidade. E eu sentia que talvez tivesse perdido a oportunidade de fazer algo importante. **- Mas o passeio tinha sido mais pra você, pato.** - eu falava ainda me sentindo aturdido. **- E então?** - tínhamos dado alguns poucos passos, mas repentinamente eu parei, e fiquei de frente para ele: **- Você gostou do passeio? E da... minha companhia?** - perguntei olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Novamente, aquela sensação. A sensação de um momento que, em questão de segundos, pode se desfazer para sempre, caso não seja aproveitado...

_**- O passeio foi incrível, Ikki. E eu não poderia pedir companhia mais perfeita!**__ – fiquei nervoso com o modo como ele parou e olhou para mim, mas estava decidido a não perder mais o foco nem confundir mais as coisas. Não colocaria minha amizade em risco por conta de desejos que eu precisava aprender a controlar. __**– Ou melhor, tem uma coisa que pode melhorar ainda mais esse passeio!**__ – sem pedir permissão, enfiei minha mão no bolso do casaco dele e retirei sua máquina de lá. __**– Vamos! Dê um sorriso. Você está me devendo uma foto, frango, lembra?**__ – ri, tentando focar no que importava. Nossa amizade. Apenas isso._

Eu sorri de canto, de leve, meio sem-jeito, e Hyoga tirou a foto. Ele garantiu que tinha ficado boa. Não discuti e deixamos o parque assim, em um clima ameno entre os dois. Não falei mais nada. O que quer que pudesse haver naquele momento, tinha se perdido.

De volta ao meu jipe, Hyoga me fez prometer que enviaria a minha foto a ele. Uma vez com o carro em movimento, perguntei se deveria deixá-lo em seu apartamento, e ele apenas disse que sim. Não perguntei se Isaac ainda estaria lá. Nem precisei, porque o russo lançou-me um olhar de quem dizia que ficaria tudo bem. Não questionei.

Enquanto dirigia, o único assunto que veio à tona, por um momento, foi de que Hyoga vestia minhas roupas e que precisaríamos nos encontrar de novo, em breve, para que ele pudesse me devolvê-las. Eu concordei, até porque disse que iria revirar meu apartamento para ver se encontrava a chave do carro dele. Consequentemente, teríamos de nos ver outra vez, o quanto antes, para que eu pudesse entregá-la a ele.

Assim, com um novo encontro em vista, ambos nos calamos e curtimos o resto do caminho em um confortável silêncio. Cada um parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, mas isso não trazia desconforto. Tinha sido um dia interessante e que acabava de forma tranquila e serena, entre dois amigos, velhos conhecidos. Como tinha de ser.

E eu acho que, simplesmente... não poderia querer mais que aquilo.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Instinto

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Instinto**

**(Ikki's POV)**

Assim que deixei Hyoga em seu apartamento, pensei que poderia ir para casa descansar. Porque, sim, eu estava cansado. Não era um cansaço físico, mas puramente emocional. Eu não sei como acontece com as outras pessoas, mas, para mim, lidar com emoções... isso é muito mais desgastante que participar de uma batalha de vida ou morte.

De toda forma, por mais que eu ansiasse ir para o meu apartamento, tomar uma ducha relaxante e cair na cama... tive de adiar esses planos.

Depois que Hyoga deixou meu jipe, após uma despedida simples, um tanto distante se comparada ao modo como nos comportamos durante o dia, eu volto a ligar meu celular, voltando de vez à minha realidade. Esse regresso se completa ao me dar conta de que várias mensagens haviam sido deixadas no meu correio de voz.

Não me surpreendi ao ouvir meu chefe, extremamente nervoso, do outro lado da linha. Os problemas que ele tinha me anunciado antes do meu almoço com Hyoga pioraram ao longo do dia e ele precisava urgentemente que eu fosse até a revista dar um jeito.

Não; eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Eu nunca erro, meu trabalho é impecável. Contudo, tem muito fotógrafo free-lancer que vive trazendo mais problema que qualquer outra coisa para o editor-chefe. Fotos erradas, malfeitas, desfocadas... Muitos realmente apresentam um verdadeiro lixo como trabalho e, o que é pior: em cima da hora da edição fechar. Resultado: desespero geral.

Como uma vez eu apresentei uma boa solução que resolvia um problema em que ninguém achava ser possível salvar algo, passei a ser visto como salvador de casos perdidos. Não faço milagres, mas tenho ideias criativas, segundo meu chefe.

Tão logo escuto a mensagem de voz deixada em meu celular, o aparelho começa a tocar. Vejo, no visor, que se trata do meu chefe, ligando mais uma vez.

- Chego aí em dez minutos. – digo, simplesmente, com a habitual frieza em minha voz, logo após teclar o botão para atender a ligação. E desligo sem esperar resposta. Sem cumprimentos nem rodeios; não sou do tipo que gosta de enrolação.

Dirijo meu jipe para a revista, com pensamentos difusos ocupando minha mente. Não sei definir o que esse dia representou para mim. Tenho sérias dificuldades em refletir sobre uma determinada situação enquanto ainda estou dentro dela. É preferível pensar a respeito depois, quando me encontro em um estado mais propício para ordenar as ideias na minha cabeça.

Por isso, enquanto vou dirigindo para o prédio onde meu chefe me espera ansiosamente, vou tentando aproveitar esse momento para me encontrar. Sim; porque a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça, agora que não estou mais na presença de Hyoga, é que eu me perdi de mim mesmo. Ainda não sei explicar com exatidão, mas o fato é que não estou me sentindo eu mesmo. Concluo, sem grandes dificuldades, que isso está diretamente relacionado com o russo. Desde o momento em que o encontrei na pizzaria para almoçarmos, estou me sentindo estranho. Aliás, seria estranho a palavra correta para me definir nesse instante?

Talvez não. Porque eu sinto algo como... uma espécie de retorno. A sensação que toma conta de mim não é estranha, porque descubro agora, na verdade, que ela me era conhecida. É uma sensação que eu julgava perdida e que parece retornar a mim. É a sensação de que possuo um rumo. Que há algo que eu tenho de fazer, um caminho que preciso trilhar...

É esquisito. Hyoga fez isso. Ele fez com que eu me perdesse de quem estava me tornando para regressar a ser quem já fui. Não consigo dizer ao certo quem estou voltando a ser, mas a sensação de retorno é agradável. E algo melancólica...

Rio de mim mesmo. Confuso demais; tudo isso é confuso demais. Maldito pato, que me faz pensar mais que devia. Bem mais que estou acostumado.

Percebo que acabo de chegar ao prédio da revista. Estaciono meu jipe e saio sem pressa. Aprecio, por um segundo, a noite estrelada e me recordo do momento que passei com Hyoga na roda-gigante:

- Pare com isso, Ikki. O que está querendo? Criar confusão para o russo? – repreendo-me e, acreditando ter afastado pensamentos que apenas me atrapalham, entro enfim no prédio.

Faço um breve aceno para o recepcionista que, preguiçosamente, observa os vários monitores que apresentam imagens capturadas pelas câmeras de segurança espalhadas pelos vários andares do luxuoso lugar.

Pego o elevador e aperto o botão referente ao décimo-sexto andar. Enquanto escuto a entediante música ambiente que toca ao fundo, procuro ir incorporando o Ikki inabalável que meu chefe e colegas conhecem. Não quero, de forma alguma, que eles vejam em mim qualquer traço de vulnerabilidade.

Assim que a porta se abre, já consigo ouvir os gritos enfurecidos do meu chefe. E não omito um sorriso de escárnio. Na primeira e última vez em que ele falou comigo nesse tom, eu devolvi com um olhar tão... assassino, que ele nunca mais me tratou dessa forma.

Além disso, não dou motivos para tanto. Meu trabalho nunca oferece qualquer razão para ser questionado ou criticado negativamente.

- ... Mas será que ninguém aqui é capaz de pensar numa droga de solução? É tão difícil assim colocar essas cabeças pra funcionar? Pra que eu pago vocês, então? Bando de imprestáveis! Bando de inúteis! Nem sei por que ainda perco meu tempo tentando ver se consigo arrancar algo de produtivo de vocês, seus...

- Boa noite. – interrompo os impropérios que meu chefe adora destilar contra meus colegas e tenho logo todos os olhares voltados para mim. A maioria, com um sorriso de alívio. Outros, com uma inveja indisfarçável.

Não sou do tipo que se esconde por trás de uma falsa modéstia. Eu sou bom no que faço. E isso gera inveja, simples assim. Mas eles que se danem. Se eu fosse me preocupar com cada ser que me odiasse ou me quisesse ver morto, eu não teria tempo para mais nada nessa vida...

- Ah! Até que enfim! Amamiya, que bom que chegou! – meu chefe é quem abre o maior sorriso ao me ver entrando na redação. – Agora, sim, vamos começar a progredir. Ei, Green! Traga o café dele.

Sei que esse tratamento especial que recebo é o que mais invejam. Bom, isso e talvez também a forma como a assistente do meu chefe me olha. Nina Green. Uma mocinha norte-americana que começou a trabalhar na revista há um ano. Ela entrou praticamente comigo. Se bem que, na verdade, eu nunca entrei de verdade para a revista.

Gosto de trabalhar como free-lancer porque isso me dá a liberdade de ir e vir. Não tenho vínculos empregatícios. Não sou funcionário dessa revista. Não tenho, verdadeiramente, um chefe. Tiro fotos e as vendo para jornais e revistas diversos. Eles me pagam pelo trabalho e pronto. Nossa relação termina por aí.

Sei que não tenho, por conta dessa profissão errante, os benefícios de um emprego seguro e solidificado. Mas não me importo. A liberdade de ser dono de mim mesmo é algo que prezo o bastante e não ligo de abrir mão de todo o resto.

Contudo, meu chefe, por inúmeras vezes, fez-me ofertas para trabalhar aqui. Ofertas que, para muitos, soariam como irrecusáveis. E, uma vez após a outra, eu fui declinando todas elas.

De qualquer forma, acabei criando algum respeito pelo senhor Kimura. Sem perceber exatamente quando, comecei a chamá-lo de chefe, embora não seja funcionário dele de verdade. Talvez porque, de todos os outros lugares em que faço bicos, o senhor Kimura seja aquele que mais faz questão do meu trabalho. É aqui que vendo a maior parte das minhas fotos. É daqui que vem a maior parte da minha renda.

A revista que o senhor Kimura comanda chama-se "Quadros" e trata de variedades. É a maior dentro dessa categoria e enfoca todos os quadros de uma sociedade: o cultural, o econômico, o político, o de entretenimento...

- Aqui está, Ikki. – Nina chega trazendo meu café, do jeito que eu gosto. Puro. Bem amargo. E sorri de forma a deixar claro o quanto gostaria de me oferecer mais que simplesmente o café que ela tem nas mãos.

- Obrigado, Nina. – respondo sem demorar tempo demais encarando-a. Não gosto de dar falsos sinais de interesse. E não tenho interesses em Nina, embora reconheça que ela é muito bonita. A mocinha norte-americana tem cabelos longos, que descem em ondas sensuais pelas suas costas. E seus cabelos são loiros, que são a minha preferência, sem dúvida. Além disso, possui um corpo escultural, o que faz todos os outros caras da revista babarem nela o tempo inteiro. E é o que faz a esposa do meu chefe ficar de marcação cerrada em cima do senhor Kimura, ligando trocentas vezes por dia e sempre lembrando a ele que eles têm cinco filhos e dois cachorros, que eles são uma família e não sei o que mais...

Acho graça quando presencio uma dessas cenas em que a esposa do senhor Kimura tem um ataque de ciúmes. É engraçado ver como meu chefe, sempre tão brigão, coloca o rabo entre as pernas e fica incrivelmente obediente quando fala com ela. Mas, apesar do que possa parecer, ele realmente gosta da esposa. Tem um monte de fotos dela, dos filhos e dos cachorros na sua mesa.

Será que todo homem apaixonado fica bobo desse jeito?

Por isso, eu nunca fiz a menor questão de entrar para esse grupo. Nunca tive o menor interesse em viver um grande amor.

Com Esmeralda, hoje eu sei que nunca cheguei perto disso.

Éramos tão novos e tão sozinhos naquela ilha... A amizade se confundiu com amor. Ao menos, no meu caso.

E, desde que descobri meu erro e consertei-o terminando meu namoro com minha amiga de infância, venho me satisfazendo quando necessário com garotas que mal conheço e com quem permaneço por apenas uma noite. Definitivamente, em busca apenas de saciar desejos carnais. Certamente, não em busca de amor.

No mesmo instante, minha mente me levou direto àquele momento na roda-gigante... Quando Hyoga me perguntou se eu estava em busca de amor. Quando aquele russo me questionou se minha busca pela felicidade estava, no fim das contas, ligada à busca de um amor...

Eu não respondi naquele momento e percebo que continuo sem conseguir dar uma resposta, inclusive para mim mesmo.

Sacudo a cabeça, nervoso. Mas que droga! Eu tinha me prometido que não pensaria no Hyoga! Por mais difícil que fosse, precisava parar de pensar naquele pato enquanto estivesse trabalhando.

- O que foi, Amamiya? – meu chefe olha preocupado para mim. – Acha que não tem como resolver esse problema?

O senhor Kimura já havia me apresentado o problema, enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos que acabavam me levando direto a Hyoga. Precisava parar com isso e me concentrar de uma vez por todas!

- Desculpe, chefe. Estava distraído. Pode repetir o que disse?

Ele franze a testa, estranhando meu comportamento. Não me admiro. Eu nunca sou pego desprevenido. Distração é uma palavra que não faz parte do meu vocabulário.

... Ou não fazia, até pouco tempo atrás.

- O Hayashi me trouxe umas fotos imprestáveis. É isso que dá confiar em quem não tem capacidade! – o senhor Kimura joga algumas fotos sobre a mesa, na minha frente. Tomo as películas em minhas mãos e começo a analisá-las cuidadosamente. – Ele vinha me pedindo há meses por uma chance! Por uma foto de capa! Pois bem, quando resolvo confiar o serviço a ele, é isso que ele tem a me mostrar? Esse trabalho ridículo e sem qualquer personalidade?

O senhor Kimura tem essa mania de falar de uma pessoa como se ela não estivesse presente, mesmo o indivíduo estando bem ali. E isso é irritante. Que o diga Katsuo Hayashi, um dos principais fotógrafos da revista. Com certeza, uma das pessoas que mais me odeia nesse lugar. Afinal, ele agora me fuzila com um olhar repleto de ódio, que eu ignoro sem dificuldades.

- Não entendo qual é o problema. – falo, finalmente, após analisar todas as fotografias. – Hoje, na hora do almoço, o senhor estava estressado porque as fotos não haviam chegado e você estava com medo de perder o prazo. Agora, as fotos estão aqui.

- Amamiya, não se faça de desentendido! Você acabou de ver as fotos que o Hayashi trouxe! Vai dizer que achou que ficaram boas?

- Qual era mesmo o propósito das fotos?

- Por conta das fortes chuvas, fizemos uma matéria de capa que trata das questões ambientais, mostrando como a poluição das grandes cidades vem levando ao alagamento de ruas inteiras. Pedi ao inútil do Hayashi que tirasse fotos que mostrassem esse impacto. E ele me traz isso! – o senhor Kimura sacudia as fotos nas mãos com tanta violência que já amassava o trabalho do meu colega.

De fato, eu havia percebido que as fotos não eram lá muito boas. Ele tirou fotos genéricas demais. Cenas de casas invadidas pela água, ruas alagadas, móveis boiando, carros ilhados... Mas nada de impacto, digno da capa de uma revista de grande circulação.

- Eu queria algo dramático! Algo que fizesse as pessoas pararem em frente à banca para olhar a revista com mais atenção! Qualquer coisa, menos essa porcaria aqui...

- Também não é assim, chefe! – finalmente vejo o Hayashi se pronunciar, interrompendo o senhor Kimura. – Eu fiz o melhor que pude. Tirei fotos da situação, mostrei o problema... o que mais queria que eu fizesse? – exaltou-se o meu colega. – Que culpa eu tenho se o resultado da destruição não foi o que você queria?

- Essas fotos são boas para aparecerem ao longo da matéria, Hayashi. Mas não são boas o bastante para a capa! Ah, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando permiti que você fizesse de uma foto sua a capa da revista dessa semana? Agora, a equipe de arte se ocupou de outros afazeres e eu vou ter que me virar para aproveitar algo desse lixo que você me trouxe!

- Eu acho que dá pra resolver isso. – falo em voz alta, analisando mais detidamente algumas das fotos. Eu estava falando comigo mesmo, mas, na mesma hora, chamo completamente a atenção do meu chefe para mim.

- Acha que pode, Amamiya? – Kimura tem agora aquele brilho nos olhos de quando ele sente que as coisas seguem o rumo que ele quer. – Se você está dizendo que pode consertar, então eu acredito, rapaz! – ele abre um grande e satisfeito sorriso, enquanto dá dois tapinhas nas minhas costas. – O que pensa em fazer?

- Nessa foto aqui... Aqui, no canto direito. – aponto para uma moça que aparece à janela de uma casa ilhada pela água. – Veja o rosto dela... – Percebo que meu chefe, Nina e outros colegas tentam enxergar o que estou mostrando, mas sem sucesso. – Esperem um pouco. – escaneio a foto e a abro na tela do computador. – Pronto. Conseguem ver agora? – Recorto a face dela da foto e amplio-a o suficiente, de modo que a face dela ocupe quase a tela inteira, para que possam vê-la em destaque. – Esse olhar vazio dela representa a dor de alguém que certamente perdeu muito com essa enchente. – passo o direcional pela imagem da moça, indicando onde quero que eles observem. - Agora, olhem isso. – saio da frente do computador e pego algumas outras fotos que estavam jogadas sobre a mesa. Corto, com a mão mesmo, alguns objetos específicos que foram capturados pela lente do Hayashi e tiro daquelas fotos imagens de carros inundados, móveis enlameados, árvores caídas e tudo que pudesse representar vidas perdidas... e faço uma espécie de colagem sobre a mesa, uma montagem dos destroços causados pela enchente.

- Ótimo. Só falta uma coisa... – eu falo em voz baixa, conversando comigo mesmo, enquanto todos me observam em um silêncio profundo. Hayashi, que até então, tinha preferido manter-se à parte do que eu fazia, finalmente se aproxima para ficar a par do que estou construindo a partir de suas fotos. Ele vê então quando eu pareço encontrar o que buscava: uma foto em que havia apenas a imagem de uma rua completamente alagada, sem objetos perdidos ou árvores caídas. Apenas águas infindáveis misturando-se a um céu azul no horizonte. De todas as que meu colega tirou, a que achei mais interessante.

- Ah, já entendi o que ele quer fazer. – diz Hayashi, quebrando o silêncio instaurado. – Vai colocar a imagem da moça de um lado, essa colagem com os destroços do outro, como se ela estivesse vendo tudo isso e, de fundo, ele planeja pôr essa foto com as águas atrás, como o cenário de toda a destruição.

Percebo, no rosto de vários de meus colegas, um olhar de aprovação. Hayashi sorri satisfeito e me lança um olhar provocativo, como se quisesse me dizer que está à minha altura e que podemos brigar de igual para igual. Meu chefe parece estar assimilando a ideia, em silêncio, quando eu me pronuncio:

- Pode ser. Ou... – ganho a atenção total do senhor Kimura, que abandona instantaneamente o ar pensativo. – ... o fundo poderia ser essa montagem, com os destroços. No centro, a imagem ampliada dos olhos da moça, pois, do rosto dela, eu quero destacar apenas o olhar. E, em suas pupilas, como um reflexo que demonstra o que ela vê... essa imagem. - Aponto para a foto que havia acabado de pegar. – O reflexo das águas encontrando o céu.

- Perfeito! – meu chefe brada na mesma hora. – Amamiya! Você nunca me decepciona! - ele fala cheio de satisfação. – Será que conseguimos chamar alguém da equipe de arte para fazer isso? Preciso desse trabalho pronto amanhã cedo...

- Eu posso fazer. – digo rápido. Súbito, não tenho mais pressa de ir para casa. Ver-me ocupado com o que sei fazer melhor me ajudou a afastar os pensamentos de Hyoga. E, por algum motivo, eu sabia bem que, sozinho no meu apartamento, não conseguiria parar de pensar no loiro.

- Você sempre disposto a resolver problemas, Amamiya. – meu chefe me sorri, visivelmente agradecido. Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim. – É por essa e por outras que eu queria tanto que viesse trabalhar em definitivo com a gente. Por que ainda se recusa? Está esperando que eu aumente minha oferta, rapaz? – ele gargalha, mostrando-se já mais relaxado. – Vai acabar conseguindo que eu faça isso. Se tiver interesse, acho que há algumas vagas na equipe de arte que...

- Eu não tenho interesse em trabalhar na equipe de arte, chefe. – respondo de forma mecânica, já me sentando diante do computador e organizando as fotos que Hayashi havia tirado em uma pasta separada na área de trabalho.

- Mas você é um artista, Amamiya! Devia pensar nisso...

- Eu gosto de tirar fotografias, senhor Kimura. – digo sem qualquer entonação na voz, começando a trabalhar as fotos, com os olhos presos ao monitor.

- Bom, você sabe que as portas para ser contratado como fotógrafo dessa revista estão sempre abertas. Aliás, uma aquisição como você faria toda a diferença para a "Quadros". Você tem instinto, Amamiya. Sabe farejar boas fotos. Ao contrário de outros... – ele fala lançando um olhar de certo menosprezo para Hayashi, que se via prestes a explodir. – Agora que está tudo encaminhado, é melhor eu ir. A minha senhora já me ligou algumas vezes e se eu me demorar mais, ela me coloca para dormir com os cachorros. – ele fala, em um tom que mistura brincadeira e coisa séria, veste seu casaco e sai.

Meia-hora depois de o senhor Kimura ter deixado a redação, todos os meus outros colegas tinham também já deixado o local. A maioria já tinha terminado seus trabalhos, mas tinha permanecido ali por conta do estresse do editor-chefe. Porém, uma vez que ele já tinha ido embora, ninguém mais se via obrigado a permanecer ali. Por sinal, o primeiro a se retirar, de forma até dramática, foi Katsuo Hayashi. Todos os outros foram indo depois dele... a não ser eu, que quis ficar por livre e espontânea vontade...

... e Nina Green.

- Nina, você pode ir pra casa. – repito, pela quinta vez, desde que ficamos basicamente os dois ali.

- E deixar você fazendo todo o trabalho sozinho? Não seria justo, Ikki...

Ela fala como se estivesse me ajudando muito. Mas tudo que ela faz é ficar observando, por cima do meu ombro, o que faço com as fotos no computador. Além de manter a minha caneca de café sempre cheia, o que, ao menos, serve-me de algo.

- Está ficando bonito. – ela diz, aproximando-se mais, encurvando-se por trás de mim, olhando para a tela do computador por cima do meu ombro. Sinto o perfume de seus cabelos ondulados, que caem sobre meus ombros, enquanto seu rosto fica a escassos centímetros do meu. Meus olhos continuam presos à imagem na tela, mas tenho a impressão de que os dela me encaram.

Viro-me enfim para Nina e encontro seus olhos verdes me fitando intensamente.

- Green, o que está tentando fazer? – pergunto, fazendo questão de chamá-la pelo sobrenome, para que ela se lembre de que estamos em um ambiente de trabalho.

- Não me chame assim, Ikki. Sabe que não gosto. Fica parecendo que meu nome é Green e isso me faz sentir que caio naquele clichê ridículo de ter um nome em homenagem à cor dos meus olhos...

Eu já devia estar esperando. Sempre que possível, ela faz um ataque velado à Esmeralda.

- ... Juro que, se meu nome fosse Jade, por exemplo, eu brigaria muito com meus pais pela falta de criatividade. Me dar o nome de uma pedra só porque ela é verde como meus olhos? Onde está a originalidade? – ela ri, de uma forma afetada que não me agrada nem um pouco.

- Nina, se continuar com comentários assim, é melhor ir embora. Só está me atrapalhando. – solto, com rispidez, e volto a trabalhar concentrado nas fotos.

Ela silencia por alguns minutos, até que, para minha infelicidade, volta a falar:

- O senhor Kimura tem toda razão. Você é um artista. Deveria investir mais nesse seu talento.

- Eu já disse que gosto de tirar fotos, Nina. – respondo sem olhar para ela. – Sei fazer montagens e trabalhos assim, mas prefiro captar a beleza que já existe na natureza, em vez de ficar construindo-a a partir de fotos soltas.

- Não deixa de ser um artista. – ela fala em um tom açucarado demais para o meu gosto. – Por que não aceita a proposta do senhor Kimura, Ikki? Venha trabalhar conosco... Ia ser tão bom... Você ia poder explorar esse seu lado de fotógrafo-artista...

- Na "Quadros" não há tanto espaço para fotos desse tipo, Nina. O próprio senhor Kimura adora criticar o trabalho do Hayashi, mas sempre usa muitas dessas fotos impessoais dele para ilustrar as reportagens da revista. – continuo sem olhar para ela e me sentindo cada vez mais incomodado com a presença dela.

- Mesmo sendo pouco o espaço que a revista pode te oferecer... ainda assim... é um espaço, Ikki. E você precisa revelar seu talento para o mundo de alguma forma. Senão, como espera ser descoberto e valorizado pelas pessoas que...

- Já estou fazendo isso. – eu a interrompo, cansado de ouvir o som de sua voz. – Um amigo vai construir um site para mim, onde vou poder expor essas fotos artísticas.

- Amigo? – ela parece pensar um pouco. – Por acaso, é o amigo com quem você foi almoçar hoje?

- Sim. – está ficando difícil me concentrar com Nina falando sem parar.

- Ele deve ser um amigo especial. Nunca vi você tão ansioso para ir almoçar com alguém assim. Nem quando é com o seu irmão.

Não respondo nada. Mas abro um sorriso, involuntariamente. É, eu sabia disso. Hyoga era mesmo especial...

Ela parece cansar de falar, finalmente. Senta-se em uma cadeira ao meu lado e pega um maço de cigarros que estava sobre a mesa:

- Quer? – Nina me oferece o maço e pergunta, após acender um cigarro para ela mesma.

Olho para os cigarros do maço, pensativo. E então volto a prestar atenção apenas na tela do monitor:

- Não, obrigado.

- "Não"? Desde quando está tentando parar?

- Desde hoje, talvez. – respondo com um outro sorriso que me escapa dos lábios, antes que pudesse me controlar.

- Você está estranho hoje, Amamiya... O que aconteceu?

Suspiro cansado. Queria ficar na revista para trabalhar em paz. Entretanto, Nina parece determinada a me atrapalhar de todas as formas ao seu alcance. Levanto-me da cadeira abruptamente e começo a guardar minhas coisas.

- Já está quase terminado. Vou finalizar o que falta em casa. – falo enquanto gravo meu trabalho no pendrive que carrego comigo. – Trago pronto amanhã cedo.

- Mas... já vai? Assim? Agora? – o tom de decepção em sua voz é notável.

- Vou. Estou cansado.

- Acontece que eu conheço uma forma excelente de relaxamento... – antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, Nina tinha, sabe-se lá como, prensado-me com seu corpo contra a mesa em que eu trabalhava, envolvido-me em seus braços e invadido minha boca com sua língua, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam livremente pelas minhas costas, acariciando agressivamente, parecendo querer me marcar com suas unhas.

Cedi ao beijo em um primeiro momento, não posso negar. Foi instintivo. Todavia, isso só ocorreu porque, ao fechar os olhos, por reflexo, a imagem de Hyoga surgiu em minha mente no mesmo instante. E era como se o momento na roda-gigante não houvesse se desfeito. Se eu tivesse me inclinado um pouco mais, se houvesse seguido a trajetória que meu corpo tanto desejava, teria provado o gosto daquela boca, da boca daquele russo.

Eu teria me deliciado naquele beijo e iria aprofundá-lo enquanto deslizava meus dedos por aqueles cabelos loiros, sentindo a maciez daquelas mechas que ele enrolava em seus dedos de forma tão sedutora... eu ia sentir-me completamente embriagado do perfume dele, tão inebriante...

E foi assim que despertei para a realidade. O perfume que me envolvia era enjoativo. Não tinha o frescor do aroma que desprendia de Hyoga tão naturalmente. Compreendi que quem estava em meus braços não era o loiro que eu queria e, com brusquidão, afastei Nina de mim, de uma vez.

- Nina, eu já disse que não quero nada com você.

- Eu não acredito em você. – o tom dela agora era agressivo. – Você pega qualquer uma, que eu sei! Por que não eu?

- Eu não gosto de misturar trabalho e prazer.

- Por que não? Eu prometo que, se me deixar mostrar, você não vai se arrepender de misturar essas coisas comigo... – ela tenta se aproximar de novo.

- Já disse que não, Nina. – eu me esquivo de um novo contato e jogo minha mochila cáqui sobre o ombro direito. – Vá para casa. – é a última coisa que eu digo a ela, sem sequer olhar para trás.

* * *

Consegui dirigir até em casa sem pensar em absolutamente nada. Consegui fazer da minha mente um vazio absoluto. Não queria pensar, porque isso me faria, inevitavelmente, lembrar o que acabava de acontecer. E eu não queria lembrar que tinha beijado a Nina.

Era quase como uma... traição.

Entro no meu apartamento um tanto nervoso. Foi um dia complicado demais. Difícil ordenar as ideias agora.

Jogo meu casaco negro sobre a poltrona e vou até a geladeira. Retiro uma cerveja de lá. Abro-a e começo a beber em largos goles, enquanto me dirijo até a minha varanda. Debruço-me sobre a grade e fico observando a noite e as estrelas, deixando-me levar pela brisa agradável que brinca com os meus cabelos.

Termino a latinha de cerveja muito rápido. Ainda mantendo a cabeça tão esvaziada quanto me é possível, regresso para dentro do apartamento e vejo meu portfólio sobre o sofá. E me recordo de Hyoga ali. E da sensação de sua presença.

- Merda. – resmungo, com raiva não sei de quê. Jogo a latinha com violência na lata de lixo e decido que preciso de uma ducha. Depois, trataria de enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir. Dormir para esquecer.

- Amanhã eu acordo cedo e termino esse trabalho. – digo, para mim mesmo, decidido a acabar com esse dia de uma vez por todas.

Vou me encaminhando para o banheiro, já tirando minha camisa no corredor. No banheiro, desabotoo a calça e baixo rápido o zíper, liberando-me logo da calça jeans e da cueca boxer.

Ligo o chuveiro e permito que o jato forte de água caia sobre mim, enquanto apoio as mãos na parede e deixo que a água caia sobre minha cabeça e nuca generosamente.

A água morna parece exercer um resultado rápido em mim. Já começo a me sentir mais relaxado e isso é bom. Trato então de lavar meus cabelos, massageando-os com shampoo e sentindo como isso parece ajudar minha cabeça a ficar mais leve.

Depois de enxaguar os meus cabelos, passo a me ensaboar e, não sei se de propósito, ou não, minhas mãos parecem começar a acariciar meu próprio corpo.

Deslizo minhas mãos ensaboadas pelo meu tórax e sinto que minha respiração começa a ficar mais acelerada. Vou descendo minhas mãos para a região do meu baixo ventre, em carícias mais vigorosas, sentindo que vou ficando cada vez mais duro e que meu membro latejante necessita de um cuidado especial.

Noto que minha respiração torna-se agora ofegante. Tomo, enfim, meu membro em minha mão e começo a fazer movimentos lentos de vaivém. Acaricio a glande, volto a percorrer a extensão de meu pênis e repito esses movimentos continuamente, ora aumentando, ora diminuindo esse ritmo excitante. Meus olhos fechados me fazem sentir mais intensamente essa sensação, à qual estou inteiramente disposto a me entregar.

A água quente continua escorrendo por meu corpo, enquanto minha mão começa a sentir necessidade de trabalhar o meu membro endurecido de forma mais frenética. Começo então a aumentar significativamente o ritmo daquela masturbação gostosa, o que me leva a soltar um gemido mais alto, devido ao toque mais vigoroso.

Sinto minhas pernas enfraquecerem e preciso apoiar minhas costas na parede, sentindo o azulejo frio em contato com minha pele quente. O prazer é crescente e minha mão já exerce movimentos quase violentos contra minha carne tão rígida e intumescida.

Os meus gemidos, que eram quase surdos inicialmente, já ecoam pelo banheiro. Altos, sonoros e impossíveis de serem controlados. Sinto a minha garganta ficar seca, o coração parecendo prestes a pular fora do meu peito. O desejo ainda mais forte, o prazer doendo fundo.

Em minha mente, eu visualizo o seu rosto. Imagino sua face tomada pelo prazer; prazer que eu gostaria de dar. Imagino o gosto do seu beijo enquanto nos amamos de forma selvagem, desesperados por possuir o corpo do outro. Quase me vejo capaz de sentir as marcas que deixaria em sua pele branca, enquanto penetraria seu corpo com ardor, sentindo o prazer da sua carne na minha, entranhando-me em você, em embestidas furiosas e estocadas que lhe fariam gritar, em um misto de dor e prazer que apenas eu poderia provocar em você.

Vejo seu rosto suado, os fios loiros colados à sua face afogueada, os olhos claros enevoados de prazer e os lábios entreabertos, ofegantes, arfando e me pedindo por mais.

Eu começaria então a penetrá-lo com mais desespero, desespero pelo alívio que apenas o seu corpo poderia me dar e, movimentando meu quadril de uma forma enlouquecedoramente prazerosa, nós atingiríamos o orgasmo juntos. Você seria o meu clímax...

Já não suporto mais e sinto uma onda de prazer avançando sobre mim. É quente, muito quente e bom; e é então que esse calor se derrama em minha mão, fazendo jorrar a minha semente enquanto eu urro, arrebatado por essa sensação, gritando o seu nome, irracional, alucinado, apaixonado:

- Ahhh... Hyoga...!

* * *

**Continua...**


	9. Insegurança

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Insegurança**

**(Hyoga's POV)**

_No momento em que liguei meu celular, e tomei conhecimento dos dez recados deixados por meu namorado, finalmente me dei conta de que o passeio realmente havia acabado. Eu estava no meio de um sonho e, agora, encararia a realidade._

_Abro a porta, preparado para a tremenda discussão que me aguarda, mas me surpreendo ao encontrar um sorridente Isaac, vestindo um avental vermelho sobre a roupa e enxugando as mãos num pano de prato._

_- Oi, amor. Onde você estava? – ele se aproxima e me dá um selinho nos lábios. Eu, atônito demais, não consigo retribuir ou recusar. – Eu fiz o jantar. – Isaac completa de forma empolgada._

_- Eu estava por aí… - faço questão de ser vago em minha resposta._

_- Sozinho?_

_- Não, com o Ikki._

_A expressão tranquila de seu rosto se desfaz no mesmo instante._

_- E posso saber o que fizeram? Por acaso aceitaram a sugestão? – Isaac retruca cinicamente._

_- Você tem noção do quanto me senti exposto, hoje? – eu questiono, finalmente perdendo a pose e olhando-o firmemente._

_- Desculpe. – ele abaixa a cabeça e murmura, parecendo realmente embaraçado._

_- Desculpas não vão apagar a vergonha que eu passei, Isaac. Você agiu como se fosse meu cafetão! – minhas narinas se expandem e estou praticamente bufando de tanta raiva._

_- Eu também fui exposto, não lembra? Aquele cara não tinha nada a ver comigo, por que contou a ele do meu problema? – apesar do questionamento, Isaac continua murmurando._

_- Porque eu confio no Ikki, ele é meu amigo! Sem contar que este problema não é só seu, é meu também!_

_- Hyoga, eu… - ele tenta se explicar, mas não permito. O que Isaac poderia dizer? Nada que saísse de sua boca amenizaria nosso problema._

_Então eu compreendo. De nada adianta, termos uma conversa séria. Discutir a relação novamente, não resolverá absolutamente nada._

_- Acabou. Eu não quero mais, Isaac. – não consigo evitar o pesar em minha voz, afinal dois anos de relacionamento não são pouca coisa._

_Foi como se eu o tivesse esbofeteado. Não conseguia entender como, depois do que fez, ele ainda poderia estar chocado com minha decisão._

_- Você… Nós… - Num instante, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, o que faz com que me sinta um monstro._

_- Eu sei que nós tentamos, mas não foi o suficiente, Isaac. – tento me justificar. – Você está passando por uma fase tão estranha agora, não sei se sou o que precisa no momento, entende?_

_- Eu amo você. – ele segura em meus braços e me olha nos olhos._

_- Então por que não demonstra?_

_- Estou demonstrando! Liberar você pra obter o seu prazer com outro… Quer amor maior, Hyoga?_

_Eu começo a rir._

_- Você sente tesão em me ver com outros homens? É isso o que quer? – pergunto na lata._

_- O quê? Claro que não! – ele responde um tanto envergonhado._

_- Tem certeza? – insisto._

_- Sim. – ele responde categoricamente._

_- Então por que, Isaac? Por que me oferecer como um garoto de programa?_

_Ele não respondeu, ficou apenas parado ali, olhando-me e acariciando meu cabelo. Vendo que não obteria qualquer resposta, afastei-me dele e fui tomar banho. Depois de quase vinte minutos debaixo do chuveiro, ouço a porta do banheiro se abrir, e logo Isaac está diante de mim, parado do lado de fora do Box e segurando a minha toalha._

_Eu fecho o chuveiro e ele me envolve com a toalha, secando-me prontamente, exatamente como fazia no começo do nosso namoro._

_- Não quero te perder. – Isaac sussurra em meu ouvido, pondo-se atrás de mim e me abraçando. – É difícil demais pra mim, Hyoga. É tão terrível ter alguém como você ao meu lado, e não ser suficiente._

_- Já conversamos sobre isso, Isaac. É sempre a mesma história. Você reclama, mas não faz absolutamente nada pra mudar._

_Ele começa a beijar meu pescoço, e me apertar mais contra seu corpo. Sei que não deveria, mas começo a ceder. Meu corpo está tão necessitado de carinho que, mesmo sem querer, reage rapidamente às investidas de Isaac._

_- Você é tão gostoso, Hyoga. Como posso me esquecer disso, às vezes? – ele joga a toalha num canto qualquer do banheiro, e me vira de frente pra ele. – Quer tentar? – pergunta, olhando-me nos olhos._

_Não digo nada, apenas concordo com a cabeça. Eu estava envergonhado, na verdade. Ceder a Isaac não estava nos meus planos, me senti horrível por isso._

_Enquanto ele beijava minha boca com um ardor que há muito não via, eu o despia. Não me surpreendi ao ver que ele ainda não estava excitado, mas novamente fiquei calado. Fomos para o quarto, e logo estávamos deitados na cama, nos beijando._

_Tentei de diversas maneiras, mas o pênis de Isaac permanecia flácido. À medida que os minutos passavam, mais ele ficava nervoso. Por fim, afastou-me com um empurrão e se levantou da cama._

_- Isaac!_

_- Não tem jeito, Hyoga!_

_- Nós podemos tentar de outra forma. – eu disse, estendendo a mão pra ele._

_- Você sabe que não gosto de ser passivo! – retrucou ele._

_- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem sugeriu. – fechei os olhos e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça, minhas costas no colchão._

_Eu não insistiria com Isaac, já estava cansado de fazê-lo. Deixei que se afastasse de mim, sem sequer olhá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, eu finalmente consegui relaxar. Uma sensação gostosa tomou conta de mim, quando comecei a me lembrar do dia que passei com Ikki. O almoço, a chuva, o parque…_

_O rosto de Fênix surgiu em minha mente. Ofeguei um pouco, pensando no quanto ele estava lindo. E diferente, também. Adorei vê-lo tão leve, tão solto, ao meu lado. Sem saber como, peguei-me pensando nas nossas brincadeiras. Eu gosto, acho divertido provocá-lo. E, pelo visto, ele deve achar o mesmo._

_Ainda de olhos fechados, sinto uma boca roçando minha coxa, seguindo em direção ao meu pênis. Em minha mente, vejo Ikki me tocar desta forma e, embora envergonhado, não posso negar que esta cena me excita. Ele morde minha virilha e eu solto um gemido baixo. Quando finalmente tenho meu membro envolvido por sua boca, não me seguro:_

_- Ik… - por sorte, abri os olhos antes de proferir o nome daquele que povoava meus pensamentos. Era Isaac quem estava me tocando, não Ikki. Alheio ao meu ato falho, meu namorado continua me acariciando, disposto a me dar prazer._

_Não demora muito e já estou pronto para penetrá-lo, embora Isaac ainda não tenha qualquer sinal de excitação. Eu o preparo para me receber, com toda a paciência de um bom namorado, mas ainda assim nada acontece._

_Quando o penetro, ele solta um ganido de dor. Sinto-me mal com isso, pois sei que, diferente de antigamente, a dor não dará lugar ao prazer. Eu o posiciono de lado, e o estoco lentamente, por trás. Esforço-me para acertar sua próstata, e consigo algumas vezes, mas não surte o efeito desejado. O pênis de Isaac continua flácido, e ele ainda geme de dor._

_Não suporto mais a situação e saio de dentro dele. Não conseguiria ir até o fim, ao ver meu namorado se agarrar aos lençóis, com lágrimas em seus olhos. Para ele, no entanto, finjo que cheguei ao clímax, pois não quero vê-lo ainda mais deprimido._

_Levanto-me e vou até o banheiro, livrar-me da camisinha. Quando retorno ao quarto, Isaac me encara brevemente com uma expressão raivosa no rosto._

_- Talvez o Ikki faça melhor, já pensou nisso? – diz ele, sem me encarar mais._

_- É, já pensei sim… - brinco, deitando-me na cama ao seu lado e rindo. – Não precisa me olhar assim, Isaac. Estou brincando, só isso._

_- Eu não. – retrucou Isaac._

_- Sabe, você deveria parar de me oferecer essas coisas. O que fará, se algum dia eu realmente aceitar?_

_Ele me olhou, parecendo realmente ofendido._

_- Nada, Hyoga. Eu não farei nada._

_Dizendo isto, Isaac se levantou e começou a se vestir._

_- Aonde vai? – pergunto sem entender nada._

_- Já cumpri meu papel de namoradinho perfeito. Fiz o jantar, fui amoroso, gentil e transei com você. Se me permite, vou ver meus amigos, agora. – ele diz, com rispidez._

_- Fique à vontade. – retruco, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta. Como ele pode ser tão bacana num momento, e ser um completo idiota no outro?_

_- Até mais. – Foram as últimas palavras dele, antes de deixar meu apartamento._

_Fiquei muito tempo parado ali, imaginando o que havia feito de errado. Estar com outro homem não era uma ideia dele? E todo aquele papo de amor, onde foi parar? Confuso, apaguei a luz e fui dormir, desejando nunca ter descido daquela roda-gigante…_

_

* * *

_

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Mamba Negra):** Oi, gente!

Desculpem a demora, mas confesso que a culpa é toda minha. Tive que estudar muito na semana passada e, para completar, estou com tendinite.

Bom, agora que as desculpas já foram dadas, quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo. Digno de reviews? Espero que sim!

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando!

Mamba.


	10. O início

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: O início**

_ Perdi a noção de quantos minutos permaneci ali, parado em frente ao prédio de Ikki, pensando se deveria ou não entrar. Eu tinha a desculpa perfeita para estar ali, duas até. Mas, ainda assim, a ideia de bater em seu apartamento de surpresa me amedrontava, mesmo eu não conseguindo compreender completamente a razão disso. Certo, eu me sinto atraído por ele, não posso negar. Seria impossível não me sentir atraído por alguém tão interessante. Mas isso não significa que seria um risco ficar a sós novamente com meu amigo hétero, não é mesmo?_

_ Havia apenas uma pessoa esperando o elevador. Uma loira muito bonita, por sinal. Cumprimentei-a com um sorriso e murmurei um boa tarde, embora já fossem quase sete horas da noite. Quando entramos no elevador, estranhei o fato de estarmos indo para o mesmo andar, e mais ainda quando caminhamos para o mesmo lado no corredor. Quase perguntei, "Está me seguindo?", mas ela o fez primeiro:_

_**- Você está me seguindo?**__ - ela perguntou, olhando-me como se eu fosse uma espécie de tarado._

_**- Não, moça. Estou apenas indo visitar um amigo.**__ - respondi, quando já estávamos em frente ao apartamento de Ikki. Foi então que percebi a besteira que fiz, ao aparecer sem telefonar antes. Ikki deveria ter planos com a moça e, pelo modo como ela estava vestida, planos nada castos. Senti um nó na garganta, quando me dei conta de que estava sobrando ali. Pensei em me virar e ir embora, mas a loira já tinha tocado a campainha, e Ikki imediatamente abriu a porta, dando de cara comigo._

Aquele domingo tinha sido estranho. Acordei tarde, o que na verdade, não é tão estranho assim... Mas o motivo que me levou a despertar ainda mais tarde que o habitual foi o simples desejo de não querer abrir os olhos, de não ter que encarar o dia que se seguiria aos acontecimentos da véspera. Contudo, há coisas que não se pode evitar. Tão logo abri os olhos, fiquei com eles presos ao teto do meu quarto pensando. O que tinha acontecido? Eu tinha rejeitado a Nina noite passada. Tudo bem até aí. Eu realmente não gosto de misturar trabalho e prazer, porque isso sempre me dá dor de cabeça depois. O melhor sempre era me relacionar com garotas que eu veria apenas uma vez na vida. Com colegas de trabalho é sempre mais difícil. Mas... e depois? Durante o banho, eu havia... eu realmente tinha... ?

Levantei-me de supetão da cama, nervoso. Depois daquela ducha, depois de ter me... aliviado... não pensei. Lembro-me de ter terminado o banho, escovado os dentes e ido pra cama, decidido a apagar. E consegui, tendo que em vista que estava realmente cansado. Porém, ao despertar hoje, a lembrança do fato se fez presente e encarei o que tinha acontecido. Certo, eu estava atraído por Hyoga. Eu era hétero, mas estava me sentindo atraído por um homem que, por sinal, estava me fazendo perder a razão. E, o pior de tudo... ele era comprometido. Tudo bem que ele é comprometido com um caolho idiota e impotente, que o oferece para qualquer um, mas ainda assim... Hyoga tem namorado e devo respeitar isso. Então, resolvi concluir esses pensamentos bem ao meu modo. Houve uma atração que eu não podia explicar, mas nem precisava, já que nada mais iria acontecer porque simplesmente era errado, não podia, Hyoga tinha um namorado e eu não devia me intrometer. Simples assim.

O restante do dia, passei terminando de arrumar a capa da revista para o meu chefe... Enviei por e-mail , fiz uma refeição frugal e fui descansar um pouco. Liguei a televisão para ver o que estava passando de bom, mas ao me jogar no sofá, senti algo me espetando. Fui verificar o que era e vi que, no vão entre o braço do sofá e o assento, estavam chaves de carro. As chaves de Hyoga. Retirei-as dali e as memórias do dia anterior voltaram mais forte. Para fugir disso, achei melhor me ocupar e, portanto, deixei as chaves na estante e fui para o meu quarto escuro, a fim de revelar algumas fotos que estavam pendentes. Em meio a esse trabalho, recordei das fotos tiradas no parque... A essa altura, estava cada vez mais difícil controlar meus pensamentos que, rebeldes, insistiam em voltar para aquele russo loiro. Ok, não posso negar que a tal proposta feita por Isaac tenha rondado minha cabeça por várias vezes ao longo do dia. Mas era hora de dar um fim a isso.

Eu vi bem como o russo ficou quando o idiota caolho fez a proposta. Não valeria a pena machucar o Hyoga por conta de uma atração que, na realidade, devia ser apenas curiosidade.

Acreditando que tinha colocado um ponto final nessa história, revelei todas as fotos, sem dar maior importância a nenhuma delas e depois fui mexer no meu notebook. Comecei a fazer algumas pesquisas em sites de compras porque precisava de uma nova câmera fotográfica. E estava online no meu MSN, teoricamente porque esperava por Shun, já que esse era o nosso acordo. Sei que, no fundo, esperava também que outra pessoa aparecesse... mas não me recriminava. Em minha cabeça, eu apenas esperava que Hyoga ficasse online para que eu pudesse dizer que tinha encontrado as chaves dele.

Entretanto, quando menos espero, ouço a campainha tocar. E, quando abro a porta e me deparo com Hyoga parado em frente a mim, como se fosse a materialização dos meus pensamentos e desejos... não consigo reagir.

No entanto, ao seu lado, uma visão nada agradável me chama a atenção. Nina Green. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

**- Olá, Ikki.** – ela quebra o silêncio que, só então, eu reparei que havia entre nós três. **– Não vai nos convidar para entrar?** – ela usa aquele tom açucarado que me dá náuseas e aponta com a cabeça para Hyoga. Por acaso, eles se conhecem?

**- Claro. Desculpem. Podem entrar.** – respondo mecanicamente, abrindo passagem para os dois. Ainda tentando me situar naquela estranha e inesperada situação.

_**- Desculpe-me Ikki, eu não vou entrar. Só queria saber se você encontrou minha chave. Eu preciso dela. Se estiver com ela aí, pode me entregar, por favor?**__ - percebo que fui seco demais, e trato logo de consertar:__** - Não quero atrapalhar você. Estou vendo que está ocupado, ou vai ficar, não sei... **__- atrapalho-me com as palavras, e vejo que estou falando muito rápido. Sem graça, coço a cabeça e tento sorrir, em vão. __**- Eu deveria ter ligado antes, desculpe.**_

Hyoga parece querer se livrar da minha companhia e isso mexe comigo de uma forma que eu não compreendo. Não consigo responder e tento não pensar. Simplesmente me dirijo até a estante da sala, onde havia deixado a chave dele. Tenho a impressão de que ando bem mais devagar que o necessário, como se quisesse reter o russo ali comigo por mais tempo. E, quando enfim regresso até onde ele está, ergo a mão com a chave para Hyoga e então uma frase desponta de meus lábios subitamente, surpreendendo a mim mesmo: **- Eu revelei as fotos.** - soltei de uma vez, talvez demonstrando alguma ansiedade. **- As fotos de sábado. No parque de diversões. Que eu fiquei de te dar, lembra? **- sinto-me um idiota, mas não consigo parar de falar. **- Não quer entrar um pouco? É só o tempo de eu ir lá pegar. **- finalmente me calo, olhando ansioso para ele. E ignorando Nina completamente, que apenas me observa com aqueles olhos verdes, que percebo cheios de curiosidade.

_Sorri feito bobo ao me lembrar de sábado. Mesmo sem jeito, resolvi entrar. Confesso que o nó em minha garganta se desfez, quando pensei que estaria atrapalhando a noite dele com aquela loira rebolativa. A moça, apesar de bonita, não combinava com o Ikki. Certo, eu pegaria as fotos e me mandaria dali, antes que realmente estragasse a noite de Ikki. __**- Está bem, frango, estou louco pra ver as fotos!**__ - respondi, empolgado, enquanto entrava no apartamento._

Sorri em retorno, como tinha parecido se tornar um hábito para mim. Ele sorria, eu retribuía. Era impossível não sorrir para aquele russo. Espero ele entrar e então fecho a porta, como se assim eu pudesse me assegurar de que ele não fugiria.

Ridículo, eu sei.

Vou para o meu quarto escuro, onde faço a revelação das fotos e pego as duas que são do interesse dele. Ambas estavam penduradas em um varal, secando. Retiro-as dali, cuidadosamente, e passo a contemplá-las. A que ele tirou de mim, na saída do parque, antes de irmos embora...

... e a que eu tirei dele. Na roda-gigante. No momento em que eu quase...

Balanço a cabeça negativamente, lembrando-me de que esses pensamentos fora de controle não são bem-vindos.

Regresso rápido à sala, a ponto de ouvir uma pergunta de Nina para o russo:

**- Desculpe a indiscrição, mas... você é o tal amigo com quem o Ikki almoçou no sábado?** – ela questiona, olhando fixo para Hyoga e andando próxima à estante da TV, deslizando os dedos pelas prateleiras, como um animal reconhecendo o território.

_Quer dizer que Ikki dava satisfações a ela? Mas ele estava sozinho, pelo menos foi o que disse. Coloco um sorriso falso nos lábios e me aproximo da moça, estendendo-lhe a mão. __**- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Somos amigos de infância. Desculpe, não me apresentei. Meu nome é Hyoga.**_

**- Hyoga? Prazer. Nina Green. Que coisa, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de você antes...**

Percebo o tom de voz provocativo de Nina e me exalto um pouco: **- Nunca ouviu e nem deveria ter ouvido. O que você está fazendo aqui, Nina?** – pergunto demonstrando em minha voz o quanto não estava satisfeito com a visita dela.

**- Ah, Ikki...** – ela se aproxima de mim, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios muito pintados de vermelho. **– Eu vim trazer o pedido de algumas fotos que o senhor Kimura queria encomendar para você...**

**- Ele sempre me faz os pedidos por e-mail.** – desvio dela e caminho na direção da Hyoga, com as fotos na mão.

**- Sim, mas dessa vez eu disse que poderia trazer pessoalmente. Hoje foi uma bagunça na revista, muita gente fazendo hora-extra, uma correria danada... Aí, eu disse ao chefe que tinha de resolver algumas questões por aqui, antes de ir para casa... e ele ficou super feliz quando eu falei que não custava passar no seu apartamento. E você conhece o senhor Kimura... **– ela soltou um risinho dissimulado, enquanto vinha logo atrás de mim, e pousou sua mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me voltar para trás e encará-la. **- ... Ele gosta de funcionários eficientes. Vindo aqui, eu poderia te passar as instruções do trabalho pessoalmente, o que é mais eficiente que fazer por e-mail. Sem contar que e-mail é tão impessoal, não acha?** – ela desliza a mão do meu ombro pelo meu braço, de forma sugestiva, e eu apenas acompanho esse movimento com meus olhos, com o rosto sério, sem dizer nada, sem me mover. **– Bom, mas eu espero você entregar essas fotos ao seu amigo para então tratarmos de trabalho... **– ela lançou um olhar para as fotos em minhas mãos enquanto continuava a acariciar o meu braço.

**- Nina, eu já disse que não gosto de misturar as coisas.** – falo, por fim, encarando-a seriamente.

**- Não foi o que ficou parecendo quando você me beijou daquele jeito...** – ela agora brincava de fazer seus dedos caminharem pelo meu braço até chegarem em minha nuca, onde fez uma carícia de leve, sem se preocupar com a presença de Hyoga ali e como se tivesse tamanha intimidade comigo para isso.

_Então eles trabalhavam juntos... Mas obviamente não era apenas isso, tendo em vista a intimidade com que ela tocava o Ikki. Aquilo me incomodava, e muito. Mas disse a mim mesmo que apenas não os considerava um casal bonito. Ikki merecia mais, pensei. No momento em que ela falou do tal beijo, eu me engasguei com minha própria saliva. As coisas entre eles já haviam chegado a este ponto? Bom, definitivamente eu estava sobrando ali, não faria sentido permanecer no apartamento. __**- É melhor eu deixar vocês falarem sobre o trabalho, não quero atrapalhar. **__- comentei, com uma expressão mais triste do que eu gostaria de demonstrar._

Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva de uma pessoa por ela se mostrar tão inconveniente. Odiava pessoas que não tinham bom senso de serem discretas quando necessário. Odiava quando me sentia exposto, odiava ainda mais quando alguém fazia isso sem a minha permissão. E, nesse momento em particular, odiava Nina por ter exposto justamente um beijo indevido para a última pessoa que eu gostaria que soubesse disso nesse mundo. Eu ia já dar uma resposta que colocasse essa garota em seu devido lugar, quando escutei Hyoga e, no mesmo instante, como se o bem-estar dele fosse mais importante que dizer algumas verdades para Nina, ignorei a assistente do meu chefe e voltei-me para Hyoga: **- Você não está atrapalhando.** - falei em um tom suave, até estranhando a calma com que pronunciei aquelas palavras, considerando a raiva que ainda sentia da minha colega. **- E eu queria falar com você sobre o site. Eu tive umas ideias e queria ver o que achava.** - Tudo bem, eu não devia estar prolongando aquilo. Não tinha decidido, em algum momento daquele conturbado domingo, que eu me afastaria um pouco de Hyoga, vendo-o apenas quando necessário?

Mas então, penso que não estou fazendo nada de mais. Ora, em primeiro lugar, eu o convidava para ficar porque percebi que ele estava se sentindo desconfortável, por achar que me atrapalhava. Era sinal de boa educação provar o contrário a ele. E, em segundo lugar... esse era um bom e necessário momento para ele estar ali. Eu estava escolhendo uma câmera para comprar, mais indicada para as fotos artísticas que eu planejava tirar com mais frequência para pôr no site.

Não estava fazendo nada de mais. Não estava fugindo dos planos racionais que eu mesmo tinha construído para mim.

Não estava me traindo.

_**- Eu até trouxe o meu notebook, pra já começar a trabalhar. Pensei que poderíamos separar algumas fotos hoje.**__ - Sei que Ikki é sempre franco e, se eu realmente estivesse atrapalhando, ele falaria. Ele não parecia ter a intenção de beijar Nina novamente e isso me deixou estranhamente feliz. Fênix estava deixando claro que queria minha presença ali, até preferia a mim, na verdade. Fiquei um pouco mais à vontade, colocando minha mochila sobre o sofá e retirando meu notebook, demonstrando a Ikki que não iria embora. _

- **Muito bom, pato. Pelo visto, você sabe ser eficiente.** - eu brinco, buscando amenizar o clima. **- Nina, pode deixar que eu me viro com isso aqui. **- Pego a pasta que estava na mão dela, onde provavelmente estava o pedido do meu chefe para as fotos. **- E agora, se puder sair... eu estou ocupado.** - falo com rispidez, mas sentindo que, no fundo, estava até sendo razoavelmente educado, dadas as circunstâncias.

Ela me olha de uma forma estranha. Nunca tinha recebido esse olhar da Nina antes. **– Está bem. Eu vou embora. **– seu tom de voz não é açucarado nem afetado. **– Então... "pato"... "frango"... Boa noite para vocês.** – Ela olhou para mim e para Hyoga de forma esquisita e pronunciou os nossos apelidos, aos quais ela prestou bastante atenção, pelo visto, de um modo quase ameaçador. Mas que tipo de ameaça ela poderia representar? Nem me preocupei mais com isso. Fui abrir a porta para ela e, sem dizer mais nada, Nina saiu, para o meu alívio.

_Ikki dispensou a moça de forma seca, deixando claro que não havia nada além de uma relação de trabalho entre eles. Mas e o tal beijo? A minha curiosidade foi maior ,e quando ele fechou a porta e voltou a se aproximar de mim, perguntei: __**- O seu chefe sabe que você anda agarrando as funcionárias por aí, frango? **__- usei o tom mais divertido possível, sem imaginar o quanto meu comentário soaria ciumento._

Sentei ao lado de Hyoga, sentindo-me à vontade, bem mais à vontade do que eu deveria. Assim que escuto a pergunta, eu olho para ele, um tanto sério: **- Eu não fico agarrando funcionárias, russo. Não gosto de misturar trabalho com prazer. **- acabo respondendo de forma meio rude. Então desvio meus olhos do dele, fixando-os nas fotos que eu ainda não entreguei a ele. E penso comigo mesmo... não misturo trabalho e prazer... mas pedi a Hyoga que ficasse, para trabalharmos... e não posso negar que certos pensamentos me levam à ideia de um certo prazer que a presença desse loiro me traz e me faz ansiar por mais. Esses pensamentos estão invadindo minha mente, com cada vez mais força, por mais que eu tente evitá-los.

_**- Sendo assim, não preciso ter medo de trabalhar pra você, certo?**__ - não resisti a tal comentário, não quando o que mais queria era colocar um sorriso no rosto dele e deixar claro que estava apenas brincando. Não costumo brincar assim, mas com Ikki é diferente. Eu gosto de deixá-lo sem graça, fazer com que perca aquela pose toda que ele tem. Eu sorri, encarando-o fixamente, esperando a reação desajeitada que tanto queria ver._

- **Quando é que você vai aprender, pato?** - sorrio de canto, recosto-me no sofá e apoio meu braço no encosto do assento, por trás do loiro. **- Você sempre precisa ter medo de mim.** - falo com o rosto um pouco mais próximo do loiro, como forma de acentuar a ameaça que não passa de uma brincadeira. Porque é apenas uma brincadeira. Eu sei; eu preciso me afastar, mas essas provocações entre nós... Eu não posso abrir mão disso. Isso é algo que sempre tivemos, não representa problema algum.

_ Eu diminuo a distância entre nossas faces. Se me inclinasse apenas um pouquinho mais, eu poderia beijá-lo, e esta ideia fez meu corpo estremecer. Mas era apenas uma brincadeira, não é mesmo? Eu não podia confundir as coisas, teria resultados catastróficos, se o fizesse. Sorri novamente e mordi o lábio, pensando no que dizer. __**- Sabe, já me disseram uma vez que cão que ladra não morde... De qualquer forma, eu sempre poderia processá-lo por assédio sexual.**_

Ele aproximou mais o rosto. Está me desafiando. Ah, pato... você ainda vai conseguir me tirar do sério desse jeito.

Não movo o rosto. Não me aproximo mais, mas também não recuo. Estamos no nosso limite. Um pouco mais e... melhor nem pensar. A mordida que o russo deu em seu próprio lábio foi tão... provocadora... mas me fingi de desentendido: **- Cão que ladra pode não morder... mas ele provoca... atiça...** - devido à proximidade, minha voz sai um pouco rouca. **- Você tem que ter medo de mim, pato, não pelo que eu posso vir a fazer. Mas pelo que você pode fazer por estar na minha presença. **- o meu sorriso cheio de charme desponta em meu rosto. Quando quero provocar, uso todas as armas. Não estou exagerando. É apenas uma brincadeira. Nada mais que isso.

_De certa forma, ele tem razão. Devo mesmo temer pelo que posso fazer, na presença dele. É nesse momento que percebo o quanto estou provocando, atiçando, procurando... Estava levando nossas brincadeiras ao limite, e não saberia o que fazer quando elas saíssem do controle. O que me intrigava mais, era pensar no porquê de um cara hétero deixar que eu brincasse desse jeito. Qualquer outra pessoa me rechaçaria no primeiro instante, mas o Ikki, não. Ele provoca de volta, me deixa acuado e acaba me vencendo, sempre._

_ E, desta vez, acho que não seria diferente. __**- Eu estava pensando em colocar uma marca d'água nas fotos do seu site. Quero dizer, é claro que vou protegê-las contra cópias, mas acho que daria ainda mais segurança. O que acha de uma pequena fênix, nos cantos?**__ - mudo de assunto, porém não me afasto nem um milímetro._

Eu tinha ganhado, mais uma vez. Ele tinha recuado, mais uma vez. Ou melhor... ele mudou de assunto, recuando com a provocação verbal. Mas a provocação física continuava. Aquela proximidade estava mexendo comigo de uma forma inconcebível. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão atraído por alguém assim. O que era aquilo? Seria por que ele me era, de certa forma, proibido? Não; não poderia ser só isso. Então por quê? De onde vinha essa atração? Como ela podia me deixar tão completamente desnorteado? Eu deveria buscar respostas para isso agora... Deveria eu mesmo recuar... Deveria eu mesmo trazer a razão para esse momento. Ah, eu deveria fazer tantas coisas... mas a única que faço é falar, sem me mover, encarando aqueles olhos claros e mantendo aquela mesma proximidade, tão perigosa, tão tênue: **- Você pode fazer o que quiser, Hyoga.** - digo, como resposta à sua pergunta. Mas creio que não seja uma resposta ao que ele disse. Respondo aos olhos dele, que falam uma língua que meu corpo parece entender muito bem, apesar de racionalmente eu não saber ao certo o que dizem...

_**- Tem certeza disso?**__ - sussurro, fixando meus olhos em sua boca tentadora. Só conseguia pensar em ir até o fim com aquela provocação. Quão desastroso seria, se eu provasse daqueles lábios uma única vez? Será que um selinho o ofenderia?_

Os olhos dele dialogam perfeitamente com meu corpo e palavras se tornam desnecessárias. Acho que escutei, vagamente, alguma pergunta dele, mas meu corpo reagia apenas àqueles olhos claros que pareciam dizer, com todas as letras, o que eles queriam de mim e o que meu corpo inteiro ansiava em entregar para aquele loiro, para aquela boca que parecia tão deliciosa, tão incrivelmente saborosa. Naquele instante, tudo parecia tão óbvio... Era tão certo o que eu tinha de fazer... Pouso meus olhos sobre aqueles lábios e eles são os primeiros a devorar aquela boca, enquanto a distância que ainda existia desaparece enfim, possibilitando que meus lábios experimentassem a sensação que eu já vinham imaginando desde ontem. Minha mão puxa, suavemente, o queixo alvo de Hyoga para mim, de modo que eu possa encaixar a minha boca na dele, perfeitamente, como eu parecia já saber que seria.

_Obtive minhas respostas, no momento em que ele me deu o que eu tanto queria. Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar, sem pensar em nada além do beijo de Ikki. Seu perfume invadia minhas narinas, hipnotizando-me. Levei minha mão à sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais de encontro a mim. Foi nesse momento que insinuei minha língua entre seus lábios, perguntando-me quando ele se assustaria e me atiraria longe._

Senti como Hyoga me puxou para aprofundar aquele beijo e isso me trouxe uma sensação absurda de querer que aquilo crescesse ainda mais, sem limites. Foi quando senti que ele começava a invadir a minha boca com sua língua e aquilo era simplesmente novo para mim. Eu já havia beijado tantas bocas e, ainda assim, aquilo era uma novidade sem tamanho. Não; não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que era a primeira vez que eu beijava um homem. Na verdade, eu sabia... o que eu sentia só era possível porque era com Hyoga. Então, não quis mais compreender. Daria vazão ao que estava sentindo, sem me preocupar com mais nada. Envolvi o russo por inteiro, não apenas com um beijo ainda mais apaixonado, mas com meu corpo, com todo meu ser, tomando-o nos braços com ardor e debruçando-me sobre ele.

_Ikki correspondeu tão avidamente, que me assustou por um instante. Era apenas curiosidade? Tinha que ser, imaginei. O certo seria me afastar, pedir desculpas e ir embora dali, mas quem disse que sou um cara correto? Com dificuldade, já que me recusava a largar sua boca, joguei minha mochila de lado e o puxei para cima de mim, totalmente. Eu enredava nossas línguas com uma vontade absurda. Até então, não tinha ideia do quanto desejava aquele homem. Ou seria apenas a carência falando mais alto? Levei uma das mãos aos seus cabelos, puxando-os um pouco e deixando seu queixo na direção da minha boca. Mordi e chupei, repetindo a mesma coisa em seu maxilar e no pescoço. A pele dele tinha um sabor tão gostoso, que me arrependi de não ter provado antes... Voltei a buscar seus lábios, desta vez impondo um ritmo mais lento ao beijo, mas sem largar seus cabelos, que a essa altura já apontavam para todos os lados. Quase inconscientemente, ergui um pouco a blusa dele, e uma de minhas mãos logo passou a acariciar e apertar suas costas largas. Deus, aquele homem era um verdadeiro sonho! É isso, eu estou sonhando com o Ikki? Se for, este é o melhor sonho que já tive. Ofeguei em meio ao beijo e finalmente me dei conta do que estava fazendo. _

_ Separei minha boca da dele, lentamente. Abri os olhos devagar, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Retirei minha mão do corpo dele, e também libertei seu cabelo, mas não sabia onde colocá-las. Deixei-as caírem sobre o sofá, ainda aturdido com o que acabara de acontecer. __**- Desculpe.**__ - murmurei, ainda mais acanhado do que quando cheguei ao apartamento dele._

Eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Hyoga tinha razão; cão que ladra não morde. Eu falava demais, mas na hora da verdade, ele dominou completamente a situação. O beijo dele era viciante; meu Deus, ele sabia como beijar! Deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse e ele fez, ele beijou minha boca, meu queixo, minha nuca, puxou meus cabelos, me deixou completamente à sua mercê. Eu me senti arrepiar ante o toque das suas mãos na minha pele quente e já estava disposto a ir até o fim com tudo o que aquele momento parecia acarretar, mas então, de repente... ele parou.

Desfazer o beijo, separar nossos corpos que, por aqueles instantes, pareciam feitos para ficarem daquele jeito, colados, encaixados, unidos... isso foi um tremendo balde de água fria.

Ele se afastou e sentou a uma distância razoável de mim. Eu me endireitei e tinha os olhos confusos. Mas essa confusão era fruto do que tinha acontecido? Ou era advinda de não entender por que tinha acabado?

**- Você não tem que se desculpar.** – respondo, depois de ouvi-lo se desculpar. Não consigo olhar para ele; meus olhos vagam pela sala, como se buscassem algo. Talvez a razão que eu havia perdido? **– Eu... fui eu quem...** – estava sem-graça. Eu tinha levado Hyoga àquilo. E ele tinha namorado! Parabéns, Ikki... você não queria causar problemas, mas conseguiu foi estragar tudo de vez.

_**- Eu provoquei demais, realmente te devo desculpas. Sei que forcei a barra, Ikki.**__ - estava tão sem graça quanto ele. O que tinha acontecido ali? Eu pensava em algo para dizer, algo que aliviasse o clima pesado que se instalou entre nós, mas não vinha nada a minha mente. Só conseguia pensar no gosto de sua boca, no seu corpo sobre o meu, em sua pele deliciosa... O pior é que a minha excitação já estava visível e eu não sabia como disfarçar. Levantei-me de supetão, caminhando até a estante. __**- Posso ver seu portfólio novamente?**__ - perguntei, já me afastando._

Ao vê-lo levantar-se, perguntando pelas minhas fotos, como se nada houvesse acontecido, eu sinto algo quebrar dentro de mim. Não era a primeira vez que o russo mudava de assunto abruptamente, dando fim às brincadeiras e provocações entre nós dois. Mas foi a primeira vez em que eu, claramente, senti que não queria isso. Não dessa vez. Mesmo que o correto me parecesse entrar na dele e fingir que nada de mais tinha ocorrido, eu... queria que o mundo inteiro fosse pro inferno. Agora, só me interessava me entender com esse loiro que me fazia perder de mim mesmo:

**- Você não forçou a barra, Hyoga. Não mais que eu.** - eu me levanto e caminho até onde ele está, perto da estante, aproximando-me dele e já sentindo como todo meu corpo parece reagir com essa proximidade, como se um campo magnético envolvesse esse russo e eu reagisse fortemente a isso, sendo atraído de forma visceral até ele.

**- Você se arrepende?** - minha voz é firme e não sei de onde vem essa firmeza. No entanto, meus olhos não fogem mais dele. É como se eu tivesse de agir assim, de modo que, fosse o que fosse, aquilo não se perdesse.

_Ikki se aproxima de mim, e me arrepio por completo com sua presença. Será que ele não sabe a revolução que está causando em mim? Forço-me a pensar em Isaac, e estava conseguindo manter o foco, até o momento em que ele me perguntou se eu me arrependia. Mordi o lábio, pensando no que dizer. Eu poderia dizer a verdade, ou fugir, novamente. Porém, se realmente seríamos amigos, eu não poderia mentir para ele. __**- Embora você possa pensar que tem um amigo tarado, não, eu não me arrependo. Você tem um beijo tão gostoso, como poderia me arrepender?**__ - sorrio de lado, tentando demonstrar uma casualidade que não havia em meus pensamentos._

Como se aquilo fosse tudo o que eu precisasse ouvir, mandei, dessa vez em definitivo, a razão pro espaço, puxei aquele russo que me enlouquecia e o beijei de novo, demonstrando uma certeza que eu não estava interessado em descobrir se deveria sentir ou não e agora, de forma ainda mais vigorosa, levei minha mão à nuca do loiro, sentindo a maciez daqueles cabelos entre os meus dedos, tão sedosos como eu já imaginava. Eu tomava posse daquela boca, como se ela me pertencesse desde sempre, enquanto a minha outra mão, mais ousada, acariciava com ardor as costas de Hyoga, até alcançar a sua cintura, que segurei e puxei de encontro a mim, sentindo com mais força a excitação dele, que se chocava contra a minha, causando-me um prazer estarrecedor, obrigando-me a separar um pouco minha boca da dele para gemer e logo morder aqueles lábios que sempre me provocavam quando desenhavam um sorriso absurdamente atraente.

_ Ikki me beijava tão vigorosamente, me apertava como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. Eu correspondia com o mesmo entusiasmo, me agarrando a ele e me perdendo no prazer de suas carícias. Deixei escapar um gemido, quando ele mordeu minha boca, e senti minhas pernas bambearem, indicando que eu estava completamente entregue a Fênix, nesse momento. Envolvo minhas mãos em sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais de encontro a mim, pedindo silenciosamente por mais daquele corpo tão quente._

Eu estava perdido e não me importava; não queria voltar àquela realidade em que essas sensações maravilhosas não eram permitidas. Prensei o corpo dele contra minha estante e meus beijos começavam a ser mais famintos. Eu nunca tinha estado com um homem, mas era impressionante como meu corpo parecia aprender rápido. O prazer que eu sentia ao roçar meu baixo ventre no dele, esfregando meu membro contra o dele, tudo isso era forte demais e impossível de se descrever. Eu estava delirando, sabia disso muito bem, e não me importava, eu só queria mais, mais do Hyoga, mais daquele corpo, mais de tudo o que aquele loiro sensual pudesse me oferecer...

E então, súbito, a campainha. Não sei se ouvi da primeira vez, provavelmente não. A campainha já tocava com certa insistência, mas eu ainda estava decidido a mandar o resto do mundo para o inferno e me fechar naquela realidade que se fazia só minha e de Hyoga. Porém, uma voz, vinda de fora e muito conhecida por mim, me fez despertar de tudo aquilo, ainda que contra a minha vontade:

**- Ikki? Ikki, eu sei que você está aí dentro. Vamos, abra a porta! Eu preciso conversar com você. -** Esmeralda agora intercalava batidas na porta com toques insistentes da campainha. **- Por favor, Ikki! Você sabe que eu não viria aqui se não fosse importante... **- percebo que a voz dela está muito triste, quase chorosa. **- Ikki, eu ouvi barulho aí dentro. Você realmente não quer me atender...?**

Eu me afasto de Hyoga, ainda sentindo o fogo que abrasa todo meu corpo queimando de forma intensa. Respiro fundo, buscando controlar minhas emoções. **- Hyoga, eu... preciso atender.** - falo, sentindo que minha voz está falha devido a toda essa comoção. Não consigo dizer mais nada ao russo, tudo aquilo era estranho, novo, inusitado, maravilhoso e assustador ao mesmo tempo... Sinto-me um tanto perdido, em meio a esse turbilhão de novas sensações e, talvez por isso, meu lado racional tenha conseguido falar mais alto agora e me mandou abrir a porta à minha ex-namorada.

Afasto-me de Hyoga, buscando me recompor, sem muito sucesso, e finalmente abro a porta, encontrando Esmeralda com os olhos verdes bastante úmidos. **- Ikki! **- ela sorri e se joga sobre mim, em um abraço. **- Obrigada por me atender! Eu tive um dia horrível, precisava ver um rosto amigo e...** - ela para de falar quando, ainda me abraçando, percebe que eu não estava sozinho. **- Oh, eu... não sabia que estava com visita.**

_**- Oi, Esmeralda.**__ - não me esforço para demonstrar qualquer empolgação em vê-la. De todos os momentos para chegar, ela precisava escolher agora? Eu coloco as mãos nos bolsos de minha calça jeans, tentando disfarçar o que estava acontecendo ali. Notei o incômodo dela com a minha presença, e vi que queria conversar a sós com Ikki. Pela disposição dele em atendê-la, compreendi que deveria me afastar. __**- Ikki, posso usar o seu banheiro?**_

**- Claro. Você já sabe onde fica.** - Fiquei sem saber o que dizer à Esmeralda para explicar a presença de Hyoga ali. Mas, mesmo que soubesse, não sei se ela me ouviria. Esmeralda parecia mais interessada em seguir Hyoga com os olhos, até vê-lo sumir em meu corredor. Aproveito para desfazer o abraço, porque ainda não tinha aquietado completamente o meu estado e, embora nesse abraço eu houvesse recuado por instinto, de modo que evitei maiores contatos com ela, se continuássemos abraçados, ela acabaria percebendo alguma coisa. **- Quer beber algo? Café?** - falei sem muito ânimo, tentando desviar o foco de Hyoga para o assunto que ela queria tratar comigo.

**- Café está ótimo.** - ela responde, lançando um último olhar na direção do corredor, enquanto eu me dirijo à cozinha. **- Ele já sabe onde fica? Então, ele deve vir aqui com frequência... Pelo visto, essa sua amizade com o Hyoga está realmente crescendo...** - ela comenta, como quem não quer nada, mas eu a conheço e sei que há muito nas entrelinhas.

**- Você sempre me disse que eu precisava ter amigos. Pois bem. Agora eu tenho.** - falo sem olhar para ela, buscando manter minha atenção no café que estou preparando, enquanto ela se senta do lado oposto em que eu estou, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão que separa a sala da cozinha. **- É, fico feliz que tenha me dado ouvidos. Pelo menos, em relação a isso... **- ela suspira e já me sinto impaciente. Não estou disposto a começar aquela discussão com ela, mais uma vez. Não agora.

**- E o que ele está fazendo aqui? Num domingo à noite?** - ela pergunta, ainda tentando manter o tom casual. Eu sei o quanto ela está estranhando. Ela sabe muito bem do quanto eu prezo meu espaço e o quanto odeio receber visitas. Até mesmo Shun às vezes tem receio de me visitar, dependendo do dia. E mesmo quando namorávamos, havia dias em que eu não queria ver ninguém e me fechava no meu apartamento, não abrindo a porta para qualquer pessoa.

**- Estamos trabalhando juntos. Hyoga trabalha como web designer e eu pedi que ele fizesse um site para mim, pra que eu pudesse expor minhas fotos mais artísticas... para tentar alavancar o meu trabalho. **- respondo em um tom insípido.

**- Sério?** - os olhos dela brilham. **- Isso é ótimo, Ikki! Eu sempre achei que você deveria valorizar mais o talento que possui! **- ela bateu palmas de contentamento, enquanto eu olhava para ela como quem ainda não compreendia o que ela fazia aqui. **- Eu posso ficar para ver? Ah, Ikki! Eu sempre quis tanto ver você criando gosto pela vida, seguindo em frente, apegando-se a algo que possa fazê-lo crescer... Eu sempre te pedi que me ouvisse... Eu sinto que faço parte disso! Posso ver o processo de criação de vocês? Por favor, eu quero participar desse momento, que é tão importante na sua vida...** - ela falava com sinceridade, eu sei. Mas definitivamente não queria que ela ficasse ali mais que o necessário.

**- Você não veio desabafar sobre seu dia? Não é melhor falarmos sobre isso?**

**- Não...** - Esmeralda baixa os olhos, triste. **- Estou muito chateada... talvez, mais tarde, eu me sinta melhor para desabafar. Mas agora, se eu puder ver esse site começando a nascer... Ah, Ikki!** - ela agora volta a sorrir amplamente. **- Isso seria a melhor terapia para mim no momento!**

_ Retornei do banheiro e Esmeralda estava toda empolgada, falando a respeito do site do Ikki. Olhei pra ele discretamente, como se perguntasse em que enrascada nos meteu. Sentei-me ao lado de Esmeralda, no balcão. Vi como Ikki me observava, com uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, o que me divertiu um pouco. __**- Então, pelo que entendi, você vai ficar pra ver nosso trabalho, Esmeralda?**__ - dirijo-me a ela, evitando demonstrar a decepção que sentia._

**- Vou, sim!** – ela responde prontamente, impedindo-me de dizer qualquer coisa. **– Ikki me contou que você está criando um site para expor os trabalhos dele. Acho uma excelente ideia!** – Esmeralda abre um sorriso gentil para Hyoga. **– E, se quer saber, a ideia inicial foi minha... Eu vivia dizendo que ele precisava fazer algo assim. **– ela demonstra-se toda orgulhosa e eu continuo calado. Era estranho, não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava com esse russo até poucos minutos atrás, prestes a fazer... nem sei ao certo, mas agora, minha ex-namorada está aqui, estou servindo café a ela e mal consigo encarar o loiro...

_ A postura de Esmeralda me incomodou. Ela agia como se ainda fosse namorada de Ikki, e o fato dele não rechaçá-la a respeito, demonstrou que eu não devia mais estar ali. Busquei o olhar de Fênix, tentando deixar claro minha situação constrangedora, mas ele já não me encarava. Apesar de chateado, compreendi a situação dele. Eu mesmo estava completamente confuso com o que havia acontecido naquela sala, o caso dele deveria estar pior, com toda a certeza. Resignado, levantei-me do balcão. __**- Na verdade, acho que deveríamos deixar pra outro dia. Acredito que vocês queiram conversar, não há a menor necessidade de trabalharmos agora. Eu posso levar seu portfólio, Ikki, e adiantar o serviço. Depois mostro como está ficando, e você diz o que gosta...**__ - digo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e sorrindo sem graça._

- **Não!** - acabo demonstrando, em minha voz, uma comoção maior que deveria. **- Eu... quero dizer...** - olho para Esmeralda que estranha minha atitude. **- Isso é importante, pato. Vai dizer que já cansou? Pensei que você fosse mais resistente. Pensei até que estaria disposto a varar a madrugada, se necessário. **- Cheio de ambiguidades; nem eu acredito no que estou dizendo, no que estou propondo. Aliás, o que eu estou propondo?

**- Ikki, se o Hyoga está cansado, deixa ele ir.** - Esmeralda fala sem segundas intenções, ela sempre teve esse jeito de querer amenizar o que digo, quando pareço grosseiro demais. **- Nem todo mundo precisa seguir esses seus hábitos de não ter hora pra dormir, pra acordar, pra se alimentar direito...** - ela usa aquele tom de repreensão que eu detesto e acabo bufando discretamente. **- Aliás, se resolverem virar a noite trabalhando, não vou poder acompanhar vocês até o fim... Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar acordada até muito tarde, Ikki.**

_ Ignorei o ar de esposa mandona, que Esmeralda mantinha. Concentrei-me apenas na mensagem que Ikki parecia tentar me passar. Varar a madrugada? Definitivamente ele não estava falando de trabalho, ao contrário do que a loira ao meu lado pensava. Embora não soubesse direito o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois, mandei a razão às favas, e decidi ficar. Afinal, meu próprio namorado havia sugerido isto, não é mesmo? Eu não poderia negar o quanto desejava Ikki, e já que estava liberado para satisfazer meus desejos, por que me controlar? __**- Está bem, vou mostrar a você o quanto um cisne pode ser resistente...**_

**- Um cisne pode até ser resistente, mas nunca mais do que uma fênix.** - eu brinco, provocando. É engraçado. Mesmo com toda essa tensão sexual que eu sinto incrivelmente forte entre nós, essas provocações continuam surgindo com naturalidade. Inclusive, me ajudam a ficar mais tranquilo. - **Quer café?** - eu pergunto, agora conseguindo olhar nos olhos dele. E tenho a leve impressão de que eu nunca pronunciei essas duas palavras antes com tanto desejo e malícia. Espero que Esmeralda não tenha percebido. **- Afinal, você vai precisar... se quiser acompanhar o meu ritmo.** - não omito um sorriso e, dentro de mim, uma voz que não se cala. O que deu em mim? Eu agora não só estou caminhando nessa direção desconhecida, como pareço fazê-lo sem me repreender mais. Se antes eu tinha algum escrúpulo, acho que o perdi, e não sei exatamente quando ou onde...

_**- É, pelo visto, teremos muito trabalho esta noite.**__ - respondo sugestivamente, ignorando por completo a presença indesejada de Esmeralda. Eu não sei o que está dando em mim, ontem mesmo fiquei ofendido com a sugestão de Isaac, agora não consigo pensar em nada além de enfiar minha língua na boca de Ikki. Eu devo estar louco! Fênix faz questão de me entregar a xícara de café em minha mão, e deixo que meus dedos toquem os dele._

O toque de seus dedos nos meus é eletrizante. Céus, eu nunca senti algo assim. Talvez porque todas as garotas com quem estive sempre foram fáceis demais? Então minha atração por esse loiro era fruto apenas do meu desejo de conquista? Bom, eu não ia pensar demais agora. Não queria. Fosse o que fosse, essa sensação me embriagava e eu queria mais era mergulhar nela. **- Cuidado, pato. Tá quente. Não vá queimar a língua...** - acho que já estou exagerando. Se continuar assim, Esmeralda vai acabar percebendo.

**- Olha, eu nunca entendi as brincadeiras e provocações entre vocês, mas dá pra ver que estão fazendo isso agora. Sei que nunca se deram bem, mas acho melhor resolverem isso. Em vez de ficarem jogando indiretas um para o outro, ofendendo-se desse modo, por que não esclarecem tudo e resolvem suas diferenças? Se não fizerem isso, fica complicado de vocês trabalharem juntos.** - Esmeralda fala olhando de mim para Hyoga, com a expressão séria. E não consigo evitar, precisei morder os lábios para evitar um riso fora de hora diante do que ela nos dizia.

_Faltou pouquíssimo para que eu gargalhasse. Pelo menos, não estávamos sendo tão indiscretos como eu pensava, ou será que Esmeralda é mais tonta do que eu imaginava? Sorri largamente, sem desviar os olhos de Ikki. __**- É, frango. A Esmeralda tem razão. Acho que deveríamos resolver nossas diferenças.**__ - brinco. __**- Mas, até lá, prefiro continuar me divertindo às suas custas.**_

Esmeralda suspira, como se estivesse diante de duas crianças. Mas é possível que ela tenha compreendido que tanto eu quanto Hyoga gostamos dessas provocações e que não deveria continuar pedindo para que parássemos. Aliás, ela nem devia. Era algo que eu tinha com o loiro e não gostaria de perder por nada nesse mundo. **- Já que estão dispostos a trabalhar a noite inteira, eu vou poder acompanhar só uma parte, então não vamos perder tempo. Quero ver o que já fizeram e os planos que têm para o que ainda não concretizaram.** - ela se levanta, levando sua caneca consigo, e dirigindo-se à mesa de madeira, sentando-se diante do meu notebook, que estava aberto. Sem cerimônia, ela analisa o que eu estava fazendo ali e então seus olhos verdes se estreitam, como se olhasse atentamente para algo: **- Desde quando você tem MSN, Ikki?** - Ela pergunta demonstrando certa surpresa com isso. **- E olha só, tem alguém querendo falar com você aqui.** - de fato, havia uma janelinha piscando e Esmeralda abriu-a imediatamente. **- É o Shun!** - e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela já estava teclando algo.

**- Esmeralda, o que está fazendo?** - pergunto meio nervoso, tomando meu notebook das mãos dela.

**- Eu só estava cumprimentando o seu irmão.** - ela responde, com os olhos surpresos por conta da minha atitude. Eu leio o que ela enviou a meu irmão e realmente não havia nada de mais. Apenas o cumprimentava e dizia que estava aqui comigo. Na mesma hora, eu digito: **- Shun, estou um pouco ocupado agora. Depois a gente se fala, está bem? **- envio e desligo o MSN imediatamente. Sei que Shun iria me perguntar muitas coisas, a começar sobre o porquê de Esmeralda estar em meu apartamento em um domingo à noite. Mas eu me entenderia com ele mais tarde.

**- Olha, Esmeralda. A gente ainda não tem quase nada pronto do site.** - falo de forma cortante.

**- Nada? Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui antes de eu chegar?** - ela pergunta sem malícia, mas de modo a me desconcertar.

**- Eu disse quase nada. Estávamos... discutindo ideias. Algo como... marca d'água? Não é isso, russo?** - pergunto, meio sem-jeito, como quem pede ajuda ao loiro.

_** - Exatamente. No momento em que você chegou, eu estava dizendo ao Ikki que gostaria de colocar uma marca d'água nas fotos do site, uma fênix, na verdade. Seria apenas uma medida de segurança.**__ - socorri Ikki, no momento em que ele buscou meu olhar. __**- Não tem muito tempo que estou aqui, na verdade.**__ - menti. __**- Vamos selecionar as fotos então, Ikki?**__ - desvio o assunto e já vou logo pegando o portfólio._

_No sofá, vejo as fotos que tiramos no parque e imediatamente as escondo em minha mochila. Seria um desastre se a tonta curiosa as visse._

Vou para o sofá, seguido por Esmeralda, e me sento ao lado do russo. Ela se senta do meu outro lado. Hyoga me entrega o portfólio e eu começo a passar as fotos, em silêncio. Minha amiga de infância, sentindo alguma intimidade que há um tempo ela não manifestava mais em relação a mim, fica muito próxima e se debruça sobre meu braço, para apontar uma ou outra foto de que ela gosta mais: **- Ah, está vendo essa aqui, Ikki? É linda! Acho que você soube captar um momento tão único do pôr-do-sol... o céu rosado aqui... alaranjado ali... ficou maravilhoso. É uma foto tão romântica.** – Ela suspira e apoia a cabeça em meu ombro, com os olhos verdes fixos na foto aberta.

**- É, eu gosto dessa foto.** – não sei como me portar nessa situação. Não posso simplesmente mandar Esmeralda se afastar de mim, posso? Olho de esguelha para o loiro, tentando ler a expressão em seu rosto.

_Por um momento, eu realmente pensei em disputar com Esmeralda. Mas desisti, quando percebi que perderia. Mesmo se também apoiasse minha cabeça no ombro de Ikki, não teria a mesma intimidade que eles tinham. Isso me entristeceu um pouco, mas tentei não demonstrar. Desviei minha atenção para as fotos, selecionando as melhores, e já pensando em como dispô-las no site. Eu não deveria sentir ciúmes de Ikki, se realmente era isso o que eu estava sentindo. Estamos atraídos um pelo outro, apenas isso. Queremos colocar em prática anos de provocações, sugestões e insinuações, e isso é tudo. O que ele e Esmeralda sentem um pelo outro não me diz qualquer respeito._

A única voz presente ali era a de Esmeralda. Apenas ela falava. Dizia suas impressões sobre as fotos, o que mais gostava em cada uma delas... talvez, ela estivesse tentando me fazer participar disso que mais parecia um monólogo. Mas era em vão. Toda a minha atenção estava em Hyoga. Ele não olhava para mim, estava atento às fotos. Parecia realmente concentrado na tarefa do site, o que eu não acho ruim, porque realmente queria que esse site fosse pra frente, mas... eu sinto que ele ficou um pouco distante agora. Ora, Ikki. É claro que ele ficou distante. Essa situação toda é estranha demais, e não há, definitivamente, uma cartilha que nos diga sobre como agir.

Não sei dizer o que há entre nós agora. Não tenho a menor ideia.

É desejo? Vontade de conquistar o proibido? Curiosidade?

Eu realmente não sei, mas sinto que, seja lá o que for... nesse instante... eu não quero esse distanciamento. Não quero a frieza que, de repente, instalou-se entre nós.

Eu não posso afastar Esmeralda de mim. Mas posso me aproximar de Hyoga.

Por isso, discretamente, sem que ela perceba... eu levo minha mão direita, que está ao lado do russo, até a mão dele e entrelaço meus dedos aos seus. À minha esquerda, Esmeralda continua a tagarelar, sem notar esse movimento que, em mim, pareceu causar um verdadeiro terremoto, em que tantas certezas pareciam ruir, para dar lugar a algo novo.

_Estava compenetrado, tentando ignorar o que Esmeralda dizia, quando sinto Ikki segurar minha mão. É incrível como esse simples gesto fez com que me sentisse tão bem. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, tanto pelo carinho contido em seu gesto, quanto pela expectativa de receber carícias ainda mais íntimas. Olho para ele e sorrio, tomando cuidado para que sua ex-namorada não perceba. Eu posso não ter tanta intimidade como ela, mas esta história parece prestes a mudar. Com o polegar, faço uma leve carícia na mão de Ikki, para demonstrar o quanto apreciei o toque. Sei que deveria pensar muito, antes de qualquer coisa, mas não consigo. O desejo crescente dentro de mim impede-me de raciocinar direito, e tudo o que mais quero é que Esmeralda suma daqui, para que finalmente possamos ficar juntos. Olho meu relógio de pulso e vejo que o tempo parece passar devagar, provavelmente pela ansiedade que sinto. Aperto um pouco a mão de Ikki, extravasando minha urgência._

Sinto como a mão de Hyoga parece me dizer o que não podemos verbalizar no momento. E eu concordo, aquela situação estava ficando insustentável. Desfaço o contato entre nossas mãos, que me estava sendo tão agradável, e volto meu olhar para minha amiga: **- Esmeralda, olha só... Eu não quero ser grosso, mas... será que você pode ir embora? **- Eu realmente não tenho tato algum... mas agora não é o momento de me repreender. **- Desculpa, é que eu e o Hyoga temos tanta coisa pra fazer e... você estando aqui... atrapalha. **- acabei sendo tão sincero em minhas palavras que me assustei um pouco. Por isso mesmo, resolvi emendar: **- É que você me desconcentra, Esmeralda...**

**- Ah.** - ela me olha um pouco confusa. Em um primeiro momento, ela me pareceu chateada, mas depois do que eu disse, para buscar amenizar o que era uma verdadeira ofensa, seus olhos assumiram um novo brilho. **- Ah, entendi! Desculpe, Ikki!** - agora, a voz dela se fazia tão gentil que quem se sentiu confuso fui eu. Ela não tinha entendido o que eu havia acabado de falar? **- Não sabia que ainda tinha esse poder sobre você. **- ela fala sorridente e se levanta do sofá, deixando-me atônito diante dessa declaração. **- Está certo, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, muito menos... desconcentrá-lo.** - Esmeralda caminha na direção da porta enquanto eu continuo sentado no sofá, sem reação. - **Não vai abrir a porta para mim, Ikki?** - só então desperto, vou até ela, abro a porta e recebo um beijo delicado na minha face. Um beijo que, não sei se foi apenas impressão, mas veio a ser perto demais da minha boca. **- Tchau. Bom trabalho!** - ela se despede, olhando-me de forma luminosa. **- Tchau, Hyoga!** - ela fala mais alto, acenando para dentro do apartamento. Eu sequer respondo. Fecho a porta e me volto para trás, a fim de encarar o loiro, sem saber o que dizer.

_**- Meu Deus! Ela realmente não percebeu, não é? Queria ser inocente assim...**__ - sorrio, ainda sem acreditar na ingenuidade de Esmeralda. Como ela caiu na conversa da desconcentração? __**- Então... Sobre aquele papo todo de resistência... Eu realmente estou louco pra descobrir quem ganha: o cisne ou a fênix; ou melhor, o pato ou o frango...**__ - mordi o lábio e fiz um sinal com a mão, chamando-o descaradamente._

Estava com o corpo apoiado na porta, de frente para o russo. Quando o vejo me chamando com a mão, dessa forma tão abusadamente sedutora e provocante, eu sorrio de canto: **- Eu tenho uma certa fama, pato descarado... Nunca ouviu dizer que, quando a fênix parece estar acabada, ela renasce?** - começo a caminhar na direção dele, os olhos escuros e predadores sobre esse loiro que se via tão delicioso agora. **- Pensei que, depois de todos esses anos, depois de tantas provocações... você tivesse aprendido algo. Mas, pelo visto... eu vou ter que te ensinar o que acontece quando você brinca tão perigosamente com fogo.** - paro bem próximo a ele, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e abro um sorriso charmoso. **- Onde foi que nós paramos?**

_Eu me levanto e paro na frente dele. __**- Você estava me prensando contra a sua estante, e me beijando como nunca fui beijado antes... **__- chego mais perto, roçando meus lábios nos dele, mas não faço qualquer movimento. Envolvo minhas mãos em seu pescoço, enquanto continuo com um sorriso cínico. __**- Quer que eu te ajude a se lembrar?**_

**- Pato cínico**. – desvio minha boca da dele, em um jogo de sedução: **- Me ajuda a lembrar o que a gente tava fazendo, então...** - sussurro perto do seu ouvido, mordendo de leve a orelha dele.

_Eu ouço suas palavras e perco o pouco controle que me restava. Puxo-o pra mim, colando nossas bocas num beijo sôfrego, enquanto ele envolve minha cintura com os braços. Lentamente, caminhamos em direção ao quarto, sem desfazer o beijo, muito menos afrouxar o abraço. Sua língua se enreda na minha de uma forma tão deliciosa, que sei que poderia viver apenas de seus beijos. Minhas mãos descem por suas costas, no exato momento em que batemos na parede. Acredito que o quarto dele esteja perto, mas não abro meus olhos para checar. Desfaço o beijo por um momento, apenas para retirar o meu cabelo desgovernado do nosso caminho. Ikki segura-os com uma de suas mãos, ergue o meu rosto e volta a me beijar. Antes de voltar a me perder naquela boca maravilhosa, abro os olhos e constato que o quarto realmente está próximo. Puxo-o em direção ao cômodo e, uma vez lá, empurro-o sobre a cama e me deito sobre ele. Antes de beijá-lo novamente, olho-o nos olhos e pergunto: __**- Você sabe que isso vai mudar muitas coisas, não é?**_

Eu sabia. Sabia que tudo mudaria e, apesar dos receios que ainda me cercavam, algo dentro de mim dizia com força que, não importava o que viesse pela frente... Nós dois encontraríamos um meio de resolver tudo. Tínhamos a sutileza do cisne e a resistência da fênix do nosso lado.

O que poderia dar errado...?

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: (Lua Prateada e Mamba_Negra)**

Pois é, pessoas... o lemon ficou para o próximo capítulo!

Até lá! o/


	11. Tu te tornas eternamente responsável

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: "Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas"**

No capítulo anterior:

_(...) Eu ouço suas palavras e perco o pouco controle que me restava. Puxo-o pra mim, colando nossas bocas num beijo sôfrego, enquanto ele envolve minha cintura com os braços. Lentamente, caminhamos em direção ao quarto, sem desfazer o beijo, muito menos afrouxar o abraço. Sua língua se enreda na minha de uma forma tão deliciosa, que sei que poderia viver apenas de seus beijos. Minhas mãos descem por suas costas, no exato momento em que batemos na parede. Acredito que o quarto dele esteja perto, mas não abro meus olhos para checar. Desfaço o beijo por um momento, apenas para retirar o meu cabelo desgovernado do nosso caminho. Ikki segura-os com uma de suas mãos, ergue o meu rosto e volta a me beijar. Antes de voltar a me perder naquela boca maravilhosa, abro os olhos e constato que o quarto realmente está próximo. Puxo-o em direção ao cômodo e, uma vez lá, empurro-o sobre a cama e me deito sobre ele. (...)_

_

* * *

_

_ Mesmo sendo um tanto quanto inesperado, é impressionante como estar na cama com Ikki parece fazer o maior sentido do mundo. Não sei bem como explicar, mas a gente se encaixa de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei possível. Será isso o que chamam de química sexual? Imagino que sim, já que nunca estive tão excitado em minha vida. Deitado sobre Ikki, mantenho uma de minhas pernas entre as dele, fazendo com que nossos corpos fiquem completamente conectados. Beijo-o com uma volúpia desmedida, e me afasto apenas para nos livrarmos de nossas camisas. O cheiro dele é tão maravilhoso quanto o gosto de sua boca e tenho certeza de que poderia facilmente me viciar em beijá-lo. Afasto-me calmamente, apenas para olhar em seus olhos e beijar seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos começam a vagar por seu corpo. Suponho que Ikki nunca esteve com um homem antes, e faço questão de dar-lhe uma boa amostra do quanto posso ser bom. Acaricio um de seus mamilos, despretensiosamente, e ouço um gemido surpreso dele. Provavelmente não sabia que seus mamilos poderiam ser uma de suas zonas erógenas. Confiante, levo minha boca ali e chupo, tentando provocar mais gemidos como aquele. Minha mão desce tortuosamente por sua barriga, até alcançar sua ereção. Sem muita dificuldade, abro o zíper de sua calça e acaricio seu pênis sobre a cueca, arrancando mais um gemido._

Eu não sabia exatamente como havia chegado ao meu quarto, só sabia que estava me sentindo inebriado pelas sensações causadas por aquele russo que, com seus beijos e carícias, não me dava sequer tempo para pensar. E não havia problema algum nisso, eu não queria pensar, todo o meu corpo estava parecendo dominar a situação, obedecendo de forma obediente a cada comando daquele loiro que parecia estar por toda parte. Seus beijos, seus toques, eu já nem sabia de onde eles vinham, mas chegavam sempre de forma certeira. Aliás, os beijos desse russo tinham algo que eu ainda não conseguia definir, mas eu sentia que me tornaria prisioneiro deles, necessitado deles de um modo que talvez não me fosse tão saudável.

Quando finalmente nos livramos de nossas camisas e eu pude olhar para ele por um momento, eu soube que estava perdido. Eu nunca havia olhado para um homem do modo como devorava Hyoga nesse instante. Essa vontade, esse tesão, isso ia muito além do que eu podia compreender.

Os olhos dele conseguiam transmitir tanto desejo que eu precisei tragar minha própria saliva, sentindo minha garganta seca com toda aquela excitação que me deixava completamente desnorteado.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo com mais intensidade o beijo molhado que ele dava em meu pescoço e foi quando eu senti algo que só posso descrever como... indescritível.

Aquele loiro me acariciou de uma forma diferente, e eu já fui acariciado de diversas formas, mas não sei explicar... com ele, tudo parecia tão diferente. Ele realmente sabia o que fazia e, de repente, ele me apresentava alguns novos prazeres que me pareciam deliciosos demais, a ponto de me perguntar como nunca os tinha experimentado antes.

Quando ele começa a sugar e chupar o meu mamilo, abro os olhos momentaneamente e vejo o que ele faz com tanta habilidade a ponto de me desconcertar e assim, ofegante, tento dizer não sei o quê, perdido em uma sensação tão nova quanto maravilhosa... Acho que queria pedir para que ele não parasse com aquilo, mas então senti como a mão dele desceu até o meu membro, acariciando-o de um jeito que eu me vi impelido a soltar outro gemido, sentindo-me como se conhecesse aquelas sensações pela primeira vez.

_ Não sei quanto tempo fiquei alternando minha boca em seus mamilos, mas sei que não foi pouco. De alguma maneira, eu me sentia com a maior pressa do mundo e, ao mesmo tempo, sem a menor vontade de ser rápido. Minha intenção era curtir Ikki ao máximo, seus lábios, seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu calor... O homem abaixo de mim era um verdadeiro sonho, não posso negar. Voltei a dar atenção ao pescoço dele, desta vez mordendo e chupando, sem me importar se ficariam marcas ali. Fiz o mesmo com o peito e a barriga, preocupando-me em jamais abandonar as carícias em sua ereção. Eu lambi seu pescoço e seu dorso nu por inteiro, deliciando-me com o sabor de sua pele morena. __**- Hmmm... Que delícia! Se eu soubesse que você era gostoso assim, não teria perdido tanto tempo.**__ - disse em seu ouvido, antes de olhá-lo nos olhos e fazer a expressão mais sexy que pude. Voltei a lambê-lo, deslizando minha língua por sua pele, indo em direção ao seu pênis. O tecido da calça jeans bateu em meu queixo e, sorrindo pra ele, retirei o empecilho de seu corpo numa velocidade impressionante, que o fez rir._

_ O pênis de Ikki estava completamente duro agora e, pela forma como marcava a cueca, a peça deveria estar incomodando bastante. Levei minha boca ao seu membro e suguei, sobre o tecido mesmo. Ver em seus olhos a urgência por mais contato, me deu uma certeza: Eu não tinha mais pressa alguma. Voltei a masturbá-lo levemente, num toque quase imperceptível, enquanto tratava de sugar e morder suas coxas e virilhas. Ikki estremeceu, pedindo silenciosamente por mais, porém eu queria ouvi-lo implorar por mim. Não é por que estava transando com ele, que deixaria de lado a melhor parte do nosso relacionamento, ou seja, as provocações._

Eu não estava acostumado a me deixar levar; não era da minha natureza e, na cama, eu sempre dominava a situação. As garotas com quem eu transava, ocasionalmente, ou acompanhavam meu ritmo ou simplesmente me deixavam comandar tudo a meu gosto. Por sinal, eu sempre ficava mais interessado no meu próprio prazer, que eu obtinha rápido sem esperar que elas fizessem muito para me auxiliar nessa tarefa...

Por isso, não consigo explicar ao certo o que estava se passando comigo ali. Eu estava permitindo que Hyoga dominasse a situação, que fizesse o que quisesse e o pior – ou melhor, já nem sei mais – é que eu estava adorando.

Estava à mercê dele, no ritmo dele. Isso me causava uma sensação de desespero e urgência, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o prazer parecia ser ainda mais forte, mais avassalador dessa maneira. Esse loiro safado sabia como provocar e atiçar e eu já estava enlouquecendo...

Quando ele lambeu o meu pescoço e peito, meu corpo todo se arrepiou. E aí, ouvi aquela voz rouca se insinuando para mim, para logo depois ver aqueles olhos claros me encararem de um modo tão sexy, que eu acabei abrindo um sorriso que denotava todo o meu prazer de estar ali, naquele momento, daquela forma, com ele. Porém, não falei nada em retorno, pois esse russo estava me deixando tão perdido que eu não encontrava palavras para exprimir qualquer coisa.

Não conseguia mais tirar os olhos de Hyoga e, ao ver que ele começava a descer com sua língua, ergui um pouco meu corpo, apoiando-me sobre meus cotovelos. Eu precisava vê-lo, a imagem daquele homem que era a tentação em pessoa me atraía de uma forma sem precedentes.

Ao alcançar o limite imposto pela minha calça jeans, o loiro sorriu sacana e arrancou essa peça de mim com uma agilidade que até me assustou, me levando a rir dessa situação. De repente, eu me via tão completamente envolvido por ele que parecia um garoto inexperiente em sua primeira transa. Essa, definitivamente, não era uma imagem que combinava comigo... ou melhor... não combinava com o antigo Ikki.

Mas eu me sentia uma nova pessoa com Hyoga agora. Eu descobria em mim sensações, desejos, vontades que nem sabia serem possíveis, ainda mais com a força que elas irrompiam. E, de certa forma, posso dizer que realmente era minha primeira transa; não só a primeira com um homem, mas a primeira com Hyoga. E esse último detalhe é o que parecia fazer a maior diferença.

O meu pênis estava duro e dolorido, e eu sentia o desespero por algum alívio. Mas o Hyoga, da sua forma tão peculiar, demonstrava que continuaria com aquela prazerosa tortura. O loiro começou a sugar meu membro por cima da minha cueca e aquilo era simplesmente absurdo! Eu sentia o calor da sua boca, o que me fazia arquear meu corpo de encontro àquela cavidade úmida que eu ansiava sentir sem qualquer peça de roupa atrapalhando. Entretanto, o russo sabia o que eu queria e, por isso mesmo, tratou de me provocar mais. Os beijos e mordidas na minha coxa, na minha virilha... eu mordia meu próprio lábio, tentando me segurar, tentando me controlar, enquanto movimentava meu quadril de modo que ele compreendesse o que eu queria, do que tanto precisava.

Era óbvio que ele sabia, mas ele continuava a apenas me atiçar e eu não pude mais me conter:

**- Caralho, pato... O que quer que eu faça pra você começar a me chupar logo?** – soltei com a voz ofegante, demonstrando nela toda minha ansiedade.

_ Ri muito com seu desespero, realmente havia conseguido meu intento. Ergui meu corpo e engatinhei na cama, parando ao nivelar meu rosto com o dele. __**- Pede. Implore por mim, frango.**__ - disse, antes de lamber o rosto dele e roubar-lhe um profundo beijo._

Eu o beijei com sede e, quando ele afastou o rosto de mim, sorri de canto: **- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, pato.** - estava arquejante e meu estado denunciava que eu não estava em posição de argumentar ou discutir, mas ainda assim... eu tinha o meu orgulho. **- Eu não costumo implorar na cama... **- minha voz não saiu firme como eu gostaria.

_**- Resposta errada. Você não implorava, Ikki. Pede, vai...**__ - eu me sentei sobre seu baixo ventre e prendi um de seus mamilos entre os dedos._

**- Ahhh...** - acabei soltando um gemido e pendendo um pouco a cabeça pra trás. O peso dele sobre meu corpo pareceu me tirar o que ainda havia de razão e orgulho. **- Tá bem, eu... Eu quero você agora, Hyoga. Por favor... me deixa sentir você.** - falei com a voz falha.

_Satisfeito, sai de cima dele e retirei sua roupa de baixo. Foi olhando em seus olhos, que eu tomei seu pênis em minha boca. Disposto a fazê-lo ver estrelas, dei o meu melhor. Suguei-o com tanta vontade e desejo, que até me surpreendi com minha própria excitação em fazê-lo. Minhas mãos agarravam suas coxas com força, enquanto eu abrigava todo o seu membro em minha boca. Seus gemidos eram roucos e, cada vez que os ouvia, eu me dedicava ainda mais no que estava fazendo. Parei somente quando o senti se estremecer abaixo de mim, pois sabia que Ikki estava prestes a atingir o clímax. Eu poderia aliviá-lo ali, naquele momento, mas queria mais. Eu o queria dentro de mim, soube disso no instante em que o beijei pela primeira vez. Soltei seu pênis latejante e somente neste momento me dei conta de que ainda estava vestindo minha calça. Levantei-me e, sem desviar meus olhos dos dele, retirei a calça e a cueca, uma após a outra, dançando improvisada e despudoradamente. Voltei a me deitar sobre Ikki, encaixando nossos corpos novamente. Mais uma vez, não resisti em beijar sua boca com ardor, e somente depois que matei minha sede daqueles lábios, foi que perguntei: __**- Tem camisinha?**_

Gemi mais alto quando finalmente o senti abocanhando meu membro rijo. Esse loiro sabia muito bem o que fazia e como fazia! Nunca fui chupado dessa forma, com tanto gosto, com tanta vontade. Os olhos dele, demonstrando uma perversão excitante enquanto me chupava daquele jeito me deixavam ainda mais fora de órbita. Minha vista estava nublada, eu sentia meu coração acelerado e parecia que tudo aquilo se tornaria insuportável em algum momento. Estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo, e apesar de meu corpo pedir desesperadamente por esse alívio, eu não queria que acabasse ainda. Pelo visto, Hyoga compartilhava desse desejo, porque interrompeu o que fazia para terminar de se despir de uma forma deliciosamente sensual. Eu comia aquele corpo com os olhos e sentia meu membro pulsar ainda mais forte, agora desejando penetrar aquele homem e sentir que me apossava dele por inteiro: **- Tenho uma caixa lotada.** - respondi em um tom de gracejo, após outro delicioso beijo. Alcancei a gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama e tirei de dentro dela um pacote. **- Ahn... como fazemos...? **- fiquei meio sem-graça. Eu não sabia ainda como proceder com essas coisas.

_Já imaginava que ele possuísse muitas camisinhas, pois sempre o vi como o maior garanhão, e não acho que estive errado a respeito disto. Sorri ao ver que ele não sabia bem o que fazer, senti-me extremamente importante, ao ser o primeiro dele, de certa forma. __**- Eu te ensino.**__ - sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto o abraçava e girei nossos corpos, trazendo Ikki para cima de mim. O corpo dele estava completamente colado ao meu e, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, o tempo pareceu parar. O som de nossas respirações ofegantes ecoava pelo quarto, e confesso que me senti nervoso com a situação. Não foi um nervosismo comum, daqueles que se sente na primeira vez. Eu senti como se minha vida estivesse prestes a mudar, depois daquele momento de loucura. Beijei-o novamente e, logo em seguida, segurei sua mão e levei-a até a minha boca. Não acredito na existência de algum lubrificante em sua casa, então a saliva teria que servir. Sorri para Ikki, antes de abocanhar três de seus dedos. Depois, ainda sorrindo, ergui minhas pernas e guiei seus dedos até minha entrada, certo de que ele entenderia o que deveria fazer._

Ele me guiou para mudar de posição, mas, apesar de estar por cima dele, como me era comum nessas situações, eu ainda não sentia que controlava o que acontecia naquele quarto. Entretanto, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu pude sentir certo nervosismo nele. Talvez o mesmo que houvesse em mim. Não; eu não me sentia como um rapaz virgem, apesar de ser uma primeira experiência que eu estava tendo ali. O que mexia comigo era o fato de ser Hyoga, o pato, o russo, o loiro... Era o fato de ser ele, era o fato de ele mexer comigo de uma forma que eu mesmo não entendia. Era isso que me deixava mais nervoso. Contudo, ao beijar aquela boca mais uma vez, eu senti o nervosismo ceder espaço àquela certeza que me levou a estar ali, daquele jeito. Quando ele chupou despudoradamente meus dedos e os levou até sua entrada, compreendi o próximo passo. Adentrei um primeiro dedo, para alargá-lo, temendo machucá-lo. Não; eu nunca havia feito sexo anal antes, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer. E isso se devia a um motivo muito simples: por menor que fosse a consideração que tivesse pelas garotas com quem estive, não as forçaria a fazer algo que as machucasse. Sim; sei bem que era possível fazer de forma que não fosse ruim para elas, de modo que talvez até lhes causasse prazer. Mas eu nunca estava interessado em dar prazer a elas. E, sinceramente, não tinha a paciência nem a vontade de prepará-las para algo assim, por isso era muito mais simples não fazer e ficar no básico.

Agora, com Hyoga, era diferente. Eu queria que ele gemesse e sentisse prazer comigo, queria ver a expressão dele de quem estava gostando de estar ali, tanto quanto eu. Por esse motivo, estava um pouco apreensivo. Aos poucos, fui introduzindo os outros dedos, sempre atento para ver se o russo não se sentia desconfortável, preocupado para não fazer nada errado.

_Jamais pensei que Ikki fosse tão cuidadoso assim. Eu via em seu olhar o medo que tinha de me machucar, e isso me aqueceu ainda mais. Embora tenha ficado claro que nunca tinha feito isso antes, ele fez tudo direitinho, tanto que eu gemi por várias vezes, ao sentir seus dedos dentro de mim. Beijando-me o tempo todo, Ikki não só me deixou pronto para recebê-lo, como fez com que eu quase enlouquecesse de excitação. Segurei sua mão e o impedi de continuar. Quando ele me olhou novamente, sussurrei: __**- Isso está realmente incrível, Ikki. Mas eu quero mais, preciso sentir você em mim...**__ - abri a camisinha e deslizei pelo pênis dele, logo em seguida envolvendo o corpo dele com as pernas. __**- Vem...**_

Os gemidos e expressões em seu rosto indicavam que eu estava no caminho certo. Estava curtindo aquilo, era gostoso ficar fazendo aquela carícia tão íntima em Hyoga e ver como ele se contorcia um pouco de prazer, enquanto gemia pra mim de uma forma tão sexy que me deixava ainda mais duro que antes, se isso era possível. Mas então ele me interrompeu e com um olhar cheio de luxúria, demonstrou que já estava mais que na hora de paramos com as preliminares. Vi como ele deslizou a camisinha no meu membro e, ao me envolver com suas pernas, trazendo-me para si, eu finalmente pude dar vazão a algo que, percebia agora, eu desejava com uma intensidade absurdamente alta. O pedido dele, com aquela voz, com aquele sotaque, foi prontamente atendido e eu, possivelmente, errei nesse ponto. De uma única vez, enterrei-me por inteiro no seu corpo, sem maiores cuidados. Deixei o instinto falar mais alto e acabei agindo sem calma, penetrando Hyoga com brutalidade logo na primeira investida.

_Eu gritei de dor, e busquei desesperadamente por ar. Segurei o quadril de Ikki com as duas mãos, impedindo-o de se movimentar. __**- Lição número um: Não faça isso, a menos que seu parceiro peça**__. - expliquei com um sorriso, assim que minha respiração se regularizou. Beijei sua boca levemente e liberei seu quadril, logo depois agarrei sua bunda com uma das mãos e guiei seus movimentos, demonstrando a ele como queria ser penetrado. __**- No começo, eu gosto assim. Devagar, lento, para eu me acostumar com você.**__ - ergui um pouco a cabeça e sussurrei, deixando escapar um gemido baixo: __**- Depois... Ah... Você mata a toda a sua vontade, frango.**_

Quando ouvi o grito de Hyoga, busquei desesperado pelos seus olhos, que haviam se cerrado com força por conta do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Ele me segurou, para impedir que me movesse, mas não seria necessário, porque eu havia petrificado diante daquilo. Apenas olhava ansioso para o rosto do loiro, esperando ver alguma reação fora a dor estampada em sua face: **- Me desculpe.** - deslizei uma carícia pelo rosto dele, como se isso pudesse ajudar a aliviar a dor.

Ele então me beijou, o que me ajudou a ficar menos tenso, e logo em seguida, começou a cadenciar os movimentos do meu quadril. **– Isso é gostoso, pato...** – eu sussurrei de volta, os olhos fechados, deixando que aquela sensação me envolvesse com toda sua intensidade. Aquilo era bom demais, ter Hyoga abaixo de mim arfando, quente, gemendo, enquanto eu o penetrava devagar, sentindo-o aos poucos. Beijei o loiro mais uma vez, lentamente, no mesmo ritmo em que eu o estocava agora, acariciando seu corpo e me deliciando com tudo aquilo. **– Mas eu ainda sou novo nisso... então você me diz quando quer... e como quer... tá bom? **– falei olhando nos olhos dele, com a voz entrecortada.

_**- Mais...**__ - segurei o rosto de Ikki e o trouxe para perto. Beijei-o, arfante e gemendo como um louco. Acho que minhas tentativas de acariciar sua face não surtiram o efeito esperado, já que não tinha muito controle sobre meu próprio corpo. Apenas deslizava minhas mãos por seu rosto, sem jeito algum, invadindo sua boca com meus dedos, num pedido mudo para que os chupasse. Segurei-o novamente e o forcei a olhar em meus olhos. __**- Mais forte... Por favor... Eu preciso...**__ - disse entre dentes. Meu corpo já estava completamente arrepiado, eu sentia cada poro do meu corpo responder ao homem que arremetia em mim com intensidade. Ikki era um grande amante, como poucos na verdade. Fênix utiliza todo o seu corpo, para dar prazer. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo, enquanto me penetrava. Seus olhos, obscuros de desejo, não abandonavam os meus a maior parte do tempo. Ouvi-lo gemer meu nome baixinho, estimulava-me ainda mais. Ikki estava mexendo com todos os meus sentidos, na verdade, e meu corpo jamais ficaria alheio a isto. Abri-me ainda mais para ele, erguendo mais as pernas. Ele entendeu o recado e me penetrou mais profundamente, com mais força. Quando acertou minha próstata, minha visão embaçou e posso jurar que vi vários pontos brilhantes diante de mim. Seriam estrelas?_

Ele ofegava, gemia, arfava, seu corpo arquejava, me puxava, me prendia... E eu já começava a me familiarizar com a situação. Reconhecia as reações ao modo como eu o tocava e compreendia como arrancar mais daquilo, porque ter Hyoga completamente entregue assim era algo que me embriagava e viciava. O corpo dele pedia, eu já o invadia com mais desejo. Quando o pedido tornou-se verbal, então eu passei a estocar de forma mais vigorosa: - **Assim tá bom...?** - eu respondi roucamente, com os meus lábios roçando os dele. Hyoga aprisionou minha boca com a sua, beijando-me como resposta, e depois forçou-me a encará-lo para que eu lesse em seus olhos as palavras que ele dizia com algum esforço. Passei a meter com mais vontade, liberando meu desejo que crescia alucinadamente. Quanto mais eu possuía aquele corpo quente e lânguido, mais eu o desejava. Por isso, quando ele se abriu mais, não pude me conter e comecei a penetrá-lo com força, invadindo-o completamente, e percebi que havia tocado alguma parte especial, porque ele estremeceu e me apertou mais contra seu corpo. Senti como ele apertava meu pênis com sua carne, parecendo estrangulá-lo, e eu já começava a perder o controle de novo: **- Hyoga... desse jeito...** – Eu arremetia com mais pressa, querendo tocar naquele ponto mais vezes, porque a cada vez que fazia isso, o loiro gemia mais alto, me apertando mais, e tudo isso era gostoso demais para conseguir controlar. - **...desse jeito... eu vou perder o controle... de novo...** – tentava dizer, com a voz fraca, que não queria machucá-lo, mas que sentia que meu lado animal estava prestes a aflorar e que se ele continuasse tão delicioso daquele jeito, seria impossível impedir que ele viesse à tona.

_**- Não se controle, Ikki... Não mais...**__ - disse com dificuldade, já que Ikki acertava continuamente minha próstata. Eu não duraria muito, estava certo disto. A cada estocada dele eu sentia um formigamento, que se espalhava daquele ponto tão prazeroso, para todo o restante do meu corpo. Já não era capaz de manter meus olhos abertos, e respirar parecia ser a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Eu gemia o nome dele, por muitas vezes gritava, e o apertava tão forte de encontro a mim, que tenho certeza de que mais tarde haveria marcas em seu corpo._

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, perdi qualquer controle que ainda restava em mim. Soltei-me do agarre de Hyoga e apoiei meus braços na cama. Estoquei-o com força, sem qualquer cautela, adentrando e saindo de seu corpo velozmente, enquanto urrava inebriado de prazer. O loiro torcia os lençóis entre seus dedos, gemendo ainda mais do que eu, e confesso que vê-lo tão entregue e enlouquecido me deixou extasiado. O som de meu corpo batendo contra o dele era excitante demais, tanto quanto Hyoga mordendo os lábios e elogiando minha performance, implorando que eu fosse mais forte, mais fundo. Vi o russo se retesar e tentar gritar, mas sua voz não saiu. Seu canal se apertou mais contra meu pênis, e logo vi seu gozo ser expelido por toda a sua barriga e peito. Continuei a penetrá-lo e, num último impulso, encaixei-me completamente nele e senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, minha boca secar e meu mundo desabar, enquanto alcançava o clímax. Perdi a força nos braços quase que instantaneamente, e desabei sobre Hyoga, que imediatamente baixou as pernas e me acomodou em seus braços, buscando minha boca e me beijando lentamente.

_Aos poucos, nossas respirações vão se acalmando. Ikki ainda está totalmente sobre mim, nossos peitos suados colados um no outro. Seu membro ainda está dentro de mim, e ele mantém o rosto voltado para a curvatura do meu pescoço. Afago os cabelos de Fênix, sorrindo e deixando aquela letargia pós-sexo se apossar de meu corpo. __**- Sabe, você é um ótimo aluno. Aprende rápido.**__ - brinquei. __**- Foi muito estranho? Estar com um homem?**_

**- Você não é um homem, pato... Você é um furacão disfarçado de gente.** - retiro meu rosto do recôndito em que ele tinha se acomodado e olho para o loiro, com um sorriso leve em minha face. Não me movo mais que isso; a sensação de estar daquele jeito com Hyoga é maravilhosa e eu sinto que quero prolongar esse momento ao máximo: **- Foi incrível.** - digo, por fim, jogando o peso do meu corpo mais para a lateral, saindo parcialmente de cima do russo, mas mantendo-me ainda dentro dele, e com uma perna minha entre as suas. Meus olhos não fogem aos dele, como se eu buscasse ver em suas orbes celestes se ele se sente tão bem quanto eu nesse momento.

_**- Vai ficar me olhando desse jeito?**__ - eu pergunto, retribuindo o sorriso de Ikki. Nunca imaginei que algum dia o veria dessa forma. Ele me parece tão leve, com uma expressão tão plácida... Sempre soube reconhecer em Ikki a beleza de um homem, mas agora era como se eu percebesse, diante de mim, um homem que poderia ser o próprio conceito da beleza, em sua forma mais pura e essencial. Eu não me cansava de olhar para Ikki e descobrir nele toda uma nova pessoa que, eu não podia negar, me atraía em cada vez mais sentidos. Sim, ele tinha razão. Havia sido incrível. E eu simplesmente não queria que aquele momento acabasse jamais. Levei minha mão ao rosto dele e deslizei suavemente pela sua face morena. Ele pôs sua mão sobre a minha e a guiou até sua boca, beijando meus dedos e arrancando um sorriso meu._

**- Eu gosto de olhar pra você.** - abro um sorriso e só então me dou conta do quanto estou parecendo um bobo, sorrindo o tempo inteiro, a cada palavra ou gesto desse loiro. Fico um pouco desconcertado, dando-me conta do quanto estou me afastando da minha forma habitual de ser. Nesse instante, talvez por conta desse pensamento, eu me afasto um pouco, retirando enfim meu membro de dentro do russo. Tiro a camisinha, dou um nó e a jogo ao chão, em silêncio. Fico agora deitado na cama, com os olhos no teto, sem saber como voltar a olhar para Hyoga. Sinto que a realidade pode estar voltando para se apossar de mim, mas uma parte minha ainda não deseja que isso aconteça. E agora, talvez por isso, eu volto meus olhos novamente para esse homem que está me fazendo perder as rédeas da minha vida: **- Me desculpe aquela hora. Eu te machuquei muito?** - perguntei com um sorriso tímido, tentando criar alguma conversa que não nos afastasse daquele momento, que se fazia tão nosso.

_**- Está tudo bem, você não me machucou.**__ - retribuo seu sorriso. Embora o momento esteja maravilhoso, sinto que a realidade vai tomando conta de meus pensamentos, a cada minuto que passa. Aos poucos, o peso de minha atitude começa a cair sobre meus ombros e, com ele, vem a culpa. Sei que devo ir, mas meu corpo não quer. Estar assim com Ikki é tão gostoso. Nunca sequer cogitei a possibilidade de estar nesta situação algum dia, mas agora Fênix está aqui, numa cama comigo, me olhando desta forma tão adorável. Aproximo-me de seu rosto e beijo sua boca, num tom de despedida._

Era impressionante como eu já conhecia bem o sabor dos beijos de Hyoga. Eles eram doces e esse último, apesar de tão doce quanto todos os outros, trazia algo de amargo também. **- Então... é isso?** - é a única coisa que consigo perguntar, sabendo que ele compreenderá o quanto existe nas entrelinhas. Meus olhos escuros e tempestuosos demonstram uma angústia que eu gostaria de ocultar e indagam o loiro sobre o que mais desejo saber e não tenho coragem de perguntar em voz alta. Ficaremos por isso mesmo? Terá sido apenas uma única vez? Foi um erro? Deveríamos fingir que não tinha acontecido?

_**- Frango, você foi maravilhoso hoje. Não pensei que seria tão gostoso estar com você, mas foi incrível, delicioso, doce e perfeito.**__ - acarinhei seu rosto, tentando compensar o que estava prestes a dizer. __**- Eu tenho namorado. E tenho sido fiel a ele por dois anos. Não quero te magoar, Ikki, mas... Não sei o que fazer. Eu me deixei levar pela atração que sinto por você e agora realmente não tenho a menor ideia de como agir...**_

Eu escutei, mas era como se não estivesse. Não conseguia assimilar aquelas palavras. O que me fez, de fato, compreender o que ele dizia, era aquele olhar tão dolorido, tão diferente do modo como tinha se apresentado até agora: **- É, eu entendo.** - não me via capaz de continuar encarando o loiro. Por que aquele aperto no peito? **- Foi uma coisa de momento, pato. **- começo a falar enquanto me levanto da cama. **- Já aconteceu comigo mais de uma vez.** - eu visto a minha cueca e depois a calça jeans, de costas para ele. **- É atração; esse tipo de coisa acontece**. - eu tento soar o mais natural possível. **- Não se preocupe tanto. Nem se culpe.** - finalmente me viro para ele, que ainda está sobre a minha cama e eu sei que essa imagem irá me assombrar daqui para frente. **- Não vai acontecer de novo.** - desvio meus olhos, não posso olhar para ele por mais tempo que isso. **- Era curiosidade, queríamos saber como era. Agora já sabemos. -** passo a mão pelos meus cabelos e vago meus olhos pelo quarto como se buscasse algo. **- Bom, eu... vou deixar você tomar uma ducha e se arrumar. Seu namorado deve estar te esperando.** - finalizo, sem saber por que falei a última frase com alguma amargura. Eu não estava tentando fazer ele se sentir melhor? Suspirei. Eu também não sou de feito de ferro. Droga.

_Ele não conseguiu esconder a decepção e me senti um verdadeiro idiota. Será que Ikki estava pensando que o usei? Não, eu não transaria com um amigo apenas para me satisfazer, sem pensar em nada mais. E espero que ele saiba disso. O que aconteceu entre nós foi inevitável, uma atração forte que já deveria estar há muito tempo pairando no ar, esperando um momento de fraqueza de nossa parte. Como eu, carente da forma que estou, poderia resistir a Ikki? Ele disse que não me preocupasse, nem me culpasse. Mas me preocupo, não somente com Isaac, mas com o próprio Fênix. Tenho medo que ele se afaste, temo ficar mais não sei quantos anos sem as provocações dele. Ouço-o dizer que não acontecerá de novo, e sinto um nó se formar em minha garganta. Surpreendo-me ao pensar no quanto gostaria que acontecesse novamente, mas como ele disse, foi uma coisa de momento. - __**Continuamos amigos, Ikki?**__ - pergunto, com o coração na mão._

**- Claro.** - respondo de forma mecânica, sem olhar pra ele. - **Você já sabe onde fica o banheiro. Pode pegar uma toalha no meu guarda-roupas. Fique à vontade.** - eu digo, já me dirigindo à porta do quarto. Saio apressado, porque não quero que ele perceba o quanto eu estou alterado. Fico repetindo, para mim mesmo, tudo o que acabei de dizer a ele. Mas o aperto no peito não desaparece e está difícil respirar. Vou até a cozinha, encho uma caneca com o café que tinha feito e me encaminho para a varanda. Lá está fresco e a brisa da noite é agradável. Vejo as luzes da cidade, esvazio minha mente e bebo um gole do café.

Eu não quero pensar.

E também não quero sentir.

_Eu tomo uma ducha rápida, completamente sem graça pela mágoa que causei em Ikki. Quando saio do banheiro e o vejo parado na varanda, com aquele ar tão distante, não sou capaz de me controlar. Caminho até ele e o abraço por trás, recostando minha testa em seu ombro. __**- Não faça isso. Não se afaste de mim, Ikki. **__- eu queria que houvesse uma forma de mostrar a ele que não me arrependo do que vivemos, apenas estou confuso. O problema não é ele, sou eu, apenas eu._

Ao sentir os braços de Hyoga me envolvendo, eu até parei de respirar, como se, quem sabe, isso fizesse o momento parar. Mas eu sabia que isso era impossível. E, a cada segundo que passava, o que vivemos ia ficando mais e mais distante. Deixo então que uma grande quantidade de ar abandone meus pulmões, afasto seus braços de mim gentilmente e me viro para ficar de frente para ele: **- Hyoga, eu não estou me afastando de você. Só estou... **- fujo novamente com meus olhos. Ainda não consigo. Ainda não sou capaz de dizer o que sei que preciso dizer olhando para ele. **- Eu só estou dando a você o espaço necessário para você se recompor.** – Fico olhando a paisagem de minha varanda, mas é como se os olhos de Hyoga me atraíssem. Volto a olhar para ele e é então que vejo em seu rosto uma tristeza tão grande que isso me parece ferir ainda mais. De repente, a única coisa que eu quero agora é vê-lo sorrir. **- Vamos continuar nos vendo e vamos trabalhar juntos. Nada disso mudou. **- busco usar um tom de voz amigável, tranquilo. Faço o melhor que posso. **- Isso quer dizer que você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim, pato.** - eu tento brincar. Mas sinto que essa provocação, nem de longe, lembra as que costumávamos fazer.

_De qualquer forma, Ikki tem razão. Por mais que a minha vontade seja pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo por horas, eu realmente preciso de espaço. Não consigo entender o que ocorre comigo, como posso querer tanto algo que não deveria? Eu sou comprometido, mas não consigo parar de pensar nos momentos que passei com Ikki. Afasto-me um pouco mais, tentando me livrar daquela sensação arrebatadora que ameaça se apossar de mim novamente. __**- Eu acho que vou indo, então**__. - estou sem graça, e minha voz não disfarça isso._

**- Eu vou abrir a porta para você**. - a voz dele parece hesitar ou sou eu que gostaria de perceber isso nela? **- Não esqueça suas chaves. Foi por isso que veio aqui, não é**? - deixo a varanda e caminho até a porta, esquivando-me dele, evitando assim algum outro contato físico. Essa situação ficou estranha e, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, aquela frase, dita por Hyoga antes de nos entregarmos a todos esses desejos, finalmente ressoava em minha mente. Tudo mudaria. Aliás, já estava mudado. Havia uma certa apreensão e não nos sentíamos mais tão à vontade na presença do outro. Eu achei que seria o bastante sermos nós mesmos. Achei que bastaria que fôssemos nós dois. Achei que... ah, já nem sei mais o que eu pensava. Fez sentido no momento. Mas a realidade agora é bem outra. **- Depois conversamos para ver como ficar o site.** - eu falo já abrindo a porta para ele.

_Não, não foi apenas pelas chaves que eu vim. Mas não diria isso a ele, porque nem eu sei a razão de minha visita. As chaves, o site, tudo era apenas uma desculpa para estar ali, para vê-lo. Ele menciona o site e acabo me sentindo um pouco melhor, com a perspectiva de ter mais tempo para ajeitar a situação estranha entre a gente. __**- Eu posso te ligar, quando estiver com algo pronto? Poderíamos nos encontrar, para que você veja o andamento...**__ - tento soar profissional, mas não creio que tenha conseguido._

**- Pode, lógico.** - eu respondo, mas já me sentindo atormentado com a perspectiva de que vou voltar a ver esse loiro e que tudo isso que estou sentindo ainda irá mexer comigo. Eu falei que estava dando espaço a Hyoga... mas começo a achar que quem vai precisar de um espaço sou eu. **- Talvez, eu não atenda, mas se isso acontecer é porque estou resolvendo algo do trabalho. Se isso acontecer, você pode deixar uma mensagem no meu correio de voz. Eu sempre checo e respondo assim que possível.** - eu até já sabia. Não planejava atender a qualquer ligação do russo tão cedo. Tampouco retornaria. É; eu precisava de tempo. E não havia nada de mal nisso. Hyoga tinha Isaac, ele ficaria bem. Eu não estava com tanta pressa assim para terminar meu site. Sim; estava decidido. Eu tinha que me afastar desse loiro por um tempo. Ao menos, por um tempo.

_O olhar de Ikki ainda demonstrava alguma mágoa, mas sua resposta me tranquilizou. Teríamos tempo suficiente para organizarmos tudo. Ajeitei minha mochila nos ombros e, depois de olhá-lo uma vez mais, deixei seu apartamento._

Assim que ele saiu, fechei a porta. Ainda olhei alguns instantes para ela, depois de trancá-la. Eu sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Era, de fato, uma porta que eu acabava de fechar. Definitivamente.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Mamba Negra):**

Olá, pessoas! Bom, demorou um pouquinho, mas está aí o lemon. Espero que gostem! Gente, quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixam seus comentários, e pedir mil desculpas por não responder junto com a Lua, mas a tendinite me impede de forçar demais... Então acabo escrevendo apenas a fic com a Lua e deixando as outras coisas em suspenso. Quando estiver melhor, prometo que respondo a todos, com o maior carinho! Beijo grande!

Mamba.

** N/A (Lua Prateada):**

O título do capítulo foi retirado do livro "O Pequeno Príncipe", de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando! Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo! Eu e a Mamba nos esforçamos bastante para que o lemon ficasse legal (e o mérito é mais dela que meu, porque como essa garota manda muito nas cenas lemon, ela ditou o ritmo e eu só acompanhei! Ah, e quanto ao final, é preciso que se diga... não foi planejado. Quando vimos, acabou desse jeito e nós duas ficamos surpresas, mas gostamos do resultado, porque muitas possibilidades se descortinaram com esse término. Estamos empolgadas!

Beijos! E comentem, para sabermos o que estão achando! A Mamba tá com dificuldades de responder por agora, mas eu respondo por nós duas até ela melhorar, ok? XD

Lua.


	12. Duas perspectivas

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Duas perspectivas.**

**Hyoga's POV:**

_ No dia seguinte à minha noite com Ikki, eu ainda não podia acreditar__no que havia feito. Não me arrependia, claro que não, mas nunca fui um cara de agir por impulso, e foi justamente o que fiz. O medo de perder a amizade de Fênix ainda me assolava, mas não mais do que a imensa vontade de estar com ele de novo. Pensar em Isaac mantinha minha cabeça no lugar, de certa forma. Eu errei com meu namorado, não fui fiel ao nosso compromisso, e isso me entristecia. Não consegui trabalhar direito o dia todo, pois Ikki e Isaac não saíam de minha mente. Sem perceber, eu me meti numa situação terrível, e não sei como resolvê-la._

_ Trabalho em casa, o que pode ser muito relaxante às vezes, mas não hoje. Sem qualquer distração forte o bastante, não consegui fazer nada realmente produtivo. Depois de um dia inteiro perdido, aceitei o fato de que não conseguiria realizar meu trabalho. Resignado, vou até a cozinha e preparo um café. Pergunto-me se Isaac está em casa a essa hora, e qual será sua reação após a conversa inevitável que teremos. Por que sim, eu vou contar ao meu namorado o que aconteceu na noite passada. Este é o momento de ser homem e assumir meus atos, mesmo que isso piore a crise do meu relacionamento. Pensei inclusive, na melhor forma de contar a Isaac que poderia aceitar sua proposta, e me relacionar também com Ikki, com o consentimento de ambos, é claro. Deus, o que estou pensando? Relacionar-me com dois homens era tão inadmissível antes, agora já considero a possibilidade apenas por causa de uma noite com Fênix? Estava pensando a respeito, quando ouço Isaac entrar no meu apartamento._

_**- Hyoga? Está em casa?**__ - Isaac entra chamando pelo meu nome em voz alta, enquanto caminha para me encontrar na cozinha. __**- Eu ia te ligar, mas meu celular ficou sem bateria. Aí, passei pra ver se você estava aqui... **__- ele aparece e me vê preparando o café. - __**Ah, aí está você**__._

_ Ainda não estava pronto para vê-lo, na verdade. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, não esperava ter aquela conversa tão cedo. Sei que minha expressão demonstrava que havia algo errado, mas preferi tomar um pouco mais de tempo, antes de iniciar nossa importante conversa. - __**Oi, Isaac.**__ - eu disse sem muito entusiasmo, apesar de sorrir._

_ - __**Eu tive um dia insuportável hoje. Não aguento mais aquela merda de trabalho.**__ - ele puxa uma cadeira, senta-se e começa a desabafar. Como sempre. __**- Eu sou muito melhor que aqueles pilotos idiotas, mas os imbecis nunca vão me dar uma chance para pilotar um dos carros. Eu tô te falando, Hyoga. Tá faltando muito pouco pra eu chutar tudo e me demitir daquele buraco. **__- Isaac trabalha como um dos mecânicos em uma equipe de corridas de kart. Ele sempre soube mexer muito bem com mecânica, mas tem dois anos que ele parece ter criado essa obsessão de sair dos bastidores para entrar em cena. Há dois anos, ele criou esse sonho de pilotar um carro, mas nunca quiseram dar uma chance a ele, por mais que ele pedisse. E a culpa, para resumir, é minha. O fato de lhe faltar a visão de um dos olhos foi motivo forte o bastante para não deixarem ele tentar. Eu sei o quanto isso é frustrante para ele. Acho que, desde que o problema causado pelo acidente surgiu em nossa vida, Isaac tenta buscar outras formas de emoção, algo que lhe traga adrenalina, algo que consiga mexer com ele. Certamente, uma tentativa de suprir algo que falta..._

_**- Talvez você devesse mesmo sair, procurar algo em que seu trabalho seja valorizado, já te disse isso.**__ - pego duas xícaras no armário, encho-as de café e sirvo uma a ele. __**- Você não tem que ficar num lugar que não gosta, Isaac. Tem tantas outras coisas, que você pode fazer.**__ - sento-me de frente pra ele, mas evito seu olhar, receoso de que nossa conversa tenha de ocorrer cedo demais._

_**- Você fala como se fosse simples, Hyoga. Acha que eu estou naquele lugar porque eu quero? O problema é que eu tenho contas pra pagar, sabe?**__ - ele bufa, nervoso. __**- Eu estou desabafando, entendeu? Só estou precisando botar pra fora... saco.**__ - Isaac leva a xícara à boca e toma um gole do café. __**- Mania que você tem de ficar querendo dar conselho a toda hora. Sabe, às vezes, você podia simplesmente me ouvir em vez de ficar me dizendo o que fazer. Eu agradeceria.**__ - ele finaliza, com um tom irônico._

_**- Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou.**__ - respondo. - __**Queria te ajudar, só isso.**__ - pelo comportamento de Isaac, vejo que hoje não será um bom dia para conversar sobre Ikki._

_ E então, ele parece finalmente notar algo de estranho em mim: __**- O que você tem?**__ - o tom de sua voz é desconfiado. __**- Normalmente, você discutiria mais comigo. Diria que eu preciso trabalhar meu temperamento difícil, que eu preciso aprender a ouvir, que eu estou me afundando em atitudes autodestrutivas e aquela ladainha toda que você conhece bem**__. - seu olhar é perscrutador. __**- Aconteceu alguma coisa?**__ - a pergunta não demonstra tanta preocupação. Percebo, nessas palavras, principalmente... desconfiança. Ou será coisa da minha cabeça?_

_**- Você tem razão, Isaac. Em outro dia, eu discutiria e despejaria toda a minha ladainha em cima de você, mas hoje eu não estou a fim de discutir. **__- fecho os olhos e massageio meu pescoço, pensando rapidamente se omitiria os fatos dele, mesmo que apenas por alguns dias. __**- Não aconteceu nada, estou mal humorado hoje. **__- Não olho diretamente nos olhos de meu namorado, e sei que isso aumentará sua desconfiança. Respiro fundo e me forço a encará-lo, tentando manter-me frio e distante o suficiente para que ele não perceba nada._

_Ele me olha, como quem parece me analisar. Por um instante, ele até parece ler em meus olhos o que estou escondendo... Por um instante, ele parece saber da verdade e eu chego a prender a respiração devido à tensão criada. __**- Está bem então.**__ - ele diz subitamente. __**- Se você não quer falar, não vou forçar a barra. **__- ele volta a tomar o seu café. __**- Ah, olha... Hoje à noite eu não vou vir aqui. O pessoal me chamou pra ver um racha que vai rolar mais tarde num terreno baldio. Um dos carros fui eu que preparei.**__ - ele falou, parecendo orgulhoso._

_**- De todas as pessoas, você deveria ser o primeiro a recusar convites deste tipo, Isaac. Sabe muito bem o quanto é perigoso estar num lugar desses.**__ - repreendo-o, justamente por não entender esta paixão insana que Isaac tem por adrenalina. Pego um pacote de biscoitos no armário e volto a me sentar diante dele, pensando se deveria dizer tudo de uma só vez._

_ - __**É realmente difícil para você simplesmente me apoiar, não é mesmo, Hyoga?**__ - Isaac usa em sua voz um tom que mistura raiva e sarcasmo. __**- Eu não perguntei sua opinião, mas você insiste em dizer o que pensa mesmo sem ser consultado.**__ - vejo-o se levantar, parecendo aborrecido e talvez algo mais. __**- Sabe, é por causa disso que...**__ - ele faz uma breve expressão pensativa e se cala. __**- Ah, nada. Esquece.**__ - dito isso, meu namorado simplesmente sai da cozinha e vai para a sala._

_ É claro que eu não deixaria passar. Já que começou, teria de terminar de dizer. Sigo-o até a sala e pergunto: __**- Complete sua frase, Isaac. É por causa disso que ...**__ - repeti sua fala, num tom sarcástico._

_**- É por causa disso que você deveria pensar mais seriamente na minha proposta.**__ - ele finaliza, enquanto pega seu casaco, que havia deixado sobre o sofá. __**- Você anda com um péssimo humor ultimamente.**__ - ele começa a vestir o casaco, de costas para mim. __**- Sabe o que é isso, Hyoga? É falta de sexo. Você está precisando de alguém para te satisfazer como eu não estou conseguindo.**__ - finalmente, volta-se para me olhar de frente e fala com uma frieza enervante. __**- Não digo que necessariamente tenha que ser com o Fênix. Tá bom; vai ver, eu não devia ter mesmo feito a proposta para um amigo seu, por causa do envolvimento que isso poderia gerar e as consequentes confusões que isso poderia trazer. Pelo menos, é o que você diz, porque, ao meu ver, fazer aquela proposta para um amigo seu ou para um estranho qualquer dá no mesmo, já que, no final das contas, você sendo quem você é... **__- ele termina reticente, como se quisesse deixar o final da frase no ar, como se fosse muito óbvio o que ele está me dizendo._

_ Meu problema não era falta de sexo, mas não disse isso a ele. __**- Será que você pode parar de falar em códigos? Fala logo, Isaac! O que você está querendo dizer? **__- minhas palavras soam firmes, mas não acusadoras. Eu detesto rodeios e meias palavras, por isso insistia. Cruzei os braços e o olhei nos olhos, esperando minha resposta._

_ - __**Hyoga, vamos ser sinceros.**__ - a essa altura, Isaac já está praticamente à porta do meu apartamento, prestes a sair. __**- Você não é a pessoa mais... como posso dizer... agradável do mundo, em certos momentos. Por sinal, nos últimos tempos, você tem sido quase... insuportável.**__ - ele fala como se estivesse me revelando um grande segredo, mas com pesar. __**- Por isso, você tem que entender que a minha proposta não é ruim. Para alguém se envolver com você é complicado, você tem uma personalidade meio difícil... **__- ele para de falar um pouco, coça a cabeça, olhando vagamente pela sala. __**- Veja o nosso exemplo. Para a gente se entender e chegarmos aonde estamos hoje, levou muito tempo, paciência e persistência da minha parte. Olha só, eu não estou querendo depreciar você, Hyoga. Todo mundo tem defeitos e qualidades. Você é lindo, gostoso, o tesão em forma humana. Tinha que ter algum defeito pra acompanhar que, no seu caso, é não saber respeitar o espaço dos outros. Por isso que eu digo... se eu não vejo problemas em te liberar pra outro cara te satisfazer sexualmente, seja ele um estranho ou um amigo, é porque eu sei que, seja lá com quem for, a coisa entre vocês não passará de uma noite. Sexo quente e muito bom, mas só por uma noite. E não passará disso porque você... é um pouco difícil de se lidar. Não leve a mal, Hyoga. Mas acho que já estava na hora de você saber.**__ – Isaac termina de falar com uma expressão de quem sente muito, mas que não se arrependia do que acabava de me contar._

_Ele saiu do apartamento, e eu nem mesmo consegui perguntar o que ele veio fazer ali, já que ainda estou atônito com suas palavras. Eu, difícil de lidar? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, na verdade. Chegou a passar, por minha cabeça, a possibilidade de Isaac estar apenas interessado em me ferir, mas a forma quase doce com que falou convenceu-me do contrário. Ok, ele estava exagerando, só podia. Não que realmente tenha me decidido, mas cogitei a possibilidade de Fênix se tornar algo mais, o que prova que não sou tão insuportável assim._

_Enrolei por mais algum tempo, lutando bravamente contra os pensamentos inconvenientes que surgiam na minha cabeça. Não faço o tipo inseguro, mas o que Isaac disse me deixou encucado. Aos poucos, enquanto recordava algumas coisas, o que ele disse começou a fazer algum sentido pra mim, já que desde que estamos juntos, Isaac sempre demonstra certa irritação com alguns dos meus atos, o que é perfeitamente normal. Mas, partindo deste pensamento, seria um verdadeiro exagero dizer que todos os homens que se demonstram atraídos por mim, sejam incapazes de me aturar além da cama. Disposto a comprovar isso, e aliviar minha cabeça de pelo menos esta ideia equivocada, peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Ikki. O telefone chamou quatro vezes, e caiu na caixa postal:_

_ - __**Você ligou para Ikki Amamiya. Não posso atender no momento, então deixe seu recado após o sinal.**_

_**- Oi, Ikki. Sou eu... O pato! Eu estava trabalhando no seu site, e me perguntei se você está livre hoje. Eu não tenho compromissos e achei que talvez você quisesse sair pra tomar umas cervejas... Bom, ligue quando receber a mensagem, ok? Até mais!**_

_ Às três e meia da manhã, eu ainda estava ao lado do telefone, esperando o retorno. Tranquilizei-me, ao pensar que Ikki deveria estar ocupado, embora meu instinto dissesse que havia algo errado. No dia seguinte, também não obtive qualquer tipo de resposta de Fênix. Estava na fila da cafeteria, esperando o meu expresso duplo, quando retirei o telefone do bolso pela milésima vez e chequei se havia sinal. Bom, o problema não era meu telefone, afinal. Dois dias se passaram e eu voltei a ligar._

_ Caiu direto na caixa postal, novamente. Respirei profundamente e deixei nova mensagem: _

_**- Oi, é o Hyoga de novo. Sabe, eu estou preocupado com o seu sumiço! Está tudo bem? Você pode me ligar? Coloquei as marcas d'água nas fotos, quero saber o que você acha do esboço do site... Imagino que esteja ocupado, mas... Pode ligar pra mim? Até!**_

_ Por três semanas, eu insisti em ligar pra ele e deixar diversos recados. Ikki não respondeu a nenhum. Nem mesmo o site, nosso vínculo profissional, parecia importar a Fênix. Num rompante, depois de beber quase uma garrafa inteira de vinho, eu resolvi deixar minha última mensagem:_

_**- Sabe, eu realmente pensei que fôssemos amigos. Estava enganado, não é? Eu estava dando mole, você curioso... Foi apenas isto, não é mesmo? Bom, teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse me dito para não te procurar mais. Eu teria acatado a sua vontade. Mas fique tranquilo, porque esta é a última mensagem que deixo. Não te incomodarei mais, prometo. Quanto ao seu site, o dia em que você se sentir profissional o suficiente para discutirmos a respeito, estarei aqui. Adeus, Ikki.**_

_ Depois de desligar o telefone, eu tinha uma única certeza: Isaac estava certo, eu era mesmo para uma transa só!_

_ Alguns dias depois, estava voltando para casa com algumas compras que tinha feito em um mercado ali perto. Assim que entrei no meu prédio, chequei a minha caixa de correio. Havia algumas contas, panfletos de promoções e um pequeno envelope colorido, escrito por Shun e convidando-me para sua "Paint party". Junto ao envelope, uma mensagem dizia: "Por que está tão sumido, Oga? Todos sentem sua falta...". Senti uma pontada de remorso e, apesar de não me sentir preparado para encarar Ikki, depois de um mês sem qualquer notícia dele, eu faria um esforço por Shun. Eu estava com saudades dos meus amigos e nem mesmo a presença de Fênix me impediria de estar com eles. Ignorar Ikki seria uma tarefa difícil, mas se era o preço a pagar pela reunião com meus amigos, eu faria o esforço. Carente e deprimido, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de desperdiçar a presença daqueles que me 'suportam'..._

_

* * *

_

**Ikki's POV: **

Já tem um mês. Mais precisamente, um mês e quatro dias. Sim, é óbvio que eu estou contando. Não porque eu queira, mas simplesmente não consigo deixar de me dar conta, todos os dias, que mais vinte e quatro horas foram acrescidas ao tempo que me separa daquela noite.

O que aquela noite significou para mim? Eu não sei. Não faço a menor ideia. Na verdade, nem parei para pensar a respeito, desde que aquele russo deixou o meu apartamento e eu fechei aquela porta. Afinal, eu disse para mim mesmo, naquele instante, que eu deixaria tudo aquilo para trás e que o que tinha acontecido, ficaria no passado.

Na breve conversa que eu e Hyoga tivemos após aquela liberação de tantos desejos, profundos e avassaladores, havia ficado muito claro que tínhamos cometido um erro. Hyoga deixou isso nítido como cristal. E eu... até agora não entendo porque fiquei tão mexido com isso. Por que me senti surpreso? Porque essa era a verdade, eu não estava esperando que o russo fosse falar do namorado impotente logo após aquela transa incrível.

Ou melhor... eu não estava querendo que ele tocasse no assunto. Mas, de alguma forma, acho que esperava por isso, sim. Era meio óbvio, até. O loiro é muito racional, sabe ser frio quando necessário. E, tão logo ele satisfez o seu desejo, pôde voltar a pensar com clareza. E lembrou-se do namorado, claro.

Eu não tenho por que me sentir chateado. Hyoga nunca me enganou. Desde o início, eu sabia da relação dele com Isaac. Desde o início, eu sabia que eles estavam com problemas. Desde o início, eu sabia o quanto o Cisne estava vulnerável. E eu, de certa forma, tirei proveito disso.

Eu levei nossas brincadeiras ao limite, eu quis experimentar, eu sentia aquela atração absurda e não me via capaz de controlar... resultado: arrastei o pato comigo para esse momento de insanidade.

Ele não resistiu; como poderia? Ele estava mal, carente... precisando de um ombro amigo. Mas apenas de um ombro. Só que eu, claro, compliquei as coisas, oferecendo muito mais que apenas meu ombro.

De todo modo, nunca é tarde demais para se tentar reparar um erro. Ao menos, é no que gosto de acreditar.

Por causa disso, eu decidi dar um tempo. Tempo e espaço, para nós dois. Hyoga precisava disso para se entender com Isaac e a minha presença só serviria para atrapalhar. E eu... eu precisava de tempo porque...

Bom, eu não queria entender o que tinha acontecido. Pra quê? Eu já tinha me convencido de que aquilo tinha de ficar no passado. E pra que remoer um passado que não tem futuro?

Eu precisava de tempo apenas para esquecer. Para que a poeira baixasse. Para que todos aqueles sentimentos que haviam explodido naquela noite desaparecessem. Ou, que pelo menos, diminuíssem sua intensidade.

E eu só conseguiria isso se deixasse de ver aquele loiro. Afinal, Hyoga era quem despertava aquelas sensações em mim. Se eu queria deixar de senti-las, precisava evitar ao máximo o causador delas. Simples assim.

Inicialmente, acreditei que em questão de dois, três dias, eu alcançaria o meu intento.

Ledo engano.

Pensei então que uma semana bastaria.

Errei mais uma vez.

E agora, aqui estou. Um mês e quatro dias. E esse pato não me sai da cabeça.

É claro que, durante esse tempo, eu consegui não pensar nele de forma consciente. Mas, em meu subconsciente, eu sabia... ele ainda estava lá. Aparecendo em meus sonhos, atormentando-me toda vez em que eu me permitia descansar e esvaziar a cabeça de qualquer coisa.

Desde aquela noite de domingo, era impossível esvaziar minha mente por inteiro. De alguma forma, a imagem de Hyoga sempre aparecia para me assombrar.

Foi por isso que me enterrei em trabalho nesse último mês. Além de pegar todo e qualquer trabalho que me oferecessem, sem nem verificar se era um trabalho digno ou não, eu passei a frequentar o prédio da revista "Quadros" com uma assiduidade fora do normal. O senhor Kimura adorou isso e Hayashi jura que estou querendo roubar o lugar dele. Nina me pareceu indiferente a essa mudança, o que achei ótimo.

Eu não estava lá para bajular meu chefe, nem para fazer-me notar para roubar o cargo de um colega. Tampouco, buscava ser adulado pela garota que todos da revista desejavam.

Eu apenas queria fugir. Fugir dos meus próprios pensamentos. Fugir de mim mesmo.

Essa poderia ser a desculpa utilizada para explicar a forma como lidei com as abordagens de Hyoga nesse último mês. Porque o pato, seguindo um acordo nosso, feito antes de ele ir embora naquele dia, me ligou para conversar sobre o site. Porém, eu não atendi. Podia me justificar dizendo que eu estava atolado de trabalho, o que não era mentira. Mas eu sabia que o real motivo para evitar suas ligações era bem outro...

Como eu poderia atendê-lo? Como poderia falar com ele de novo? Como poderia vê-lo novamente, sendo que já me era tão difícil fugir das sensações que me acometiam só ao recordar dele?

Não; isso não seria possível. Até porque, a primeira vez em que ele me ligou, tudo era ainda muito recente. Hyoga me ligou logo no dia seguinte... e eu não estava preparado. Decididamente, não estava pronto para falar com ele.

Lembro-me bem: eu estava em meu apartamento, comendo um macarrão instantâneo que havia acabado de preparar. Ouvi meu celular tocando e imaginei que fosse meu chefe. Contudo, assim que tomei o aparelho em minhas mãos e vi de quem se tratava... Hyoga.

Apertei um botão para ignorar a ligação. E, logo depois, desliguei o aparelho.

Eu sabia que estava agindo de forma muito errada. No entanto, sentia-me incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa diferente disso.

Com o passar do tempo, minha reação diante de uma ligação de Hyoga continuava sendo tão covarde quanto da primeira vez. Exemplo disso é que, alguns dias depois, fui checar minha caixa postal e havia mais uma mensagem de Hyoga.

Eu não posso negar: fiquei feliz em ouvir a sua voz. Racionalmente, não admitia, mas, no fundo, eu sabia. Estava sentindo falta dele. Tínhamos acabado de nos reaproximar, depois de anos sem nos ver, e eu já sentia falta dele. Nem digo no quesito sexual, apesar de aquela transa ter sido épica em minha vida, mas... eu realmente tinha gostado de conversar com ele, da companhia dele. Aquele sábado havia sido especial.

Contudo, justamente por conta dessa sensação de saudade é que eu me forcei, ainda mais vigorosamente, a permanecer firme no meu intuito de ignorar essas ligações. Se eu sentia tanta falta dele, é porque ainda não estava preparado para revê-lo.

Nas três semanas seguintes, eu já estava acostumado a andar com o celular desligado. Mas estava sempre com ele em mãos. Justificava-me, para mim mesmo, tentando me convencer de que precisava checar minha caixa postal sempre que possível, porque havia a possibilidade de ter recebido algum chamado de uma das revistas ou jornais para os quais fazia trabalhos. Entretanto, meu coração sempre batia muito mais forte quando eu reconhecia a voz de Hyoga do outro lado, demonstrando claramente que era por ele que eu sempre esperava, quando ouvia minhas novas mensagens.

No entanto, as mensagens iam ficando mais amargas. O tom de preocupação ia cedendo lugar a um timbre mais chateado em sua voz. E então, finalmente, veio a ligação final.

Eu estava em casa, era uma sexta-feira à noite. Estava mexendo no meu notebook, trabalhando um photoshop para o meu chefe. Meu celular, como sempre, encontrava-se ao meu lado, desligado. De quando em quando, eu o tomava nas mãos para ver se havia recebido alguma nova ligação. Ao perceber que tinha novas mensagens, emocionei-me como já havia se tornado padrão. Era uma emoção estranha. Eu ficava feliz e triste. Era, de fato, confuso demais.

A primeira mensagem era de Esmeralda. Desde aquela visita fora de hora que ela me fez, Esmeralda, tentou voltar a se fazer presente em minha vida. Ligava sempre que podia, perguntando-me como estava. Eu retornei apenas uma vez, dizendo que estava muito ocupado, cheio de trabalho e que ela não estranhasse se eu não respondesse mais a nenhuma outra ligação que ela me fizesse. Mesmo assim, eventualmente, ela deixava uma mensagem para mim, dizendo basicamente que sentia minha falta.

A segunda mensagem era de Shun. Meu irmão havia regressado daquele Congresso para o qual tinha viajado e já fazia uma semana que eu o evitava. Não quis me encontrar com ele porque, tendo em vista a amizade de Shun com Hyoga, eu corria o sério risco de ver o loiro junto do meu irmão. A solução era evitá-lo também. Ao menos, até obter novamente total controle sobre mim, coisa que aquele russo me tirou por inteiro.

A desculpa que eu dava para Shun era a mesma que eu oferecia à Esmeralda. Estava trabalhando muito e não tinha tempo para mais nada. Porém, sendo meu irmão, Shun não aceitou tão facilmente. Ele era quem mais insistia, mas eu continuava fugindo. E, apesar de preocupado, Shun nunca veio me visitar em meu apartamento, porque ele sabia bem que, quando eu ficava nesse estado, a pior coisa a se fazer era invadir meu espaço. Assim, ele se contentava em me ligar sempre, pois ele imaginava que uma hora eu desistiria de me esconder.

Suspirei, não queria que ele ficasse tão preocupado comigo. Toda vez que ouvia alguma mensagem na minha caixa postal e via que era dele, eu ficava chateado. Em parte, porque isso mostrava como meu irmão estava apreensivo com o meu estado. Mas, em boa parte, porque sendo uma ligação dele, não era de Hyoga. Aliás, as ligações do loiro foram diminuindo com o tempo.

Nada mais óbvio. Eu não o atendia, nem retornava. O russo tinha seu orgulho, obviamente ele acabaria desistindo.

Ainda assim, surpreendi-me ao perceber como isso mexeu comigo. Mais uma vez, de forma incompreensível para mim.

Por esse motivo, ao ver qual era a terceira e última ligação, meu coração disparou e quase pulou fora do peito. Era uma ligação de Hyoga. Eu até apertei mais o aparelho contra meu ouvido, como se assim pudesse absorver com mais intensidade aquela voz de que tanto sentia saudades.

Todavia, o que eu ouvi fez com que eu perdesse o chão sob meus pés. Era a última ligação. Ele deixava isso claro. Havia tanta mágoa em sua voz, tanta... dor. Eu me senti péssimo. Hyoga dizia que, se eu quisesse voltar a ter algum contato profissional, poderia procurá-lo. Só que eu percebi que a nossa amizade já não existia mais. Eu tinha conseguido acabar com ela.

Depois disso, fiquei ainda mais fechado. Shun notou, óbvio. Afinal, ele era a única pessoa para quem eu sempre retornava as ligações, tentando assim não preocupá-lo tanto. Mas, depois desse desfecho da minha história com Hyoga, eu não sentia mais vontade de falar com ninguém. Fechei-me na minha rotina e me afoguei em meu trabalho, como uma máquina.

Meu irmão, claro, achou que essa era a hora de intervir.

Ontem à noite, eu estava tão entretido com o trabalho que fazia com algumas fotos que havia tirado à tarde, que demorei para perceber que tocavam minha campainha. Só fui me dar conta quando batidas mais fortes começaram a ressoar pelo meu apartamento, vindas da porta de madeira.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não recebia alguém. Aliás, a última pessoa que esteve comigo em meu apartamento tinha sido justamente o Hyoga. Por isso mesmo, eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Seria ele?

Porque Hyoga era a única pessoa que viria sem avisar. A única que não teria medo de me confrontar, afinal, não era isso que sempre fazíamos? Nós nos confrontávamos, nos enfrentávamos... nossas brigas, nossas provocações sempre deixaram claro o quanto aquele russo não me temia e eu adorava isso nele.

Sim, tinha que ser ele! Eu queria, com todas as minhas forças, que fosse ele! Eu queria que fosse Hyoga, que ele tivesse decidido invadir o meu espaço, e que viesse para tomar posse da minha vida e ficasse ali, independente da minha vontade...

... até porque essa era exatamente a minha vontade.

Abri a porta de supetão e dei de cara com meu irmão.

Minha expressão de frustração deve ter sido muito visível, porque Shun logo disse, entrando sem esperar que eu o convidasse:

**- Eu sei que você não queria me ver.** – ele falou, entrando e fechando a porta porque, a essa altura, eu já tinha seguido para a minha varanda, sentindo um aperto absurdo em meu peito. **– Mas eu sou seu irmão e, por mais que queira respeitar seu espaço, para tudo tem um limite, Ikki. **– a voz dele era muito séria. – **Estou preocupado com você, irmão.**

**- Eu estou bem, Shun.** – respondi, debruçado em minha varanda e tirando um cigarro do bolso.

**- Não está, não. O que aconteceu, afinal?** – ele silenciou, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Como eu permaneci calado, ele prosseguiu: – **Escuta, por acaso... tem a ver com a Esmeralda?**

Voltei meus olhos interrogativos para ele na mesma hora. Esmeralda? De onde ele havia tirado isso?

**- Eu falei com ela, Ikki.** – ele respondeu, como se houvesse entendido minha indagação muda. - **Perguntei se ela sabia algo de você, por que estava assim... Mas aí ela me contou que você também a estava evitando...**

**- Por que foi perguntar isso justo pra ela, Shun? **

- **Bom, porque... Naquela vez em que ela me cumprimentou pelo MSN... eu fiquei imaginando que vocês tivessem voltado. Afinal, era um domingo à noite, o que ela poderia estar fazendo aqui? Você nunca mais quis tocar nesse assunto e eu respeitei isso, mas agora estou preocupado e, mais importante que respeitar sua privacidade, era descobrir o que estava acontecendo com você. Por isso fui falar com ela.**

- **Ela disse o que estava fazendo aqui naquele domingo?**

**- Não, porque eu não perguntei. Assim que ela me disse que você não estava falando com ela, entendi que tinha feito conjecturas erradas. E resolvi deixar quieto; percebi que naquele domingo não estava a chave para entender o porquê do seu isolamento... Daí, cansado de criar hipóteses, resolvi falar diretamente com você, mesmo que isso represente ter que te aturar no teu pior estado de humor. Por isso, decidi vir aqui hoje.**

Ah, Shun... e você chegou tão perto de entender. Mas eu não falaria sobre isso. Não quando eu mesmo ainda tentava me enganar, não admitindo o óbvio para mim.

**- Não vai mesmo me contar? - **ele questionou, mas nem me deu muito tempo para pensar se responderia ou não. - **É; eu já imaginava. De todo jeito, vim aqui tentar outra coisa mesmo.** – ele se aproximou de mim, na varanda, e estendeu um envelope colorido para mim.

**- O que é isso?**

**- Um convite. Para uma festa que vou dar amanhã. É uma Paint party. Vou pintar meu apartamento e estou convidando todo o pessoal para ajudar. Vai ser bem divertido, Ikki. E faço questão da sua presença. Vai ser bom pra você. Não é legal viver isolado, irmão... E você agora, mais que nunca, está precisando de amigos.**

**- Você convidou... todo mundo?** – perguntei, titubeando, enquanto analisava o convite.

**- Todo mundo. Por isso, você tem que ir. Porque eu quero a presença de todos, sem falta.**

Engoli em seco. Isso queria dizer que Hyoga estaria lá. **– Shun, eu estou atolado de tanto trabalho. Sinto muito, mas não vou poder...** – eu já começava a dar uma desculpa, mas ele me interrompeu:

**- O negócio é muito simples, Ikki. Ou você vai e essa festa amanhã, ou eu fico aqui e monto acampamento no seu apartamento até você abrir o jogo e me contar tudo sobre o porquê de estar assim. Você escolhe.**

**- Shun, já disse que estou bem. Por que insiste em...**

**- Porque eu sou seu irmão e te conheço mais do que você gostaria. E eu sei que você não está nada bem, então pare de tentar me enganar, pois isso comigo não funciona. Olha, queira você, ou não, eu vou fazer algo a respeito. Não posso simplesmente vê-lo nesse estado e agir como se estivesse tudo bem. Então, como vai ser? Você topa ir à minha festa ou vou ter de ficar aqui, te enchendo o saco até você começar a me contar o que houve?**

Percebi que não teria saída. Acabei aceitando comparecer à tal festa, o que fez meu irmão abrir um imenso sorriso. Aquilo até conseguiu arrancar um débil sorriso meu, por ver que meu irmão parecia melhor. Ele se despediu e foi embora e, desde então, não consegui fazer mais nada, a não ser pensar em tudo que se passou nesse último mês.

Eu precisava pensar e refletir, ao contrário dos meus planos iniciais, porque meus planos iniciais não me levaram a lugar algum. Estou talvez pior que há um mês. E agora, nesse estado em que me encontro, vou ter de rever Hyoga. Não faço ideia de como lidar com esse reencontro. Mas não tenho outra alternativa.

Comprometi-me com Shun e estou cumprindo minha palavra. São quatro horas da tarde. Espanto-me em perceber que estou sendo extremamente pontual. Olho mais uma vez o convite em minha mão. Está escrito, no papelzinho colorido, que a festa começa às quatro e, às quatro em ponto, aqui estou, em frente à porta do apartamento do meu irmão.

Respiro fundo.

E toco a campainha para entrar...

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Lua Prateada):**

Pessoas, desculpem a demora em responder aos reviews! Mas eu juro que não me esqueci.  
Acho até que vou dar uma paradinha com a fic, só pra ter tempo de comentar os reviews que temos recebido! De verdade, estamos lendo todos e guardando no coração. Os reviews são tão legais, as pessoas têm notado tanta coisa interessante na fic... algumas, que realmente queríamos que fossem notadas. Outras, que nem a gente tinha percebido. ISso é muito legal e gratificante! Tenho comentários para fazer a respeito de vários, mas é que eu e a Mamba nos empolgamos tanto que acabamos escrevendo até rápido e isso nos faz atualizar antes mesmo de responder a todo mundo. Justamente porque ficamos super motivadas para escrever, depois de tantos reviews animadores e empolgantes!  
Mas isso vai mudar! Vou me lembrar de responder a tudo bonitinho, antes de iniciar um novo capítulo! hehehe!

Beijos, pessoas!

**Lua.**


	13. Paint Party

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: Paint Party**

_Nos últimos dias, eu não estava sendo eu mesmo. Tenho sido apenas uma sombra, um projeto de Hyoga. Três características que eu nunca poderia associar a mim, agora se sobressaíam em minha personalidade: Insegurança excessiva, possivelmente agravada por conversas e queixas de Isaac; falta de foco no trabalho e covardia. Sim, eu me tornei um covarde. Ainda não fui capaz de contar ao meu namorado a noite que passei com Ikki. No início, realmente considerei ser totalmente sincero, mas depois de analisar melhor, penso que não vai ferir a minha integridade omitir um fato como esse, que não significou nada para Fênix e só serviu para nos afastar. Por que aborrecer Isaac com algo que não irá se repetir?_

_Pra ser sincero, os últimos dias foram horríveis pra mim. Nunca me vi tão só, tão jogado. Eu precisei de um ombro, um lenço, alguma palavra de incentivo ou até mesmo um elogio. Ouvir comentários diários sobre o quanto meu namorado é um herói por ser capaz de me aturar e contornar o meu difícil temperamento não é lá o sonho de uma semana perfeita. E esta nem é a pior parte. O problema todo é eu realmente achar que Isaac tem alguma razão no que diz. Não em tudo, lógico, mas não posso dizer que tive muitos homens aos meus pés, antes dele. E nem depois, pelo visto. Não sei exatamente quais são meus erros, mas já começo a considerar a possibilidade de Isaac realmente ser o cara ideal pra mim. A paciência com que ele lida com minha frieza e minha mania de me intrometer é digna de aplausos, como ele mesmo diz. Bom, sendo uma pessoa interessante ou não, agora estou aqui, prestes a entrar no edifício de Shun. Estou feliz por rever meus amigos, mas não posso negar que sinto um frio na barriga, devido ao iminente reencontro com Ikki. Penso no que direi a ele, se tiver coragem de dizer alguma coisa. _

_Respiro profundamente algumas vezes, ajeito meu cabelo e checo minhas roupas, antes de tocar a campainha do apartamento de Shun. Só então percebo a mancada que cometi. Não tive tempo de conversar com o dono da festa, antes de aparecer por aqui, e o convite apenas dizia "Paint party". Bom, podemos acrescentar mais uma característica estranha às adquirida nos últimos dias: a burrice. Como pude não associar "Paint" com pintura? Eu sou uma anta mesmo. Olho novamente pras minhas roupas, uma camisa branca de mangas longas e gola em v, uma calça social cinza. Sem contar que estou com o meu melhor sapato. Nem tive tempo de pensar no que fazer, já que a porta foi aberta._

Por ter sido tão pontual, acabei chegando antes de muita gente. Shun achou isso ótimo, porque queria matar as saudades. Não tínhamos nos visto direito desde que ele voltara de viagem e agora meu irmão parece querer recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu tento fingir que está tudo bem, ofereço um ou outro sorriso a ele, mas o máximo que eu consigo é não parecer tão rude. Percebi isso quando Seiya apareceu para me cumprimentar e recebeu um grunhido meu como resposta. O burro alado simplesmente me disse que eu continuava sendo a companhia agradável de sempre, com toda a ironia que ele pôde imprimir em suas palavras, e Shun me olhou tristonho com isso.

Eu sei o que ele esperava: ao ver essas pessoas, com quem tão fortes ligações eu tive no passado, Shun torcia para que eu me sentisse melhor, ficasse à vontade e curtisse a festa. Mas não é o que acontecia. Eu estava nervoso e, a todo momento que aquela campainha soava, meus olhos corriam para a porta, ansiosos. As pessoas iam chegando, muitos eu conhecia da época de cavaleiro, outros eram amigos recentes que Shun havia feito e eu conhecia de vista ou de nome. De qualquer maneira, quando qualquer um deles vinha me cumprimentar, recebia uma resposta lacônica minha.

Então, quando já havia gente demais naquele apartamento, comecei a me sentir sufocado. Eu não gosto de ter tantas pessoas dividindo o mesmo espaço que eu. E o fato de a pessoa que eu mais esperava não ter ainda aparecido me enchia de angústia. E agora, curiosamente, eu percebia que meu maior temor não era o de rever Hyoga e não ter o que dizer. Meu medo era que ele não viesse. Que houvesse tido um contratempo e não pudesse aparecer. Esse simples pensamento me fez mal. Fui então para perto da enorme janela da sala, em busca de ar. Shun me trouxe um suco de laranja e quis que eu comesse alguns dos petiscos que estavam sobre a mesa, perto de mim. Eu me neguei e o único comentário que fiz foi perguntar se não tinha café. Shun riu e nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder. Foi conversar com seus convidados e eu fiquei ali, olhando pela janela, com meu olhar perdido. Acabei pegando meu maço de cigarros e acendi um, buscando ver se me acalmava desse jeito.

Acho que fiquei tão disperso que, por isso mesmo, eu não ouvi a campainha tocar dessa vez. O que me despertou foi a voz do meu irmão, cheia de animação:

**- Ah, finalmente! Chegou quem estava faltando!** – volto meus olhos na direção da porta, no mesmo instante. **– Oga, que saudades!** – meu irmão exclama, pulando no pescoço de Hyoga.

Então eu te vejo. Um mês e alguns dias depois... É possível que você pareça ainda mais bonito?

**- Mas que roupas são essas, Oga?** – Shun analisa as vestimentas do loiro e começa a rir. **– Você vai sujar roupas boas... Não viu no convite que era uma Paint Party? A gente vai fazer uma sujeira enorme aqui...**

Realmente... olhando agora, vejo como está elegante. Lindo. Quase me esqueço de respirar.

Claro que você se vestiu assim porque faz o seu estilo. Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que iríamos nos reencontrar depois de um mês. E só então olho para mim mesmo. Droga. Estou vestindo apenas uma camiseta surrada e preta, com o desenho de uma fênix já desbotada, que comprei há muito tempo. Fora isso, visto minhas calças jeans mais velhas e desgastadas e um par de tênis pretos. Hyoga vai olhar para mim e achar graça. Se brincar, vai se perguntar o que tinha dado nele para ter ficado comigo naquela noite. É, estou em um estado bastante lastimável vestido assim...

_Apesar de ainda me sentir perdido, não consigo evitar um sorriso com a empolgação de Shun ao me ver. Retribuo o abraço apertado que recebo, enquanto meus olhos correm pelo apartamento. Não vou mentir, estava procurando por Ikki, sim. Shun comenta alguma coisa sobre minhas roupas, mas não presto muita atenção, já que vejo Fênix perto da janela. Ele está me encarando, provavelmente pensando no quanto eu sou um 'pato', por aparecer vestido assim a uma festa como esta. __**- Eu acho que me confundi, Shun. Só me dei conta de que iríamos literalmente pintar algo, quando já estava aqui na porta.**__ - Olho para Ikki novamente e me pergunto por que minha respiração está um pouco descompassada._

_Desvio meu olhar para cumprimentar os outros presentes, sempre com um aperto de mão para os desconhecidos e um abraço para os amigos de longa data. Shun segurou meu braço e me guiou pelo apartamento, permitindo que eu cumprimentasse a todos. Quando vi que nos aproximávamos da janela, minhas mãos já estavam suando. O que eu diria a ele? Ou melhor, como agiria? Devo ignorá-lo, agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, confrontá-lo?_

Eu vi como meu irmão carregou Hyoga para cumprimentar a todos os presentes e, por mais que seja difícil admitir, não gostei daquilo nem um pouco. Eu queria que o russo tivesse vindo falar comigo, primeiro. Eu sei bem que não tenho direito de exigir coisa alguma, mas me senti revoltado em ser relegado a um segundo plano. Não tirei meus olhos de cima dos dois enquanto desfilavam por entre os convidados e sentia que meus dentes cerravam-se com mais força a cada sorriso cheio de segundas intenções que aquele loiro recebia. Por sinal, não eram poucos. Mas ou Hyoga é muito ingênuo, ou se fazia de desentendido, porque ele seguia caminho como se nem percebesse aqueles olhares sobre si.

Enfim, vejo os dois se aproximando de mim. E, é engraçado, mas acho que Shun reluta em trazer Hyoga para me cumprimentar. Provavelmente, deve estar pensando que não quero falar com o russo, já que estou em um péssimo estado de humor e, até onde meu irmão sabe, eu e o loiro não nos damos bem. Por isso mesmo, sou eu quem toma a iniciativa. Apago meu cigarro num cinzeiro e dou dois passos até eles, estendendo a minha mão para cumprimentar o Cisne, como se não tivéssemos nos visto há anos. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para fazer isso. Simplesmente, agi dessa forma, sem pensar. Talvez, motivado pela raiva de ver tantas pessoas cumprimentando Hyoga, eu precisasse sentir que também eu ganharia um pouco de sua atenção naquela sala.

**- Olá, Hyoga.** - eu falo, sem sorrir, sem ser simpático, em um tom talvez frio até demais. Estranho, estou muito estranho, não consigo controlar minhas reações perto dele. E não o chamei de pato, o que talvez aliviasse o clima entre a gente...

_Seco. Foi essa a impressão que Ikki me passou. Ele não ligava a mínima se eu estava bem ou não. Estendeu-me a mão como se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente. Posso parecer idiota, porém eu realmente esperava um sorriso dele, qualquer coisa, na verdade. Mas nunca imaginei que ouviria meu nome de uma forma tão blasé como aquela. Não me fiz de rogado e apertei sua mão, olhando em seus olhos e fazendo questão de transparecer toda a mágoa que havia nos meus. __**- Oi, Ikki. Como vai?**_

Ao perceber como aqueles olhos falavam sobre tantas coisas que eu não queria enxergar, fiquei meio sem-jeito. Precisei desviar meus olhos dos dele para responder: **- Trabalhando muito. Não tenho tido tempo nem para respirar nas últimas semanas.** - respondo enquanto passo meu olhar fugitivo por toda a sala, pelos convidados, por qualquer coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos magoados.

**- Ah, é verdade. O Ikki já é isolado por natureza, mas nesses últimos dias, sumiu do mapa. Eu quase tive que trazê-lo arrastado para cá!** - brincou Shun. Será que ele havia percebido que o clima estava pesado e tentava amenizar?

**- Aliás, outro sumido aqui é você, não é mesmo, Oga? Também anda atolado em trabalho? Ou é por conta do Isaac? **- vejo que meu irmão fala de Isaac com um tom de voz que parece recriminar o ex-marina. Isso me fez voltar meus olhos para Hyoga novamente, ansioso por uma resposta.

_Nós dois sabíamos que a desculpa dele era totalmente esfarrapada. Trabalhando muito? Duvido que não haveria tempo para retornar as ligações de um amigo, se realmente houvesse o interesse em fazê-lo. Shun também me recrimina pela distância que mantive de todos e fico realmente sem graça quando ele pergunta se a culpa é de Isaac. __**- Também tenho trabalhado demais. E o Isaac não me proíbe de ver vocês, Shun. Já disse que vocês têm uma ideia equivocada dele, sério!**__ - respondo ao mais novo, sentindo-me desconfortável pela situação em que me encontro._

Eu não consigo esconder uma leve risada sarcástica ao ouvir Hyoga defender Isaac. Na verdade, eu sei que Shun e os outros devem mesmo ter uma ideia equivocada de Isaac, pois não imagino que o russo tenha contado a eles sobre o problema de impotência do finlandês. Mas também sei que o caolho não é um pobre coitado. Afinal, ele teve a coragem de oferecer o próprio namorado pra mim...

É verdade que eu acabei aceitando... ou melhor, procurando por isso... Mas... de qualquer jeito... não justifica.

É melhor não ficar pensando demais nisso. E é melhor aceitar que essa minha manifestação frente ao comentário de Hyoga envolve um pouco de... ciúmes. O problema é que só pareço me dar conta disso quando solto um comentário impensado, agindo por impulso, mais uma vez: **- Se o seu namorado é tão gente boa, por que ele não está aqui? Engraçada essa relação de vocês, em que cada um fica num canto.** - De onde surgiam essas palavras? Por que eu falava como se o estivesse atacando?

_**- Como se você realmente entendesse tudo de relacionamentos, não é?**__ - retruco seriamente, diante da cara-de-pau de Fênix. Como ele podia falar do Isaac, quando ele mesmo me ignorou por mais de um mês? Coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos e estufo o peito, inconscientemente. Era como se o desafiasse. Estava desafiando-o a dizer a verdade, assumir que me quis por uma noite apenas, sem se importar em como eu ficaria depois de tudo. Queria que admitisse que me usou, apenas para matar sua curiosidade. Eu não me importava se Shun nos olhava apreensivo, sem compreender a razão de tanta tensão entre nós. Eu apenas queria que Ikki dissesse em minha cara o que não teve coragem de fazer por telefone._

**- Ahn... eu...** - Shun olhou completamente perdido para nós. Tínhamos começado a brigar tão rápido que ele, possivelmente, nem entendia exatamente o motivo de já estarmos trocando farpas. Especialmente porque, em nossas palavras, havia uma agressividade fora do habitual. De qualquer forma, meu irmão certamente iria tentar colocar panos quentes naquela situação, provavelmente afastando Hyoga de mim, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Shiryu apareceu chamando-o e dizendo que já era hora de formar os grupos para que se pudesse começar a dividir os cômodos do apartamento entre as equipes formadas. Eu vi meu irmão lançar ainda um último olhar preocupado para nós dois, mas ele logo foi envolvido pelos outros convidados. Assim que me vi sozinho, frente a frente com o loiro, respondi:

**- Não preciso ser o maior entendido de relacionamentos para saber que o seu tem sérios problemas, Hyoga.** - eu falo e finalmente tomo um gole do suco de laranja que Shun tinha me dado, apenas para não ter de ficar encarando o russo. Eu não compreendia o que estava fazendo. Por acaso, esse tempo todo em que fiquei afastado não era justamente para dar tempo e espaço a Hyoga? Para que ele cuidasse de seu relacionamento? Por que então, agora, eu parecia obstinado em atacar o namoro do russo com o caolho idiota?

Só então pareço descobrir algo que não tinha notado... Eu dei um espaço para Hyoga, sim... mas não necessariamente para consertar sua relação com aquele finlandês. E, ao ver que ele o defende como bom namorado, percebo que o namoro deles parece continuar firme e forte... Isso mexe comigo de uma forma que eu não esperava.

_**- Sendo assim, eu realmente gostaria de ouvir seu parecer sobre a nossa relação.**__ - digo com sarcasmo. - __**E nós, Ikki, temos sérios problemas também? Ah, desculpe-me. É intransigência de minha parte perguntar isto, já que você não considera o que tivemos significativo o suficiente para ser levado em consideração, não é? Eu entendi, na verdade. Recentemente descobri que a única coisa que vale a pena em mim é a carcaça, essa embalagem bem cuidada.**__ - passo a mão por meu peito, demonstrando a que me refiro. __**- O que há por dentro, no entanto, não vale tanto a pena. É justamente por isso que não te culpo por cair fora, mas um telefonema me dizendo pra cair fora, não seria nada mal, sabia? **__- Eu me afasto, tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo e vou até Shun, perguntando em qual grupo devo ficar._

Hyoga simplesmente me bombardeou com tudo aquilo e eu não tive sequer tempo de assimilar o que ele dizia. Quando dei por mim, o loiro já tinha se afastado e ele nem ao menos me deu tempo de resposta.

Como assim? Então era isso que ele tinha pensado? Que eu não tinha consideração por ele? De onde ele tirou isso? Certo, admito, minha forma de agir não foi das melhores. Longe disso, na realidade. Mas eu pensei que, no fundo, ele entendesse que eu estava dando espaço para ajudá-lo e... Ah, pare com isso, Ikki. Nem você sabia direito por que estava se afastando daquela forma. Como o pato poderia saber? Que merda, o Hyoga está pensando que eu não me importo com ele? Que eu só queria...? Ah, não. Ele precisa me ouvir agora. E ele vai me ouvir agora, nem que eu precise mandar o mundo inteiro pro inferno. **- Shun. Me coloca no grupo do Hyoga. -** eu me adianto até onde estão as pessoas e falo de uma forma tão impositiva que todos se voltam para me olhar.

**- Ikki, eu... não acho boa ideia.** - olho tão sério para o meu irmão que ele logo emenda: **- É que eu e o Shiryu já quase terminamos de montar os grupos e colocamos vocês separados... E...**

**- Pois muda isso. Coloca o Hyoga junto comigo. Aliás, vou até facilitar o trabalho de vocês. Me coloca junto com o pato pra pintar o seu ateliê. Só nós dois.**

**- Ikki, os grupos precisam ter mais pessoas que isso...** - Shun fala um tanto constrangido, mas não estou muito bem capacitado para me controlar agora. **- Olha, melhor deixar como está, irmão. E...**

**- Shun.** - minha voz é séria e meus olhos, autoritários. **- Eu e o Hyoga temos um problema pra resolver.** - e, com os olhos, completo que estou tentando não estragar a festa dele. Se ele me deixar ter essa conversa isolada com o loiro, os outros convidados nem notarão e o bom clima da festa será preservado... Do contrário, nem sei. Mas eu não iria conseguir me segurar muito tempo.

**- Bom, eu...** - os olhos verdes de Shun parecem compreender meu pedido mudo. E então, voltam-se interrogativos para o russo: **- Hyoga... pode ser? Tudo bem pra você?**

_Ok, isso foi uma surpresa. Para se expor a este ponto, Ikki definitivamente tinha algo a dizer. Eu queria ouvir sua explicação, se é que ele tinha alguma, mas meu orgulho me gritava para não seguir com Fênix como se eu fosse um cachorrinho. __**- Shun, eu não acho que os problemas que tenho com seu irmão possam ser resolvidos. **__- digo evitando o olhar de Ikki._

**- Eu não perguntei o que você acha, pato.** - falo com convicção, me lixando para os olhares que já estão centrados em nós. Sei que estamos chamando a atenção, apesar de a maioria ali não enxergar isso como grande novidade. Antigamente, era comum as pessoas nos verem discutindo, de modo que para muitos ali, isso era normal.

Contudo, eu sabia bem que não era como antes. E Shun, não sei se captando esse meu estado de espírito, olhou para Hyoga como quem pedia que o ajudasse a resolver a situação, como se eu fosse uma criança mimada e desobediente e ele pedisse ajuda ao loiro para me controlar.

_Ele apelou para o Shun e acho que não preciso dizer quão baixo foi este golpe. Quem negaria algo ao Shun? Principalmente quando, com apenas um olhar, ele te implora para salvar sua festa? Resignado, olho para Ikki. __**- Vamos, então?**__ - digo sem nenhum entusiasmo e com minha postura corporal demonstrando minha contrariedade. Não apenas por estar sozinho em um recinto com o cara que me desprezou, mas também por ser obrigado a passar horas isolado com o homem que povoou todos os meus sonhos molhados do último mês. Saio andando pelo apartamento, na direção onde acredito estar o ateliê, e não me preocupo em verificar se Ikki está me seguindo._

_ Atrás de mim, ouço Shiryu gritar que os materiais já estão em seus cômodos, para que não haja confusão com as cores certas. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas qual o objetivo em dar uma festa na qual você claramente explora seus amigos para economizar mão-de-obra?_

_ Não demoro muito a encontrar o ateliê de Shun e já vou logo começando a pintar uma das paredes, esperando que Ikki entenda que o fato de ter aceitado vir pra cá, não significa que eu queira conversar._

Antes de sair da sala, ainda lancei um último olhar para os convidados que observavam a tudo aquilo com curiosidade. **– Cuidem da vida de vocês.** – Eu disse, antes de seguir pelo corredor atrás do russo. Assim que entrei no ateliê, fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Lá dentro, Hyoga já estava pintando uma das paredes. E, pelo jeito como ele se comporta, ignorando-me como se eu não estivesse presente, demonstra que não vai ser nada fácil me explicar para esse russo:

**- Hyoga. Dá pra largar esse pincel e olhar para mim? Não estou a fim de falar com as paredes.** – eu digo, parado no centro do quarto, com os braços cruzados e um ar mais sério do que eu gostaria de aparentar. Por que todas essas malditas reações à presença do loiro fogem do meu controle?

_**- Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem pra dizer, Ikki. Você me ignorou por tanto tempo, pode muito bem me ignorar hoje também. Faria esse favor pra mim?**__ - Digo sem me virar, olhando fixamente para a parede, como se minha tarefa fosse extremamente complexa._

**- Mas é incrível como você precisa dificultar as coisas pra mim...** - resmungo, em voz alta, e caminho até ele. Coloco-me ao seu lado e vejo como esse loiro olha para a parede fixamente, permanecendo firme na tarefa de me ignorar. De uma forma nada sutil, arranco o pincel de sua mão, atraindo, até por reflexo, aqueles olhos claros para onde estou. **- Vai prestar atenção em mim agora?** - acabo soltando um leve sorriso de canto.

_**- Pra quê? Sei exatamente o que vai me dizer. A nossa transa foi ótima, mas ainda assim você prefere mulheres. Ou então, o que é mais provável: eu não sou exatamente o tipo de cara pra você, certo? Não precisa se explicar, já compreendi que não sou alguém em que se vale a pena investir!**__ - esbravejo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Minha respiração está um pouco ofegante, não sei dizer se pela raiva ou pela proximidade de Ikki._

Meu leve sorriso de troça desaparece inteiramente nesse momento. Meus olhos, muito sérios, encaram o russo de volta, sem fugir deles dessa vez. **- Eu nunca disse nada disso, Hyoga. E nunca diria algo assim.** - Pelo menos, agora, a minha voz não soava tão dura. **- Olha, eu não imaginava que você fosse pensar todas essas coisas só porque eu não te liguei de volta. Na verdade, nem pensei que isso fosse realmente te afetar ou fazer falta.** - Eu minto. Pela quantidade de vezes que ele me ligou, era visível que eu o estava magoando. **- Afinal, você tem namorado! Para que precisava que eu te ligasse de volta? **- Agora, sim. Finalmente toquei num ponto em que percebo estar sendo sincero. Com Hyoga e comigo mesmo.

_Eu tenho namorado, pensei. A frase de Ikki me trouxe de volta para a realidade. Eu não tinha o menor direito de cobrar absolutamente nada, já que era comprometido. O que eu queria? Que ele corresse atrás de mim, tentando me tirar do Isaac? Ou que aceitasse a proposta indecente feita por meu namorado? De qualquer forma, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto era ridículo eu estar magoado e cobrando uma atenção que Fênix não tinha obrigação de dar. No entanto, eu sabia que queria mais dele, queria que não tivesse me deixado sair de sua casa, naquela noite. Queria que me abraçasse e dissesse que Isaac não tinha razão e que eu não sou tão intragável quanto meu namorado e seus amigos insistem em me dizer. Queria que me oferecesse seu ombro, e deixasse claro que eu não precisaria mudar quem sou, pois não é nenhum sacrifício estar ao meu lado. Eu quis tantas coisas dele, e agora não consigo sequer verbalizar o que penso. __**- Tem razão, frango, eu não deveria precisar de você... Mas precisei, e você não estava lá por mim.**__ - digo tristemente._

O que ele disse, do modo como ele disse... Acabou comigo. O tom de tristeza em suas palavras fazia com que meu coração apertasse tanto que eu mal conseguia respirar. Finalmente, eu tinha diante de mim o retrato vivo do que havia causado. Ao não atender aquelas ligações, eu sabia que o estava machucando... mas não tinha ideia do quanto e agora eu via nitidamente a dor que vinha causando nele por todo esse tempo. **- Hyoga, eu...** - Passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, sentindo-me perdido. **- Eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que...** - As palavras me faltavam. **- Eu não queria... Eu...** - Como pedir desculpas por magoá-lo desse jeito? Como dizer que eu me sentia miserável agora, completamente arrependido do que tinha feito, pela forma como havia agido? Agi de maneira inconsequente, imatura, egoísta. Eu nunca fui de pensar demais nos sentimentos alheios. Entretanto, eu me vejo agora totalmente arrebatado por uma sensação que toma conta de mim involuntariamente. Eu não queria que ele sofresse, eu queria ser capaz de apagar o fato de ter sido tão estúpido, de ter ignorado todas aquelas ligações dele. Se possível, eu trocaria de lugar com ele, apenas para sofrer as consequências de meu erro em seu lugar.

Essa sensação era tão avassaladora, mas também tão certa, que não me assustei diante dessa constatação, como normalmente aconteceria. Em vez disso, senti-me tomado por uma coragem e força que guiaram minha próxima atitude: **- Eu sou um idiota. Me perdoa por isso.** – E, sem tempo para que ele diga qualquer coisa, eu o envolvo em meus braços, em um abraço cálido, protetor. Minha forma de dizer tudo aquilo que não consigo verbalizar.

_ Deixei-me abraçar, sem reservas. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não me permiti chorar. Recostei minha cabeça no peito de Ikki e pensei no quanto desejei estar assim, quietinho nos seus braços. Sou algum monstro insensível por isso? O fato de me sentir tão seguro com outro homem me tornava um péssimo namorado? Acho que sim, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. __**- Este último mês não foi exatamente um dos melhores do ano... **__- murmuro, tentando me explicar._

**- Sinto muito... Eu sei que não ajudei em nada, ignorando suas ligações. Mas é que eu...** - Comecei a me explicar, porém me dei conta de que, se eu o fizesse agora, seria mais para me sentir melhor. E meu foco, nesse momento, deveria ser ajudar o russo a melhorar. **- Escuta, você disse que precisou de mim e eu não estive lá por você.** - Afasto-me um pouco dele, apenas o bastante para poder fitar o seu rosto. **- Mas eu estou presente agora. Não quer me falar o que aconteceu? Sou todo ouvidos.** - Abro um sorriso carinhoso para ele, que surge naturalmente. **- Claro que, se você preferir, pode ligar no meu celular agora e conversamos pelo telefone. **- Retiro a franja loira de seus olhos delicadamente. **- Eu vou para aquele canto do ateliê e você fica aqui.** - Eu brinco, apontando com a cabeça para um banco que fica próximo a uma estante, no lado oposto em que estávamos naquele cômodo.

_- __**Eu acho que vou dispensar a ligação, fiquei traumatizado.**__ - sorrio abertamente, entrando na brincadeira. Suspiro, antes de prender meus olhos nos dele e desabafar. __**- Você me acha intragável? Tipo, uma pessoa difícil de lidar? Seja sincero...**_

**- Intragável? Você?** - Demonstro, tanto em meus olhos, quanto em minha voz, quão absurda é essa pergunta. **- Hyoga, você não é "intragável".** - Faço questão de pronunciar essa palavra mostrando como ela parece totalmente fora de contexto, quando se trata do loiro. **- Aliás, de onde tirou essa ideia absurda? Se eu te fiz pensar isso por causa do último mês, meu Deus... me desculpe por isso, me desculpe por te fazer pensar a coisa mais absurda desse mundo. **- Eu falo com toda a seriedade que é possível colocar em minhas palavras, só para deixar muito claro que jamais pensaria isso dele. **- Você é a pessoa mais agradável, mais fácil de se conversar, mais...** - Paro para tentar escolher as palavras, pois as qualidades do loiro são tantas que nem sei quais destacar. **- Eu sou uma pessoa incrivelmente anti-social e você sempre foi o único que conseguiu derrubar minhas barreiras para conversar comigo.O Shun não conta, porque sempre dei acesso a ele, mas você... Você pouco se importava se eu deixava que se aproximassem ou não de mim. Você vinha, entrava na minha vida, no meu espaço pessoal sem ser convidado...** - Percebo que o rosto dele se entristece um pouco com isso. - **... e sempre fazia de mim uma pessoa mais alegre com isso. Ou menos ranzinza. **– Sorrio para ele, sentindo-me leve ao recordar as boas sensações que sua simples presença me trazem. **– E desde que nos reencontramos, você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me fazer sentir vivo de novo. Por tudo isso, pato... eu jamais te chamaria de "intragável". Como chamar de intragável uma pessoa que parece ter se tornado essencial para mim?** – Acabo me revelando muito mais que gostaria aqui. Contudo, não pareço me importar tanto com isso...

_**- Eu e o Isaac temos conversado muito, esse mês. Ele pensa que eu sou muito intrometido, arrogante e, por muitas vezes frio demais. Acho que concordo com ele, em algumas coisas... Antes e depois dele, não houve ninguém que se interessasse em mais do que uma noite comigo, o que comprova a teoria dele. Fiquei um pouco bitolado com estas ideias, acho. Descobri que não sou tão boa pessoa quanto pensava. Semana passada, o Isaac me arrastou para uma festa com os amigos dele. Foi um desastre! **__- ri, pensando nas situações ridículas por que passei, tentando melhorar minha personalidade._

_ Calei-me por um momento, segurei a mão de Ikki e perguntei: __**- O que você quis dizer com essencial?**_

Ok, seria muita maldade da minha parte dizer que eu estava com uma vontade absurda de socar aquele caolho retardado e impotente até não poder mais? Ah, dane-se. O fato de aquele idiota ser incapaz de ter uma ereção faz com que seja digno de pena, mas não o transforma em um inválido. Então, é melhor que ele não cruze o meu caminho. **- Realmente, eu tinha que ter atendido suas ligações. **- Eu falo, demonstrando o quanto aquilo tinha me deixado alterado. Revoltado. **- Acabei deixando você vulnerável e à mercê de um imbecil que só não fala mais asneiras porque a mentalidade dele é limitada até pra isso.** - Bufei, verdadeiramente zangado e me afastando um pouco de Hyoga, porque quando fico agitado assim e não posso fumar meu cigarro ou tomar meu café, eu preciso andar, nem que seja em círculos. Então o ouço rir e é impressionante como o seu riso é música para meus ouvidos, fazendo com que todos os meus pensamentos se interrompam para dar atenção apenas a ele. **- Ahn... essencial?** - Fico um pouco sem-graça agora. Mas ao sentir seu toque em minha mão, retomo aquela coragem advinda dessa sensação de que não havia nada mais certo naquele momento que estar ali, com Hyoga. Então eu falaria, até onde conseguisse me expressar sem parecer um bobo: **- Estar com você me faz bem, pato. A sua simples presença me faz sentir uma pessoa melhor. Nesse último mês, acho que fiquei mais perdido que nunca. Quando se desconhece o rumo que se quer tomar, você está perdido, mas nem se importa tanto. Mas quando você sente que encontra o caminho e, de repente, se perde dele... A sensação de perda é muito maior.** – Nem eu saberia dizer como consegui expressar tão perfeitamente o que sentia, mas aquele russo realmente tirava o melhor de mim, nas situações mais estranhas. **– E como assim, você passou por situações ridículas? O que o Isaac fez? **– Já falo em um tom acusativo em relação ao ex-marina.

_Pensei em dizer que também me sinto desta forma, que ele também me faz um bem inenarrável. Ao lado de Ikki, tudo parece fazer perfeito sentido e não há problema que não seja minimizado. Ele me acalma, o que pra muitos seria bem difícil de acreditar, mas é a mais pura verdade. Mas, depois de um mês sendo desprezado por esse homem, não consigo dizer nada e arriscar que ele saia correndo dali. Atento-me à sua pergunta, sobre o que passei com os amigos de Isaac. __**- São caras muito estranhos, para os nossos padrões... Eu fui muito mais para provar pro Isaac que não me considerava melhor do que ninguém ali, e estava indo bem nisso, mas rateei ao tentar ser gentil. Um deles achou que eu o estava cantando, e o clima não ficou nada bom. Passei a noite toda fugindo do cara, já que o Isaac estava chapado demais para dar um jeito. Eu tentava conversar, e não tinha qualquer assunto em comum, com nenhum deles... Foi horrível! Sério!**__ - ri de novo, ao me lembrar das faces entediadas quando eu tentava engatar um assunto sobre coisas que gosto. __**- Mas o pior foi quando recusei a maconha. Além de posar de chato, o meu discurso não pegou nada bem.**_

_**- Senta aqui, já estou ficando zonzo com você andando em círculos.**__ - pedi._

Eu me sentei ao lado dele, ainda absorvendo tudo o que ele tinha acabado de me contar. E estava incrédulo: **- Com que tipo de idiotas aquele idiota anda?** - Foi a primeira coisa que consegui dizer. E, ao falar isso em voz alta, vi que fazia sentido. Se Isaac era um idiota, certamente se deixava rodear por idiotas como ele. Senti raiva; raiva de Hyoga ter sido depreciado, de ter sido injustamente visto como algo menos do que a pessoa incrível que ele era. E senti raiva pelo imbecil do caolho ser tão lesado a ponto de não estar em seu perfeito juízo enquanto algum babaca corria atrás do Hyoga. **- Se eu estivesse lá, surrava esse cara que ficou te seguindo até não poder mais. Detesto gente sem noção.** - Eu resmungo, tentando conter minha fúria, já que sentado era-me mais difícil colocar minha ira pra fora. **- Olha, Hyoga... Aquilo que eu falei antes é sério. Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para julgar os relacionamentos dos outros, mas...** - Respiro profundamente. **- Mas você e o Isaac não fazem o menor sentido juntos. -** Pronto. Falei. Botei pra fora e é incrível como tudo se torna tão claro agora. Em grande parte, nesse último mês, eu não atendi Hyoga porque estava magoado com ele. Por causa de sua saída do meu apartamento naquela noite, por ter mencionado a existência de Isaac em sua vida após aquela transa maravilhosa. Fiquei sentindo que tinha sido apenas uma peça de reposição mesmo. Fiquei achando que tudo aquilo não tinha representado para ele o que tinha significado para mim. E fui amargando essa sensação de ter sido trocado. É isso mesmo. Por isso, eu estava tão agressivo quando comecei a falar com o russo... Por isso, já saí atacando o namoro deles...

Impressionante. E só agora me dou conta disso. Parabéns, Ikki. É nisso que dá ficar fugindo de si mesmo...

_**- Vem cá.**__ - ajeitei-me melhor e puxei-o para mim, fazendo com que Ikki deitasse a cabeça no meu colo. Imediatamente, comecei a dar-lhe um cafuné. __**- Fique calmo! Não precisa dessa raiva toda, sabia?**__ - sorri. __**- As coisas estão diferentes agora e você não vai conseguir resolver quase nada, se sair distribuindo uns "Ave Fênix" por aí.**__ - fiquei sério, mas continuei acarinhando seu cabelo. __**- Não sei bem como estamos agora, mas eu e Isaac já fizemos algum sentido juntos. Nunca fomos o casal perfeito, é claro, mas nos gostávamos. Ele se esforçava mais e acho que eu era melhor também... De todo jeito, ele pode agir como um idiota agora, mas não foi sempre assim. Olha, você quer mesmo falar sobre ele?**_

Eu nunca tinha recebido um carinho desse tipo. Sei lá, sempre me vi como alguém tão auto-suficiente, que achava não precisar dessas coisas. E só agora descubro o quanto algo assim, tão singelo, poderia fazer tanta falta. Se bem que, pensando bem, o ato em si não me parece a coisa mais incrível do mundo. É; para variar, o que faz disso tão especial é o fato de ser Hyoga quem me faz essa carícia. Estávamos no chão, ele sentado com seu corpo encostado à parede e eu deitado com a cabeça descansando em seu colo. Como poderia ser que o simples fato de estarmos assim parecia transformar toda a minha vida, todo o meu passado, presente e futuro, em algo que começava a fazer sentido? A raiva que eu sentia havia passado e eu me sentia em paz... Até consegui rir de leve do comentário dele. **- Uma "Ave Fênix" sempre pode resolver qualquer problema, pato...** - Eu brinco de volta. Então o escuto justificar seu relacionamento com Isaac para mim e volto a me sentir incomodado. Ao ouvir sua pergunta, não tenho dúvidas sobre o que responder: **- Eu não queria falar sobre ele, Hyoga. Na verdade, o que eu mais gostaria é que ele não existisse em sua vida. Mas ele existe. Então...** - hesito um pouco antes de continuar. **- Não sei se é possível falarmos sobre qualquer coisa agora, entre a gente, sem nos lembrarmos desse fato.** - Minha última frase sai baixo, quase inaudível. Provavelmente, porque nem eu mesmo queria escutar essa, que era a voz da razão falando por mim.

_Aos poucos, notei como ele se acalmava e me senti orgulhoso de ser o responsável por isso. Ouço-o falar de Isaac daquela forma incômoda, e o meu sorriso se desfaz. __**- E você quer falar sobre nós?**__ - acaricio seu rosto, sua barba por fazer me espeta as costas da mão e imediatamente me lembro da sensação de senti-la na pele. __**- Porque eu pensei muito a respeito durante este tempo...**_

**- Você pensou?** - pergunto, movimentando meu corpo de forma a deixar que me rosto possa encará-lo. **- Sobre a gente?** - Meu tom de voz passa surpresa e até alguma alegria de me ver como objeto merecedor dessa atenção. **- E o que pensou?** - Do modo como eu fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra, eu parecia uma criança inquieta.

_**- Eu mal consegui trabalhar durante este tempo, pensando no que rolou entre a gente. Foi incrível, Ikki. Eu... **- pensei um pouco, escolhendo as palavras certas para não magoá-lo. - **Não sei como dizer isso sem soar egoísta, mas eu te quero de novo. Eu adorei estar com você, e me arrepio só de pensar na possibilidade de que aconteça novamente. Mas não sei se tenho o direito de querer essas coisas, você sabe bem o motivo.**_

Eu me senti estremecer com aquela declaração. Precisei rir um pouco, de leve, para me recompor.**- É engraçado como somos tão diferentes em tudo, pato. Enquanto você não conseguia trabalhar, eu me afundava em serviços para todos os jornais e revistas dessa cidade. E precisei fazer isso justamente porque, se não o fizesse, não conseguiria parar de pensar em você. Tudo bem que, mesmo assim, minha cabeça insistia em ficar voltando pra você e para aquela noite, mas o trabalho me ajudava a me segurar e não fazer uma besteira.** - Mantenho meu sorriso, mas agora um pouco triste. Lembro que nesse mês, houve momentos, muito fugazes, em que eu cogitei, brevemente, ir atrás do Hyoga e mandá-lo largar Isaac para ficar comigo. Mas eram pensamentos que minha razão condenava como tão absurdos que eu nem chegava a tomar plena consciência deles, apesar de saber que eles estavam lá.

Entretanto, ao escutar Hyoga falar sobre o desejo de estar comigo outra vez, abandono todos os meus pensamentos e me sento novamente, ficando de frente para ele, os meus olhos tentando ver se meus ouvidos não me pregavam uma peça: - **Está falando sério, russo?** – Percebo em seu olhar que ele diz a verdade e não sei explicar a fantástica comoção que isso causou em mim. **– Eu também iria querer repetir aquela noite, tantas vezes quanto eu pudesse...** – Sorrio singelo para ele. **– Se eu quero e você quer então por que não? Nós temos o direito de querer o que quisermos, pato. É só você largar aquele cara...** – Enfim, eu digo o que tanto queria. Que, no final, parecia ser o que ele também queria. Talvez, não fôssemos tão diferentes assim... E agora até me sinto mais leve ao dizer essas palavras que pareciam entaladas em minha garganta.

_**- Eu não posso deixá-lo assim, Ikki. O Isaac não aguentaria, não posso vê-lo mais deprimido do que já está...**__ - fecho os olhos e encosto minha cabeça na parede. __**- Eu não sei o que fazer, desculpe. Queria ter uma resposta, uma certeza, mas não consigo encontrá-la. Não quero causar uma dor tão grande a alguém com quem me importo. Mas também não quero usar você...**_

Aquilo doeu muito mais do que eu podia imaginar. E eu sabia bem o porquê. Tinha acabado de me abrir, de expor meu desejo mais profundo e que eu negava a mim mesmo que sentia. Havia ficado vulnerável e o preço que se paga quando se mostra tal fragilidade é a pior dor que se pode sentir ao obter uma negativa ao pedido feito. Sim, era horrível. Me sentia péssimo agora...

... mas não me arrependia de ter falado nada daquilo. Curiosamente, também não me sentia tão rechaçado. É verdade, ele me dizia que não podia abandonar Isaac por mim, mas, eu não sei exatamente por que, dessa vez eu consegui compreendê-lo bem. Não sei se foi pelo momento que vivíamos agora, de uma intimidade tão confortável... Se pelo modo como conversávamos, demonstrando tanta cumplicidade... Ou se porque ele disse que não queria causar dor a uma pessoa com quem se importava. Porque foi nesse exato instante que me coloquei em seu lugar e pensei em Esmeralda.

Eu não a amava, mas me importava muito com ela. E, se ela estivesse passando por problemas graves como o finlandês, eu não creio que seria capaz de abandoná-la, sabendo que isso poderia jogá-la de vez ao fundo poço. Sabendo que eu talvez pudesse ser a única pessoa capaz de resgatá-la, eu... jamais conseguiria deixá-la.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, termino por me levantar de onde estava, devagar. Meu olhar era introspectivo, olhava para dentro de mim mesmo, como se buscasse uma resposta, uma solução para aquela situação. Todavia, assim como Hyoga, eu não vislumbrava o que fazer.

Meti as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça jeans e andei para um pouco longe do loiro. Tentava acalmar a tormenta que essas incertezas traziam ao meu coração e, por algum motivo, senti que não poderia buscar essa calmaria descansando minha pesada e confusa cabeça no colo de Hyoga. Sentia como se não devesse ter esse direito, por mais que o desejasse.

_Ele se afastou e eu me senti terrível com isso. Em minha cabeça, imaginei-me sendo ignorado por Ikki novamente, e tal pensamento quase me apavorou. Eu sabia que o que estava prestes a propor era errado, mas não conseguia ver outra solução, pelo menos por enquanto. Levantei-me e caminhei até Fênix. Parei diante dele e propus:_

_**- Lembra-se da proposta do Isaac? Não tenho certeza se o que ele disse é da boca pra fora ou não, mas o que importa? Poderíamos ficar juntos, sem contar nada a ele. Até ele ficar melhor dessa depressão. Além do mais, não sabemos direito o que está rolando entre a gente, não é? E se for só atração?**__ – em minha voz, era possível entrever todo o meu nervosismo._

Era claro que eu me lembrava daquela proposta. Quantas vezes, eu não me vi querendo pensar nesse assunto e tendo de fazer um esforço tremendo para não levar essa história adiante? E agora esse russo vinha ele mesmo e me tentava dessa forma para aceitar algo que era... que era...

... que era tudo o que eu mais queria agora. **– Eu...** – comecei a falar, sentindo a garganta secar devido à ansiedade diante do que estava prestes a dizer. **– Eu acho que... pode ser uma solução.** – Falei com alguma hesitação, surgida não por conta de alguma dúvida que eu tivesse. Eu queria aquilo e Hyoga, pelo visto, também. Quanto a isso, não havia dúvidas. A questão era que ambos sabíamos que aquilo era errado. Nós dois sabíamos disso perfeitamente. O nervosismo de Hyoga ao fazer a proposta e minha hesitação ao aceitá-la provavam isso. Mas nós não queríamos enxergar. Era tão mais preferível acreditar que não havia problemas no que começaríamos dali para diante. Era tão melhor crer que não havia nada de mal nisso, afinal, o próprio Isaac é quem tinha trazido o assunto para a mesa. Tinha sido ele quem tivera a ideia, quem fizera a proposta. Nós apenas aceitávamos agora o que ele mesmo havia apontado como algo que seria bom para todos. E, quem sabe... poderia realmente ser.

Quanto ao fato de não contar a Isaac que aceitaríamos sua proposta... Bem, o próprio loiro lembrou que isso entre nós poderia ser apenas atração. Qual o sentido de contar ao finlandês algo que poderia não ter futuro algum?

A bem da verdade, preciso dizer... de todas as justificativas furadas que criávamos ali, agora, essa era mais esfarrapada de todas. Apenas atração? Lá no fundo, eu sabia bem que não devia ser apenas isso. O que eu sentia por Hyoga era muito mais forte que mera atração...

Mas precisava acreditar nisso. Ou nossas desculpas não funcionariam. E precisávamos que elas funcionassem, precisávamos acreditar nelas...

... porque, afinal... Uma verdade pode ser simplesmente uma mentira na qual se optou acreditar.

_Eu acaricio o rosto de Ikki e o trago para perto. Colo minha testa na dele, perguntando-me se estamos realmente decidindo isto, se não estou sonhando. __**- Então... Agora somos amantes, é isso mesmo?**__ - minhas palavras soam receosas e meu corpo inteiro treme. Esta decisão vai contra muitos dos meus princípios, mas não sou capaz de simplesmente deixar que Ikki saia de minha vida, apenas para que Isaac não sofra. Conforto-me pensando que estou buscando a felicidade de todos, inclusive a minha. Sei que não justifica, mas me sinto um pouco melhor com esse pensamento. Meu namorado me ofereceu a possibilidade de estar com outros homens, apenas para que eu não o deixasse. Sendo assim, seria tão mal estar com Ikki? __**- Você tem certeza?**_

O simples contato com Hyoga já é tão reconfortante... Só isso já me bastaria para fazer qualquer coisa nessa vida, pouco me importando o que fosse. **- É, parece que é o que somos.** - A confirmação me faz sentir um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo. Estava com os olhos fechados, absorvendo ao máximo esse momento e, quando penso que, a partir de agora, poderei ter Hyoga assim comigo com frequência, uma felicidade sem tamanho parece tomar conta de mim. É uma sensação tão boa que parece me inundar por inteiro e eu já nem sei para onde canalizá-la. **- Nunca estive tão certo de algo na minha vida, Hyoga.** - Eu abro os olhos e sorrio amplamente para o meu loiro. Sim, porque, de agora em diante... Ele era meu.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Mamba Negra):** Olá! Mais um capítulo saindo... Um dos mais divertidos de fazer, devo confessar. Realmente espero que vocês gostem. Quanto aos comentários, quero agradecer a todos. Nem eu nem a Lua nunca tivemos tanto retorno com uma fic, e isto tem nos incentivado demais. Estou adorando ler cada uma das reviews, e aos poucos vou respondendo todo mundo... Obrigada de verdade, a todos que estão acompanhando. Beijo Grande,

Mamba.

**N/A (Lua Prateada):** Faço das palavras da Mamba, as minhas. Esse capítulo realmente foi um dos mais divertidos! Eu escrevia rindo, toda feliz...

Quanto aos comentários deixados, olha só... eu estou melhorando! Respondi a um monte, mas não consegui responder a todos. Sei que estou quebrando minha promessa ao postar um novo capítulo sem ter terminado o que disse que faria, mas espero que relevem... Até porque, teve gente que disse que eu podia postar antes de cumprir minha parte do acordo... rsrsrs!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e nos incentivando! Beijos!

Lua.


	14. Primeiros Problemas

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Primeiros Problemas**

Éramos apenas os dois naquele ateliê e Hyoga estava em meus braços. Havíamos acabado de entrar em um estranho acordo, que ia contra muitas de nossas crenças e ideologias. Sabíamos disso muito bem e meu lado racional dizia que eu deveria me sentir mal diante do que iniciávamos ali. Porém, eu não conseguia. Estava me sentindo inebriado por uma sensação gostosa demais, acalentadora, revigorante... Eu me sentia bem demais para ser capaz de forçar-me a me sentir mal.

**- Então, pato…** - Eu começo a falar, afastando-me um pouco dele para poder apreciar aquele rosto que agora eu poderia adorar sem reservas. **– Se nós vamos ser amantes... O que fazemos agora?** – Eu falo com um sorriso charmoso.

_**- Agora, nós pintamos o ateliê do seu irmão, antes que alguém apareça aqui pra fiscalizar o serviço...**__ - sorrio. __**- Mas antes, eu adoraria ser beijado, sabia? **__- Sei que devo me sentir um lixo, pelo que estamos fazendo, mas não consigo deixar de sorrir. Ikki me faz bem, me traz uma paz de espírito que jamais senti com qualquer pessoa. Como isso poderia estar errado?_

**- Você quer um beijo meu? **- Respondo com um sorriso ainda mais sedutor. **- Vai ter que merecer...** - Eu aproximo muito meu rosto do dele, quase roçando meus lábios em sua boca, mas então me afasto rápido, rindo de leve. Vejo como Hyoga faz uma breve expressão de criança que perdeu o doce e acabo rindo um pouco mais alto. **- Eu adoro arrancar essas expressões de você...** - Trago o meu loiro, pela cintura, para junto de mim, de forma algo possessiva. Mergulho dentro daqueles olhos cor de céu e sorrio novamente, mas, dessa vez, um sorriso singelo. E então, eu o beijo com calma, como se soubesse que, a partir de agora, eu não precisasse mais ter pressa.

_Há algum tempo, eu nunca me imaginaria sozinho numa sala com Ikki, sendo beijado por ele. É a melhor sensação do mundo, posso dizer. Com sua língua invadindo minha boca com uma suavidade que eu julgava inexistente nele, eu me sinto flutuar. Perco a capacidade de raciocínio e a única coisa que me importa é Ikki, com suas mãos passeando por minhas costas, seu corpo colado ao meu e sua boca cobrindo a minha. __**- Eu gosto de como você me beija...**__ - sussurro, depois que quebramos o beijo._

Faço um carinho suave nos cabelos dourados de Hyoga, percebendo como cada toque meu nele é sempre delicado. É engraçado; eu o trato como se ele fosse feito de algum material raro, frágil... **- E eu gosto de beijar você. Então, acho que funcionamos bem, juntos. **- Percebo que aquele momento está começando a se intensificar e, se continuar assim, eu vou encontrar sérias dificuldades para discernir o que é adequado ou não de se fazer nesse momento. Por isso, separo-me dele, passando a mão pela nuca, como quem busca se acalmar e me ajoelho perto das latas de tinta, tomando um dos pincéis em minha mão: **- É melhor começar logo com isso, senão daqui a pouco...** - Eu falo, olhando para o russo, convidando-o a se juntar a mim. E não termino a frase, porque acho que o simples ato de dizer o que eu preferia estar fazendo com ele, já me faria perder a razão naquele momento.

_**- É, você tem razão. Sei exatamente o que vai acontecer se não nos distrairmos com outra coisa.**__ - suspiro, pegando outro pincel e me juntando a ele. Segundos depois que começamos a pintar, Shiryu aparece na porta, carregando duas cervejas e um pratinho com aperitivos. __**- Então, já é seguro entrar aqui? Vocês já se resolveram?**__ - ele pergunta, num tom divertido._

Volto meu olhar para o Dragão e me surpreendo ao ver que consigo abrir um sorriso sem grandes esforços: **- Tudo resolvido.** - Limito-me em responder e lanço um olhar divertido para Hyoga. **- Foi até bastante fácil de resolver. Basicamente, o pato só teve que aceitar que eu estou sempre certo e ele, sempre errado... aí tudo entrou nos eixos.** - Eu brinco, provocando-o de forma aleatória. Em parte, para que ninguém desconfiasse de algo, afinal, isso que eu e o loiro tínhamos devia ser mantido em segredo. Mas, por outro lado, porque eu gostava de provocar o russo, mesmo sem motivo algum para fazê-lo.

_- __**Você sempre certo, Ikki? Nos seus sonhos, talvez.**__ - retruco, aceitando a cerveja de Shiryu e tomando um grande gole. O Dragão nos olha de forma curiosa, mas sorri e nos deixa sozinhos novamente. Pintamos em silêncio por um tempo, até eu perceber que estava prestes a sujar minha camisa favorita. Retirei-a imediatamente, guardei em um cantinho e voltei a realizar minha tarefa. __**- Então, como vão as coisas com a Esmeralda? **__- pergunto como quem não quer nada. _

A pergunta me faz olhar para trás, porque pintávamos paredes diferentes. Quando vejo que Hyoga tirou sua camisa, eu esqueço um pouco do que ia falar. Mas sacudo a cabeça, lembrando que essa não era a hora e nem o momento, e que eu não precisava agir como se estivesse desesperado; não mais. **- A Esmeralda?** - volto a me concentrar na pintura. **- Vai bem. Ela tinha entendido meio errado o que aconteceu naquele domingo e me ligou bastante nesse último mês. Eu retornei de volta uma vez, explicando que estava ocupado e tentando ver se ela entendia que havia se enganado...** - Respondo com naturalidade.

_- __**Não querendo ser maldoso, mas vai ser difícil ela entender... Acho que nem se você usasse uma camiseta escrito: "Esmeralda, não estou a fim de você", ela entenderia.**__ - eu ri, mais por certo ciúme do que por considerar a moça uma tapada. Tomo mais um gole de minha cerveja, um pouco afobado pelo riso, e deixo escapar um pouco da garrafa. O líquido escorre pelo meu peito, o que me deixa totalmente sem-graça por me revelar um desastrado._

**- Não fale assim dela, Hyoga.** - Respondo, enquanto dou algumas pinceladas que faltam para cobrir uma parte. **- A Esmeralda já sofreu muito por minha causa. Ela é uma pessoa ótima e merece encontrar alguém que a faça feliz.** - Finalmente, volto-me para trás a fim de pegar minha cerveja, para beber um gole como recompensa pelo pedaço que eu havia terminado. Porém, a cena que tenho diante de mim é desconcertante e me impede de completar minha ação. O russo, além de estar sem sua camisa, tinha agora um pouco de cerveja escorrendo por seu peito nu, enquanto com a costa da mão, ele limpava o queixo, de uma forma incrivelmente sexy.

_- __**Desculpe, não falo mais assim.**__ - respondo, enquanto olho em volta a procura de algo para secar meu peito. Então, meu olhar para em Ikki, que me encara estranhamente. - __**O que foi?**__ - pergunto._

- **O que foi? E você ainda pergunta?** - Começo a me aproximar dele, como um felino que cerca sua presa. - **Quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer, pato?** - Retiro da mão dele a garrafa que ele ainda segurava e me abaixo para colocá-la no chão. Entretanto, ao me levantar, deixo que minha boca se cole àquele peito tentador, lambendo e chupando o rastro da cerveja nele, subindo para o pescoço até o queixo, no qual termino dando uma mordida de leve. Só então me afasto e sorrio para o loiro: **- Não brinca com fogo...**

_Surpreendo-me diante de sua atitude inesperada. Mas não demoro a me recuperar do choque e logo estou beijando sua boca, dessa vez sem calma alguma. Agarro-me a Ikki com vontade, totalmente descontrolado. Por um instante, não me interessa onde estamos, o desejo fala mais alto._

Apesar de ter provocado, eu me assustei momentaneamente com o beijo do russo, mas o susto passou muito rápido e logo a calma e a falta de pressa que eu julgava que prevaleceriam em nossa relação a partir de agora me pareciam o maior absurdo sobre a face da Terra. Acabo me atracando a Hyoga, devolvendo o beijo desesperado, demonstrando a urgência de um mês inteiro. Talvez por conta disso, esse beijo mais parecesse uma luta enfurecida e nossos corpos caminhavam desgovernadamente pelo cômodo, o que nos fez derrubar as latas de tintas e uma escada que estava aberta, para pintar mais em cima. O barulho foi alto e, antes que pudéssemos reagir apropriadamente, Shun escancara a porta, de supetão, e nos vê com os braços um sobre o outro, num beijo recém-partido que muito bem poderia parecer uma briga recém-iniciada: **- Ah, não. Não acredito que já estejam brigando de novo! **- Shun fala demonstrando em sua expressão e seu tom de voz o quanto ele estava chateado. - **Shiryu, você não tinha dito que estava tudo bem aqui? **- Ele fala virando-se para o Dragão, que apareceu logo atrás do meu irmão.

_Imediatamente, empurrei Ikki e comecei a gritar xingamentos para ele, tomando o cuidado de fazer algum sinal para que entendesse que deveria participar do show. Nossa atuação foi perfeita, já que Shun e Shiryu trataram logo de nos separar, enquanto nos debatíamos em seus agarres, com a falsa intenção de nos agredirmos. Não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas não podíamos revelar nada a ninguém, e não tínhamos outra alternativa._

**- Muito bem, agora chega!** - Eu escuto meu irmão falar enquanto finjo que tento me desvencilhar dos braços de Shiryu, que visam me impedir de partir para cima de Hyoga nesse teatro que ele deu início. Não gostei de ter que agir assim, mas não havia outra saída. **- Eu tentei te dar o espaço que você me pediu, Ikki! Deixei que viesse aqui conversar com o Hyoga!** - Shun fala, posicionando-se em frente ao russo, como se servisse de barreira humana a fim de impedir que o loiro se aproximasse de mim. **– Mas, pelo visto, você não conseguiu resolver as coisas ao seu modo. Pois agora, vamos fazer do meu jeito! **- Meu irmão parece tão nervoso agora que mal o reconheço. - **Eu não quero que essas brigas de vocês estraguem a minha festa, então agora vocês dois virão com a gente para a sala e vão pintar junto com todo mundo, bem longe um do outro, para não ter mais problema! Entenderam?** - Shun olhava de mim para Hyoga, questionando-nos com uma expressão bastante séria em seu rosto.

_Por alguma razão, eu mal conseguia controlar a vontade de rir. Sei que estava enganando meus amigos, mas eu nunca tinha visto o Shun tão sério. Respirei fundo e parei de me debater. __**- Ok, Shun. Faremos como você quiser.**__ - aceito, sem disfarçar a leve frustração em minha voz. Se eles soubessem o que realmente haviam interrompido..._

Eu nem tenho tempo de responder, porque quando vejo, Shiryu já vai me encaminhando para o corredor. O Dragão parece mais sério que o normal também. Pelo visto, a minha suposta briga com Hyoga havia irritado bastante não só o meu irmão. - **Foi mal, cara.** - Acabo dizendo, sentindo que Shiryu talvez tenha se chateado por pensar que eu pudesse ter mentido naquela hora, quando disse que estava tudo bem. - **Tava tudo numa boa, mas aí o pato provocou. Foi ele quem começou... **- Não minto. A culpa é toda de Hyoga. Quem mandou ele derramar cerveja naquele peito delicioso?

_Assim que Shiryu e Ikki deixam o ateliê, eu me preparo para segui-los, mas Shun segura em meu braço, impedindo-me de deixar o cômodo. __**- Oga, o que está acontecendo? Vocês nunca extrapolaram assim!**__ - ele me pergunta e não sei onde enfiar a minha cara, de tão embaraçado que fico. _

_**- Vai ficar tudo bem, Shun. Foi só uma briguinha boba, depois me acerto com seu irmão.**__ - tento justificar, enquanto busco caminhar para fora do ateliê, louco para sair dali, já que detesto mentir para Andrômeda. _

_**- Pensei que era exatamente isto que vocês fariam aqui dentro**__. - ele diz, com um olhar de repreensão. _

_**- Shun, você sabe como eu e seu irmão somos. Resolvemos tudo e estávamos conseguindo nos controlar, até que eu o provoquei novamente e recomeçamos tudo de novo...**__ - de certa forma, sei que não menti. _

_**- Está bem, Hyoga. Você promete que vão se controlar agora? Por favor, é a primeira festa que dou aqui, ficaria mal se vocês dois arruinassem tudo.**__ - concordo com o que ele diz apenas com um aceno de cabeça e logo caminhamos para a sala, juntando-nos ao outro grupo._

Cheguei à sala com Shiryu e percebi que havia já uma sujeira considerável no local. Aliás, olhando bem, parecia haver mais tinta sobre os jornais que cobriam o chão que nas paredes propriamente. Os amigos de Shun e alguns antigos conhecidos nossos pareciam divertir-se bastante pintando uns aos outros, em um clima bem descontraído.

**- Aqui.** – Shiryu falou em um tom seco, enquanto me entregava um pincel. – **E tente ajudar, dessa vez. **– Olhei para ele, com minha cara de quem manda a pessoa cuidar da própria vida. **– Shun queria muito que você estivesse aqui hoje, mas não para estragar a festa dele.** – O chinês disse ainda, antes de se retirar, diante do meu olhar cada vez mais rude.

Peguei então o pincel e comecei minha tarefa. Afastado dos demais, eu passei a pintar a parede – e parecia ser realmente o único que fazia isso por lá. Mas não me importava, nunca liguei de ficar isolado no meu canto. Só me incomodava o fato de Hyoga estar demorando a aparecer. Pintava, mas meus olhos estavam sempre atentos ao corredor, de onde eu esperava ver o russo surgir.

_Quando eu e Shun entramos na sala, eu finalmente compreendi que o propósito da festa não era tão ruim assim. Todos pareciam se divertir muito, com exceção de Ikki, que estava isolado num canto. Esbocei um sorriso discreto quando o vi e logo peguei um pincel para me juntar aos amigos de Shun. Não pude evitar e acabei entrando na brincadeira também, já que toda aquela guerra de tinta estava muito divertida._

Assim que vejo Hyoga entrando, sorrio um pouco porque a simples imagem desse loiro me arranca sorrisos que eu não consigo evitar. Então, observo como rapidamente o Cisne se junta ao grupo baderneiro e, em meio a risos e brincadeiras, ele começa a pintar a parede. Bom, na verdade, isso não dura muito, porque logo um dos amigos de Shun resolve bancar o engraçadinho e dá uma pincelada nas costas do "meu" loiro. Está bem; todos ali estão se pintando, mas eu não gostei nem um pouco do modo como aquele idiota agiu, e menos ainda do sorriso que ele deu para o "meu" russo depois que Hyoga se voltou para ver quem o tinha pintado de surpresa. Eu bufo e tento me concentrar na parede que estou pintando. Lembro o que Shiryu disse. Não posso estragar a festa do meu irmão...

_Apesar de notar o quanto Ikki está contrariado, permaneço no mesmo lugar. Não posso me aproximar dele agora, por mais que sinta essa vontade. __**- Hey, isto não vale! Como vou tirar a tinta das costas depois? **__- reclamei com o amigo de Shun que me pintou. - __**Eu posso te ajudar na hora do banho, se quiser.**__ - ele responde, deixando-me completamente sem-graça e corado. Afastei-me discretamente, dançando ao som da música alta que tocava no apartamento. Não que eu não esteja acostumado a cantadas do tipo, mas não queria ter passado por essa situação diante de Ikki. Fui para outro canto, e só então voltei a brincar novamente, desta vez seguro de que não haveria mais qualquer constrangimento._

Tive que respirar fundo. Duas, três, quatro vezes. Não posso estragar a festa do Shun, eu fico repetindo pra mim mesmo. Mas o meu irmão bem que podia arranjar uns amigos menos imbecis... Tentei fixar meus olhos na parede, a fim de não ver mais o que estava quase me fazendo perder as estribeiras. Até porque, ao menos, Hyoga havia se afastado do cara sem-noção que tinha passado dos limites com ele. Mas então... Eu vi como o imbecil, ainda mais sem-noção, acabou indo atrás do "meu" loiro. Que droga, pato! Tem que ficar dançando desse jeito? Tá passando todos os sinais errados pro retardado, que não é capaz de perceber que está incomodando. E, se continuar assim, alguém vai ter que ensinar a esse idiota qual o lugar dele!

Sacudo a cabeça. Acalme-se, Ikki... tento repetir para mim mesmo, pela milésima vez. E só então percebo que estou pincelando uma mesma parte obsessivamente. Droga. Estraguei esse pedaço. Vou ter que buscar um removedor para consertar essa parte. Contrariado, eu me levanto a fim de buscar o que preciso para arrumar aquilo e vou até um outro canto da sala, um pouco mais perto de onde Hyoga está.

_ Fiquei indiferente ante a presença do amigo de Shun, mas ele não pareceu notar isto. Continuava pincelando minhas costas, procurando me irritar para conseguir alguma atenção. __**- Quantos anos você tem? Dez? Não está crescidinho demais pra este tipo de brincadeira? **__- perguntei entre dentes, mas não querendo ser grosseiro demais em respeito ao Shun. __**- Acompanhe-me até o banheiro, que eu te mostro o quanto posso ser crescidinho... **__- retrucou ele, acariciando minha barriga. Olhei imediatamente para Ikki, torcendo para que ele não tivesse escutado isto e temendo pela reação que viria._

Eu não estava perto o suficiente para ouvir exatamente o que falavam, mas estava me dando nos nervos aquela brincadeira que não tinha a menor graça para mim. E tudo piorou de vez quando eu vi aquele cara passar a mão na barriga do Hyoga. Meus olhos encheram-se de fúria e eu não pude mais me conter:

**- Agora chega!** – Acabei falando alto, sem me controlar. E só então me dei conta do que tinha acabado de fazer. Todo mundo naquela sala estava olhando para mim, sem entender. Shun me encarava completamente atônito, sem a mínima ideia do que eu quis dizer com aquilo. **– Eu...** – Meus olhos passaram por todas as pessoas naquele cômodo, que me interrogavam a respeito daquela frase. E então meus olhos pousaram sobre Hyoga e aquele cara que continuava perto dele. Perto demais. Olhei para o idiota de forma intimidante e as palavras surgiram naturalmente: **- Acho que agora já chega de toda essa bagunça. Eu vim ajudar o meu irmão a pintar o apartamento, mas parece que eu sou a única pessoa aqui fazendo isso. Que ótimo que vocês estão se divertindo e tem tempo de sobra para ficar brincando, mas eu tenho muito serviço pendente. Se for pra continuar desse jeito, eu não vejo porque continuar aqui numa coisa que já perdeu seu objetivo de vista. **– Eu falo, muito sério.

**- Ikki, mas... o propósito da festa era que as pessoas se divertissem.** – Percebo que Shun ficou um pouco constrangido. Mas não me sinto mal. Eu até consegui agir de forma razoavelmente educada, considerando que a minha vontade mesmo era de dar uma lição no amiguinho sem limites do meu irmão...

**- Deixa, Shun. **– E não é que o imbecil resolveu se manifestar? E me encarando como quem não sabe com quem está lidando. **– Seu irmão é um estraga-prazeres mesmo. Se ele tem tanto trabalho a fazer, deixa ele ir. Não precisamos dele aqui para continuarmos a festa, que estava tão divertida até agora.** – É um idiota mesmo. Não tem noção de que está provocando a última pessoa nesse mundo com quem ele deveria mexer. **– Vamos continuar. Estava tão legal, não é?** – Ele finaliza, já se virando para o "meu" russo, dando agora uma pincelada no queixo dele. **– Opa, sujou aqui...** – Todo sorridente, ele leva a mão ao queixo do Hyoga, como quem quer limpar, mas fazendo uma carícia nele.

Era o meu limite. Caminhei até o cara, com fogo queimando nos meus olhos, dei um empurrão nele, jogando-o contra a parede e o prendendo com a minha mão em seu pescoço, imobilizando-o assim: **- Repete o que você acabou de falar, idiota.** – Apertei a mão com mais força contra ele: **- Anda, repete! Não estou conseguindo ouvir!** – Em meu rosto havia um misto de ódio e sadismo, ao ver o desespero do cara que agora tinha perdido todo aquele ar de dono da situação, o que me deixou bem satisfeito.

_Eu, Shun e Shiryu corremos para conter Ikki. Enquanto os dois se esforçavam para soltar a mão de Fênix do pescoço do amigo de Shun, eu abracei Ikki por trás e espalmei minhas mãos no peito dele. Em meio aos gritos e o burburinho que havia na sala, sussurrei em seu ouvido__**. - Solta ele, frango. Deixa isso pra lá, é só um idiota inconveniente que não sabe respeitar limites. Acalme-se e deixe-o ir, por favor.**__ - implorei._

Estava com os olhos vidrados naquele cara e parecia hipnotizado naquele momento. Minha adrenalina tinha subido à estratosfera; tinha muito tempo que eu não batia de frente assim com alguém. Eu ouvia o barulho ao meu redor, as pessoas gritando que eu soltasse o amigo do Shun, mas eu parecia perdido naquela situação, que me trazia de volta uma sensação que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Por isso, não me movia, não reagia à comoção ao meu redor. Não sei quanto tempo eu me perdi nessas sensações sombrias dentro de mim; só sei que quando senti um calor conhecido me envolver, eu finalmente despertei. Hyoga falava comigo e eu, só então, voltei a mim. Liberei o pescoço dele e dei alguns passos para trás, sentindo-me puxado suavemente pelo russo. No mesmo instante, Shun foi ver como estava o amigo dele, que tossia com a mão massageando o pescoço onde antes eu o segurava. Shiryu auxiliava meu irmão, enquanto os outros convidados rapidamente formaram uma barreira humana em torno deles, querendo ver se o cara estava bem.

Então olhei para Hyoga e quis dizer algo a ele, mas não pude. Seiya apareceu nesse exato momento, interrompendo: **- Pô, Ikki! Tenta se controlar mais da próxima vez! É a festa do Shun, custa você ser um pouco mais simpático? Ou menos chato?** – o burro alado fala comigo com os olhos cheios de reprovação. **– Vem, Hyoga. Vamos ali ficar com o pessoal, senão daqui a pouco o Ikki resolve começar a encrencar com você também. De novo. **– Ele enfatizou o "de novo", recordando-me que já era a segunda vez que eu causava algum tumulto na Paint Party de Shun. Olhei nos olhos de Hyoga e vi que ele não tinha muita escolha, a não ser acompanhar o Seiya. Afinal, o que ele poderia fazer? Felizmente, ninguém tinha percebido algo diferente entre nós dois, apesar do barraco que eu aprontei.

Aliás... Felizmente? Parecia que a ficha começava a cair. Se eu e Hyoga seríamos amantes, teríamos que esconder isso de todos. Isso significava não ficar juntos na frente dos outros. Significava ver outros caras dando em cima dele sem poder fazer nada. Significava tantas coisas que eu já não me sentia capaz de assimilar...

Aproveitei a deixa. Seiya puxou Hyoga e, enquanto a bagunça estava instaurada, eu poderia sair sem chamar a atenção nem ter que me despedir de qualquer pessoa. Com o Shun, eu me entenderia depois. Então, fui até a porta e sem olhar para Hyoga novamente, peguei minha jaqueta jeans e saí. Precisava colocar algumas ideias em ordem na minha cabeça...

_ Depois da saída de Ikki, a festa esfriou consideravelmente. Ficou um clima péssimo, principalmente por conta da tristeza de Shun. Porém, Seiya e suas brincadeiras não deixaram a festa morrer, e logo todos estavam se divertindo novamente. Isolei-me um pouco, depois disso. A culpa pela falta de controle do Ikki foi toda minha e não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Estava atento em minha pintura quando o inconveniente amigo de Shun se aproxima. __**- E então, loirinho, o que vai ser? A oferta ainda está de pé. Quer ir ao banheiro brincar um pouquinho?**__ - Desta vez, eu não deixaria barato. Não depois da situação que ele causou. __**- Escuta aqui, idiota. Eu não sei em que mundo fantasioso você vive, mas está na hora de cair na real. Eu não estou interessado! Estou comprometido e, mesmo se não estivesse, você não faz meu tipo! Agora, se você puder me deixar em paz, eu agradeço.**__ - apesar da grosseria, procurei falar o mais baixo possível, para não magoar Shun ainda mais._

_Incomodado e preocupado como estava, não demorei muito a criar uma boa desculpa para ir embora da festa. Assim que pisei fora do prédio onde Shun mora, retirei meu celular do bolso da calça e liguei para Ikki._

Eu estava em um bar, que fica próximo ao meu prédio. Quando estou a fim de beber sem limites, esse é o lugar para onde gosto de vir. Aqui, posso beber até não poder mais e voltar a pé para casa, sem necessitar de alguém para me buscar. Nunca gostei de necessitar de outras pessoas. Por isso, nem mesmo Shun sabia desse meu refúgio. Viro mais um copo de uísque barato e percebo meu celular vibrando. Retiro-o do bolso e vejo que é uma ligação do Hyoga. Por um instante, quis fazer o mesmo que vim fazendo durante o último mês e ignorar essa chamada. Porém, me lembrei que tão logo deixei o edifício do Shun, eu liguei meu celular. No fundo, esperava que ele ligasse, queria que ele me encontrasse. E, depois de tudo o que conversamos, eu não poderia agir de forma covarde agora. Respiro profundamente e atendo o aparelho: **- Oi, Hyoga.** - Eu falo sem muito ânimo, enquanto agradeço com os olhos ao barman que enchia meu copo outra vez.

_- __**Eu sinto muito, Ikki. Você está bem?**__ - o desânimo na voz dele me deixa apreensivo._

**- Estou.** - Respondo de forma mecânica. **- Ainda está na festa do Shun?** – Pergunto, sem pensar, e me descubro enciumado com a simples possibilidade daquele cara estar perto dele.

_** - Não, acabei de sair. Estava pensando se posso te fazer companhia...**_

Hesito um pouco antes de responder. Eu não queria que ele me visse ali, naquele lugar. Mas também não tinha a mínima vontade de sair. Não antes de me ver entorpecido o bastante. **- Você não tem que ir ver seu namorado?** - Acabo soltando e me dando conta de que minha língua já não estava muito controlada.

_Por um instante, a pergunta dele me deixou sem reação. O que ele queria dizer? Estava arrependido da nossa decisão? __**- Não, eu não tenho. Eu quero te ver, posso?**_

Solto um suspiro, talvez audível até demais. **- Claro. Eu estou num bar que fica a uma quadra do meu prédio. Chama-se Hook's.** - Acabo revelando e me lixando para o que o russo possa vir a pensar disso. Apenas começava a escurecer e eu já estava em um bar. E daí? Por acaso, se eu fizesse a imagem de bom moço, ele escolheria ficar comigo e abandonaria o Isaac? Não. Então, que se dane.

_Pra mim, ficou bastante claro que ele não queria minha companhia. Sei que deveria respeitar a vontade dele, mas não faria isto. Se respeitasse o isolamento de Ikki agora, jamais conseguiria entrar em sua vida da forma que quero. __**- Eu te encontro aí, então.**__ - desliguei o telefone, caminhei até meu carro e parti para o tal de Hook's._

_ Não demorei nem quinze minutos para chegar até o bar e, logo que entrei, avistei Ikki no balcão, segurando um copo de uísque. Sentei-me ao seu lado e sorri, mesmo que não sentisse tanta vontade assim de fazê-lo. Alguma coisa estava errada e a tensão já estava me deixando apavorado. __**- Sei que já te perguntei isso, mas... Você está bem?**_

**- Eu já respondi que sim.** - Respondi, não tão rude, mas definitivamente nada simpático. E mantinha meu olhar preso ao televisor, no qual passava algum jogo de futebol que, na realidade, eu não estava assistindo. **- Você não precisava ter vindo.** - Eu falo e então viro o copo, para logo fazer um gesto pedindo que viessem enchê-lo novamente.

_Eu não esperava essa recepção. Porém, por mais que tentasse, Ikki não me afastaria tão facilmente. __**- Como eu disse, vim porque queria te ver...**__ - pedi uma cerveja ao garçom e me acomodei melhor na cadeira, voltando minha atenção para a TV. __**- Quem está jogando?**__ - tentei puxar conversa._

- **Não faço ideia.** - Respondo sinceramente e finalmente olho para ele. **- Hyoga, por que está aqui, sendo simpático comigo? Eu acabei de ser um completo cretino lá na festa do meu irmão. Você não viu? **- Quis completar que também estava sendo um cretino agora, falando tão friamente com ele. Ainda assim, ele continuava ali, insistindo, mas sem bater de frente comigo. Por que esse russo não se intimida nunca comigo? Por que ele continua vindo atrás, mesmo quando eu o trato assim? Por que ele faz isso e por que eu espero sempre que ele faça isso mesmo?...

_**- Você teve suas razões pra agir daquela forma. Ao contrário do que o seu irmão e todos os outros estão pensando, você não explodiu com ele por causa de um simples comentário. Ele te provocou de outras maneiras, nós dois sabemos disso. **__- expliquei sem mencionar a palavra "ciúme". __**- Olha, provavelmente eu faria a mesma coisa, se a situação fosse contrária.**__ - segurei a mão dele sobre o balcão e olhei em seus olhos. - __**Tá, não acho que eu tentaria sufocar o sujeito, mas seria difícil não distribuir alguns socos por aí. Então, não se culpe tanto. **__- sorri. Olhei a minha volta, examinando o bar. __**- Então, você vem sempre aqui?**_

**- Isso ficou parecendo uma cantada barata, pato.** - Acabei rindo um pouco. Então olhei também ao redor, como se analisasse aquele lugar. **- Venho sempre que preciso colocar a cabeça em ordem. Tem horas em que começo a pensar tanta coisa de uma vez só que preciso parar pra beber um pouco. Isso ajuda a esvaziar a cabeça.** - Rio de canto. **- A melhor forma de começar a ordenar as ideias é esvaziando a mente, concorda? **- Solto minha mão da dele e passo a ficar brincando com o copo em minhas mãos, com os olhos fixos no líquido dourado que balança dentro do vidro.

_**- E o que está incomodando você? Não diga que é o incidente na festa do Shun, porque eu sei que não é só isso.**__ - tomei minha cerveja, olhando fixamente para Ikki._

**- E você ainda pergunta?** - Falo com algum sarcasmo. **- Hyoga, eu não gostei do modo como agi na casa do meu irmão. **- Volto a olhar para ele e percebo como aqueles olhos claros parecem incrustados em mim**. - Eu demorei muito para conseguir me reerguer e deixar de ser aquela pessoa em que eu tinha me transformado quando voltei da Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Mas o que aconteceu lá no apartamento do Shun...** - Solto uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca, como se buscasse forças assim. **- Ser seu amante não implica só poder estar com você, Hyoga. Se fosse só isso, eu não teria do que reclamar. No entanto, eu... **- Deslizo minha mão pelos meus cabelos até a nuca. **- Eu acabei de perceber que esse negócio de manter tudo em segredo... ter de fingir que estamos constantemente brigando... ter de fingir que não me importo se algum cara der em cima de você... ter de fingir que não me importo com o fato de você estar com Isaac...** - Desvio meus olhos dos dele depois dessa última frase e volto a olhar para o televisor, enquanto termino meu uísque. **- Ter de guardar todos os sentimentos nocivos que eu sei que vou sentir dentro de mim não vai me fazer bem. Eu reconheci o resultado disso. E eu não posso voltar a ser uma pessoa daquele tipo, Hyoga. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar perdendo o controle assim, porque eu tenho medo de não conseguir recuperá-lo depois.** - Falo com os olhos presos à TV.

_- __**E o que você quer dizer com isso? Você não quer mais ficar comigo, é isso? **__- mordo meu lábio inferior, sem saber exatamente o que dizer para convencê-lo a não voltar atrás. De forma alguma eu poderia forçá-lo a permanecer numa situação que fazia mal a ele. Eu jamais me permitiria fazer mal a Ikki._

Não tiro os olhos do televisor, mas me pergunto interiormente o que ele acabou de dizer. Eu não quero mais ficar com ele? - **Não estou acostumado a ser o outro, pato...** - Falo, ainda sem encará-lo. - **Eu sou possessivo, você viu. E se quando eu quiser ficar com você, em algum momento, você não puder vir porque está com o Isaac? Já parou pra pensar nessas situações? Porque, se formos amantes, essas coisas vão acontecer.**

_**- Eu não posso deixá-lo agora, Ikki. Isaac não suportaria, eu já te disse isto. Você tem razão, não será fácil para nós dois. Situações como essa de hoje e muitas outras ocorrerão e teremos que lidar com elas.**__ - acariciei a boca da garrafa vazia, negando-me a olhá-lo. __**- Se você acha que não vale a pena, eu não vou insistir. A última coisa que quero é te prender a mim, numa situação que seja desconfortável para você. Queria te trazer felicidade, Ikki, não problemas. Talvez... A amizade seja a melhor solução pra gente. Não é como se fôssemos dois animais, incapazes de controlar nossos instintos.**__ - o que saía de minha boca, não é o mesmo que estava em minha mente, muito menos no meu coração. Mas eu não podia trazer chateações a Ikki, meu objetivo era justamente o contrário e, já que não conseguiria cumprir meu intento, provavelmente era melhor retirar meu time de campo. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, prendendo a franja atrás da orelha. Respirei profundamente e olhei para Ikki, aguardando seu veredito._

**- É, o Isaac tem de ser a prioridade.** - Silenciei por alguns segundos. - **Nossa amizade já é boa o bastante, não é mesmo?** - Eu pergunto, como se buscasse a confirmação para algo em que eu mesmo não acredito. E ainda não consigo olhar diretamente para ele. Mas, com o canto dos olhos, vejo seu reflexo no espelho que fica atrás das prateleiras em que ficam variadas e coloridas garrafas. Vejo como ele mexe em seus cabelos e eu mesmo já me sinto tentado a envolvê-lo nos meus braços e deslizar meus dedos por esses cabelos. Porém, eu preciso me conter. Isso é importante. **- Não é só por mim. Você não ia ficar bem numa situação dessas, Hyoga. Já imaginou? De repente, você está lá no meu apartamento, comigo, seu telefone toca e o Isaac te chama dizendo que precisa de você. Você teria que sair correndo, ia ser estressante demais... Sua vida ficaria muito complicada... Não acha? **- Termino criando coragem para encará-lo. Era como se eu precisasse olhar para ele, para ver qual seria sua resposta.

_**- É, acho que você tem razão.**__ - concluo, louco para sair correndo dali e permitir que o choro que se acumula em minha garganta finalmente se liberte. __**- Você vai continuar me ignorando, daqui pra frente? Ou posso contar pelo menos com sua amizade?**__ - pergunto mantendo minha cabeça baixa._

Não era a resposta que eu queria. Mas era a resposta correta, eu acho. **- Eu não vou te ignorar, Hyoga. Nunca mais eu faço aquela estupidez, prometo.** - Vejo como ele mantém a cabeça baixa e agora, tudo que eu queria, era que ele abrisse aquele sorriso dele. **- Ei.** - Toco de leve em seu queixo, para que ele olhe para mim. **- Quer dar uma volta? **- Sorrio de leve. Minha forma de mostrar que não vou me afastar. Se amizade é tudo o que poderíamos ter, então amizade é o que teríamos. Pelo menos até... bom, melhor não pensar nisso agora. Ficar idealizando um futuro que nem se sabe se poderá acontecer não era uma boa.

_**- Claro.**__ - sorrio, apesar de sentir um aperto no coração. Digo a mim mesmo que a amizade dele é suficiente, mas não consigo me convencer. Porém, não sou capaz de me afastar, não quero ficar longe de Ikki e, se este é o preço que devo pagar, faço-o com prazer. __**- Aonde vamos?**__ - Retiro uma nota da carteira e coloco sobre o balcão, para pagar a cerveja. Agradeço ao garçom com um gesto de cabeça e ele pisca pra mim. Ignoro e imediatamente começo a pensar que, se não houvesse aquele cara inconveniente na festa, eu e Ikki chegaríamos à mesma conclusão agora._

**- Só vamos dar uma volta.** - Pago pelo que bebi e não digo nada em relação ao pequeno flerte que presenciei. Apenas quando saímos do bar, eu me permito olhar para o loiro, com um sorriso triste: **- E você me dizia que não tinha uma fila de caras atrás de você. Só hoje, você já poderia ter se dado bem duas vezes.** - Tentei não soar tão amargo. Enfio as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans, que vesti por cima da camiseta preta com o desenho da Fênix desbotada, e comecei a andar pela calçada. **- O cara lá no bar deve estar pensando o que um loiro como você, todo elegante, faz acompanhado de um cara como eu. **- Olho de soslaio para ele e vejo que respingou um pouco de tinta em sua calça. **- Aliás, você com essa pinta de modelo pode até andar com a calça manchada. Vão achar que é uma nova moda. Quanto a mim... eu poderia estar vestindo minha melhor roupa que, ainda assim, não pareço estar à sua altura.** - Eu digo, como quem parece tentar encontrar todos os motivos possíveis para justificar por que não faz sentido ficarmos juntos.

_**- A última vez que chequei, tinha espelho na sua casa. O que você fez com ele? Porque, pra dizer besteiras assim, só não se olhando no espelho, frango. Você é lindo, Ikki. E eu não sou o único que pensa assim. E quanto aos caras, eu realmente recebo muitos flertes. Mas nenhum que realmente me interesse e, como eu te disse, todos querem apenas uma transa de uma noite só. Isto não é o suficiente pra mim, quero mais do que isso... **__– Resolvo mudar de assunto.__** - Vamos no seu carro ou no meu?**_

**- Nenhum dos dois. Vamos andar, apenas.** - Falo já sentindo aquele vento da noite vindo contra meu rosto. E sinto um delicioso cheiro de chuva no ar. **- Você me acha bonito mesmo? **- Eu não estava atrás de elogios vazios, nem queria sentir meu ego massageado. Eu simplesmente queria ouvir Hyoga dizer aquilo mais uma vez. Vindo dele, era tão mais significativo.

_**- Está brincando? Você tem tudo que eu gosto num homem. Seus traços são fortes, másculos, harmoniosos... E tem um corpo maravilhoso. Você é um gato, Ikki, deveria se valorizar mais.**_

**- Obrigado, mas você deve saber que, mesmo eu tendo algumas qualidades físicas, o galã aqui é você. Sendo assim, você tem uma fila de admiradores e eu te garanto que nem todos se interessariam em apenas uma noite com você.** - Olho para o russo enquanto andamos. **- Tira isso da sua cabeça, tá? Nem sei de onde o Isaac tirou essas coisas, mas... é bom que você saiba que não é verdade. Você acredita em mim, não é**?

_**- Eu confio em você. Só não me considero tão galã quanto você pensa. E como vai o seu trabalho?**__ - coloco as mãos nos bolsos e caminho ao lado de Ikki._

**- Ah, o meu trabalho... Está muito em dia. Afinal, eu realmente trabalhei demais nas últimas semanas.** - Volto meus olhos escuros para Hyoga com um sorriso mais jovial. **- Nesse ponto, eu não menti. Me enterrei em trabalho, mesmo. Já tem pessoas me odiando por isso, jurando que estou querendo roubar o cargo delas... **- Rio um pouco, lembrando-me do quanto Hayashi tem esse medo infundado de mim. - **Eu não quero ser fotógrafo de jornal ou revista, em lugares assim não tem espaço para um trabalho como o que eu gosto de fazer. Acho que, por isso, eu realmente precisava daquele site.** - Acabo fazendo uma expressão meio engraçada, de quem sabe que fez besteira e quer pedir uma segunda chance. **- Depois de tudo que aconteceu, você deve ter abandonado completamente o projeto do meu site, não é mesmo?**

_**- Bom... Na verdade eu o terminei. **__- digo, um pouco empolgado. __**- Eu fiquei tão furioso com você, que a minha forma de vingança foi fazer absolutamente tudo do meu jeito, sem procurar saber sua opinião. Mas acho que também tinha muita esperança de que ficássemos numa boa de novo, então... Não sei se você vai gostar, mas seu site está pronto. É só comprar o domínio e colocar na rede.**_

**- Está falando sério?** - Precisei rir. Esse pato era incrível mesmo... **- Essa é sua forma de se vingar? Fazendo exatamente o que a pessoa precisava? -** Abro um sorriso mais largo. **– Obrigado. E eu tenho certeza de que vou gostar, pato. Você tem bom gosto.** - Paro de andar e fico de frente para ele. **- Agora fiquei curioso. Quero ver como esse site ficou.**

_**- Quer ir lá pra casa? Eu posso te mostrar e, se você não gostar de alguma coisa, eu já faço as modificações.**__ - proponho, evitando o olhar de Ikki para que ele não repare o meu desconforto com a situação. Não é seguro para a minha sanidade mental ficar sozinho com ele na minha casa._

**- Claro.** - Respondo, tentando esconder o quanto esse convite mexeu comigo. Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas era preciso um teste para que provássemos que era possível ficarmos juntos, sozinhos, em um mesmo lugar, só nós dois... Ok, já estava começando a pensar o que não devia. Preciso me lembrar qual o foco aqui. É possível compartilharmos de um mesmo ambiente sem nos atracarmos como dois animais. Isso. Não podia ser tão difícil...

* * *

**Continua... **


	15. Mais Problemas

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: Mais Problemas**

Seguimos para o apartamento do Hyoga no carro dele, já que eu havia deixado meu jipe na garagem do meu prédio e ido a pé para o bar...

_Ikki e eu seguimos em meu carro e, em pouco tempo, já estávamos em frente ao meu edifício. Não conversamos muito durante o trajeto; provavelmente ele também estava apreensivo por ficar sozinho comigo. __**- Não repare na bagunça, tá? A casa não esteve muito em ordem, nos últimos dias.**__ - abri a porta e dei passagem a ele, trancando-a logo em seguida. __**- Você quer beber alguma coisa? Eu tenho cerveja, chá gelado, suco de abacaxi, café e vodka. O que vai ser?**_

**- Você ainda pergunta? Café, sempre.** – Respondo sorrindo enquanto me permito olhar com mais cuidado o seu apartamento. Da outra vez, diante das circunstâncias, não pude analisar com mais calma o lugar em que Hyoga vive. Tive uma visão geral, mas a atenção maior foi dedicada ao finlandês idiota, que me fazia, naquele momento, a proposta de estar com Hyoga, apenas sexualmente.

É... aconteceu muita coisa desde aquele dia.

Busco afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça e me dirijo à estante cheia de fotos dele e percebo, com uma agradável surpresa, que a minha foto, tirada no parque de diversões, está ali. **- Olha só... eu conheço esse cara aqui.** - Brinco, tomando o porta-retrato nas mãos.

_**- Adoro esta foto, é a minha favorita.**__ - digo, enquanto preparo o café. Assim que fica pronto, coloco-o em uma xícara e entrego a Ikki, que ainda observa as fotos na estante. __**- Eu gosto de encher o ambiente com fotos das pessoas que me são queridas. É uma das pequenas coisas que diferenciam uma casa de um lar... Tá vendo aquela parede?**__ - aponto para um lado mais escondido do apartamento. __**- Eu ainda vou colocar um pôster imenso meu nela. Eu fiz um ensaio uma vez, mas nenhuma das fotos me agradou o suficiente...**_

**- E depois, esse pato exibicionista diz que não tem pinta de modelo...** – Falo com um sorriso de canto e bebo um gole do café. **– Hum, muito bom. De verdade. E eu não costumo elogiar o café de qualquer um. **– Digo enquanto vou me dirigindo à parede que Hyoga me sinalou. Fico em pé, em frente a ela, examinando o tamanho, imaginando que tipo de pôster ficaria bem ali. **– Eu poderia fazer um ensaio fotográfico com você, se quisesse. **– Nem acredito que falei isso em voz alta. **– Quero dizer, se você tiver interesse, claro.** – Acrescento, voltando-me para o loiro.

_- __**Eu adoraria que você fizesse, Ikki. Sei muito bem o bom fotógrafo que você é...**__ - caminho até onde Ikki está e também observo a parede vazia. __**- Mas devo dizer que não quero um ensaio tradicional, sabe? Quero algo mais... Sensual, eu diria. Se você se sentir confortável com isso, eu adoraria posar para você. **__- respondi um pouco embaraçado; tenho certeza de que estava corado de vergonha._

**- Ah, mais... sensual? Sei, sei...** - Levo uma mão ao meu queixo, fingindo um ar pensativo e tento não olhar para o loiro. Será que ele tem noção do que acabou de me pedir? **- Mas... é...** - Estou gaguejando. Excelente modo de mostrar que sou capaz de me controlar. **- Você quer um pôster seu nessa parede, em uma pose sensual? Porque... não seria... sei lá... O Isaac não ligaria?**

_**- Bom, em primeiro lugar, a casa é minha; eu decido a decoração. Em segundo, eu quero uma pose sensual, não vulgar. Este foi justamente o problema do ensaio que eu fiz, ficou vulgar, não gostei. Eu quero que seja algo de bom gosto, entende? Quero parecer sexy, mas nada muito escancarado. Estou fazendo sentido?**__ - ri, por não conseguir me expressar como realmente gostaria._

**- Sim, claro.** - Eu entendia perfeitamente o que ele me pedia, mas me perguntava se seria capaz de fotografar Hyoga assim. Foi então que meu orgulho leonino despontou mais forte que tudo. Ora, e tinha alguma coisa que eu não seria capaz de fazer, com uma câmera em mãos? Suspirei, no fundo, eu sabia que meu temor não estava relacionado com meu lado profissional. Estava ligado ao meu lado pessoal. Compreendendo isso, repensei: **- Faz todo sentindo. É só que...** - Eu me afasto da parede e volto para perto da estante com fotos. Deixo a minha xícara na mesa de centro e coloco as mãos nos bolsos da calça, meio sem-jeito. **- Considerando o modo como estamos agora, eu não sei se essa seria uma boa ideia, Hyoga.**

_- __**Foi o que eu pensei.**__ - suspiro. __**- Então, vamos ao site? **__- tento demonstrar uma empolgação que não sentia de fato e caminho até meu espaço de trabalho. __**- Sente-se, Ikki, fique à vontade.**__ - indico uma cadeira ao meu lado. __**- Ou você pode se esparramar nas almofadas, se preferir. Olha, eu realmente fiz tudo do meu jeito, então sinta-se confortável para reclamar de qualquer coisa, ok?**_

**- Espera um pouco, Hyoga.** - Não acredito no que estou prestes a dizer. **- Se... vamos manter esse negócio de amizade, precisamos aprender a lidar com o que sentimos. Senão, daqui a pouco, vamos começar a nos afastar de novo e... eu realmente não quero isso. Da primeira vez, foi terrível, foi um erro. Não vamos repeti-lo, certo? Por isso, não quero pôr tudo a perder por uma bobeira. **- Respiro fundo antes de prosseguir. **- O que estou querendo dizer é que eu quero fazer esse ensaio com você. Especialmente, porque sei que nenhum outro fotógrafo conseguirá fazer melhor que eu.** - Além disso, o simples ato de pensar em Hyoga fazendo poses sensuais para outra pessoa me enche de um ciúme irracional.

_**- Isso significa que você vai me fotografar?**__ - pergunto reticente._

**- Vou.** - Respondo tentando parecer seguro dessa decisão. **- Você fez um site pra mim, sozinho. **- Aponto para os computadores dele. **- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para retribuir.**

_**- Isto é ótimo, Ikki. Obrigado!**__ - sorri pra ele, feliz por ele não ter saído correndo dali, fugindo de mim._

**- Não tem de quê.** - sorrio de volta, sentindo-me bem por vê-lo sorrir assim. Então me dirijo ao espaço de trabalho do loiro e me sento na cadeira ao seu lado. **- Mas agora... vamos ver o que você fez para mim. **- olho para todos aqueles aparelhos e me sinto bastante perdido no meio daquilo tudo.

_**- Bom, eu usei cores mais sóbrias, porque têm mais a ver com você. Não quis usar muitos efeitos também, pela mesma razão.**__ - mostrei a ele o resultado final. __**- Coloquei nossa foto favorita no banner e dividi a galeria de fotos por categorias, pois assim fica mais fácil de as pessoas encontrarem o que procuram. No menu contato eu acrescentei um formulário, pra facilitar, mas falta colocar seu telefone comercial. Eu não sabia se você gostaria de expor o número de seu celular... Então, o que você achou?**__ - soltei o mouse e deixei que ele mesmo navegasse e analisasse o trabalho._

Pus minha mão sobre o mouse e comecei a deslizá-lo, investigando tudo o que aquele russo havia feito. **- Pato, eu nem sei o que dizer. Ficou excelente.** - Eu olhava surpreso para tudo aquilo. Imaginava que Hyoga fosse bom, mas agora que me via diante de seu trabalho pela primeira vez, não conseguia omitir um ar cheio de admiração. **- Quanto ao número de contato, nem tinha pensado a respeito.** - Solto o mouse e olho para o loiro. **- Eu só tenho o meu celular. É nele que recebo as chamadas de trabalho. Até então, ele só servia para isso e para ouvir Shun me ligando sempre que possível, para saber como eu estou...** - Hesito um pouco. - **Imagino que agora também servirá para me comunicar com você, já que vamos ser amigos.** - Pigarreio e prossigo, voltando a olhar para a tela do computador. **- Enfim, o que acha? Eu devo comprar um telefone novo e pôr o número aí?**

_**- Eu te aconselho a comprar um telefone novo, sim. Tenho certeza de que receberá muitas propostas de trabalho. Mas você gostou mesmo?**__ - coloquei minha franja atrás da orelha e sorri, observando atentamente cada expressão que Ikki fazia ao ver o site._

_ Foi então que ouvi o girar da chave na porta e poucos instantes depois, Isaac caminhava em nossa direção. __**- Oi.**__ - foi tudo o que ele disse, num primeiro momento. - __**Oi, Isaac.**__ - respondi, ainda pensando se deveria me levantar e cumprimentá-lo devidamente, ou se me esforçava para não criar um desconforto maior em Ikki. Meu namorado decidiu isso por mim, pois se aproximou e me roubou um beijo._

Tinha me esquecido de que esse cara tinha a chave do apartamento do loiro. Claro; eles tinham uma relação bem consolidada. É bom que isso me ajuda a manter os pés na realidade. **- Olá, Isaac.** - Tentei soar o mais natural possível, mas torcia para ele não escutar o quanto meu coração batia rápido, devido à raiva que senti ao vê-lo beijar o russo, bem na minha frente. Mas que droga, eu precisava me controlar! Eles eram namorados, eles se beijavam e faziam tudo o que um casal de namorados deve fazer!

Ou melhor... nem tudo. Recordei-me do problema do finlandês... e não consegui evitar de sorrir. Cruel, eu sei. Mas, agora, eu pouco me importava se era bom ou mau. O caolho ia ficar com o russo, então eu podia, ao menos, me dar o direito de ser um canalha e pensar essas coisas, como forma de me confortar. **– O Hyoga está me mostrando como ficou o meu site.** – Engatei, para não deixar que ficasse um clima estranho. Amizade, eu e o Cisne seríamos amigos, apenas isso. Hyoga ficaria com Isaac... Precisava repetir isso constantemente para mim.

_**- Oi, Ikki. Está gostando do trabalho do loirinho aqui? Hyoga é bom em tudo o que faz...**__ - o tom sugestivo com que ele fala, só não me deixa enojado porque eu sei o quão equivocado Isaac está. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu entre mim e Ikki e insiste nesses joguinhos, querendo me oferecer numa bandeja de prata._

Ao ouvir o que esse caolho está falando, compreendo que Hyoga não contou a ele sobre o ocorrido naquela noite. Bom, se o loiro não quis falar a respeito, quem sou eu para fazê-lo: **- Realmente, ele é muito bom em tudo que faz.** - Não consegui me conter, merda! Acabei usando um tom igualmente sugestivo. Queria atacar esse maldito finlandês, mas terminei piorando a situação. **- O site dele demonstra o quanto ele pode ser profissional, mesmo fazendo um trabalho para um amigo, praticamente de graça.** - Emendei, tentando consertar o que tinha acabado de fazer, e pedindo desculpas com os olhos para Hyoga.

_**- Vocês se importam se eu ficar por aqui? Estou incomodando?**__ - Isaac pergunta, mas não espera uma resposta e vai logo se esparramando nas almofadas._

_**- Não, Isaac, você não atrapalha. O Ikki está vendo como ficou o site dele, só isso. **__- explico, olhando em seguida para Ikki e sorrindo. O ambiente está tenso, e sei que não há muito a fazer, a não ser tentar ignorar a apreensão existente. _

_ - __**Então, Ikki, você andou sumido ultimamente. Por um momento eu achei que você estivesse fugindo do meu loirinho aqui...**__ - Isaac se levanta, agarra meus cabelos e força um novo beijo, mas me afasto dele rapidamente. _

_ - __**Você está constrangendo meu convidado, Isaac.**__ - retruco, quando ele me olha confuso por minha reação._

_** - Convidado? Pensei que fosse cliente, já que ele está aqui apenas pelo site... Então, convidado, você estava sumido. Foi algo que eu fiz? Ou que o Hyoga não fez, talvez?**__ - Isaac provoca e a minha vontade é gritar que eu não só fiz o que está na mente dele, como fiz muito mais._

Eu estava tentando me segurar, me conter, porque eu realmente não queria piorar aquela situação. Mas o caolho, impotente, lesado, imbecil e retardado tá pedindo pra levar um murro! Do jeito que ele fala, eu quase não consigo me lembrar do motivo para não roubar o loiro e ficar com ele só para mim mesmo.

Suspiro. É até difícil acreditar. Pouco mais de um mês atrás, eu me considerava hétero convicto. E mais, eu me julgava um lobo solitário, talvez até egoísta, incapaz de gostar tanto assim de alguém. Incapaz de sentir essa necessidade de ter alguém comigo de uma forma tão irracional...

É; o Hyoga realmente virou meu mundo de ponta-cabeça.

De todo modo, aqui estamos, nessa situação estranha e desconfortável. Aqui estamos, eu e o russo, tentando fazer o que é certo, tentando não desmoronar com a vida desse finlandês idiota que, sinceramente, merecia mesmo se lascar. Mas, pelo Hyoga, eu vou relevar o fato de ele ser um estúpido sem tamanho...

Só que esse cara tá dificultando as coisas pra gente. Eu e o Cisne temos de nos segurar, de controlar uma vontade que é tão grande que eu preciso me lembrar a todo instante de não ceder a ela. E aí vem o Isaac com essa conversa, cheia de segundas intenções, praticamente me oferecendo o Hyoga? De novo? Minha vontade era falar tudo que aconteceu, pra ver se ele cala a boca.

Porém, se eu fizer isso, estarei passando dos limites. E, como amigo do Hyoga, vou ter de me conter.

Mas nada me impede de dizer, ao menos, algumas coisas que possam colocar esse ex-marina no seu devido lugar.

**- Hyoga. Eu estou com fome.** – Falo, de repente, ignorando completamente tudo o que Isaac vinha falando. **– Não tem alguma coisa pra se comer por aqui, não?** – Eu digo deixando muito claro para o loiro que estou querendo bater um papo a sós com o namorado dele. Resta saber se ele vai me permitir isso. Não sei se o russo confia em mim o bastante para me deixar falar sozinho com o Isaac...

_Antes que eu pudesse responder a pergunta de Ikki, Isaac o faz por mim__**: - Tem algo maravilhoso para se comer aqui, Ikki. Mas não sei se é do seu agrado... **__- meu namorado provoca e ri de sua própria malícia. Por mais que tentasse, eu jamais entenderia a cabeça de Isaac. Quem, em sã consciência, ofereceria o namorado de forma tão descarada? Até os toques e carinhos que ele me fazia, eram apenas para mostrar ao Ikki o que ele supostamente estava perdendo. Preocupo-me com Isaac, sei que ele não está bem e que sua depressão já está passando dos limites, mas é cada vez mais difícil aceitar numa boa a forma com que ele me trata. Essa raiva latente, focada em me humilhar em toda e qualquer oportunidade que ele encontra, já está me dando nos nervos. E mesmo que eu tenha muita vontade de ajudá-lo, não sei se conseguirei ignorar suas grosserias por muito tempo. Envergonhado e explodindo de raiva, entendo que Ikki quer ficar sozinho com Isaac. Mesmo com medo do que possa acontecer numa conversa entre os dois, resolvo permitir. __**- Eu vou preparar uns sanduíches pra gente.**__ - digo, levantando-me e caminhando para a cozinha._

A vontade que eu tive foi de enfiar o meu punho, com toda a força, no meio daquela cara sorridente. Só pra ele parar de rir de algo que não tinha a menor graça. Entretanto, respirei fundo. Não iria dar outro espetáculo hoje. Já tinha magoado meu irmão, que era uma pessoa com quem me importo.

Com o russo, é a mesma coisa. Não quero magoá-lo. Por isso, eu vou me segurar dessa vez. Não esmurro o idiota, como ele merecia, e até consigo esboçar um sorriso de leve para Hyoga, antes de ele sair da sala para ir à copa. Aliás, o loiro parece mais revoltado com esses comentários que eu. Por isso mesmo, preciso bater um papo com o finlandês:

**- Isaac, vamos parar com esses joguinhos e conversar sério? **– Eu começo a falar assim que Hyoga nos deixa a sós. **– O que é que você está querendo dizer? Eu não gosto de indiretas. Então fale abertamente tudo que tem pra me dizer, porque eu também tenho umas coisas pra falar.** – Finalizo, encarando-o seriamente, mas sem levantar o tom de voz, apesar do meu semblante deixar transparecer certa agressividade.

**- Você já sabe o que eu quero dizer, Amamiya.** – Ele diz, parando com aqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos e ficando mais sério. **- Para ser mais claro do que isso, só se eu usasse uma camiseta com os dizeres: "Eu quero que você coma o meu namorado"!**

Eu ri. De incredulidade, de raiva, como forma de me controlar... nem sei ao certo. Mas sei que, enquanto ria irônico, abri e fechei os punhos algumas vezes. Talvez, eu estivesse tentando me controlar... ou me preparando para socar esse infeliz. **- Isaac, se você continuar a falar desse jeito do Hyoga, eu não vou responder por mim. Mais respeito com ele, tá? E comigo também. Você tá achando que eu sou o quê? Será que você não tem noção do quanto essa sua atitude é estranha? E principalmente, não percebe como machuca o Hyoga falando desse jeito? Cara, ele é o seu namorado! Tratá-lo bem deveria ser uma tarefa sua, não?**

**- A forma como eu trato o meu namorado é problema meu e dele, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu só quero deixar esta opção pro Hyoga, satisfazer-se com um outro cara qualquer. Porque ele nunca vai poder alegar que eu não fui atencioso, um namorado amoroso... Honestamente, eu duvido que ele aceite esta proposta, mas pelo menos eu não serei o idiota que negou prazer a ele. Hyoga nunca poderá dizer que a minha incapacidade é um problema, jamais jogará isto na minha cara. **– Nesse momento, Isaac ri como se fosse dono da situação**. - Eu sei que você quer, Ikki. Eu vejo pessoas olharem aquele loiro com cobiça há mais de dois anos, e posso te garantir que você não disfarça nem um pouco quando olha pra ele. Você o come com os olhos, é impossível não perceber. Deve ser difícil, não é? Querer um homem daqueles, obter permissão do namorado para fodê-lo, e mesmo assim não conseguir. Ele é fiel a mim, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu digo... E não acho que ele deixará de ser, ainda mais quando tem um namorado tão altruísta e bondoso.**

**- O Hyoga já disse que não tá interessado em se satisfazer com outro cara. Ele deixou isso claro naquele dia. Você é idiota ou só gosta de se fingir de imbecil?** - Eu falo, por entre meus dentes, o punho cerrado com força, a respiração ficando descompassada. Esse cara conseguia ser mais calhorda do que eu imaginava. Respirei fundo, pra me acalmar. E comecei a dar a minha resposta, agora mandando às favas qualquer gentileza que eu pensava em ter num primeiro momento. Estupidez se devolve com estupidez: **- Acho que você não é burro, não. **- Sorrio de escárnio. **- Só gosta de se fingir. É, afinal, isso é o que você faz. Você finge. Finge que é bom namorado, quando na verdade é um egoísta manipulador. Só que você devia tomar cuidado, Isaac. O Hyoga realmente é um cara incrível. Ele vai ser fiel enquanto for capaz de tomar atitudes racionais. Realmente, por mais que você dê essa oportunidade a ele, o russo não vai atrás, não. Mas é aquela coisa...** - O caolho tinha despertado meu pior lado. Agora, dane-se. Ele ia ter que aguentar. **- O Hyoga deve estar realmente necessitado, não é?** - Encaro o finlandês com dureza e com meu irritante sorriso de canto. **- Afinal, como você mesmo disse... Um homem daqueles não é de se jogar fora, muito pelo contrário...** - Eu falo com a voz baixa, para que Hyoga não nos ouça. E cada palavra minha vem revestida de um veneno cruel. **– E eu só posso imaginar o quanto ele deve estar necessitado de uma boa foda. Mas... o namorado dele é impotente. Que coisa triste, não?** – Meu tom de voz é tão sarcástico quanto ácido. **– E aí, vejamos...** – Passo a mão pelo meu queixo, em um falso ar pensativo. **– O loiro tem um amigo como eu. Incrivelmente gostoso, bom de cama, com um pau que funciona de uma forma que o seu, nem quando tava inteiro, seria capaz de fazer.** – Agora, meu sorriso desaparece da minha cara e eu aproximo meu rosto ameaçador para o finlandês:

**– Escuta bem, Isaac. O Hyoga pode ser fiel, mas ele não é de ferro. Então para de ficar testando ele. Porque, uma hora, o amigo gostoso pode se mostrar disponível demais e, por mais que ele não queira, vai acabar cedendo.** – Antes que o idiota se pronuncie, eu complemento: **- Te garanto que, se eu quisesse, o Hyoga não seria capaz de se negar. Então, não vem me dizer que eu não consigo. Se eu e seu namorado não fomos pra cama ainda, é só porque eu realmente curto mulheres. Deu pra entender?** – Menti no final, mas porque não podia revelar a verdade, já que o loiro pareceu preferir assim. De todo modo, coloquei muita ameaça nas minhas palavras e na expressão estampada na minha face. Espero que ele tenha entendido o recado. E espero que pare de fazer o Hyoga sofrer com esses joguinhos e provações pelos quais ele força o russo a passar...

A resposta do Isaac veio rápida: **- Escuta aqui seu monte de merda! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo, ouviu bem?** - Ele avança sobre mim, me segurando pela gola da minha camisa e eu, pego de surpresa, me vi levando um murro na cara antes de poder raciocinar, caindo do outro lado do cômodo. Quando vi, ele já tinha montado sobre mim, para distribuir mais socos no meu rosto. Obviamente, eu não iria permitir. Com as mãos, segurei-o pelos pulsos e dei uma cabeçada nele, que o deixou momentaneamente zonzo. Benefícios de ser, literalmente, um cabeça-dura. Aproveitei para empurrá-lo e, agora, quem o puxava pela camisa era eu, pronto para deixar a marca do meu punho naquele rosto sem-vergonha. Mas fui impedido porque Hyoga aparecia na sala nesse momento.

_- __**Que merda é essa?**__ - grito, deixando cair a bandeja que trazia. __**- O que deu em vocês dois?**__ - eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado os dois sozinhos. Caminho onde estão e me meto no meio, impedindo-os de continuarem a se agredir. Os dois permanecem em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro com uma raiva quase palpável. __**- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Ikki?**__ - olho pra ele, decepcionado. Porém, não deixo de notar as marcas em seu rosto, o que significa que Isaac também o agrediu._

**- Seu namorado acabou de aprender que, para cada ação, existe uma reação. Igual e contrária. Física pura.** - Limpo um filete de sangue que escorre de minha boca com a costa da mão, enquanto respondo com meu sorriso de canto, provocativo. Mantenho os olhos fixos no finlandês que havia, enfim, abandonado aquela pose de dono da situação. Pelo visto, eu tinha alcançado meu intento. O idiota agora pensaria duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa que viesse à cabeça.

_- __**O que você fez, Isaac?**__ - viro-me para meu namorado, certo de que a culpa do que acontecera era dele. _

_**- Então é assim, Hyoga? Esse cara me agride do nada e você simplesmente fica do lado dele? Não quer nem ouvir a minha versão?**__ - Isaac retruca, gritando e se aproximando de mim numa posição ameaçadora. _

_**- O Ikki não é nenhum louco desequilibrado, Isaac. Ele não sai agredindo ninguém sem um motivo. O que você fez?**__ - meu namorado se cala, olhando-me com raiva. - __**Não vai dizer? Tudo bem. Só quero então que você peça desculpas ao meu amigo, pois eu nunca tratei nenhum dos seus amigos desta forma, e não te dou o direito de tratar os meus assim.**__ - prossigo, não me intimidando com o ódio crescente no olhar de Isaac. _

_**- Ele caçoou de mim. Usou o meu problema pra me humilhar. E tudo é culpa sua, que não consegue ficar de boca fechada! Eu não vou me desculpar, e você pode pegar o seu amiguinho e ir para a puta que te pariu!**__ - Isaac grita, empurrando-me para que saia de sua frente e deixa meu apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si._

Minha primeira reação foi de ir atrás de Isaac, porque minha adrenalina ainda estava nas alturas e eu estava muito bem disposto para continuar dando àquele imbecil o que ele merecia. Mas antes que eu desse um passo, olhei para Hyoga e entendi que essa não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento. Respirei profundamente, tentando voltar ao meu estado normal. **- Hyoga, eu...** - Não olhava mais para ele, começava a recobrar o juízo e sentia-me um pouco sem-graça. **- Eu queria lavar meu rosto. Onde fica o banheiro? **- Pergunto sem saber o que mais dizer nessa situação.

_**- Siga pelo corredor, é a primeira porta à sua direita. **__- tento não ser muito frio, mas não consigo. Não sei se pelo clima tenso ou por decepção, não consigo demonstrar tanto apoio como fiz antes. Eu defendi e defenderia Ikki em qualquer situação, mas não entendo por que humilhar alguém tão pra baixo quanto Isaac, ainda mais depois do que fizemos._

Vou até o banheiro, lavo o meu rosto, limpando o sangue que ainda estava lá e olho para o meu próprio reflexo no espelho. É, eu não deveria ter me deixado levar... Aquele imbecil é um tremendo idiota, mas é um idiota que está com a auto-estima lá embaixo. Todas as merdas que ele fala são uma forma de defesa. Saco. Odeio quando meu lado racional só se faz ouvir quando já é tarde.

Saio do banheiro e regresso à sala, provavelmente com uma expressão culpada em meu rosto. **– Eu sinto muito, Hyoga.** – É a única coisa que me sinto capaz de dizer. Não olho para ele, meu olhar vaga sem rumo pelo seu apartamento, enquanto minhas mãos, culpadas, escondem-se nos bolsos da minha jaqueta.

_Sem falar absolutamente nada, vou até o banheiro e pego minha caixa de primeiros socorros. Quando volto à sala, Ikki permanece sem graça ante a minha presença. - __**Senta aí.**__ - indico o sofá. __**- Nós temos que cuidar destes cortes.**__ - digo, sentando-me no sofá e ficando de frente para ele. Molho um algodão com anti-séptico e levo primeiro até o corte pouco abaixo de sua sobrancelha. __**- Isto vai arder.**__ - anuncio com a voz extremamente baixa, antes de pressionar o algodão sobre o corte. _

Sentei conforme ele disse, um tanto sem-jeito. E a frieza com que Hyoga me falava e olhava me deixavam pior. Senti um leve ardor e fiz uma pequena careta ao sentir o algodão pressionado contra a ferida. **- Não precisa fazer isso. Não é nada de mais.** - Não disse isso apenas para me fazer de forte. Ora, somos ex-cavaleiros. Já sofremos com dores e feridas muito piores que essas. Mas devo admitir que foi incrivelmente reconfortante ter Hyoga demonstrando essa preocupação comigo, apesar da frieza com que ele o fazia. E o cuidado com que ele limpava meus ferimentos me fez ter vontade de dizer algo, qualquer coisa, que pudesse acabar com aquele clima ruim que tinha ficado. Porém, eu não era capaz de pensar em coisa alguma.

_Ignorei o protesto dele e continuei a limpar seus ferimentos, partindo para o corte do lábio desta vez. __**- Quando eu te contei o que estava acontecendo na minha relação, fiz por confiar em você. Por pensar que jamais faria o que fez hoje. Humilhar o Isaac não vai acrescentar nada em sua vida, Ikki. Tampouco sair agredindo todos que te irritam de alguma forma... Eu sei que você teve os seus motivos antes e tenho certeza de que também os teve agora, mas não precisava usar um problema tão grave pra ferir o Isaac.**__ - digo, desta vez buscando seus olhos e deixando que ele sinta minha chateação. _

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Era horrível admitir isso, mas ele estava certo. Só que me custava, e muito, ter que ouvir as insanidades que aquele idiota caolho proferia! Isaac tinha o Hyoga para si e ficava fazendo pouco caso disso! Bom, na verdade, não é que ele fizesse pouco caso. O russo disse que eles já tiveram uma relação boa. Talvez, o Isaac que eu esteja conhecendo aqui seja só a sombra do homem que ele foi um dia. O loiro não entraria numa relação com alguém que não valesse a pena. É, eu havia mesmo passado dos limites. Tinha deixado meu ciúme falar mais alto, deixei que a inveja de não poder ser o cara com quem o Hyoga está me dominar, me cegar. Acabei tripudiando em cima de uma pessoa que não está num bom momento em sua vida. E eu sabia disso muito bem, porque o Hyoga já tinha me falado isso, ele tinha me confiado isso.

Suspiro frustrado comigo mesmo. Confiança. Ele havia confiado em mim e eu havia falhado como amigo, como confidente. **– Eu sinto muito.** – Desculpo-me, mais uma vez, fugindo de seus olhos. Ia acrescentar que não sabia o que tinha me dado, mas percebi que Hyoga estava certo. Eu tinha essa mania de querer resolver as coisas ao meu modo e isso costumava causar problemas. Normalmente, eu pouco ligava para isso. Mas agora eu descobria como um erro nesse sentido podia me afetar. **– Você tem razão; eu devia aprender a me controlar, em vez de sair agredindo todo mundo.** – Eu sentia um aperto grande no peito e não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Era melhor ir embora. – **Enfim, eu... não quero mais atrapalhar. Vou embora, já está tarde mesmo.** – afastei a mão dele do meu rosto, impedindo que ele continuasse, porque a suavidade de suas ações contrastava com seu olhar e isso me machucava de uma forma que eu não compreendia. Levantei-me um pouco atrapalhado e comecei a me afastar desse loiro que me deixava cada vez mais desnorteado.

_- __**Eu não quero que você vá embora, Ikki. **__- seguro o braço dele, mantendo-o junto a mim. __**- Desculpe-me, não quis ser rude com você. Sei o quanto é difícil lidar com as provocações do Isaac.**__ - coloco o algodão e a caixa sobre a mesa de centro, e pergunto casualmente: __**- O que ele te disse, pra te tirar do sério daquela forma?**_

Eu não queria ir embora. Mas não sabia o que fazer, então acabei decidindo apenas agir de acordo com o que Hyoga esperava de mim, como se, com isso, eu pudesse ganhar sua confiança de volta. Por esse motivo, respondi à sua pergunta sem pestanejar: **- Eu fiquei nervoso pelo que ele disse de você... e de mim. Eu sei que ele já tinha feito aquela maldita proposta antes, mas, dessa vez, ele me pareceu muito mais manipulador, dizendo que só te oferecia a chance de ficar com outro cara porque tinha certeza de que você não aceitaria. Isso me tirou do sério, porque me mostrou que ele posa de bom namorado quando, na verdade, ele é um egoísta sem noção!** - Acabei falando tudo de uma vez, só então me dando conta de que talvez eu estivesse dizendo ao russo coisas que ele não sabia. E, se ele não soubesse... Será que isso poderia fazer com que ele mudasse de visão a respeito de Isaac? Esse simples pensamento fez meu coração bater mais rápido, enquanto meus olhos pareciam ansiosos em busca de uma resposta do loiro.

_**- Eu sei.**__ - confesso. __**- Desde a primeira vez em que ele tocou no assunto, eu sempre soube que não era tão real quanto ele queria passar. Ele me oferece porque não espera que eu ceda aos meus desejos, Ikki. Isaac confia tanto na minha fidelidade, que chegou a este ponto.**_

**- Ah.** - Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer em resposta. Fiquei com a boca aberta assim ainda um tempo, até que me dei conta de que não devia ficar tão surpreso. Eles eram namorados. Obviamente, Hyoga conhecia bem o Isaac. Até porque o loiro sempre foi esperto, ele não seria tão facilmente manipulado. Mas então, precisei perguntar: **- E você não se importa de ele agir dessa forma? De te propor algo que, no fundo, ele não está te oferecendo de verdade? Você não liga de, de certo modo, ele estar mentindo... Enganando você? **- Acho que eu tentava fazer a coisa ficar pior do que era. Mas tentava me convencer de que apenas queria mostrar a realidade para Hyoga.

_**- Esta é uma das formas que ele encontrou para extravasar o que sente. Isaac tem passado por maus bocados, e resolvi aceitar suas maluquices e grosserias por algum tempo, até que ele se recupere. Fiz este compromisso comigo mesmo. Desejo ajudar o Isaac, fazê-lo se tornar novamente o homem incrível que era, e depois eu sigo a minha vida, como realmente quero.**__ - eu não precisava usar qualquer artifício na voz, para que ele entendesse meu recado. _

**- Entendi.** - Me senti um pouco mal. Agora, acabei agindo um pouco como Isaac. Tentei manipular a situação em meu favor, no intuito de ficar com o Hyoga. Talvez eu não fosse tão melhor assim que o finlandês. Na situação dele, será que eu também não faria tudo ao meu alcance para segurar o loiro comigo? E eu preciso reconhecer, se Hyoga diz que o caolho já foi um cara legal, é porque é verdade. Especialmente porque eu sei como os infortúnios da vida podem transformar um homem. Precisei muito da ajuda do meu irmão para me reencontrar, para me reerguer. Isaac deve mesmo precisar do russo. **- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. O que você viu aqui hoje não vai mais se repetir.** - Eu falo, já em tom de despedida. Então, finjo olhar com surpresa para o meu relógio de pulso. **- Está tarde. Eu realmente preciso ir agora.** - Não parecia possível antes, mas agora eu me sinto ainda mais desconfortável aqui.

Não quis esperar por uma resposta e, sinceramente, nem sei se essa resposta viria. Simplesmente me encaminhei para a porta e, antes de abri-la, olhei para Hyoga, que tinha em seu rosto uma expressão que eu não soube decifrar. **– Depois eu ligo para combinarmos o que falta sobre o site. **– Um aceno de cabeça como resposta. E eu aceno também, como despedida. Abro a porta e saio, sabendo que, dessa vez, não vou ignorar as ligações do loiro. Sabendo que realmente vou levar esse site até o fim. Sabendo que não vou perder contato com o russo e sabendo que, em teoria, iremos manter nossa amizade.

Digo "em teoria" porque algo estranho aconteceu. Não sei explicar ao certo, mas...

Sacudo a cabeça e espanto esses pensamentos. Preferi descer os andares pelas escada. E, agora que estou do lado de fora do edifício, eu me recordo de que vim sem meu carro para cá.

Por motivos óbvios, não vou voltar lá pra cima e pedir que Hyoga me leve de volta. Poderia pegar um táxi, mas acho que prefiro ir andando. Olho para a noite e vejo que logo deverá cair uma chuva razoável.

Dou de ombros. Caminhar é sempre bom.

Debaixo da chuva, melhor ainda.

* * *

**Continua...**


	16. Inevitável

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: Inevitável**

Acordei sentindo uma dor de cabeça insuportável, o corpo dolorido, a garganta fechada. Abrir os olhos parecia uma tarefa quase impossível... e o mal-estar que dominava meu corpo não me permitia mover-me muito. Com algum esforço, tentei me lembrar do porquê de estar assim, mas era difícil, já que a cabeça doía como se eu houvesse sido nocauteado em uma briga pesada. Então me lembrei: eu havia brigado com Isaac na noite passada. Mas isso era motivo para despertar hoje nesse estado lastimável?

Súbito, uma crise de tosse. Aí sim, lembrei-me apropriadamente. Eu havia voltado do apartamento de Hyoga a pé, debaixo de um temporal. Aliás, que tempestade magnífica! Caminhei até o meu prédio, lentamente, sem pressa de chegar, apreciando aquele cenário, em que o céu parecia estar desabando.

Eu estava tentando esquecer os últimos acontecimentos do dia.

Porém, o céu que eu apreciava acabava me trazendo de volta para mim mesmo, já que era o reflexo do que se passava dentro do meu peito: Uma verdadeira tempestade de emoções que eu mal compreendia e que exigiam que eu lidasse com elas... Justo eu, o cara mais sem aptidão para mexer com sentimentos, meus ou dos outros...

Essa caminhada durou por volta de uma hora e, quando finalmente cheguei ao meu prédio, estava ensopado. Tão ensopado que, ao entrar no meu apartamento, senti falta do vento e da chuva. Aquele clima tinha me feito bem. Era como se eu houvesse encontrado um equilíbrio; dentro e fora de mim, havia tempestade... por isso, tão logo cheguei, não fui tirar a roupa molhada, tomar um banho quente ou me aquecer de alguma forma...

Fui direto para a minha varanda, prolongar aquela sensação. A única parada que fiz foi na geladeira, tirando de lá uma cerveja para tomar, literalmente, debaixo da chuva... Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, admirando aquele espetáculo da natureza. Só sei que me retirei apenas quando o cansaço já se apossava de mim por inteiro... Tanto que eu vim para meu quarto e dormi como estava. Agora, à luz do dia, posso dizer que não foi uma boa ideia. Dormi com as roupas molhadas e me dou conta de que meu estado é, realmente, deplorável. Finalmente, abro meus olhos e tento ver que horas são. E levo um tremendo susto. Quatro horas da tarde? Eu dormi tanto assim? Estou com tanto trabalho pendente que não podia me dar ao luxo de perder a hora. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, eu me levanto, sentindo cada osso do meu corpo doer. Não consigo parar de tossir e minha garganta está irritada demais. Merda. Tiro as roupas, que secaram em meu corpo, e vou tomar uma ducha muito rápida. Sinto muito frio e imagino que esteja com febre. Maravilha. Era só o que me faltava.

Saio do banho, visto-me com uma calça de algodão e um agasalho por cima de uma camiseta confortável. Maldita tosse que não para. E a cabeça que fica rodando... Sinto-me meio zonzo, mas que se dane. Tenho trabalho a fazer. Só preciso de um gole de café e estarei pronto para pegar pesado no serviço. Espero que meu chefe não me ligue agora, perguntando se estou quase terminando as fotos... meu prazo é até às sete, mas o senhor Kimura adora ligar antes para se certificar de que não haverá atrasos...

_Quando me sentei diante do meu computador, estava um verdadeiro trapo. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, era o que se podia esperar. A culpa martelava em minha cabeça e, mesmo que não fosse inteiramente responsável pela briga que Ikki e Isaac tiveram, não era nada legal saber que eu era o motivo. Acordei tarde e só comecei a trabalhar em meus projetos quase duas da tarde. A essa altura, meu namorado ainda estava sumido. Nenhuma notícia; era a forma de ele me punir quando julgava minhas ações erradas. Não me preocupei, no entanto. Isaac provavelmente estava com os amigos, bebendo, jogando e se drogando, distraindo-se de seus problemas de forma perfeitamente questionável. Quem me intrigava, na verdade, era Ikki. O clima que ficou entre a gente, quando ele deixou minha casa, era o que realmente me incomodava. Eu não queria me distanciar dele, era uma das poucas certezas que eu tinha._

_Terminei um dos trabalhos e vi que ainda tinha pique para mais. Quase que inconscientemente, abri o projeto do site de Ikki. Ele não saía de minha cabeça, nada mais natural que clicar em seu nome e observar suas fotos, "sem querer"._

_Ao olhar as fotos, senti vontade de falar com ele. Mas o medo de ser ignorado novamente ainda era enorme, ainda mais depois do que acontecera na noite anterior. Respiro fundo, tomo um gole do meu café e penso num motivo pra ligar. Afinal, eu não posso ligar para o Fênix sem um motivo, certo? Não demorei muito a perceber a desculpa perfeita em minha frente. Poderia inventar alguma coisa do site, pedir opinião sobre algo, seria a razão perfeita. Sem pensar muito, pego meu celular e disco o número de Ikki. Ele não atendeu na primeira vez. Nem na segunda ou nas três vezes seguintes a essa. Tentei falar com ele por horas, sem sucesso. Então dei um tempo, mas estava inquieto. Finalmente, depois de estar praticamente certo de que não era mais bem vindo na vida dele, resolvi fazer a última tentativa._

Estava terminando de preparar meu café e o aroma que se espalhava pelo ambiente já me fazia sentir bem melhor. Pois é; não há nada que uma boa xícara de café não resolva. Nesse instante, eu ouço meu celular tocando e minha cabeça quase explode devido ao barulho. Vou o mais rápido que posso até o aparelho, ainda me sentindo um pouco tonto. Nem verifico de quem é a chamada, imaginando que seja meu chefe: **- Senhor Kimura, eu já estou quase terminando as fotos.** - já saio falando, com a voz meio rouca, enquanto começo a abrir alguns armários em busca de alguma aspirina para essa dor de cabeça. Será que faz mal misturar aspirina com cafeína? Ah, quem se importa. Eu preciso trabalhar.

_Ouvir a voz dele, mesmo que tenha me confundido com alguém, foi um verdadeiro alívio. __**- Bom, não é o senhor Kimura. Espero que não fique decepcionado, frango.**__ - digo com um sorrisinho nos lábios._

**- Hyoga?** - paro na mesma hora o que estava fazendo e dirijo toda a minha atenção para a voz que sai do meu celular. **- Desculpe, eu pensei que era o meu chefe. Ele sempre gosta de ligar cobrando meu trabalho antes da hora.** - sorrio de leve, feliz pelo simples fato de ser o russo quem está do outro lado da linha. **- Como você está, pato?** - faço uma pergunta extremamente casual, mas que dá liberdade a ele de dizer o que quiser, caso ainda esteja chateado com o ocorrido de ontem.

_**- Eu estou envergonhado...**__ - respondo, levantando-me da cadeira e me deitando sobre as almofadas. __**- Não fui legal com você ontem, sei disso. Além de repreendê-lo por se defender, ainda deixei que fosse embora numa chuva daquelas. Você pegou um taxi?**_

Sem aspirina em casa. Que ótimo... Volto à cozinha e encho uma caneca inteira com o café fumegante. Cafeína terá de ser o bastante pra me manter inteiro hoje. **- Não precisa sentir vergonha. Você não fez nada errado; ao contrário de mim.** - pego a caneca e vou até meu sofá, sentando e fechando um pouco os olhos, que parecem pesados, apesar de eu ter dormido até agora há pouco. **– E não, eu não tomei táxi algum... Preferi vir andando pra casa.** - tomo um gole do café e me sinto um pouco melhor.

_**- Você foi andando naquela chuva? Está louco, Ikki?**__ - levanto meu tronco imediatamente, finalmente entendendo porque a voz dele está tão rouca ao telefone. - __**Está se sentindo bem? Sua voz está estranha...**_

Acabo tossindo um pouco mais forte e preciso afastar o celular por alguns segundos, até acalmar essa crise. Finalmente, regresso: **- Desculpe, não ouvi o que você disse. Eu acordei com uma tosse chata hoje... **- falo em um tom brincalhão, mas com a voz um pouco fraca. Ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas a tosse volta forte e eu sinto que estou quase colocando meus pulmões pra fora desse jeito. **- Desculpe de novo. Mas acho que vou ter de desligar, pato. Não estou conseguindo falar...** - eu tento mostrar que estou sendo sincero em meu tom de voz; não quero o loiro pensando que o estou evitando.

_**- Tem razão, é melhor desligar o telefone...**__ - Ikki estava doente por minha negligência. Não precisei pensar duas vezes antes de correr para o meu quarto, a fim de vestir alguma roupa mais apropriada e recolher minha carteira e chave. __**- Antes, só me diz uma coisa. Você tem chave reserva no apartamento?**_

**- Chave reserva? Tenho.** - quando aluguei esse apartamento, o dono me entregou duas chaves, alegando que era sempre bom ter uma reserva. Mas nunca a usei para nada e deve estar perdida no fundo de alguma gaveta. **- Por quê?**

_**- Depois que você desligar o telefone, coloque a chave debaixo do extintor de incêndio que tem na frente do seu apartamento. Então você vai pra sua cama, deita e fica quieto até eu chegar, ouviu bem?**__ - meu tom de voz deixa claro que não aceitarei discussões._

**- Até você chegar? Vai vir até aqui só por isso?** - não consigo argumentar mais, porque a maldita tosse me interrompe. **- Olha só, Hyoga, não precisa...** - nova crise de tosse. Desisto de tentar falar. Quando ele chegar aqui, eu o convenço de que está tudo bem. Esse pato já se preocupa demais com os outros, não quero virar um fardo para ele também. **- Tá, eu deixo a chave lá.** - limito-me em responder, considerando minha situação precária.

_**- Ótimo! Já estou saindo daqui, não devo demorar muito. Até daqui a pouco, Ikki.**__ - dito isto, desligo o telefone e me arrumo rápido. Já em meu carro, giro a chave, tentando me lembrar se há alguma farmácia no meu caminho. Vinte e cinco minutos depois, eu já estou no elevador, subindo até o apartamento de Ikki. Pego a chave reserva no local indicado e entro. Pelo silêncio, sei que Ikki seguiu minhas instruções. Isto me preocupa ainda mais, já que ele não o faria se não estivesse realmente mal. Deixo as sacolas sobre o sofá e caminho até o quarto, onde o encontro encolhido na cama, coberto por dois edredons. Aproximo-me da cama e chamo seu nome em voz baixa. - __**Ikki, está acordado?**_

Reconheço a voz de Hyoga a abro os olhos minimamente, para então virar meu rosto na direção dele. **- Oi, pato. **- esboço um sorriso. **- Não acredito que veio até aqui por conta de uma besteira... **- falo com a voz bastante rouca, sentindo a garganta realmente irritada. **- Só estou com um pouco de tosse.** – percebo em seu rosto que ele não acredita em minhas palavras. **– Eu só vim tirar um cochilo, mas agora já estou bem.** - Começo a me levantar, para não parecer tão mal.

_**- Você não está autorizado a se levantar, Ikki!**__ - chego mais perto da cama e faço com que ele volte a se deitar. Ponho uma das mãos sobre sua testa, comparando sua temperatura com a minha. __**- Você está muito quente...**_

Não me sinto forte o bastante para contrariar o loiro e acabo me deitando, vencido. - **Você é um pato das neves, todo mundo vai estar mais quente que você. **- tento brincar, apesar de saber bem que devo estar mesmo com febre. **- Eu já fiquei doente antes, Hyoga. Não é nada sério. Só preciso de um pouco de repouso e logo eu estou melhor. **- não consigo parar de sorrir, apesar do meu estado. Ter o russo ali, no meu quarto, comigo, traz boas lembranças.

_**- Certo! **__- levanto-me e começo a listar em minha cabeça o que devo fazer. __**- Primeiro, vamos retirar um desses edredons. Não é bom cobrir-se demais nesses casos, Ikki.**__ - puxo a coberta dele, que apesar de demonstrar contrariedade, não me impede. __**- Depois, vamos cuidar de colocar algo no seu estômago, para que tome o remédio. Gosta de sopa?**_

Eu me encolho mais no edredon que me resta e faço uma expressão interrogativa: **- Vai cozinhar pra mim?** - indago sem malícia, sem provocação. **- Hyoga, é sério... Não precisa. Você já tem muita coisa com que se preocupar e eu realmente não quero dar trabalho.** - começo a ter nova crise de tosse, que parece desgastar meu corpo cada vez mais. Então respiro fundo, tentando acalmar meus pulmões. **- Você disse que trouxe remédio? Tem algo pra tosse?** - acabo perguntando, um pouco resignado.

_**- Você não está me dando trabalho algum!**__ - respondo suavemente. __**- Eu trouxe xarope pra tosse, já trago pra você.**__ - volto à sala e remexo nas sacolas que trouxe. Não demoro muito a encontrar o xarope e leio rapidamente a bula. Quando volto ao quarto, a crise de tosse de Ikki ainda não havia passado. Coloco a dose indicada do remédio no copinho e entrego a ele, com um sorriso. __**- Sei que isso não deve ser tão gostoso quanto o meu café, mas vai te fazer bem.**__ - brinquei._

Sento-me na cama e viro o conteúdo do copinho na boca, de uma vez. Faço uma careta breve e sorrio para o loiro. **- Nem de longe é gostoso como o seu café, mas se espantar essa tosse, já virou minha bebida preferida.** - rio de leve e, aproveitando que estou sentado, olho para o relógio no criado-mudo: **- Já são mais de cinco horas? Droga!** - jogo o edredon de lado, levanto da cama e, meio cambaleante, sigo para a sala. **- Pato, tem algum remédio pra dor de cabeça? E pra dor muscular?** - eu preciso trabalhar e, se conseguir, ao menos, mascarar os sintomas dessa febre, ganho tempo pra fechar meus serviços.

_**- Calma aí! Eu não vou deixar que você trabalhe desse jeito. Volta pra cama, Ikki, você não está bem!**__ - vou atrás dele e agarro seu braço, puxando-o para o quarto._

**- Hyoga, você não tá entendendo!** – argumento, enquanto sou arrastado de volta para o quarto, sem grande esforço do loiro. **- Eu tenho um prazo pra cumprir! O meu chefe quer as fotos até...** - começo a tossir. - **... até...** - a tosse não para. - **... até...** - maldita tosse que não cessa! **- Mas que merda!** - acabo gritando em meio à tosse. Odeio ficar doente e incapacitado. **- Água...** - Eu peço, já angustiado, ainda tossindo e sentindo o peito cansado e o corpo dolorido. Estou morrendo de raiva, mas já começo a achar que não estou mesmo em condições de trabalhar.

_Vou até a cozinha e pego o copo d'água. Enquanto caminho de volta ao quarto, tomo minha decisão. Ikki pode esbravejar o quanto quiser, mas não deixarei que trabalhe hoje. Passo pela sala e pego alguns remédios nas sacolas, deixando-os sobre o criado mudo, assim que entrego a água a Fênix. __**- Eu vou preparar a sopa e você vai se deitar, sem discussão! Quanto ao seu chefe, pode deixar que eu falo com ele e explico que você não tem condições de trabalhar.**_

Eu já não me via em condições de trabalhar e sabia que Hyoga estava certo. Se eu continuasse teimando, aí acabaria dando mais trabalho. Eu tinha de repousar mesmo, então deixaria que ele me desse os remédios logo. Quanto antes o fizesse, antes ele se via livre de ficar cuidando de mim. **– Está bem, mas ele não vai ficar nada contente com isso.** - alerto, porque meu chefe provavelmente falará algumas coisas nada agradáveis ao loiro, pouco se importando com o fato de nem conhecê-lo. Pego meu celular, que havia deixado no criado-mudo e rapidamente teclo o número do senhor Kimura. Por um momento, penso em eu mesmo me explicar, mas na hora exata em que sou atendido, nova crise de tosse me acomete, impedindo-me de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Sem escolha, entrego o aparelho ao loiro, conseguindo ainda falar em meio à tosse: **- É a Nina.**

_**- Alô, Nina? Aqui quem fala é o Hyoga, nos conhecemos no apartamento do Ikki há algum tempo. Posso falar com seu chefe?**__ - sei muito bem que o certo é explicar a situação para o chefe de Ikki. Mandar recado por outra pessoa é arriscado e anti-profissional._

_**- Hyoga? Ah, claro. Eu me lembro. Por que está ligando do celular do Ikki?**__ - ela pergunta com aquela inconfundível voz melosa._

_**- O Ikki pediu que eu ligasse. Olha, eu realmente preciso falar com seu chefe, pode chamá-lo pra mim?**__ - insisto._

_**- O senhor Kimura está ocupado.**__ - ela responde como quem não gosta da forma ríspida com que falo. __**- Eu sou a assistente dele. Pode me dizer de que se trata e eu falo para ele mais tarde. Aliás, se disser respeito a Ikki, ainda melhor. Sei tudo relacionado ao trabalho dele. **__- sua voz soa arrogante, como se quisesse demonstrar superioridade._

_Afasto o telefone, posiciono minha mão sobre o bocal e me dirijo a Ikki. __**- A sua amiga não quer me passar pro seu chefe. Deixo recado com ela? **__- sussurro, escancarando minha desconfiança._

Nego com a cabeça veementemente e pego o celular das mãos de Hyoga por um momento, ainda tentando conter a tosse: **- Saco, Nina! Bota o chefe na linha!** - falo nervoso e volto a tossir, devolvendo o aparelho para o loiro.

_Quando volto a colocar o celular no ouvido, Nina já está falando com extrema má vontade: __**- Está bem, vou passar a ligação.**__ - disse, sem esconder sua contrariedade._

_Como Ikki mesmo disse, o tal Kimura ficou descontrolado. Xingou a mim, Ikki, Deus e o mundo todo. O cara chegou a citar palavrões que eu nem sabia que existiam. Mesmo assim, ouvia tudo calado. Só desliguei quando Ikki, com um movimento, indicou-me que o fizesse, porque se fosse esperar o chefe dele acabar de xingar, a ligação não terminaria nunca. __**- Nossa, cara estressadinho, hein?**_

**- Quando algo sai fora do que ele planejou, ele estressa mesmo. Considerando que algo sempre dá errado, então ele vive estressado.** - levei a mão à cabeça, pressionando minha testa. **- Você trouxe alguma aspirina? Minha cabeça tá estourando...** - pergunto, preparando-me para o russo prestes a me impedir, mais uma vez, e então ergo a mão, num pedido de trégua. **- Hyoga, eu já aceitei que não vou trabalhar hoje. Mas não me pede pra ficar nesse quarto. Prefiro ficar na sala. Prometo ficar deitado no sofá. Pode ser?**

_**- Está bem, mas do sofá você não sai. Pelo menos até baixar sua febre... **__- pego um comprimido para gripe e entrego a ele. __**- Isso vai funcionar melhor que a aspirina.**__ – vejo-o engolir o remédio a seco. __**- O que você estava pensando, Ikki? Sair andando por aí naquela chuva?**__ - pergunto, enquanto ele se levanta._

**- Eu queria andar um pouco. Gosto de andar. Mas aí começou a chover e... bom, eu não sou feito de açúcar. Um pouco de chuva não deveria me fazer mal.** - a essa altura, já estou na sala. Percebo minha situação patética. Vim enrolado em meu edredon, devido ao frio que sinto, segurando meu travesseiro e caminhando lentamente. Termino tossindo mais um pouco, mas o xarope parece começar a fazer efeito. Sento então no sofá e vejo as sacolas trazidas pelo loiro. **- O que é isso, pato? Você comprou a farmácia inteira? **- eu brinco, enquanto vou me acomodando.

_**- Eu não sabia bem como você estava, precisava vir preparado!**__ - sorrio sem jeito, enquanto pego o termômetro. Aproximo-me para colocá-lo embaixo de seu braço e, quando me abaixo, nossas faces ficam próximas. Mesmo que eu tentasse esquecer, é impossível olhar em seus olhos e não me lembrar dos momentos que vivi neste mesmo apartamento, em seus braços. Um pouco embaraçado, posiciono o termômetro corretamente e digo, afastando-me: __**- Quer que eu te prepare uma sopa agora?**_

Sinto sua aproximação e meu corpo todo fica tenso no mesmo instante. Mas eu sabia o quanto aquilo poderia levar a problemas, por isso, eu desvio meus olhos, algo entristecido. Pelo visto, eu nunca mais poderia mergulhar naqueles olhos claros, pois isso implicaria sentir coisas que preciso calar em mim, a todo custo. **- Uma sopa seria ótimo.** - eu respondo, olhando para o termômetro que posiciono melhor debaixo do meu braço, como se essa fosse uma tarefa muito difícil e que exigisse toda a minha atenção. - **O problema é que não tem nada no meu armário. Nem macarrão instantâneo, quanto mais os ingredientes para uma "refeição saudável".** - rio de leve, lembrando que essas são as palavras de Shun que, sempre que me visita, me dá um sermão por nunca haver nada de saudável na minha despensa.

_**- Não tem problema, eu vim preparado.**__ - digo, retirando dois pacotes de sopa pronta de uma das sacolas e balançando-os em minha frente. __**- Bom, eu prometo que não bagunço sua cozinha!**__ - sorrio, ainda sem jeito pela situação anterior e caminho até a copa._

Vejo Hyoga começar a abrir as portas do meu armário e facilmente encontrar panelas e tudo de que precisa para fazer a sopa. **- Obrigado, pato.** - eu falo, do sofá, sem tirar os olhos dele, já que apenas um balcão separa a cozinha da sala. **- Eu realmente não queria dar esse trabalho. E antes que você diga que não é trabalho algum, convenhamos... Você saiu da sua casa pra vir aqui, me dar remédio, fazer sopa. **- suspiro discretamente. **- Depois de ontem, eu até entenderia se você não quisesse ver a minha cara por alguns dias...** - enfim, toco no assunto que estava me incomodando. **- O Isaac... ele está bem?**

_**- Eu não sei. Ainda não falei com ele...**__ - despejo o conteúdo dos pacotes em uma panela com água e levo ao fogo. __**- Não é a primeira vez que some assim, já me acostumei. E quanto a ontem, esquece isso. Eu exagerei, está bem? Você estava apenas se defendendo das provocações do Isaac, é totalmente compreensível. Fui muito duro com você, e te peço desculpas por isso.**_

Remexo-me um pouco no sofá, tentando obter uma vista mais cômoda do loiro em minha cozinha. Gostei de tê-lo ali. Não que eu achasse ruim morar sozinho, mas... era interessante ter alguém comigo naquele momento. Shun, às vezes, me visita, mas não sei explicar. Não é a mesma coisa. Fiquei então apenas observando Hyoga em minha cozinha, sendo tomado por aquela sensação agradável. Se ter a amizade do loiro significava tê-lo ali, sempre que possível, então eu definitivamente não estava fazendo mau negócio.

Contudo, era preciso acertar uma última coisa, antes que nossa relação pudesse ficar decididamente bem resolvida: **- Podemos esquecer tudo, Hyoga?** - falo subitamente, descansando mais a minha cabeça latejante no travesseiro.

_**- Esquecer o quê?**__ - gracejo, acatando seu pedido. __**- Qual sua temperatura?**__ - lembro-o de retirar o termômetro, enquanto mexo a sopa com uma colher e experimento um pouco. Procurei nos armários por um pouco de sal, e não foi difícil encontrar. Eu não me sentia como se estivesse na cozinha de um estranho, esta era a parte mais engraçada. Estava tão à vontade como se estivesse em minha própria casa, preparando uma sopa para o meu namorado. Espera, eu disse namorado?_

Retiro o termômetro. **- 39 graus.** – murmuro, olhando o instrumento, mas nem dou grande importância a isso. **- Eu queria que esquecêssemos tudo, Hyoga. Literalmente.** – retomo o assunto, esperando que ele entenda que eu me refiro àquela noite que foi, sem dúvidas, a melhor da minha vida. **- No sentido de agirmos como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Para não falarmos mais a respeito. Porque isso sempre poderia gerar uma reação estranha entre a gente. E aí, se tivermos sorte, um dia podemos acabar esquecendo mesmo o que ocorreu naquele dia e ficará realmente só a amizade. E então? Podemos começar de novo?** - indago, meio apreensivo.

_Eu fiquei estático. Quando disse esquecer, eu realmente pensei que ele apenas se referisse à briga com Isaac. Mas não, ele queria me esquecer, deixar pra trás a noite linda que vivemos. Tento controlar a expressão em meu rosto, em vão. Não consigo disfarçar a decepção que sinto, nem com o maior esforço do mundo. Abro a boca para dizer algo, mas nada sai. Meus olhos dizem por mim, aquilo que provavelmente não pronunciarei. Respiro fundo, volto a olhar a sopa e respondo com voz baixa: __**- Se é o que quer, Ikki...**_

Eu quase volto atrás, só de olhar para o rosto dele. Mas agora era o momento de ser firme. Eu precisava me desapegar dele nesse sentido e se continuássemos a mencionar, mesmo que apenas de vez em quando, aquele ocorrido, isso seria impossível. **- Hyoga, não é questão de querer ou não. Mas é uma coisa que precisamos fazer, não concorda? Afinal, que benefícios podem trazer as lembranças daquela noite? Não; melhor é fingir que nada daquilo aconteceu. Até porque, se fizermos isso, quem sabe eu consiga olhar para o seu namorado sem odiá-lo tanto. **- a última parte saiu antes que pudesse me conter. Mas deixei quieto. Se deixássemos tudo para trás, seria a última vez em que eu me deixaria levar pelo ciúme que sinto do finlandês.

_**- Se você prefere esquecer, Ikki, eu não me importo. Como você mesmo disse, as lembranças daquela noite não trarão qualquer benefício. Façamos como você quer, então.**__ - despejo a sopa num prato, pego uma colher e volto para a sala. Quando entrego o prato a ele, minha vontade é de gritar que o que está me pedindo é impossível, que nem em mil anos eu esqueceria aquela noite. Mas talvez meus gritos não sejam necessários. Estou certo de que meus olhos, sempre tão reveladores, contradizem minha postura fria e minhas palavras sem emoção._

Eu me sento no sofá, para pegar o prato, já sentindo meu corpo menos dolorido. O remédio deve estar começando a fazer efeito. Assim que tomo o prato em minhas mãos, eu vejo como os olhos de Hyoga são acusadores. Mas do que eles estão me acusando? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. Eu só estou tentando tomar a atitude correta e isso, para mim, é sempre tão difícil... **- Hyoga, não me olhe desse jeito.** - fujo com meus olhos, fixando-os na sopa. **- Tudo que eu não quero é que nossa amizade fique balançada. Eu só quero ficar bem com você, entende? E você está com o Isaac. Então, para eu ficar bem com você, tenho de ficar bem com ele também. Pelo menos, preciso tentar... De qualquer forma, preciso evitar conflitos como os de ontem e só vou conseguir algo assim se passar a aceitá-lo como seu namorado. E isso, Hyoga... será possível somente se eu tiver muito claro na minha cabeça que somos apenas amigos, e mais nada além disso.** - esperava que ele houvesse entendido minha situação. Eu só estava fazendo o que era certo, não é?

Então por que estava me odiando tanto agora?

_**- Eu já entendi, Ikki. Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo.**__ - sento-me ao seu lado no sofá, de cabeça baixa. Por um momento, minha vontade é jogar tudo pro alto, jogar-me nos braços dele e esquecer todo o resto. Mas eu tenho um compromisso com Isaac e comigo mesmo, não posso abandonar meu namorado assim. __**- Então, como está a sopa?**__ - forço um sorriso, tentando fugir daquela conversa que me causa tanta dor._

Suspirei. O que eu estava pensando? Que seria fácil, assim? Que, em um passe de mágica, tudo ficaria bem de repente? Que bastaria falar as palavras corretas e tudo se resolveria? Não, seria aos poucos, mas eu estava determinado a levar aquilo adiante. **- A sopa está ótima, mas o mérito não é seu, pato. Era uma sopa pronta.** - eu brinco, tentando aliviar o clima, fazendo aquilo que sempre nos aproxima, que é a base de nossa amizade. **- Mas obrigado por fazer isso. Eu não gosto muito de ter pessoas cuidando de mim, mas é bom ter você aqui. Ter amigos tem suas vantagens, não é?** - sorrio levemente e levo mais uma colherada à boca.

_**- É, ter amigos tem suas vantagens.**__ - fez-se um momento de silêncio, em que eu tinha duas opções: sair correndo dali ou esconder meus sentimentos e ficar. __**- Quer assistir a um filme?**__ - pergunto, tomando minha decisão de permanecer ao lado dele, mesmo que seja apenas como amigo. Percebo que Ikki gosta da minha sugestão, especialmente porque isso significa que estou fazendo como ele pediu. Ligo a TV dele e vou passando os canais, enquanto ele vai tomando a sopa. Paro em um filme preto-e-branco que me chama a atenção e ele parece gostar da decisão. Começamos a ver e logo estamos conversando, em um clima bem mais ameno. Discorro sobre como os filmes de antigamente usavam de bem menos tecnologia e, por isso mesmo, necessitavam de mais roteiro, de uma boa história, que chamasse a atenção por si só, sem depender de efeitos especiais. Ikki, por sua vez, concorda e acrescenta que, talvez por isso, as tomadas de filmes preto-e-branco sejam tão bonitas. Ele fala sobre o enquadramento, quase poético, de algumas paisagens e de como é visível a imensa preocupação que havia com isso naquela época. Hoje, ainda se pode perceber essa preocupação em algumas películas, mas é algo eventual e não a regra._

_Daí, passamos a falar sobre a trilha sonora do filme, que nos levou a conversar sobre músicas de que gostávamos, sendo que algumas serviriam perfeitamente para ser canção-tema de algumas histórias incríveis. Foi assim que passamos a falar de livros e de como muitos deles poderiam se transformar em excelentes filmes, voltando ao assunto inicial, ainda mais animados. _

_Ficamos tão entretidos conversando que nem vimos o tempo passar. Quando percebi, já era noite e Ikki precisava repousar. Deixei os remédios com ele e me despedi, mas já avisando que voltaria no dia seguinte._

_Uma semana depois, eu ainda estava praticamente acampado na casa de Ikki. Os últimos dias foram estranhos, na falta de um adjetivo melhor pra definir. Se a ideia original era nos afastarmos um pouco, a doença de Ikki provocou justamente o contrário. Passávamos cada vez mais tempo juntos, seja assistindo filmes, ouvindo música, lendo juntos ou conversando sobre todo o tipo de coisas. Ele preso em casa e eu ao seu lado, cuidando de sua convalescência e fazendo-lhe companhia. Estávamos na divisa entre amizade e namoro, apesar de negarmos que houvesse algo mais do que amizade entre nós dois. Isaac continuava com seu silêncio, mas depois de várias ligações para seu trabalho e amigos, descobri que estava bem, aquela era apenas sua forma de me castigar. Não senti falta, confesso. Estava tão ambientado na casa de Ikki, conhecemo-nos tão bem nesta última semana, que ele parecia muito mais meu namorado do que Isaac. Eu me acostumei a estar ali, visitava-o todos os dias, seja pra cozinhar, reabastecer a despensa, ajudar em seu trabalho... Até mesmo algumas plantas eu levei, para alegrar o ambiente. Levava sempre meu notebook comigo, e aproveitamos este tempo para terminarmos seu site. À medida que ele melhorava, eu sentia um aperto maior no peito. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, não desejava que nossa desculpa findasse. No entanto, para meu desgosto, ele se recuperou completamente, e já não via motivos para toda aquela proximidade._

Já fazia cerca de uma semana, mais ou menos, que eu e Hyoga havíamos criado uma estranha, mas incrivelmente agradável rotina. Incrível como eu me adaptei rápido a ter alguém ao meu lado. Justo eu, isolado como sempre fui...

Talvez, por isso mesmo, eu tenha apreciado tanto os momentos que passei com o loiro. Por mais que estivéssemos fazendo coisas tão simples, como ver um filme, ouvir uma música, ou simplesmente conversar... Aquilo, para mim, tinha algo de especial.

Obviamente, era assim porque era com o russo. Mas procurei não pensar nisso demais. Aliás, nós dois evitamos falar sobre qualquer assunto que pudesse trazer algum problema. Por isso, evitávamos ao máximo falar sobre Isaac. E sobre o ocorrido na Paint Party de Shun também.

Por sinal, eu não havia falado com Shun durante essa semana. Usei minha doença como desculpa, dizendo-me que era melhor eu me recuperar antes de ir atrás de meu irmão para ajeitar a situação que ficou pendente. E Shun estava acostumado, ele sabia que quando discutíamos ou nos desentendíamos, eu costumava sumir por uns tempos. E ele sempre respeitava meu espaço. Por isso, ao longo dessa semana, posso dizer, sem dúvidas, que passei alguns dos meus melhores dias. Hyoga estava sempre comigo e o simples ato de acordar me deixava feliz, porque eu sabia que logo veria aquele loiro ao meu lado, querendo saber se tomei meus remédios, querendo tirar minha temperatura, querendo me alimentar corretamente.

Aliás, muito provavelmente por conta de todos esses bons tratos, eu me recuperei até rápido. Contudo, não manifestei essa melhora a olhos vistos. Eu não queria parecer completamente recuperado, porque isso significaria dar um àquilo que estávamos tendo... E eu queria prolongar aquilo ao máximo. Não devia, eu sei. Mas eu me dizia que não estava confundindo as coisas. Estava apenas... querendo receber os cuidados de um amigo por mais tempo, só isso.

Ah, a quem eu estava querendo enganar? No fundo, por mais que tentasse me negar... era óbvio que não era "só isso". Contudo, eu não fazia nada a respeito. Continuava me fazendo de levemente adoentado, prolongando a estadia de Hyoga no meu apartamento. E buscava amenizar o sentimento de culpa, dizendo, para mim mesmo, todos os dias: "só mais hoje". E o resultado é esse: já tem uma semana que estamos nisso.

O que me fez despertar em definitivo para a realidade é o meu chefe que já está praticamente subindo pelas paredes com minha ausência. Sim, em um ano de trabalho, eu nunca havia faltado com meu compromisso. Podia me dar ao luxo desse período de descanso, até porque, eu não tenho qualquer vínculo empregatício com a revista. Mas o senhor Kimura ligou hoje, desesperado, dizendo que precisava de mim lá. E, dessa vez, ele não falou nervoso comigo. Usou até um tom gentil, o que me fez compreender o tamanho do desespero dele. Suspirei. Era o chamado para a realidade.

Levanto-me da cama e vou tomar uma ducha. Visto-me rápido e vejo que são oito horas da manhã. Hyoga deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Eu dei minha chave reserva para ele. Bom, na verdade, não é que eu dei a chave a ele... O pato simplesmente se apossou dela, alegando que teria de vir sempre que pudesse e que, às vezes, eu estaria dormindo, e ele não iria querer me acordar. A solução seria ele ficar com minha chave. Não vi problema nisso, apesar de nunca antes ter disponibilizado a chave do meu apartamento para alguém. Nem mesmo para Shun ou Esmeralda...

Vou até a cozinha e começo a preparar o café, numa rotina que eu e o loiro criamos. Eu preparo o café e ele chega trazendo algo para comermos juntos. E então fazemos juntos o nosso desjejum e conversamos. A partir daí, o restante do dia era sempre incrível. Decidíamos o que íamos fazer e, fosse o que fosse, ficávamos juntos.

Mas não hoje.

Ouço o barulho da chave. E sei que é Hyoga. Sorrio, um pouco triste. Hora de colocar os pés no chão.

_**- Ikki!**__ – chamo, assim que fecho a porta, e logo o vejo preparando nosso café. __**- Está preparado para experimentar a nova delícia da padaria aqui da esquina? Croissants de chocolate. Dizem que são ótimos! **__- me aproximo, retirando o casaco e jogando em algum canto. __**- Como se sente hoje?**_

Olho para Hyoga com esse sorriso que não consegue ser tão amplo como normalmente ocorre quando ele aparece assim, tão empolgado. **- Croissants de chocolate? Parecem ótimos.** - o café já está pronto e encho duas xícaras, levando-as à mesa em seguida. Aliás, outra mudança considerável em minha vida. Agora eu realmente uso minha mesa para fazer refeições, até porque agora são refeições decentes. Observo-o arrumando a mesa e o vejo tão familiarizado com as coisas do meu apartamento que é como se ele sempre tivesse estado lá.

E eu, sinceramente, gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Não só que ele sempre tivesse estado, mas principalmente... que sempre estaria. Só que isso não iria acontecer.

**- Hyoga, você pode sentar aqui um pouco? Quero falar com você.** – sento-me na cadeira e sorvo um pouco do meu café. **- Você me perguntou como eu estava e acho que finalmente posso dizer que estou 100%.** - tentei sorrir, como era de se esperar, mas tenho certeza de que não consegui.

_Tentei esconder minha tristeza com a notícia, mas não obtive muito sucesso. __**- Isto é ótimo, Ikki. **__- tomo um pouco de café e desvio os olhos dos dele. __**- Então, quando você volta a trabalhar?**__ - pergunto, já tendo ideia da resposta._

**- Hoje. Meu chefe acabou de me ligar, pedindo "encarecidamente" que eu aparecesse hoje na revista.** - eu rio, tentando descontrair um pouco. **- Você acredita nisso, pato? O senhor Kimura, usando a palavra "encarecidamente"?** – falo, com naturalidade, porque durante essa semana que passamos juntos, eu contei todos os casos engraçados da revista. Hyoga já sabe de todas as pessoas que trabalham comigo e de como eu enxergo cada uma delas. Realmente. Era como se esse loiro sempre tivesse feito parte da minha vida.

_**- Deus, ele deve estar desesperado de verdade!**__ - murmurei, mas não consegui sorrir. - __**Então, agora que meus serviços de enfermeiro já não são necessários, acho que vou embora, né?**__ - não espero uma resposta, levanto-me e já começo a vestir meu casaco. Eu penso em me despedir propriamente, abraçá-lo e dizer que nos vemos logo, mas não consigo. Durante estes dias que passamos juntos, raramente nos tocávamos. Na verdade, isso só ocorria por acidente. Nunca falamos a respeito, mas de minha parte, penso que não seria seguro tocar Ikki. Lembranças fortes viriam à tona e não sei se conseguiria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. __**- A gente se vê por aí? **__- pergunto, ainda hesitante de caminhar para a porta._

Ele nem ao menos terminou de tomar seu café. Pensei que nossa despedida seria menos abrupta, mas talvez seja melhor assim: **- Sim, Hyoga. A gente se vê por aí.** - finalizo, apesar de sentir vontade de dizer tantas outras coisas. **- Pode ficar com a chave. Vai que um dia eu caio de cama novamente e preciso que você venha me socorrer?** - incrível como eu sinto uma imensa vontade agora de adoecer outra vez.

_**- Certo. Você me liga, depois? Quero saber se essa reação do senhor Kimura é puro desespero, mesmo!**__ - forcei-me a rir. __**- Tchau, frango!**__ - deixei seu apartamento com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu sabia que este momento chegaria, mas não pensei que seria tão doloroso assim. Antes de deixar o prédio, olhei para trás uma última vez, esperançoso de que algo inesperado acontecesse, mas nada aconteceu. Entrei no meu carro e fui embora, completamente desolado._

Uma semana. Faz exatamente uma semana desde que Hyoga veio me trazer aqueles croissants de chocolate aqui, em meu apartamento. Faz uma semana que minha vida voltou ao que era.

Minto; ela não voltou ao que era, inteiramente. Hyoga e eu mantivemos contato. Por telefone, acho que nos falamos umas quatro vezes nessa semana. E... almoçamos juntos uma vez. Mas foi tão corrido, apenas conversamos sobre o site. Nem de longe pareceu que tínhamos estado tão próximos naquela outra semana. Foi realmente esquisito.

Eu alegava, para mim mesmo, que isso era decorrente do meu trabalho, que tinha se acumulado e eu precisava colocar em dia. Todavia, sabia bem que não era nada disso. Eu estava sem jeito. Qual era o nosso limite? Poderíamos manter aquela proximidade? Aquilo era comum entre amigos? Ou apenas ocorreu por conta de minha doença? Não compreendendo ao certo o que se passava entre nós, eu não sabia quando ligar... nem se deveria ligar. Afinal, se o loiro tinha um namorado (e eu estava disposto a botar isso de vez na minha cabeça), creio que o certo é que ele ficasse mais tempo na companhia dele, ainda mais quando o objetivo de Hyoga é fazer com que Isaac melhore. Portanto, eu tinha de conhecer meu lugar, respeitar limites. Tudo bem que eu não sabia exatamente quais eram os nossos limites, mas então, na falta de uma noção exata, o ideal era importunar o russo o mínimo possível.

Esse era o normal, certo? Dois amigos que trabalham, têm uma vida corrida... Sim, isso era o normal. Não seria correto eu querer ligar para ele mais que três vezes, em um único dia, por exemplo. Mesmo acontecendo coisas em meu trabalho que me fizessem sentir uma vontade gigantesca de contar a Hyoga. Como quando Hayashi apareceu para me pedir ajuda com um trabalho, pela primeira vez. Senti um desejo imenso de contar ao loiro, porque aquilo me pareceu uma valorização inédita do meu trabalho. Era a primeira vez que um colega fotógrafo me pedia ajuda.

O mesmo ocorreu quando passei em frente a uma livraria e entrei, porque vi que haviam lançado a continuação de um livro sobre o qual havíamos falado. Naquela hora, cheguei a pegar o telefone para falar com o loiro. Mas mudei de ideia. Por fim... às vezes, à noite, enquanto jantava... eu sempre tinha vontade de ligar para ele. De simplesmente perguntar como havia sido seu dia. De saber o que ele estava fazendo...

Olhei ao meu redor. Era noite e eu estava tão solitário em meu apartamento como nunca antes. Não havia serviço pendente, porque foi assim que preenchi meus dias: trabalhando até não poder mais, só para não ficar pensando no russo. Suspirei chateado. Nunca tinha sentido tanto a falta de alguém assim...

Abro minha despensa para ver o que tem para comer. E, para minha surpresa, nada. Depois de uma semana com Hyoga ali, tinha ficado meio mal-acostumado. Sempre tinha algo para comer. Agora, no entanto... só um pacote de macarrão instantâneo.

Bom, fazer o quê... vai isso mesmo. Quando coloco a água para ferver, rio pensando no que Hyoga diria se soubesse que eu estava voltando a me alimentar de macarrão instantâneo. E súbito, uma ideia. Por que imaginar? Eu poderia ligar. Era um assunto que faria algum sentido...

Na verdade, fazia tanto sentido quanto todos os outros assuntos que me deixaram tentado a ligar para ele em outras ocasiões durante a semana, mas eu sempre me segurei porque me entretinha com trabalho. Acho que agora, na falta de algo para ocupar minha mente, o desejo de falar com ele foi mais forte e venceu. Pego o celular e disco um número já muito conhecido meu e espero que ele atenda, sentindo uma empolgação fora do comum tomar conta de mim, pelo simples fato de que vou falar com Hyoga.

_Eu não quis admitir durante toda a semana, mas senti muito a falta de Ikki. Mas não como estava sentindo agora, na solidão da noite. Isaac voltou a falar comigo, mas ainda não está totalmente normal, continua me evitando, talvez ainda mais que antes. Estou assistindo a um programa qualquer na televisão, e a todo momento me pergunto como seria a minha noite, se Ikki estivesse ali. Enquanto vou até a cozinha pegar outro pote de sorvete, ouço meu telefone tocar. Meu coração aos pulos me avisa, antes mesmo que eu olhe o nome piscando no visor. É uma ligação de Ikki. __**- Alô.**_

**- Oi, pato.** - falo sentindo a voz tremer de leve. Que ridículo. Por que isso agora? É só o Hyoga. Droga. É justamente porque é o Hyoga. **- Eu estava preparando meu jantar e achei que ia gostar de saber o que vou comer. **- falo sorrindo como um bobo, enquanto coloco o macarrão na água fervente.

_**- Sério? E o que o chef está preparando?**__ - brinco, sentindo-me ansioso pelo simples fato de falar com Ikki._

**- Macarrão instantâneo!** - respondo sentindo-me mais leve. Falar com o russo tem esse efeito em mim. **- E nem pense em me criticar. A culpa é sua; me deixou largado, não veio abastecer a minha despensa... deu nisso.** - nessa brincadeira, um pouco de verdade. Demonstro, sem querer, que senti sua falta.

_**- Por que não ligou antes? Eu também senti falta de abastecer a sua despensa...**__ - sorri. __**- Você precisa se alimentar melhor. Mesmo quando eu ou seu irmão não estamos por perto, frango.**_

**- Tá bom, pato. Você tem razão. Eu vou tentar melhorar minha alimentação, está bem?** - engraçado. Quando Esmeralda me repreendia a respeito do mesmo assunto, eu nunca respondia de forma tão tranquila assim. **- Mas, por agora, tem que ser macarrão mesmo, porque é a única coisa que eu tenho aqui.** - fico em silêncio alguns instantes, percebendo que estava meio sem assunto agora. Esquisito. Na semana em que ele ficou aqui comigo, assunto nunca nos faltava. Será que essa semana sem nos vermos direito mudou tanto as coisas? **- E você? O que está fazendo de bom?** - perguntei, tentando manter a conversa. Eu não queria desligar o telefone.

_- __**Estava assistindo TV e tomando sorvete, não tenho nada de interessante pra fazer...**__ - Ouvir a voz de Ikki me escancarou uma verdade: eu estava louco de saudades dele. Queria que voltássemos a passar algum tempo juntos, como antes. Sei que deveríamos aproveitar este afastamento natural que está ocorrendo, para esquecermos de vez aquela noite, mas não consigo ver a praticidade disto. Já não consigo mais ser frio e sensato, quando se trata de Ikki. Olho a minha volta e percebo minha real situação. Estou em casa sozinho, acabando com um pote de sorvete e conversando comigo mesmo, quando poderia estar curtindo a companhia de uma pessoa incrível. E daí, se era difícil me controlar na presença dele? Eu poderia fazer um esforço maior, se isso significava estar ao seu lado. Decidido, resolvo tocar num assunto há algum tempo esquecido. __**- Ikki, lembra daquele ensaio que combinamos? Ainda está de pé?**_

**- Lembro, claro.** - senti um nervosismo forte na hora em que ouvi a palavra "ensaio", mas até que consegui disfarçar bem. **- Está de pé, sim. Lógico.** - tentava ao máximo manter a naturalidade daquela conversa. Mas não conseguia esquecer o que Hyoga havia dito desse ensaio. Ele queria um ensaio sensual. Céus, um ensaio sensual... **- Você ainda quer que seja eu quem fotografe, então**? - que pergunta idiota! Se ele perguntou, era óbvio que queria! Porém, essa é a minha falta de tato decorrente de não saber como agir. Normal, quando se trata de mim.

_**- Claro que sim! Você é o melhor fotógrafo que eu conheço!**__ - olho para o sorvete em minha mão e me envergonho, pois quero estar incrível para as fotos, ou seria para Ikki? Levanto-me e guardo o pote na geladeira. __**- Quando e onde podemos fotografar?**__ - não escondo minha afobação, apenas disfarço o real motivo. Estou animado por ter desculpas para vê-lo, simples assim._

**- Podemos marcar para amanhã. Como é domingo, tem um estúdio que vai estar vazio. Eu conheço bem o pessoal lá e eles me devem alguns favores.** - sinto o nervosismo crescer dentro de mim. **- Se estiver livre amanhã, por volta das cinco da tarde... Acho que consigo arrumar tudo e deixar pronto para começar uma sessão com você nesse horário.**

_- __**Amanhã está ótimo! A gente se encontra lá, aqui ou na sua casa? **__- pergunto, olhando-me diante de um espelho e analisando se estou bem o suficiente para o ensaio. _

**- Você pode me encontrar lá? Eu vou mais cedo, para deixar tudo pronto para a sessão... Te passo o endereço e a gente se vê lá.** - agora, estava tão nervoso que me via até ansioso para desligar. Manter minha voz tranquila e natural estava exigindo demais de mim.

_**- Ok.**__ - pego caneta e papel e anoto o endereço que ele me passa. Minhas mãos estão trêmulas, para a minha surpresa. __**- Então, acho que é isso, não é? A gente se vê amanhã... Boa noite, Ikki.**_

**- Boa noite, Hyoga.** - desligo o meu celular e finalmente respiro fundo. Acho que tinha até me esquecido de respirar nos momentos finais dessa ligação. Eu ia ver Hyoga de novo e estava ansioso como um adolescente bobo que marca um encontro com seu primeiro amor. Sorri de leve. Talvez, eu não estivesse tão distante disso...

Ligo para os meus conhecidos, a fim de cobrar de volta os favores que me deviam e, conforme já esperava, vou ter o estúdio disponível para mim a partir das três e meia. Perfeito. Dava para preparar tudo antes de o russo chegar. Agora, era só descobrir como eu iria me controlar. Porque um ensaio sensual... depois de descobrir que não estou conseguindo segurar bem o que sinto... depois de ver, mais uma vez, que meus planos de "apenas amizade" parecem ir se tornando cada vez mais insustentáveis... Ah, esse ensaio poderia me dar problemas. Por isso, eu precisava incorporar meu lado mais profissional possível. E eu sabia que era capaz. Eu sou um fotógrafo excelente, consigo colocar o trabalho acima de questões pessoais, não consigo?

Bom, acho que é o que eu iria descobrir amanhã...

* * *

**Continua...**


	17. Incontrolável

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Incontrolável**

_Parei meu carro diante de um galpão. Conferi novamente o endereço no papel, apesar de não ser realmente necessário, já que logo vi o jipe de Ikki estacionado bem próximo. Respiro fundo, pego minha mochila e saio do carro. A cada passo que dava em direção ao estúdio, sentia meu coração martelar mais forte no peito. A porta não estava trancada e hesitei um pouco antes de entrar, mas finalmente o fiz depois de um minuto. O lugar era grande e não vi Ikki de imediato. Havia diversas araras de roupas espalhadas, um painel no centro, alguns refletores no chão, tripé para a câmera e alguns guarda-chuvas com mais refletores._

_ Avistei Ikki do outro lado, enchendo algumas garrafas com água. __**- Oi, frango!**__ - minha voz soou mais baixa do que o normal, devido ao nervosismo. __**- O que está fazendo?**_

**- Oi, pato.** - olho para o lado e vejo aquele loiro aparecendo, estonteante. Por que ele fica fazendo isso? Por que sempre consegue parecer mais bonito a cada vez que eu o vejo? **- Está pronto para o seu ensaio? **- termino de encher as garrafas e caminho na direção do russo, com um sorriso enigmático.

_**- Acho que sim!**__ - mordo o lábio inferior, demonstrando um pouco de meu nervosismo. __**- Então, pra que é isso?**__ - aponto as garrafas, e logo depois enfio as mãos nos bolsos._

**- Vem aqui que eu te mostro.** - o russo se aproxima, um tanto temeroso. Ele deve estar se perguntando por que enchi tantas garrafas com água. Bom, a melhor forma de explicar é mostrando, em vez de falando. Por isso, assim que ele fica frente a frente comigo, abro uma das garrafas que estava cheia e viro sobre ele, deixando que a água caia sobre os cabelos loiros e escorra por todo seu corpo.

_**- O que... Frango!**__ - repreendi, extremamente surpreso com a atitude dele._

Eu sorri diante do seu susto. Está certo; eu poderia muito bem ter explicado antes, preparado o loiro para o que eu iria fazer... Mas se tivesse feito isso, perderia a chance de ver o russo com essa cara. E boa parte da nossa relação estava embasada nessas provocações, nessas peças que gostamos de pregar um no outro... **- Estou te preparando para o seu ensaio.** - respondo com toda a naturalidade do mundo. Aproveito para levar a mão aos cabelos dourados e dou uma sacudida neles, deixando um ar mais selvagem que, com aquele aspecto molhado, levou exatamente ao resultado que eu buscava: sensual. **- Olhe-se no espelho. Veja se não ficou bom.** - aponto para um grande espelho que fica em um dos cantos do galpão, e começo a levar as garrafas até perto de onde vamos tirar as fotos. No meio do galpão, há um painel branco que servirá de fundo para as fotos. Já havia colocado alguns refletores no chão e posicionado a iluminação do modo como imagino que será interessante fotografar o Cisne.

_Olho-me no espelho e vejo que o resultado ficou muito bom. Não me acho tão bonito quanto dizem, mas, nesta ocasião, tenho de admitir: eu realmente fiquei sexy. __**- Certo, o que eu faço agora?**__ - pergunto a ele, um tanto quanto sem jeito. __**- Você quer que eu tire isto?**__ - aponto minha camisa social branca._

**- Não.** - respondo sem olhar para ele, arrumando meu equipamento. **- Apenas desabotoe alguns dos botões e deixe a camisa meio aberta.** - prossigo enquanto vou preparando minha Nikon D300, colocando uma lente 70-200 mm nela. **- Afinal, sensualidade é um jogo de mostrar e esconder. Não queremos mostrar tudo. O objetivo aqui é provocar... não é mesmo? **- termino de preparar minha câmera e olho para o loiro, com um sorriso jovial.

_**- É, o objetivo é provocar, sim. Só não sei quem...**__ - sorri e abri a metade dos botões da minha camisa. __**- Então, devo fazer alguma pose em particular?**__ - agora que estava ali, eu via o quanto minha ideia tinha sido idiota. Eu estava sem jeito, completamente travado. Não sabia o que fazer. __**- Desculpe, Ikki. Eu acho que não levo jeito pra isso...**__ - murmurei e sorri sem jeito, tirando a franja do rosto e evitando seu olhar._

**- Você vai provocar a lente da minha Nikon.** - respondo, mantendo meu sorriso e me sentindo algo orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Estava conseguindo me manter profissional, apesar de Hyoga estar tão... Ok, quase perco meu foco. **- Você não vai fazer poses, Hyoga. Você não precisa disso para ser sensual.** - vejo o russo ainda parecendo um pouco tímido, enquanto ele se coloca na posição que lhe indiquei. - **Meu objetivo não é tirar de você posições vulgares. Não é isso que você quer, lembra?** - enquanto vou falando, posiciono a iluminação, organizando a luz principal, a de preenchimento e a de fundo. Ao arrumar a luz de fundo, fico momentaneamente em dúvida. Eu poderia virá-la para o painel, dando mais destaque ao fundo, para contrastar bem com o loiro. Por outro lado, se eu virasse essa luz para bater nos cabelos de Hyoga, eu traria o destaque para ele e o fundo poderia ficar mais em segundo plano, mesmo. É, essa opção era a ideal. Resolvo então fazer uso dos refletores do chão. Usaria um pouco de meia-luz também. Analiso, por fim, como a luz está refletindo em Hyoga e arrumo o guarda-chuva para melhorar a captura da luz pela minha lente.

Pego então a minha Nikon e fico de frente para o loiro: **- Aja naturalmente, Hyoga. Olhe com aquela intensidade característica sua e deixe que eu faço o resto. Eu sou um excelente fotógrafo e sei captar o que for do modelo que posa pra mim.** - pisco jovialmente para ele, tentando deixá-lo menos tenso.

_- __**Sabe o que ajudaria? Algo pra beber...**__ - ri. __**- Ok, vamos lá**__. - digo, ainda um pouco sem jeito. No início, eu apenas fiquei parado ali, olhando para a câmera com um semblante sério. Então, Ikki colocou um CD pra tocar, para que eu ficasse mais relaxado e começou a bater as primeiras fotos, brincando e tentando me descontrair o tempo todo. Foi aí que me dei conta do que realmente estava fazendo ali. Eu só queria passar algum tempo com ele, divertir-me sem maiores preocupações. O meu foco ali não era na câmera, mas sim no homem por trás dela. A partir daí, comecei a me soltar mais, rindo, brincando e realmente me divertindo. Uma ótima música começou a tocar. Daquelas com batida forte, em que é impossível ficar parado ao ouvir. Dancei, primeiro de forma contida e depois completamente à vontade._

Quando percebi que Hyoga se soltava, as fotos, que já estavam sendo boas, começaram a ficar ainda melhores. Eu não parava, a cada instante ele me proporcionava tantas boas opções que, como fotógrafo, eu percebi que estava diante de um talento natural**. - Tá ótimo, pato... Vira um pouco de lado... Assim! **- E eu ia tirando tantas fotos que me via inebriado por aquele momento, empolgado em juntar algo que sei fazer tão bem com aquele loiro que agora se via tão... apaixonante. **- Vira de costas e olha por cima do ombro. Isso!** - ele pegava rápido o que eu queria e o ensaio estava fluindo maravilhosamente bem. Então, depois de um tempo, interrompi a sessão por um minuto. **- Espera um pouco, é que eu preciso trocar a lente da câmera.** - coloquei então uma lente 50 mm na minha Nikon e, preparado para a segunda parte, peguei outra garrafa d'água e entreguei a ele. O loiro achou que era para beber e eu ri: **- Não, pato... Nessa segunda parte da sessão, eu quero umas fotos diferentes. Quero você virando a garrafa no rosto, nos cabelos, no peito. Como se você estivesse com calor e buscasse se refrescar.** - percebi que o russo pareceu ficar um pouco tenso, como no começo do ensaio**. - Já reparei que você demora um pouco pra entrar no clima... mas não se preocupe. Já imaginava isso, e enchi várias garrafas. Uma hora, você se solta e vai ficar bem legal, você vai ver. Podemos?** - indago, já me dirigindo à minha posição.

_ Eu me senti mal, pensando que o estava desapontando. Não que ele tenha dito de uma forma pejorativa, pelo contrário. Mas meu desconforto não durou muito tempo, pois logo tomei uma resolução. Eu mostraria a ele e a mim mesmo o quanto posso entrar no clima. Abri completamente minha camisa, joguei a cabeça pra trás e despejei a água da garrafa, que escorreu por meu rosto e molhou todo o meu peito. Dancei no ritmo da música, olhei para sua câmera como se não houvesse qualquer objeto me impedindo de ver seus olhos, ajoelhei-me e voltei a me molhar. Ainda no chão, arqueei o corpo e retirei completamente minha camisa, olhando diretamente para a câmera. Ikki tinha razão ao dizer que o objetivo era provocar. Mas, ao contrário, do que pensava, eu não queria provocar a lente da Nikon, mas sim o próprio Fênix._

_ Eu queria desencadear reações nele, mesmo que não soubéssemos como lidar com isto depois. Posar para Ikki estava mexendo comigo, me excitava ao ponto de perder a noção do que fazia. Eu, sempre tão frio e controlado, agora estava descaradamente me insinuando._

Que contraste. Tanta água em cena e eu nunca senti minha garganta tão seca. Eu tinha dito para o loiro entrar no clima e ele, pelo visto, mergulhou de cabeça nisso. E conseguiu me deixar atordoado. Meu lado profissional continuava funcional, de modo que eu tinha certeza de que as fotos ainda estavam saindo boas. Entretanto, agora havia uma diferença. Eu não conseguia olhar para aquele loiro e ver apenas um modelo. Não, agora eu via claramente... aquele era o Hyoga, o homem que vinha me fazendo perder o controle de mim mesmo, que tinha modificado minha vida de uma forma que eu não compreendia... era o homem que eu desejava com um tesão que nunca tinha sentido antes. Incontrolável. Por isso, as fotos agora eram tiradas de uma forma mais passional. Eu clicava e clicava e dizia que ele continuasse, que ele se virasse, que olhasse e que fizesse tantas outras coisas que eu mesmo já não sabia o que queria arrancar dele, ao certo. Eu começava a ser mais impulso que razão. Os movimentos dele, cada vez mais ousados, exigiriam que um bom fotógrafo interrompesse a sessão para mudar o posicionamento da iluminação, mas naquele instante, eu não queria parar, e as fotos estavam vindo mais cruas, mais selvagens. Por meio da câmera, eu devorava aquele homem que me provocava, atiçava, fazendo sentir que fogo corria em minhas veias. Eu pedia que ele continuasse, e ele continuava, com aqueles olhos presos aos meus apesar de haver uma lente entre nós. Eu nunca havia ficado tão excitado assim, muito menos em se tratando de trabalho.

Mas, naquele instante, era como se eu já soubesse... tinha deixado de ser trabalho.

_Todos os meus sentidos estavam aguçados, minha razão e coerência jaziam esquecidas em algum canto de minha mente. Eu me sentia quente e excitado como jamais estive na vida, e poderia jurar que senti cada gota d'água escorrer pelo meu dorso nu, assim como o ar encher meus pulmões descompassadamente. Sabia que Ikki se sentia da mesma forma, não dava pra negar a energia sexual que tomou conta do galpão. Eu o queria mais do que já quis alguém na vida, e não pude mais me controlar. Não queria, tampouco. Sentado sobre meus calcanhares, levei meus dedos à boca e acariciei meus próprios lábios, com uma expressão de deleite. Num instante depois, estendi o braço na direção de minha presa e, fazendo um gesto com os dedos, chamei-o pra mim._

Nem que eu quisesse, conseguiria me segurar. E, a bem da verdade, eu não queria me segurar. Eu já sabia que ele estava me seduzindo, não sei exatamente quando me dei conta disso, mas eu sentia que aquela atração entre nós era agora tão palpável que mais parecia uma onda, magnética, energética, que me sugava e arrastava para mais e mais perto de Hyoga. Eu queria aquele homem que estava na minha frente, que me olhava em um delírio sensual que me colocava insano; insano por agarrá-lo, beijá-lo, devorá-lo, fazê-lo meu por inteiro. Por isso, quando ele me chamou, quando ele fez aquele gesto mínimo, eu não pensei. Minha Nikon foi colocada na mesa ao meu lado e, muito rápido, comecei a andar na direção dele, a passos largos, certeiros, já abrindo a minha camisa, em um desejo selvagem de sentir aquela pele molhada contra a minha. Ao chegar perto o bastante, agarrei o loiro com fome daquele corpo, levei minha mão à nuca dele e trouxe seu rosto para o meu, demandante, imponente, em um beijo enfurecido, irracional, apaixonado.

_ Ikki me pressionou contra seu corpo e eu me entreguei. Desmanchei-me em seus braços e colei minha boca na dele, abrindo-me rapidamente para acomodar a língua que se insinuava em meus lábios. Beijava-o com sofreguidão, saudoso daqueles lábios, daquele gosto maravilhoso. Eu não queria pensar nas consequências, nem no que faríamos depois. Poderia me arrepender mais tarde, mas neste momento eu só me importava em matar minha vontade de ter aquele homem pra mim._

A minha boca estava sedenta e minha língua entrava por entre os lábios do russo com furor, eu o queria para mim, e eu o queria inteiro, agora. Eu já não era muito conhecido por fazer uso da razão, sempre me deixei guiar mais por impulsos. E o Hyoga sabia atiçar esse meu lado animal como ninguém, então... Eu ia jogar tudo pro alto, mesmo. Apertei vigorosamente o corpo dele contra o meu, sentindo a urgência de um contato total entre nós. Eu precisava sentir cada milímetro daquele pele, que estava tão arrepiada, contra a minha. Parti o beijo e passei a dar atenção ao pescoço do russo, que comecei a lamber, chupar e sugar de uma forma que, mesmo se aquela não fosse uma zona erógena do Cisne, como eu já tinha descoberto ser, ela se transformaria em uma agora, por indução forçada. E enquanto me deliciava com a curva de seu pescoço, eu trouxe Hyoga para meu colo, fazendo com que ele envolvesse minha cintura com as pernas e sentasse sobre minha ereção dura. Quando o coloquei sentado ali, fiz questão de pressionar seu quadril contra o meu, porque eu queria que ele sentisse o que tinha feito comigo. Alcancei meu intento, porque arranquei um gemido dele nesse momento e sorri, buscando ver o desejo também em seus olhos.

_Meus gemidos eram cada vez mais frequentes, eu me agarrei em seus ombros e deixei que explorasse meu corpo como bem entendesse. Rebolei em seu colo e logo estava implorando por mais contato. Afastei-me apenas o suficiente para retirarmos o suficiente de nossas roupas, permitindo o bastante para o contato necessário desejado. Logo estávamos atracados novamente, comigo de volta ao colo dele, mas desta vez sentindo nossas ereções se esfregarem uma à outra sem qualquer tecido entre elas. Segurei seus cabelos e o forcei a me olhar. Gostaria de dizer algo sobre o que este momento realmente significava, mas nada saiu. Forcei sua cabeça um pouco mais para trás, e mordi seu queixo, lambendo logo em seguida._

Já estava me sentindo enlouquecido com o loiro rebolando em meu colo e eu senti que precisava de mais, de muito mais que apenas aquilo. A minha fome, o meu desejo, o tesão que dominava todo o meu corpo me deixaram completamente incapaz de me conter. Eu tinha Hyoga comigo, em meus braços, beijando-o, mordendo-o e chupando-o, deixando marcas por toda aquela pele branca, mas isso não parecia o bastante. Eu queria senti-lo mais profundamente, queria enterrar-me dentro dele, possuí-lo completamente. Por isso, sem desfazer o contato, deitei o corpo dele contra o chão gelado e molhado e percebi que ele se arrepiou com esse contraste do frio com seu corpo ardente. Não disse nada, apenas voltei a beijar sua boca, oscilando os beijos com mordidas em seus lábios. Enquanto isso, começava a ondular meu quadril e esfregava de forma ainda mais dolorosamente prazerosa meu membro duro contra o dele, dizendo nessa linguagem corporal o que eu queria dele.

_Envolvo o quadril de Ikki com minhas pernas, compreendendo e aceitando prontamente o seu pedido mudo. __**- Eu quero você...**__ - sussurro, enquanto sinto sua ereção roçar minha entrada. Agarro sua bunda e o forço de encontro a mim, demonstrando a urgência que está me desestruturando completamente. Beijo seu pescoço, o ombro, o peito... Mordo seu maxilar e sei que vou deixar marcas ali, mas não me importo. __**- Entra em mim, Ikki. Me fode até eu perder os sentidos!**__ - digo, apertando-o com tanta força, que as pontas dos meus dedos ficam brancas. Eu beijo sua boca convidativa com igual furor, completamente extasiado, hipnotizado... Neste momento sou instinto puro, sem qualquer vestígio de racionalidade. Ikki começa a me penetrar com cuidado, mas forço-o novamente ao meu encontro e logo sinto seu membro completamente dentro de mim. Eu urro de dor, prazer, desejo e total descontrole._

**- Ca...ralho, pato!** - eu solto, por entre os dentes, ao sentir que penetrava o loiro de uma única vez. Eu não estou muito capacitado para pensar agora, mas me lembro de ele ter dito algo sobre nunca fazer isso a não ser que... Abro um sorriso safado e vejo o rosto dele, afogueado, olhos enevoados e entreabertos, ofegante. Ele disse para nunca fazer isso a não ser que o outro pedisse. Pois ele pediu. Então não vou me segurar.

Começo a meter nele com força, liberando todo meu lado mais selvagem. - **Porra, Hyoga... por que você é tão gostoso assim?** - eu falo, com a voz entrecortada, enquanto dou embestidas cada vez mais furiosas, me aprofundando nele com tanto ardor que logo sinto tocar aquele ponto especial, que me deixa ainda mais louco por ver a cara de prazer de Hyoga. Sinto-me insaciável e agora eu só quero que ele grite mais, que me aperte mais contra si, que enlouqueça tanto quanto eu: **- Fala o meu nome, Hyoga... Eu quero ouvir você gritando o meu nome, só o meu... **- invisto vigorosamente contra ele e sinto meu corpo tão sensível quanto nunca antes.

**- Pede, vai...** - abro os olhos, e sinto o suor escorrendo por entre meus olhos. Encaro o Cisne com uma expressão lasciva e sorrio para ele: **- Me pede pra te foder gostoso, vai...**

_**- Ahhh, Ikki! Me fode, vai! Quero te sentir em mim por dias!**__ - eu gemia e urrava, mal conseguia respirar de tanta excitação. Procurava algo em que segurar e não encontrava nada, somente o piso frio. Agarrei-me novamente a Ikki, abraçando-o com força e gritando seu nome sem parar. Nunca tinha vivido algo assim, tão animalesco, com um parceiro. As investidas de Fênix em meu corpo me deixavam zonzo, com a boca seca e totalmente entregue em seus braços. Naquele momento, eu pertencia a ele, sem pudor algum. _

_ Ofegante, Ikki saiu de dentro de mim. Seus olhos eram pura luxúria, quando ele se ajoelhou e sentou sobre seus calcanhares. Ele agarrou meu quadril e eu acariciei meu próprio peito, sentindo-me extremamente quente. Ikki elevou meu quadril e apoiou-o em suas coxas, voltando a me estocar nesta posição. Cruzei minhas pernas em suas costas, enquanto as mãos dele me puxavam de encontro à sua ereção, em investidas ora longas e profundas, ora em ângulos diferentes. Comecei a acariciar meu próprio pênis e senti meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Minha visão ficou nublada e meus dedos do pé se contraíram, sinal de que eu estava próximo demais do meu clímax, ou de um desmaio, talvez. Forcei-me a manter os olhos abertos e consegui distinguir cada nuance da expressão de prazer de Ikki. Saber que eu era a causa de tanto prazer me deixava ainda mais excitado. Ficamos assim, olho no olho, não sei por quanto tempo. Podem ter sido apenas segundos, mas senti-lo me penetrando enquanto me olhava com aquele misto de desejo e carinho foi como estar no paraíso. Meus gemidos aumentaram e eu já não conseguia mais manter meus olhos abertos. Chamei seu nome outra vez e murmurei o quanto aquilo era delicioso, o quanto ele era maravilhoso. Meus músculos se contraíram e eu gozei, numa explosão tão intensa que cheguei a sujar meu peito e queixo. Ikki não demorou muito a vir, gritando meu nome e me segurando-me colado a ele até que se esvaziasse por completo. Ele soltou meu quadril e saiu de mim, mas me segurando em seu colo. Ikki então lambe meu queixo e meu peito, recolhendo minha semente e compartilhando-a comigo num beijo quente._

Beijei Hyoga demoradamente, sentindo que, aos poucos, meu corpo ia voltando ao normal. Finalmente, com minha respiração tranquilizando-se, meus sentidos voltaram a perceber o que ocorria ao meu redor. A música agitada continuava ressoando pelo local, o chão gelado e úmido contrastava com o meu corpo ainda quente... Eu estava sentado sobre meus calcanhares e mantinha Hyoga em meu colo, envolvido por um abraço cálido. Nossos corpos permaneciam colados e eu era capaz de sentir as batidas de seu coração se acalmando no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Acomodei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e sussurrei em seu ouvido: **- Você está bem? **- foi a primeira e única pergunta que irrompeu em minha mente naquele momento.

_**- Estou ótimo, frango.**__ - minha voz soava baixa e bastante rouca. __**- Isto foi fantástico...**__ - completei, acariciando suas costas. - __**E você?**_

**- Eu...** - como eu me sentia? Eu me sentia bem, como nunca antes em minha vida. Simples assim. **- Eu estou bem, também.** - limitei-me em responder, mantendo meu rosto ainda escondido em seu pescoço. **- Só estou ainda... assimilando o que aconteceu aqui.** - murmuro.

_**- Desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim...**__ - eu busco uma explicação convincente em minha cabeça, em vão. Tudo o que aconteceu veio de forma tão natural, que não havia explicações. Embora me desculpasse com Fênix, eu não me sentia culpado pelo que aconteceu, muito menos me arrependia. Mas não era hora de dizer isto a ele, não até saber como ele se sentia._

Permaneci alguns segundos imóvel, em silêncio, o queixo sobre o ombro de Hyoga e o olhar vagando sem rumo pelo galpão. Terminei apertando o corpo dele ainda mais contra o meu, suavemente. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem o que fazer. Mas não queria soltá-lo, não queria que ele se afastasse de mim o mínimo que fosse naquele momento. Era tão estranho; como podia ser que, naquele instante, tudo fosse tão confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo e perfeito? Não; eu não queria ter de pensar, queria apenas me entregar àquela sensação e ficar assim, por tempo indeterminado...

Entretanto, como não poderia deixar de ser... a realidade cai sobre nossas cabeças, sob a forma de um som que agora ressoava estridente pelo galpão. Era o celular de Hyoga.

_Não me levantei de imediato. Provavelmente era Isaac ligando e, apesar de ser o primeiro contato dele desde a briga com Ikki, eu não queria me mover de onde estava. O telefone chamou sem parar, prova de que meu namorado não desistiria. Respirei fundo, dei um selinho na boca de Fênix e me levantei. __**- Desculpe, se eu não atender ele vai continuar insistindo...**__ - caminhei até minha mochila e peguei o celular. _

_**- Sim?**__ - atendi sem muita paciência. _

_**- Oi, meu amor! Onde você está?**__ - para a minha surpresa, Isaac me trata com um carinho impressionante e infundado. _

_**- Não sou eu quem deveria perguntar isto? Onde você esteve, Isaac?**__ - esbravejo, muito mais por ter sido interrompido que por chateação com o sumiço dele._

_**- Estava por aí, Hyoga. Dando um tempo com os meus amigos... **__- ele se explica, mas não me convence. _

_**- Tanto faz. O que você quer?**__ - retruco, sem esconder minha irritação. _

_**- Conversar. Pode vir me ver esta noite? **__- Isaac pergunta de forma doce. _

_**- Verei o que posso fazer.**__ - respondo, sem dar mais espaço para conversas. Digo tchau e desligo o telefone, voltando a me aproximar de Ikki em seguida. Não soube se me seria permitido sentar sobre seu colo, então apenas me sentei de frente para Fênix. __**- Ele quer conversar, depois de sumir por tanto tempo.**__ - digo em voz baixa e sem encará-lo._

**- Seu namorado parece que sabe a hora certa de te ligar. **- respondo me levantando e começando a buscar minhas roupas, que estavam largadas pelo chão. - **Bom, se ele quer conversar, acho que você tem de ir, não é?** - minha voz não é irônica, nem maldosa. Apenas triste. **- Quem sabe, ele pode estar querendo fazer as pazes.** - começo a me vestir e evito olhar para ele.

_**- Então... Esta é mais uma coisa para esquecermos?**__ - pergunto, referindo-me a nossa transa. __**- É isso?**__ - permaneço sentado, ainda tentando assimilar o que está acontecendo._

Já tinha fechado o zíper da calça jeans e agora começava a vestir minha camisa. **- Eu não sei, Hyoga.** - falo com sinceridade, ainda sem olhar para ele. **- Eu nunca estive tão confuso em minha vida.** - sou sincero e finalmente crio coragem de olhar para ele. **- Isso que aconteceu aqui... eu não sei como chegamos a isso, mas eu não consigo me arrepender. Como poderia querer esquecer?** - termino de abotoar alguns botões, deixando boa parte da camisa aberta, sem me preocupar demais. - **Mas a gente não devia... devia?** - passo a mão pelos meus cabelos revoltos. - **Pensei que conseguiríamos manter nossa amizade se evitássemos falar sobre aquela noite, mas, pelo visto, o simples fato de estarmos na presença um do outro nos leva a isso...**

_**- Eu também estou confuso. Sei que deveria me sentir culpado, Ikki, mas não consigo. Eu não sei o que fazer, de verdade.**__ - também visto as minhas roupas, compreendendo que nossa situação não mudará. Fênix precisa de tempo pra pensar e se decidir; não me aceitará esta noite, nem com o melhor argumento do mundo. _

_- __**Eu tenho que ir agora, frango.**__ - aproximo-me dele, sorrindo. Levo minha boca até sua orelha direita e sussurro: - __**Eu ainda posso te sentir dentro de mim...**__ - acaricio o rosto de Ikki e beijo seus lábios, numa carícia rápida, mas cheia de significados. Eu o quero mais do que como um amigo e espero ter deixado isto claro. __**- Até mais, Ikki!**__ - jogo a mochila em meu ombro e saio do galpão, tão leve que pareço caminhar nas nuvens._

Vejo Hyoga deixando o galpão e permaneço em pé, parado, olhando na direção em que ele saiu.

Sinto como se houvesse tanto sobre o que pensar, mas simplesmente não consigo me ater a nenhum pensamento específico. A incrível sensação de bem-estar que ficou, após esse último beijo que ele me deu, inunda meu corpo por inteiro e não dá espaço para mais nada.

Eu sei; ele está indo falar com Isaac. Eles tinham coisas para discutir, precisavam conversar sobre aquele incidente entre mim e o finlandês.

Já sabia, de certa forma, o resultado dessa conversa. Isaac se desculparia, Hyoga aceitaria... esse namoro deles, esquisito como é, continuaria.

Contudo... não me sinto mal. Esquisito. É a primeira vez que consigo pensar no loiro indo ver Isaac sem me morder de ciúmes. E o motivo me parece tão claro agora...

Por que eu tive tanta raiva antes? Por que me deixei levar pelo ciúme e inveja do ex-marina, da forma como fiz? Eu sou muito estúpido mesmo, para não ver algo que estava bem na minha cara o tempo inteiro.

Eu não sou o outro. Céus, por que demorei tanto para perceber isso? Eu não sou o outro!

Tudo o que vivenciamos até aqui, todas as angústias por não podermos ficar juntos é por conta de o russo ser comprometido, sim. Hyoga não pode abrir o jogo e ficar comigo porque isso levaria o finlandês a uma atitude ainda mais destrutiva que essa que ele já vem tendo. O loiro precisa tentar preservar Isaac, até descobrir algum meio de auxiliá-lo a sair desse buraco que a vida dele se tornou.

É verdade, Hyoga precisa estar com Isaac por se importar com ele, por se preocupar com ele... Mas não é com ele que esse Cisne quer ficar.

Como fui idiota! Hyoga deixou isso tão claro pra mim! Ele quer ficar comigo. Por conta dessa vontade, ele foi capaz de ir contra sua forma sensata e fria de agir e me propôs que fôssemos amantes. Quando eu voltei atrás, e quando pedi que deixássemos tudo o que tinha acontecido para trás... eu vi claramente nos olhos dele o quanto ele não queria que isso acontecesse!

Eu tinha ficado confuso porque não havia compreendido verdadeiramente o que ele me pedia. Talvez, nem o russo tenha percebido exatamente o que estava me pedindo.

Porém, agora eu sei.

Eu não sou o outro. O outro é o Isaac. Hyoga quer estar comigo, mas precisa que eu permita que ele continue com o finlandês até que Isaac esteja preparado para seguir sozinho. O loiro não estava querendo me usar, ou me deixar apenas com as migalhas de seus sentimentos. Na realidade, quem está recebendo essas migalhas é o ex-marina...

Em parte, o russo deve se sentir culpado por não conseguir amar o namorado justamente num momento em que ele necessita tanto de seus cuidados. Por isso, não o larga. É o mínimo que o loiro sente que deve fazer.

Por esse motivo, também, ele ficou tão zangado quando tripudiei em cima do problema do Isaac. Afinal, eu tinha tudo ali. Hyoga queria estar comigo, confiava em mim, e seus melhores sentimentos estavam sendo dedicados para mim. Logo, não havia por que me deixar levar pelas provocações do ex-marina. Eu estava por cima; por que me incomodar com as manifestações desesperadas de alguém que estava por baixo? Por que me deixar abater por alguém que, em grande parte, agia daquela forma cruel por justamente estar perdendo tudo o que eu estava ganhando?

De fato. Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar. Mas, na época, eu não havia percebido nada disso. Naquela época, eu fui tão tolo que achava que a situação era inversa. Pensava que quem tinha tudo, que quem tinha Hyoga, era Isaac. Como eu estava cego...

Suspirei. Eu era uma pessoa muito ruim por me sentir feliz diante da descoberta que acabava de fazer? Bem, ao menos, ela me servia de algo: já não sentia raiva, ciúme ou inveja de Isaac. Agora, eu tinha um pouco de pena. E até aceitava razoavelmente bem o fato de o loiro ter de ceder parte do seu tempo para estar com ele.

Olho ao meu redor e meu corpo parece finalmente despertar. Meus braços e pernas enfim reconhecem meus comandos e começo então a organizar minhas coisas, arrumando meu equipamento e guardando tudo que havia usado do estúdio em seu devido lugar. Limpei o chão, e deixei tudo do modo como havia encontrado quando cheguei.

Pego todas as minhas coisas e abandono o galpão. Coloco tudo no banco de trás do meu jipe e, olhando para o céu, vejo que é uma noite maravilhosamente estrelada. Abro um imenso sorriso. Não posso me conter. Estou me sentindo muito bem, não só por conta do que havia acabado de vivenciar com Hyoga, mas também por causa da epifania que acabava de me acometer.

Eu estava decidido. Não iria me afastar. E não queria mais apenas a amizade de Hyoga. Aliás, começava a me indagar se, algum dia, fomos apenas amigos. Afinal, acho que sempre houve algo mais entre nós, apesar de não nos darmos conta disso. Não digo que fosse somente tensão sexual, embora reconheça que esse loiro seja um tremendo tesão ambulante... Mas é que o russo sempre teve algo que me fez bem, que sempre fez com que eu apreciasse sua companhia, nem que fosse apenas para nos provocarmos, naqueles jogos tão nossos.

Tenho plena consciência de todos os problemas que poderão surgir a partir daí. Não será fácil; não será mesmo. Aliás, havia grandes chances de tudo isso se transformar em uma verdadeira catástrofe. Não estou exagerando... quando se mistura fogo e gelo, o resultado costuma ser uma catástrofe ambiental. É como o derretimento das calotas polares, que levam à inundação e destruição de tudo ao seu redor...

Seria esse o nosso caso? Minha relação com Hyoga poderia ser tão destrutiva assim?

Meneio a cabeça. Eu não tenho como saber. E esse negócio de ficar antecipando os problemas que podem ou não surgir apenas traz sofrimento desnecessário. Não podemos combater lágrimas que ainda não vieram. Há coisas que simplesmente não estão sob nosso controle.

Na vida, há muito de inevitável... incontrolável...

E, em vez de tentar lutar contra o que não se pode evitar... contra o que não se pode controlar... É preciso viver. Viver intensamente o que a vida oferece.

Não era sempre que acontecia de a vida me presentear. Ainda mais me dando alguém que finalmente parecia me entender...

Alguém que me fazia descobrir, enfim, quem eu era.

Não, eu não era mais o cavaleiro de Fênix. E nem queria ser. O destino da fênix é muito triste. Ela é imortal, mas sua imortalidade tem um preço. Ela precisa se afastar de todos, precisa ser só nesse mundo, pois enquanto ela é capaz de renascer de suas próprias cinzas, todo o resto é apenas consumido por esse fogo.

Eu não queria mais me afastar e ser isolado. Não queria mais ter medo de me aproximar. E Hyoga me mostrava que era possível estar com alguém e fazer bem a essa pessoa.

Não quero mais ser fênix. Troco, de bom grado, a imortalidade característica de minha constelação protetora por um sentimento que talvez seja efêmero, mas que faz a vida valer a pena.

Sei que se entrar de cabeça nisso com Hyoga, corremos o risco de sermos descobertos. E, isso ocorrendo, sei como o mundo me verá. Eu serei o outro, aos olhos deles. Aquele que destruiu uma relação. Que se aproveitou da fraqueza de uma pessoa que não tinha condições de lutar. Eu seria o elemento da discórdia.

Mas não me importo. Contanto que, aos olhos dele, eu seja visto como o que sou, verdadeiramente... Então tudo estará certo. Não preciso ser compreendido pelos outros. Apenas necessito de Hyoga. Se ele estiver presente em minha vida, então o inferno se transformará em paraíso.

Entro no meu jipe e giro a chave na ignição, dando a partida. Sorrio com a lembrança de sua carícia em meu rosto antes de partir. Tão significativa, tão certa...

Aprecio o céu noturno e estrelado uma vez mais. Piso fundo no acelerador e ligo o rádio, sentindo vontade de me libertar, de sentir aquele momento em toda a sua plenitude, desejando vivenciar intensamente a sensação gostosa que tomava conta de mim.

Começa então a tocar uma música de que gosto muito. Aumento o volume, deixando-o bem alto, e vou dirigindo meu jipe, sem rumo certo, enquanto sinto uma serenidade sem tamanho apossar-se de mim:

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que conseguirei alcançar

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

E tudo que posso sentir é este momento

E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida

E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba

Eu só não quero sentir sua falta essa noite)

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Quando tudo é feito para não durar

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**

(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão

Ou contra o momento de verdade em suas mentiras

Quando tudo parece ser como nos filmes

É, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo)

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Quando tudo é feito pra não durar

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)

... Sim, estava decidido. Eu não deixaria que ele saísse da minha vida. Não importava o que viesse a acontecer, eu não poderia perdê-lo.

Até porque, se eu o perdesse, perderia a mim mesmo. Afinal, Hyoga era o único que havia, enfim, descoberto quem eu era...

O único que sabia quem era, de fato, Ikki Amamiya.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

** N/A (Mamba Negra):**

Gente, hoje esta fic está completando um mês! Temos muito a comemorar: estou muito melhor da tendinite; A fic está tomando um rumo muito bacana e o principal: O retorno que estamos recebendo. Já ultrapassamos as 100 reviews, com apenas um mês! Acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto estou empolgada com isso! Só tenho a agradecer a vocês, que estão sempre deixando seus comentários por aqui. E aproveito para pedir aos leitores invisíveis que se manifestem, pois suas opiniões são super bem vindas!

Um beijão a todos que estão acompanhando!

Mamba.

**N/A (Lua Prateada):**

Pois é, pessoas... Como disse a Mamba, esse é um capítulo comemorativo e muito especial! Marca um mês, desde que começamos com essa ideia meio maluca que, para nossa agradável surpresa, deu muito certo! Uma fanfic que surgiu como brincadeira se transformou numa parceria que deu super certo! Até agora, encontramos dificuldades para acreditar que as pessoas estejam realmente gostando tanto! Nunca recebemos tantos reviews para uma fic e isso nos empolga a querer fazer sempre o nosso melhor!

Bom, não foi planejado, – aliás, nada nessa fic é planejado – mas, sem querer, deu certo! O capítulo 17, que está saindo do forno no dia 17 de dezembro, exatamente um mês depois de termos começado esse projeto, é um dos mais importantes. Bastante decisivo, pois é a partir de agora que podemos começar a chamar nossos dois lindinhos de casal, pra valer.

Fora isso, foi um capítulo em torno do qual criamos algumas expectativas básicas. Por isso mesmo, quisemos caprichar. Esperamos que o resultado seja do agrado de todos!

Quanto aos detalhes referentes ao ensaio fotográfico, queria agradecer, de coração, à ajuda da MillaSnape, que costuma fotografar como hobby, e nos ensinou o básico do básico. Espero não ter escrito alguma besteira... mas se isso tiver ocorrido, a culpa é minha, porque a MillaSnape ensinou direitinho; eu é que sou meio lesada mesmo... rs!

Aproveitando o ensejo, resolvi que, por ser um capítulo especial, caberiam aqui algumas contribuições interessantes de algumas pessoas que acompanham nossa fic. Por isso, aproveitei a metáfora do fogo X gelo, ocasionando uma catástrofe ambiental, feita pela Alexia-Black.

Outra contribuição muito válida veio da lucy_black. Além da expressão "tesão ambulante" para o Hyoga, ela sugeriu que colocássemos alguma música na fic, só para passar um pouco mais de emoção. Entendi perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, porque eu AMO colocar músicas nas minhas fics. E havia já uma música que eu queria muito pôr nessa fic, quando possível. Bem, aproveitando o momento, encaixei a canção aqui.

Para quem tiver interesse de ouvi-la, a música chama-se "Iris", do Goo Goo Dolls. Como já tenho o costume de fazer, vou deixar um vídeo com essa música no meu perfil, para o caso de alguém resolver ouvir enquanto lê.

No mais... obrigada pela companhia, pessoas! Um mês com essa fic... e espero que venha muito mais pela frente!

Beijos!

Lua.


	18. O pedido

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18: O pedido**

_Ao entrar em casa, mantenho um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu sei da situação complicada em que estou me metendo, mas não sou capaz de desfazer a sensação gostosa que toma conta do meu corpo e culmina com meu sorriso. Estar com Ikki foi tão maravilhoso e perfeito, que nada pareceria mais certo que estar nos braços dele. Minha vontade é voltar correndo para aquele galpão e exigir uma resposta no mesmo instante. E não uma resposta qualquer, mas aquela que eu espero ouvir. Eu quero que ele me diga sim, quero que me aceite, me espere... Sei que não posso forçar a barra, principalmente em se tratando de Ikki, mas a ideia de ser rejeitado por ele é realmente desesperadora._

_ Tranco a porta atrás de mim e me assusto ao ouvir a voz de Isaac, vinda do sofá: _

_**- Por que o sorriso?**__ - ele pergunta e eu imediatamente tento disfarçar. _

_**- Nada, apenas me lembrei de uma piada que ouvi hoje. Pensei que você me esperaria no seu apartamento.**__ - não fui ao encontro dele. Em vez disso, caminhei em direção ao banheiro, mas fui interceptado por Isaac. _

_**- Aonde vai?**__ - ele me diz, enlaçando minha cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto segura uma lata de cerveja com a outra._

_**- Vou tomar um banho, estou suado.**__ - explico, desvencilhando-me de seu braço. _

_**- Eu quero conversar.**__ - Isaac exige e eu paro por um instante. _

_**- Eu vou tomar um banho, depois conversamos, Isaac.**__ - não posso simplesmente sentar-me e conversar com ele, não quando o cheiro de Ikki ainda está impregnado em mim, meu corpo ainda marcado pelos vestígios de nosso orgasmo. Entro no banheiro e tomo meu banho, sem ser interrompido por meu namorado. Vou até meu quarto e visto uma roupa qualquer, mantendo uma toalha sobre os ombros. Quando saio do quarto, Isaac está parado diante da porta, esperando por mim:_

_**- Então... Agora você está pronto pra conversar?**__ - ele pergunta, guiando-me até o sofá. Sentamo-nos de frente um para o outro, mas não conseguimos nos encarar. _

_**- Por onde você andou, Isaac?**__ - pergunto de forma amena, sem qualquer vestígio de cobrança em meu tom de voz. _

_** - Já te disse, eu estive por aí com meus amigos...**__ - ele responde, olhando pra baixo. _

_**- Será sempre assim? Quando os problemas aparecerem, você vai correr para seus amigos, em vez de conversar comigo?**__ - questiono, enquanto seco meus cabelos. _

_ - __**Você escolheu o Ikki, ficou do lado dele! O que eu deveria fazer?**__ - ele esbravejou, olhando em meus olhos pela primeira vez. Ouvi-lo dizer que eu havia escolhido Ikki foi estranho, já que isto era mais verdade do que ele poderia imaginar. Senti-me culpado, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. __**- Ficou claro que o seu amiguinho tinha preferência, então decidi cair fora!**__ - Isaac insiste, tentando arrancar alguma resposta de mim. _

_**- Olha, você provocou o Ikki. O que ele te disse foi uma estratégia de defesa, você sabe muito bem!**__ - retruquei, esforçando-me terrivelmente para não escancarar toda a verdade. Doía-me não ser honesto, mas sabia que revelar os meus sentimentos e atos recentes provocariam uma dor muito maior em Isaac._

_ - __**Só você mesmo, Hyoga, pra defender aquele idiota!**__ - ele resmunga, jogando a lata vazia no chão. _

_**- Engraçado, muitos dos meus amigos dizem o mesmo de você...**__ - foi o tiro de misericórdia. Não queria mais falar deste assunto, e esperava que Isaac compreendesse meu intento. _

_**- Nós estamos bem?**__ - ele pergunta, aproximando-se de mim e segurando minha mão. Senti um nó na garganta, e me imaginei como um monstro. Apertei a mão dele de volta, tentando afastar o pensamento de que eu era um idiota por omitir o que estava de fato acontecendo. _

_**- Eu quero te ver bem, Isaac. Sabe disso, não é? Quero que você seja feliz...**__ - digo com sinceridade. _

_**- Você costumava me fazer feliz, lembra? Quando eu estava inteiro, você se empenhava bastante nisto.**__ - ele diz, tentando aumentar a culpa que sinto. _

_**- Eu continuo me empenhando, Isaac. Mas as coisas mudaram de lá pra cá; não tem como voltar ao que éramos. Você já não é o que era... Precisa se cuidar mais, se tratar, buscar a felicidade que tanto quer. Não podemos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.**_

_**- Você vai me ajudar a melhorar, Hyoga?**__ - ele pergunta, abraçando-me. _

_**- Eu sempre estive aqui, Isaac. Quem tem que se ajudar agora é você. **__- concluo, aceitando o beijo que ele me dá logo depois. Só então percebo o quanto esta situação será difícil. Sinto-me traindo o Ikki. Até quando eu conseguiria estar com Isaac, beijando-o, abraçando-o e aceitando seus carinhos, sem demonstrar o quanto me sinto incomodado?_

_**- Eu vou embora. Só passei aqui pra conversar com você... É aniversário do Rui, lembra dele?**__ - eu concordo com um aceno de cabeça. É claro que eu me lembro do cara que passou uma noite inteira me cantando. __**- Quer ir?**__ - Isaac pergunta. _

_**- Não, prefiro ficar por aqui. Não estou muito pra festas, hoje...**__ - foi a melhor desculpa que arranjei. Ou seria melhor dizer que não estava interessado em passar uma noite inteira vendo-o beber e se drogar até cair? _

_**- Sendo assim, eu já vou.**__ - Ele se levanta, acaricia meu rosto e deixa meu apartamento._

_ Logo depois que ele saiu, fui me deitar. Rolei de um lado para o outro na cama, mas não consegui dormir. As horas iam passando e eu estava inquieto; por mais que tentasse, não conseguia conter minha ansiedade e apreensão. Pensei em ligar para Ikki, cheguei a pegar o celular, mas não tive coragem. Não queria pressioná-lo, de forma alguma. Voltei a fechar os olhos, decidido a ficar quieto até dormir, quando ouço meu telefone tocar. Tateio o criado mudo, ainda de olhos fechados e pego o meu celular. Quando finalmente olho no visor, meu coração falha uma batida. Era o nome de Ikki, que piscava em minha frente._

_ Trêmulo, eu atendo a ligação: __**- Alô?**_

**- Alô? Pato? Desculpe te ligar a essa hora, eu... Você estava dormindo?**

_**- Oi, frango! Eu não estava dormindo, não se preocupe com a hora.**__ - olho no relógio e vejo que já são quase duas da manhã._

** - Ah, que bom. Eu deveria ter pensado mais antes de te ligar, mas você sabe que eu tenho esse costume de agir primeiro, pensar depois... Enfim... Você está ocupado agora?**

_**- Não, por quê?**_

**- Então... se eu dissesse que quero te ver agora... Você toparia?**

_**- Claro que sim!**__ - respondo de uma vez, curioso demais para saber o que Ikki estava aprontando e louco para vê-lo novamente. __**- Na sua casa?**_

**- Na verdade, eu estou na frente do seu prédio. Importa-se em descer para me encontrar?**

_**- Desço em cinco minutos. É só o tempo de me vestir...**__ - levanto-me e vou aos tropeços até o guarda-roupa. Olho rapidamente à procura de uma roupa simples, mas apresentável. Escolho uma camiseta branca com calça preta de algodão. Ajeito meus cabelos rapidamente e desço._

A noite continuava maravilhosa. O céu estava tão aberto e a lua tão iluminada, que as ruas estavam até mesmo claras. Eu estava já há algum tempo ali, parado em frente ao prédio de Hyoga, criando coragem para o passo que estava prestes a dar. Não; minto... eu não estava criando coragem. Eu já estava muito certo do que queria e do que pretendia fazer. Na verdade, eu estava tomando fôlego... Afinal, quando se decide dar o passo que vai mudar sua vida em definitivo, é preciso respirar fundo. Esse passo será tão largo que é quase um salto...

Quando me vi finalmente pronto, tomei o celular em minhas mãos e liguei para o russo. Somente ao ouvir a voz levemente sonolenta dele é que eu parei para me dar conta: Já eram quase duas horas da manhã! Estava tão entretido arrumando tudo que eu nem vi o tempo passar. E minha ansiedade também não me permitiu notar como já era tarde (ou cedo, depende do ponto de vista). Mas agora eu percebia; as ruas estavam vazias e isso possivelmente contribuía para minha leveza de estado de espírito. Eu ouvia meus pensamentos com nitidez e me sentia bem diante do que eles me diziam.

De qualquer forma, ouvir a pronta aceitação do loiro em me ver encheu-me de satisfação. Estava do lado de fora do meu jipe e recostei-me nele. Pensei em acender um cigarro enquanto esperava Hyoga, cheguei a tirar o maço do bolso do meu casaco preto. Porém, percebi que eu não precisava de uma tragada para relaxar. O simples fato de saber que eu veria aquele homem que mexia com todos os meus sentidos de uma única vez já era o bastante para me deixar entorpecido. A sensação de saber que estaria com ele em minutos era o suficiente para me trazer uma agradável sensação de bem-estar, daquelas de que não se precisa de mais nada para ficar simplesmente bem. Aliás, eu me sentia tão feliz, tão embriagado desse sentimento, que achei bom as ruas estarem desertas. Ali, naquele momento, não havia espaço para mais nada... apenas para mim, para essa felicidade inebriante...

... e para aquele loiro que acabava de aparecer na rua, fazendo com que eu abrisse um sorriso amplo assim que nossos olhares se encontraram.

_Aproximei-me, sem conter o sorriso. __**- Oi, Ikki.**__ - falei de forma calma, quase sussurrando. Meu coração, a essa altura, já estava aos pulos no peito. - __**O que você está fazendo aqui?**__ - sorri ainda mais, sem esconder o quanto a surpresa me tinha sido agradável._

**- Oi, Hyoga.** - retribuí o sorriso. **- Eu vim te convidar para um passeio. Vamos?** - pergunto com um sorriso enigmático, indicando com os olhos para que ele entre no meu jipe.

_Assenti apenas com um aceno de cabeça e entrei no jipe. __**- O que você está aprontando?**__ - perguntei, incapaz de conter minha curiosidade por mais tempo._

Dei a partida e coloquei o jipe rapidamente em movimento. Senti o vento fresco da madrugada contra meu rosto e cabelos e me senti bem. Sorri e olhei para Hyoga de esguelha: **- Eu nunca apronto nada, pato. **- ri um pouco. **- Você sempre espera o pior de mim, não é mesmo? **- brinco, provocando de leve, já com meus olhos na pista. **- Eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa.** - respondo, sabendo o quanto estou sendo vago. Porém, há momentos em que, realmente, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras e eu queria fazer tudo certo, da melhor maneira possível. Com minhas respostas evasivas, percebo que o russo aceitou e se calou, mas vi claramente que ele sorria. E o sorriso dele me trazia um conforto que nunca imaginei ser possível sentir.

Enfim, paro o carro em frente um mercado 24 horas. Olho para o loiro e, com um sorriso cheio de significados, digo: - **Vamos. Temos que comprar algumas coisas.** - e saio do carro, esperando que ele faça o mesmo.

_Estava cada vez mais surpreso, mas desci do carro sem pestanejar. Confio nele, e não importa o que faremos, se passarmos algum tempo juntos, já valerá a pena, seja qual for o resultado de tanto mistério. __**- Você sabe que eu não me deixo levar assim por ninguém, não é?**_

**- Sei.** - respondo, cheio de satisfação, esperando que ele se coloque ao meu lado, para caminharmos lado a lado. **- Mas acontece que eu não sou ninguém**. – finalizo. Atravessamos rapidamente o estacionamento vazio, onde o único veículo presente era o meu jipe, e entramos no mercado. Uma atendente sonolenta assiste a algum programa que passa na TV e nem parece dar importância para o fato de entrarem dois clientes. Peguei duas cestinhas e entreguei uma ao loiro: **- Aqui. Preciso da sua ajuda. Não tenho comida em casa e você disse que me ajudaria a reabastecer minha despensa, lembra?** - falo com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se passar na casa de Hyoga para trazê-lo ao mercado a fim de me ajudar a fazer compras fosse a coisa mais corriqueira em nossas vidas.

_- __**É impressão minha, ou você é mais folgado do que pensei?**__ - ri, tratando de encher minha cestinha com comida de verdade, pois sei que Ikki dificilmente faria o mesmo. __**- A situação está feia assim, a ponto de você me arrastar de madrugada pra fazer compras? Acabou o miojo da despensa?**__ - provoquei._

**- Acabou.** - respondo enquanto vou colocando coisas supérfluas na minha cesta, vendo como Hyoga me lança um olhar entre repreensivo e divertido, a cada produto que vou tirando das prateleiras. **- Mas isso é bom.** – pauso um pouco. **– Sabe... Eu sempre mantinha um pacote ou outro na despensa, de modo que nunca parecia me faltar nada, dava pra matar a fome... Só que, depois da sua temporada lá em casa, você preencheu meus armários com tantas coisas boas que eu fiquei mal-acostumado. Até me esqueci do meu hábito de sempre levar um pacote de miojo pra casa, para repor o que eu comeria no mesmo dia. Daí, aconteceu que nem eu te falei naquela ligação... chegou uma hora em que tudo o que você tinha comprado acabou e eu só encontrei, lá no fundo do armário, um pacote que eu tinha comprado antes de adoecer e de você acampar no meu apartamento.** - apanhei uma lata de castanhas e passei os olhos pelo rótulo, apesar de não estar realmente concentrado naquilo. **- Aí, hoje, depois de voltar do estúdio, eu cheguei em casa e senti muita fome. E minha despensa estava vazia. **- virei-me para o loiro e encarei seus olhos firmemente. **- Eu podia perfeitamente fazer o que sempre faço. Vir até esse mercado 24 horas, comprar mais um pacote de macarrão instantâneo e matar minha fome naquele momento. Quando precisasse novamente, compraria outro. Contudo, eu me vi diante de um problema.** – ri de mim mesmo. **– Eu não queria mais apenas isso. Por isso, resolvi ir atrás de você. A única pessoa que eu deixei encher a minha despensa de coisas que eu nem achava que precisava antes, mas que agora descobri serem essenciais na minha vida. **– sorri serenamente para ele.

_Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já ouvi, e definitivamente não esperava por isso. Senti vontade de beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e não soltar tão cedo, mas me contive. Sorri de volta e dirigi minha atenção para as compras, mais uma vez. Entretanto, antes de virar as costas, disse: __**- Você pode me chamar quando quiser, Ikki. É um prazer te ajudar com a despensa.**_

Não respondi; apenas agradeci com os olhos. E logo já havíamos pegado o suficiente para eu me alimentar decentemente por uma semana. Fomos até a moça no caixa e enquanto eu pagava, entabulei conversa com o loiro sobre meu site. Apenas algumas perguntas técnicas sobre o que ele achava de algumas ideias que eu havia tido; enfim... uma conversa informal, para preencher o momento, mas que não foi constrangedora nem embaraçosa. Estávamos à vontade na presença do outro e percebíamos isso. Já de volta ao meu jipe, continuamos falando a respeito do site até que, finalmente, o loiro percebeu que eu não estava indo para o meu apartamento. Meu jipe começava a subir um aclive, depois de passar por uma cerca que estava um tanto desgastada em uma determinada parte, permitindo-me a passagem com meu carro. Fomos subindo por uma estrada de terra, em meio a arvores num lugar nada iluminado. Mas não havia necessidade de luz artificial ali. Além de a noite estar bastante clara, eu já conhecia bem aquele caminho e poderia seguir por ali de olhos fechados. Quando finalmente chegamos à parte mais alta, estacionei o carro e saí do veículo. Dei alguns passos à frente e alcancei uma árvore que ficava à beirada de uma ladeira íngreme. Apoiei-me nela e, dali, era possível ver praticamente toda a cidade. Tínhamos uma vista privilegiada, sendo possível perceber a noite bela e estrelada caindo por sobre a cidade e suas luzinhas coloridas que ficavam lá embaixo. Olhei para Hyoga, que saiu do carro e veio se juntar a mim. Apontei com os olhos para esse cenário maravilhoso e perguntei: **- E então? Reconhece?**

_Reconheci de imediato. __**- Foi aqui que você tirou nossa foto preferida!**__ - sorri, um pouco atordoado por estar ali. __**- É tão lindo, Ikki. **__- também encostado à árvore, eu me aproximei um pouco mais, encostando meu braço no corpo de Ikki._

Fiquei feliz em ver que ele rapidamente soube onde estávamos. Aquilo era significativo para mim. Senti seu braço tocar de leve em meu corpo e, com uma naturalidade que não sabia explicar de onde vinha, passei meu braço por cima dos ombros dele, e o acolhi junto ao meu peito, sem dizer nada. Fiquei olhando para a noite, para a cidade, com os olhos perdidos por um tempo. Até que, súbito, comecei a falar. **- Muitas vezes, eu acordava de madrugada sem conseguir dormir. Daí, resolvia ir àquele mercado comprar algo. Normalmente, macarrão instantâneo, pó para café, cerveja e castanhas. **- eu sorri e entreguei a ele as castanhas que havia comprado, e que tinha tirado do carro ao sair. **- Então eu vinha pra cá e ficava aqui, observando tudo isso... sentindo tudo aquilo que você definiu tão bem no meu apartamento quando foi ver meu portfólio. Eu vinha, abria uma lata de castanhas e ficava comendo, perdido em um monte de pensamentos que nunca me levavam a lugar algum... mas eu gostava. **- olhei para o loiro, com um sorriso maroto em minha face. **- Esse aqui sempre foi um lugar só meu. Mas eu queria te dar algo em troca...**

_Eu me senti tão confortável apoiado em seu peito, que aquele parecia ser o lugar ao qual eu pertencia: os braços de Ikki. Aceitei um pouco de castanha e continuei ouvindo sua explicação, adorando cada minuto ao lado dele. Por fim, quando Ikki me olhou e alegou que a minha presença ali era uma forma de retribuição, fiquei confuso. __**- Algo em troca de quê?**__ - perguntei._

Joguei uma porção de castanhas na boca, enquanto meus olhos continuavam fixos naquela noite incrível. **- Em troca de ter me trazido de volta à vida.** - sorria sem dificuldades para Hyoga, simplesmente eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir perto dele. **- Se bem que minha retribuição é pequena, mas foi o que consegui pensar em te dar como meio de compensá-lo pelo que fez. Em troca de me dar minha vida de volta, eu estou te dando uma das partes mais bonitas dela, que é quando eu venho aqui...** - levei minha mão aos cabelos loiros e fiz uma carícia, retirando suavemente sua franja dos olhos claros. - **... e normalmente fico a noite toda...** - aproximei meu rosto em um trajeto que já me parecia tão conhecido, tão familiar e tão meu. **- ... até o sol nascer.** - beijei aquela boca sem pressa, envolto por uma serenidade que me dominava intensamente. Demorei-me o quanto quis a explorar aqueles lábios, a sentir aquele gosto, a memorizar o sabor daquele beijo. Quando senti-me razoavelmente saciado, parti o beijo, afastando-me delicadamente do seu rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos: **- Mas não é o que vamos fazer hoje. Topa vir comigo para mais um lugar?** - pisquei jovialmente para ele.

_**- S-Sim.**__ - gaguejei, ainda zonzo com as palavras, o beijo, o carinho e o significado daquele momento. Eu obtive minha resposta, exatamente a que eu mais desejava, e o mundo tornou-se perfeito, mesmo que fosse apenas por um instante. Amanhã, os problemas continuariam, mas por hoje eu não preciso me preocupar com mais nada além do homem que tão bem me faz. - __**Eu topo ir pra qualquer lugar com você...**__ - sorri, acariciando seu rosto e roubando um rápido beijo._

Eu sabia que, quando Hyoga disse não se deixar levar por qualquer um, ele estava falando sério. O russo sempre foi muito racional, centrado, não era do tipo que costumava se deixar levar por momentos. Por isso, eu gostava de ouvir quando ele dizia ter essa confiança tão cega em mim. Eu sabia bem o quanto isso era importante, o quanto significava para ele. **- Ótimo. Então vamos.** - voltamos ao jipe e, em breve, já estávamos nos aproximando do meu prédio. Durante esse percurso, não falamos mais nada e era como se qualquer palavra nesse momento pudesse sobrar. O momento e as ruas vazias daquela madrugada já estavam preenchidos por nós dois e parecia que o mundo inteiro se tornava um lugar só nosso. Eu mantinha uma mão no volante, mas o outro braço estava por cima dos ombros do loiro, não desfazendo mais o contato com ele. Quando chegamos, deixamos o veículo e tomamos as sacolas com as compras em nossas mãos e rumamos para dentro do edifício. Quando nos vimos dentro do elevador, foi que enfim eu disse algo**: - Hyoga, aquele dia... na paint party do Shun... Eu nunca pedi desculpas apropriadamente pelo que fiz. Eu não queria que tivesse me visto daquela forma. Eu não queria que me visse como o que eu era no passado.**

_- __**Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Entendi suas ações naquele di**__a. - sorri, demonstrando que realmente não via razão para desculpas._

**- Você pode até ter entendido, mas eu realmente não queria que tivesse presenciado aquilo.** - vejo que o elevador chega ao oitavo andar e as portas se abrem. **- Quando estou com você, me sinto uma pessoa melhor. E naquele dia, enquanto pintávamos o ateliê do Shun, eu me sentia essa pessoa. Só que aí, apareceu aquele cara e...** - respirei fundo. Não gostava nem de lembrar. **- Eu me perdi e acabei fazendo aquela estupidez. Enfim, eu queria mesmo pedir desculpas, por mais que você diga que elas sejam desnecessárias.** - retiro a chave do bolso do casaco e enfio na fechadura. **- Aliás, queria pedir outra coisa também.** - giro a chave e abro a porta do meu apartamento. Havia deixado a porta da varanda aberta e a brisa gostosa que vinha de fora logo chegou até nós. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, mas a sala inteira estava iluminada pela luz da lua. Eu entro e dou passagem para o loiro que logo percebe como, em frente a uma das paredes da sala, mais precisamente a que tem meu relógio do gato Félix, estão um monte de folhas de jornais espalhados, forrando o chão. E, próximos à parede, latas de tintas e pincéis. **- Quer me ajudar na minha paint party?** - pergunto com um sorriso discreto, enquanto fecho a porta após ele entrar, ainda sem acender a luz, como se essa artificialidade do mundo moderno fosse desnecessária diante da luminosidade proporcionada pela própria noite.

_Definitivamente, era uma madrugada de muitas surpresas. Perdi a fala, emocionado por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia parar de sorrir e minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. __**- Eu adoraria.**__ - foi tudo o que consegui dizer e então caminhei até a parede indicada. __**- Você vem?**__ - pergunto, ao vê-lo parado me olhando fixamente._

**- Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria pedir**. - eu falo, enquanto caminho até ele, sem deixar de encará-lo. **- Podemos esquecer?** - percebo um olhar receoso do loiro, por isso, emendo rápido. **- Esquecer o que falei depois de ter estragado a festa do meu irmão? Podemos esquecer o que falei naquele bar, a briga com o Isaac?...** – suspiro e me abaixo para pegar os pincéis no chão, para entregar um a ele.

_**- Sim, nós podemos. Com exceção dessa tarde no estúdio, eu não me importo de esquecer o resto.**__ - mordo o lábio inferior e pego o pincel que Ikki oferece. _

** - Bom, se vamos esquecer, então me faça aquela pergunta de novo. Me faça aquele pedido para que eu responda e a gente possa começar direito dessa vez.**

_**- Eu quero você comigo, Ikki. Não consigo bancar o amigo fiel, quando o que mais quero é me jogar nos teus braços e te encher de carinho. Eu sei que tenho problemas demais na bagagem, e vou compreender se você simplesmente me enxotar daqui... Mas eu te peço uma chance, frango. Apenas uma chance, pra provar que sou o cara perfeito pra você.**_

- **É muito mais do que eu esperava ouvir.** - sorrio, meio sem-graça, e me aproximo até estar perto o bastante. **- Nem precisava ter comentado a respeito da bagagem. Eu já sei disso, muito bem.** - falo mais sério. É impossível fingir que esse detalhe não me incomoda. **- E quanto ao seu pedido, eu não posso te dar essa chance, Hyoga.** - rio, um pouco, como se falasse sobre algo absurdo. **- Você não precisa dela, pato. Já me provou que é a pessoa mais perfeita que poderia existir para mim.**

_Sem esperar nenhuma outra palavra, abraço-o e beijo sem pressa, certo de que agora tenho todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-lo. Acaricio seus cabelos, sua nuca, costas e ombros, apertando-o contra meu corpo._

Sinto que está tudo em seu devido lugar e descubro que sentir-me em paz, como me sinto agora, é ainda melhor do que eu pensava. Afasto-me um pouco do loiro e sorrio. **- Vamos fazer isso dar certo, pato. Se formos sempre sinceros um com o outro, acho que não teremos problemas. **- faço um gesto para que ele me acompanhe até a parede, para começarmos a pintar. **- Por exemplo... isso aqui não foi um mero pretexto, você realmente vai me ajudar a pintar isso aqui.** - falo em tom de brincadeira, abrindo as latas e revelando uma grande variedade de cores ali.

_**- Está brincando, não é? Eu te ajudei a fazer compras e agora vou ter que pintar sua parede também?**__- apesar da reclamação, logo começo a pintar. __**- Espero que saiba que pretendo ser bem recompensado por isso...**_

- **Eu nunca brinco em serviço, russo. **- sorrio divertido. **- E você reclama demais e cobra demais, sabia disso? Nem sei se merece tanta confiança assim...** - brinco e começo a pintar a parede em um tom azul escuro. **- Hyoga, o que o Isaac queria conversar com você? **- pergunto em um tom mais sério, enquanto dou as primeiras pinceladas na parede branca.

_**- Ele queria se entender comigo. Ultimamente tem sido assim, ele faz as besteiras, some por um tempo e depois volta pedindo desculpas. **__- respondi sem rodeios, enquanto o ajudava com a pintura._

- **Então vocês se entenderam, não é? **- meu tom não era amargo, apesar de um pouco triste. **- Ele ficou muito zangado de você ter me defendido naquele dia?** - perguntei, enquanto continuava a pintar. Eu não falava como quem sonda ou tenta preparar uma armadilha de palavras. Apenas queria saber o que tinha se passado. Se eu estava com Hyoga pra valer, acho que precisava ficar completamente a par da situação.

_**- Não sei se nos entendemos, Ikki. É estranho demais explicar... Ele pediu desculpas, eu aceitei, nosso compromisso ainda está de pé e ainda tenho a intenção de ajudá-lo.**__ - resumo a história. __**- Por que está perguntando isto?**_

- **Eu só queria entender como funciona a relação de vocês.** - respondo com sinceridade. **- Você se incomoda que eu pergunte essas coisas? Prefere não falar a respeito?**

_**- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, eu sempre serei sincero com você. Apenas me preocupo, se há amargura e desconfiança por trás de suas palavras. Não quero que se sinta enganado por mim, Ikki. **__- paro de pintar por um instante, para olhar em seus olhos._

- **Eu não me sinto enganado.** - falo com tranquilidade. **- E não há nem amargura nem desconfiança. Na verdade, queria saber mais porque queria ver se tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar o Isaac a sair dessa vida que ele vem levando. **- noto um olhar curioso de Hyoga. **- Não; pato. Não virei um bom samaritano do dia pra noite. Mas é que, quanto antes conseguirmos ajudá-lo...** - deixo o final da frase em aberto, porque era óbvio o que eu queria dizer, o que eu realmente esperava alcançar tão logo o finlandês ficasse bem. Fico alguns segundos em silêncio e interrompo essa quietude momentânea apontando as tintas coloridas: **- Depois eu vou querer salpicar a parte de baixo da parede com essas cores todas. Como se estivesse vendo aquele cenário de cima da colina direto da minha sala. Como se fossem as luzes da cidade, debaixo de todo esse céu que estamos pintando aqui.**

_Agradeci mentalmente pela mudança de assunto. Tenho receio de ser franco demais com Ikki, e perdê-lo por uma palavra ou frase mal-interpretada. __**- Vai ficar lindo!**__ - respondi de forma empolgada. __**- Mas me esclarece uma coisa: quando você diz salpicar, quer dizer isto aqui? **__- com um movimento do pincel, respingo tinta em sua camisa e começo a rir._

**- Ei! **- olho para baixo e vejo minha camisa com os respingos de tinta. **- Você não tem noção do perigo, pato?** - Faço um olhar ameaçador, enquanto abro um sorriso sedutor. **- Eu vou te perdoar só dessa vez, porque acredito que esteja com sono e cansado, por isso não está pensando direito...** - vou até ele, abraço-o e beijo aquela boca risonha. Uma de minhas mãos começa a levantar um pouco a camisa dele, causando-lhe arrepios. E então, a mão que ainda segurava o pincel aproveita para dar uma pincelada na parte recém-descoberta de suas costas. **- Foi você quem pediu por isso! **- solto-o e começo a rir alto, dando alguns passos para trás e apreciando a expressão de susto do loiro.

_**- Isto foi um golpe tão baixo, frango...**__ - demonstro um falso desapontamento, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. __**- E você vai pagar por isso! **__- ri, voltando a atacá-lo com o pincel cheio de tinta._

**- Você não devia me provocar, pato!** - rio, tentando me defender das pinceladas dele, e busco revidar, mas conseguindo apenas pintar um pouco do seu rosto. **- Já esqueceu que, em qualquer embate, você sempre perde de mim?** - brinco, apesar de estar visivelmente perdendo nessa batalha de tintas.

_Quando me dei conta, já estávamos rolando pelo chão, sujando um ao outro. Paro de pintá-lo e me afasto um pouquinho, permanecendo deitado de costas no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. __**- Ai, meu Deus! Olha o que eu fiz com você! **__- digo sorridente, observando a quantidade de tinta que Ikki tem espalhada pelo corpo. __**- Desculpa, acho que me empolguei.**_

Estava também deitado, rindo e me divertindo como raramente acontecia. Então me virei de lado, apoiando meu rosto na mão e o cotovelo no chão. Vejo Hyoga rindo e é incrível como aquele sorriso lhe caía tão bem. Ao ouvi-lo falar sobre meu corpo, olho para mim mesmo e constato minha situação. **- É, você fez um estrago...** - volto a fitá-lo. **- Mas tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu tomo um banho.** - aproximo meu rosto e beijo de leve aquela boca tão sorridente. **- Adoro ver você assim.** - falo, consciente de que devo estar parecendo um bobo apaixonado.

_**- Você me deixa assim.**__ - acaricio seu rosto calmamente, ainda sorrindo. __**- Eu me sinto tão leve, quando estou com você...**__ - olho em seus olhos por um instante, antes de beijá-lo novamente__**. - Bom, é melhor pintarmos logo esta parede, se quisermos terminar ainda hoje!**__ - digo assim que apartamos o beijo, já me levantando e voltando a pintar a parede._

**- Eu estou cansado.** - volto a me deitar no chão, estirando os braços, sentindo meu corpo relaxar. Tinha sido um dia cansativo, pois eu tinha me preparado desde cedo para o ensaio com Hyoga... e, depois do ocorrido no galpão, eu me sentia tão vivo que a adrenalina não me deixava sentir qualquer cansaço, porque eu precisava ver e falar com Hyoga. Aprontei tudo, repassava em minha mente o que queria mostrar e dizer a ele e agora, finalmente... meu corpo parecia pedir por um justo descanso. **- Hoje foi um dia cheio...** - falo, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Eu me sentia tão em paz agora.

_Não disse nada, apenas voltei a me deitar ao lado dele, apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito. Pouco me importava se meus cabelos se sujariam de tinta, queria apenas ficar ali, curtindo aquele momento de paz. Deixei minhas mãos correrem por seu peito, durante incontáveis minutos. Senti que o sono vinha, aos poucos, sem que eu pudesse detê-lo__**. - E o seu banho?**__ - pergunto baixinho, para que ele me ouvisse apenas se estivesse acordado._

**- Amanhã...** - respondo, ainda com os olhos fechados, em um tom baixo e sonolento, enquanto acaricio os cabelos loiros. **- Tudo que tivermos de arrumar, a gente começa a arrumar amanhã. Hoje, eu só quero ficar assim com você.**

_Sei que acordarei dolorido por dormir no chão, mas não me importo. O que ele acaba de dizer me faz sorrir, sinto-me acalentado e em paz como poucas vezes em minha vida. Fecho meus olhos e finalmente deixo o sono me vencer, certo de que não há nada melhor do que ficar assim com Ikki._

_

* * *

_

**Continua...**


	19. Declaração

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: Declaração**

A primeira coisa que senti foi que minhas costas estavam doendo. Mas logo senti um peso sobre o meu peito que me fez sorrir. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, eu já havia me recordado de tudo que havia ocorrido. Sorri e deslizei meus dedos levemente pelos cabelos loiros. Abri meus olhos e soube que me lembraria daquela manhã pelo resto da minha vida. Ergui um pouco meu corpo, devagar, e tomei Hyoga nos meus braços, tomando todo o cuidado de não despertá-lo. Ainda era bem cedo e resolvi deixá-lo descansar. Levei-o até o meu quarto e o coloquei na minha cama, tentando fazer com que ficasse o mais confortável possível. Depois, voltei à sala e deixei as latas e pincéis encostados em um canto. Outra hora eu terminaria de pintar a parede. Olhei para mim mesmo e vi que precisava urgente de um bom banho. Fui até meu quarto, peguei uma toalha, lancei um último olhar para o russo, que dormia tão gostoso. Abri um sorriso agradecido. Eu estava feliz por tê-lo ali. Encaminhei-me então ao banheiro e fui tomar minha ducha.

_Quando acordei, logo senti falta do corpo que me serviu de travesseiro por algumas horas. Por um instante, passou por minha mente a possibilidade da noite passada ter sido um sonho, mas logo abri os olhos e vi que realmente estava no quarto de Ikki. Analisei o cômodo por alguns segundos, tentando me lembrar exatamente de quando me levantei e vim deitar na cama. Sem conseguir, espreguicei-me um pouco e chamei por Ikki, sem obter resposta. Levantei-me e, assim que deixei o quarto, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Sorri, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. A porta do cômodo estava aberta e, ao ver Ikki dentro do box, tomando seu banho calmamente e alheio à minha presença, eu paralisei. Era uma visão tão linda, que não tive a coragem de me revelar. Fiquei ali, observando-o por algum tempo, até que ele se virou e me viu, escorado no batente da porta. __**- Eu estava apreciando a vista...**__ - expliquei-me, um tanto sem-graça._

Dou um sorriso charmoso e abro a porta do box. - **Quer ficar só apreciando?** - passo a mão pelo meu cabelo molhado, jogando-o todo para trás. **- Não prefere se juntar a mim?**

_Sorri e me aproximei, deixando minhas roupas pelo caminho. Não escondi minha excitação, causada pela visão daquele belo corpo molhado. Entrei no box, fechei a porta atrás de mim e não pude mais me conter. Parei diante de Ikki, mantendo nossos corpos extremamente próximos, levei uma das minhas mãos à sua nuca e o puxei para um beijo calmo e longo. _

_Ele me beija com mais urgência, enquanto suas mãos percorrem meu corpo. Perco-me em seus lábios a tal ponto, que só noto que estou sendo imprensado quando sinto o frio do azulejo contra minhas costas. Adoro a forma como Ikki beija minha boca, depois distribui beijos pelo meu maxilar e queixo, voltando a atacar meus lábios logo em seguida. Passamos um bom tempo assim, apenas nos ensaboando, beijando e acariciando, explorando e conhecendo nossos corpos. Logo, as carícias se tornaram mais ousadas. O sabonete, um belo pretexto inicialmente, foi deixado completamente de lado. Ikki toma meu pênis em suas mãos e começa carícias leves; quando o vejo se ajoelhar diante de mim, sinto meu corpo inteiro tremer, em expectativa._

Hyoga sabe como me deixar excitado; ele parece conhecer todos os meus pontos fracos, sabe mexer comigo de forma que desperta prazeres que eu nem achava conhecer e sabe que tem o poder absoluto de me enlouquecer. Quis mostrar que posso retribuir à altura, que sou um parceiro que está no mesmo nível dele, tentando fazer com que esse russo sedutor sinta tanto prazer quanto eu. Por isso, decidi fazer algo que, como homem, sei ser extremamente prazeroso. O problema é que eu nunca havia feito sexo oral em outro homem antes. Bom, eu sei do que gosto quando recebo, então acho que, se tentar reproduzir o que me agrada, pode dar certo...

_Ele me toma em seus lábios e, apesar de ser clara a falta de experiência no assunto, Fênix prova que pode aprender bem rápido. Gemo baixo, rebolo e seguro seus cabelos, demonstrando como gosto. Incentivo-o, dizendo coisas excitantes e elogiando sua performance, embora meus gemidos constantes não deixem qualquer dúvida do bom trabalho que ele faz. Seus dedos começam a preparar minha entrada, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me chupa e, neste momento, preciso respirar fundo e pensar em algo broxante, apenas para não gozar de imediato. Quando Ikki se ergue e me vira contra a parede, invadindo-me delicadamente com seu pênis, sinto-me quase desfalecer em seus braços. O som da água do chuveiro se mistura com os gemidos roucos de meu amante, e sei que não existe som melhor no mundo. _

_ Ele beija meu pescoço, orelha e boca, enquanto entra fundo e me faz ver estrelas. Ele entrelaça sua mão com a minha, que está apoiada na parede do box, e murmura o quanto é bom estar dentro de mim. Não respondo nada, apenas gemo mais, sabendo que meu clímax está próximo. É com a mão dele em meu pênis e seu nome em meus lábios, que eu me entrego ao meu orgasmo._

**- Você ainda vai acabar comigo desse jeito, pato...** - sussurro, com meu queixo apoiado em seu ombro, a voz ainda entrecortada, recuperando meu fôlego. Beijo seu pescoço e o enlaço pela cintura. **- Ia ser só um banho. Tá vendo o que você faz comigo?**

_**- Não me culpe! Eu vim com a intenção de economizar água, mas você é tão gostoso... Quem resiste?**__ - sorri, virando-me para ele e beijando-o novamente. __**- A próxima vez que fizermos compras, não podemos esquecer do lubrificante. -**__ comento, distribuindo beijinhos pelo seu maxilar._

**- Falando em compras... eu estou faminto.** - vejo o olhar malicioso do loiro e rio: **- Pare de pensar besteira, pato safado. Estou precisando realmente comer algo. Você já conseguiu me deixar literalmente esgotado.** - termino de me lavar rapidamente e dou um beijo rápido na boca do russo. **- Termine o seu banho enquanto eu vou preparar um café pra gente, está bem?** - enrolo a toalha na cintura e saio do banheiro.

_**- Não se esqueça de que é muito cedo pra macarrão instantâneo! **__- grito, sem conter o riso. É incrível como me sinto completamente renovado com este banho._

Visto-me rápido com uma bermuda vermelha e uma camiseta azul. Na cozinha, começo a preparar o café e penso no que o loiro gostaria de comer. Coloco algumas torradas na torradeira, pego a geleia de morango que compramos ontem, tiro também a manteiga e o suco de laranja da geladeira e deixo sobre a mesa. Resolvo então fazer uma das poucas coisas que sei preparar bem na cozinha: ovos mexidos. Quando finalmente escuto os passos do loiro no corredor, estou terminando de preparar os ovos. **- Não se preocupe; o macarrão instantâneo continua no armário.** - falo brincando, com os olhos presos na frigideira.

_**- Você não sabe o quanto me alegro em ouvir isso!**__ - ajusto melhor a toalha na cintura e me apoio no balcão. __**- Hmmm... O cheiro está bom! Quer ajuda?**__ - pergunto, dando a volta e observando de perto o que Ikki está preparando._

**- Não precisa, eu já...** - olho para trás e vejo que Hyoga está apenas com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura, enquanto algumas gotas d'água ainda escorrem pelo peito nu. **- Pato... você tá querendo me matar, não é?** - respiro fundo e rio, enquanto desligo o fogo e vou até o armário pegar um prato para colocar os ovos. Já com o prato em mãos, paro rapidamente ao lado dele e dou um beijo molhado em seu pescoço, seguindo normalmente até o fogão depois disso. **- Já pensou a manchete nos jornais locais?** - pergunto enquanto coloco os ovos no prato. **- Morreu por overdose de sexo...**

_- __**Não é minha culpa! Você me sujou de tinta, lembra? Não tenho roupa pra vestir.**__ - sigo até Ikki e o abraço por trás, espalmando minhas mãos no peito dele. - __**E além do mais, eu não sou nenhum tarado.**__ - sussurro em seu ouvido. __**- Posso muito bem esperar até depois do café!**__ - ri, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha._

Quase derrubei os pratos no chão com isso. **- Pato, você sabe ser a tentação em forma de gente... E eu não sou a pessoa mais controlada desse mundo...** - viro-me em seus braços e beijo a boca dele. **- Já viu que essa não pode ser uma boa combinação, não é mesmo?** - sorrio e vou então até a mesa, deixando os pratos sobre ela. **- Eu vou te emprestar umas roupas minhas, porque se você continuar assim...** - lanço um olhar sem pudores para ele. - **... eu vou aceitar sua proposta sobre o que fazer depois do café. **- sorrio e me sento, pegando uma das torradas e passando manteiga sobre ela. Estava realmente faminto. **- Aliás, isso virou um costume entre a gente. Eu te empresto roupas... você não me devolve...** - provoco.

_**- Avise quando eu esvaziar seu guarda-roupa!**__ - ri, sentando-me na frente dele, pegando um pouco de ovos mexidos e suco. __**- Isso está delicioso, Ikki. Não sabia que cozinhava tão bem.**__ - comento depois de provar dos ovos._

**- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe ao meu respeito, pato.** - Sirvo-me com os ovos e mordo mais um pedaço da minha torrada. **- O que você vai fazer hoje?** - pergunto, como quem não quer nada, enquanto encho minha xícara de café.

_**- Ainda não tenho planos, por quê?**__ - pergunto, depois de tomar um grande gole de suco._

**- Eu vou ter que fazer um trabalho hoje para um jornal, mas estou livre à noite...** - tomo um pouco do meu café. **- Queria saber se a gente vai se ver hoje de novo... ou não... **- fico meio sem-jeito e desvio os olhos para a torrada em meu prato. **- Eu não sei como a gente age numa situação como essa.**

_Fico tão sem-jeito quanto Ikki. Sempre que eu me perco no momento, a realidade encontra uma forma de vir à tona, relembrando-me de nossa real situação. Eu não sei ao certo o que direi a Isaac, mas uma certeza eu tenho: quero ver Ikki hoje à noite e não abrirei mão disto. __**- Sabe, eu também não sei como agir numa situação como essa, mas não tenho dúvidas de que nos veremos esta noite. Quer terminar a pintura, ou tem algum plano especial?**__ - abro o meu melhor sorriso e toco a mão dele sobre a mesa._

**- Não tenho nada em mente. Só queria te ver**. - falo, sentindo que continuo sem-jeito. Fico mexendo os ovos com meu garfo, sem comê-los. Eu queria dizer que gostaria de vê-lo todo dia, o máximo de tempo possível, mas é complicado e aceitei a situação como ela é. Não posso ficar forçando o loiro a nada. **- Podíamos terminar de pintar minha parede, mesmo. O que você acha? Eu sei que não é o melhor programa do mundo...**

_**- Tenho certeza de que será divertidíssimo pintar sua parede. Você torna qualquer coisa interessante, Sr. Amamiya...**_

Após um agradável café da manhã, levei Hyoga até meu quarto e emprestei algumas roupas a ele. Depois, voltamos para a sala para apreciar o nosso trabalho pela metade na parede da minha sala e acabamos decidindo pegar meu portfólio para rever a foto e imaginar como ficaria o resultado final. Mas então, a foto trouxe recordações da noite passada e essas lembranças foram nos levando aos últimos ocorridos e, quando percebemos, já estávamos no sofá da minha sala, beijando-nos de uma forma que parecia querer suprir uma falta gigantesca que sentíamos um do outro. Possivelmente, esse loiro cumpriria sua ameaça e acabaríamos transando mais uma vez, se não fosse pela chamada em meu celular, em que o diretor do jornal me ligava para combinar de me encontrar no local para as fotos. Despedi-me do loiro, com dificuldades, já que, a cada tentativa de ir, ele me beijava mais e mais eu queria ficar. Mas, no fim, conseguimos nos separar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fui trabalhar me sentindo tão leve que muitos me estranharam, mas não perguntaram nada, respeitando o espaço que sempre mantenho. Estava tão feliz que achava que nada poderia estragar aquele dia e mal esperava pela hora de ver o russo novamente. Entretanto, quando já estava quase terminando meu trabalho, uma ligação conseguiu arruinar todos os meus planos para aquela noite. Apesar de contrariado, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Acabei suspirando e liguei para Hyoga, bastante chateado: **- Alô? Oi, pato.** - minha voz já demonstrava que não trazia boas notícias. **- Desculpa, eu vou ter que desmarcar o nosso encontro de hoje à noite...**

_- __**Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?**__ - não disfarcei a decepção em minha voz, pois realmente estava animado e cheio de planos pra nossa noite._

**- É que eu acabei de receber uma ligação da Esmeralda. Ela está precisando de mim...** – eu não sabia exatamente como dizer, então tentaria ser o mais sincero possível. **– Ela trabalha em uma instituição filantrópica e vive organizando eventos beneficentes. Hoje, por exemplo, vai acontecer um jantar e ela é uma das maiores responsáveis. Tem um amigo da faculdade que ela sempre leva para esses negócios, mas justo hoje o cara adoeceu... E aí... bom... ela me pediu para ir com ela, pra não ter que ficar sozinha. E eu disse que ia.**

_**- E por que raios ela não pode ir sozinha? **__- a garrafa de vinho que havia acabado de comprar, foi apertada com um pouco mais de força, por conta da minha irritação. __**- Será que ela não tem nenhum outro amigo, Ikki? Tem mesmo que ser você?**_

**- É um evento importante, Hyoga. Ela precisa de um acompanhante, você sabe como são essas coisas. E a Esmeralda é uma garota tímida; esse amigo da faculdade, por exemplo, nem é um amigo de verdade. É um colega que ela vive ajudando com trabalhos e provas no curso de enfermagem e ele retribui sendo a companhia dela nesses eventos. Arranjar alguém de última hora é praticamente impossível, pra uma pessoa como ela. E eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la sozinha. Preciso acompanhá-la. Você entende?** - percebo que, por mais que justifique, eu mesmo não estou gostando nada dessa situação. Mas o que posso fazer?

_**- Eu entendo, frango. Mas isso não significa que eu gosto da ideia, porque eu realmente queria te ver e tinha planos para a nossa noite. Porém, eu sei que você deve ajudar a sua amiga, não vou implicar com você por isso.**__ - eu tinha comprado todos os ingredientes para fazer um jantar especial, mas ficaria para outro dia. Paguei minhas compras e levei até o carro, esforçando-me para não demonstrar toda a frustração que sentia e, principalmente, para não fazer algum comentário pejorativo em relação à Esmeralda. __**- Essa garota sabe que você vai apenas como amigo, não é? Espero que ela não pense que se dará bem hoje...**_

**- Não se preocupe, eu já deixei muito claro para ela que não há mais nada entre a gente.** - respiro fundo e penso comigo que, também eu, gostaria muito de ver Hyoga hoje. E, de uma forma meio masoquista, pareço querer me fazer sofrer com a pergunta que coça minha garganta e acaba saindo, sem que eu pudesse impedi-la: **- O que você tinha planejado para a nossa noite, pato?**

_**- Nada de mais... Eu ia cozinhar pra você. Tinha pensado em preparar um salmão ao molho de maracujá, com arroz de jasmim. Achei que seria legal um jantar à luz de velas, regado a vinho. Mas teremos outras oportunidades, certo?**__ - entro no carro e guardo as compras no banco de trás._

Não pude deixar de pensar. Estava trocando um jantar desses, sozinho com o russo... por um jantar chato, com um bando de gente que nem conheço... só por causa da Esmeralda? Sacudi a cabeça; Esmeralda era uma pessoa querida, não custava tanto eu fazer um esforço por ela. Se bem que... talvez, eu pudesse minimizar um pouco os estragos da noite: **- Pato, tive uma ideia. Eu disse que queria muito te ver hoje, e não menti. Então, por que você não vai ao jantar também? Eu te passo o endereço de onde vai ser e, chegando lá, você compra um convite e entra. Por favor, Hyoga, a Esmeralda precisa de mim hoje e eu não posso deixá-la sozinha... mas eu quero muito ver você.** – sei que meu pedido é um tanto egoísta, pois mesmo que o loiro vá, não poderei dedicar todo meu tempo para ele. Mas acho que estou viciado nesse russo e preciso dele, nem que seja de sua simples presença.

_Imediatamente, imaginei como seria minha noite. Um jantar chato, sozinho, vendo Esmeralda tentar a sorte com Ikki o tempo inteiro. Não era o programa dos meus sonhos, mas pelo menos eu veria Ikki. Era tudo o que importava pra mim. __**- Está bem, eu vou. Mas não garanto que serei todo amores pra sua amiguinha, viu? Ela acabou com a nossa noite, não sei se conseguirei ignorar este fato e tratá-la como uma princesa...**_

**- Você não precisa nem falar com ela, se não quiser. **- respondo rápido, sorridente. Eu realmente não me importava em ter de contornar a situação e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para justificar à Esmeralda uma possível atitude grosseira de Hyoga. Tudo valeria a pena, se eu pudesse ao menos vê-lo hoje. **- O jantar começa às oito. A Esmeralda ainda vai me passar o endereço e, assim que eu o tiver, te envio como mensagem de texto. Traje social é obrigatório. Te vejo lá então?**

_**- Eu te encontro lá. Um beijo, Ikki. Até mais tarde.**_

Conforme eu já esperava, aquela noite estava sendo entediante. Fui, de acordo com o combinado, devidamente vestido para uma noite como essa. Terno social preto, camisa branca e uma gravata azul-marinho. Estava acompanhando Esmeralda pelas mesas do grande salão, exageradamente ornamentado, para o meu gosto. Se é um evento filantrópico, não sei pra que tanta coisa desnecessária. Mas não questionaria o trabalho da minha amiga, que parava em cada mesa para cumprimentar os convidados, todos muito ricos, influentes e necessários para a noite dar certo.

Como aquilo me era incrivelmente entediante, meus olhos buscavam a porta do salão o tempo inteiro, esperando ver o russo aparecer a qualquer momento. Aliás, eu fazia isso de forma tão insistente que Esmeralda notou e sentiu-se um pouco incomodada. Eu sabia que não estava me portando tão bem, de acordo com o figurino de acompanhante prestativo e interessado. Talvez, por me sentir um pouco mal com isso, quando uma convidada me chamou de namorado da minha amiga de infância e Esmeralda, com seus grandes olhos verdes, pediu-me para não desmentir esse mal-entendido... eu tenha aceitado e, desde esse momento, esteja de certa forma me passando por seu namorado.

Finalmente, ao olhar para aquela porta pela milésima vez, eu vejo Hyoga entrando. Abro um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas isso não dura mais que poucos segundos, pois logo vejo que ele está acompanhando de Isaac.

_Não foi difícil avistar Ikki no meio do salão, já que Esmeralda estava com um vestido amarelo. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, pedi desculpas apenas movendo os lábios, sem emitir som algum. Isaac apareceu de surpresa em minha casa e se convidou para o jantar imediatamente, sem me dar qualquer chance de inventar alguma desculpa. Explicaria isto a Ikki, mais tarde. Com meu namorado em meu encalço, caminhei até Ikki e sua acompanhante. __**- Boa noite.**__ - disse sem tirar os olhos de Fênix. __**- Como estão vocês? **_

Eu não gostei nem um pouco de ver aquele finlandês ao lado do loiro. Mas não podia fazer nada. Aliás, quem era eu pra reclamar de algo? Também eu não estava ali, acompanhando Esmeralda? Certo, já começava a me tocar. Convidar Hyoga para esse jantar tinha sido um erro: **- Olá, Hyoga. Isaac.** – cumprimentei-os sem sorrir, apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

- **Ah, Hyoga! Que bom ver você!** - Esmeralda, ao se dar conta da presença do loiro, abre um grande sorriso. **- E que bom que trouxe seu namorado! **- ela olhava animada para os dois. **- Afinal, quanto mais gente aqui, melhor!** - por mais que eu soubesse que ela falava a respeito das doações, eu só conseguia pensar no quanto essa frase dela estava errada para mim. Realmente, tinha gente demais ali... e eu não gostava nada disso. **- Como ficaram sabendo desse evento?** - ouço minha amiga perguntar, com seus olhos verdes muito interrogativos para o russo e o ex-marina.

_- __**Ikki me convidou.**__ - respondo de forma fria, sem me dar ao trabalho de olhar pra ela. Até porque, se eu a olhasse, Esmeralda certamente notaria que eu queria que ela desaparecesse de minha frente. _

_**- Ele está de mau humor, não repara.**__ - Isaac tenta consertar, justificando minha postura. __**- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz, Ikki, ao ver que você arrumou outra loira pra ocupar seu tempo.**__ - meu namorado provoca._

Precisei me lembrar de que eu não precisava me rebaixar ao nível desse idiota. Com muito esforço, abri um sorriso polido. Pelo Hyoga e também pela Esmeralda, eu não poderia fazer um papelão. E, já que eu estava me fazendo de namorado da Esmeralda por essa noite para os outros convidados, poderia muito bem representar esse papel para o Isaac. Dessa forma, ele parava de pegar no meu pé, e assim não brigaríamos. Pouparia todo mundo de uma cena desagradável. É claro que eu sei que Hyoga não irá gostar muito de me ver agindo assim, mas também... quem mandou ele trazer esse cara**? - É verdade, a Esmeralda tem ocupado bastante o meu tempo.** - enlaço a minha amiga pela cintura, tentando ser incisivo com esse gesto. E acabo notando surpresa tanto nos olhos dela, quanto nos de Hyoga.

_Minha vontade era sair correndo dali. Eu esperava algumas investidas por parte de Esmeralda, mas a atitude de Ikki me desarmou por completo. Tenho certeza de que meu semblante se tornou ainda mais fechado, com a cena. __**- Vamos procurar uma mesa, Isaac?**__ - pergunto, desviando os olhos do casal em minha frente e observando o salão. __**- Claro, amor.**__ - Isaac também me enlaça pela cintura e, apesar de não gostar da ideia, eu permito. Talvez seja o ciúme, mandando em minhas ações. __**- Bom, se vocês nos dão licença...**__ - começo a me afastar, recusando-me a olhar para Ikki._

Eu vi Hyoga começando a se afastar daquela forma, permitindo o toque ousado (talvez ousado demais? ora, eles são namorados, isso é normal!) em sua cintura. Minha expressão inteira se fecha e eu acredito que iria dizer alguma bobagem, quando Esmeralda se pronuncia, impedindo que os dois se afastassem mais: - **Procurar uma mesa? Imaginem, vocês vão ficar na nossa mesa!** - minha amiga fala em um tom que não dá espaço para recusas. **- Nós fazemos questão!** - ela finaliza, sorridente, pegando em minha mão, do modo como fazia quando éramos namorados. Só então me dou conta da burrada que fiz. Acabei dando algum sinal em falso para ela, e ela já se refere a nós como um casal mesmo. Bom, talvez Esmeralda tenha apenas entrado no teatro que ela mesma me pediu pra fazer. É, deve ser apenas isso. Não fiz nada de muito grave. Ao menos, espero. De todo modo, olho ansioso para o loiro, aguardando uma resposta. Apesar do ciúme, não quero que ele fique longe de mim nessa noite.

_**- Está bem.**__ - respondo tristemente, com os olhos focados nas duas mãos entrelaçadas. Bom, ela definitivamente estava achando que se daria bem esta noite. Resta saber se ela tem razão ou não. Caminhamos até uma mesa mais ao fundo, reservada para Esmeralda e seu acompanhante. Fiquei extremamente sem jeito ao me sentar. Acabei ficando de frente para Ikki, sem qualquer possibilidade de evitar seu olhar, e não queria que ele visse o ciúme insano que saltava em meus olhos agora. __**- O que há de errado com você?**__ - Isaac sussurra em meu ouvido, tomando a liberdade de me acariciar o rosto, enquanto isto. __**- Não tem nada de errado, eu estou ótimo. **__- retruco, sem me virar. __**- Que ótimo, então se puder colocar um sorriso neste rosto e parar de agir como uma mosca morta, eu agradeceria.**__ - meu namorado completa, beijando meus lábios rapidamente._

Esmeralda sentou-se alegremente, como se aquela fosse uma reunião entre amigos. Eu sabia, no entanto, o quanto tudo aquilo estava distante disso. E percebi, no tom de voz de Hyoga, que o havia chateado. Mas que coisa, eu o chamava para esse evento, para tratá-lo assim? Não, eu precisava remediar a situação. Não tinha dito que não iria mais me deixar levar pelo ciúme? Pois muito bem; hora de provar a mim mesmo que estava mudado. Que era capaz de levar essa situação numa boa, apesar de saber o quanto aquilo seria difícil. Inclusive, precisei desviar meus olhos para o salão, como se observasse o movimento das pessoas, porque ficar assistindo de camarote às trocas de carinho entre eles estava me mortificando: - **Então, Isaac... como está no seu trabalho?** - perguntei da forma mais simpática que me foi possível. Acho até que consegui sorrir sem parecer irônico. Então senti como Esmeralda colocava sua mão por sobre a minha na mesa. E percebi que Hyoga rapidamente olhou para esse gesto discreto dela. Então, tentando consertar essa outra besteira, eu afastei minha mão da dela, retirando-a da mesa.

_**- Você, se interessando pelo meu trabalho? Taí uma coisa interessante! Você fez milagres com este aí, Esmeralda. Parece até um cachorrinho adestrado!**__ - Isaac não perde a oportunidade de provocar, nem mesmo quando Ikki claramente pede trégua._

Fiquei olhando para a cara daquele imbecil, com uma expressão séria. Um garçom passou e eu peguei uma taça de vinho e virei de uma única vez, sem tirar os olhos daquele maldito finlandês. Esmeralda percebeu o mal-estar gerado e tentou consertar as coisas: **- Imagine, Isaac...** - ela tentou sorrir simpática. **- Eu não fiz nada. Ikki é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas, às vezes, ele não mostra tanto esse lado.** - minha amiga agora sorri diretamente para mim. **- Na verdade, ele tem muitos lados que não gosta de mostrar a ninguém, mas quando você se esforça, ele permite que a pessoa entre no seu mundo e o conheça mais... **– o sorriso doce dela me deixa embaraçado. Eu sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo muito errado por ter Esmeralda sorrindo assim para mim, na frente do loiro. Por isso, senti que precisava emendar:

**- É verdade.** – falei de repente. **– Hyoga inclusive tem conhecido um lado meu que não costumo mostrar.** – o modo como coloquei não pareceu o mais adequado, então acrescento: **- É que ele teve de ver as fotos do meu portfólio para poder montar o site... **– percebo um olhar de Isaac de quem não gostou de me ouvir falando sobre essa aproximação com o russo. Mas que droga! Se eu tento desfazer o mal-entendido com Esmeralda, acabo me complicando com Isaac. E quando tento fazer com que o finlandês pare de me provocar, acabo alimentando, sem querer, alguma esperança na minha amiga. E o Hyoga, qualquer que seja a minha atitude, parece ficar cada vez mais chateado.

_Minha boca está seca, e sinto meu corpo tremer de raiva. Não escuto absolutamente nada, depois que Esmeralda fala tudo aquilo e sorri para Ikki daquela forma. Quer dizer que ela o conhece tão bem assim? Este lado maravilhoso de Ikki, que só estou conhecendo agora, já faz parte da vida dela há muito mais tempo? Pensar que não sou o único a conhecê-lo me deixa transtornado. Pior, ela o conhece muito melhor do que eu. Sinto-me sobrar ali, e sei que Isaac está provocando Ikki, tentando levá-lo ao seu limite, mas não tenho palavras para colocar meu namorado em seu devido lugar. Tudo o que eu queria era sair desta mesa, deste salão e me afastar de Ikki e Esmeralda, que claramente têm uma história de amor não terminada. - __**Eu quero um drink, Isaac. Vamos buscar?**__ - pergunto, vendo aí a solução para acabar com as provocações entre eles e uma desculpa perfeita para me afastar por alguns instantes. - __**Mas o garçom acabou de passar, por que você não pediu pra ele?**__ - meu namorado retruca. __**- Eu não quero vinho, quero qualquer outra coisa.**__ - relutante, Isaac acata meu pedido e me acompanha, resmungando._

Vejo Hyoga se levantando com Isaac e se afastando sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Apoio meu queixo sobre a mão, o cotovelo sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra mão começa a tamborilar nervosamente meus dedos sobre a elegante toalha. Fico com o olhar perdido na direção em que eles saíram e só desperto desse estado quando sinto Esmeralda entrelaçar seus dedos aos meus. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela me abre um sorriso ainda mais amplo: **- Eles formam um bonito casal, não acha?** - ela então deita um pouco sua cabeça em meu braço e eu fico sem reação. Não podia rechaçá-la, especialmente porque estava sendo seu acompanhante naquela noite. - **Nós já fomos assim um dia, você se lembra?** - eu suspiro, mas antes que respondesse, ela complementa: **- Antes que me responda, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Sabe aquele domingo, em que eu fui até a sua casa? Quando Hyoga também estava lá e vocês estavam mexendo com o site? **

Engulo em seco e não consigo responder. E nem preciso, pois Esmeralda logo prossegue: **- Você lembra que me pediu para sair, porque não estava conseguindo se concentrar? Eu fiquei tão feliz com isso, Ikki. Antigamente, você nunca dizia o que sentia, ou como se sentia perto de mim. Eu tinha sempre que deduzir, porque você havia horas em que você me parecia tão indiferente à minha presença... mas acho que você está mudando. **- minha amiga se abraça ao meu braço, carinhosamente, mantendo a cabeça loira apoiada em meu ombro. **- Talvez essa sua amizade com Hyoga esteja sendo boa mesmo. Já que ele tem uma relação firme com o Isaac, quem sabe... ele pode estar sendo uma boa influência para você.**

Diante de tudo o que ela diz, eu não consigo falar absolutamente nada. Nem saberia por onde começar. Também não me movo e apenas os meus olhos parecem movimentar-se, ansiosos, procurando por Hyoga naquele salão.

_**- Eu vou perguntar pela última vez, Hyoga. O que diabos deu em você?**__ - Isaac segura o meu braço e me força a caminhar ao seu lado, já que eu andava desembestado na frente._

_** - E eu vou responder pela última vez, não há nada de errado comigo, estou muito bem.**__ - respondo com a voz calma, totalmente contrária ao que sinto dentro de mim. Posso ter falhado em aprender a não sentir nada, como Camus queria, mas, pelo menos, disfarço como poucos o que realmente estou sentindo. _

_**- Isto é um jantar beneficente, amor. Geralmente, você estaria enchendo a tal Esmeralda com perguntas sobre a causa defendida, querendo saber como poderia ajudar e se sentindo um pintinho no lixo. Mas você não sorriu desde que chegamos, e isso é muito estranho. É por causa do Amamiya?**__ - Isaac demonstra, mais uma vez, que me conhece ao menos um pouco. Depois de dois anos de relacionamento, isto é bem compreensível. _

_ - __**Não tem nada com o Ikki, só não estou me sentindo bem aqui.**__ - apesar da calma em minha voz, meu olhar deixa claro que o assunto morreu ali. Isaac lançou-me um último olhar repreensivo, antes de soltar meu braço e caminhar comigo até o bar, desta vez em silêncio._

_Quando voltamos para a mesa, Esmeralda estava pendurada no braço de Ikki, com sua cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. __**- Desculpem, esqueci de perguntar se vocês queriam algo. **__- eu disse aos dois enquanto me sentava, sem esboçar qualquer sorriso amigável._

**- Não queríamos nada, mas muito obrigada de qualquer jeito, Hyoga.** - Esmeralda sorri e deixa de apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro. Suspiro aliviado, mas discretamente. Eu já sabia que teria de conversar sério com ela depois. Especialmente porque a coisa piorava rápido, uma vez que ela voltava a falar por nós dois, exatamente como ela fazia quando namorávamos, e que sempre foi algo que detestei. **- Aliás, nós temos muito a agradecer a você. Estava até comentando com o Ikki que a amizade de vocês têm feito bem a ele.** - pelo tom de voz, percebia-se que ela era sincera. E, enquanto falava, ela alisava meu braço, mas eu mal percebia isso, porque tentava olhar nos olhos de Hyoga, porém ele parecia evitar isso a todo custo.

_**- Pelo visto, vocês estão se acertando, não é?**__ - pergunto diretamente para Esmeralda, evitando olhar para Ikki. Não quero que ele veja as incertezas em meu olhar._

**- Estamos tentando...** - Esmeralda responde, baixando os olhos, um tanto tímida, desenhando qualquer coisa sobre a toalha da mesa com a unha rosada de seu indicador direito. E é aí que eu tenho de dizer algo: **- Esmeralda, não confunda as coisas. Eu vim aqui como seu acompanhante porque seu amigo não pôde vir. Apenas isso. **- frisei a palavra "apenas", para ver se ela compreendia bem. Não queria ser rude, ainda mais durante esse jantar, mas a coisa estava começando a fugir do controle e se Hyoga continuasse evitando meu olhar, não sei o que eu acabaria fazendo.

_Olho para ele, buscando verdade em seu olhar. Saber que ela estava confundindo as coisas me deixou um pouco aliviado, mas não de todo. A noite ainda está longe de terminar, e não é como se Esmeralda fosse se afastar apenas com as palavras de Ikki. Agora que sinto na pele, eu entendo exatamente o que Ikki sentiu no apartamento de Shun. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa para afastá-la dele, mas não podia. Se parasse para pensar melhor, Esmeralda é muito mais perfeita para ele que eu. Ela é livre, pode amá-lo abertamente, sem precisar esconder o que sente. Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, Isaac joga o braço sobre meu ombro e diz: __**- Não seja rude, Amamiya! Vocês dois formam uma gracinha de casal, esta moça é perfeita pra você. Tão devotada, lambendo o chão que você pisa, perfeita pra massagear seu enorme ego...**_

Lancei um olhar assassino para Isaac e não sabia se o que mais me motivava era o fato de ele ofender gratuitamente a minha amiga... ou se simplesmente era devido ao fato de ele ter envolvido Hyoga com seu braço: **- Isaac, é melhor você começar a pensar antes de falar.** - ameacei por entre os dentes cerrados de raiva, demonstrando em meus olhos quão furioso tinha ficado. **- Isso aqui é um evento beneficente e não quero que nada estrague o jantar que a Esmeralda preparou com tanto cuidado. Mas se continuar provocando, você vai levar.** - a última frase saiu antes que eu pudesse me controlar. **- Aliás, nem sei por que veio. Você não foi convidado.** - eu falo, aceitando uma bebida que um garçom oferece. Não queria me desentender com o finlandês, mas o caolho idiota parece pedir por isso.

_**- Bom, esta é a vantagem de ser um casal, Ikki. Quando você convida um, o outro é automaticamente convidado também. **__- Isaac retruca. _

_**- Será que você pode parar com isto? Está me constrangendo com tantas grosserias.**__ - repreendo meu namorado, retirando seu braço do meu ombro delicadamente. Volto a olhar para Ikki, e murmuro um pedido de desculpas. _

_**- Você sempre fica do lado dele, não é? Quer saber, isto aqui está muito chato! Eu vou fumar lá fora, alguém está interessado?**__ - Isaac não espera uma resposta, e já vai saindo. _

_**- Você volta?**__ - grito, para que ele me escute em meio à multidão. Em vez de apenas se virar e responder que sim ou não, meu namorado se limita a erguer a mão e me mostra seu dedo médio, deixando claro que eu precisaria pegar um táxi para voltar pra casa. Volto-me para meus acompanhantes, disfarçando o meu embaraço. __**- A gentileza dele sempre me comove. Desculpem por isto. **__- explico, tomando o resto de minha bebida em apenas um gole._

Esmeralda definitivamente não estava acostumada com uma situação dessas. Eu sabia que ela devia estar embaraçada, mas no momento a minha maior preocupação era com Hyoga. Por sorte, um colega dela, também responsável pela organização do evento, veio chamá-la para resolver algo antes de o jantar ser servido. Ela nos pediu desculpas e saiu, provavelmente um pouco aliviada, porque não saberia o que dizer naquele clima que tinha se instaurado na mesa. Assim que eu vi minha amiga a uma distância razoável, voltei meus olhos para o russo: **- Por que ele veio com você? **- foi a primeira pergunta que irrompeu de minha boca. E veio em um tom um pouco acusativo, apesar de eu saber que não tinha direito de cobrar nada, até mesmo porque o loiro tinha acabado de se desentender com o ex-marina por minha causa.

_**- Ele apareceu de surpresa lá em casa, me viu vestido assim e resolveu vir junto. Não tive outra alternativa, a não ser aceitar. E por que ela está agarrada assim com você? Não estava claro que você vinha apenas como amigo?**__ - meu tom é tão acusatório quanto o dele. __**- Mudou de ideia, e resolveu relembrar os velhos tempos?**_

**- Eu vim apenas como amigo! Você não viu que eu fui até grosso, falando isso pra ela? Tão grosso que o seu namorado até quis intervir, com aqueles comentários imbecis...** - bufei. **- E ela não está agarrada em mim, o jeito dela é assim, ela gosta de ser carinhosa. Sinceramente, a única coisa de inconveniente aqui é o fato de o Isaac ter a chave do seu apartamento e ficar aparecendo ali na hora que ele bem entende...** - parei de falar nesse instante, dando-me conta do absurdo que eu estava dizendo. Afinal, se eles eram namorados, não tinha nada de inconveniente nisso. Tomei um gole da minha bebida e então respirei fundo: **- Desculpa, loiro. Isso foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei que seria. **- digo, em um tom mais conciliatório.

_**- É, eu sei. Não está sendo fácil pra mim também...**__ - assenti. __**- Você quer que eu vá embora? **__- agora que Esmeralda não está por perto, eu realmente gostaria de ficar ao lado dele, como havíamos planejado, mas tenho certeza de que ela não demorará a voltar._

**- ****Não, claro que não!** - respondo rápido. E então olho para onde está Esmeralda. Vejo que ela conversa animada com a comissão responsável pelo evento e começo a me perguntar se o convite que ela me fez não teria realmente segundas intenções. Afinal, ela parece tão enturmada, tão à vontade com aquelas pessoas... e eu começo a me perguntar se minha presença seria mesmo necessária. **- Espera só um pouco.** - acabo tomando uma decisão rápida e me levanto, indo até onde está minha amiga. Pouco depois, eu regresso com um sorriso enorme no rosto: **- Quer ir embora daqui, pato? **

_- __**Sério?**__ - o sorriso em meu rosto não deixa qualquer dúvida, fiquei felicíssimo com o convite. __**- Esmeralda não se importou de você sair assim?**__ - pergunto já me levantando, sem realmente estar preocupado com a garota. Apenas quero saber como Ikki se livrou dela, mas não custa mencionar a moça de uma forma educada._

**- Ela ficou um pouco triste, mas eu disse que você estava chateado por causa do Isaac e, por isso, eu resolvi levá-lo pra casa. Falei que me sentia responsável. **- caminhei ao lado dele e percebi que ambos andávamos rápidos, parecendo mesmo apressados para ir embora logo dali. **- Além disso, já fiz bem o meu papel. Eu a acompanhei enquanto ela cumprimentava um bando de gente rica e esnobe. Esmeralda sabe bem o quanto detesto fazer essas coisas. Já marquei presença o bastante; agora ela pode dizer que eu passei mal e fui embora ou qualquer coisa do gênero.** - dou de ombros. **- Isso não me importa.** - demonstro, com essas palavras, qual era a minha prioridade naquele momento. Chegamos assim ao estacionamento, em que meu jipe chama atenção por se ver no meio de tantos carros muito mais caros.

_**- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que este convite foi uma desculpa, apenas para se aproximar de você e bancar a namoradinha?**__ - coloco as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto caminhamos até o jipe dele._

Abro a porta do meu carro e então olho para ele. Hyoga me encara daquela forma que me desconcerta e resolvo ser totalmente sincero, até porque tínhamos combinado que seríamos sempre assim um com o outro: **- Eu também tive essa impressão agora. Desculpe, pato. Se eu tivesse percebido antes, não teria aceitado o convite.** - deslizo as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco. - **Mas olha... a noite ainda não está perdida. Aliás, eu estou com fome, afinal saímos antes de o jantar ser servido. E me deu uma vontade de comer salmão ao molho de maracujá...** - sorrio de canto.

_A nossa noite acabaria exatamente como imaginamos, afinal. Também sorrio, de forma aberta e esquecendo-me completamente de Esmeralda. Ela já não é um problema, pelo menos por hoje. __**- Você quer comprar os ingredientes, ou prefere passar lá em casa? **__- pergunto enquanto entro no jipe, animado com a ideia de ter um jantar romântico com Ikki._

**- Você já comprou tudo, não? Ou faltou algo?** - dou a partida e já coloco o carro em movimento.

_**- Comprei tudo, sim.**__ - repouso minha mão na coxa de Ikki e finalmente percebo o quanto estava sentindo falta de tocá-lo._

**- Então vamos para sua casa. Pegamos tudo que precisamos e vamos para o meu apartamento, pode ser?** - sorrio com seu toque em minha perna. Engraçado como tudo agora parecia voltar ao seu estado normal. Era como se esse evento beneficente tivesse sido um momento surreal, sem sentido, em nossas vidas e agora tudo voltasse ao seu devido lugar.

_**- Está bem.**__ - concordo, apesar do receio de que Isaac esteja em minha casa. Não demoramos muito a chegar no meu apartamento e eu subo rapidamente enquanto Ikki me espera no carro. Para o meu alívio, Isaac não está lá. Provavelmente está com seus amigos, bebendo e tentando esquecer seus problemas. Num instante, pego todos os ingredientes e caminho para a porta. Antes de sair, porém, pego uma muda de roupa e jogo numa mochila, já prevendo que precisarei no dia seguinte. Chego ao carro um pouco ofegante, resultado da pressa com que subi e desci. - __**Pronto, está tudo aqui.**__ - sorrio, colocando a mochila e as sacolas no banco de trás e travando meu cinto de segurança. _

**- Quanta coisa, pato. Tá querendo se mudar lá pra minha casa?** - brinco e puxo seu rosto afogueado para mim, em um beijo calmo. A verdade é que eu iria adorar se isso acontecesse. Mas era melhor não tocar nesse assunto. Assim que desfazemos o beijo, dou a partida e sigo com meu jipe até meu apartamento. Entramos e me sinto imediatamente bem; minha casa tinha se tornado o nosso lugar especial e, em tão pouco tempo, já albergava tantas boas recordações. E eu, claro, queria criar ainda mais boas lembranças ali. **- Preciso dizer que, fora os ovos mexidos que você comeu hoje no café... eu não sei fazer muita coisa na cozinha.** - falo sorrindo, enquanto retiro meu paletó e jogo sobre o sofá. **- Mas aprendo rápido! **- alargo a gravata em meu pescoço e começo a arregaçar as mangas da minha camisa, aproximando-me do balcão com as compras e vendo como o russo ia tirando tudo de dentro das sacolas.

_**- Eu sei o quanto você aprende rápido. **__- digo de forma maliciosa, enquanto esvazio as sacolas. __**- Eu adoro cozinhar! É relaxante, sabe?**__ - retiro minha gravata e jogo num canto qualquer. __**- Você pode preparar o arroz? E cortar o salmão?**__ - aproximo-me e roubo um beijo, antes de entregar o peixe a ele. Completamente à vontade e conhecendo muito bem a cozinha de Ikki, pego uma panela no armário e começo a preparar o molho, depois de lavar minhas mãos._

Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a fazer o que o russo me pediu. Enquanto lavava o arroz, vi como ele parecia feliz. Movia-se com desenvoltura pela minha cozinha, com tanta familiaridade que aquele loiro parecia realmente fazer parte daquele lugar, da minha casa, da minha vida. Suspirei e voltei à minha tarefa quando, de repente, percebi que Hyoga cantava. Voltei a olhar para ele e o loiro cantava e dava pequenos passos em frente ao fogão, ou quando ia buscar algo no armário. Achei aquela cena simplesmente maravilhosa e abri um sorriso ao vê-lo assim. Mas não disse nada, como se uma palavra pudesse quebrar o encanto daquele momento. Fiquei então apenas olhando de canto de olho, a figura graciosa daquele Cisne que cantava e dançava enquanto preparava o molho do salmão.

_Provo do molho e ofereço um pouco à Ikki, levando a colher até sua boca. Só então percebo que ele estava me observando. __**- O que houve?**__ - sorrio, desconfiado._

**- "I've got to follow that dream wherever that dream may lead, I've got to follow that dream to find the love I need..." **- começo a cantar, imitando a voz grave de Elvis Presley. **- Você estava cantarolando essa música enquanto cozinhava.** - respondo todo sorridente. Então percebo que Hyoga ficou me olhando de forma tão intensa, que me deixou sem-jeito. Aperto a botão que liga a panela de arroz e pego uma tábua e faca, para começar a cortar o salmão, quebrando esse contato visual. **- Eu só achei interessante porque não sei dançar e admiro quem sabe. E o seu molho está uma delícia.** - finalizo parecendo muito compenetrado na tarefa de cortar o peixe.

_**- Por que eu nunca vi o quanto você é apaixonante? Como pude não ver o verdadeiro Ikki antes?**__ - seguro sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar a cortar o peixe. Em seguida, faço com que Ikki se vire para mim e enlaço seu pescoço, colando minha testa na dele. __**- Eu me sinto em paz, quando estou com você.**__ - sussurro. __**- Só costumo cantar quando estou feliz, e pode ter certeza de que estou feliz agora.**_

Não tinha palavras para dizer como me sentia diante do que ele acabava de falar. Sabia apenas que estava tão em paz quanto ele. Beijei sua boca com tranquilidade, permitindo que ele também provasse o gosto do maracujá. E, depois de partir o beijo, simplesmente sorri: **- Também não sei como não pude perceber que a pessoa mais incrível desse mundo esteve tão perto de mim todo esse tempo e eu não notei. Aliás, a culpa é sua, pato.** - brinquei, voltando a pegar a faca para finalizar minha tarefa. **- Se você tivesse se mostrado logo como esse cara por quem eu me apaixonei, eu não teria precisado viajar tanto tempo em busca de algo que estava bem na minha frente.** - termino de cortar o salmão e olho satisfeito para Hyoga, como uma criança que espera uma palavra de aprovação por ter terminado sua tarefa. Vi que ele me encarava sério e franzi o cenho. **– O que foi?** - Só então me dei conta do que tinha acabado de falar. Pela primeira vez, eu dizia em voz alta que havia me apaixonado por ele.

_- __**Eu ouvi direito? Você acabou de dizer que está apaixonado por mim?**__ - as batidas de meu coração se aceleraram. Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isto de alguém, mas nunca senti que correspondia tanto um sentimento como agora._

**- Eu...** - as palavras pareciam ter desaparecido completamente do meu vocabulário. Não sabia o que dizer, porque também não compreendia como tinha acabado de me declarar. Eu nunca tinha dito isso antes. Não dessa forma. Não como se fosse a coisa mais natural e óbvia do mundo. Aliás, eu acho que já sabia disso, mas falar em voz alta me pareceu um grande passo, que eu dei sem pestanejar. Entretanto, eu podia ter dado um passo largo demais e o Hyoga, sendo comprometido, poderia não ter gostado nada disso. Afinal, seria uma complicação a mais para ele. **- É... me desculpe, eu às vezes falo sem pensar.** - desvio meu olhar do dele e vou até a pia, lavar a faca que estava usando, como pretexto para fugir da situação constrangedora que penso ter criado. **- Eu sinto muito, não vou mais falar essas coisas. **- meu tom de voz sai mais triste do que eu gostaria.

_**- Não, Ikki... Eu adorei ouvir isso e quero que repita muitas outras vezes, porque estou apaixonado por você também!**__ - sorri, segurando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos._

Olho para ele, um tanto incerto. Mas, ao ver aquele sorriso, as inseguranças começam a desaparecer. **- Hyoga, você sabe que isso é sério? Quero dizer, eu não saio falando pra qualquer pessoa que estou apaixonado... Na verdade, eu acho que só falei isso pra Esmeralda e apenas porque me parecia que era algo que eu devia falar. Eu nunca me declarei pra alguém assim... do modo como fiz com você. **- agora meu tom de voz era baixo. Eu me sentia muito vulnerável e isso me fazia sentir um certo receio, algum temor, porque eu estava abrindo meu coração por inteiro para Hyoga entrar. Será que ele sabia que, se aceitasse ser parte de mim, dessa forma, acabaria se tornando o maior responsável pela minha felicidade ou tristeza? Porque eu já sabia que esse loiro poderia fazer da minha vida um paraíso... mas, se me abandonasse... Eu realmente já não sabia mais o que seria de mim. Será que ele estava ciente de que todo meu jeito solitário, isolado, rude e grosseiro de ser era uma forma de me proteger? E que, agora que ele havia derrubado todas as minhas barreiras... eu estava mais frágil do que nunca?

_Sorrio, vendo-o se mostrar tão vulnerável para mim. Espalmo minha mão em seu peito, exatamente sobre o coração. __**- Eu vou cuidar bem dele...**__ - digo, demonstrando que compreendi que ele estava deixando seu coração em minhas mãos. __**- Vou cuidar de você, Ikki. Eu vou te amar, exatamente como você merece.**__ - envolvo seu corpo num abraço carinhoso, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito._

Estremeço de leve. Dizer-me apaixonado já era algo que me deixava sem chão, sem rumo, como se estivesse em um terreno completamente desconhecido. E a palavra amor, nesse quadro, era ainda mais assustadora. Ao mesmo tempo, era muito certa e perfeita para explicar o que eu sentia. **- Então... eu posso dizer que te amo?** - podia parecer uma pergunta boba, mas era como se eu ainda precisasse pedir permissão. Segurava sua mão junto a meu peito, como se tivesse medo de que qualquer afastamento agora, físico ou verbal, arrancasse o meu coração dali.

_**- Todos os dias, todas as horas, minutos e segundos... Sempre que quiser, frango!**__ - ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos. __**- E em todas as vezes, eu vou dizer que também amo você!**_

Beijei Hyoga de forma mais apaixonada e me deixei levar por um momento em que todo o resto do mundo parecia ficar lá fora, e tudo que realmente interessava estava ali, nos meus braços. Era tão estranho; com Hyoga eu me sentia tão diferente de tudo que já havia sido... mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se finalmente fosse eu mesmo. **- Obrigado, pato.** - agradeci, em voz alta, sem explicitar o motivo. Mas acho que ele sabia que era o responsável por me causar essa sensação de, enfim, estar em casa. Sentimos então o cheiro do molho ficar mais forte e Hyoga se afastou, para não deixá-lo queimar. E, enquanto ele terminava o molho e temperava o arroz e o salmão, eu fui colocar a mesa. Depois que ele terminou de preparar tudo e apenas esperávamos o salmão, que assava no forno, ficar pronto, fui abrir a garrafa de vinho que ele trouxe. Servi duas taças e entreguei uma a ele, que se sentou no sofá, parecendo satisfeito: **- Pelo visto, o chef conseguiu deixar tudo bem encaminhado.**

_**- Sim, agora só falta o salmão. Eu programei o timer do forno, então se você quiser se juntar a mim, não vou reclamar.**__ - bati a mão no sofá, indicando que ele se sentasse ao meu lado. Assim que o fez, joguei minhas pernas sobre as dele e o beijei de novo. __**- Eu já quis ser chef, uma vez...**_

**- Sério?** - faço uma expressão divertida, acolhendo as pernas dele em meu colo. **- E por que desistiu? Porque, sinceramente, você é muito talentoso na cozinha, pato. **- bebo um pouco do vinho e coloco a taça sobre a mesa de centro. **- Na semana em que estive doente, você fez tantas pratos gostosos pra mim que, pra falar a verdade, a coisa de que mais senti falta naquela semana seguinte, em que quase não te vi, foi de você cozinhando pra mim.**

_**- Eu não queria cozinhar por obrigação, mas sim por prazer... Sabe, não é todos os dias que eu estou a fim de cozinhar, pra falar a verdade. Gosto mais de fazê-lo em ocasiões especiais, ou para pessoas especiais... Prefiro assim.**__ - deixei minha taça junto a dele, na mesa de centro._

**- Entendo. Acho que é melhor mesmo... E, por pessoas especiais, já vi que sou uma delas. Ou melhor, a mais especial de todas, claro.** - brinco. **- Melhor pra mim, que posso usufruir, como poucos, dos seus talento culinários.** - rio e depois fico meio pensativo. **- E quais outros sonhos você já teve, pato? **- pergunto, sentindo-me tomado subitamente pela imensa curiosidade de saber tudo sobre esse russo, apesar de achar que já soubesse tudo que havia de mais importante. Mas agora, até os pequenos detalhes a respeito da vida dele me interessavam.

_**- Eu já quis tantas coisas, Ikki. Ajudar a vila em que eu vivia na Sibéria era uma delas. Isto eu consegui, envio dinheiro pra eles todo mês... E quando era cavaleiro, eu sonhava em ser normal, queria descobrir um sentido na minha vida, sabe? Quando eu finalmente consegui, foi devastador.**__ - sorri, quando me lembrei de algo. __**- Na primeira semana, em que estávamos por nós mesmos, eu fui para um hotel de beira de estrada e me tranquei lá, durante os sete dias. Eu estava tão assustado que chorei todas as noites, apavorado com a ideia de falhar. Eu me senti despreparado, e quis tanto voltar a ser cavaleiro... Então, querer fazer a diferença pra alguém passou a ser meu sonho, por ser uma forma de unir as duas coisas, sabe? Salvar o mundo, mesmo sendo apenas uma pessoa normal.**_

Ouvi ao que o loiro disse com total atenção e, ao término, eu o puxei para mim e o abracei forte, mergulhando meu rosto nas madeixas douradas que caíam em seu ombro**. - Eu queria ter estado lá pra você.** - sussurrei, sentindo um aperto no peito por imaginá-lo tão sozinho naquela época. Então, afastei meu rosto e sorri para ele: **- Eu nunca fui de ter muitos sonhos. Não via motivos pra isso, já que sempre pensei que fosse morrer antes de cumprirmos com nossos objetivos de cavaleiros. **– meu sorriso tornou-se triste. **- Mas acabei sobrevivendo e tive de encontrar um caminho a seguir. Estava tão perdido tentando me encontrar que nem sei se posso dizer que tivesse algum sonho... **- faço uma carícia nos cabelos loiros e olho para Hyoga, com um semblante tranquilo. **- No máximo, acho que posso dizer que sonhava encontrar um motivo para estar aqui, para estar vivo. Encontrar um motivo para descobrir que minha existência aqui não era desperdício de espaço. **- sorrio serenamente. **- E eu encontrei, graças a você. Então, acho que você me ajudou a realizar o meu maior sonho. Afinal, você deu sentido à minha vida e fez total diferença nela. Salvou o meu mundo, mesmo sendo apenas uma pessoa normal.** – repeti suas últimas palavras, de forma enfática, para que ficasse muito claro que Hyoga podia dar seu sonho como alcançado com louvor.

... E então nós nos beijamos. E esse beijo tinha o sabor da descoberta de que estávamos destinados para ficar juntos. Muito mais que desejo, atração, curiosidade, amizade... ainda maior e mais forte do que imaginávamos, o que nos ligava era um sentimento tão poderoso quanto avassalador. Descobríamo-nos duas peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Duas partes que se combinavam para formar uma só e que finalmente haviam se encontrado. Quem poderia dizer? Éramos tão opostos, tão distintos... Fogo e gelo. Cisne e Fênix. Suavidade e resistência. Leão e Aquário. O inferno astral um do outro. O paraíso para o outro. Éramos tão diferentes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais. Não havia explicação racional para o que existia entre nós e, ainda assim, nada parecia fazer mais sentido que o fato de estarmos juntos.

Não havia necessidade de tentar entender. Não era preciso. Estávamos juntos e todo o universo parecia fazer sentido assim.

Ouvimos o timer apitar, indicando que nosso jantar estava pronto. Sorrimos um para o outro. Jantaríamos com a certeza de que nosso mundo enfim começava a fazer sentido.

E eu apenas gostaria que tudo continuasse, que tudo permanecesse exatamente como estava...

Contudo, se há uma coisa constante na natureza...

... É a inconstância de todas as coisas.

* * *

**Continua...**


	20. Resolução

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Resolução**

**3 meses depois...**

_Quando tomei a decisão de permanecer com Isaac, pelo menos até que ele deixasse de lado aquele instinto autodestrutivo, eu sabia no que estava me metendo. Ou, pelo menos, julgava que sabia. Apesar de consciente da minha decisão e de tudo que ela implicava, eu não imaginei que seriam necessários tanto autocontrole e jogo de cintura para lidar com a situação em que me encontrava. Atender às súplicas do meu coração, que exigiam minha total dedicação ao meu amante, era extremamente difícil, quando havia um Isaac desconfiado e demasiado carente em meu encalço. Sem alternativas, alguém sempre sofria com as consequências da minha vida dupla e, por mais que eu procurasse evitar, a corda geralmente arrebentava no lado de Ikki. Sentindo-me um lixo por tê-lo abandonado na noite passada para curar uma ressaca de Isaac, eu abro a porta do apartamento de Fênix disposto a me desculpar de todas as formas. __**- Frango, você está aí? **__- chamo, já entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de mim._

Estava no meu quarto escuro, trabalhando com a revelação de algumas fotos, quando escuto Hyoga chamar por mim. Respiro fundo; ainda não estou no meu melhor humor. Mas não posso simplesmente ignorar o loiro. Abro a porta do quarto e saio de lá, encontrando o russo na sala: **- Estou aqui.** - respondo, com a voz séria, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhando firmemente para ele. **- E o Isaac? Melhorou?**

_**- Melhorou. Levei-o ao hospital, deram glicose pra ele.**__ - minha cabeça dá voltas, procurando algo perfeito para dizer. Preciso amenizar este clima tenso, demonstrar a ele que não tive a intenção de magoá-lo. __**- Olha, você tem o direito de estar chateado comigo, mas...**_

**- Eu não estou chateado.** - interrompo o loiro e me dirijo à cozinha. Começo a preparar um café para mim. **- Ele é seu namorado. Ligou pra você, dizendo que precisava da sua ajuda. E você foi, como era de se esperar.** - falo com a voz seca. Não estou mentindo. Eu realmente compreendo. Quando resolvi embarcar nessa relação, estava ciente de tudo que ela traria. Apenas... não imaginava que fosse ser tão difícil. **- Imagino que, como seu namorado, você precise voltar para ficar com ele. Se veio até aqui apenas saber se estava tudo em ordem, está tudo em ordem. Pode ir agora.** - não falo olhando em seus olhos e acabei deixando que uma certa agressividade transparecesse em minhas palavras.

_Eu me aproximo, pensando que, se nos tocássemos, se eu o sentisse nos meus braços, esse clima estranho se dissiparia no mesmo instante. Mas a postura corporal dele me diz que ainda não é o momento certo. __**- Ikki, você sabe que é contigo que eu quero ficar. A minha prioridade é você, frango.**__ - coço a cabeça e cruzo os braços, parado diante dele._

Acabo rindo sarcástico. **- Ok, calma lá, Hyoga.** - digo ainda sem olhar em seus olhos, fingindo-me concentrado no café que eu saberia preparar de olhos fechados. **- Eu até acredito que você queira ficar comigo, mas dizer que sou uma prioridade... Aí já é meio complicado. Nós dois sabemos bem qual a sua prioridade e sabemos bem que o Isaac é o centro das suas atenções nesse momento.** - viro-me de costas para ele, para buscar uma xícara no armário. **- Se eu e o Isaac ficássemos mal, na mesma hora, e ambos precisássemos de você... Nós dois sabemos bem quem você teria de socorrer. **

_**- É, nós dois sabemos exatamente a quem eu iria socorrer. Até porque já dei provas disso, não é? **__- aumentei meu tom de voz, sem perceber. __**- Por mais de uma vez, quando tive de escolher uma postura diante de uma briga ou desentendimento entre vocês, de que lado eu fiquei? Foi você que eu escolhi, todas as vezes, não é?**__ - eu sei que ele estava em seu direito de reclamar, mas não conseguia entender como podia agir como se não soubesse de sua importância pra mim. __**- Então, como pode dizer que não é minha prioridade?**_

Droga. Ele estava certo. Hyoga sempre me defendeu e, de todas as formas como pode, tenta me mostrar que sou a prioridade dele. Nesses últimos três meses, eu o vejo se desdobrando em dez, para conseguir trabalhar, cuidar de Isaac e estar comigo, sempre que possível. Sei bem o quanto esse loiro está cansado, o quanto é difícil também para ele. Aliás, é justamente por saber isso que eu fui engolindo muita coisa que, normalmente, eu não aceitaria. Mas sinto que estou cansando...

Não; eu não pretendo abrir mão do loiro. Eu jamais conseguiria viver sem ele e ainda tenho consciência de que, pior que uma vida em que preciso dividir o russo com outra pessoa, é uma vida sem ele. No entanto, já não consigo mais sorrir tanto. Não consigo mais dizer, simplesmente, que está tudo bem. Não consigo me demonstrar tão satisfeito e não consigo dar a ele a certeza de que continuarei aqui. Eu vou continuar, pretendo, quero estar aqui para ele. Contudo, alardear isso está se tornando cada vez mais difícil. **- Que seja, Hyoga.** - deixo a xícara sobre o balcão e, enquanto espero o café ficar pronto, vou até minha varanda e acendo um cigarro. Desde que estamos juntos, eu tenho evitado fumar. Mas agora, talvez em sinal de uma rebeldia que me está sendo difícil calar, decido fumar um pouco.

_**- Pensei que você tivesse parado. **__- sigo atrás dele, irritado por não ser capaz de dar a Ikki o que tanto quer, pelo menos, não por enquanto._

**- Eu tinha parado, mas voltei.** - respondo com o olhar vagando pela cidade. Fazia uma manhã fria, mas muito bonita. **- Olha, Hyoga... eu realmente não quero brigar com você. Eu já disse que entendo tudo o que você faz. Mas, por favor... me deixa ter o meu momento de odiar, nem que seja um pouco, essa vida que estamos levando, tá bom? **- minha voz agora não é agressiva, apenas melancólica.

_**- Tudo bem.**__ - não escondo o quanto as palavras e atitudes dele me chatearam. __**- Quando parar de odiar a nossa vida juntos, você me procura. **__- respeito o espaço que ele pediu e deixo o apartamento, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu entendo os motivos de Ikki, mas ele sabe o quanto seria complicado dispensar o Isaac agora. Com pensamentos ainda extremamente destrutivos, não seria uma boa ideia dizer ao meu namorado que não o quero mais._

Percebo o quanto as minhas palavras feriram Hyoga. Cheguei a olhar para trás, a ponto de vê-lo caminhando em direção à porta do meu apartamento. Pensei em dizer algo, mas as palavras me faltaram. Eu precisava me acalmar um pouco, se não quisesse falar outra besteira. Por isso, calado como estava, apenas observei-o partir.

_Em vez de entrar no meu carro e ir pra casa, resolvo caminhar um pouco. Necessito espairecer, esclarecer a minha mente e tomar uma decisão. Não demoro a ver o bar favorito de Ikki, nem hesito em entrar e pedir uma cerveja. Meus pensamentos vagaram até o homem dos meus sonhos e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando percebi que o estava perdendo. Eu estava deixando o amor da minha vida sumir de vez, apenas para ajudar alguém que não fazia a menor questão de ser ajudado. Isaac, ultimamente, parecia adivinhar meus planos, e passou a exigir mais minha presença, sempre para ajudá-lo numa situação como a da noite passada. E pensar que eu estraguei meus planos com Ikki por uma mera ressaca de Isaac... Ao telefone, meu namorado praticamente me convenceu de que estava morrendo, implorando para que eu fosse ao seu encontro. E eu fui, deixando pra trás um amante desolado, e não posso negar que isto me apertou o coração. Quando decidimos ficar juntos, declaramos que a situação seria temporária, mas não esperávamos que teríamos de aguardar por tanto tempo. Isaac continua não se demonstrando inclinado a fazer qualquer tratamento e confesso que já estou chegando ao meu limite com isto. No bar, uma canção do Oasis começa a tocar. Deixo minha cerveja sobre o balcão e presto atenção na letra, identificando-me com a música no mesmo instante._

_**Cold and frosty morning  
There's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind**_

_Manhã fria e coberta de geada,_

_Não há muito para dizer_

_Sobre as coisas presas na minha mente_

_Conforme o dia ia amanhecendo, meu avião partia_

_Com todas as coisas presas na minha mente._

_**And I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground**_

_E eu não quero estar lá quando você estiver..._

_Caindo_

_E eu não quero estar lá quando você atingir o chão_

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day... in the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time  
Just to make things right**_

_Então não vá embora_

_Diga o que disser_

_Mas diga que você ficará_

_Para sempre e mais um dia... durante o tempo de minha vida_

_Pois eu preciso de mais tempo, sim, eu preciso de mais tempo_

_Simplesmente para acertar as coisas_

_**Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About the things caught in my mind**_

_Dane-se minha situação e os jogos que eu tenho de jogar_

_Com todas as coisas presas a minha mente._

_Dane-se a minha educação, eu não consigo achar as palavras certas_

_Sobre as coisas presas na minha mente_

_**I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground**_

_Eu não quero estar lá quando você estiver..._

_Caindo_

_E eu não quero estar lá quando você atingir o chão_

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day... in the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time  
Just to make things right**_

_Então não vá embora_

_Diga o que disser_

_Mas diga que você ficará_

_Para sempre e mais um dia... durante o tempo de minha vida._

_Pois eu preciso de mais tempo, sim, eu preciso de mais tempo_

_Simplesmente para acertar as coisas._

_**Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong**_

_Eu e você, o que está acontecendo?_

_Tudo que parecemos saber é como mostrar_

_Os sentimentos que estão errados_

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day... in the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time  
Just to make things right**_

_Então não vá embora_

_Diga o que disser_

_Mas diga que você ficará_

_Para sempre e mais um dia... durante o tempo de minha vida._

_Pois eu preciso de mais tempo, sim, eu preciso de mais tempo_

_Simplesmente para acertar as coisas._

_**So don't go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day... in the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time  
Just to make things right**_

_Então não vá embora_

_Diga o que disser_

_Mas diga que você ficará_

_Para sempre e mais um dia... durante o tempo de minha vida._

_Pois eu preciso de mais tempo, sim, eu preciso de mais tempo_

_Simplesmente para acertar as coisas._

_**'Cause I need more time just to make things right  
Yes I need more time just to make things right  
So don't go away**__  
Pois eu preciso de mais tempo, simplesmente para acertar as coisas._

_Sim, eu preciso de mais tempo, simplesmente para acertar as coisas._

_Então não vá embora_

Depois de Hyoga deixar meu apartamento, eu não me senti bem, conforme o esperado. Ah, o que eu estava fazendo? Eu não queria afastá-lo de mim! Era difícil, mas... essa relação, por pior que fosse, era o que tínhamos, era o que podíamos ter. Eu havia aceitado, então não posso ficar cobrando tanto dele. É difícil ignorar todos esses problemas, porém... Não quero perdê-lo. Preciso encontrar uma forma de agir, alguma solução para suportar...

Bem, a melhor forma de organizar minhas ideias continua sendo a mesma. Ciente disso, deixo minha varanda, visto um casaco e saio, em direção ao meu bar favorito.

Lá chegando, para a minha surpresa, vejo Hyoga sentado junto ao balcão e com um olhar pensativo. Não penso duas vezes antes de me sentar ao seu lado: **- Posso te fazer companhia?** - pergunto, com um sorriso discreto.

_**- Você parou de me odiar?**__ - não digo num tom acusatório._

**- Eu não te odeio, Hyoga. Naquela hora, estava nervoso, mas não disse que te odiava... Nunca poderia dizer uma coisa dessas. Eu apenas estava sentindo muita raiva do modo como estamos vivendo.** - solto um profundo suspiro. **- Estou um pouco cansado, só isso. Mas daqui a pouco deve passar.**

_O mais discretamente possível, eu toco sua mão. __**- Eu não quero te perder. E sei que é o que vai acabar acontecendo, se eu não fizer nada. Justamente por isso, eu tomei uma decisão, Ikki.**_

**- Decisão?** - a minha voz quase não sai. Será que ele finalmente abandonaria Isaac? Meu lado racional me diz que não, que o loiro é responsável demais para simplesmente largá-lo, mas uma parte minha adoraria que eu estivesse enganado e que Hyoga dissesse que terminaria de vez com aquele finlandês: **- Que decisão?**

_**- Eu vou ser mais incisivo com Isaac. Ele vai ter que se tratar, de qualquer jeito. Não posso abandoná-lo à própria sorte, ele ainda precisa de minha ajuda. Mas não vou mais respeitar este ritmo lento que ele está se impondo. Darei um ultimato e ele terá de cumprir o que eu quero. Eu vou acelerar as coisas, meu amor, e em breve nós estaremos livres disto tudo. Eu só te peço que tenha um pouco mais de paciência, Ikki. Eu preciso de mais tempo... Por favor...**_

Não era o que eu queria ouvir, mas não posso negar que as palavras dele me ajudaram a sentir-me um pouco melhor. Seguro sua mão, que tocava a minha timidamente, e a aperto carinhosamente. **- Eu vou te dar todo o tempo de que precisar.** - falo, sabendo que é verdade. Eu daria a ele todo o tempo do mundo; isso nunca foi questionado. O problema era como eu ficaria durante esse tempo... Mas eu aguentaria como fosse possível. Afinal, Hyoga estava se esforçando. Eu deveria fazer um esforço maior também. E aí, quem sabe... talvez um dia... as palavras que tanto espero ouvir do russo possam se concretizar. **- Eu te amo, sabia? **- sorrio mais abertamente, apesar de minha voz soar ainda um pouco triste.

_**- Eu também te amo.**__ - retribuo o sorriso, aliviado de receber mais uma chance para acertar as coisas. E desta vez, eu não falharia. __**- Vamos pra casa?**__ - aperto um pouco mais sua mão, demonstrando que preciso ficar a sós com ele e provar com gestos, o que apenas as palavras não podem expressar._

**- Vamos.** - sorrio de volta, sentindo um fio de esperança se tornar mais forte. Levantamo-nos juntos e, em silêncio, deixamos o bar. Lá fora, vemos que começa a nevar. Sorrimos um para o outro, enquanto entrelaçamos nossas mãos, para irmos embora assim.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Lua Prateada):** A música presente neste capítulo vem em resposta ao desafio da Lucy-Black. Chama-se "Don't go away", do Oasis. Vou deixar o vídeo com a canção no meu perfil, como sempre faço.  
Beijos!  
**Lua.**


	21. Tão perto, tão longe

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Tão perto; tão longe...**

**2 meses depois...**

Acordei sentindo um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha. Espreguicei-me vagarosamente, terminando de despertar. Abri os olhos e senti a brisa suave da manhã entrando pela janela, balançando suavemente as cortinas. Sorrio ao me recordar da discussão sobre a necessidade ou não de colocar cortinas ali, mas Hyoga acabou me convencendo de que ficariam bem e deixariam meu quarto com um aspecto mais agradável e acolhedor. E ele estava certo; aliás, como sempre. Discussões parecidas ocorreram em relação a tapetes, almofadas, plantas e uma porção de outras coisas que, ao longo desses cinco meses, o loiro vinha comprando para decorar o meu apartamento. Era engraçado e divertido, pois a verdade era que eu sempre buscava discutir quando ele decidia comprar algo porque, em primeiro lugar... discutir com o pato era sempre uma diversão à parte. E, em segundo lugar, porque eu simplesmente adorava vê-lo argumentando sobre os mil e um motivos para eu adquirir determinado objeto de decoração para a minha sala. Eu achava graça de vê-lo assim. Hyoga ficava simplesmente adorável quando queria comprar algo para mim e ele vinha querendo comprar coisas para minha casa com frequência. Por sinal, ele vinha se preocupando em decorar mais o meu espaço que o dele.

Fazia sentido, se eu parasse pra pensar. O russo passava cada vez mais tempo comigo e meu apartamento tinha se tornado o nosso lugar, o lugar onde podíamos nos refugiar do mundo. Felizmente, o fato de eu ser uma pessoa isolada e deixar claro para todos o quanto odeio ser incomodado fez com que este lugar fosse realmente nosso recanto de paz, já que, aqui, nunca somos perturbados.

E precisávamos disso, porque, lá fora, a nossa realidade era bem diferente. Em frente às pessoas que conhecíamos, tínhamos que esconder o que se passava. Para essas pessoas, continuávamos sendo o Ikki e o Hyoga que se odiavam, que não podiam suportar muito tempo perto um do outro, que logo começavam a brigar...

Aliás, Shun é uma das pessoas para quem tem sido mais difícil esconder o que acontece entre nós dois. Sendo meu irmão e muito amigo de Hyoga, ele nos conhece bem o suficiente para saber que algo está errado. Por isso mesmo, tanto eu quanto o loiro acabamos nos distanciando um pouco dele. Quanto menor nosso contato com Shun, menor a probabilidade de ele descobrir o que se passa. É chato, eu reconheço. Mas não há muito o que fazer. Contar a ele a verdade? Não, isso está fora de cogitação. Primeiro, porque não queremos que esse segredo vire um fardo para também ele carregar... e, depois, ambos sabemos que Shun reprovaria nosso modo de agir. E já nos bastava que a nossa própria consciência se fizesse notar, vez ou outra, acusando-nos de atitudes erradas. Não precisávamos de mais alguém nos dizendo isso.

Meu irmão ficou, durante algum tempo, pensando que eu estava fugindo de uma conversa por conta do ocorrido na sua Paint Party. Por isso, quando ele cansou de esperar que eu fosse atrás dele para nos entendermos a respeito daquele dia, Shun decidiu aparecer de surpresa em meu apartamento, em um dia que, ainda bem, Hyoga não estava. Não saberia explicar a presença do loiro ali. De toda forma, Shun me encontrou muito bem, feliz e com um apartamento decorado de um modo como ele nunca imaginou ver. Eu disse que estava pegando dicas com colegas de trabalho, mas o meu irmão fez brincadeiras maliciosas a respeito desses colegas. Na cabeça dele, estou saindo com alguém. Foi a única explicação que ele encontrou para tantas mudanças em meu comportamento, que ele percebeu no simples ato de olhar para mim e para minha casa.

Não neguei nem confirmei. Até porque, ele estava mesmo certo. Em parte, claro. Eu não estava saindo com ninguém do meu trabalho. Mas todas as mudanças percebidas por ele foram causadas por uma pessoa, sim. Porém, Shun ainda não podia saber que essa pessoa era o Hyoga.

Quanto ao loiro, o afastamento entre eles foi justificado por Hyoga como sendo por conta de muito trabalho acumulado. Pior desculpa não existe, mas Shun não insistiu em busca de outro argumento, porque o meu irmão julgou que o culpado por isso fosse Isaac. Shun me confidenciou isso e eu não disse nada para tirar essa ideia de sua cabeça. Ora, o que eu iria falar para ele? Que não tinha nada a ver com o finlandês? Que, na verdade, Hyoga estava afastado porque tinha pouco tempo livre, já que trabalhava, cuidava do Isaac e todo o resto de seu tempo passava comigo?

Aliás, é preciso que se diga... eu não fico com o resto do tempo dele. Pelo contrário; sinto-me como uma prioridade em sua vida. Até dois meses atrás, sei que reclamava bastante e, por vezes, discutia com o loiro alegando que eu era uma sobra em sua vida, apesar de saber bem o quanto o russo se matava para nunca me fazer sentir assim. Mas é que nossos três primeiros meses foram difíceis. Eu amo Hyoga, eu o amo tanto que chega a doer e nunca tive dúvidas quanto a isso. Talvez, por isso mesmo, o meu sofrimento estivesse no mesmo nível do amor que eu sentia por ele. Não foram poucas as vezes em que o loiro teve de me abandonar para ir socorrer Isaac. O finlandês estava sempre fazendo alguma besteira, bebendo demais, se drogando demais... e, quando a coisa ficava feia, ele sempre ligava para Hyoga, pedindo que fosse ajudá-lo, ou buscando-o na casa de um amigo, ou levando-o para o hospital, ou até mesmo indo pagar a fiança para tirá-lo da cadeia. Isso me revoltava. Enquanto eu buscava, o tempo inteiro, fazer o certo para que o loiro nunca me abandonasse, como se eu precisasse provar para ele, todo o tempo, que estar comigo valia a pena... Aquele maldito ex-marina só fazia merda e tinha Hyoga em seu encalço todo o tempo. Sim, eu compreendia... era justamente por conta dessas atitudes auto-destrutivas que o russo precisava ficar com Isaac. Racionalmente, eu compreendia. Mas era difícil aceitar e, hoje, percebo como nossa relação vinha se desgastando com isso. É verdade, nos três meses iniciais, eu vivi uma verdadeira montanha-russa. Eu amava e era feliz, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia miserável.

Todavia, Hyoga percebeu e, uma vez mais, deu provas de que eu era a prioridade em sua vida. Depois que tivemos aquela conversa séria no bar, o loiro decidiu que daria um basta em algumas coisas. Até então, ele estivera tentando respeitar o ritmo de Isaac, tentando fazê-lo ver que precisava do tratamento, tentando com isso que o próprio finlandês fosse atrás do que seria melhor para ele mesmo. Mas Isaac parecia se recusar a melhorar. Nessa hora, Hyoga deixou claro o quanto se preocupava comigo. Temendo que eu me sentisse cada vez pior, ele colocou Isaac contra a parede e, até onde sei, eles tiveram uma conversa tão séria que Isaac finalmente compreendeu que precisava mudar. E, incrivelmente, ele mudou. Claro que não inteiramente; ele continuava saindo com aqueles amigos idiotas e fazendo idiotices, mas em menor quantidade. E o simples fato de ele aceitar dar início a um tratamento novo que Hyoga tinha buscado para ele foi uma vitória. Mas o que fez mesmo a diferença é que o Isaac parou de chamar o russo a cada besteira cometida. Ele parou de pedir que Hyoga fosse sempre arrumar seus erros. Porque nós sabíamos que ele continuava fazendo coisas que o loiro reprovava, porém, ao menos, ele se virava quando se metia em encrenca. Isso rendeu a mim e ao meu Cisne um tempo muito maior. Agora, nem sempre Hyoga precisava sair para socorrer o outro. E, como se tempo ainda nos fosse muito escasso, o loiro decidiu que, podendo trabalhar em casa, ele opta, sempre que possível, em vir trabalhar aqui no meu apartamento. Às vezes, estamos ambos muito ocupados; ele construindo algum site e eu revelando minhas fotos. Mas ficamos os dois no meu apartamento e o simples ato de nos cruzarmos no corredor, ou de pararmos quinze minutos para tomarmos um café juntos é o suficiente para nos sentirmos bem.

De todo modo, permito que meu irmão fique pensando o que quiser de Isaac. Não é como se uma grande injustiça estivesse sendo feita. O ex-marina não é a pessoa mais agradável do mundo e não soube ganhar simpatias para si. Se ele fosse uma pessoa melhor, Shun e os outros não pensariam logo de cara as piores coisas dele. Enfim, a culpa é toda do finlandês...

Ah, a quem eu quero enganar... no fundo, sei que talvez eu devesse esclarecer algumas coisas para Shun. Mas não quero. Minha relação com Hyoga ainda não é tão fácil de se levar e ter de esconder tanta coisa me revolta. Compreendo os motivos do russo para continuar com aquele cara. Entretanto, não consigo deixar de sentir algum ciúme toda vez que vejo o loiro saindo do meu apartamento para encontrar Isaac. Porque, afinal, isso continua acontecendo, mesmo que em menor quantidade. Afinal, eles ainda são namorados.

Sim; eu sei muito bem que Hyoga me ama e que os sentimentos dele pelo ex-marina são muito mais de amizade. Sei que eu não precisaria sentir ciúme ou inveja, mas... ainda assim... é difícil controlar. Eu pensava que minha necessidade de estar com esse loiro, com o tempo, fosse diminuir ou, ao menos, ser mais fácil de controlar. Todavia, o contrário é que acontece. Cada vez mais, eu quero esse pato perto de mim. E uma raiva irracional se apossa de mim toda vez que o russo precisa me abandonar para estar com ele.

Nesses cinco meses, nossa relação não foi sempre um mar de rosas. Discutimos várias vezes, sempre por causa do meu ciúme. Às vezes, eu explodia... Oras, não sou de ferro. E também, por conta do meu jeito impulsivo de ser, acabava fazendo besteiras. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Esmeralda foi usada como forma de eu fazer ciúmes no loiro também. Ridículo, eu sei. Até porque a minha amiga não merece esse tratamento. Se bem que ela sempre vem atrás de mim, possibilitando-me formas variadas de eu provocar ciúmes no loiro... Aí, eu acabo cedendo e fazendo um jogo do qual sempre me arrependo muito no final.

De todo modo, mesmo que aos trancos e barrancos... estamos seguindo e eu sinto que nossa relação vai se fortalecendo cada vez mais. Por isso, não posso evitar de despertar com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Sinto o aroma delicioso que vem da cozinha, chamando-me para me juntar ao loiro, que, para variar, deve ter preparado um maravilhoso desjejum; essa é a forma como ele costuma me despertar aos sábados...

Levanto-me, vou até o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal e sigo para a cozinha, vestindo uma calça de algodão preta e uma camiseta cinza. Encontro o loiro virando panquecas no ar e sorrio: **- Exibindo-se logo cedo, pato?** – vou até a geladeira e pego uma caixa de suco de laranja, virando-a diretamente na boca, apesar de saber que o russo detesta quando faço isso.

_- __**Estou inspirado hoje. Você dormiu bem?**__ - viro-me para Ikki e logo lanço-lhe um olhar de repreensão. __**- Quer um copo?**__ - pergunto sarcasticamente._

- **Eu dormi muito bem. E não preciso de um copo, não.** - sorrio, fazendo-me de desentendido. Aproximo-me dele, coloco a caixa de suco sobre o balcão e o abraço pelas costas, enlaçando sua cintura e dando um beijo em seu pescoço: **- Você acordou cedo demais hoje. Pensei que ontem eu tivesse conseguido te cansar.** - falo, próximo de seu ouvido e dando uma mordida de leve em sua orelha. Ele vira seu rosto para mim, roubo um beijo rápido de sua boca e pego uma das panquecas que ele já tinha preparado, que estava em uma pilha sobre um prato, perto do fogão. Enrolo-a e começo a comer, sentando-me de volta ao balcão, bebendo um gole de suco em seguida.

_**- Nunca estou tão cansado, a ponto de não te fazer um café da manhã especial. Ainda mais depois de uma noite maravilhosa...**__ - respondo cheio de malícia. Termino de preparar as panquecas e levo o prato para a mesa, juntamente com um pouco de calda de chocolate. __**- Hmm, eu quero fazer um brinde.**__ - disse, erguendo o copo de suco._

**- Brinde? **- sigo até a mesa com ele e me sento à sua frente. **- Bom, tudo bem... posso brindar com a caixa mesmo?** - provoco, de leve.

_**- Não, desta vez você vai usar o copo, frango! É importante... **__- minha empolgação é tanta, que eu mesmo pego um copo no armário, encho de suco e entrego a ele, voltando a me sentar logo depois. __**- Bom, eu sei que esses meses não têm sido fáceis pra você, e garanto que também não foram pra mim, muito menos para o Isaac. Eu nunca me imaginei numa posição dessas e, embora não me arrependa, minha consciência não me deu sossego durante este tempo**__. - mantenho o copo erguido e meus olhos presos aos de Ikki. __**- Você sabe que não foi fácil convencer o Isaac a fazer o tratamento. Foi preciso aquele ultimato que, felizmente, pareceu funcionar bem. Mas isto não é o mais importante. O importante é que o médico disse que a cura dele está próxima. Em menos de um mês, o Isaac poderá ter uma vida sexual normal, como antes. Ele me ligou hoje cedo, depois da consulta. Ele está tão empolgado, Ikki. O problema dele está sendo resolvido, e acho que ele conseguirá voltar a ser o Isaac de antigamente... Você sabe o que isto significa?**_

Eram tantas informações aparecendo de uma vez que eu sentia alguma dificuldade para absorver tudo. Eu segurava o copo com o suco, mas não me movia. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, finalmente, e saí do meu estado de torpor: **- Isso... Isso quer dizer que você... e o Isaac... quer dizer que... **- eu gaguejava e não conseguia terminar a frase. Eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo poderia significar. Era simplesmente o que eu mais desejei em todos esses meses, em que tivemos de manter a nossa relação em segredo! Era claro que eu sabia o que aquilo poderia significar, mas estava receoso de estar entendendo errado e eu não queria sonhar alto demais, para logo depois sofrer uma terrível queda. **- Por favor, Hyoga. Me diz você o que isso significa, porque eu tenho medo de estar me iludindo agora...** - consigo soltar, com a voz tensa.

_**- A nossa liberdade, frango! É isto o que significa. Não precisaremos nos esconder mais, ou nos sentirmos culpados, porque eu vou terminar com o Isaac. Ele está bem agora, já pode caminhar com as próprias pernas. Eu o convenci a se tratar, permaneci ao seu lado durante o tratamento... Agora eu sou todo seu. Somente seu. Então eu quero brindar à nossa felicidade. Quero brindar aos momentos lindos que estão por vir...**_

Coloquei meu copo sobre a mesa e me recostei mais à cadeira. Apoiei as duas mãos na mesa, como se me sentisse atordoado, e olhei para baixo, quebrando o forte contato visual que vinha tendo com o loiro. **- Repete isso.** - falei, com a voz trêmula. **- Repete, por favor.** - Levanto o rosto e meus olhos escuros demonstram o quanto eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Quanto tempo eu esperei por essa frase! Hyoga talvez não perceba e talvez ele nunca saiba, mas em momentos de desespero, cheguei a pensar que essa frase jamais fosse ser proferida por ele. "Vou terminar com o Isaac"... Tão simples e, ainda assim, sempre me pareceu a frase mais distante e inalcançável. E como eu quis ouvi-la ao longo desses meses... Contudo, descubro agora que existem palavras que são capazes de me agradar ainda mais. E eu quero ouvi-las de novo. Quero me certificar que não estou sonhando: **- Fala de novo, Hyoga... Diz que você vai ser todo meu a partir de agora.** - eu me levanto da minha cadeira e paro de frente para ele, que continua sentado.

_Sorrio, também emocionado com o momento. Acaricio a face de Ikki e, olhando em seus olhos, digo o que ele tanto quer ouvir. __**- Eu sou todo seu, a partir de agora. Você não terá mais que me esperar, nem fingir ou esconder o que sente. Eu sou apenas seu, Ikki.**_

Acabo me ajoelhando ao seu lado, abraçando sua cintura com força. Era como se meu corpo desfalecesse diante de um baque tão forte que deixasse minhas pernas sem forças para me manter em pé. Escondo meu rosto em seu peito e não consigo dizer uma palavra. Sinto que algumas lágrimas silenciosas escaparam dos meus olhos e me sinto embaraçado... mas não pude evitá-las. Eram lágrimas de alívio, de felicidade, que choravam as tristezas que passaram, as alegrias que se anunciavam... era o alívio de podermos, enfim, nos livrar daquele fardo que se fazia pesado demais e que eu carregava com cada vez mais desespero, porque, em tantos momentos, eu senti que não conseguiria suportar mais aquilo. O único motivo que me fez aguentar foi o fato de amar esse loiro com uma intensidade tão grande que, mesmo sem compreender, eu me via sendo capaz de fazer o impossível, só para continuar ao lado dele. E creio que estaria disposto a continuar com isso pelo resto da vida, porque, por mais terrível que fosse... meu amor por ele parecia tornar tudo suportável, ainda que no limite. Entretanto, Hyoga vinha agora me dizer que esse período tinha findado? Que poderíamos estar juntos, simplesmente? Sem ter de esconder, sem ter de sentir culpa? Era tão bom que eu precisava de alguns segundos para assimilar que a felicidade finalmente batia à minha porta. Não havia armadilhas agora. Eu poderia ser feliz; simples assim. E nunca imaginei o quanto isso pudesse ser bom...

Agarrado à cintura de Hyoga, sento sobre meus calcanhares e me mantenho em silêncio assim. Meu rosto permanece mergulhado em seu peito e abafava aquelas lágrimas quentes. Eu sentia que o mundo podia acabar agora e eu me diria a pessoa mais feliz sobre a face da Terra...

_Apesar do momento tão doce, meu coração se aperta quando percebo o choro dele. Agora eu vejo, ainda mais claramente, o quanto a nossa situação era dolorosa para Ikki, quão difícil era permanecer ao meu lado como um mero amante, mesmo que eu tenha me esforçado para ser presente e amoroso por todo o tempo. Ergo sua cabeça e enxugo suas lágrimas com os dedos, sorrindo durante todo o tempo. - __**Sinto muito, eu não sabia que estava te fazendo tão mal... **__- sou sincero, e logo noto que meus olhos estão marejados. __**- Mas agora eu vou te recompensar, vou ser o melhor namorado do mundo, Ikki!**_

- **Não, você não precisa pedir desculpas por nada.** - sacudo a cabeça de leve, secando rápido os meus olhos. Não quero mostrar tanta fragilidade, ainda mais no momento em que o loiro finalmente diz que eu sou o único homem com quem ele ficará agora. **- Você já fez muito por mim nesses últimos meses. Eu não posso me queixar de nada.** - essa parte foi visivelmente uma mentira e o próprio Hyoga sabia disso, já que, por vezes, eu me queixei de não poder ficar com ele como queria. Contudo, era verdade que os últimos meses, com todos os pesares, foram os melhores da minha vida. **- E a melhor recompensa que eu poderia ganhar, você acabou de me dar. **- sorrio amplamente e então vejo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dele. Colho essa lágrima com a ponta do dedo e faço uma carícia em sua face: **- Não, por favor, pato... Não chora. Desculpa, eu não queria ter tido essa reação.** - levanto-me e o abraço. **- Não devíamos estar chorando, certo? Esse dia começou tão bem... **- fico parado assim, acariciando os cabelos dele, por alguns segundos, em silêncio. E então, pergunto o que estava ansioso para saber:

**- E... quando pretende falar com Isaac?** - pergunto apreensivo.

_**- Agora à tarde. Eu só espero que ele não surte. Sabe, não é como se ele não percebesse que há algo errado. Não acho que será uma surpresa tão grande assim... Torço para que não seja. Ainda não sei se jogo todas as cartas na mesa, tenho muito medo de como ele vai reagir ao saber da gente...**__ - confesso, tentando esboçar um sorriso._

Eu volto a me sentar na cadeira e seguro sua mão entre as minhas. Isaac realmente tem um gênio difícil e um pouco imprevisível. Complicado saber como ele irá reagir... **- Então você pretende contar da gente? **- isso me faz sorrir de leve. Não queria que começássemos já escondendo de Isaac o fato de termos um passado. Ao mesmo tempo, eu me sinto tão apreensivo quanto Hyoga. **- Eu posso ir junto? Quando você for falar com o Isaac? Não quero que enfrente isso sozinho.** - aperto um pouco sua mão.

_**- Ele tem o direito de saber tudo, Ikki. E também não tenho qualquer intenção de esconder você, nem do Isaac e nem de ninguém**__. - retribuo o sorriso. __**- Mas eu acho que a sua presença tornaria tudo pior. O Isaac veria isso como uma afronta, e nem sei o que seria capaz de fazer. Eu vou, converso com ele, e volto correndo pra cá, pode ser?**_

Compreendo o pedido dele. Faz sentido; se eu for, Isaac pode achar que o estou provocando, debochando dele... e isso só pioraria tudo. Entretanto, sinto um aperto no peito. Realmente, não queria o loiro enfrentando isso sozinho. Mas vou ter de acatar ao pedido dele. E digo para mim mesmo que será só dessa vez. Depois, todo o resto, enfrentaremos lado a lado. As reprovações, os olhares atravessados... não me importo. Com o loiro ao meu lado, eu enfrento o inferno de novo. - **Está bem.** - falo em um tom resignado. **- Mas você vai realmente voltar correndo pra cá, assim que terminar de falar com ele.** - olho de forma firme para o russo. E então, pego algumas panquecas e coloco em meu prato, jogando a calda de chocolate por cima. **- Que horas você pretende ir lá falar com ele?** - por mais que tente, não consigo não ficar ansioso.

_- __**Vou passar no trabalho dele, depois do almoço. **__- quando penso na conversa que terei com Isaac, perco completamente o apetite. A apreensão começa a tomar conta de mim, embora tente não demonstrar, para não deixar Ikki preocupado. A reação de Isaac não será das melhores, não restam dúvidas disso, e eu só espero que possa lidar com ele da melhor forma possível. Afasto meu prato, desistindo de me forçar a comer as panquecas. Separo uma mecha do meu cabelo e a enrolo entre os dedos, distraído._

**- Ei.** - sorrio para ele. **- Vai dar tudo certo. Não precisa ficar nervoso.** - procuro usar o tom de voz mais tranquilo que me é possível, buscando assim acalmar o loiro. Vejo que ele me olha curioso. **- Sempre que fica nervoso, você começa a mexer assim no seu cabelo. Nada contra, você fica lindo desse jeito. Mas não quero que fique nervoso, pato.** - olho para as panquecas no prato dele. - **Perdeu a fome? **

_**- É, acho que não vou conseguir comer nada até resolver isto.**__ - tento sorrir novamente. __**- Como acha que vai ser, depois que assumirmos pra todo mundo?**_

Percebo que o loiro está muito mais tenso que o normal. E, tendo em vista que essa conversa será muito difícil, não quero ficar antecipando problemas. Deixo meus talheres sobre o prato e me levanto da cadeira, pegando o russo pela mão. **- Vem comigo. **- eu o guio até em frente à parede da minha sala que, há cinco meses, tem sua pintura inacabada. Foi algo interessante... sempre que encontrávamos um tempo, pintávamos um pouco... não tínhamos pressa para terminar. Quando começamos essa nossa estranha relação, pra valer, foi quando começamos a pintura... E, de certa forma, tê-la inacabada era uma estranha forma de manter nosso compromisso de continuar o que tínhamos. Sempre quando brigávamos, ou sentíamos medo de que não conseguíssemos levar nosso sentimento adiante... Sempre que isso ocorria, a forma como costumávamos fazer as pazes, o modo como encontrávamos de simplesmente dizer um ao outro que seguiríamos em frente, não importasse o que viesse... era quando fazíamos a simples pergunta: "Vamos continuar a pintura hoje?" ou "Vamos pintar a parede mais tarde?". De algum modo, isso ganhou um significado muito além para nós dois.

Entretanto... hoje, não precisaríamos mais ter medo. A partir de agora, não haverá mais o que esconder, nossa relação se transformará enfim em um namoro de verdade e não será preciso que a gente se esconda; não mais. A estranha relação chegava ao fim e uma nova, ainda mais forte, começará. Por isso, acho que finalmente havia chegado a hora de dizer: **- Vamos terminar de pintar a minha parede, pato.** – eu falo, já entregando um pincel a ele. **– À noite, depois que você voltar, vamos sentar no chão e apreciar nossa pintura... e brindar devidamente a uma nova fase das nossas vidas. **– eu sorrio, tentando mostrar uma imensa segurança nessas palavras. **- Aliás, como você está sem fome agora, pode deixar que vou preparar um jantar incrível para hoje à noite.** – rio ao perceber sua expressão incrédula diante desse anúncio. **– Ora, russo... alguma coisa eu tinha que aprender com você durante esses meses. **– brinco, tentando melhorar a tensão que paira no ar.

_As palavras dele e o significado deste nosso momento me acalmam imediatamente. Sinto-me seguro o suficiente para pensar que tudo ficará bem e que esta noite eu estarei com Ikki sem o peso da culpa em meus ombros. Sorrio para ele e aceito o pincel, voltando-me para a pintura inacabada. Passamos o restante da manhã pintando a parede e finalmente terminamos. Depois do almoço, já de banho tomado e pronto para sair, encontro Ikki sentado no sofá, esperando que eu saísse do banheiro. __**- Eu já estou indo, frango.**_

Aperto o botão "mute" da TV e olho para o loiro. Estava lindo, como sempre. Mas hoje, eu não precisaria ficar enciumado. Levanto-me até ele e sorrio, tentando acalmar em mim mesmo as batidas descompassadas do meu coração. Deito um beijo suave em seus lábios e não digo nada. Não sei o que dizer. Estamos nervosos, ambos, e as palavras parecem não surgir agora. Por isso, em uma despedida muda, são meus olhos que dizem o quanto eu o amo.

_Sorrio, e também não pronuncio palavra alguma. Saio de seu apartamento com aqueles olhos amorosos em minha mente, mas, a cada passo que dou, meu coração se aperta mais. Entro no elevador com aquela angústia crescente em meu peito, uma sensação de tristeza repentina, muito maior do que em todas as vezes que me despeço de Ikki. Quando o elevador chega ao térreo, eu sinto vontade de chorar e a dor em meu peito aumenta, como se eu não fosse voltar mais ali. Neste momento, eu sei que preciso vê-lo novamente. Não sei explicar de onde vem a sensação, apenas sei que tenho de voltar lá. E, sem ignorar meus instintos, eu volto. Subo novamente e abro a porta do apartamento de Ikki afobadamente, procurando por ele. Ainda no sofá, ele me olha com espanto, mas eu não espero que me pergunte absolutamente nada. Ajoelho-me em sua frente e tomo sua boca num beijo necessitado, que dura longos minutos. Assim que nos afastamos, eu suplico, ofegante: __**- Diz até logo. Por favor, diz que a gente vai se ver logo, meu amor.**_

Fico inicialmente sem reação, mas os olhos suplicantes de Hyoga me fazem responder imediatamente ao seu pedido: - **Até logo.** - eu sorrio, e acaricio seu rosto. **- A gente vai se ver logo. Muito antes do que você imagina.** - volto a beijá-lo, tentando acalmá-lo com esse gesto. Pareço ter cumprido meu objetivo, porque depois de alguns minutos assim ele finalmente se levanta e, lançando-me um último olhar da porta, ele parte.

_No trabalho de Isaac, não demorei a avistá-lo, trabalhando num carro com o capô levantado. Aproximei-me e o chamei, logo depois de cumprimentar os poucos rostos conhecidos que havia ali. __**- Isaac?**_

_**- Hyoga?**__ - ele fecha o capô do carro e faz uma expressão desconfiada__**. - Que surpresa ver você aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa?**__ - Isaac se aproxima, limpando as mãos em um pano._

_**- Eu preciso conversar com você... Está ocupado?**__ - digo seriamente._

_**- Estava, mas já que você veio até aqui, eu faço um intervalo.**__ - vejo-o fazendo um sinal para algumas pessoas e logo nos encaminhamos para fora da oficina em que alguns carros estavam sendo reparados. __**- E então? Sobre o que quer falar?**_

_ Conhecendo o temperamento de Isaac, sei que a possibilidade dele armar um escândalo é grande. Apesar de estar prestes a terminar com ele, temo por seu emprego. Pensando nisto, imagino que seja melhor nos afastarmos dali. __**- Na verdade, eu não queria conversar aqui. Acha que podemos tomar um café, ou algo assim?**_

_**- Café? Tudo bem, mas... a cafeteria mais perto daqui fica a uns quinze minutos de carro.**__ - ele fica pensativo alguns segundos e depois dá de ombros. __**- Ah, dane-se. Estou no meu intervalo e esses idiotas nem me pagam bem o bastante pra me impedir de dar uma saída agora. Vamos, meu carro está bem ali.**_

_ Prevendo que depois de tomarmos o café, ele não estará tão disposto a me manter por perto, não me sinto à vontade com o comentário dele. __**- Na verdade, eu prefiro ir no meu carro, enquanto você vai no seu.**__ - esclareço, escondendo certo nervosismo._

_**- Ir no seu carro enquanto eu vou no meu? Que besteira, amor! Vamos no meu logo de uma vez, que está aqui perto.**__ - ele aponta para seu carro, demonstrando não estar disposto a argumentar mais quanto a isso. __**- Vamos?**__ - Isaac abre a porta do carro, já decidindo por mim. _

_ Não vejo outra alternativa, senão aceitar. Resignado, eu entro no carro. No trajeto, não conversamos muito. Fui monossilábico ao responder às perguntas dele, sem dar muita atenção ao que falava. Estava ocupado, pensando na melhor forma de dizer que não o queria mais. Chegamos à cafeteria, e eu fiz questão de selecionar uma mesa mais ao fundo, um pouco isolada. Logo depois de pedirmos, fui logo falando: __**- Isaac, a razão de eu te pedir pra virmos aqui é que eu realmente preciso falar com você. Eu não trago notícias boas, digamos assim...**_

_ Ele silenciou por alguns segundos, antes de começar a dizer: __**- É, pela sua cara e pelo seu modo de agir até agora, já tinha dado pra perceber que tinha alguma coisa errada.**__ - ele não me encara, mas sua voz não é agressiva. __**- O que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? É porque ontem eu saí com o pessoal? Poxa, Hyoga, eu estou mudando e tentando fazer as coisas que você me pede, mas mudar **__**radicalmente é complicado. Você tem que me dar só mais um tempo, até eu ficar completamente bem...**_

_Minha garganta fica seca. Não sou do tipo que faz rodeios, sei que devo dizer de uma vez, mas é difícil me sentir confortável para fazê-lo__**. - Eu me envolvi com outra pessoa, Isaac.**__ - digo, interrompendo o que ele diz._

_**- Como é?**__ - ele para o que dizia e me olha nos olhos, com a expressão aturdida. - __**Você fez o quê?**__ - seu tom de voz não denota raiva. Parece estar mesmo surpreso. - __**Você se envolveu com outra pessoa?**__ - Isaac repete minhas palavras como se assim pudesse assimilá-las. – __**Eu... eu realmente não esperava por isso.**__ - ele balança a cabeça, visivelmente confuso. __**- Achei que você não quisesse aceitar a minha proposta. Você sempre disse que não estava sentindo falta do sexo. Eu realmente acreditei, mas... tudo bem. Você fez o que eu disse que podia fazer. Tudo bem. Reconheço que eu dei a ideia. Tudo bem. **__- Isaac passa a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. __**- Ainda bem que agora não teremos mais esse problema. Como eu te disse, meu médico falou que, em um mês, eu já poderei começar a tentar de novo. E aí, vamos voltar a transar como antes e pronto, tudo resolvido. Então... tudo bem.**__ - apesar do que ele dizia, sua voz denotava o nervosismo que era visível em seus gestos._

_A situação desconfortável é interrompida quando a garçonete traz nossas bebidas. Isaac bebe um largo gole do suco que havia pedido e então abre um sorriso sem-graça: __**- Aliás, eu posso te perdoar por ter cedido aos seus instintos. Isso acontece. Já que você está sendo honesto o bastante pra me contar isso acho que posso fazer o mesmo. Eu também te traí algumas vezes, Hyoga. Antes do acidente, claro. Não significaram nada, óbvio, você é a pessoa que eu amo e nunca tive dúvidas disso, mas... Às vezes, não dá pra segurar, certo? Então, eu te entendo. E te perdoo. Vamos considerar que estamos quites, está bem assim? **_

_Embora tenha ficado surpreso com a revelação, saber que fui traído não altera nada; já não me importo com isto, na verdade. Sinto minha garganta secar mais ainda e tomo um gole do meu café. Olho para Isaac e é óbvio que ele não compreende o que eu realmente quero. É frustrante fazer isto com alguém, mas não consigo suportar por mais tempo a situação em que estamos vivendo__**. - Isaac, eu quero terminar o nosso relacionamento.**_

_Agora sim, ele parece entender o que estou dizendo: __**- Terminar? Como assim terminar?**__ - Isaac fala aumentando muito o tom de voz. __**- Por que você quer terminar? Eu já disse que está tudo bem! Hyoga, está tudo bem agora! **__- ele segura minhas mãos por sobre a mesa, com força. __**- Eu não ligo se você foi atrás de alguém porque precisava que te dessem o que eu não podia, mas agora tudo vai mudar! Eu vou me curar!**_

_**- Sim, você vai se curar e isto é maravilhoso, Isaac. Mas, da mesma forma que o seu problema não foi a razão pela qual eu me envolvi com outra pessoa, a sua cura não me fará manter o nosso namoro. Olha, eu permaneci ao seu lado, e você pode continuar contando comigo, mas apenas como amigo.**__ - tento soltar minhas mãos, e ele as segura com mais força._

_**- Como... Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Hyoga? Eu mudei por sua causa! Você não pode estar interessado em outra pessoa por algo mais que sexo, porque, fora o sexo, eu te dei tudo! Eu fiz tudo por você! Eu aceitei fazer esse tratamento mais por você que por mim! Eu comecei a me afastar dos meus amigos, só porque você não os suporta! Estou virando um cara chato e certinho só pra te agradar! Como pode me dizer que precisou buscar algo além de uma transa fora da nossa relação? **__- ele balança a cabeça negativamente. __**- Não, Hyoga. Eu não sei o que te deu, mas você não tá pensando direito. Eu te amo, você me ama, a gente vai ficar junto.**__ - Isaac ri nervoso. __**- Não faz sentido você querer acabar tudo comigo justo agora que eu estou ficando bem. Olha, vamos fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu, está bem? Vamos embora daqui, vamos pra casa. Vou ligar pro meu chefe e dizer que não volto mais hoje. **__- ele faz um sinal para a garçonete trazer a conta e é prontamente atendido._

_**- Isaac, você não tem que fazer as coisas por mim. Faça por você mesmo, pela sua felicidade! Eu falo sério quando digo que quero terminar, não ignore isto. Não há necessidade de entrar nestes detalhes, mas não quero insistir no nosso namoro, não vejo qualquer futuro pra nós dois.**__ - ele paga a conta e sai, um tanto quanto transtornado._

_**- Está bem, Hyoga. Está bem.**__ - Isaac fala em um tom de voz repentinamente tranquilo. Finalmente, ele olha para trás e me vê procurando por algum táxi ou ônibus que me leve de volta. __**- O que está fazendo?**__ - ele pergunta, aproximando-se de mim. __**- Você vai voltar comigo, no meu carro.**__ - ele me olha sério, mas depois sorri. __**- Ok, Hyoga. Eu já entendi o que você disse. Mas vamos agir como adultos agora. Não é porque vamos terminar que não podemos mais dividir o mesmo espaço. Eu te trouxe aqui, eu te levo embora. Está bem?**_

_Sinto um arrepio no corpo, uma angústia repentina, da mesma forma que senti no elevador. O rosto de Ikki vem a minha mente, e por um instante penso em não entrar no carro. Mas, como qualquer pessoa civilizada, eu quero ter uma convivência tranquila com Isaac. E o primeiro passo é deixar que ele me leve até o meu carro. - __**Eu aceito a carona, nesse caso. Você está bem mesmo, Isaac?**__ - estranho sua passividade e questiono, enquanto entro no carro e prendo o cinto de segurança._

_- __**Claro. Estou ótimo.**__ - a resposta dele vem num tom neutro até demais. Ele então começa a dirigir e permanecemos em silêncio assim por alguns breves minutos, até que, subitamente, ele indaga, sem tirar os olhos da pista, com as duas mãos no volante: __**- Já que vamos ser adultos e amigos, então você pode me dizer quem é o cara com quem você se envolveu?**__ - sua voz permanece calma. _

_Eu hesito por um momento, mas sua reação está tão tranquila, que não vejo problema em assumir absolutamente tudo de uma vez. Eu prometi a Ikki que seríamos livres, e cumprirei minha promessa. __**- Eu me apaixonei pelo Ikki.**__ - digo sem olhá-lo._

_As mãos de Isaac apertam o volante com mais força e, em um gesto brusco, ele joga o carro no acostamento, freando bruscamente e me encarando em seguida, enfurecido: __**- O Amamiya? Você se apaixonou por ele, Hyoga? Pelo maldito Fênix?**__ - em sua voz já não há mais qualquer traço de calma. __**- Espera um pouco! Vocês transaram? Não mente pra mim agora, Hyoga! **_

_Disposto a ser verdadeiro em tudo, eu não nego. __**- Sim, eu fiz amor com o Ikki.**__ - respondo, deixando claro com minhas palavras que Ikki não é apenas uma aventura._

_**- AMOR?**__ - Isaac agora gritava. __**- Que merda de amor, o quê! Quer dizer que vocês andaram trepando esse tempo todo? Nas minhas costas? E ele ainda me disse que só pegava mulher! Filho de uma puta!**__ - ele fala, estupefato, agitando as mãos nervosamente__**. - Hyoga, esse cara te usou! Como você deixou? O Amamiya não presta, aquele lá é um... um... Que porra, esse cara vai ver só o que vai acontecer quando ele cruzar o meu caminho! Ah, ele vai se arrepender de ter mexido com você! Isso não vai ficar barato!**__ - Isaac fala mais consigo mesmo e eu já me pergunto se não é melhor sair do carro. Como se percebesse minha intenção, ele volta a olhar pra mim: __**- Hyoga, você não vai ficar com esse idiota! Eu não vou deixar! Não sei o que te deu, mas você não sabe o que tá dizendo! E o maldito do Fênix deve ter te falado muita merda e prometido um bando de coisa que ele nunca vai cumprir! Só que eu não vou deixar ele fazer isso com você. Entendeu?**__ - antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta do carro, ele arranca com o veículo, dirigindo perigosamente pela pista._

_**- Para o carro, Isaac! Vamos conversar, como você mesmo disse! Pessoas civilizadas, lembra?**__ - tento acalmá-lo, mas a urgência em minha voz não ajuda muito e ele acelera ainda mais. __**- Para esta porra de carro agora, Isaac!**__- explodo._

_**- Para quê? Para você sair correndo atrás desse merda? Não mesmo! Você não vai falar com o Amamiya até que eu me acerte com ele, tá me entendendo?**__ - Isaac vai alucinadamente acelerando mais e seu rosto tem uma expressão de alguém que está fora de si: __**- O que foi? Não confia em mim? Eu dirijo muito bem, amor! Ou melhor, eu piloto muito bem! Pode ficar despreocupado!**__ - suas mãos apertam o volante cada vez mais. __**- Mas se estou te incomodando, eu paro! Eu faço tudo por você, amor! **__-sua voz era muito agressiva. __**- É só falar que vai abandonar o Amamiya! Me fala agora que nunca mais você vai ver o Ikki! Anda, Hyoga! FALA!**__ - ele grita, de forma insana._

_Eu me calo, não digo o que ele quer. Estupidez de minha parte, eu sei, mas não vou jogar o jogo dele. __**- Eu amo o Ikki e você não pode fazer nada quanto a isso, Isaac. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas você pode ameaçar me matar o quanto quiser, eu vou continuar proferindo o meu amor por ele aos quatro ventos! – **__solto, quando ele faz uma manobra mais arriscada._

_ Ele não diz nada de imediato. Apenas continua dirigindo loucamente pelas ruas, cortando os carros, fazendo manobras cada vez mais suicidas. Talvez estivesse tentando me assustar, para ver se eu dizia o que ele queria ouvir. Porém, ao ver que isso não surtia o efeito desejado, ele acabou olhando para mim de forma sombria: __**- Então muito bem, Hyoga. Se você quer morrer por causa dele, vou realizar o seu pedido.**__ - arregalei os olhos, mas não houve tempo de dizer absolutamente nada__**. - Se você não quer ficar comigo, então não vai ficar com mais ninguém.**__ - dito isso, Isaac simplesmente joga o carro, de uma vez, contra uma árvore que estava ali perto._

_Foi rápido demais, não havia o que fazer. Com o impacto, o carro abraçou a árvore, mas eu não senti a pancada; não senti dor, talvez pelo choque. Eu ouvi o som de uma sirene, bem distante, e acho que algumas pessoas gritando, mas não tenho certeza. A última coisa de que me lembro antes de perder completamente a consciência é de ver o rosto de Ikki em minha frente e pensar que jamais o verei novamente..._

_

* * *

_

Em casa, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar e relaxar. Estava tenso, ficava a todo instante olhando para o meu gato Félix na parede, desejando a cada minuto que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Entretanto, o contrário é que parecia ocorrer.

Por isso, desisti de ficar em meu apartamento, tentando trabalhar. Eu sabia que tinha muito serviço pendente, mas não conseguiria colocar minha cabeça para pensar em qualquer outra coisa agora, que não fosse em Hyoga. Por isso, decidi sair e fazer compras. Afinal, eu havia prometido um jantar caprichado para o russo. Exatamente, essa noite seria especial. Poderíamos enfim comemorar o fim de um período de angústias. Uma nova fase se iniciaria para nós dois.

Com esse pensamento em mente, rio de mim mesmo. Por que me sentia tão ansioso, tão nervoso? Hoje seria um dia maravilhoso.

**- Eu e essa minha mania de sempre procurar por problemas...** – pego a chave do meu jipe e saio de meu apartamento. **– Aprenda, Ikki Amamiya. A partir de agora, você terá o direito de ser feliz.** – falo, para mim mesmo, permitindo-me sorrir, enquanto vou descendo as escadas do meu edifício. Estava agitado demais para pegar o elevador.

Já no mercado em que usualmente faço compras, normalmente acompanhado de Hyoga, sinto-me mais tranquilo. Vou caminhando devagar por entre as prateleiras, guiando meu carrinho, enquanto meus olhos vão analisando os produtos expostos. Tinha já em mente o prato que planejava preparar para aquela noite e ficava imaginando a cara do loiro quando visse o que aprendi a cozinhar com ele.

Parei na seção de vinhos e estava com um vinho tinto nas mãos. Analisava o rótulo, em busca de algumas informações que Hyoga me ensinara a procurar na hora de comprar um bom vinho, quando escuto meu celular tocar. Rapidamente, tiro o aparelho do bolso de minha calça, esperando que fosse o russo. Contudo, vi que era apenas uma chamada de meu irmão:

**- Oi, Shun.** – atendo enquanto volto a analisar o vinho que estou segurando.

**- Ikki...? Oi, irmão... tudo bom? **– a voz de Shun é fraca e me parece que ele esteve chorando.

**- Tudo ótimo, Shun. E com você?** – respondo demonstrando minha preocupação. Sei que meu irmão é muito frágil e que costuma, muitas vezes, chorar à toa. Mesmo assim, eu sempre me preocupo com ele. **– Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**- Aconteceu...** – ele agora começa a mostrar mais claramente que chora, sem se conter. **– Ikki... aconteceu uma tragédia...**

**- Shun, você já conseguiu me deixar preocupado. O que foi? Fizeram algo com você? Quem foi? **

** - Não, Ikki... **– a voz chorosa de meu irmão me fazia sentir o coração dando pulos nervosos no meu peito. **– Não aconteceu nada comigo... Foi com o Hyoga...** – a garrafa de vinho que estava em minha mão espatifou-se no chão, estilhaçando-se em vários cacos. **– Por favor, irmão... sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas... ele é meu amigo... e foi um cavaleiro como nós...** – enquanto uma mão segurava o celular com toda a força, junto ao meu ouvido, a outra se apoiava no carrinho. Do contrário, eu já teria ido ao chão, já que minhas pernas estavam trêmulas. **– Ikki, eu preciso que você venha. Eu não vou aguentar se você não estiver aqui, irmão. E... o Hyoga também precisa que venha. Ele precisa que todos estejamos aqui por ele agora.**

Shun não precisaria ter dito mais nada. Com o pouco de força que me restava, perguntei em que hospital eles estavam e, assim que desliguei o aparelho, saí desbaratinado do mercado, entrei em meu jipe e corri para lá. Nem sei ao certo como consegui chegar ao hospital. Eu não estava pensando, eu não estava vendo, eu estava em choque. Não entendia, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Como assim, Hyoga havia se acidentado? Não, aquilo não era possível! Há poucas horas, ele estava comigo! Estávamos juntos, em meu apartamento... eu ainda sinto o perfume dele impregnado nas minhas roupas. Ainda sinto o calor de seu abraço me envolvendo antes de partir... ainda tenho o gosto dos seus lábios na minha boca...

Então eu me lembro. Céus! Aquilo que ele disse antes de ir embora... _"__- Diz até logo. Por favor, diz que a gente vai se ver logo, meu amor"..._

Não. NÃO! Isso é cruel demais! Aquilo não pode ter sido uma despedida! Não pode ter sido a nossa despedida! Não! A vida não pode ser cruel assim comigo, não de novo! Não! Eu me recuso a aceitar, isso não está acontecendo, eu estou sonhando, é um pesadelo, eu vou acordar, sei que vou...

... A qualquer momento eu vou despertar e o loiro vai estar ao meu lado, observando meu sono. Ele adora fazer isso. Quando não me acorda com um delicioso café na cama, ele está deitado ao meu lado, já bem desperto, mas vigiando meu sono. Sim, é isso. Eu vou abrir os olhos e vou encontrar o céu de seu olhar, que me fará sorrir. E então contarei o sonho absurdo que tive minutos antes de despertar para encontrá-lo. Riremos disso e depois eu beijarei sua boca, dizendo ter sentido sua falta. E ele irá me abraçar. E eu não permitirei que ele se afaste de mim...

Súbito, eu me dou conta de que estou em um elevador. Nem vi como cheguei aqui. Mas um irritante barulho me avisa que cheguei ao andar referente ao botão que eu havia pressionado, assim que entrei ali. E agora as portas do elevador se abrem e...

... e então eu vejo. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya e vários outros cavaleiros; muitos rostos conhecidos já estavam ali presentes, praticamente dominando toda a sala de espera. Olho para todas aquelas pessoas, sentindo-me desnorteado. E percebo que fui a última pessoa a ser chamada.

Saio do elevador a passos incertos, procurando por algo. Procurando um meio de fugir dali. Aquilo era apenas um sonho! Por que não acordo logo? Hyoga, por favor... me desperte desse pesadelo...

**- Irmão!** – assim que Shun me vê, corre até onde estou. **– Ikki, que bom que veio...** – ele me agarra em um abraço choroso e afunda seu rosto banhado de lágrimas em meu peito.

Enquanto meu irmão chora copiosamente, eu não digo nada. Não consigo. Eu o acolho em um abraço fraternal, mecanicamente. Continuo com um olhar perdido, que vaga sem rumo por aquela pequena sala. Então, Shiryu e Seiya se aproximam de mim:

**- Obrigado por ter vindo, Ikki.** – o Dragão se manifesta. **– Shun estava precisando muito de você. **

**- É, cara.** – Seiya, parado ao lado do chinês, começa a falar. **– Ainda bem que você sabe deixar as diferenças de lado e priorizar o que é importante agora. O teu irmão tá inconsolável...**

Por que esses dois estão falando de Shun? Eu quero saber do Hyoga! Será que eles pensam que eu odeio tanto o russo, a ponto de não me preocupar o bastante para eles me darem qualquer informação sobre como ele está?

**- Como está o Hyoga?** – a pergunta sai de supetão. Mas eu quase não tive forças para pronunciar essas palavras. Não conseguiria fazer muitos rodeios. Além disso, eu necessitava de uma resposta rápida.

**- Ele está sendo operado agora. Isaac também. Depois que saírem da sala de cirurgia, os médicos poderão nos dizer se...** – Shiryu começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por mim:

**- O Isaac? O Isaac estava junto com ele?**

**- Sim, foi uma tragédia.** – Seiya me responde. **– Os dois estavam juntos, no carro, quando ocorreu a batida. Os dois foram trazidos para cá, gravemente feridos...** – nesse momento, ele para de falar, como se fosse doloroso demais continuar a explicar o que tinha havido. Ambos, Seiya e Shiryu, pareciam querer poupar o meu irmão, evitando falar novamente sobre o acidente, como se ele não pudesse suportar ouvir tudo isso de novo.

É nesse instante que meu celular começa a tocar. Todas as pessoas ali presentes olham para mim, de forma repreensiva. Entretanto, ignoro-as e retiro o aparelho do bolso. Vejo no visor que é uma ligação da revista "Quadros". Afasto meu irmão um pouco, o suficiente para que eu possa olhar em seus olhos verdes, tão molhados:

**- Shun, é do meu trabalho. Eu preciso atender.**

- **Mas...** – as esmeraldas de meu irmão tornam-se ainda mais úmidas. – **Mas... Ikki...**

**- Eles só me ligam quando é coisa urgente.** – eu digo, já me afastando um pouco.

**- Ikki, o Hyoga acabou de sofrer um acidente grave!** – Seiya começa a falar, nervoso. **– Não acredito que o seu trabalho seja mais importante agora!**

Faço um gesto com a mão, pedindo que parem de falar, enquanto atendo o celular:

**- Alô? Oi, Nina. Sim, pode falar.** – começo a dizer, enquanto vou me afastando. Ainda sou capaz de escutar comentários que me acusam de insensível e uma série de outros qualificadores depreciativos. Mas não me importo. Viro no corredor e vou caminhando a passos largos, afastando-me o mais rápido que posso. Aliás, tão logo me vejo fora da vista dos outros, eu finalizo a ligação na cara da Nina, sem nem me despedir, pouco me importando o que ela pensaria disso. Em seguida, desligo o celular e volto a colocá-lo no bolso. Meus pés caminham por conta própria e parecem encontrar sozinhos o banheiro masculino.

Entro apressado e, para minha sorte, não há mais ninguém lá dentro. Caminho até o espelho e paro quando me vejo diante dele. Olho para o meu próprio rosto e não me reconheço.

A possível ausência de Hyoga nesse mundo faz com que tudo perca sentido. Faz com que eu me perca de mim mesmo e não seja mais capaz de me reconhecer.

A imagem diante de mim me é tão estranha que, por um segundo, parece-me irreal. Ergo a mão e encosto-a no vidro do espelho. O vidro é tão frio que esse contraste consegue, enfim, despertar-me para a realidade:

Eu estava em um hospital.

Lá fora, todos que conheciam Hyoga esperavam por notícias dele.

Hyoga tinha sofrido um acidente.

Um grave acidente.

Corria risco de não sobreviver.

Ele podia morrer.

Ele podia morrer hoje.

Nessa noite.

Não jantaríamos juntos hoje.

E, talvez, nunca mais.

**- Meu Deus!** – um soluço escapa de minha boca, enquanto sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem de vez. **– Meu Deus, Hyoga!** – caio sobre minhas pernas, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que explodem de meus olhos. Levo a mão à minha boca, tentando abafar meu choro, mas não consigo. As lágrimas caem, ardentes, queimando a minha face. Não consigo respirar e meus pulmões buscam desesperadamente por ar enquanto abraço meu próprio corpo, sentindo uma dor que machuca demais, de uma forma como eu nunca havia experimentado antes.

E ali, ajoelhado sobre o chão do banheiro, chorei sozinho toda a minha dor, até sentir-me completamente esvaziado, tanto de lágrimas quanto da vida que pulsou forte em meu peito nos últimos meses.

* * *

Já faz quatro semanas desde que o acidente aconteceu. Naquele fatídico dia, após horas esperando para saber o estado de Hyoga, os médicos enfim apareceram para dizer que tanto o loiro quanto Isaac estavam estabilizados, mas inconscientes. Eles não souberam nos dizer quando ou se despertariam.

Como havia uma melhora significativa e mais rápida do que os médicos esperavam, ambos foram logo levados para ficarem em quartos privados. A partir de então, começaram a permitir visitas. Todos os dias, meu irmão, Shiryu e Seiya vinham ficar ao lado de Hyoga durante as duas horas liberadas para as visitas.

Eu nunca os acompanhava nessas visitas.

Não conseguiria permanecer ao lado deles, sem poder demonstrar o que sinto por Hyoga. Porque eu optei por não falar a respeito. Não sabia se o loiro tinha conseguido conversar com Isaac. E não achava que seria correto falar sobre nossa relação com os outros sem o consentimento do russo. Não, eu esperaria que ele despertasse para que então, juntos, fizéssemos isso.

Porque eu tinha certeza de que ele acordaria. Mesmo os médicos dizendo não saber quando isso aconteceria, eu sabia que Hyoga despertaria em breve. Não só por ter o espírito de um cavaleiro, mas principalmente porque eu o conheço e sei que ele não desistiria tão facilmente.

Venho visitar Hyoga todos os dias, ou melhor, todas as noites. Consegui fugir do horário restrito de visitas. Isso aconteceu graças a uma enfermeira bondosa, que me viu aparecer por aqui nas primeiras noites e ficar sentado na sala de espera vazia, com os olhos presos à porta do quarto de Hyoga.

Um dia, a boa senhora veio me perguntar porque eu não vinha visitar o paciente de dia, no horário apropriado. Eu respondi que não podia. E não me alonguei explicando-me mais. Contudo, ela pareceu entender muito do que eu não disse e, com um sorriso, perguntou-me se eu não gostaria de entrar um pouco, para ajudá-la a fazer os seus trabalhos. Com um sorriso discreto, aceitei prontamente.

Dentro do quarto, ela não me pediu ajuda. Enquanto ela tirava a pressão dele, checava seu soro, trocava os curativos e passava um algodão úmido pela sua face, eu apenas observava, como se algo muito importante estivesse sendo feito e eu pudesse apenas assistir, de longe, a tudo aquilo, respeitosamente e à distância.

A enfermeira percebeu meu acanhamento em me aproximar. Por isso, quando terminou suas tarefas, ela me disse que teria de sair. Entendi isso como um aviso de que eu teria de ir embora também. Contudo, ela falou que precisava visitar outros pacientes e que sua ronda era longa. Acrescentou que só regressaria para ver o loiro de novo quando estivesse amanhecendo e que esse era o horário em que mais enfermeiros apareceriam por ali. Portanto, se alguém estivesse com vontade de ficar por lá, era bom saber que só poderia ficar até quando amanhecesse.

Dito isso, ela saiu. E, se não tivesse saído, eu a teria enchido de beijos. Assim que ela fechou a porta, eu puxei um banco e fiquei sentado ao lado do loiro. Demorou para que eu criasse coragem e acariciasse seu rosto. Ele estava muito machucado, com tantos hematomas... tive medo de feri-lo. Assim, nessa primeira noite, eu fiz uma breve carícia em sua face, movido pela saudade, mas não ousei tocá-lo novamente.

Todavia, nas noites seguintes, isso mudou. Primeiro, porque a enfermeira me permitiu auxiliá-la e eu já trocava os curativos, checava o soro e passava o algodão em seu rosto por conta própria, enquanto ela me supervisionava. Eu gostava de cuidar dele. Sentia-me um pouco mais útil e isso me reconfortava. Ela sabia disso, porque sempre me assistia fazer isso com um bonito sorriso no rosto.

E, depois de finalizar essas tarefas, a boa enfermeira sempre me deixava a sós com Hyoga. E eu passava toda a noite a seu lado, saindo de meu posto apenas quando começava a amanhecer.

Acabei voltando a trabalhar. Não por medo do meu chefe, ou por medo de perder minha reputação. Eu o fazia apenas para ocupar meus dias, ansioso pela chegada da noite. Quando estava com Hyoga é que me sentia vivo. E conversava com ele a madrugada inteira. Contava sobre meu trabalho, falava sobre notícias de jornais que ele gostaria de saber, lia um trecho de algum de nossos livros favoritos, comentava sobre a estreia de um filme que gostaríamos de assistir...

Assim foram passando os dias. Durante todo esse tempo, evitei meu irmão e meus antigos companheiros de batalhas. Afinal, além de me encher de trabalho para ocupar meu tempo durante o dia, eu precisava tirar um cochilo para estar bem desperto à noite. Desse modo, não me sobrava tempo para ficar com Shun. Isso, por sinal, era bom. Eu não saberia omitir o que estava sentindo para ele e, como não queria ter de mentir para o meu irmão, era preferível simplesmente não vê-lo.

Entretanto, Shun se zangou. Achou que eu estava fazendo pouco caso de você, Hyoga. Faz sentido; na cabeça dele, eu nunca vim te ver. Nos horários de visita, eu nunca apareço. Mal sabe ele que é porque já fico com você à noite toda...

Porém, hoje, Shun brigou comigo e obrigou-me a vir vê-lo, junto com ele e os outros. Por isso vim mais cedo. Mas não se preocupe; hoje à noite, como sempre, eu virei te ver.

Não é ruim estar aqui agora. Ao menos, posso vê-lo e você sabe que sempre gosto de vê-lo. O que está me martirizando, no entanto, é não poder falar em voz alta com você agora. Devo guardar todos esses pensamentos apenas para mim e isso me traz angústia. Faz com que eu me sinta tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe de você...

Olho em meu relógio de pulso. O horário de visitas está prestes a acabar. Estou aqui, em pé, encostado à parede que fica de frente para a sua cama. Shun está sentado ao seu lado e o observa tristemente. Shiryu e Seiya estão próximos à cama, também em pé, com os olhos entristecidos direcionados para você.

Suspiro. Isso já vai acabar. E logo mais, à noite, seremos só nós dois, novamente...

**- Seiya! Shiryu! Vocês viram isso?** – meu irmão pronuncia-se, agitado, chamando minha atenção para você. O que ele viu?

**- O Hyoga! Ele se mexeu! Eu juro! Eu vi!** – Shun aponta para você enquanto olha para Seiya e Shiryu, que nada respondem. Ambos apenas o observam atentos, assim como eu, tentando ver se os olhos de Shun não lhe pregaram uma peça.

**- Shun, acho que você está cansado... Ele não se moveu... Vai ver.**.. – Seiya começa a dizer, mas subitamente para.

E meu coração para também. Com meu olhar preso à cama em que está deitado, eu vejo seus dedos se contraírem levemente. E, logo em seguida...

... Logo em seguida são seus olhos que vão, vagarosamente, abrindo-se. E é como se eu visse o dia raiar a partir de suas orbes celestiais.

Lentamente, as pálpebras vão permitindo que seus olhos tão azuis analisem o que há ao seu redor. Você pisca, algumas vezes, como quem desperta de um longo sono.

Shun, Seiya e Shiryu ficam extremamente animados. Eu, mais que rápido, aperto o botão para chamar algum enfermeiro, a fim de examiná-lo e ver se está tudo bem. Enquanto isso, os três falam com você ao mesmo tempo, demonstrando suas saudades, seu alívio, sua alegria...

Tudo que também eu sentia.

Porém, o fato de eles tentarem falar todos ao mesmo tempo, entre si e com você, me irrita. Compreendo que eles apenas comemoravam, animados, a sua retomada de consciência, mas eu não queria comemorar.

Eu queria apenas ouvir você. Queria que me olhasse com esses olhos, dos quais senti tanta falta, e me lançasse aquele olhar que eu tanto amo.

Queria ouvir sua boca dizer meu nome. Queria vê-lo sorrir para mim.

Por tudo isso, não me segurei:

**- CALEM A BOCA! **– eu falo, muito alto, assustando os três e, possivelmente, você também, já que o vejo abrir mais os olhos para me encarar, confuso. **– Desculpe, Hyoga. É que eles não paravam de falar e eu queria perguntar se você está bem.** – abro o meu melhor sorriso para você. E desejo, de todo o coração, que me sorria de volta, daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer. Daquele modo que faz meu mundo parar. Daquela maneira que faz a minha vida ganhar sentido em um único instante.

**- Hyoga?** – você olha para mim, interrogativo. Depois olha para meu irmão e os outros, mostrando-se mais confuso: **- Quem é Hyoga?** – e, então, voltando a pousar seus olhos cheios de dúvidas sobre mim, indaga, encarando-me com olhos frios e impessoais: **- E quem são vocês?...**

E é nesse preciso mesmo instante que eu sinto que meu mundo desmorona, uma vez mais...

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Lua Prateada e Mamba Negra):**

Bom, pessoas... essa dobradinha de capítulos (20 e 21 de uma vez só!) veio apenas para compensar o fato de que ficaremos agora um mês sem atualizar. Eu (Lua) vou viajar e a fic ficará paradinha por esses dias. Aliás, a Mamba e eu comentamos que, como o propósito dessa fic é justamente o de ser uma espécie de seriado, então é normal que ela seja dividida em temporadas. A cada temporada, uma história é o centro. E, no final da temporada, sempre há aquele capítulo que serve de gancho, para prender a atenção das pessoas, certo? É o capítulo responsável por fazer as pessoas continuarem acompanhando, quando o seriado regressar das suas "férias". Bem, como devem ter percebido, esse capítulo 21 foi o nosso "final de temporada". Acho que deu pra pegar qual será a trama que nós iremos trabalhar na segunda temporada dessa série, correto? Pois é, a ideia é bem legal – e, só pra constar... a ideia veio todinha da Mamba – e já temos em mente como ela deverá prosseguir. Resta saber se esses dois vão nos obedecer, já que eles têm vida própria.

Enfim... é isso. Esperamos que tenham curtido!

Obrigada, de coração, a todo mundo que se dispõe a ler e nos deixa um comentário. Isso realmente significa muito para nós. Precisamos desse feedback e foi esse retorno fantástico que nos impulsionou a chegar até aqui!

Sei que estamos demorando a responder, mas podem ter certeza de que vamos responder a todos. A gente demora, mas não falha.

Então... Feliz Ano Novo, pessoas!

A gente se vê de novo em 2011.

Beijo grande!

**Lua e Mamba.**


	22. Despertar

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: Despertar**

Minha cabeça está rodando. Está rodando tanto e tão velozmente que é difícil organizar os pensamentos. A minha vontade era de pedir que o mundo parasse de girar para eu poder descer. O mundo, tudo ao meu redor... a minha vida parece estar caminhando em uma velocidade muito mais rápida do que eu me sinto capaz de acompanhar.

Você despertou há mais ou menos uma hora. É impressionante como há momentos em que paraíso e inferno parecem se misturar tão facilmente.

Vê-lo despertar, vê-lo enfim recobrar a consciência, ver novamente a imensidão dos seus olhos azuis fez meu coração bater de um modo tão absurdamente forte que a vida pareceu estar voltando para mim, assim como também regressava a você.

Tudo parecia que ficaria bem a partir dali... Entretanto, eu não contava com mais essa provação que o destino quis me impor.

A vida, ao que parece, não está muito interessada em me oferecer qualquer trégua. Quase consigo ouvi-la, zombando de mim, como quem diz: "Quer a pessoa que ama de volta? Pois bem. Aí está. Agora, encontre um jeito de fazer com que ele se lembre de você".

De fato, eu o tinha de volta. Ao mesmo tempo, você não estava realmente de volta, já que não se lembrava de nada.

Diante disso, eu não soube o que dizer. Simplesmente fiquei sem palavras. Quando você indagou sobre seu próprio nome e, ainda pior, quando olhou para mim, daquela forma tão impessoal e perguntou quem éramos nós... Quando mostrou não reconhecer qualquer um de nós... Quando mostrou não reconhecer nem mesmo a mim... Eu perdi o chão sob meus pés.

Fiquei tão atônito que, com a chegada dos enfermeiros que eu mesmo havia acionado, afastei-me, já que a equipe médica nos pediu espaço e, de um dos cantos do quarto, apenas fiquei observando, sem entender como, sem entender por quê.

Você permaneceu olhando para mim por algum tempo. Havia confusão em seu olhar. Pude ver o quanto estava perdido e foi talvez isso que me ajudou a voltar a mim. Aproximei-me do médico, pouco me importando se essa minha atitude tão preocupada pareceria estranha ao meu irmão ou aos nossos amigos. Perguntei o que estava acontecendo, mas ele disse que ainda não poderia responder. A equipe médica começou a examiná-lo e, compreendendo que nós quatro estávamos um tanto alvoroçados e que mais atrapalhávamos que qualquer outra coisa, o médico pediu-nos solenemente que deixássemos o quarto para que eles pudessem avaliar o seu estado devidamente.

Há uma meia hora, mais ou menos, o médico responsável por você finalmente deixou o quarto e veio falar conosco. Disse que, fisicamente, você está bem. Muito melhor que o esperado, está se recuperando rápido. Claro, isso não me surpreende. Você sempre foi forte.

Contudo, ele nos disse que você sofreu uma séria perda de memória. Está confuso, perdido, misturando informações, datas, ficção, realidade... Enfim, você não sabe quem é, quem somos, por que está aqui...

... Não se lembra de mim. Nem da nossa história.

O médico disse que isso não é tão grave quanto parece. Às vezes, acontece. Quando Shun perguntou se você tinha perdido a memória para sempre, ele até riu e disse que não, o que me deixou bastante aliviado. O médico disse que dificilmente uma pessoa perde, literalmente, suas recordações. O cérebro humano ainda guarda muitos mistérios que nem a medicina conseguiu desvendar ainda. De todo modo, ele nos disse que, conforme visto em outros casos, você provavelmente recobrará sua memória. Suas lembranças ainda estão com você, guardadas em algum lugar que, por agora, você não consegue acessar. Mas elas voltarão. Se por inteiro ou não, eles não sabem dizer. Quando e como isso vai acontecer, eles também não sabem nos informar. A única recomendação feita era de que você não fosse forçado a nada. Seu estado é muito delicado, você está fragilizado e não deve ser obrigado a recordar de qualquer coisa agora. Segundo os médicos, é preciso deixar que as coisas sigam seu curso naturalmente.

Isso me deixou agoniado, mas eu jamais faria qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicá-lo, ou pudesse colocar sua saúde em risco. Eu teria toda a paciência do mundo para vê-lo bem.

No entanto, o que me deixou bastante desnorteado é que, logo após essas informações e recomendações, o médico nos liberou para voltar ao quarto. Ele disse que era importante para você estar cercado de rostos familiares. Isso pode ajudar. Você não pode receber alta ainda, mas a família, amigos, pessoas queridas poderão ficar bastante tempo ao seu lado. Por isso, tão logo o médico liberou, Shun, Seiya e Shiryu encaminharam-se para voltar ao quarto, para fazer-lhe companhia.

Eu já me preparava para entrar também, quando fui interceptado por meu irmão:

**- Ikki, olha... Obrigado por ter vindo hoje; eu sei o quanto você é ocupado e sei que vir visitar o Hyoga nunca foi uma prioridade sua.** – meu irmão começou a dizer, meio sem jeito. – **Mas agora que ele acordou, acho que você já pode ir embora. Eu sei que tem muito trabalho pendente**.

**- O que é isso, Shun? Você fala como se eu não quisesse estar aqui!** – zanguei-me com esse comentário que, na minha cabeça, era imenso absurdo.

**- E você não queria mesmo. Tive que te obrigar a vir, lembra?** – agora era Shun quem usava de um tom mais duro. **– Durante essas quatro semanas em que o Hyoga esteve desacordado, você sequer se deu ao trabalho de vir visitá-lo. Sempre alegava que tinha muito o que fazer. Quase precisei arrastá-lo para aparecer hoje aqui. E eu agradeço, irmão. De verdade. Quero até acreditar que o fato de estarmos todos aqui ajudou na recuperação dele. Mas agora o Hyoga precisará de todas as boas vibrações possíveis. E se você ficar aqui com a cara amarrada não vai adiantar muito, está bem?**

**- Quem disse que eu vou ficar com a cara...**

**- Ikki, eu te conheço.** – Shun me interrompeu, muito sério, encarando-me. **– Olha, eu não quero discutir agora. O Hyoga precisa estar com pessoas que querem muito bem a ele. Não digo que você queira mal, mas... a relação que vocês sempre tiveram... sabe, se é para o Hyoga começar a recordar das coisas, é melhor que estejam apenas as pessoas que possam trazer boas lembranças a ele. Possibilitar que más recordações, que sensações ruins e desagradáveis irrompam em sua mente não é legal. Você entende?**

Eu compreendi na mesma hora. Sim; nós dois tínhamos muitas boas lembranças juntos, mas havia muitas brigas e discussões no nosso passado também. Quem poderia garantir que minha presença ali iria despertar apenas as boas recordações em você? E se, por um terrível infortúnio, sua primeira recordação fosse de quando eu quase... matei você, quando éramos cavaleiros? Não, definitivamente, você não estava preparado para algo assim. Você está muito frágil agora. Shun está certo. É melhor me afastar por enquanto. Sem dizer mais nada, acedi. Vi meu irmão entrando e fechando a porta.

Contudo, não fui embora. Sentei no sofá da sala de espera e estou aqui, desde então, olhando para o vazio, esperando por algo que nem eu mesmo sei o que é.

_As questões em minha cabeça são tantas, que chegam a me deixar completamente zonzo. Olho a minha volta e não reconheço nada, nem ninguém. Procuro me lembrar de quem são as pessoas que me rodeiam, olhando-me com tanto carinho, mas não sou capaz. Nada vem à minha mente. Não sei dizer onde estou, com quem estou, ou sequer qual é o meu nome. E nada poderia ser mais desesperador do que isto. _

_Começo a me sentir apavorado, diante de tantos olhares desesperados, esperançosos em ouvir de mim coisas que nem tenho ideia do que sejam. O médico explica brevemente que um acidente de carro foi o responsável por eu estar aqui, num hospital. Ele aponta as pessoas próximas e volta a me perguntar se as reconheço, o que eu prontamente nego._

_Os olhares feridos e desesperados que recebo me desconcertam. O médico pede que os desconhecidos se retirem, enquanto me examina. Ele revela que meu nome é Hyoga e que as pessoas que antes ali estavam são grandes amigos meus. Se ele está dizendo, não tenho por que duvidar, embora não sinta nada de familiar em nenhum deles. O médico me deixa sozinho e eu novamente me esforço para recordar de algo, em vão. Meus supostos amigos retornam ao quarto, e não consigo esconder certo constrangimento ao vê-los. É horrível ver no olhar de cada um deles o quanto é triste a minha situação._

_**- Estou com sede**__. - digo sem direcionar meu olhar para ninguém especificamente._

_**- Aqui está, Hyoga. Como você se sente? **__- o menor deles pergunta, enquanto me entrega um copo descartável com água. Antes que eu responda à pergunta, ouço um outro dizer, de forma exasperada: __**- Shun, o médico disse para não ficar enchendo ele de perguntas agora!**__ - depois do que ele disse, fiquei em dúvida se respondia ou não a pergunta do tal de Shun._

_**- Seiya, o Shun apenas perguntou sobre o estado dele. Não há problema nenhum nisso. **__- o de cabelos negros e compridos explicou, olhando-me diretamente. Sendo assim, resolvi responder qualquer coisa e acabar com o impasse. __**- Estou bem. Só um pouco confuso. Qual seu nome?**__ - perguntei ao de cabelos negros e compridos._

_**- Meu nome é Shiryu. E estes são Seiya e Shun. Hyoga, nós três somos seus amigos e queremos que saiba que pode contar conosco. Desculpe se estamos deixando você nervoso ou algo assim; nossa intenção é justamente o contrário. Somos praticamente uma família e estamos preocupados, você sofreu um sério acidente com o Isaac e ficamos apreensivos com o seu estado. Mas, agora que acordou, já estamos mais tranquilos. Portanto, não se force a tentar lembrar de qualquer coisa. O médico disse que essa confusão, essa perda de memória, é comum e passageira. Com o tempo, você começará a se lembrar de tudo. E, estando rodeado das pessoas que se importam com você, tudo ficará mais fácil. Então relaxe, está bem? Você ainda precisa descansar... mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou quiser fazer qualquer pergunta, estamos aqui pra isso.**_

_A forma serena dele falar me tranquilizou. __**- Quem é Isaac? É aquele homem que estava aqui? Falando nisso, onde ele está?**_

_**- Ahn... não. Na verdade, o Isaac é o seu namorado e ele... bom... Ele ainda não acordou. Mas não se preocupe, os médicos estão muito otimistas quanto à recuperação dele e, assim como você, Isaac deve despertar logo. E o outro homem que estava aqui antes é o Ikki. Ele... como posso dizer... é um amigo nosso, também. De certa forma. É o irmão mais velho do Shun. E o Shun é o seu melhor amigo.**_

_Namorado, melhor amigo... Eles pareciam pensar que tudo seria como antes. E se, por alguma razão, eu não quisesse ser melhor amigo do tal de Shun? Ou pior, se não sentisse qualquer tipo de atração pelo meu suposto namorado? Eles me olhavam de forma estranha, talvez esperando alguma resposta, ou que eu me lembrasse de algo. __**- E por que o Ikki não entrou com vocês? **__- nem sei ao certo porque perguntei isso, mas estava curioso sobre o Ikki, e o fato de todos ficarem sem graça depois da minha pergunta, deixou-me ainda mais intrigado._

_**- O meu irmão precisou ir embora. Ele é muito ocupado, está com muito trabalho pendente. Quero dizer, não é que ele não se preocupe com você, mas é só que... o Ikki é uma pessoa um pouco... **__– começou a responder o menor, bastante sem jeito__**.**_

_**- Fala logo, Shun. O Ikki tem um jeito meio egoísta e nem queria estar aqui de verdade. Às vezes, eu acho que ele só se preocupa consigo mesmo. Ah, nem me olha desse jeito, Shiryu. É a verdade, oras. O que vocês querem? Que a gente já comece falando mentiras pro Hyoga? No que isso vai ajudar? **__- retrucou Seiya. Pelo visto, aquele jeito exasperado dele era extremamente comum._

_**- Não tem nada a ver com falar mentiras, Seiya. Mas cada coisa tem seu tempo. Olha, Hyoga... releva o que o Seiya está dizendo. O Shun está falando a verdade, o Ikki é mesmo muito ocupado. Ele trabalha como fotógrafo independente, então sempre que recebe uma chamada de algum jornal ou revista, ele precisa atender. E ele tem um jeito meio sério, um pouco isolado, uma aparência de poucos-amigos, mas o Ikki é, sim, uma boa pessoa. E, com toda certeza, assim como todos nós, ele se preocupa com você. **__- as palavras amenas de Shiryu voltaram a me confortar._

_Não soube mais o que dizer, ou perguntar. A situação confusa e apavorante me roubou a fala, literalmente. Eram tantas as questões, que eu não sabia o que perguntar. Sendo assim, preferi me calar, enquanto analisava discretamente os três homens a minha volta._

**- Shun, eu estou indo embora. **– abri a porta e enfiei minha cabeça dentro do quarto, para avisar o meu irmão de algo que ele, muito provavelmente, imaginava que já tivesse ocorrido. Aliás, isso é visível. Em seus olhos interrogativos, percebo que ele pensava que eu já tivesse partido há muito tempo. Mas não pude. Como poderia? Estive até agora sentado, na sala de espera, olhando para o nada. E fiquei ali, como se esperasse por algo, sem saber o que fazer até que decidi atender ao que meu coração me pedia quase aos prantos. Vim até o quarto e abri a porta sem nem ao menos bater. Eu só queria te ver mais uma vez. Só queria ver como você estava.

Sei que usei a desculpa mais esfarrapada para justificar minha súbita aparição aqui, mas pouco ligava. Pelo menos, isso me daria mais alguns instantes ao seu lado. Por isso mesmo, não pude evitar. Assim que abri a porta, meus olhos foram direto para você e sorri. Ver você fazia o mundo voltar a ter sentido.

**- Está bem, irmão. Mais tarde eu te ligo. **– escuto Shun dizer, demonstrando certo desconforto em me ver ali.

**- Está tudo bem por aqui? Estão precisando de algo? **– sei que Shun quer que eu vá logo, mas insisto em ficar o máximo possível. Por isso, eu pergunto qualquer coisa para todos, mas o meu olhar recai apenas sobre você. Seiya e Shiryu estão olhando para mim e não sei se percebem minha alegria ou meu alívio em poder simplesmente te ver. Provavelmente, não. Assim como o meu irmão, os três estão muito ocupados lançando-me olhares repreensivos por estar ali, agora.

_Embora os três estivessem visivelmente constrangidos com a presença do Ikki ali, eu não me sentia assim. Eu estava cada vez mais instigado a descobrir mais sobre aquele homem parado à porta, olhando-me fixamente. __**- Você não vai entrar?**__ - perguntei de supetão, surpreendendo a todos._

**- O meu irmão já está de saída, Hyoga. Como o Shiryu disse, ele trabalha muito e...**

**- Imagina. Cinco minutos a mais ou a menos não fazem mal a ninguém. Eu posso ficar por uns cinco minutos. **- enfatizo.** - Ou talvez até dez. **- sorrio para você. Seu olhar é menos vazio agora. Você tem aquela expressão curiosa no rosto. Isso me faz bem; já consigo reconhecer em você uma parte tão sua.** - Como está se sentindo, Hyoga? Está com sede, com fome? Quer alguma coisa? Se quiser, eu posso arranjar qualquer coisa pra você.**

**- Nós já nos oferecemos para fazer isso, Ikki. **- Seiya me responde, em um tom de voz meio ríspido.** - Você não tem que ir trabalhar agora? **- ele pergunta em um tom de voz que sugere que eu devo entrar no jogo deles. Mas eu não quero. Sei que devo, mas não quero. Por isso, continuo insistindo, olhando para você, esperando uma resposta para a minha pergunta. Foi tão bom ouvi-lo falando diretamente comigo. Quero ouvir mais da sua voz, e quero que ela seja direcionada para mim.

_**- Eu estou me sentindo muito bem. Estou confuso, é muita informação de uma só vez, mas estou bem. Olha, eu não quero te explorar. Se você tem que ir trabalhar, não precisa perder seu tempo aqui comigo. **__- os outros insistem tanto para que ele saia. Será que realmente não gosta de mim, como o Seiya insinuou? Ou, talvez, realmente esteja muito ocupado_.

**- Perder meu tempo? **- olho para os lados e, pela expressão no rosto de meu irmão e dos outros, compreendo que essa é a versão que te passaram. Na verdade, eles realmente acreditam nessa história, então nem posso culpá-los de terem falado uma mentira tão grande. Você me diz que está bem e eu acredito. De fato, parece melhor mesmo... e eu não quero que nada atrapalhe sua recuperação. Talvez eu deva mesmo sair de cena, antes que alguma má recordação venha à tona, comprometendo sua melhora. Porém, eu não posso sair deixando que pense algo tão errado de mim, de nós:

**- Eu sempre tenho muito trabalho. Isso nunca muda. **- tento dizer, em um tom divertido.** - Mas estar aqui é importante e eu realmente me preocupo com você, Hyoga. **- olho diretamente em seus olhos, buscando demonstrar o quanto sou sincero com essas palavras. **- Então, por favor. Nunca mais diga que eu perco meu tempo com você, porque isso, definitivamente, não é verdade. **- não posso evitar e essa última frase saiu um pouco dolorida. É tão difícil não mostrar tudo que sinto por você, não demonstrar o quanto sinto sua falta... Mas ainda não é a hora, você não está preparado e não posso ser egoísta.

Sei que já estou dando bandeira e que minhas palavras começam a causar algum estranhamento aos outros três ali presentes, por isso decido fingir um pouco melhor.** - Nunca fomos melhores amigos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te queira muito bem. Certo? **- abro aquele sorriso que sempre foi somente para você. No fundo, gostaria que reconhecesse esse meu sorriso e, em um passe de mágica, se lembrasse de tudo, dando fim a esse pesadelo.

_**- Certo. **__- sorri de forma amigável, embora a reação de todos na sala tenha me deixado um pouco desconcertado. Os três olhavam embaraçosamente uns para os outros, como se Ikki estivesse mentindo. Mas, então, por que eu não conseguia ver falsidade em seu olhar? Suas palavras me causaram um conforto muito maior do que as de Shiryu, como poderiam ser inverdades, ditas levianamente?__** - Eu queria me lembrar... **__- digo diretamente para Ikki, mas logo olho a minha volta e completo:__** - Queria me lembrar de todos vocês.**_

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Shun se pronuncia: -** Não se preocupe tanto com isso agora, Oga. No tempo certo, você vai se recordando. Os médicos disseram que você não precisa forçar a barra, então, como Shiryu disse, procure relaxar. Eu sei que é difícil, mas é o melhor a se fazer agora. **- com um sorriso, meu irmão se aproxima e se senta na beirada da cama.

**- Se bem que não há necessidade de esconder nada também... Se o Hyoga quiser saber de algo, se quiser perguntar alguma coisa sobre o passado dele, não temos que ficar omitindo certos... fatos... temos? **- o burro alado pergunta olhando para Shiryu.

Eu mesmo não consigo encontrar uma resposta. Por um lado, adoraria dizer tudo, contar tudo sobre o passado do russo, para que assim as recordações viessem mais rápido... mas não sei o que isso poderia acarretar. Por isso, prefiro me calar, à espera de uma resposta do Dragão.

**- Não temos que esconder nada, Seiya. Mas também não há necessidade de apressar as coisas. - **tentando confortá-lo, Shiryu lhe sorri placidamente:** - Nós não temos nada a esconder de você, Hyoga. Como disse, somos seus amigos. Mas é aquela coisa... todas as pessoas têm vidas atribuladas, passam por bons e maus momentos... Com você não é diferente. Há muita coisa para se lembrar e não queremos que uma enxurrada de lembranças acometa você de uma única vez, porque você não está bem para aguentar tanta coisa de uma só vez. Portanto, é melhor ir com calma, mas não vamos nos negar a nada. Se quiser saber de qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui para responder. Mas não iremos nos alongar e dizer mais que o necessário. Iremos nos ater a respostas básicas, certo? **- dito isso, Shiryu lança a Seiya um olhar indicando que ele deveria saber se conter mais.

_Eu tinha muitas questões, mas nenhuma delas pôde ser feita, já que a enfermeira adentrou o quarto e anunciou o término do horário de visitas. Todos se despediram de mim amavelmente, e fiquei sem graça por não ser capaz de retribuir o carinho com que eles me tratavam. _

_Disse apenas um tchau, sem nenhuma afetação. Senti a decepção de cada um deles, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ainda não me sentia tão à vontade quanto deveria, e não adiantaria nada forçar a barra. Olhei para Ikki uma última vez, esbocei um sorriso tímido e o meu desconforto aumentou um pouco._

Os médicos haviam dito que, em virtude da falta de memória, seria bom para Hyoga estar cercado de pessoas que o ajudem a se relembrar do seu passado. Contudo, ainda havia um horário para visitas, que agora era mais largo, em virtude da rápida recuperação do loiro e também por ele estar desperto. No entanto, levando-se em consideração que ele ainda tinha de ser mantido sob observação, o russo não poderia ficar acompanhado todo o tempo.

De toda forma, hoje, por ser o primeiro dia em que ele se vê acordado, após quatro longas semanas, os médicos acharam mais prudente um horário de visitas mais reduzido. Eu compreendi essa preocupação, assim como meu irmão e os outros. Por esse motivo, não questionamos os motivos médicos e fomos embora. Seiya e Shiryu partiram rápido e tive a impressão de que o Dragão talvez quisesse repreender o Seiya. Não que o chinês estivesse zangado, aliás, ele nunca parece zangado. Mas acredito que ele entendeu a necessidade de pôr um cabresto naquele burro alado, para ele parar de falar tanta asneira perto do loiro. E aí eu percebi nitidamente que Shun quis aproveitar o momento para conversar comigo. Em seu rosto, era nítido que ele havia percebido algo de estranho. Só não sabia ainda o quê, mas meu irmão é esperto e logo descobriria tudo. Por isso mesmo, usei da mesma desculpa esfarrapada de sempre e disse que estava atrasado para trabalhar. Sei que não o convenci, até porque antes eu não estava dando mostra alguma de pressa para ir embora... Mas enfim, depois eu lido com Shun. Tenho um problema maior para resolver agora.

Não consigo dormir de forma alguma. Já rolei nessa cama por incontáveis vezes e nada do sono chegar. Olho mais uma vez no relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Já passa de duas da manhã. Respiro pesadamente e desisto; não vou conseguir pregar o olho essa noite. Então, melhor fazer algo de útil com meu tempo.

Levanto da cama, visto-me com uma roupa confortável e saio. Entro no meu jipe disposto a ir àquele mercado 24 horas para abastecer minha despensa. Desde que Hyoga entrou na minha vida, eu não me alimento mais de forma frugal. Entretanto, não sinto vontade de ir lá agora. Isso só vai me trazer mais recordações do russo e, no momento, acho que isso não é o mais indicado para mim.

Pelo mesmo motivo, é melhor eu não ir ao meu lugar especial, que sempre serviu de cenário para minha noites insones. Esse lugar também me lembra intensamente de Hyoga. Sorrio triste. Começo a compreender o que significa compartilhar uma vida... Tudo que antes fazia parte da minha rotina agora está intrinsecamente ligado à memória daquele russo...

Sem pensar racionalmente, meu jipe acaba se dirigindo ao hospital. E meus pés, obedecendo a uma força maior que a razão, vão seguindo caminho por aquelas escadas e corredores já tão conhecidos. Tantas noites eu estive por lá que aquilo me era mais familiar que qualquer outra coisa.

Era óbvio que não conseguia dormir. Estava acostumado a varar a madrugada ao lado dele...

Quando chego enfim ao andar em que está seu quarto, fico receoso. O lado racional volta a se fazer notar e me manda afastar-me. Mas meus pés teimam em seguir caminho. E começo a me dizer que você estará dormindo. Que eu só quero vê-lo por alguns minutos, suficientes para aquietar meu coração, e então irei embora. Não há nada de errado nisso.

Contudo, quando me aproximo o bastante, vejo a porta encostada. E, pela fresta, reconheço a boa enfermeira lá dentro. Resolvo esperar que ela saia, sem me fazer notar, para então poder velar um pouco do seu sono em segredo.

_**- Meu rapazinho, você deveria estar dormindo. Imagino que teve um dia cheio hoje e amanhã seus amigos voltarão para visitá-lo. Você não vai querer que eles o encontrem cheio de olheiras, não é mesmo? Ainda mais um jovenzinho tão bonito como você. Vamos, meu garoto... durma um pouco... já apreciou demais a lua e as estrelas. Olha que se continuar com esse olhar perdido na direção da janela, vou achar que está apaixonado, hein? **__- a enfermeira, muito simpática e cuidadosa, chama a minha atenção, já que eu não desviava meu olhar da janela. __**- Eu não saberia, mesmo se estivesse.**__ - embora minhas palavras tenham sido amargas, eu sorri para a gentil enfermeira._

_Com um ar complacente, ela se aproxima e ajeita meus travesseiros, checando o soro logo em seguida. __**- Ah, sim... fiquei sabendo que você não está conseguindo se lembrar de algumas coisas a seu respeito. Bom, não se preocupe tanto. Isso há de ser passageiro. Além do mais, você tem muitas pessoas que se importam com você. Seus amigos nunca o deixavam sozinho enquanto esteve desacordado. Eles sempre vinham visitá-lo e, fora isso... eu acho que existe alguém muito especial na sua vida, sim. **__- sua última frase foi carregada de malícia, enquanto ela trocava a água do jarro sobre a mesa toda sorridente, exatamente como uma tia casamenteira cheia de indiretas, que fingem não saber de algo, quando deixam claro que sabem de tudo. __**- O que quer dizer com isso? Fala do Isaac, o homem que dizem ser meu namorado?**__ - pergunto sem rodeios, não estou em posição de deixar brechas como essa passarem. Na minha situação, qualquer informação será útil._

_** - Isaac?**__ - a enfermeira aparenta estar surpresa, o que me deixa ainda mais intrigado. __**- Oh, meu jovem... então o tal Isaac, que estava com você naquele acidente e que ainda está inconsciente... Ele é seu namorado?**__ - ela me pergunta. __**- Sim, pelo menos foi o que me disseram. **__- respondo. __**- Puxa, acho que agora começo a entender por que aquele rapaz agia daquela forma...**__ - apesar do tom de voz baixo, eu sou capaz de distinguir o que ela diz. __**- O que você quer dizer?**_

_** - Nada, nada. – **ela faz um gesto com a mão enquanto tenta desconversar.** Então o tal Isaac é seu namorado... Foi o que te disseram? É, bom... então deve ser a verdade. Apesar de que... ah, não, não. Esqueça. Não devo ficar me intrometendo nessas coisas... **- o embaraço da enfermeira é notável. Quando, porém, estava prestes a questioná-la a respeito, eu vi uma sombra na porta e percebi que alguém nos observava. Ela rapidamente notou que havia algo errado e seguiu meu olhar, também constatando que tínhamos visitas, o que é muito estranho para aquele horário._

Eu não conseguia ouvir direito o que eles falavam e a demora da enfermeira no quarto já começava a me impacientar. Afastei-me da porta por um instante, a fim de andar um pouco e tentar me acalmar, mas bastou que eu desse dois passos e a voz familiar da enfermeira se fez ouvir logo atrás de mim: **- Ora essa... senhor Ikki, já está indo embora?**

Olhei para trás, um pouco constrangido, e vi a boa senhora me observando com um sorriso maternal, com a porta do quarto completamente aberta e permitindo que Hyoga pudesse me ver de dentro do aposento. **- Eu... eu só estava passando. **- respondo sem jeito, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. **- Não queria interromper o seu trabalho.**

** - Até parece! Vamos, você sabe muito bem que não deve se fazer de rogado. Está falando como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Já estava achando estranho a sua demora para fazer sua visita noturna de sempre... **- no que ela disse isso, em um tom perfeitamente audível para Hyoga, eu arregalei os olhos para ela. Entretanto, a enfermeira apenas me sorriu de volta, como se assim pudesse me dizer que ela tinha acabado de fazer esse comentário não por um lapso, mas propositalmente, como se realmente quisesse que minhas visitas noturnas deixassem de ser um segredo.** - Venha, faça como sempre. Fique à vontade. **- a senhora continuou a falar, arrastando-me pelo braço até um banco perto da cama.** - E agora, vou fazer minha ronda... Até mais tarde. **- dito isso, ela se encaminhou de volta à porta do quarto e saiu, sem me permitir dizer qualquer coisa. Fiquei ali, sentado, sem ter ideia do que dizer para o loiro, que eu sentia estar olhando para mim. Não tinha certeza disso, pois não o encarava. Assim que ficamos a sós, instantaneamente baixei meus olhos.

_**- Você me visitava sempre?**__ - pergunto, bastante incrédulo. Afinal, quem era aquele homem que se mostrava de um jeito para os outros, mas, para mim, parecia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente do que todos pensavam?_

Levanto meus olhos e percebo a expressão cheia de dúvidas no seu rosto. Quando você me olha dessa forma, não consigo me negar a dizer tudo o que você quer saber: **- Sim. **- a voz sai um pouco baixa, mas sem titubear. **- Eu sempre vim visitar você; assim como meu irmão, Seiya e Shiryu também sempre o visitavam. Como eles disseram mais cedo, estávamos preocupados com você. **- tento me justificar e fazer com que esse fato não pareça tão extravagante.

_**- Entendo. É só que... **__- hesitei, tentando escolher as palavras certas. __**- Por um momento, eu pensei que você não fosse exatamente como eles disseram. Não consigo associar sua imagem com a de um homem egoísta, que é como você foi descrito pra mim. Particularmente, eu vejo algo mais em você. Vejo algo... Diferente.**__ - concluí, por fim. Se eu queria arrancar alguma verdade dele, tinha que começar sendo completamente franco._

Suspiro levemente e abro um sorriso de canto: **- É, as pessoas costumam me ver como um cara muito egoísta mesmo. E elas não tiraram isso do nada; acho que antigamente eu devia ser assim mesmo. Mas eu mudei de uns tempos para cá. Sabe quando algumas coisas começam a acontecer e te fazem modificar o seu modo de ser? Isso aconteceu comigo.** - eu digo sem desgrudar meus olhos dos seus. Com um olhar, tento completar o que deixo nas entrelinhas. Sem que possa me controlar, meus olhos me traem e tentam te dizer que você foi o fator decisivo, responsável por todas as mudanças significativas na minha vida. Mas logo me repreendo. Será que eu estava forçando muito a barra? **- De qualquer jeito, estou deixando de ser essa pessoa egoísta que todos acham conhecer. Por isso, vinha te ver sempre. Eu estava... realmente preocupado.** - enfim consigo desviar meus olhos dos seus.

_**- É uma mudança muito boa, Ikki. Por que não deixa que os outros notem isso também?**__ - talvez eu estivesse me intrometendo demais, mas seu olhar intenso me instigava a descobrir mais sobre ele, tentar compreender o porquê de me sentir tão desconcertado diante dele._

Ouvi-lo dizer o meu nome me faz tão bem que abro um largo sorriso. Mas eu sei que não posso atropelar as coisas e me esforço para controlar minha vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e agarrá-lo em um abraço forte. **- É meio complicado de explicar isso agora, Hyoga. Basicamente, é melhor para todo mundo que os outros continuem a me enxergar como o Ikki de antigamente. Aliás, se puder não comentar com eles sobre essas visitas noturnas que eu te fazia, seria bom. **

_**- Não vou dizer nada, pode ficar tranquilo.**__ - minha cabeça estava fervilhando em pensamentos. Embora toda aquela situação estivesse muito estranha, eu não queria forçar a barra com ninguém. Estava claro, pra mim, que Ikki escondia algo. Mas, se o que ele estava omitindo me fosse relevante, ele com toda a certeza me contaria, não é? __**- Você tem alguma ideia de como foi o acidente?**_

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Como posso explicar a você que, no dia do acidente, nós dois planejávamos começar uma vida juntos, sem dever nada a ninguém? Mas que droga. A simples recordação disso me machuca tanto... **- Eu sei que você estava em um carro com o Isaac e que bateram feio em uma árvore. É só o que sei.** - não pude olhar para você enquanto dizia isso. Nunca fui bom em mentir para você. Não que agora eu esteja mentindo, mas o fato de esconder uma verdade tão grande sobre nós dois me faz sentir desleal com você. **- Não se lembra de nada desse dia? Do dia do acidente? **- eu sabia que não deveria avançar nesse terreno. Perguntar logo sobre o dia em que você se acidentou? Eu estou forçando a barra. Sei disso muito bem. Só que é tão difícil evitar.

_**- Ainda não me lembro de nada. Fico um pouco indiferente com tudo o que me dizem, sabe? Parece que estão me contando a vida de outra pessoa, ou o enredo de um filme, talvez. **__- tento sorrir, mas a tentativa culmina numa careta frustrada. __**- Eu sei que vocês têm expectativas, que querem o Hyoga de volta... Mas eu não sei se consigo ser o cara que vocês conheceram. Não sei se sou capaz de me encaixar neste molde. Estou fazendo algum sentido?**__ - busco o olhar dele novamente, procurando mais de toda aquela intensidade._

**- Entendo. Faz sentido, sim.** - respondo, sem conseguir omitir a minha decepção com essas palavras. Num minuto, eu quase sou capaz de reconhecer você, quando pronuncia meu nome. Mas, no instante seguinte, você fala dessa forma tão impessoal, tão distante. Sei que não faz por mal. Você está perdido. E também está confuso. Todavia, tudo isso te torna tão... diferente. Isso me causa certo desespero. É como se eu conseguisse sentir que, em alguns momentos, o Hyoga que conheço está desaparecendo. Ridículo, eu sei. Mas é esse desespero que me faz agir sem pensar. Enfio a mão no bolso do meu casaco e tiro de lá uma foto. Exatamente a foto que, ampliada, tornou-se a nossa preferida em meu portfólio. Venho carregando-a comigo desde o dia do acidente. Está até um pouco amassada. Entrego-a a você, de forma um pouco brusca. E não digo nada, não consigo. Porém, meus olhos te interrogam. Querem saber o que tem para dizer diante dessa fotografia.

_Eu olho para a foto e quase perco o fôlego. __**- Nossa, que lugar lindo! Eu já estive aqui?**__ - pergunto, sem entender a razão de ele me entregar a foto._

**- Não sei. Essa foto é sua, eu só tinha pegado emprestada. Mas o que acha? Esse lugar te parece familiar?** - eu minto, apesar de haver certo nervosismo em minha voz, que pode me denunciar. Estou forçando muito as coisas, mas o desespero em meu peito é crescente. E é provável que meu olhar inquisitivo o esteja pressionando ainda mais.

_**- Isto deveria significar alguma coisa pra mim, certo? Olha, o lugar é lindo e realmente me traz uma sensação gostosa, confortável... Mas eu não me lembro de ter visitado este lugar, sinto muito**__. - vi certa frustração em seu olhar e me senti péssimo. __**- Posso ficar com esta foto?**_

**- Pode, claro. **- respondo e me levanto do banco, imediatamente. **- Ela é sua, mesmo. **- mantenho a mentira e dirijo-me à janela, para contemplar a noite e tentar evitar que veja o quanto me sinto frustrado. Então me recordo de quantas vezes olhei por essa janela nas últimas noites. Estranhamente, nessas outras vezes, mesmo você estando inconsciente, eu o sentia mais perto de mim do que agora, com você acordado e esquecido de tudo. Os médicos disseram que irá se recordar de tudo eventualmente. Eu quero, preciso acreditar nisso. Mas sinto um receio que não consigo calar no meu peito.

Finalmente, a enfermeira retorna ao quarto e me vê de costas para você e parado em frente à janela. Tão logo ela entra, decido que preciso sair. Estou me sentindo sufocar: **- Eu vou indo. Boa noite, Hyoga. -** acabo dizendo com a minha voz tão fria quanto o tom que você vinha usando. Falei como se falasse com um estranho. Sacudo a cabeça negativamente, negando já não sei o quê para mim mesmo. E saio dali a passos velozes.

_Ikki saiu tão apressado, que provavelmente não ouviu quando eu comecei a protestar, tentando impedir que fosse embora. Senti-me ainda pior, pois não queria chateá-lo desta forma, mesmo não tendo controle sobre minha memória. __**- O que aconteceu aqui, meu rapaz? Vocês não conseguiram se entender? Ora, puxa... e todas essas noites ele esteve sempre tão ansioso para que você acordasse...**__ - a enfermeira não esconde sua frustração, já que as coisas não aconteceram como ela esperava__**. - Você conversava muito com ele? O Ikki chegou a falar algo a meu respeito?**__ - era difícil, mas quem sabe a enfermeira poderia esclarecer algo mais..._

_**- Não, ele não é de conversar muito...**__ - ela olhou rapidamente para a porta e voltou seu olhar para mim em seguida, lançando-me um sorriso de vovó boazinha. __**- Mas existem pessoas que não precisam dizer muito. Não costumam falar que, muitas vezes, um gesto vale mais que mil palavras? Eu creio que esse é o caso dele.**__ - a enfermeira dá um sorrisinho significativo, enquanto pega o aparelho pra medir a minha pressão. __**- O modo como ele ficava quando aparecia para cuidar de você toda noite... Ele não precisava dizer qualquer coisa, meu jovem. Estava estampado em toda a pessoa dele o quanto ele se preocupava com você. E era visível como você fazia bem a ele.**__ - ela começa a medir minha pressão enquanto fala. __**- Sempre que chegava aqui, ele tinha uma expressão tão angustiada no rosto... mas depois que eu permitia que ele ficasse com você, o rosto dele mudava completamente. Quando ia embora, pela manhã, ele estava mais tranquilo. Sabe, ele não podia estar aqui nesse horário.**__ - ela fala mais baixo, como se estivesse me contando um segredo, mas contando vantagem ao mesmo tempo._

_**- Mas eu deixei porque notei o quanto ele precisava estar aqui fora do horário de visitas habitual. Não sei exatamente o motivo para isso, mas uma coisa é certa: ele tinha de estar aqui sem que os outros soubessem. E tem que ser um motivo muito forte, para obrigá-lo a ficar todas as madrugadas com você, se é que me entende**__... - ela dá uma piscadela pra mim e sai, deixando-me atordoado com suas impressões._

_Depois que fui deixado sozinho, demorei a pegar no sono. Fiquei encarando aquela foto e tentando me recordar de algo, por muito tempo. Eu me imaginava naquele lugar e pensava no que eu poderia ter vivido ali, já que aquela imagem me transmitia paz e tranquilidade. Quando o cenário em minha mente foi substituído por um terreno rochoso, eu soube que havia adormecido e que estava sonhando. No sonho, eu e Ikki usávamos armaduras esquisitas, e dizíamos coisas que, para mim, não faziam qualquer sentido. Ikki me olhava com ódio, de uma forma totalmente diferente da que me olhou quando me visitou. Estávamos lutando, e eu não entendia o porquê. Tudo parecia tão real, não era como um sonho. Então, por fim, ele me deu o último golpe, dilacerando meu peito. Acordei assustado, suado, ofegante e desesperado. A dor estava ali, eu podia senti-la. Seria aquilo apenas um sonho sem sentido, ou um resquício de memória? Será que Ikki me queria morto, em algum momento?..._

Não pude ir embora. Não conseguia me afastar. Malditos sentimentos que se confundem dentro de mim! Eu estava tão confuso, dolorido, triste e com raiva... Eu queria ir embora, mas meus pés não me obedeciam. Parte de mim queria voltar para perto de Hyoga; outra parte desejava se afastar, porque essa proximidade que sempre me fez tão bem me feria demais agora. Estar perto dele, sem que ele me reconheça, sem que ao menos me olhe como antigamente... isso eu não estou conseguindo suportar. Nem mesmo aqueles olhares de troça, provocativos, que trocávamos quando ainda não éramos amantes... Nada! Não há nada nos olhos dele. Às vezes, uma fagulha de esperança se acende, porque penso reconhecer o meu Hyoga ali, porque acho que vejo um olhar conhecido naquele rosto tão frio... mas logo essa esperança se esvai.

Por isso, não me decidindo sobre o que fazer, não fui embora, mas não regressei ao quarto do loiro. Fiquei andando pelo hospital a esmo, pelos corredores algo vazios devido ao horário. E, não sei ao certo por que, mas meus passos acabaram me levando para o quarto de Isaac. Eu nunca havia ido lá, desde que o acidente tinha acontecido. Sei que ele recebia visitas daqueles amigos estúpidos e não fazia a mínima questão de aparecer ali. Entretanto, agora... resolvi ver como ele estava. Inexplicável necessidade de simplesmente olhar para ele.

Cheguei ao quarto e não havia ninguém por perto. Aproveitei para entrar sem ser visto e, uma vez dentro, fechei a porta e me aproximei da cama. O finlandês estava com uma aparência boa e vinha se recuperando rápido, assim como Hyoga. Fiquei ali, olhando para ele, como se fosse possível ler em seu rosto algo que me ajudasse a passar por esse momento. Terminei rindo sozinho. Tinha acabado de me dar conta de que eu gostaria que Isaac acordasse para poder conversar comigo. Afinal, se o ex-marina despertar e não tiver perdido a memória também, ele pode ser a única pessoa com quem eu poderia falar sobre a verdade. Ele seria a única pessoa que saberia da minha relação com Hyoga. Porque, a bem da verdade, eu me sinto como se vivesse um pesadelo agora. Parece que tudo o que eu e o loiro vivemos foi um sonho, pois todos agem como se nada houvesse entre nós. E eles não têm culpa, afinal foi esse o teatro que representamos a eles. Porém, agora que o russo também não se recorda do nosso passado, sinto-me como se eu fosse um louco que acredita ter vivido algo que não é real. Isso é desesperador, sufocante, insuportável. Por isso, eu preciso falar com alguém que conheça o outro lado disso tudo. Eu apenas preciso de alguém que ratifique minhas certezas que, em algum ponto, começaram a se tornar incertas.

E é então que me bate um súbito terror: e se Isaac não souber? E se eles tiverem sofrido o acidente antes que Hyoga houvesse tido tempo suficiente para revelar o nosso segredo? Nessas últimas semanas eu estive tão compenetrado cuidando do russo, tão preocupado unicamente em vê-lo recobrar a consciência que nem cheguei a cogitar essa hipótese. E agora que ela me vem à cabeça, sinto meu desespero aumentar. Céus, se nem ao menos Isaac souber... então...

Não; nem quero pensar nessa possibilidade. Não; preciso me manter positivo. Já tive minha quota de azar nessa vida. Meu destino não pode ser tão cruel comigo. Não; pelo menos, dessa vez, o vento irá soprar ao meu favor...

... E, de repente, minhas últimas palavras parecem fazer sentido pra valer. Estou enganado, são meus olhos cansados e sonolentos que estão vendo coisas ou eu realmente estou vendo que os dedos da mão de Isaac começam a se contrair lentamente?

Não estou enganado! Ele está despertando!

**- Isaac! Isaac, está me ouvindo? Isaac, está conseguindo me ouvir?** - começo a falar de forma ansiosa e levo minhas mãos até ele, sacudindo-o de leve. Sei que não deveria, mas é impossível me controlar agora. **- Isaac, aqui é o Ikki! Está me ouvindo? Está consciente?**

**- Ikki...?** - a voz dele é sonolenta e ele pronuncia meu nome ainda com os olhos fechados, em um tom de quem não parece compreender. Sinto o ar me faltar e penso na mesma hora que sou, mesmo, um desafortunado. Não é possível; ele também está desmemoriado?

- **Isaac, não se lembra de mim?** - eu pergunto, com o coração na mão.

**- Claro... que me lembro**... - ele começa a abrir os olhos e, embora fraco, esforça-se em se desvencilhar de mim. As palavras dele junto a esse gesto me fazem sorrir. Ele não perdeu a memória! **- Por que... não me lembraria... de você... Fênix?** - ele indaga, com a voz falhando um pouco, mas parecendo bem consciente de si, de mim e do fato de que não nos damos nada bem.

**- Porque o Hyoga perdeu a memória no acidente e, por um momento, pensei que o mesmo tivesse ocorrido com você.** - desabafo de uma única vez. **- E eu estou tão...**- ia já despejar tudo o que preciso dizer, desesperadamente, para alguém, mas me contive. Antes, precisava me certificar de que o finlandês já estava a par de tudo. **- Quero dizer... Isaac, o Hyoga falou com você?** - questiono, ansioso, sabendo que o ex-marina precisava de repouso. Porém, eu necessitava de respostas, e precisava agora.

** - O Hyoga... perdeu a memória?** - Isaac fala em um tom surpreso, preocupado e um pouco confuso. Ele então olha ao redor, como se finalmente se desse conta de que se encontra em um hospital. Depois, ele parece mergulhar em pensamentos íntimos e ignora minha pergunta por completo. Apesar de reconhecer que eu já havia extrapolado, insisto: **- Isaac, o Hyoga... antes do acidente... ele foi conversar com você? Ele queria te contar uma coisa... não queria? Uma coisa importante? Lembra?** – falo sentindo minha garganta seca de ansiedade.

**- Conversar comigo**? - a voz dele é tão estranha agora. Será por que acabou de despertar? Não, a voz dele tem um tom quase sombrio. **- Antes do... acidente**? - ele sacode a cabeça, como quem se nega a aceitar algo. Isaac parece nervoso, e fica tão agitado que finalmente compreendo que passei dos limites. Ele pressiona a cabeça com as mãos, com força, e é então que resolvo apertar o botão que chama uma equipe médica para examiná-lo. Não sei mais o que fazer e permaneço em silêncio, sem dizer mais nada. É quando, ao término de alguns segundos assim, Isaac para de sacudir a cabeça, abaixa as mãos e, lentamente, dirige um olhar frio para mim. **- Não. Não, Fênix. Ele não falou nada comigo**. - depois dessas palavras, o ex-marina silenciou enquanto eu sentia o que restava do meu mundo ruir de vez. **- O meu namorado apareceu no meu trabalho e me chamou para darmos um passeio. Apenas e somente isso...**

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Mamba Negra):** Oi, gente! Que saudade que eu senti desta fic! Acho que vocês também, né? Bom, segunda temporada está na área, Ikki com uma maré de azar danada... Eu sei que esse capítulo será revoltante para muitos, e confesso que ele me causou certa tristeza, também. Mas, antes de mais nada, eu devo admitir: a culpa é minha, confesso. A idéia inicial foi minha; o acidente, a amnésia, o fato de ninguém saber do romance... Porém, deixo claro que a Lua Prateada foi minha cúmplice durante todo o tempo, e gostou tanto da idéia que não se aguentava de ansiedade para colocá-la em prática. Ela curte o sofrimento do Ikki mais do que eu, juro! Dito isto, só quero agradecer pelas maravilhosas reviews que recebemos, pedir desculpas por ainda não ter respondido todas e agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic com tanto carinho!

Obrigada a todos, de coração!

**Beijos, Mamba. **

**N/A (Lua Prateada): **Pois é, pessoas... Segunda temporada tá aí! Praticamente um mês depois, regressamos conforme o combinado. Confesso que senti falta dessa fic e espero que quem antes a acompanhava também tenha sentido saudades. Sei que esse capítulo deixou os nossos dois queridíssimos bem separados, mas é aquela coisa... tem que ter conflito! (como gosta de dizer a Lucy_Black). E, como a dona Mamba já disse... a culpa é toda dela. Ela teve a ideia do acidente e da amnésia. Se o Ikki está sofrendo agora, a culpa é dela. Eu apenas jogo conforme o ritmo ditado. Tadinho do Ikki. Estou morrendo de peninha dele. Mas a Mamba é má e cruel... (hahahah!) Bom, pessoas... Deixem comentários para sabermos o que estão achando. Aliás, como já devem ter percebido, aproveitamos muito das ideias sugeridas. Todo mundo já percebeu em torno do que essa temporada vai girar, mas quando ela acabar, que história gostariam de ver acontecendo com esses dois? O que gostariam de ver numa próxima temporada? Vão pensando enquanto essa história vai se desenrolando. Eu e a Mamba temos ideias variadas, mas se alguém quiser contribuir com alguma sugestão, é muito provável que a gente acabe acatando. Afinal, essa fic está tendo um bom retorno e está havendo uma interação legal com quem lê. Acho que as pessoas gostariam de ver uma ideia ou sugestão sua sendo colocada em prática, não? É nossa forma de agradecer ao carinho.

Enfim, façam comentários, deixem sugestões... é tudo muito bem-vindo!

**Beijo grande!**

**Lua.**


	23. Sacrifícios

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: Sacrifícios**

_No dia seguinte, eu ainda me sentia arrebatado pelo pesadelo que tive. Aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de qualquer um que pudesse me esclarecer se o que vi foi apenas um sonho, ou uma lembrança real. Não demorou muito para que Seiya aparecesse, falando coisas que eu não entendia e citando pessoas que eu não reconhecia. _

_**- Oi, Hyoga! Como você está**__? - ele deixou uma porção de sacolas numa cadeira, enquanto falava. __**- A cara tá bem melhor. E eu que pensava que a comida aqui não te faria bem. **__- Seiya lança um olhar cobiçoso para a bandeja de comida intocada ao meu lado. __**- Se você não quiser, eu posso...?**__ - sem esperar uma resposta, ele pega um pote de gelatina de morango e se senta confortavelmente na poltrona ao lado. __**- Ah, que bom sentar e poder descansar um pouco. Meu dia hoje foi um saco. Tive que andar pra cima e pra baixo pra resolver coisas da Fundação que a Saori me pediu. E o Shiryu nem pôde me ajudar, já que ele também estava atolado de afazeres. E pra piorar, o Jabu ainda veio me encher. Não sei o que aquele cara pensa. A Saori confia tanto em mim quanto nele. Você não acha, Hyoga? Quero dizer, eu sou digno de tanta confiança quanto ele, não é? **__- abri minha boca para responder, mas ele não me deu tempo para isso. __**- Ah, claro que sim. A verdade é que aquele lá é um complexado. No fundo, aposto que ele morre de inveja de mim. Sempre quis ser um cavaleiro digno, como eu.**__**Mas o Jabu nunca chegaria a um Pégaso; o máximo que alcançou foi um Unicórnio mesmo...**__ - ele termina de falar e já está raspando o potinho de gelatina e rindo para si mesmo, debochado. _

_Ignorei a maior parte do que ele disse, apenas me detive em um detalhe: __**- Cavaleiro? Pégaso? Unicórnio? Do que você está falando? **__- perguntei, e vi que ele logo fez uma expressão de quem tinha falado o que não devia. __**- Vamos, Seiya, diga-me do que está falando. Essas pequenas informações podem ser úteis pra mim, não acha?**__ - insisti, oferecendo a ele um segundo potinho de gelatina, que ganhei de uma enfermeira assanhada._

_**- Ah, isso...**__ - ele falou olhando para os lados e depois para a porta, como se esperasse que alguém chegasse para ajudá-lo a se livrar da situação. Mas logo depois olhou para a gelatina que eu oferecia e fez uma expressão de quem ponderava o que eu havia dito. Por fim, deu de ombros e pegou a gelatina. __**- Quer saber, Hyoga? Você tem razão. Fica todo mundo me dizendo que eu preciso tomar cuidado com o que te digo, como se você fosse feito de cristal e pudesse quebrar.**__ – disse, levando um grande bocado de gelatina à boca. __**- Mas você é forte, como todo cavaleiro. E eu acho que vai te ajudar saber das coisas, mesmo.**__ - falou, parecendo se convencer do que dizia. __**- Mas só uma coisa, tá? Se o Shiryu perguntar depois, eu só estou te contando tudo porque você me pediu, beleza?**__ – ele me lançou uma piscadinha jovial__**. - Afinal, ele mesmo disse que se você perguntasse, poderíamos responder. E é você quem está perguntando... **__– a essa altura, eu já estava ficando impaciente, o que Seiya percebeu. __**- Bom, mas vamos direto ao assunto. Você quer saber sobre o nosso passado de cavaleiros? Então, se encosta melhor aí no seu travesseiro, porque a história é longa. Mas sempre me disseram que sou um excelente contador de histórias, então se prepara. **__– ele se gaba e se recosta mais na cadeira, assumindo um ar pensativo de quem rememora algo, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. __**– Tudo começou quando éramos crianças e vivíamos no orfanato mantido pela Fundação...**_

_Seiya me explicou várias coisas, falou bastante e por muitas vezes demonstrou divertimento com a minha surpresa. Eu já fui um cavaleiro, e saber disso me deixava tão confuso quanto triste, porque a partir de agora o pesadelo que tive com Ikki fazia muito sentido. Sem suportar mais a dúvida, soltei: __**- O Ikki não gostava de nós? Ou melhor, ele não gostava de mim? Você sabe me dizer se brigávamos muito, ou se já lutamos alguma vez?**_

_**- Ah... O Ikki?**__ – Seiya coçou a cabeça, confuso. Parecia esperar outras perguntas, não essa. __**- Bom, como eu disse... O Ikki teve sua fase sombria**__. – ele deve ter percebido a minha curiosidade nesse assunto, pois demonstrou que detalharia mais essa parte da história. Incorporou-se na cadeira e começou a falar, mais sério. __**- Sabe o que é, Hyoga? De todos nós, o Ikki foi quem mais sofreu durante o treinamento. Ele não guarda boas recordações daquele lugar. Aliás, como poderia? A Ilha da Rainha da Morte sempre foi conhecida como o inferno sobre a Terra... Fora isso, o mestre dele foi extremamente cruel e, para piorar, foi lá que ele perdeu a única pessoa que ele amou um dia... a Esmeralda.**__ – como se notasse minha expressão confusa, emendou__**: - Quero dizer, única pessoa que ele amou no sentido... Você sabe. Ele ama o Shun, mas como irmão. É diferente. E a perda dessa pessoa mexeu com ele de uma forma que até hoje não compreendemos bem. Eu até entendo, sabe? Mas tem horas que ele me tira do sério. O jeito recluso dele me parece às vezes uma forma de se mostrar superior a todos nós. O Shiryu sempre diz que não, que na verdade é uma forma de defesa dele e tudo... Mas sei lá.**__ - ele para um pouco de falar e pega o copo com suco da bandeja, para beber um gole. Só então Seiya percebe que eu continuo olhando-o, interrogativo, esperando pelo resto da resposta, já que havia perguntado mais coisas. Pelo visto, ele tinha a incrível capacidade de desandar a falar e se perder num assunto. __**- Ah, sim. Quanto ao fato de vocês lutarem; sim, já aconteceu. Foi quando tivemos nosso primeiro embate. Estávamos tentando recuperar a armadura de Sagitário.**__ - ele pausa ao perceber que eu tento relembrar a informação que havia acabado de ouvir. __**- A armadura de Sagitário! Lembra? Acabei de te contar! Quando voltamos, já cavaleiros, e fomos colocados para duelar uns com os outros para ver quem ficava com a divina armadura de ouro... O Torneio Galáctico! Já esqueceu, Hyoga? Poxa, eu acabei de te contar...**__ – Seiya demonstra frustração, como se esperasse que eu fosse me lembrar das coisas ditas por ele. Mas era muita informação em pouco tempo, além de ser uma história por demais complicada para se gravar ao escutar pela primeira vez. __**- É, talvez eu não devesse ter apressado as coisas. Acho que te contar tudo isso agora só serviu pra te confundir...**__ – ele fala para si mesmo. __**- Bom, vou seguir o conselho do Shiryu de verdade agora. Só vou te responder ao que você me perguntar e mais nada...**__ – Seiya suspira. __**- O Ikki regressou mudado. Enquanto todos nós retornamos como cavaleiros e preparados para participar do Torneio, ele roubou a armadura e criou uma tremenda confusão para todos nós. Até conseguirmos resgatá-la, foi uma trabalheira... Mas então; respondendo ao que você perguntou: quando finalmente conseguimos encontrá-lo, vocês travaram uma terrível batalha. Não sei dizer exatamente como foi, porque vocês estavam sozinhos. Mas eu sei que você quase morreu. Sua salvação foi a Cruz do Norte, que você sempre carrega junto ao peito. Foi isso que impediu o Ikki de dilacerar seu coração...**__ – ele toma mais um gole do suco. __**- Aliás, Hyoga... Você não se lembra mesmo nem da sua mãe? Foi ela quem te deu esse crucifixo que você carrega no pescoço, olha...**__ – Seiya aponta para o crucifixo no meu pescoço, mas eu permaneço impassível. __**- É, pelo visto, nem dela você se recorda...**__ – ao dizer isso, ele realmente parece preocupado e coça a cabeça, meio nervoso. __**- Bom, enfim... A relação que você o Ikki tem até hoje é um reflexo dessa batalha, penso eu. Vocês nunca se deram bem. Sempre brigaram muito e, na presença um do outro, rapidamente começam a se provocar... Acho que o único motivo pelo qual vocês se toleram é o Shun. Assim... Você sempre o respeitou como cavaleiro e vice-versa. Mas como pessoas normais, desde que nos vimos livres de nossas missões como cavaleiros, vocês rapidamente entenderam que não se davam bem. Temperamentos diferentes demais, sabe como é...**__ – nesse momento Seiya pegou a bandeja inteira e a posicionou em seu colo. Com olhos gulosos, começou a comer a refeição intocada no prato, embora parecesse já fria._

_Realmente, foi informação demais. Eu não consegui processar tudo o que ele me disse, apenas algumas coisas ficaram gravadas em minha mente, que está cada vez mais confusa. Diferente do que eu havia imaginado, o relato de Seiya não fez com que me sentisse melhor. Eu não me lembro nem da minha própria mãe e, ao invés de me preocupar com isso, eu só consigo pensar num cara com quem vivia brigando. O engraçado é que mesmo sabendo que Ikki e eu não nos damos bem, a sensação que eu tenho é a de que todos estão errados a respeito desse homem. Algo não encaixa, não faz o menor sentido. O Ikki que me relatam e o Ikki que me visita parecem duas pessoas distintas. E eu definitivamente prefiro o Ikki que me visita. __**- Eu não entendo...**__ - bufei, enquanto virava o rosto e focava a paisagem da janela._

_**- Não entende o quê?**__ – Seiya para de comer e olha pra mim._

_**- Nada, eu... Só estava pensando alto, Seiya.**__ - não desviei meu olhar da janela. __**- Sabe se os outros vêm hoje?**__ - perguntei, sem saber exatamente o porquê de fazer isso. A sensação de estranhamento que eu sentia com Seiya era triplicada na presença dos outros. Talvez eu devesse apenas perguntar se ele saberia me dizer se Ikki viria, o que, na verdade, era o que eu queria perguntar._

_**- O Shun virá, com certeza. Mas só mais tarde... E o Shiryu queria muito aparecer, mas como ele está super atarefado, talvez não consiga. Aliás, ele mandou que eu te trouxesse umas coisas.**__ – Seiya foi até a cadeira em que havia deixado as sacolas e tirou de lá várias revistas. __**- Está aqui. Revistas para iniciantes em fotografia. O Shiryu disse que você havia pedido a ele essas revistas porque teve uma época que ele quase enveredou por esse caminho, como um hobby. Mas desistiu e as revistas ficaram na casa dele, sem serventia, até você pedi-las emprestadas.**__ – ao notar meu olhar desinteressado para as revistas que ele colocou sobre a cama, acrescentou: __**- Foi antes do seu acidente. Você disse ao Shiryu que estava interessado em aprender mais sobre "a arte de fotografar".**__ – ele disse como se imitasse Shiryu falando. __**- No dia em que fez esse pedido a ele, eu até perguntei por que você não pediu ao Ikki que te ajudasse, já que o maior entendido no assunto era o Fênix. Mas aí me toquei da besteira que eu tinha falado. Até parece que ele te ensinaria algo. Se bem que, pra pessoas tão diferentes, é curioso que você tenha se interessado por fotografias, que é a única paixão na vida do Ikki...**_

_**- Ele é bom?**__ - perguntei enquanto folheava uma das revistas, sem prestar atenção de fato no que via ali._

_**- O Ikki? Ele é muito bom. Mas não falo isso pra ele, senão o ego dele vai inflar até não poder mais.**__ - riu divertido._

_Eu continuei calado, apenas folheando as revistas sem muito interesse. Seiya fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ouvimos um barulho na porta do quarto._

– _**Camus! Que bom te ver!**__ – Seiya sorriu e se dirigiu até o ruivo parado à porta, demonstrando certo alívio por tê-lo ali._

– _**Olá, Seiya. Está tudo bem? **__– o homem ruivo respondeu, aparentando estranhamento pela reação do outro__**. – Hyoga!**__ – disse ele, já se aproximando da minha cama. __**– É tão bom vê-lo acordado! Como se sente?**_

_Droga! Quantas vezes eu terei de passar por situações assim? O homem em minha frente parece me conhecer muito bem, mas não faço a menor ideia de quem seja. __**- Desculpe, eu não sei se te informaram, mas não consigo...**_

– _**Não consegue se lembrar de nada, não é? Eu já tenho conhecimento disso, o Shun me avisou.**__ – o ruivo explicou. __**– Eu esperava que a situação fosse passageira, mas pelo visto... Bom, como você ouviu o Seiya dizendo, meu nome é Camus, e fui uma espécie de professor pra você, muitos anos atrás.**_

– _**O Seiya já me contou sobre o lance de cavaleiro, é disso que está falando?**__ - assim que vi o olhar repreensivo de Camus para Seiya, tentei consertar. __**- Eu insisti que ele me dissesse. Mesmo o médico tendo dito que não devo forçar demais, isso não significa que não deva descobrir algumas coisas a meu respeito, não é?**_

– _**Parece justo, Hyoga. Você tem o direito de perguntar.**__ – Camus concordou. __**– Porém, conheço Seiya e tenho a certeza de que a sua curiosidade a respeito veio de algum deslize dele. Mas não vou repreendê-lo, se é isso que teme. Contudo, nesse momento, você deve receber as informações de forma compacta, objetiva. Não queremos confundi-lo ainda mais. Sendo assim, quando surgirem dúvidas, lembre-se de que nem sempre o Seiya será a melhor fonte.**_

– _**Ei, garoto!**__ – disse um sorridente loiro, ao adentrar o quarto. __**– Como estamos hoje?**__ – ele pergunta com um sorriso ainda maior, aproximando-se da minha cama e me saudando com um copo de café._

– _**Eu estou bem. Ainda um pouco confuso, mas bem.**__ - respondo a ambos. __**- Desculpe, não me recordo de quem seja você.**__ - digo sem jeito._

– _**Meu nome é Milo. Eu e seu mestre somos muito amigos. Estávamos muito preocupados com seu estado e ficamos felizes em saber que despertou. O fato de estar sem memória é ruim, mas uma coisa de cada vez. Por sinal, já tivemos muitas notícias boas por hoje. Ver você desperto e saber que Isaac também finalmente acordou... Já são notícias boas o suficiente por agora.**_

_**- Isaac?**__ - forço um pouco a memória e acabo me recordando. __**- É o meu namorado, não é isso?**__ - não escondo a falta de empolgação a respeito._

_**- Ele mesmo.**__ – Seiya confirmou. – Vocês já foram vê-lo? Quando passei por lá, o Isaac estava adormecido. – volta seu olhar para mim, como se quisesse se explicar. - Eu ia te falar sobre isso, Hyoga, mas como não pude falar com ele, preferi não tocar no assunto, porque você poderia ficar curioso sobre como o Isaac está e eu não teria nada para dizer, já que não tive a oportunidade de conversar com ele ainda..._

_**- Sim, Seiya.**__ – Milo respondeu, interrompendo a explicação do Seiya. __**– Passamos no quarto do Isaac para ver como ele estava, mas o encontramos dormindo e preferimos deixá-lo descansar. Então viemos logo para cá. **__– o loiro estendeu o braço com o outro copo de café para Camus. __**- Bebe. Você está precisando.**__ – o loiro diz, com uma expressão que demonstrava preocupação com meu tal mestre._

_**- Obrigado, Milo.**__ – Camus aceitou e tomou um grande gole do café._

_

* * *

_

Vejo meu irmão ao longe, esperando-me com uma expressão repreensiva. Ele olha no relógio de pulso mais uma vez, logo após fazermos contato visual. Shun quer que eu saiba que ele não gostou do meu atraso.

E eu compreendo. Não sou de me atrasar. Não quando combino um compromisso. Entretanto, dessa vez, fiz de propósito. Shun me colocou contra a parede; eu sei que ele já está desconfiado do que se passa comigo e com Hyoga, mas ainda não consegui encontrar coragem dentro de mim para falar a verdade. Fico tentando me esquivar, mas meu irmão deve estar determinado a me fazer falar. Por isso, não me deixou qualquer escolha quando me chamou para visitar Hyoga hoje pela manhã. Ele não perguntou; apenas me informou que nós dois visitaríamos o loiro.

Sei que não devia estar fugindo de meu irmão. Preciso tanto de apoio, de um ombro amigo... Contudo, eu me sinto sem jeito para abordar esse assunto. Contar a verdade justo agora? Não me parece uma boa ideia. Não só pelo fato de o russo ainda estar se recuperando, mas principalmente porque isso implicaria revelar algo que, durante tanto tempo, eu e o loiro escondemos de todos. E é tão estranho... por mais que eu saiba de todos os motivos que nos fizeram agir assim, é como se eles não mais fizessem tanto sentido para mim. Racionalmente, eu sei por que agimos dessa forma. Mas algo muito forte dentro de mim insiste em dizer que não havia, de fato, motivos para escondermos nossa relação. É tão difícil, eu estou tão confuso que já não sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado. A conversa que tive ontem com Isaac serviu apenas para me deixar ainda mais perdido. Quero tanto estar perto do russo, mas todos me dizem que devo evitar isso por agora. O loiro não se lembra de nada, Isaac não sabe que nós dois estávamos juntos... ambos se veem em uma situação delicada e falar a respeito com qualquer pessoa pode ser a gota d'água. Agora, bem ou mal, a situação está razoavelmente estável para todos. Uma palavra errada dita em momento inapropriado pode acarretar uma avalanche de problemas. Um deslize meu pode colocar toda a recuperação do Hyoga por água abaixo. Então, se está tudo bem para todos, menos para mim, penso que devo aceitar a situação como ela se apresenta agora. É meu carma, não é mesmo?

Sim, racionalmente, aceito que é assim que deve ser. Até que Hyoga melhore de fato, o ideal é não tocar nesse assunto. Porém, uma parte minha está sangrando e sofrendo por ter de aguentar tudo isso calado...

**- Oi, irmão.** – ele diz quando me encontro próximo o bastante. **- Que bom que veio.**

**- E eu tive escolha? Você praticamente me obrigou a vir.** - resmungo, mas sem ser tão ríspido quanto o usual. Sinto-me dividido e confuso, mas espero que Shun não tenha notado. **- Vamos logo fazer essa maldita visita, porque eu tenho muito trabalho hoje.** - minto. Não que eu não tenha trabalho pendente, mas a questão é que eu sabia bem que não mexeria com nada relacionado ao meu trabalho hoje. Não tinha cabeça para isso. Minha mente ficava dando voltas e não parava de pensar na conversa com Isaac. Eu não sabia o que fazer e não sabia como me portar na frente do Hyoga...

Dentro do hospital, Shun pressiona o botão que nos levará ao andar em que está o quarto de Hyoga e olha de soslaio para mim **- Engraçada essa sua má vontade. Ontem mesmo você não parecia nem um pouco apressado para cuidar das suas coisas...** - fala como quem não quer nada, mas parecendo querer me sondar. As portas do elevador se abrem e saímos, caminhando lado a lado até o quarto.

**- Parece até que não me conhece, Shun. Imprevisibilidade deveria ser meu sobrenome, lembra? Sempre tomo atitudes que surpreendem; você deveria estar acostumado com isso.** - respondo de má vontade. Enfim chegamos ao quarto e sinto meu coração começar a bater mais forte. Tanto que preciso me lembrar de respirar fundo para não fazer ou falar alguma besteira, especialmente porque me dou conta de que Camus e Milo estão no quarto também. Junto de meu irmão, eu entro, mas por mais que deseje vê-lo, opto por me manter oculto, atrás dos dois que estão mais perto da cama.

Sei que Shun notou imediatamente a forma como me posicionei atrás de Camus e Milo, mas ele não disse uma palavra a respeito. **- Camus, Milo... que bom vê-los.** – meu irmão sorri amigavelmente **- Olá, Seiya! Já está aqui tem muito tempo?** – ele cumprimenta o burro alado e então chega mais perto de Hyoga. **- Você está com uma cara ótima, Oga. E vejo que almoçou bem... **– sorri, constatando o prato limpo sobre a bandeja.

_Pensei em dizer que eu não havia tocado na comida, mas não quis complicar Seiya ainda mais. __**- Eu estou me sentindo muito bem.**__ - sorrio para o jovem doce em minha frente. __**- Veio sozinho?**_

**- Não, vim com meu irmão. Lembra-se dele?** – Shun olha para trás, na minha direção, fingindo um sorriso ingênuo. **- Ikki? Não vai cumprimentar o Hyoga?**

Solto um grunhido ininteligível e dou dois passos para o lado, de modo a permitir que o loiro me visse. **- Oi, Hyoga.** - digo tentando não demonstrar qualquer perturbação e acho que fui bem sucedido. E não me dou ao trabalho de cumprimentar os outros presentes no quarto.

_**- Oi, Ikki. Você gosta de se esconder, não é?**__ - brinco, fazendo referência à noite anterior, quando a enfermeira o flagrou escondido atrás da porta. __**- Você está bem?**__ - não pude ignorar o semblante sério que ele apresentava._

**- Eu não estava me escondendo. Só estava te dando... espaço pra conversar com outras pessoas.** - respondi rápido e acho que meu tom foi quase infantil. Que idiota. Mal consigo me portar diante dele com a minha cabeça rodando desse jeito. **- Aliás, tem gente demais aqui. Eu vou esperar lá fora, tá bom, Shun? **- pergunto já me adiantando para a porta e sem olhar para Hyoga.

**- Está bem, irmão.** – Shun responde e suspira resignado **– Me espera na sala de espera que daqui a pouco eu vou pra lá também.**

Eu não estava propriamente esperando pela permissão de Shun, mas fiquei no quarto até ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Assim que ele me liberou, encaminhei-me rápido para a porta, como se fugisse de algo, e quase esbarrei com um enfermeiro que entrava nesse instante: **- Desculpem-me, eu não sabia com quem falar e o Dr. Kimura disse-me que viesse até aqui. O rapaz do quarto 316 despertou novamente e não para de perguntar pelo senhor Yukida. Disseram-me para vir aqui saber se alguém poderia vir comigo até lá para acalmá-lo, pois o rapaz está muito agitado e isso não é bom.** - No mesmo instante, compreendemos o que teria de ser feito. Praticamente sem que falássemos, todos agimos em perfeita sintonia. Camus e Milo acompanharam rápido o enfermeiro e foram seguidos pelo meu irmão. Sei bem que Shun não tinha tanto interesse em ver se Isaac estava bem, mas certamente ele queria perguntar algo ao ex-marina. Por esse motivo, ele foi logo atrás. Vai ver, queria ouvir o que o finlandês tinha a dizer sobre o acidente. E o motivo de ele ter arrastado Seiya consigo... bem, ele sabe que eu e o burro alado não podemos ficar muito tempo juntos num recinto. Em questão de segundos ele fala uma besteira e eu preciso socá-lo ou esganá-lo. É; foi por isso que Shun levou Seiya. Ou talvez... Será que ele quis criar um motivo para que eu ficasse aqui, no quarto, com Hyoga? Esse súbito pensamento me deixa nervoso. Até onde Shun está desconfiado? E do que ele desconfia? E eu... Eu acho o fato de ele estar desconfiado e, quem sabe, próximo de descobrir a verdade, como sendo algo bom ou ruim?

_**- Você não precisa ficar se não quiser.**__ - falo baixo, tentando esconder certa decepção que nem eu mesmo sei de onde vem. __**- Eu sinto que há algo errado, então você não tem que me fazer companhia, se a minha presença te deixa embaraçado.**_

O tom de voz decepcionado me obriga a encará-lo. **- Embaraçado? Acha que fico sem-graça perto de você? **- não consigo evitar um meio sorriso. **- Não, Hyoga. Pode ficar despreocupado quanto a isso. De todas as coisas que eu sinto quando estou perto de você, te garanto que embaraçado não é uma delas.** - aproximo-me mais um pouco e me sento ao seu lado. **- Eu vou ficar. Acho que não é legal te deixar sozinho.** - na realidade, a ideia de poder ficar só na presença dele me agrada. Incrível como o simples fato de não ter mais ninguém ali parece me ajudar a ver as coisas com mais clareza. Eu quase consigo sentir que existe uma solução para resolver tudo isso do melhor jeito pra todos. Só me falta descobrir que solução é essa.

_Tê-lo sentado ao meu lado faz com que eu me sinta confortável, de um modo que não pensei que me sentiria. Seu meio sorriso me dá vontade de provocar um sorriso completo, apesar de parecer uma tarefa muito difícil. __**- Eu sonhei com você.**__ - disparo, sem rodeios. Lembrei-me do que Camus havia dito sobre Seiya não ser a melhor fonte, e decido esclarecer minhas dúvidas diretamente com o objeto principal de tanta confusão._

**- Sonhou? Comigo?** - eu não sei se minha expressão denotava surpresa, alegria, receio... provavelmente tudo de uma vez. Só sei que meu coração parecia que saltaria pela minha boca, se não me controlasse. **- E o que estávamos fazendo no seu sonho?** - calma lá, Ikki! Ele disse que sonhou com você, não com os dois juntos! **- Digo... O que eu estava fazendo no seu sonho? **- indaguei com a voz mais neutra que me foi possível.

_Sorri, provavelmente de nervoso pelo que estava prestes a dizer. __**- Você estava tentando me matar. **__- respondi, um tanto quanto embaraçado__**. - Acho que foi na época em que éramos cavaleiros... O Seiya me explicou algumas coisas que fazem algum sentido... Lutávamos por uma armadura, pelo que entendi.**_

**- Ah.** - pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, como se esse ato fosse me ajudar a assimilar melhor o que eu ouvia. **- Sério?** - ri de leve, de mim mesmo, da minha própria sorte. **- De todas as recordações possíveis... você tinha que se lembrar justo dessa?** - sacudo a cabeça negativamente e me levanto, indo até a janela. Preciso de ar fresco. **- Me diga uma coisa... o Ikki que você viu no seu sonho... você me acha parecido com ele?** - volto-me para Hyoga e o encaro fixamente.

_**- Não. É um pouco desconcertante, na verdade. Você não se parece nem com o Ikki do meu sonho, nem com as descrições que me fazem de você. Afinal de contas, qual deles é o Ikki verdadeiro?**__ - sorri novamente, dessa vez de forma tranquila._

A pergunta dele é tão simples. E, nesse momento, tudo que quero é responder a ela. Sorrio um pouco, para mim mesmo. Por que estou criando tantos problemas? Hyoga está com dificuldades para se recordar do nosso passado, mas isso é temporário. E, tão logo ele se lembre, poderemos ficar juntos. Era esse o nosso desejo. Era isso que ia acontecer... ou melhor, é o que vai acontecer. Simples assim. Sacudo a cabeça, de leve. Acabo de me dar conta de que estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água. O meu russo é forte e, olhando para ele agora, desse jeito... vejo tranquilamente que ele está pronto para saber a verdade. Por sinal, ele já parece saber da verdade e precisa apenas que eu confirme algo que ele já conhece. Eu vejo em seus olhos, ele sabe. Só não se deu conta por inteiro, mas lá no fundo, ele sabe do que houve entre nós. **- Hyoga, se eu te disser que a nossa relação não é exatamente do modo como todos ficam falando... será que as coisas começariam a fazer mais sentido para você? **- digo, já pensando em abrir o jogo e contar tudo o que fomos e somos, sem esconder mais nada.

_**- De todas as pessoas que vieram aqui me ver, a única que despertou algo aqui dentro de mim foi você. Quando você está por perto eu sinto uma inquietação, sabe? Uma sensação diferente, desconhecida... E, mesmo sem memória, eu sinto que te conheço muito mais do que os que te descrevem pra mim. Ikki, como era a nossa relação? O que você significava pra mim?**__ - eu sei que estou soando quase desesperado, mas preciso saber a razão de me sentir tão estranho diante dele._

** - Eu fico muito feliz em saber que não passei completamente despercebido. **- sorrio, demonstrando alívio. A decisão de abrir o jogo me faz bem e isso deve estar transparecendo em meu rosto **- Por um momento, tinha ficado com medo de você ter me esquecido completamente.** - noto que aumentei ainda mais a curiosidade do loiro **- Você me conhece melhor que qualquer pessoa, Hyoga. Há coisas sobre mim, coisas a meu respeito, em relação a quem eu sou, a quem eu fui... coisas que só você sabe. Coisas que nem eu mesmo sabia sobre mim, mas você me ajudou a descobrir e entender. Eu te devo muito por isso e por tantas outras coisas, Hyoga. Você nem imagina o quanto...** - minha voz sai comovida e meu coração acelera quando decido me sentar na beirada da cama e, em um gesto impulsivo, pego em sua mão, apertando-a com força. Vejo em seu rosto a ansiedade, ansiedade que eu também sinto, mas não sei como colocar em palavras todo o amor que eu sinto por ele de modo que ele compreenda. Penso que deveria explicar, contar a história do começo, situá-lo para que ele não fique tão perdido. Em meu íntimo, ainda receio que a notícia seja forte demais e que isso possa causar algum mal a ele; por outro lado, penso que nosso amor só pode fazer-lhe bem, Hyoga mesmo vivia repetindo isso. Em meio a tantos pensamentos confusos, decido dizer, de uma vez, a frase que carrega todo o sentimento que existe entre nós e que, de certa maneira, é a melhor forma de resumir tudo. **- Hyoga, eu te...** - interrompo o que dizia, pois sinto, nesse instante, a mão do loiro tremer e segurar a minha com força. O rosto dele fica tão pálido que eu sinto meu coração parar. **- Hyoga, você está bem? Hyoga? O que você está sentindo?** - pergunto já me levantando da cama e apertando um botão para acionar médicos e enfermeiros. Alguns aparelhos começam a apitar e você nem me parece ouvir mais **- Hyoga? Por favor, Hyoga! Não me abandone agora...!**

_ Não estou me aguentando de ansiedade. Sinto, dentro de mim, que o que ele tem para me dizer mudará absolutamente tudo. Quando Ikki aperta a minha mão, a expectativa toma conta de mim. Porém, antes que ele me diga o que tanto quero ouvir, sinto uma dor lancinante nas costas. Sinto-me zonzo, tudo começa a rodar e não enxergo nada mais em minha frente. Aperto a mão de Ikki com força, tomado pela dor. Ouço sua voz me chamando, mas não consigo responder absolutamente nada. Em poucos segundos, tudo fica escuro, e já não sinto mais nada._

_

* * *

_

**- Como assim? Como assim, não sabiam do problema com o rim dele?** – eu grito, enfurecido, dando voltas pela sala de espera. Não consigo e nem quero me controlar agora. Não quando senti, uma vez mais, que a vida de Hyoga quase escapou pelos meus dedos.

**- Irmão, não é que eles não soubessem. Mas por mais que o estado do Hyoga fosse delicado e os médicos suspeitassem de alguns problemas, era preciso ver como o corpo dele reagiria depois de ele acordar. Até porque a recuperação do Hyoga foi tão rápida que ficou difícil de saber até onde as suspeitas dos médicos poderiam mesmo se concretizar. **– Shun tenta me acalmar, usando seu tom de voz tranquilo **– Por favor, Ikki. Sente-se um pouco. Você está muito tenso.**

Olho para meu irmão e o vejo oferecendo um copo com água para mim, além de um sorriso que busca me confortar. Percebo o esforço que ele está fazendo para soar forte, como se ele soubesse do quanto preciso de alguém que me dê forças agora. Entretanto, eu vejo que seus olhos estão vermelhos e úmidos. Shun também chorou, só que suas lágrimas foram rapidamente secadas porque ele quer parecer bem para mim. Quer ser forte por mim.

A imagem do meu irmão caçula tentando me consolar acaba me atingindo em cheio. Eu estava sendo egoísta agora; o Shun também não está bem. Às vezes, quase me esqueço da forte amizade que ele tem com o Hyoga.

**- Sinto muito, Shun. Você é amigo dele; eu é que deveria estar consolando você, e não o contrário.**

Percebo a expressão de Shun mudando um pouco e, de preocupado, ele parece agora mais chateado comigo. Olha para os lados, assegurando-se de que estamos realmente a sós. Camus, Milo e Seiya foram fazer o teste para descobrir se são compatíveis com Hyoga e tanto eu como meu irmão ficamos sozinhos na sala de espera, uma vez que já fizemos o teste e agora apenas esperamos pelos resultados.

**- Ikki, eu sei que esse não é o momento adequado para conversarmos sobre isso, mas...** – Shun respira fundo, parecendo cansado **– A verdade é que com você nunca existe um momento realmente adequado. É preciso falar sobre as coisas quando elas se fazem necessárias e é isso que pretendo fazer agora.** – a seriedade das palavras do meu irmão me incomodam; é como se eu já soubesse o que ele vai dizer.

**- Afinal de contas, Ikki... O que está acontecendo entre você e o Hyoga? E antes que me responda o de sempre, dizendo que não há nada, já vou adiantando que essa conversa não me convence. Desde algum tempo, eu venho achando muito estranha a relação de vocês. Já tem alguns meses que venho notando uma mudança significativa no comportamento de vocês e, pra ser sincero, eu pensava que tinham brigado ou se desentendido por alguma besteira, porque sempre que eu falava com um dos dois e, acidentalmente, tocava no nome do outro, vocês se esquivavam desse assunto de um modo que me deixou claro o quanto parecia desagradável para um falar do outro. Bom, até aí, tudo bem. Isso era normal, esperado. Porque, levando em conta o modo como sempre agiram perto um do outro... Considerando que sempre se provocavam e brigavam por causa de besteiras...**

Eu havia me sentado ao lado de Shun, mas assim que ele começou a dizer essas coisas, não tive paciência para permanecer quieto, ouvindo a tudo aquilo que eu sabia ser uma grande mentira. Mentira que tanto eu quanto Hyoga precisamos manter, a contragosto, mas por necessidade. E mantivemos por mais tempo que quisemos, já que não parecia haver outra saída.

Sem poder encarar meu irmão, levantei-me do sofá a voltei a dar voltas pela sala, sem rumo definido.

**- O problema, Ikki, é que depois vocês começaram a me evitar. Usando desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas, os dois mentiam descaradamente ao inventar motivos ridículos para não terem de se encontrar comigo. Foi aí que pensei que a situação poderia ser mais séria do que eu pensava. Todo mundo sempre disse que você e o Hyoga somente se aturavam por minha causa e passei então a me indagar se vocês me evitavam para não correrem o risco de se encontrar. Só aí fiquei realmente preocupado. Se vocês dois tinham chegado a esse ponto, a briga ou discussão devia ter sido bem mais grave do que eu havia pensado. Aliás...** – parei de andar e olhei para Shun nesse momento, por sentir sua voz parecer mais triste agora **– Foi por causa disso que eu não queria que você ficasse tão presente depois de o Hyoga acordar. Enquanto ele esteve inconsciente, eu queria muito você aqui. Eu disse que era importante para o Hyoga que estivéssemos todos presentes, pelas boas energias que poderíamos passar, mas a verdade é que eu era quem mais precisava de você. Eu estava mal, Ikki. Pensei que poderia mesmo perder uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito e eu não conseguia deixar de culpar o Isaac. Sei que não devo ficar jogando a culpa nele sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu ou como o acidente se deu, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de odiar o Isaac. O namoro deles era destrutivo e eu vi como isso fez mal ao Hyoga, então tudo ficou misturado na minha cabeça e inconscientemente eu ficava culpando o Isaac por tudo. E eu detesto quando fico assim, Ikki. Detesto sentir tanta raiva de alguém a ponto de culpar a pessoa injustamente por coisas que desconheço. E aí, nessas horas... Gosto de ter você por perto, porque você é sempre tão correto e íntegro...** – o sorriso de meu irmão para mim fez com que me sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo **– Só de estar perto de você, eu me sentia alguém melhor, como se sua simples presença me influenciasse positivamente. Por isso, eu precisava de você aqui. Para me ajudar a espantar tantos pensamentos mesquinhos e acusatórios em relação ao Isaac.**

**- Você nunca me disse que pensava essas coisas do finlandês, Shun.**

**- Justamente porque eu sabia que não devia estar pensando aquelas coisas. Não me orgulho de ter pensado coisas assim, Ikki. E eu não queria que soubesse desses meus momentos de odiar alguém dessa forma... **

**- Não há nada de mais nisso, Shun. Eu nunca te julgaria por conta de algo assim. Você é humano. Além disso, você mesmo já estava se repreendendo por esses pensamentos.**

**- É, mas mesmo assim... Culpar o Isaac pelo acidente sem conhecer a versão dele para o ocorrido não foi justo. De qualquer jeito, irmão... eu queria dizer que esse foi o motivo por eu fazer tanta questão da sua presença enquanto o Hyoga esteve desacordado. Mas quando ele acordou, eu pedi que não viesse mais porque, já que ele estava desmemoriado e memórias aleatórias poderiam surgir, pensei que o melhor era fazer o possível para evitar que más recordações viessem à tona. Por isso, considerando o que vinha ocorrendo nos últimos meses, lembrei que a conclusão a que eu tinha chegado era de que vocês estavam seriamente brigados... lembrei quão difícil foi arrastar você para vir visitar o Hyoga... Concluí então que era melhor você ficar afastado mesmo. O histórico de vocês parecia indicar que sua presença poderia surtir efeitos negativos na recuperação dele...**

**- Entendo.** – limitei-me a dizer. Nenhuma novidade até aí. Eu já imaginava que tanto Shun quanto os outros estivessem pensando mesmo essas coisas de mim.

**- No entanto... desde que o Hyoga acordou, você ficou esquisito. Agindo de uma forma completamente diferente do que eu esperava. Eu achava que você ia ficar feliz de se ver liberado da tarefa de estar com o Hyoga, mas me surpreendendo completamente você começou a agir como quem precisava estar por perto. Eu já não entendia mais nada... Quis conversar com você ontem, para tentar compreender, e você fugiu. Quis tentar conversar hoje, mas você estava arredio. E, agora que aconteceu isso... olha o seu estado, irmão.**

Olhei para mim mesmo, obedecendo de imediato a Shun, como se pudesse notar algo de diferente em mim. Enquanto analisava meu corpo, como se buscasse algo visível que meu irmão tivesse apontado em mim, escutei-o completar seu pensamento:

**- Você está apavorado. Tenso, nervoso, ansioso. Quando Camus, Milo, Seiya e eu regressamos ao quarto e encontramos a equipe médica cuidando do Hyoga, percebi o desespero em você. E eu vi o modo como olhava para o Hyoga. Seus olhos não mentem, Ikki. E eu vi. **

**- ... viu o quê?**

**- O que acha que eu vi, irmão?**

Mantive-me em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

**- Está bem. Quer continuar mantendo segredo? Como quiser, Ikki. Mas lembre-se... somos irmãos. Somos irmãos, somos uma família e eu te amo demais. Queria que soubesse que sempre pode contar comigo. Entretanto, eu não posso te obrigar a confiar a mim. Quando você achar que deve, sabe onde me encontrar. Estarei esperando por você, de braços abertos. Como sempre estive; como sempre vou estar.**

Sem esperar uma resposta, provavelmente por saber que eu não conseguiria dizer nada, Shun deixou a sala de espera. Eu precisava de um momento para absorver tudo. E, naquele momento, eram coisas demais para eu assimilar. Por isso, sabendo me dar aquilo de que eu necessitava, meu irmão saiu, a fim de me oferecer o que ele sempre soube que me ajudava. Tempo e espaço.

* * *

Já passa das onze da noite. O andar está vazio e não é permitido visitar os pacientes agora. Hyoga continua desacordado, mas, ao menos, está estabilizado. E eu estou aqui parado, em frente a uma porta, criando coragem para entrar.

Não; não estou na frente da porta do meu russo. Hyoga está descansando e pretendo deixá-lo em paz por essa noite. Em minha cabeça, não tiro a ideia de que fui eu quem causou o agravamento das condições do loiro. Com aquela absurda ideia de contar a verdade, deixei-o ansioso demais. Tenho certeza de que isso fez com que o problema do rim se manifestasse com mais força.

A situação do Hyoga é delicada. Quando ele chegou aqui, trazido em um estado lastimável devido ao acidente, havia pouca esperança nos olhos e na voz dos médicos com que conversamos.

Mas eu sabia que você era forte. Você era o Cisne, era a força disfarçada em beleza e fragilidade. Você suportaria. Você não me abandonaria, eu tinha certeza disso.

E, como eu esperava, sua recuperação foi notável. Os médicos acharam incrível sua capacidade de não apenas sobreviver, mas de ir, pouco a pouco, quebrando uma série de tabus da medicina.

De fato, o modo como Hyoga se recuperava fez os médicos repensarem tudo o que sabiam da Medicina. E, talvez por isso mesmo, eles não tivessem achado boa ideia nos falar sobre todos os possíveis problemas que ainda poderiam surgir depois de ele despertar.

Imagino que tenham agido assim porque, em um primeiro momento, eles disseram tantas coisas, deixaram-nos tão preocupados e preparados para o pior que, depois, vendo como o russo melhorava rapidamente, devem ter se arrependido de terem agido assim. Possivelmente, eles pensaram que nos fizeram passar por um martírio desnecessário. Considerando que Hyoga os estava sempre surpreendendo, preferiram guardar suas suspeitas para si e, havendo a necessidade, nos comunicariam de algo.

Foi o que aconteceu. Eles sabiam, desde o início, que alguns problemas poderiam surgir e que algumas complicações eram esperadas em seu quadro, especialmente no que dizia respeito ao sistema renal, uma vez que foi a região mais atingida no acidente.

Um dos rins de Hyoga parecia funcionar razoavelmente bem, mas o outro parecia estar bastante comprometido. Os médicos já achavam que seria esperado um agravamento dessa situação depois que o loiro acordasse, mas, em contrapartida, o russo já os havia surpreendido tanto que nem eles mais sabiam ao certo o que esperar.

Contudo, dessa vez, eles acertaram. O outro rim demonstrou-se tão abatido que não só tornou-se inutilizável, como também comprometeu o funcionamento do outro. Desse modo, tiveram de fazer uma cirurgia às pressas, para retirar o rim esquerdo de Hyoga. E o rim direito, por si só, não está sendo capaz de executar suas funções. Ou seja, um transplante tornou-se estritamente necessário.

Eu me revoltei, assim como o Camus e o Milo. Como não tínhamos sido avisados de uma suspeita dessas? Eles deviam ter nos falado sobre essa possibilidade desde o começo! Eu fiquei indignado! Os médicos se explicaram, falaram das variáveis existentes e de como o quadro de Hyoga era sempre uma incógnita... mas o fato é que a situação chegou a um ponto em que toda a tensão que experimentamos naquelas primeiras semanas voltava, para meu desespero. E, sem discutir, fui o primeiro a fazer o teste de compatibilidade. Eu queria doar meu rim para ele, eu queria salvá-lo, eu daria minha vida se pudesse!

Porém, a vida adora rir de mim e da minha miséria. Fui, de longe, o menos compatível.

Camus e Milo também fizeram o teste o quanto antes. Incompatíveis, também. Assim como Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori...

Ninguém sabe ainda o resultado dos testes. Eu fiquei sabendo primeiro, porque obviamente não deixei o hospital. Mesmo estando apreensivo, mesmo achando que é melhor ficar um pouco longe do loiro agora, porque tenho medo de causar mais alguma comoção que faça mal a ele... eu não consigo me afastar desse hospital. Não consigo me afastar dele.

Assim, tendo o resultado em mãos, eu me senti entrar em pânico, desesperado por não saber o que fazer. Então era isso? Não havia ninguém compatível e então Hyoga entraria para uma fila de espera que, quem sabe, depois de 3 a 5 anos, poderia resultar em um rim afinal? E até lá você seria obrigado a fazer hemodiálise diariamente, para que um rim artificial pudesse lavar seu sangue? Durante 6 horas por dia? E em um estado fragilizado, ainda por cima? Isso não é vida!

Eu não podia aceitar, eu não queria, eu precisava fazer algo, tinha de haver algo que eu pudesse fazer!

Talvez meu desespero tivesse despertado alguma simpatia ou piedade do enfermeiro que me passava os resultados. Talvez por isso ele tivesse resolvido me dizer algo que os médicos, pelo que entendi, planejavam nos apresentar apenas quando estivessem todos aqui, e não apenas eu. Aliás, a verdade é que eu havia conseguido essas informações de tanto insistir com o enfermeiro. Devo tê-lo vencido pelo cansaço. Ele não podia ter me mostrado nada agora, a essa hora da noite, só porque eu implorava a ele que o fizesse. Mas ele se compadeceu e me adiantou os resultados.

E agora, vendo meu desespero crescer, o rapaz deve ter pensado que, se já tinha quebrado o protocolo e me passado informações fora de hora, então ele poderia ir além. Por isso, ele decidiu me dizer algo que os próprios médicos pareciam estar hesitantes em nos dizer:

**- Olha, eu não podia te dizer isso agora... Essa informação só seria passada para vocês depois que tudo estivesse mais calmo, porque eles não querem que, devido à ansiedade , decisões fossem tomadas sem pensar. Mas eu acho que você precisa saber disso, então olha só: nem tudo está perdido. O outro cara, que também estava no acidente... Bom, por motivos óbvios, vários testes foram feitos com ele e descobriram que a compatibilidade entre os dois é enorme. As chances de um transplante de sucesso aqui é gigantesca, só que é aquela coisa... o cara tá numa situação complicada, está se recuperando... fazer uma cirurgia nele para que seu rim possa ser transplantado no seu amigo é arriscado. Então, é preciso esperar, mas... pelo menos, veja que as coisas não estão perdidas, está bem?**

Sei que o enfermeiro queria me passar algum conforto, algum alento. Mas o que ele conseguiu foi me deixar mais ansioso. Sei que a situação do Isaac é delicada. Sei que discutir com o finlandês sobre a possibilidade de ele doar um rim para Hyoga nem deveria ser cogitada agora. É arriscado para o ex-marina, compreendo isso. Mas o russo precisa desse transplante, e precisa com urgência! A situação do loiro é estável, mas por agora! Quem garante o que ainda pode acontecer? Nem os médicos ousam fazer mais previsões para o estado dele e, por isso, evitam nos dar informações demais, pois sabem que não vão conseguir responder a todas as nossas dúvidas.

Eu não queria ser tão egoísta. Mas preciso. Preciso sê-lo, pelo Hyoga. A compatibilidade entre o finlandês e o loiro é total. A chance de esse transplante resolver tudo é tão grande que só consigo pensar em falar com o Isaac e convencê-lo a aceitar fazer esse transplante. Só isso me interessa. Mais nada.

Pensando isso, ganho a confiança que me faltava. Respiro fundo e entro no quarto do ex-marina. Com ajuda da minha boa enfermeira, passei despercebido e consegui passagem livre até aqui.

Agora, é comigo. Hyoga precisa de mim e não vou abandoná-lo nesse momento.

Entro e logo percebo que Isaac está dormindo. Não me interrompo e sigo meu caminho, apesar de parecer que ele está adormecido profundamente.

Aproximo-me da cama. E, sem muito jeito, coloco minha mão sobre seu braço. Começo a sacudi-lo, de leve, mas forte o bastante para despertá-lo do sono:

**- Isaac? Isaac, acorde.** – falo, com a minha voz rouca e mais séria que nunca.

O ex-marina começa a se remexer, abrindo os olhos devagar. E se assusta imediatamente, ao conseguir focar meu rosto **- Fênix? O que está fazendo aqui? Que horas são?**

**- É tarde. Mas eu preciso falar com você sobre um assunto muito sério. É sobre o Hyoga. Pode ser?** - falo deixando aparecer em cada palavra toda minha tensão.

** - O que você quer agora? Eu já te disse que o Hyoga estava normal antes do acidente...** - ele demonstra impaciência e esfrega os olhos, tentando ficar mais desperto_._

**- Eu sei, eu sei. É que...** - passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, nervoso. Ninguém contou a ele sobre a piora da situação do loiro, porque o finlandês deve ser poupado por sua situação, que também é delicada. Mas eu, sinceramente... não me importo nem um pouco com isso agora **- É que o Hyoga piorou. Ninguém te falou, mas achei que você precisava saber. Ontem, ele precisou ser levado para uma cirurgia de emergência. O acidente ocasionou alguns problemas mais graves que eles só puderam detectar agora e... **- respirei fundo. Não ia perder meu tempo entrando em detalhes; era melhor ir direto ao ponto **- O Hyoga precisa com urgência de um transplante de rim. Todos nós já fizemos o teste, ninguém é compatível. Nem mesmo eu... **- não pude evitar um suspiro pesaroso **- Quero dizer, há uma pessoa que os testes apontaram como tendo a compatibilidade desejada para o transplante dar certo. Essa pessoa é você. Você tem a compatibilidade de que o Hyoga necessita, Isaac. Sei que não devia fazer esse pedido agora, você está se recuperando, mas... por favor... **- minha voz já demonstra meu desespero e sinto que meus olhos estão úmidos **- Por favor, eu peço... Por favor, Isaac. Aceite fazer esse transplante, e aceite o quanto antes!**

Isaac olha para mim de uma forma misteriosa, e logo começa a rir **- Você está louco? Está brincando, não é? Doar o meu rim? Eu não posso fazer isso...** – o finlandês continua a rir mais um pouco, mas para ao ver o olhar assassino em meu rosto **- Olha, eu preciso dos meus rins, tá legal? Sem contar que, na minha situação, eu não devo me arriscar em outra cirurgia. Era só isso que você queria?**

**- Como é? Você "precisa dos seus rins"? Escuta aqui, seu idiota! Você não precisa dos dois, está me ouvindo? Você pode perfeitamente viver com apenas um! E o Hyoga... ele está precisando! **- eu já gesticulava desesperado, segurando ao máximo minha vontade de enfiar um murro na cara daquele idiota **- Ele é o seu namorado! Porra! Você vai deixar ele morrer? A pessoa que você ama? Você consegue se ver sem ele? Consegue imaginar sua vida sem ele?** - agora eu já não conseguia segurar e sentia algumas lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto **- Se o Hyoga morrer, Isaac... se ele morrer... como vai ser? Como eu vou ficar? **- eu gritei e, a essa altura, eu já nem me importava de estar expondo algo que deveria permanecer em segredo. Definitivamente, se tinha alguém que não podia saber da minha relação com o loiro fora de hora, esse alguém era o Isaac. Mas eu já havia perdido completamente a noção das coisas.

- **Você ama o Hyoga?** – ele gritou com força, fazendo com que eu recuasse um pouco **– Você é muito cara-de-pau, Fênix! Fala na minha cara que ama o meu namorado e ainda se acha no direito de exigir que eu me arrisque para que você possa roubá-lo de mim?**

Engulo em seco na mesma hora. **- Eu...** - respirei muito fundo, umas duas vezes, para tentar me acalmar **- Eu amo o Hyoga, sim. Não vou mentir. Jamais poderia mentir sobre o que sinto por ele. **- percebo que o finlandês se prepara para dizer algo e emendo rápido **- Eu nunca menti sobre meus sentimentos, Isaac. Apenas omiti de você o que sentia porque o Hyoga me pediu para fazer isso. Sim, ele sabia do que eu sentia. Não só sabia, como correspondia.** – pude ver o rosto do ex-marina se contorcendo e formando uma expressão de ódio mortal **- Ele sempre se preocupou com você e não queria que você soubesse de nós dois justo quando você começava a se recuperar. Ele queria te ajudar a ficar bem antes de qualquer outra coisa... Aliás, não está vendo? Ele se sacrificou, vivendo uma vida dupla, só pra poder te ajudar! Custa muito você retribuir?** - não me importava o ódio presente no olhar de Isaac. Eu só estava ali por um motivo e não planejava sair sem conseguir o que queria.

Isaac riu sarcasticamente **- Ah, agora que eu sei disso é que eu não abro mão do meu rim de jeito nenhum. Eu não vou viver sem um pedaço do meu corpo, só pra que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos. Vá embora, Fênix. Eu não devo absolutamente nada ao Hyoga, e não há nada que você possa dizer que me faça mudar de ideia.** – ele olha para o outro lado, demonstrando que não quer mais conversa.

**- Cara, como você pode ser tão egoísta assim? É do Hyoga que estamos falando! Você não o ama? Não o ama o bastante para fazer algo do tipo? O amor que você dizia ter por ele é tão mesquinho assim?** - indago, revoltado, mas percebo que o ex-marina está firme na decisão de não falar mais comigo. E é quando a realidade parece bater forte em minha cara. Talvez, eu estivesse pedindo demais, mesmo. Pedir que ele cedesse parte de seu próprio corpo, para que Hyoga sobrevivesse e pudesse viver com outra pessoa... será que eu não estava pedindo mesmo demais? Eu falei que o amor dele era mesquinho... Mas e se eu estivesse em seu lugar? Seria diferente? Se Hyoga não me amasse, se quisesse estar com outra pessoa, mas sua sobrevivência dependesse de um sacrifício meu... eu o faria? **- Você disse que não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de ideia... Tem certeza?** - sinto meu coração apertar. Mas talvez, seja o certo a se fazer. Seria uma grande hipocrisia da minha parte pedir que o finlandês fizesse algo que eu mesmo não esteja disposto a fazer **- Porque eu acho, Isaac, que você só está se negando por estar com raiva de mim agora. Então, não desconte sua ira na pessoa errada. Deixe o Hyoga de fora disso. Peça algo para mim. O que quiser. Se eu te peço um sacrifício pela vida do Hyoga, você pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Peça qualquer coisa, peça que eu faça um sacrifício também e eu farei, sem hesitar. Assim ficamos quites.**

O ex-marina volta seu olhar novamente para mim e faz uma expressão pensativa, de quem analisa a proposta. **- Eu vou doar o rim para o Hyoga, mas com algumas condições. Você não chega mais perto dele, jamais contará que estiveram juntos e vai voltar a tratá-lo com a indiferença de antigamente.**

Eu já sabia que ele iria pedir isso. Tinha praticamente certeza. Entretanto, ainda perguntei, porque uma esperança mínima ainda residia em mim, querendo crer que esse finlandês não pediria algo do tipo. Mas, no final, não me surpreendi. **- Se eu aceitar essas suas condições, você aceita fazer o transplante o mais rápido possível?** - pergunto, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava abalado. Ainda tinha meu orgulho. Faria aquilo pelo Hyoga sem pestanejar, mas não iria demonstrar àquele caolho imbecil que ele tinha conseguido mexer tanto comigo. Não daria ao maldito ex-marina esse prazer.

**- Sim, eu faço.** – ele responde sem esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, para que apertássemos as mãos e selássemos honradamente um acordo cruel. Era necessário; o gesto significava que dávamos nossa palavra. E, assim como ele precisava da minha palavra, eu precisava da dele. Apertei a mão do finlandês e, sem dizer mais nada, deixei o quarto. Assim que fechei a porta, vi por uma janela do corredor do hospital a noite bonita que fazia. E eu soube, naquele instante, que a lembrança dessa noite ficaria marcada a ferro e fogo em minhas memórias.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A (Mamba Negra):** Oi gente! Bom, depois de muita demora, contratempos e um grande susto, estamos de volta! E é uma satisfação enorme estarmos de volta. Destaco o 'estarmos' porque, por algum tempo, Lua Prateada havia nos abandonado. E esse foi o susto a que me referi acima. Foram muitas semanas tentando decidir o que fazer com a fic, pensando na melhor forma de continuá-la ou, até mesmo, a melhor forma de comunicar o seu fim… Felizmente, um belo dia, Lua Prateada ressurge das cinzas com a melhor notícia que esta ficwriter poderia ter recebido: ela estava de volta! Não completamente, é verdade, mas ainda assim de volta. Embora nossos horários estejam bem complicados de se coincidirem, o capítulo saiu. E ficou ótimo! Não sei se vocês gostaram, mas eu adorei! Não pelo sofrimento do Ikki ou pela reviravolta na história, mas pela oportunidade de escrever com minha ficwriter favorita novamente; pelo prazer de retomar a fic pela qual tenho tanto carinho. Lua, obrigada por esse presente, obrigada por voltar e me dar mais esse incentivo! Quero aproveitar para agradecer a todos que perguntaram, deram força, comentaram e não se esqueceram de nós nem da fic. Por último, mas não menos importante, quero dedicar o capítulo a minha queridíssima Arcueid. Amiga, não sei se você vai ler isso, mas quero agradecer cada palavra de carinho que você me escreveu, cada fic maravilhosa que você postou e por todo o incentivo que deu não só a mim, mas a muitas ficwriters do fandom. Você fará falta aqui! Espero que um dia você volte atrás em sua decisão, e volte a nos agraciar com sua doçura! Beijos, querida!

Um beijo enorme a todos, leitores fantasmas ou não!

**Mamba.**

**N/A (Lua Prateada): **Bom, como a Mamba já adiantou, eu estive sumida e, de fato, abandonei o fandom por um tempo. Regressei, como ela disse, mas não inteiramente. Deletei minha conta e minhas fics devido a alguns problemas sobre os quais prefiro não comentar, mas depois de um tempo, decidi que continuaria essa fic com a Mamba. Afinal, é uma fic gostosa, tínhamos muitos planos para ela, criei grande carinho pelo enredo que vínhamos bolando e, mesmo sem ter uma conta, é possível postá-la por meio do perfil da Mamba. Então, decidi prosseguir. Claro que a atualização não poderá ser como antes. Minha vida mudou muito e não disponho mais do tempo que tinha antes, mas algumas pessoas me mostraram que é possível conciliar as coisas. Uma delas, por sinal, foi a Arcueid que também botou a maior pilha para eu continuar essa fic. Aliás, não só essa, como "O Bardo e o Pardal", que ficou incompleta, apesar de estar tão próxima do final. Por isso, conversando com a Arcueid, que tanto amava essa história, decidi que, fora essa fic seriada, eu apenas terminaria "O Bardo e o Pardal". Como não tenho interesse em abrir novamente uma conta, a Arcueid havia se disponibilizado para postar a fic para mim. Entretanto, devido a problemas particulares, ela precisou voltar atrás e deletou sua conta e suas fics. Mesmo assim, creio que ela ainda vá acompanhar essa fic e, fazendo coro com a Mamba, deixo um grande beijo para ela aqui.

Agradeço também a todas as pessoas que mandaram recados à Mamba perguntando pela fic. Isso fez muita diferença.

E, de coração, agradeço também à Sion , à Vagabond e à MillaSnape, ficwriters excepcionais e boas amigas. Deram-me um apoio importante quando precisei.

E quero, obviamente, agradecer à minha super parceira, a principal pessoa por me fazer voltar a essa fic. Se a dona Mamba não fosse tão convincente, acho que essa fic teria realmente morrido. Por isso, o meu muito obrigada, amiga. Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em voltar a escrever com você também. Já criamos um grande carinho pela história, não é? Aliás, eu amo o Hyoga e você sabe que eu não vivo sem o seu Hyoga! hahahaha! Falando sério, essa fic é muito especial para mim, em grande parte, porque tenho você como parceira nela. Acho que você já sabe disso, mas é sempre bom falar de novo, não é? Sempre é bom ter alguém com quem compartilhar algo de que gostamos, por isso, obrigada por me proporcionar bons momentos em sua companhia, querida. ^^

É isso aí, pessoas. Espero que tenham curtido. Fiquei feliz de retomar essa fic, eu gosto dela. E espero também que as pessoas tenham notado que a Mamba e eu acatamos ao pedido de muitas pessoas nesse capítulo.

Beijo grande,

**Lua.**


	24. Difícil Adaptação

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Difícil Adaptação  
**

**(Hyoga's POV)**

_ Um mês se passou. A essa altura eu já possuo um novo rim, doado gentilmente por Isaac. Ainda estou em fase de recuperação, mas pelo menos já me encontro em minha casa, ou pelo menos o lugar que dizem ser minha casa. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não senti nada familiar ao entrar aqui, nem mesmo uma sensação de deja vù. Mas isso não é realmente um problema, já que todos continuam a me passar todas as informações necessárias, situando-me a todo o momento, descrevendo exatamente como devo me sentir a respeito disso ou daquilo._

_ Às vezes me pergunto se eu realmente era uma pessoa tão previsível, ou se todos realmente me conheciam tão bem. Isaac, por exemplo, vive me enchendo de histórias sobre o quanto éramos apaixonados, e quanto ele era um namorado perfeito para mim. Confesso que chega a ser irritante, às vezes. Principalmente quando ele começa a declarar o que eu diria em determinadas situações, o que faria se algo assim ou assado me acontecesse... Posso não me lembrar de quem eu era, do que gostava ou o que queria, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: seja antes ou agora, eu realmente detesto que me digam o que fazer ou sentir. Prefiro caminhar com minhas próprias pernas, decidir por mim mesmo. Estou desmemoriado, não incapacitado de pensar._

_ O resto do pessoal é bem bacana. Camus é bastante sério, mas sempre está por perto para cuidar de mim; Milo é o grande responsável pelas poucas risadas que dou; Shiryu, Seiya e Saori estão me ajudando bastante; e Shun, bem, ele realmente deveria ser meu melhor amigo, pois adquiri um carinho enorme por ele. É o único com o qual realmente não me sinto pressionado a me lembrar de tudo, a agir de uma forma correta, conforme o esperado. Sem contar que ele é o único para o qual posso perguntar algo do Ikki, sem ter que me explicar demais._

_ Depois daquele dia no hospital, eu nunca mais vi o Ikki. Ele simplesmente sumiu, sem me dar qualquer satisfação. Não que ele me devesse alguma satisfação, mas eu realmente gostaria de ouvir tudo o que ele tinha pra me dizer, queria ouvir o final daquela frase que tanto me deixou ansioso. Se a resposta que ele tinha pra me dar faria com que tudo fizesse sentido, sem ela eu ainda me sinto perdido e vazio._

_ Tenho sonhado muito com o Ikki. Não sonhos como aquele que tive no hospital. São sonhos... Diferentes... Não tive coragem de contar a ninguém, porque muitos deles são bastante embaraçosos, pra dizer o mínimo. Imagino que seja o meu subconsciente querendo extravasar alguma atração latente que eu sentia pelo Ikki, antes ou depois do acidente, confesso que não sei ao certo. É engraçado como eu nem o conheço, mas sinto a falta dele._

_ Outro dia, eu sondei o Shun sobre onde o irmão dele morava. Não sei se ficou muito na cara, mas ele disse que me levaria lá se eu quisesse. Não pudemos marcar direito porque o Isaac apareceu, como sempre. Fico imaginando se eu gostava de ter um namorado tão grudento. Acho que não. Não acredito que exista no mundo alguém que goste de ser tão... Vigiado. Sim, é exatamente assim que eu me sinto: vigiado. Embora ainda não tenha liberdade suficiente para me tocar, já que eu não permito, o Isaac não sai de perto de mim. Essa é outra coisa irritante nele. _

_ O Camus me aconselhou a escrever numa espécie de diário. Acho que ele percebeu minha dificuldade em dizer aos outros como me sinto, sem contar a quantidade de informação que tenho que administrar. Daí ele me deu um caderno e mandou-me escrever o que viesse na minha cabeça. Gostei da ideia, e desatei a escrever como um louco. É exatamente isso que estou fazendo agora, sentado na varanda, olhando o tempo chuvoso e escrevendo. O Milo me trouxe uma xícara de chá agora a pouco, mas logo me deixou sozinho. Todos eles sabem que gosto de ficar sozinho, menos o meu namorado._

_ Às vezes me sinto culpado em ser tão indiferente ao Isaac, mas realmente não consigo me ver ao lado dele. Serei eternamente grato por minha vida ter sido salva pelo altruísmo dele, mas não consigo sentir nada além de gratidão. Chego a me perguntar se algum dia realmente fui apaixonado como ele diz, mas ainda não tive a coragem de expor esses pensamentos aos outros. Todos parecem gostar tanto do Isaac, depois do que ele fez por mim..._

_ - Hyoga! Cadê você? - ouço a voz de Isaac na entrada do meu apartamento._

_- Estou aqui!_

_Fecho o caderno imediatamente, enquanto ele se aproxima. Isaac me sorri e, por educação, retribuo seu sorriso. Ele chega mais perto e tenta forçar um beijo, mas eu logo me afasto. Ignoro a frustração em seu olhar e saio da varanda, indo me refugiar na cozinha, com Camus e Milo._

_ - Eu sou seu namorado. - ouço Isaac dizer atrás de mim._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu disse que sou seu namorado, Hyoga. Eu não mereço ser destratado dessa forma, sabia? Porra! Você não pode nem me beijar?_

_ - Isaac, você precisa entender que é complicado pra mim. Eu não conheço você direito, e... - eu tentei me explicar._

_- Eu te dei um rim! - meu namorado começou a gritar. - Tem um pedaço meu dentro de você! E você ainda diz que não me conhece? Que tipo de ser insensível é você?_

_ Fiquei calado. Camus e Milo nos olhavam um pouco assustados, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo._

_- Anda, me diz! É assim que vai ser daqui pra frente? Eu não vou poder sequer tocar em você? - Isaac continuou a gritar._

_- Eu preciso de um tempo, Isaac! - eu não me exaltei, continuava falando calmamente, e acho que isso o irritou ainda mais._

_- Pra que você precisa de um tempo? Para procurar outro que te agrade mais? Você é um monstro, Hyoga! Depois do que fiz por você, ainda pensa em me trair?_

_- É esse o ponto, Isaac. Você é meu namorado? Ok, é o que todos dizem. Mas não é porque todos falam que eu amava você, que eu vou amar de fato, entende? Essas coisas levam tempo... Eu não me lembro de nada. Eu não me lembro de você! Pra mim, você é apenas o cara gentil que me doou um rim, não é o amor da minha vida._

_ Isaac pareceu ainda mais nervoso e começou a dar murros na parede da cozinha._

_- Você é um filho da puta de um ingrato! Ouviu? Você é um filho da puta!_

_Ele avançou pra cima de mim, mas antes que pudesse me atingir com algum golpe, Camus o segurou._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? - eu ouvi o ruivo dizer, enquanto arrastava o Isaac para fora da cozinha. Nem mesmo preso nos braços de Camus, ele parou de me gritar palavrões._

_ - Quer um copo d'água, Hyoga? - Milo me ofereceu, e eu prontamente neguei. Estava aturdido demais._

_Nesse momento, Shun apareceu e entrou na cozinha, extremamente pálido e confuso._

_- Gente, o que aconteceu aqui? - ele perguntou._

_- O que eu já esperava. A falta de sexo enlouqueceu o Isaac! - Milo tentou fazer graça, mas eu não consegui rir._

_- Ele tentou me agredir, só porque não o beijei. - expliquei melhor ao Shun, que pegou o copo d'água da mão de Milo e tomou tudo num único gole._

_ Milo olhou pra mim disfarçadamente, indicando com o olhar que Shun não parecia muito bem._

_- Shun, querido, por que você não leva o Hyoga pra dar uma volta? Acho que ele está precisando espairecer um pouco..._

_A intenção de Milo era justamente o contrário, que eu levasse Shun para fora, mas gostei da forma com que ele lidou com a situação._

_- Claro. Vem, Hyoga. Você precisa pegar alguma coisa?_

_Chequei rapidamente as minhas roupas e recolhi meu caderno no chão, onde ele havia caído no meio da confusão._

_ - Não. Eu estou pronto, Shun. Vamos?_

_Caminhamos para fora, e enquanto atravessávamos a sala, pude ouvir a voz de Camus vindo do quarto. Provavelmente meu mestre estava dando um enorme sermão em Isaac. Quando entramos no carro de Shun, ele já parecia estar refeito do susto._

_- Então, você escolhe. Podemos ir a algum parque, praça... O que você preferir. Tem algum lugar em mente? - meu melhor amigo perguntou algo para o qual eu já sabia a resposta há dias._

_- Tenho sim. Nós vamos para a casa do seu irmão._

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	25. Enquanto isso

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Enquanto isso...**

**(Ikki's POV)**

Eu já não sei mais o que é ter uma vida. Depois daquela noite, na qual fiz o maldito acordo com o Isaac, eu me transformei em uma máquina que trabalha dia e noite e só para quando se vê exausto demais para continuar. Venho agindo assim porque preciso me ocupar. Eu sei bem o que pode me acontecer se eu parar e começar a pensar em tudo que ocorreu. E sei porque, nos primeiros dias, eu me vi nesse estado.

Fiquei acabado, miserável, destroçado. Lembro-me de ter acompanhado todo o processo do transplante, mas de longe. Desde a parte burocrática, até a cirurgia em si. E foi terrível; o que eu mais queria era estar ao lado do loiro naqueles momentos, poder apertar a sua mão, ser o seu apoio. Ele estava assustado, eu sabia. Mas eu tinha dado a minha palavra. Isaac cumpriu a parte dele, eu tinha de cumprir a minha.

Contudo, não foi nada fácil. Certo, eu sabia muito bem que não seria. Mas ainda me espantei em ver como tudo aquilo mexeu comigo de uma forma que eu não esperava. A dor de ter que permanecer longe do meu russo abalou as estruturas da minha vida, cuja base tinha se tornado minha relação com Hyoga. Eu já não sabia mais quem eu era; graças ao loiro, estava finalmente começando a me encontrar, mas agora... Agora, eu me perdia novamente. E acredito que nunca mais conseguirei me encontrar outra vez. Aliás, sinceramente... eu nem sei se quero.

Assim que tive a certeza de que Hyoga ficaria bem, tão logo eu soube que a cirurgia tinha sido um sucesso, senti que a parte de Isaac estava completada e isso significava que era hora de eu começar a cumprir a minha. Em outras palavras, era hora de me afastar por completo. Desde o dia em que soubemos do problema renal do loiro, eu praticamente não deixei aquele hospital. Entretanto, meu direito de permanecer ali havia findado. Por isso, eu saí. Fui embora, em definitivo. Saí do hospital, sentindo que também saía da vida do Hyoga. Talvez por isso eu não consegui ir para o meu apartamento. Uma importante parte minha estava sendo deixada para trás; logo, era um tanto complicado retornar ao local que guardava justamente as lembranças dessa parte da minha vida da qual eu tinha que abrir mão.

Então, sem ter lugar algum para me dirigir, sem qualquer rumo a tomar, acabei indo parar no meu bar favorito e acho que fiquei morando lá por uma semana. Basicamente, eu apenas saía quando era expulso do local, completamente embriagado e, nessas horas, voltava para casa e desmaiava na cama, no sofá ou, muitas vezes, no chão mesmo. O que fosse mais convidativo no momento. E, tão logo recobrava a consciência, retornava ao bar.

Não sei exatamente quando nem como, mas, um dia, Shun apareceu no bar. Meu irmão me carregou para fora dali e me levou ao meu apartamento. Lembro-me de ele ter cuidado de mim, lembro-me de ter sentido alguma vergonha por ele me ver nesse estado, mas a dor de ser obrigado a permanecer longe da pessoa que eu amo ainda era maior e eu só queria me anestesiar de todo aquele sofrimento. Eu queria afundar, desaparecer. Para que seguir em frente? Não havia mais sentido. No entanto, meu irmão não permitiu que eu continuasse a me destruir dessa forma. Ele cuidou de mim por alguns dias, até que eu ficasse sóbrio o bastante para conversarmos. Entretanto, eu não queria papo, e ele soube respeitar isso. Shun apenas tentou mostrar-se aberto, buscando assim me encorajar a falar. Mas eu não quis falar, não poderia. Nossa conversa no hospital, inacabada, permaneceu assim. O que eu poderia dizer agora? Hyoga e eu não estávamos mais juntos, nem voltaríamos a ficar. Para que contar a meu irmão a história do que já foi, mas nunca mais poderá voltar a ser?

Mesmo assim, o meu irmão é esperto e eu vejo que ele sabe. Sim, ele sabe. Mas nada diz. Imagino se ele foi capaz de ligar os pontos, fico pensando comigo se ele entende que precisei abrir mão do loiro. Talvez ele compreenda. Talvez não. Prefiro não perguntar. E assim, meus primeiros dias sóbrio foram na companhia do meu irmão, que não saía de perto de mim. E ficávamos em silêncio, sem cobrança alguma. A primeira vez em que eu disse algo foi para perguntar, um pouco sem-graça, se os outros sabiam do meu estado. Era certo que eu ficaria envergonhado se o Shiryu ou o Seiya soubessem da minha situação, mas o que eu queria mesmo era saber se Shun havia dito algo sobre como eu estava para Hyoga. Porque eu não queria que o loiro soubesse. Ele não poderia jamais saber que eu me via numa situação tão lastimável.

Shun se provou, uma vez mais, muito sábio e sensato. Com um olhar compreensivo, que pareceu dizer mais que qualquer palavra, ele me passou um imenso conforto. E completou o que seus olhos diziam, ao falar que ele não diria nada a ninguém, especialmente se isso pudesse complicar ainda mais a minha situação.

Alguns dias depois, finalmente, eu começava a parecer que voltava para o mundo dos vivos. Mas isso era só na aparência. Fiz pelo meu irmão. Shun andava cansado demais, pois tinha o trabalho dele, cuidava de mim e, sempre que podia, ia visitar o Hyoga. Não era justo com ele. Decidi então que era hora de deixar de ser um fardo. Um dia, simplesmente, peguei meu celular, que continha inúmeras chamadas das revistas e jornais para os quais trabalhava, e retornei a todas as ligações. Pedi desculpas e me comprometi a não mais abandonar meu trabalho. Prometi ainda que, a partir de agora, eles poderiam esperar sempre por uma qualidade impecável em meu serviço, no mínimo. A maioria das revistas e jornais me aceitaram prontamente de volta. Essa é a diferença de saber fazer seu trabalho com qualidade...

Daí, voltei a me ocupar. Precisava me ocupar para não pensar. E o ato de voltar a trabalhar deu a meu irmão a impressão de que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal. Quis que ele pensasse assim. Não gosto de vê-lo tão preocupado comigo.

Por isso, aqui estou eu. Nessa última semana, venho trabalhando sem parar. Meu chefe, o senhor Kimura, está adorando essa minha nova fase. Nunca fui tão proveitoso para aquela revista como agora, em que abdiquei por completo de uma vida própria, em prol do meu trabalho. E não me importo. Vou vivendo assim. Ou melhor, sobrevivendo.

Agora mesmo, estou há mais de 30 horas sem dormir. Estou trabalhando direto, decidido a terminar um projeto do qual fui incumbido pelo meu chefe. Já perdi a conta de quantas canecas cheias de café tomei. Sinto meu corpo um tanto cansado, mas não ligo. Ainda aguento mais um pouco. Olho para o meu relógio do gato Félix: passa um pouco das 6 horas da tarde. Suspiro. Sempre que olho para esse relógio, pendurado na parede pintada por mim e pelo loiro, sinto um aperto no peito. Eu poderia perfeitamente repintar a parede para apagar essa recordação. Mas devo ser muito masoquista mesmo e não só deixo-a como ela está, como ainda fiz questão de pendurar meu relógio de parede nela, como se uma parte de mim quisesse me forçar a sempre olhar para lá, a sempre lembrar, a nunca, jamais, esquecer...

Estou em pé, analisando as fotos tiradas por mim sobre a mesa, com minha xícara de café na mão. Permaneço em pé para aguentar mais tempo acordado. E é nesse momento, concentrado como estou, que escuto a campainha tocar. Deve ser o Shun, pois ele faz questão de vir me visitar todos os dias. - A porta está aberta! - eu falo sem sair do lugar e sem tirar os olhos das fotos, enquanto bebo um gole do meu café.

- Ora, essa... – escuto uma voz feminina e isso me faz virar-me prontamente para trás - Ainda está trabalhando, Ikki Amamiya?

- Nina? – franzo o cenho, encontrando alguma dificuldade em compreender por que aquela mulher estava ali, parada à porta do meu apartamento, segurando uma cesta com queijos e vinhos em suas mãos – O que você quer? – pergunto bruscamente, sem me importar se estou sendo rude.

- Isso são modos de tratar uma colega de trabalho, Ikki? – ela entra sem pedir permissão e vem caminhando na minha direção, oscilando exageradamente os quadris enquanto dá passadas rebolativas até onde estou – Desse jeito, eu quase sinto que não sou bem-vinda... – ela para ao meu lado, encarando meu olhar perplexo como quem acha muita graça de algo. Deposita a cesta sobre a mesa, por cima das fotos espalhadas que eu estava analisando, sem o menor cuidado.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – retruco nervoso, tratando de retirar a cesta de cima da mesa – Quer estragar minhas fotos, Green? – chamo-a pelo sobrenome, ressaltando entre nós a relação de colegas de trabalho.

- Eu quero que descanse um pouco, Ikki. Está muito estressado... – em um movimento de ombros, ela joga os cabelos loiros para trás enquanto uma das mãos repousa sobre a cintura – Olha só; sexta-feira à noite e você aqui, ainda trabalhando? Isso está errado... – Nina fala com a voz adocicada, observando como eu deixava a cesta no chão e voltava a me concentrar em minhas fotos, em um gesto que buscava demonstrar minha falta de interesse em qualquer coisa que ela tivesse para dizer.

- Eu sei que o senhor Kimura tem cobrado muito de você... mas também, o seu trabalho tem sido excepcional nos últimos tempos. E aí, sabe como é... quanto melhor o seu trabalho, mais as pessoas vão exigir de você. – Nina se posiciona atrás de mim, olhando para as fotos na mesa por detrás do meu braço – Aliás, atualmente, eu percebi que você não tem parado. Parece que todos os jornais e revistas estão querendo um pedaço seu, senhor Amamiya... – enquanto fala, com a voz naquele tom açucarado, ela começa a deslizar seus dedos com unhas compridas e vermelhas por cima dos meus braços - ... e, por mais que eu compreenda o fato de todos quererem tanto você, acho que estão exagerando... – Nina começa a subir com suas mãos até meus ombros, e passa a massageá-los – Veja como você está cansado, estressado... Tenso.

- Eu estou bem. – desvencilho-me de seu toque e me afasto abruptamente – Só quero ficar sozinho. Pode ir embora agora?

- Eu não acho que esteja bem. – apesar do meu afastamento, ela volta a se aproximar, não parecendo se importar com a forma como a estou tratando – Você não me engana, Ikki... Tudo isso é fachada. Você não está bem; muito pelo contrário. Acho que você nunca precisou tanto de ajuda, como agora. – à medida que ela se aproxima, eu recuo. Faço sem perceber de fato, porque estou tão cansado que mal consigo pensar. O que ela quer? O que está fazendo aqui? E, subitamente, sinto-me um pouco zonzo. O sono está começando a bater um pouco mais forte. Fecho os olhos e levo a mão à testa, esfregando com os dedos a região acima dos olhos, tentando conter uma dor de cabeça que parece se anunciar.

- Está vendo só? – Nina leva a mão à minha face, em uma tentativa de carícia – Você precisa descansar... E eu posso ajudá-lo com isso, sabe...? – o tom sugestivo de sua voz me desperta e eu afasto sua mão de meu rosto, dando mais um passo para trás. Acabo me desequilibrando e caio sentado em meu sofá.

Minha colega, por sua vez, avança para cima de mim, sentando sobre meu colo rapidamente, sem me dar tempo de reagir. Com os olhos verdes fixos aos meus, ela sorri cheia de malícia: - Por que continua resistindo? Você sabe que quer tanto quanto eu...

- Eu não quero nada, Green. Não de você. E agora, quer sair de cima de mim? Melhor ainda; saia do meu apartamento. – respondo com frieza, encarando-a de volta.

Minhas palavras devem tê-la afetado, porque, apesar de ela permanecer em meu colo, sua expressão transfigurou-se:

- Não quer nada de mim? Entendo. – a loira mostrava-se séria, retribuindo meu olhar frio – Mas garanto que se fosse um certo rapaz loiro que estivesse aqui, a história seria bem diferente, não é mesmo?

Arregalei os olhos, mas não fui capaz de dizer qualquer coisa em resposta.

- Eu não sou boba, Ikki. Achou que seria tão difícil compreender o que se passava? Nos últimos meses, por várias vezes, quando liguei para seu celular, quem atendeu foi o tal Hyoga. Parecia até que ele fazia questão de atender as minhas chamadas. Fora isso, perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu vi você sair correndo da revista depois de receber certas ligações. Não vou negar; eu te segui algumas vezes quando isso aconteceu, só pra saber quem era a pessoa que tinha tanto da sua atenção. Preciso admitir que fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que essa pessoa era o seu "amiguinho"... Mais surpresa ainda eu fiquei ao ver o modo como ele te recebia; sempre com um beijo caloroso. E o mais incrível foi ver como você retribuía a esse beijo com a mesma intensidade. - ela fez uma breve pausa, lançando-me um olhar cobiçoso enquanto lambeu os lábios discretamente - Sabe, Ikki... eu nunca pensei que você tivesse essa... inclinação. – e, dizendo isso, Nina inclinou mais seu corpo sobre o meu, movimentando-se habilmente, roçando seu corpo de forma lenta e provocadora sobre meu baixo ventre, arrancando-me um gemido que escapou sem que eu pudesse abafá-lo. Eu não estava esperando por isso, eu estava atordoado com as coisas que ela dizia e minha cabeça parecia cansada demais para processar todas aquelas informações apropriadamente.

- De qualquer jeito, isso nunca me fez perder as esperanças. Você pode até curtir homens também, mas garanto que as mulheres ainda são capazes de te excitar. – ao dizer isso, ela serpenteou sobre meu corpo, o que me fez gemer novamente. Fazia muito tempo que eu não era tocado dessa forma, desde que Hyoga tinha sofrido aquele acidente.

E, como se a lembrança do russo conseguisse me fazer regressar, eu comecei a tentar me incorporar, decidido a acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse completar esse gesto, foi Nina quem deu sua cartada final:

- Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Mas percebi que, o que quer havia antes, já não existe mais. – ao ouvir essa última frase, senti o coração doer. Eu vinha tentando esquecer isso, eu estava buscando, com todas as minhas forças, não pensar no fim da minha história com o Hyoga. Porém, a simples menção desse fato me fez lembrar o que eu lutava tanto para ignorar e então senti o mundo estremecer e sumir sob meus pés. Aquela sensação desesperadora das primeiras semanas começava a voltar – Por isso você está assim, por isso vem se enterrando no trabalho dessa maneira. Contudo, acho que está exagerando. Você não precisa se punir, meu querido... se não estão mais juntos, você deveria aproveitar para retomar sua vida. Tocá-la para a frente... – segurando com as mãos a gola da minha camisa, Nina puxou-me para si, de modo que sua boca vermelha logo encontrou meu pescoço, para sugá-lo em beijos molhados enquanto ela começava a rebolar em meu colo – Nina, pare com isso. Eu... – minha voz saiu fraca, devido ao cansaço gerado pelo trabalho excessivo e pelo esforço mental que vinha fazendo para tentar me manter equilibrado durante todo esse tempo e que, agora, simplesmente, mostrou ter sido em vão, já que com uma mísera frase, ela conseguiu me abalar inteiramente. – Eu não quero... Eu não... – Nina não quis ouvir; puxou-me para um beijo lascivo e demandante, sem me dar muitas opções. Eu poderia ter resistido mais, é verdade. Mas eu estava tão apático, tão absorto em mim mesmo, que não reagi. Senti apenas como as unhas compridas e vermelhas começaram a marcar meu corpo, quando ela enfiou uma das mãos por baixo da minha camisa, arranhando meu peito de leve. Dessa vez, o gemido que ela me arrancou foi de dor, devido a um arranhão mais forte, como se ela quisesse marcar seu território. Abandonei a boca sedenta e luxuriosa da loira e, ao afastar um pouco meu rosto do dela, percebi que não estávamos mais a sós.

Foi nesse instante que eu vi.

Parados à minha porta, estavam eles. Os dois.

Meu irmão, que olhava para mim de forma incrédula, lançou seus olhos verdes para a cesta com queijos e vinho, que jazia no chão, ao lado do sofá. Shun nunca pareceu tão decepcionado comigo quanto agora.

E, ao seu lado, estava ele... Meu russo, meu loiro...

Hyoga.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A (Lua Prateada):** Sei que os últimos dois capítulos foram curtos, mas é que tanto eu como a Mamba não temos conseguido nos encontrar para escrever. Vidas corridas; aquela velha história. Entretanto, para não deixarmos a história morrer, às vezes escrevemos separadamente, como esses POV's. Então, desculpem se estamos criando expectativas e não chegando ainda ao ponto que as pessoas querem ver. Mas faz parte, e nós vamos chegar lá. No mais, lá no início da fic, avisamos que isso poderia ocorrer...

Quanto ao pessoal que está com raiva da gente devido aos sofrimentos por que estamos fazendo nosso querido casal passar, por favor, tenham paciência! rsrs! Temos planos para tudo isso, sabemos aonde queremos chegar (no fundo, a gente sempre sabe, apesar de, às vezes, as coisas fugirem um pouco do nosso controle... hehe!). De todo modo, podem ficar tranquilos porque nossa intenção não é de fazê-los sofrer eternamente, tá? Mas essas coisas dão alguma emoção e é aquela história... antes da bonança, tem que vir a tempestade... depois da tempestade, vem a bonança... e ficam se alternando assim. =D

Vou parando por aqui, pois estou com sono e acho que não estou mais falando coisa com coisa.

Beijos!

**Lua.**


	26. Reencontro

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Reencontro**

Devo ter demorado alguns segundos ainda naquela posição, com a Nina em cima de mim de uma forma muito comprometedora. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, sem conseguir acreditar que Hyoga estava ali. Foram os olhos reprovadores de Shun que me despertaram, de modo que praticamente joguei Nina para o lado, no sofá. Ela sentou-se, cruzando as pernas tranquilamente, como se nada de mais houvesse ocorrido. Sequer parecia constrangida com aquele momento. E eu, que mal conseguia pensar, apenas olhei para o russo, sem saber o que dizer. A expressão dele me era ilegível e tudo em mim denotava o imenso embaraço de ter sido flagrado com minha colega daquele jeito. É verdade que o loiro não se recorda de nós; é verdade que, para ele, sou apenas um conhecido; é verdade que, depois do meu trato com Isaac, não passaremos disso mesmo... Entretanto, ainda assim, eu mal podia encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Era como se o tivesse traído, mesmo que ele não pudesse se dar conta disso.

**- Shun, o que... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?** - a pergunta soou como uma demonstração de irritação, como se a presença deles não fosse bem-vinda. E não era nada disso; mas eu estava confuso e não conseguia pensar em uma forma adequada de reagir agora. Levantei-me apressado do sofá, ficando mais longe da Nina, mas sem coragem de me aproximar da porta para cumprimentar os dois. Acabei indo até minha mesa e, como se necessitasse fazer algo com as mãos, que tremiam nervosas, peguei a caneca que estava na mesa e a levei à boca, tomando um gole do café que já estava frio.

**- Bom, eu...** - Shun começou a falar, demonstrando um grande desconforto em seu tom de voz. Ele lançou um olhar gélido para Nina e então me encarou, sério **- Eu vim visitar você, como sempre faço. E trouxe o Hyoga porque ele queria te ver.** - ao ouvir essas palavras, que vinham carregadas de decepção, como se meu irmão quisesse me dizer que se arrependia de ter trazido o russo aqui, eu olhei para o meu loiro em expectativa, como se precisasse ouvir dele a confirmação do que Shun disse.

_ Aquela imagem doeu. E foi um tipo de dor ainda pior, porque eu não tinha ideia de onde vinha. Eu não sabia a razão de me sentir tão miserável, ao ver Ikki com aquela moça. Eu me senti extremamente mal, quis sair correndo dali e, de alguma forma, o que vi não parecia certo, embora eu não encontrasse palavras para explicar o que estava errado comigo, com Ikki ou com a mulher com quem ele estava atracado. A reação dele piorou tudo, porque me deu certeza de que eu estava atrapalhando, que não era bem vindo ali._

_**- Não é verdade.**__ - apressei-me em dizer, para socorrer o Shun. __**- A ideia de vir aqui foi minha, Ikki. Eu queria ver você, não pretendia te atrapalhar...**__ - disse reticente, fazendo menção de sair do apartamento onde nunca deveria ter entrado._

**- Mas atrapalhou, queridinho.** - Nina, demonstrando não ter a menor noção de quando se calar, alfinetou o loiro com um sorrisinho sarcástico enquanto se levantava também. Ela caminhou até onde estava a cesta com queijos e vinhos e tomou-a nas mãos, para levá-la até o balcão que separava minha cozinha da sala.

Eu, ainda aturdido, sequer consegui repreender minha colega. Tentava ler as expressões de Hyoga, tentava descobrir o que se passava pela sua cabeça, mas não conseguia. Contudo, o tom de sua voz me fez sentir uma dor pungente que me feriu profundamente. Não pensei e dei alguns passos na direção deles, mas sem me aproximar demais **– Bom, então... se vieram me visitar... entrem.** - falei em um tom menos nervoso **- É até bom que eu paro um pouco, porque minha cabeça já estava doendo de tanto trabalho.** - sorri rapidamente tentando parecer mais simpático e indiquei que entrassem. Shun olhou para o loiro e, com um movimento da cabeça, pareceu dizer a Hyoga para entrarem mesmo. Eu não entendia bem o que se passava, tampouco conseguia compreender minhas próprias atitudes. Mas, por algum motivo, não mandei Nina embora.

Pensando bem, eu acho que não pedia a Nina que deixasse meu apartamento porque essa talvez fosse uma forma de me resguardar. Talvez a presença dela ali fosse um meio de evitar que eu fizesse alguma besteira com Hyoga, como, por exemplo, descumprir a promessa que tinha feito a Isaac. Claro que, se esse era o objetivo, o ideal seria pedir ao loiro que partisse, mas eu também não queria isso. Realmente eu estava perdido... E Shun, não sei se percebendo, pareceu decidir que tomaria as rédeas da situação.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, ele fechou a porta e foi até onde estava Nina, que a essa altura começava a tirar os queijos da cesta - **Isso parece delicioso.** - meu irmão falou, mas com uma voz completamente diferente da usual. Apesar de o que ele dizia ser cordial, seu tom demonstrava o oposto **- Por que não pega umas taças para nós quatro tomarmos o vinho? **- Shun frisou a palavra "quatro" e abriu um sorriso que não era gentil. Eu estava atônito, não estava reconhecendo meu irmão ali **- Ah, é verdade. As aventuras do meu irmão duram apenas uma noite; você provavelmente nem sabe onde ele guarda as coisas nessa cozinha...**

**- Para o seu governo, não sou aventura de uma noite, rapazinho. Eu trabalho com o seu irmão**. - Nina cruzou os braços, estupefata. Shun tinha conseguido desestabilizá-la **- E isso aqui é só para duas pessoas.** - ela aponta para a cesta e deixa claro o quanto quer que meu irmão e Hyoga vão embora.

**- Você come tanto assim, moça?** - Shun ri de leve e começa a pegar alguns pratos para servir os queijos. Não olha para mim em momento algum e isso quer dizer que ele não está muito feliz comigo **- Hyoga, me ajuda aqui.** **A colega do meu irmão não sabe onde ficam as coisas, então pode me ajudar pegando algumas taças para bebermos o vinho?** - meu irmão sugere e não entendo aonde ele quer chegar com isso.

_ Eu deveria ter me sentido intimidado com o pedido de Shun, mas não fiquei. Estranhamente, eu não só sabia onde procurar as taças, como não hesitei em fazê-lo. Caminhei até a estante da sala, abri o compartimento de baixo e lá estavam elas, as taças que meu melhor amigo havia pedido. Ao contrário da minha própria casa, o apartamento de Ikki me era familiar; muito familiar. O ato de pegar taças na estante, por exemplo, causou-me uma sensação de deja vù que não senti em nenhum outro lugar. Parecia até que recolher algumas taças naquela estante era algo extremamente comum para mim, o que era profundamente estranho._

_ Peguei as taças e levei para Shun, ainda um pouco aturdido com o quanto me sentia pertencente àquele lugar._

_**- Eu vinha muito aqui?**__ - minha pergunta era dirigida a Ikki, mas não olhei diretamente para ele. Eu estava com raiva, embora não soubesse exatamente por que me sentia tão incomodado com o que tinha visto._

Hyoga sequer hesitou frente ao pedido do meu irmão. Eu estava prestes a lembrar meu irmão que Hyoga havia perdido a memória, mas antes de abrir a boca para dizer qualquer palavra, o loiro já tinha seguido para o lugar exato em que ficavam as taças. Foi tão estranho; por um momento, tudo parecia ter voltado a ser como antes. A segurança com que ele caminhou até minha estante fez parecer que Hyoga estava de volta. No entanto, tão logo ele entregou as taças para Shun, a realidade voltou para mim. Com aquela pergunta, ficava claro que ter encontrado as taças foi uma coisa de sorte, ou uma exceção em toda aquela situação, sei lá. De todo jeito, a pergunta dele foi direcionada para mim e eu não sabia como responder. Não sei se Shun quis me ajudar ou se estava realmente disposto a conduzir as coisas a seu modo; o fato é que ele tomou a indagação do loiro para si: **- Você sabe onde ele guarda as taças, Hyoga.** - meu irmão sorriu para o loiro e voltou a preparar os queijos sobre os pratos, parecendo dar uma atenção desnecessária a essa tarefa **- O Ikki só costuma beber café. Então, definitivamente, não é qualquer um que sabe onde ficam outros artigos da cozinha dele. Aliás, nem a aventura dele sabe, como você pôde ver...** - apontou para Nina com a cabeça, em tom de escárnio.

Nina, todavia, não pareceu ser atingida por esse último comentário. Ela ficou mais atenta ao que Hyoga havia dito **- Espera um pouco... Como assim, você não sabe se vinha aqui com frequência, loirinho?** - minha colega usou de um tom hostil, especialmente na palavra "loirinho" **- Por acaso, perdeu a memória, é?** - e então ela riu. Acho que ela queria apenas provocar, mas acertou em cheio...

_**- Acertou, moça. Sofri um acidente recentemente. Eu conheço você?**__ - minha curiosidade foi mais forte. Apesar de Shun falar abertamente que a mulher era apenas uma aventura do Ikki, eu senti a necessidade de averiguar a informação._

**- Sofreu um acidente?** - Nina imediatamente olhou para mim, de forma interrogativa - **E perdeu a memória? **- um certo sorriso começou a se desenhar no rosto dela **- Pelo visto, parece ter esquecido muita coisa mesmo... **- ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo divertir-se com tudo isso **- Nós nos conhecemos, sim. Meu nome é Nina Green. Trabalho com o Ikki. E somos muito próximos, não é mesmo, Ikki?** - a loira pisca para mim, toda sorridente. Ia responder, mas ela me corta **- Aliás, você não se lembra de nada? Nada mesmo? Não se lembra de... vejamos...** - Nina começa a circular pelo apartamento **- Não se lembra se vinha aqui com frequência... hum...** - minha colega leva a mão ao queixo, em uma atitude teatral, parecendo pensativa **- E dele? Você se lembra dele? **- Nina pergunta enfim, apontando para mim. Era o que ela queria saber desde o início.

_Eu não sou idiota. Mesmo sem memória, era impossível não notar a péssima intenção da moça. O veneno quase escorria pelo canto da boca da tal Nina Green. __**- Não me lembro exatamente, mas sei que Ikki é importante pra mim de alguma forma, tanto que a iniciativa de vir aqui foi minha, não de Shun.**__ - eu olhei para Ikki, finalmente. Ele parecia tão... Sem jeito. Será que a minha presença estava causando tanto embaraço nele? __**- Shun, por que não os deixamos a sós? Eu adoraria dar um passeio no parque, como você ofereceu.**_

Shun imediatamente olhou para mim, como se me perguntasse se era isso que eu queria. Como se indagasse, sem palavras, se eu preferia ficar a sós com a Nina, enquanto Hyoga ia embora. Era claro que eu não queria isso, e nos olhos do meu irmão eu pude ver que ele sabia disso. Shun queria arrancar de mim alguma reação, ou melhor, a reação que ele considerava correta. Mas não era tão simples assim. Sei o quanto meu irmão gostaria de me ver botando a Nina pra fora do meu apartamento e, por mais que eu também quisesse isso, não podia fazê-lo, nao agora. A presença dela ali criava um clima que impossibilitava uma aproximação maior entre mim e Hyoga. Por causa disso, imagino, eu estava tão calado. Não dizia, não fazia nada. Porém, percebia agora que isso chateava o russo. E não era essa minha intenção... **- Vocês não precisam ir, Hyoga.** - falei diretamente com o loiro e, pela primeira vez desde que entraram, olhei-o diretamente nos olhos **- Vieram até aqui só para me visitar; então eu quero que fiquem. Por favor. Fica? **- perguntei com um sorriso, que despontou com naturalidade.

_Aquele sorriso me quebrou. Eu queria sair dali, realmente tinha a intenção de dar o fora daquele apartamento, mas não pude. Mesmo com raiva do Ikki, da Nina, da situação em que os encontrei e da maldita cesta de vinhos e queijo, não consegui. O sorriso daquele homem não me deixou alternativa; quando vi, já tinha murmurado um 'sim' da forma mais melosa que podia, tenho certeza._

_ Afastei-me um pouco e caminhei pela sala, sem dizer nada. Joguei-me no sofá, extremamente à vontade; aquele apartamento me transmitia uma tranquilidade, uma familiaridade tão forte. Se alguém me dissesse que eu vivia ali, faria um tremendo sentido em minha cabeça._

Sorri vendo Hyoga tão à vontade. Por impulso, fui até a bancada da cozinha e peguei uma das taças que Shun acabava de servir. Fui até o sofá e entreguei ao loiro, mantendo um sorriso que parecia não querer sumir. Ora, não havia nada de mais nisso. Como um bom anfitrião, eu tinha de servir meus convidados. Shun veio logo em seguida, segurando sua própria taça em uma mão enquanto a outra carregava um prato com queijos, que ele pôs sobre a minha mesinha de centro. Nina permaneceu onde estava, na cozinha, em pé, tomando seu vinho com uma expressão de quem analisava o que se passava. Shun acomodou-se ao lado do russo e eu me sentei em frente a ele. Percebi que Hyoga ia dizer algo sobre eu estar sem uma taça, então me adiantei explicando: **- Tive alguns problemas com excesso de bebida nos últimos tempos, então estou evitando beber.** - Hyoga me retribuiu com um sorriso e continuava olhando com curiosidade para todo o meu apartamento **- Você vinha aqui com alguma frequência, sim. **- resolvi responder à pergunta dele. E percebi que, nesse momento, Nina se debruçou sobre o balcão, enquanto tomava mais um gole do seu vinho. Ela me olhava curiosa, o que me incomodou. Desviei os olhos dela e voltei a encarar Hyoga **- Eu não sei se o meu irmão comentou com você, mas eu sou fotógrafo e você é um web designer. E foi você o responsável por montar um site profissional pra mim que, por sinal, me ajudou bastante.**

**- O Hyoga montou um site pra você?** - percebi um tom de surpresa no meu irmão **- Eu não sabia disso... **- nas entrelinhas, pude perceber que Shun pareceu meio chateado. Eu entendo; afinal, escondemos muitas coisas dele. Isso não foi mesmo legal.

**- Sim, montou. E, bom... por causa disso, o Hyoga vinha aqui com certa frequência. Para trabalharmos no meu site.**

**- Ah.** - Nina se pronunciou, deixando a cozinha e vindo para a sala, segurando sua taça em uma das mãos **- Eu me recordo disso. Lembro-me de ter vindo aqui uma vez, trazer umas fotos para um trabalho que o senhor Kimura tinha designado... Foi quando nos conhecemos, loirinho.** - ela sorriu para Hyoga e veio se sentar no meu colo. No mesmo instante, me levantei, impedindo que ela concretizasse esse ato **- Não lembra, Ikki? **- minha colega questionou, ficando em pé após minha recusa em recebê-la no meu colo.

**- Não, Nina. Não me lembro de nada.** - esquivei-me da pergunta e fui até a cozinha encher uma caneca com café para mim.

**- Seu "amiguinho" aqui veio pegar umas coisas com você... o que era mesmo? Ah, sim! Umas fotos tiradas num parque de diversões. Eu me lembro bem. Aí depois vocês decidiram trabalhar no site. Você até tinha trazido seu notebook pra cá, loirinho.** - aonde Nina estava querendo chegar com essa conversa? Onde ela estava com a cabeça para ficar trazendo essas recordações à tona? **- Isso quer dizer que você realmente só vinha aqui por motivos profissionais, Hyoga**. - ah, sim. Agora eu entendia aonde ela pretendia chegar **- Não se lembra mesmo, Ikki? Foi no dia seguinte após o nosso primeiro beijo, lá na revista...** - com ar malicioso, ela finalizou. Mal sabia a minha colega que ela tinha acabado de ressuscitar a lembrança dos momentos que antecederam o meu primeiro beijo com Hyoga.

_**- Parque de diversões?**__ - foi uma pergunta retórica, estava apenas externando meu pensamento. Eu sentia que a lembrança estava ali, fluindo aos poucos em minha mente, apesar de ainda estar um pouco obscura. __**- A roda gigante... Nós andamos na roda gigante... Não foi? Foi lá que tiramos a foto? Eu me lembro de estar numa roda gigante... Com você.**__ - olhei para Ikki, ignorando Nina._

Eu abri a boca, mas não consegui responder de imediato. Vi então como Shun franziu o cenho, olhando interrogativo para mim. Nina, por sua vez, pareceu perceber a besteira que tinha falado. Eu tinha notado nela uma certa intenção de se aproveitar da falta de memória do loiro, mas, agora, ela compreendia que tinha feito o contrário. Provavelmente, quando viu as fotos naquele dia, Nina tinha percebido se tratar de um parque de diversões, até porque isso era bastante óbvio pelas gravuras. Mas não devia ter prestado atenção o bastante e, portanto, não tinha notado que eram fotos de nós dois. Com a pergunta inesperada de Hyoga, ela se deu conta de que podia tê-lo ajudado a recobrar certas memórias, ficando tensa por conta disso. Recebendo todos aqueles olhares na minha direção, fiquei momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer. Porém, foi só olhar para Hyoga que eu soube o que devia fazer - **Sim, Hyoga. Isso aconteceu.** - limitei-me a dizer, apesar de meus olhares falarem, contra a minha vontade, que havia muito mais ali do que eu dizia agora.

_Eu sorri. Era a primeira lembrança real que eu tinha. Não sei se foi o apartamento ou o ciúme, raiva e inveja que senti ao ver Ikki com Nina, mas o fato é que não precisei me esforçar muito para que novas recordações surgissem em minha cabeça. De forma vaga, sem muitos detalhes, eu me lembrei de conversar com Ikki no MSN, sem me importar se conseguiria terminar meu trabalho ou não; lembrei-me de estarmos numa pizzaria, e eu me encantar com seu sorriso lindo... Lembrei-me de brigar com Isaac e ser confortado por Ikki, que me levou ao parque de diversões... Lembrei-me de esperar por um beijo que não veio, na roda gigante. _

_ A frustração por não tê-lo beijado foi grande, eu pude recordar._

_Mas, então, eu me vi no mesmo sofá que estou sentado agora, sendo beijado por Ikki da forma que tanto quis. Tenho certeza de que essa última lembrança me fez corar e, sem graça, eu não disse nada. Não sei como é a relação de Ikki com Nina, não queria atrapalhá-lo. Porém, olhei-o nos olhos e deixei transparecer que minhas lembranças foram além do parque de diversões. Eu fixei meu olhar na boca dele, e não sei se a vontade que eu tinha de beijá-lo ficou muito evidente. Eu apenas queria provar de seus lábios e descobrir se seu gosto é igual ao de minha recordação, o que confirmaria que minhas lembranças eram reais, não alguma fantasia de minha cabeça._

O sorriso que Hyoga me ofereceu como resposta parecia dizer tantas coisas, assim como meus olhos haviam dito bem mais do que eu queria, podia ou devia. Eu sentia que estávamos estabelecendo ali uma comunicação não-verbal, e era interessante ver como as palavras não pareciam fazer falta. Meus olhos diziam tudo o que eu era impedido pela minha consciência de falar em voz alta e eu tinha a forte impressão de que Hyoga conseguiu compreender cada palavra não dita. O meu Cisne pareceu mergulhar no meu olhar e, de uma forma que somente ele sabia fazer, conseguiu descobrir os segredos que se escondiam nas profundezas dos meus olhos, sem medo de se aprofundar nas imensidões das minhas orbes, azuis como um mar de ressaca que, revolto, arrasta e traga o nadador para si. E Hyoga deixou-se arrastar e tragar pelos meus olhos. Então, com um sorriso, ele pareceu me dizer tudo o que eu mais precisava ouvir. De repente, era como se ele soubesse, era como se aquele sorriso fosse a certeza de um passado que se fazia novamente presente. Aquele sorriso me trouxe uma calma e paz que eu desconheci durante as últimas semanas.

Então aqueles olhos tão claros como o céu pareceram descobrir os meus lábios, como se Hyoga simplesmente soubesse que a minha boca pertencia a ele, aliás não só a minha boca, mas todo o meu corpo, todo o meu ser. Acho que o meu russo nunca soube do poder que um simples olhar dele tem sobre mim. E eu mesmo quase me esqueci de tudo naquele instante. Provavelmente perderia a noção do que fazia, se a Nina não me trouxesse de volta à realidade **- Ikki, eu me lembrei de algo importante! O senhor Kimura queria que você terminasse seu trabalho logo, lembra? Já tinha até me esquecido; o motivo principal da minha visita era te ajudar para terminarmos antes, porque o seu prazo para entregar tudo pronto foi reduzido! Olha só, como sou esquecida!** – ela riu, dando um tapinha na própria testa **– O senhor Kimura pediu-me que viesse aqui avisá-lo dessa mudança do prazo, mas você me distraiu tanto que quase me esqueci disso. Bom, não temos tempo, então vamos trabalhar. Estamos muito ocupados agora, precisamos finalizar tudo isso aqui o quanto antes.** - Nina mentia descaradamente **- E agora, olha... já são quase 8 da noite.** - ela olhou para o meu relógio do gato Félix e foi como se, pela primeira vez, ela tivesse prestado maior atenção àquela parede pintada. Sem dizer mais nada, Nina se aproximou e tocou a pintura, apreciando-a.

_A pintura era linda, mas não apenas isso. Dentro de mim, eu sentia outra recordação querendo fluir; algo importante, tenho certeza. Mas não houve tempo para que eu me lembrasse. O toque do celular de Shun preencheu o ambiente, chamando nossa atenção._

Nina iria dizer algo mais; talvez em relação à parede, talvez em relação à mentira que ela havia engendrado, mas nada foi falado porque o toque do celular de Shun interrompeu qualquer coisa a ser dita: **- Alô? Oi, Milo. Sim, estou com ele... Sim, estamos bem. Está tudo ótimo; eu e ele íamos...** - meu irmão para de falar e noto a expressão de seu rosto se modificar, tornando-se um pouco mais preocupada **- Ah, sei. Sei, entendo. Claro. Pode deixar, Milo.** - Shun volta seu olhar para Hyoga, parecendo triste **- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Diga ao Camus que já estamos a caminho. Certo. Tchau.** - meu irmão desliga o aparelho e olha para o loiro, com um suspiro - **Hyoga, precisamos ir.**

**- **_**Aconteceu algo, Shun?**__ - a expressão dele me assustou._

- **É... bom...** - Shun coçou a cabeça, um tanto nervoso **- Aconteceu, sim. Milo está nos chamando de volta. É que... o Isaac está um pouco nervoso. Parece que ele não vai se acalmar até voltarmos. O Camus ficou preocupado, por isso pediu para o Milo me ligar. Sabe como é, depois da cirurgia, não faz bem ele se exaltar tanto. Então... temos que ir.**

_**- Ah, entendo.**__ - eu olhei para Nina e logo depois para Ikki. Eu não queria sair dali, não queria deixar as lembranças escaparem, não queria partir sem conversar direito com Ikki. Mas não podia, Isaac novamente exigia a minha presença e, mesmo não querendo ir, eu voltaria por respeito a Camus. __**- Bom, foi ótimo vir aqui, Ikki. Espero realmente não ter atrapalhado nada e...**__ - eu me aproximei mais e estendi minha mão para ele, olhando em seus olhos. __**- Eu gostei muito de te ver. **__- sussurrei, como quem revela um segredo._

Ouvir de meu irmão que Isaac exigia a presença de Hyoga me fez sentir algo muito ruim. Precisei respirar fundo, porque eu imaginava o que aquele finlandês queria. Mas que idiota! Ele já tinha Hyoga todo só para si; era necessário tratá-lo dessa forma? Será que ele não poderia dar um pouco de liberdade ao loiro? Ah, mas isso não ficaria assim. Eu estava cumprindo a minha palavra, mas isso não me impedia de ter uma séria conversa com Isaac. Estava decidido; assim que pudesse, eu discutiria algumas coisas com aquele ex-marina. Vi então como Nina abriu um sorrisinho de satisfação, enquanto Shun preparava-se para sair. Entretanto, sem que eu esperasse, sem que pudesse me preparar para isso, Hyoga apareceu na minha frente, estendendo-me a mão para despedir-se. Aquele toque suave, cálido e familiar mexeu comigo, especialmente depois de ouvir aquelas palavras que vieram num sussurro **- Eu também gostei.** - respondi, no mesmo tom, como se trocássemos confidências. E, de fato, era o que estávamos fazendo. Demorei-me mais que o devido segurando sua mão entre as minhas e meus olhos completaram as lacunas que ficaram, dizendo tudo que não me era permitido falar. Que eu gostaria que ele ficasse. Que a presença dele me fazia um bem absurdo. Que minha vida voltava a fazer sentido quando estava com ele. Que era comigo que ele deveria ficar. Contudo, todas essas frases podiam ser apenas entrevistas em meu olhar. Não podiam ser pronunciadas em voz alta...

Assim que Shun deixou meu apartamento, acompanhado de Hyoga, senti um vazio tomar conta do meu peito. Era a primeira vez que eu via o loiro depois do acordo com Isaac e a única certeza que eu tinha agora é que esse primeiro encontro tinha sido muito diferente do que eu havia imaginado. Porque eu havia imaginado uma série de coisas, eu tinha pensado em tantas possibilidades, preocupado-me com tantas coisas e tudo tinha sido tão distinto do que eu planejara... Sim, eu sabia muito bem que não poderia fugir do loiro para sempre. E estava muito temeroso do que poderia ocorrer quando reencontrasse o russo, mas curiosamente, ao contrário do imaginado, após revê-lo, eu não me sentia miserável e desesperado. Não; eu me sentia tão leve, tão bem... Mesmo tendo de ver Hyoga partindo, mesmo com a dor que isso me trazia, o bem-estar que ficava ainda era maior. Devo, por conta disso, ter ficado com um sorriso bobo na cara após a saída do loiro, porque tão logo a porta se fechou, Nina se pronunciou: **- Então ele não se lembra de você... interessante. **- a voz dela me acordou para uma realidade desagradável e meu humor modificou-se radicalmente. E zanguei-me, principalmente, por ela não ter permitido que eu permanecesse um pouco mais nesse momento mágico que, mesmo ilusório, fazia-me bem **- Isso não é da sua conta, Nina. E agora, que tal você sumir daqui? Tenho trabalho a fazer.**

**- Você quer que eu suma? E todo esse vinho e queijo que eu trouxe?**

**- Você mesma disse. O senhor Kimura espera que eu termine o trabalho antes do prazo, não é?** - minha voz demonstrava uma impaciência crescente.

**- Ah, Ikki. Não se faça de ingênuo. Sabe muito bem que isso tudo não é verdade... eu só estava querendo encontrar um meio de nos livrarmos de companhias desagradáveis. E, de quebra, te ajudar a se livrar de um probleminha... Afinal, o seu "amiguinho" estava começando a recordar-se de algumas coisas. E eu vi o seu esforço para evitar que isso acontecesse. Aliás, ficou tudo muito claro para mim agora. Você se aproveitou da amnésia do loirinho para dar um pé na bunda dele. Bem-feito!** – Nina riu muito satisfeita com as próprias palavras e isso foi a gota d'água **– E agora, que tal tratarmos dos nossos "negócios"?...** - ela caminhou na minha direção, mas esquivei-me de qualquer contato com ela. Rapidamente, tratei de pegar o prato com queijos que estava na mesinha de centro e levei até o balcão da cozinha. Joguei tudo, de qualquer jeito, dentro da cesta. Fechei o vinho e taquei a garrafa dentro da cesta também, sem grande cuidado e quase quebrei a garrafa por isso. Então, voltei até onde estava a minha colega, que observava essa cena sem sair do lugar.

Puxei-a pelo braço, rispidamente, enquanto a outra mão carregava a cesta. Abri a porta do meu apartamento, joguei a cesta nas mãos dela e a empurrei para fora da minha casa: **- Some daqui.** - percebi que ela iria dizer algo, mas não permiti. Bati com a porta em sua cara, com alguma violência. Ela deve ter compreendido que havia passado dos limites. Ou então, cansou-se de ser maltratada por mim. Não sei ao certo, apenas sei que ela acatou meu pedido e foi embora.

Após colocar Nina para fora, senti um alívio gigantesco. A presença dela realmente não me fazia bem. Tentei então voltar para o meu trabalho, mas acho que todas aquelas comoções esgotaram minhas últimas energias. Meu prazo acabava no dia seguinte, às 8 da manhã. Eu queria terminar tudo antes de finalmente me entregar ao sono, mas percebi que não conseguiria. E decidi que seria inútil resistir, portanto concluí que dormiria um pouco, apenas o suficiente para recuperar as energias. Era pouco mais de 8 da noite. Fui para a cama e deixei o despertador pronto para me acordar às 3 da manhã. Essas poucas horas de sono serviriam para me deixar bem o bastante para terminar meu trabalho.

A memória de Hyoga permanecia forte em cada parte do meu corpo, que se sentiu completamente tomado pela presença dele naquele fim de tarde. Contudo, o cansaço ajudou-me a não pensar demais. E eu não estava mesmo querendo pensar. Assim, tomei uma ducha e fui me deitar, de modo que, em questão de poucos minutos, eu já estava dormindo como uma pedra.

_Shun e eu voltamos para a minha casa. O estranho é que eu sentia justamente o contrário; pra mim, era como se tivesse acabado de sair da minha casa, para ir a um lugar qualquer. Não falei muito no caminho de volta, ainda atordoado pelo lembrança do beijo de Ikki. Shun pareceu perceber minha situação confusa, porque não puxou conversa alguma e respeitou minha introspecção. Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, Isaac, Camus e Milo estavam na sala, sendo que meu namorado ainda demonstrava muito descontrole. Eu os cumprimentei, mas não permaneci na sala. Agarrei-me ao meu caderno e fui para meu quarto. Precisava ficar sozinho._

_ Horas se passaram, depois que eu entrei no meu quarto. Milo e Camus vieram me desejar uma boa noite, minutos antes de trancarem o apartamento e apagarem as luzes. Meu mestre me fez prometer que conversaria seriamente com Isaac amanhã, então eu provavelmente deveria dormir também, descansar para a longa conversa inevitável; mas não consegui dormir. Tomei um banho morno, revirei-me na cama de diversas formas, tentei ler um livro, distrair-me com alguma coisa... Nada foi suficiente para que eu dormisse. Minha cabeça ainda estava presa em Ikki, eu só conseguia pensar nele, na visita a sua casa, no flagra dele com a Nina, nas lembranças que tive..._

_ Eu queria conversar com ele, sem qualquer interrupção. Mas isso parecia impossível, com Isaac grudado em mim como um carrapato, e a aparente recusa de Ikki em vir me visitar._

_ Talvez se eu pudesse falar com ele agora... Sei que é loucura, mas não haveria horário melhor. Ele não teria qualquer desculpa para fugir de mim, e ninguém apareceria para atrapalhar. A não ser que a Nina ainda estivesse na casa dele, coisa que acho difícil. Sem pensar muito, eu vesti minha melhor roupa, peguei minha carteira e saí do apartamento, tomando o cuidado de ser bastante silencioso. Depois de muito tempo esperando, finalmente consegui um táxi e, como não sabia o endereço exato de Ikki, ditei as coordenadas que havia decorado enquanto Shun dirigia._

_ Cheguei a casa dele e não hesitei, inspirei profundamente e toquei a campainha, torcendo para que não fosse surpreendido com a presença de Nina._

O despertador tinha tocado na hora certa e eu, apesar de sentir o corpo ainda cansado, havia me levantado conforme o esperado. Fui ao banheiro, vestindo uma camiseta cinza e uma confortável calça de algodão preta, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes, joguei uma água gelada nos cabelos e tudo o mais que pudesse fazer para acordar de vez. Estava enxugando o rosto quando ouvi a campainha tocando. Estranhei; quem poderia ser àquela hora da madrugada? Saí do banheiro e fui para a sala. Vi que eram quase três e meia, no meu relógio do gato Félix. Franzi o cenho, enquanto me encaminhava para a porta. Ia sacudindo os cabelos, que estavam molhados, buscando secá-los assim. Abri a porta de supetão e nem imagino a expressão em meu rosto ao ver quem estava ali, parado, em frente à minha porta. - Hyoga? - minha voz não ocultava toda a minha surpresa – Mas... o que está fazendo aqui? E a essa hora?

_**- Oi. Desculpe, eu sei que não é uma hora apropriada, mas eu não pude esperar. Eu não consegui dormir, eu sei que deveria ter tentado com mais afinco, mas eu não consegui e precisava te ver, precisava falar com você. E aí eu pensei: "Por que não agora?", e eu sei que nesse momento parece tremendamente estúpido eu dar ouvidos a esse tipo de pensamento, mas é que eu precisava... Você entende?**__ - eu estava tagarelando, sem dizer coisa com coisa ou dando pausas suficientes para respirar; minhas mãos não paravam quietas e sei que corei de vergonha por meu embaraço, mas eu já estava ali, o que poderia fazer?_

**- Ahn... eu...** - não conseguia acreditar que Hyoga estava mesmo ali. Cheguei a pensar que era um sonho, mas depois de piscar os olhos algumas vezes, convenci-me de que aquilo era real **– Eu... entendo.** - foi só o que pude dizer como resposta **- Entre, por favor.** - abri mais a porta, para dar passagem a ele. Assim que Hyoga entrou, fechei a porta **- Então... deixa eu ver se entendi. Você veio aqui por que não conseguiu dormir? Está com insônia? Passando mal ou algo do tipo?**

Enquanto perguntava, dirigia-me à cozinha. Fui até a geladeira e tirei uma garrafa com água de lá **- Posso te oferecer alguma coisa para beber?**

_**- Água seria ótimo!**__ - minha garganta estava extremamente seca. __**- Eu estou me sentindo bem, Ikki. É só que... Aquele apartamento me sufoca, sabe? O tempo todo eu tenho a sensação de que não deveria estar ali, ao contrário daqui. **__- eu corri os olhos pelo apartamento dele, averiguando se estávamos sozinhos. __**- A Nina está dormindo?**_

**- A Nina?** - entreguei um copo para Hyoga, enquanto a outra mão segurava uma garrafa cheia de água. Assim que o loiro pegou o copo, comecei a enchê-lo devagar **- Por que ela estaria aqui?** - dei-me conta de que a resposta para essa pergunta não era tão evidente para Hyoga. Apesar de ser óbvio para mim que a Nina jamais teria algum motivo para passar a noite comigo, para o russo, isso não estava tão claro **- Olha, Hyoga... quando você chegou aqui com meu irmão, acho que teve uma impressão errada do que estava acontecendo. Eu e a Nina... nós não temos nada. **– é engraçado. Eu tinha me esforçado tanto para não me aproximar, tinha inclusive aceitado a permanência da minha colega de trabalho no meu apartamento para evitar que a situação me fugisse ao controle. E agora, simples assim, eu revelava a verdade ao russo? Porém, como poderia ser diferente? Eu não conseguia não dizer a verdade a ele. Era estranho, mas as palavras saíam antes que eu pudesse refreá-las. Além disso, eu senti uma vontade incontrolável de fazer com que Hyoga se sentisse bem. Ah, eu sabia que ele não estava bem; quis me enganar tentando me convencer que esse acordo com Isaac não iria prejudicá-lo, mas me enganei. E no fundo, sempre soube que estava enganado. Hyoga estava sendo obrigado a viver uma mentira. Era claro que ele se sentia sufocado! Contudo, eu não podia simplesmente quebrar minha palavra. Não podia contar toda a verdade ao meu Cisne, portanto, se pelo menos algumas meias verdades pudessem ser ditas, então talvez isso o ajudasse a se sentir um pouco melhor. Era o que eu podia fazer... E era o que eu faria.

_Eu tomei a água, sem disfarçar a satisfação em saber que Nina não era alguém importante para ele, como eu pensava. __**- Obrigado.**__ - entreguei-lhe o copo vazio e, sem dizer nada, caminhei até a pintura que me havia intrigado mais cedo. Eu sorri ao tocar a parede e olhei para Ikki, esperando que ele me revelasse algo que no fundo, eu já sabia. __**-**__**Nós pintamos isso juntos, não foi?**__ - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não sei por que senti vontade de chorar tão de repente._

Aquilo me parecia surreal. E uma parte de mim voltou a se perguntar se tudo não passava de um sonho. Aproximei-me de Hyoga, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso que insistia em iluminar o meu rosto **- Sim, nós pintamos**. - eu jamais poderia mentir sobre isso. E ainda não havia revelado nada de mais... havia? **- Como você sabe? Quero dizer... como pode se lembrar se você...? **- não pude terminar a frase. Parte de mim tinha medo de lembrar em voz alta o fato de Hyoga ter perdido a memória. Era como se o ato de falar isso fizesse com que tudo aquilo desaparecesse e o Hyoga que estava à minha frente, que parecia ter voltado do passado pra mim, pudesse sumir, como uma ilusão desfeita.

_**- Eu sinto. Também não sei exatamente o porquê, mas estar perto de você, aqui nesse lugar... Não sei, eu simplesmente sinto e, quando vejo, as memórias surgem do nada, tão frescas como se eu tivesse acabado de vivê-las.**__ - eu sorri ainda mais e, meio hesitante, acariciei o rosto de Ikki. __**- Foi assim, hoje mais cedo. Quando eu me lembrei de você me beijando naquele sofá, eu realmente pude sentir o gosto da sua boca, o seu cheiro, seu calor... Eu me senti nos seus braços de novo, e mesmo sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu entre a gente depois disso, eu posso dizer que foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida; tanto antes, quanto agora...**_

_ E então, sem esperar uma resposta dele ou sequer procurar consentimento em seus olhos, eu o beijei. Envolvi seu pescoço com os braços, colei nossos lábios e meu mundo parou. Foi como um estalo, eu finalmente entendi porque não conseguia sentir nada por Isaac. Eu amava Ikki, amava-o tanto que chegava a doer._

Aquele beijo causou um misto de sensações em mim. Parte de mim tinha plena consciência de que eu não podia e não devia; outra parte, entretanto, desejava aquilo com força e nem se surpreendeu de fato ao receber aquele beijo. O meu lado que ansiava por esse beijo, na verdade, parecia estar seguro de que isso, cedo ou tarde, terminaria acontecendo. Era como se uma parte minha nunca tivesse realmente se comprometido pra valer com aquele acordo. Era como se eu nunca houvesse aceitado aquele trato, não inteiramente. E dar-me conta disso, ao mesmo tempo que me confundia, me deixava extasiado, pois é como se eu houvesse encontrado uma brecha para poder usufruir daquele momento sem me sentir tão culpado.

Por isso, entreguei-me aquele beijo como se matasse enfim a sede em águas puras e cristalinas. Eu tinha sede daqueles lábios, daquela boca.

Minhas mãos rapidamente encontraram a face do meu Cisne. Prendi seu rosto em minhas mãos, como se precisasse agir assim para não perdê-lo uma vez mais.

Mas... aquilo era errado. Sim, era errado. Não era a minha palavra que estava em jogo?

Meus dedos deslizaram para aqueles cabelos loiros e sedosos, descobrindo a falta que sentia deles. Enredei meus dedos nas mechas douradas, puxando Hyoga para um beijo ainda mais profundo.

Como podia estar errado? Não fazia sentido estar errado. Como pode um sentimento tão maravilhoso, tão incrível, tão responsável pela vida que voltava a pulsar em mim, ser algo errado?

Minha boca agora beijava com desespero, com ardor, com alívio, com amor.

Sim, minha palavra estava em jogo. Mas quem se importa? Qual o peso de uma palavra, afinal? Palavras são ditas a todo o tempo, são carregadas pelo vento... palavras são frágeis como o vidro, podem despedaçar-se com facilidade...

Com meu próprio corpo, empurrei Hyoga de encontro a parede, passando a pressioná-lo assim, de forma que o beijo se intensificou. Eu queria, precisava senti-lo ainda mais...

Ao pressioná-lo com um pouco mais de força, ouvi um gemido do loiro que reconheci como sendo diferente dos gemidos de prazer. Era um leve gemido de dor, devido ao fato de eu tê-lo apertado um pouco mais na região em que ele tinha feito a cirurgia.

E me lembrei então que as palavras podem mesmo ser feitas de vidro. A maioria delas parecem ser assim. Mas algumas, em certos momentos, são feitas de aço. São palavras fortes, poderosas, capazes de mudar uma vida. Capazes de matar ou de salvar. Essas não se desfazem. São fortes demais, a ponto de se fazerem presentes, mesmo que não sejam desejadas.

Esse era o meu caso.

Afastei-me na mesma hora, de forma abrupta, dando passadas largas para trás, um pouco zonzo. Evitava olhar para o loiro. Levei a mão aos cabelos úmidos e dei as costas ao russo, caminhando com pressa para a minha varanda, como se fugisse dele.

O que, de fato, é o que eu estava fazendo.

_Fiquei alguns segundos parado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Será que eu fiz algo errado? Segui Ikki até a varanda e toquei-lhe o ombro receosamente. __**- O que houve? Eu fiz algo errado?**_

**- Fez.** - respondi de imediato, mas sem olhar para ele **- Você não devia ter me beijado, não devia ter vindo aqui, não devia ter se recordado de todas essas coisas.** - falei nervoso, com os olhos perdidos na cidade iluminada.

_**- Por que, Ikki? Eu não entendo... Pensei que nós fôssemos...**__ - não conseguia encontrar a palavra correta, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me lembrar dos detalhes, das nuances do relacionamento que eu e Ikki tínhamos. Estava óbvio que eu não conseguia me lembrar de algo importante. __**-**__**Eu entendi errado, foi isso**__?_

**- Do que você se lembrou exatamente, Hyoga?** - eu precisava saber que recordações tinham acometido o loiro, pois se precisava dissuadi-lo da ideia de ficar comigo, tinha de ser convincente o bastante. Virei-me para ele, para encarar aqueles olhos que agora demonstravam tanta confusão.

_**- Eu me lembro de estar com você... São apenas flashes, nada realmente concreto, mas... Lembro-me de beijar você, de pintar aquela parede, de... fazer amor...**__ - eu corei. __**- E me lembro perfeitamente do que senti quando me dei conta de que te amava. Não me lembro de ter dito que te amava, mas sei que te amava e... Esse sentimento ainda está aqui, não se perdeu nem um pouco.**__ - eu mordi os lábios, completamente amedrontado com a postura estranha de Ikki._

**- Você se lembrou de tudo isso?** - engoli em seco. Ele se lembrava de tudo isso? Isso dificultava as coisas para mim **- Espera um pouco, ê não pode sair falando desse jeito, como se todas essas recordações fossem mesmo verdadeiras. Quero dizer... não é só porque essas imagens vieram à sua mente que elas são reais, sabe?** - eu não sei se estava sendo convincente. Tentava, mas duvidava seriamente de estar conseguindo **- Aliás... você chegou a comentar com alguém sobre essas recordações?** - indaguei, um pouco preocupado.

_**- Não, por quê?**__ - eu fiquei ainda mais confuso, como assim não era real? O que eu sentia não era uma ilusão. Será que eu não era correspondido, é isso? __**- Eu sei que te amava... E ainda amo. Eu só... Você não me correspondia? Nós não estávamos juntos?**_

Sem querer, o próprio loiro me ofereceu a desculpa que eu buscava **- Não, Hyoga. Nós não estávamos juntos. Eu não... Não gosto de você dessa forma. Sinto muito.** - falei e precisei virar meu rosto para o outro lado. Essa mentira feria meu coração de morte - **Quero dizer... eu gosto, só que... não como se... entende? **- tentei consertar, mas acho que acabei piorando a situação.

_**- Aquele dia, no hospital, você ia me dizer algo importante. Que faria tudo ter sentido, lembra? O que era, Ikki? Que você gosta de mim, mas não de uma forma... Amorosa? **__- eu fui sarcástico, porque não acreditava nele. Ikki correspondeu ao meu beijo com tanta paixão, era impossível que ele não correspondesse meus sentimentos._

Merda! Eu tinha esperança de que ele houvesse esquecido aquele dia. Tinha pensado que, por conta dos acontecimentos posteriores, aquilo tivesse caído no esquecimento. Mas eu me esqueço do quanto esse loiro é teimoso. Ele não esqueceria algo assim, tampouco deixar passar batido... **- Naquele dia, Hyoga... eu...** - debrucei-me mais sobre a grade da varanda. E tive uma ideia que me pareceu brilhante **- Eu ia te contar a verdade, sim. Uma verdade que faria tudo ter sentido. Eu ia contar que, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, nós não nos odiávamos tanto. Tínhamos ficado amigos. Mas nunca revelamos isso aos outros porque você confundiu as coisas e acabou se apaixonando por mim. Você se declarou e eu não correspondi. E aí, decidimos que seria melhor não falar nada para os outros, porque seria uma situação embaraçosa para você.** - falei tudo de uma vez. Se parasse pra pensar no que dizia, não conseguiria. E não fui capaz de olhar para ele em momento algum, enquanto falava todas essas mentiras.

_A história dele fazia todo o sentido. Eu poderia muito bem ter me apaixonado, me declarado e não ter sido correspondido. Sim, olhando por esse lado, fazia total sentido. Mas não mudava o fato de que o meu beijo foi correspondido, com bastante entusiasmo, inclusive. Então, eu pensei: ele pode não ter gostado de mim antes do acidente, mas quem sabe agora as coisas tenham mudado? Não sou um cara de se jogar fora, tenho certeza de que ele poderia gostar de mim, se eu me empenhasse... _

_É isso, está decidido. _

_Eu vou conquistar o Ikki._

* * *

**Continua...**


	27. Jogo de Sedução

**Cisne & Fênix – A Série**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Jogo de Sedução  
**

_Sim._

_A história dele fazia todo o sentido. _

_Eu poderia muito bem ter me apaixonado, me declarado e não ter sido correspondido. Sim, olhando por esse lado, fazia total sentido. Mas não mudava o fato de que o meu beijo foi correspondido, com bastante entusiasmo, inclusive. Então, eu pensei: ele pode não ter gostado de mim antes do acidente, mas quem sabe agora as coisas tenham mudado? Não sou um cara de se jogar fora, tenho certeza de que ele poderia gostar de mim, se eu me empenhasse... É isso, está decidido. Eu vou conquistar o Ikki. __**- Acredito em você. **__- eu sorri. __**- Então, é por isso que você estava fugindo de mim? Medo de que eu confundisse tudo de novo?**_

**- Ahn... é.** - respondi sentindo certa frustração. E me senti ridículo. Não era isso que eu queria? Que ele acreditasse em minhas palavras? Pelo visto, fui convincente. Até demais, ao que parece **- Foi por isso. Então, Hyoga... é melhor você ir embora agora, não acha?** - meu tom de voz me traía e demonstrava meu desapontamento **- Agora que já esclareceu tudo, você vai conseguir dormir.** - saí da varanda e fui atravessando a sala, para abrir a porta a ele.

_Inspirei profundamente e fui atrás dele, descobrindo em mim uma autoconfiança que nem sabia existir. __**- Posso te fazer um pedido um pouco estranho, Ikki? Você me deixaria dormir aqui? **__- caprichei no ar casual. __**- É que eu...**__ - abri meu melhor sorriso. __**- Eu realmente preciso de uma noite longe daquele apartamento. Ele é meu, eu sei, mas... É como se não fosse... Eu não gosto de estar lá. Então, você deixa?**_

Parei no instante em que ouvi aquele pedido. Virei para trás, sem acreditar no que acabava de escutar. E já sabia muito bem qual a resposta que eu teria de dar. Contudo, antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra, meus olhos se detiveram naquele sorriso e eu não conseguir mais raciocinar. E aquelas palavras, aquele pedido, aquilo era... cruel. Eu não podia dizer não a ele. Eu entendia como ele devia estar se sentindo. Baixei a cabeça e suspirei resignado **- Tudo bem.** - respondi em um tom bastante baixo. E buscava me convencer de que estava agindo até corretamente. Era importante para a recuperação do loiro que ele repousasse adequadamente, certo? Pois ele precisava descansar, e se não conseguia fazê-lo em seu próprio apartamento, que o fizesse no meu **- Você... pode dormir na minha cama. Eu nem vou dormir mais; tenho muito trabalho a fazer.** - fiz um gesto para o loiro me seguir, em direção ao quarto. Meus lençóis estavam revirados, porque eu tinha terminado de acordar **- É... eu vou só arrumar essa bagunça. Vou trocar os lençóis e os travesseiros para você poder dormir.**

_Eu o segui, pensando se ele realmente não iria mais dormir ou se novamente estava fugindo de mim. __**- Obrigado, Ikki. Você é ótimo! Dá até pra entender porque confundi as coisas antes... **__- nesse momento fiquei um pouco embaraçado, era estranho me insinuar para alguém assim._

**- É.** - tentei um sorriso sem muito sucesso. Era uma situação estranha. Hyoga tinha recebido muito bem a história que eu havia criado. E falava com naturalidade sobre o fato de eu não tê-lo correspondido. Meu lado mais orgulhoso logo sentiu-se ferido; então ele nem se importava tanto em termos uma história mal-resolvida assim? Respirei fundo. Eu já estava enlouquecendo. Que raio de pensamento idiota era esse? Eu precisava me controlar. Senão acabaria piorando tudo. Terminei de trocar a roupa de cama e olhei rapidamente para o loiro **- Pronto. Pode dormir.** - desviei os olhos rápido e me retirei do quarto, indo me refugiar na sala.

_Depois que Ikki saiu, eu me deitei naquela cama e me senti muito bem. Entretanto, também não consegui dormir. Fiquei olhando para o teto por quase vinte minutos, até aceitar o fato de que não adiantaria forçar a barra, o sono não viria. Sendo assim, levantei e fui procurar por Ikki. Encontrei-o absorto em seu trabalho, diante do computador. __**- Oi.**__ - eu me aproximei e me escorei na mesa, de frente para ele._

Estava tão entretido com o meu trabalho, que só fui me dar conta da presença do loiro quando ele falou comigo. Ergui os olhos do meu notebook e o vi, escorado na mesa, de frente para mim, sorrindo **- Oi.** - respondi automaticamente, voltando meus olhos para as fotos na tela do computador. Precisava evitar trocas de olhares muito intensas, o que inevitavelmente sempre acontecia quando olhava para esse loiro **- Algum problema?** **Continua com dificuldades para dormir? **- falei enquanto fazia o photoshop de algumas fotos.

_**- É, eu continuo. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? É realmente entediante ficar olhando para o teto do quarto.**_

**- Me... ajudar?** - engraçado Hyoga me pedir isso, quando justamente ele não parecia nada disposto em me ajudar. Ficando ali, sorridente, demonstrando interesse no que eu estava fazendo, com aquele sorriso devastador, a última coisa que ele fazia era me ajudar. Pelo contrário, ele estava era me dando ideias... ah, droga! Preciso me concentrar **- Não; na verdade, não preciso de nada. Obrigado.** - eu falei, mas percebi que, ao contrário do esperado, isso não afastou o russo de mim. Ele continuou a me olhar, parado onde estava, sem parecer constrangido de estar ali. Pelo contrário, o loiro estava à vontade e a expressão tranquila em seu rosto denunciava isso. Em parte, isso me fazia bem. Em parte, me angustiava. De todo modo, percebi que era necessário que ele se afastasse um pouco, para eu conseguir pôr as ideias em ordem **- Quero dizer... tem algo que você pode fazer, sim. Preciso de café para me manter acordado. Pode preparar um pouco?**

_**- Claro.**__ - respondi sorridente e caminhei para a cozinha. Achei engraçado como eu soube achar tudo o que eu precisava, sem precisar perguntar ao Ikki, mas me atrapalhei um pouco com as medidas. Obviamente, não me recordava da quantidade certa de pó, açúcar e água que deveria usar, mas segui meus instintos. No final das contas, até que o café ficou bom. Separei duas xícaras no armário, enchi e voltei para perto de Ikki, que continuava olhando fixamente para o notebook. __**- Aqui está**__. - entreguei a xícara a ele e puxei uma cadeira para me sentar ao seu lado._

Quando ele se afastou, pensei que conseguiria voltar a me concentrar, mas me enganei. Ter Hyoga zanzando pelo meu apartamento me fazia perder a noção de todas as coisas. Fiquei olhando feito um bobo para a tela do note, sem conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, mas tentando não olhar para o loiro. Contudo, pude perceber, mesmo olhando apenas com o canto dos olhos, que ele se movimentava com tranquilidade pela minha cozinha. Depois, quando o russo finalmente trouxe-me uma xícara, eu senti o aroma familiar do café que ele tinha me preparado. Reconheci o cheiro gostoso do café do Hyoga imediatamente, o que me trouxe boas recordações. **- Obrigado**. - agradeci com um sorriso, que desapareceu assim que vi como aquele loiro sentava-se tão perto de mim. **- Hyoga, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer? -** percebi que tinha soado um tanto ríspido, então emendei **- Quero dizer, meu trabalho é tão chato. Você deve ter algo melhor pra fazer... não?** - perguntei levando à xícara à boca, sem olhar para ele.

_**- Bom, eu não consigo dormir. E, embora o seu apartamento seja ótimo, nada me interessa mais aqui do que conversar com você e redescobrir o Ikki Amamiya que foi meu amigo um dia... Se você não se importar, prefiro ficar aqui do seu lado, batendo papo e te vendo trabalhar... O que acha?**__ - eu tive medo de estar constrangendo-o, mas eu não podia deixar que ele me afastasse._

Suspirei pesadamente. Hyoga continuava sendo o mesmo, sem perceber. Ele conseguia quebrar qualquer barreira que eu impusesse, sem dificuldades **- Está bem.** - Se eu deixasse que ele me ajudasse, iríamos nos focar mais no meu trabalho. Sim, parecia uma boa saída **- Acho que, com sua ajuda, eu termino mais rápido e isso seria bom. **- virei meu notebook para ele **- Você pode posicionar essas fotos aqui...** - apontei para as imagens na tela - **... do mesmo modo como eu fiz ali?** - apontei para as mesmas fotos que estavam sobre a mesa, formando uma montagem que eu havia preparado. Eu sempre gostava de visualizar as fotos e como elas ficariam antes de passá-las para o computador **- Aí, enquanto você faz isso, eu vou me preparando para revelar mais algumas fotos.** - peguei minha câmera, começando a tirar o filme de dentro dela para levar ao meu quarto de revelação.

_**- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu adoraria aprender como se revela um filme! Fiquei sabendo que me interessei bastante por fotografia antes do acidente, talvez isso ajude em alguma coisa... Você me ensina?**__ - ok, eu provavelmente estava pegando um pouco pesado, mas o Ikki tinha que aprender que não conseguiria se livrar de mim tão facilmente._

Certo, ele tinha me encurralado. E eu já estava sem desculpas. Lancei um olhar rápido para o loiro e constatei que não poderia negar um pedido como esse. Tudo bem; não era nada de mais. Eu apenas ensinaria algo para ele, coisa simples. Não precisava ficar preocupado à toa.

Ou melhor...

**- Eu posso ensiná-lo, sim.** - falei, por fim **- Mas espere só um pouco aqui fora, porque tenho de arrumar algumas coisas no meu quarto escuro antes de você entrar.** - eu dizia enquanto já caminhava para lá **- É coisa, rápida; espera só um minuto que já te chamo, ok?**

Entrei rápido e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Rapidamente, tratei de tirar todas as fotos de Hyoga que estavam ali; algumas penduradas no meu varal de fotos, outras tantas coladas ao longo da parede. Ali era o local onde eu havia deixado todas as lembranças da minha vida com o loiro. Como nossa relação era um segredo, eu não podia deixar fotos de nós dois espalhadas pelo meu apartamento. Por mais que eu fosse isolado e não recebesse tantas visitas, isso de vez em quando acontecia. Principalmente visitas do meu irmão e da Esmeralda. E todos sabiam que esse quarto era um lugar só meu, um espaço que eu preservava como sendo apenas meu e que não queria ver sendo invadido por ninguém. Logo, esse local tornou-se também o refúgio das minhas memórias com o loiro. Era ideal para isso, ninguém nunca entrava lá. Shun, por exemplo, nunca sequer me pediu isso. No entanto, Hyoga sempre teve passagem livre para entrar ali. E ele nunca precisou pedir; um dia, simplesmente, ele bateu à porta para me perguntar o que eu queria jantar... então eu abri a porta e o puxei para dentro. Desde então, aquele local era nosso e, talvez por isso, tivéssemos decidido marcá-lo com fotos de nós dois. Eu tirava as fotos, mas era Hyoga quem decorava o ambiente, colando-as pelas paredes. Foi sempre assim... e, desde o acidente, eu não tive coragem de mexer em nada ali. As fotos tinham permanecido exatamente onde ele as havia colocado. E as fotografias que foram reveladas após o acidente, eu as deixei penduradas no varal. Não sabia onde colocá-las... e daquele jeito, elas foram ficando.

Contudo, agora, eu teria de mexer em tudo ali. E era impressionante com que facilidade eu tirava todas aquelas fotos e as colocava em uma caixa, para escondê-las em uma prateleira na estante que ficava encostada à parede. Mas fazia sentido. A única pessoa que poderia modificar algo naquele quarto e nas fotos que o decoravam era o Hyoga. E, se eu precisaria mexer em tudo para permitir que ele entrasse ali, mesmo que fosse aquela única vez... eu o faria, sem problemas.

Assim que tirei todas as fotos, um pouco apressadamente, e as escondi, saí do quarto e encontrei o loiro observando a minha montagem de fotos sobre a mesa **- Pronto. Pode vir.** - sorri de leve, escondendo uma leve agitação.

_Eu sorri e o acompanhei. __**- Você não precisava arrumar por minha causa.**_

_ O quarto era amplo e iluminado por uma luz avermelhada, o que fazia com que o quarto escuro não fosse escuro de fato. Nas altas prateleiras, havia os materiais de revelação de Ikki; várias bancadas abrigavam alguns equipamentos e bacias usadas para revelar as fotos. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram as fotografias penduradas nos varais e pregadas nas paredes. Não, não havia nada de surpreendente em encontrar fotos num quarto de revelação, mas eu sentia que faltava algo. Eu olhei para os vários pontos vazios na parede e no varal em minha frente, e aquela sensação de déjà vu me abateu novamente. Não era a primeira vez que eu entrava naquele quarto, disso eu tive certeza. Já a imagem de um Ikki nu e me fodendo contra aquele balcão, eu não sabia se era real ou apenas fruto do amor platônico que eu sentia antes. Minha garganta secou novamente, mas senti a necessidade de dizer algo e afastar aquela imagem perturbadora e profundamente excitante de minha cabeça. __**- Você se refugia muito aqui?**__ - nem sei por que perguntei isso, mas achei a cara de Ikki se trancar num lugar como esse e passar horas isolado do mundo._

** - Sim. Eu gosto de privacidade e aqui é o lugar em que consigo ficar mais à vontade. **- fechei a porta assim que Hyoga entrou e fui para a mesa em que revelava as fotos. Comecei a preparar o material, peguei uma das bacias e comecei a falar, sentindo-me à vontade **- Hoje, a maioria das pessoas já se entregou às maravilhas da tecnologia. Sabia que já existe um quarto escuro digital?** - ri um pouco **- Tudo para as pessoas serem capazes de fazer tudo diante de um computador. Nada contra, afinal, eu mesmo já me rendi a algumas dessas maravilhas que a modernidade proporcionou... mas, sempre que eu posso, ainda gosto de utilizar métodos antigos. Por isso improvisei um quarto escuro no meu próprio apartamento.** - comecei a retirar algumas das fotos que estavam no varal e as separei para o meu trabalho - **Você mesmo viu, eu faço uma montagem de fotos em cima da minha mesa, antes de passá-la para o computador. Podia fazer tudo no meu note de uma vez, mas... sei lá. Prefiro assim.** - parei de tagarelar e olhei para o lado, vendo como o russo parecia me escutar com atenção **- Desculpa, eu me empolgo um pouco quando falo dessas coisas... **

_**- Você fica lindo quando se empolga... Eu gosto de você assim, menos sisudo. O que mais te empolga, além da fotografia?**__ - Deus, eu realmente havia dito aquilo? O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

Abri um sorriso enorme por conta do elogio **- Eu... não sei, eu acho que não sou um cara de muitas paixões. Uma vez, você me disse que eu precisava encontrar outras paixões e que a fotografia não contava, porque isso é trabalho.** - sorri com a recordação, mas então percebi que deveria me conter um pouco. Mania de perder o controle toda vez que esse loiro ficava por perto... **- É... mas e você? Está conseguindo se lembrar das coisas que te empolgavam? **- tentei mudar o foco do assunto, enquanto mexia com os negativos das fotos.

_**- Sim**__. - eu não entrei em detalhes, mas posso garantir que ele soube que me referia a ele, já que meus olhos provavelmente transpareceram isso. __**- Mas não muito... Não sei se é a minha casa ou a presença do Isaac, mas eu... Bom, as lembranças só me surgiram a partir do momento em que pisei aqui. Estranho, não é?**__ - eu me aproximei e passei a olhar o que ele fazia. __**- O que está fazendo?**_

Senti minha garganta ficar seca. Eu conhecia aquele olhar do loiro. Conhecia bem até demais... **- Eu estou...** - ia começar a explicar, mas senti a presença de Hyoga tão próxima de mim, que me desconcentrei e parecia não saber mais o que estava fazendo. O loiro olhava por cima do meu ombro e eu podia sentir sua respiração cálida em meu pescoço. Resolvi virar-me, para ficar de frente, afinal, essa seria uma forma de ganhar um pouco de espaço. Ao me virar, ele seria obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás, para manter uma distância razoável **- Como estão as coisas com Isaac?** - ao me virar, cruzei os braços sobre o peito, porque não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos e me via incapacitado de revelar as fotos agora. Apoiei as costas na bancada de revelação e toquei num assunto que me lembrava vividamente da minha promessa ao ex-marina: a relação do loiro com o finlandês.

_**- Não muito bem.**__ - eu sei que estava invadindo seu espaço pessoal, mas não me afastei__**. - Eu não consigo me sentir à vontade com ele, e acho que Isaac está começando a pirar com isso. Hoje, quando eu vim aqui com o Shun, saímos de casa porque eu me recusei a beijar o Isaac e ele pirou, fez o maior escândalo, um horror!**__ - disse olhando em seus olhos._

Ele não se afastou. Eu me virei, e estou de frente para ele agora. E Hyoga não se afastou. Engoli em seco, e acho que até me esqueci de respirar. Só senti que começava a voltar a mim ao ouvir o que o russo disse: **- Como é?** - franzi a testa **- O que o Isaac fez, exatamente?**

_**- Partiu pra cima de mim. Mas foi na frente do Camus, então ele nem conseguiu me machucar. Acho que não teve tempo nem de piscar e já estava sendo arrastado para longe de mim... Por que estamos falando no Isaac? Eu não quero falar no Isaac...**_

**- Mas eu quero falar nele.** - retruquei, um tanto revoltado **- Ele já fez isso alguma outra vez com você? Já ameaçou algo, já fez menção de que poderia tentar te machucar ou algo assim? **

_Eu estranhei a preocupação, mas não ignorei a pergunta. __**- Ele está sempre brigando, cobrando... Costuma fazer chantagem emocional, mas foi a primeira e única vez que perdeu completamente a cabeça. O Milo diz que a falta de sexo tá enlouquecendo o Isaac... **__- tentei fazer graça para aliviar o clima._

**- Primeira e única vez, é**? - eu não tinha tanta certeza disso. Mas que droga, isso só confirmava alguns dos meus temores. Nunca consegui confiar plenamente naquele imbecil. Eu sabia que aquele instinto autodestrutivo dele ainda poderia causar problemas para o Hyoga. No fundo, eu tinha medo que ele fizesse algo contra o russo. Mas sempre me convenço de que não; que por pior que ele seja, essa caolho gosta o bastante do loiro para não feri-lo. Bom, eu conseguia pensar isso até hoje. Contudo, está ficando difícil continuar acreditando. E já começo a pensar se eu não deveria fazer algo para evitar que ele concretize algum pensamento mais cruel em relação a Hyoga **- Falta de sexo?** - essa última frase me tirou do meu estado de torpor **- Ahn... quer dizer então que... não tem rolado nada entre vocês... nesse sentido? **

_**- Não. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco à vontade com a ideia de estar com ele... nesse sentido. Antes, eu acreditava que fosse porque não conseguia me lembrar de nada... Mas, agora, eu realmente estou cogitando a possibilidade de que estar apaixonado por você tenha grande influência nisso. O que você acha?**__ - sussurrei, aproximando-me ainda mais._

Gostei de ouvir que ele não se sentia bem na presença de Isaac. Não posso negar; gostei demais. Precisava ouvir isso. Mas então Hyoga se aproximou ainda mais e seu corpo já começava a se inclinar por cima do meu. Será que ele não tem noção do quanto pode ser sedutor? **- Apaixonado por mim? Hyoga, eu pensei que já tivéssemos nos entendido quanto a isso. Eu não...** - pelo visto, ele sabia exatamente o quanto era capaz de seduzir. E fazia de propósito **- Eu não correspondo aos seus sentimentos... lembra?** - minha voz saiu rouca e fraca.

_**- Eu não sei se você soube, mas tenho tido sérios problemas de memória ultimamente...**__ - eu o beijei novamente. Pela segunda vez, naquela noite maravilhosa. Apoiei minhas mãos no balcão, uma de cada lado de Ikki e colei nossos corpos, sem me importar com qualquer outra coisa._

Eu queria dar continuidade àquilo, queria mais que tudo. Meu corpo, certamente, demonstrou isso. Aliás, tenho certeza de que uma vez mais, correspondi ao beijo de Hyoga e, mais uma vez, vigorosamente. Mas minha cabeça, minha consciência, não me deixavam em paz. Com um esforço gigantesco, criei forças e afastei um pouco o loiro de mim **- Não, Hyoga. Não**. - minhas mãos seguravam seus braços e, nesse momento, apertaram-nos com um pouco mais de força, demonstrando o quanto aquilo era difícil; o quanto negar o que eu mais queria era difícil. E meus olhos, certamente, completaram esse quadro, dizendo exatamente o oposto do que minha boca falava.

_Ikki me queria, não havia como negar isso. __**- Você quer mesmo que eu pare? Devo ir embora?**__ - olhei fixamente em seus olhos, buscando neles a resposta sincera que eu procurava e que sua boca insistia em me negar._

- **Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, Hyoga? O que você espera ouvir de mim?** - respondi com a respiração já um pouco ofegante.

_**- Que você me quer, tanto quanto eu quero você.**__ - eu segurei sua nuca e lambi seus lábios, provocando-o ainda mais._

A língua dele era quente, assim como aquele corpo, e eu sabia bem disso **- Eu te quero, mas a gente não devia, Hyoga... **- sussurrei, entregando-me a um beijo mais ardente, sugando aquela língua que me provocava.

_**- Por que não? O que pode importar mais do que o que nós dois queremos, Ikki?**__ - mordi seu lábio inferior__**. - Esquece todo o resto. O mundo lá fora que se exploda! **__- eu podia sentir o pouco de resistência que havia nele se esvaindo. Ikki estava quase entregue e, de alguma forma, eu sabia exatamente o que fazer para tê-lo por completo. Voltei a sussurrar em sua orelha o quanto eu o queria e, dessa vez, enfiei minha língua ali e imediatamente senti seu corpo se arrepiar completamente._

Não fui capaz de controlar meu próprio corpo, como, por sinal, era o que sempre ocorria quando estava com esse russo. Ele me dominava, ele me conhecia como ninguém. Ao sentir sua língua em minha orelha, eu perdi completamente a noção de todas as coisas. Aquele era o meu ponto fraco e Hyoga sabia. E, pelo visto, lembrava. A partir daí, mandei tudo para o inferno. O mundo lá fora que se explodisse, como o loiro mesmo disse. Segurei o corpo dele com força em meus braços e, em um rápido giro, inverti as posições, colocando o russo contra a minha bancada, da mesma forma que tantas outras vezes eu já tinha feito. Hyoga envolveu meu quadril com suas pernas e eu passei a devorar sem pudores aquela boca oferecida e aquele pescoço branco, que eu sempre adorei lamber, sugar e marcar como meu.

_Sentir as carícias e toques deliciosos de Ikki em meu corpo é incrível. Há um minuto eu era o caçador e ele a presa. Agora, as posições se inverteram e sou eu quem me abandono completamente em seus braços. Enquanto retribuía um beijo ardente com entusiasmo, minhas mãos deslizaram pelas costas musculosas de Ikki, e logo alcançaram a barra de sua camisa, que foi prontamente jogada num canto qualquer. Eu o apertei contra mim e mordi sua orelha. __**- Ahhh, frango!**__ - sussurrei, sem saber exatamente o porquê de chamá-lo de forma tão inusitada._

_ Ikki olhou-me por um instante e sorriu. Seus olhos brilharam lindamente e sua feição se abriu por completo. Lindo, eu pensei, e tenho certeza que disse em voz alta porque ele sorriu ainda mais e acariciou minha face, sem demonstrar qualquer pressa. Contrastando com a forma alucinante com que ele me agarrou antes, Ikki me beijou lentamente, invadindo minha boca com sua língua deliciosa, enquanto suas mãos talentosas me tocavam por toda a parte com a mesma calma e carinho._

_ Eu podia ver tanta afeição nos olhos dele, tanto amor… E não apenas ver, a forma como me tocava deixou-me emocionado. Pela primeira vez, desde o acidente, eu realmente senti que estava exatamente onde deveria estar. Ali era o meu lugar, nos braços dele, fazendo amor com ele. Mesmo que ainda não saiba se sou realmente correspondido por Ikki, meu corpo me dá a certeza de que ele não é completamente indiferente a mim, e isso é maravilhoso._

_ Ele voltou a explorar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos em minha coxa me puxam mais para a ponta da bancada. Minha camisa também foi retirada e seus beijos desceram por todo o meu dorso; ele passou tanto tempo sugando, apertando e estimulando meus mamilos, que nem sei precisar quanto. Ele beijou, cheirou e tocou cada centímetro do meu corpo, deixando-me cada vez mais louco e excitado. Eu gemi com uma pequena mordida bem abaixo do umbigo, e ele riu. Mordeu-me novamente ali e, além de gemer de novo, eu agarrei seus cabelos e o levantei, exigindo outro beijo daqueles lábios tão deliciosos. Ikki fitou-me nos olhos por alguns instantes e se abaixou logo depois. O que restava de minhas roupas foi retirado e meu membro saltou sobre minha barriga, de tanta excitação. Ele, então, abocanhou meu pênis, enquanto olhava diretamente para mim. A imagem extremamente erótica deixou minhas pernas bambas, mas não foi o que mais me surpreendeu. Ikki me chupava, tocava e apertava nos lugares certos, sempre. Seus olhos não desviavam dos meus e até mesmo o meu ato de segurar seus cabelos e gemer seu nome pareceu muito familiar. Eu me senti cúmplice dele, como se fossemos fiéis de um segredo que apenas ambos sabíamos, mas não precisávamos verbalizar, apenas sentir. Eu me senti amado por ele naquele momento e rezei para que não estivesse interpretando os sinais erroneamente. Ikki se afastou por um segundo, apenas para retirar o resto de suas roupas, abrir uma gaveta e retirar de lá um tubo de lubrificante e uma camisinha._

_**- O quarto escuro é bastante movimentado, pelo visto.**__ – Não escondi meu ciúme ao pensar que, se ele sentiu a necessidade de guardar camisinhas e lubrificante numa gaveta, era porque transava muito ali. Apesar da pergunta, eu voltei a envolvê-lo com minhas pernas e puxei-o para um novo beijo, enquanto seu dedo lambuzado de gel invadia minha entrada._

**- Sim, o quarto escuro é movimentado até demais, mas não por culpa minha.** - deslizo da boca para seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo, percebendo o quanto sentia falta do gosto da sua pele. **- Não tenho culpa de ser gostoso, pato... **- afasto-me um pouco e sorrio para o loiro, com olhos maliciosos. Foi por impulso que fiz esse comentário, completamente inadequado. Mas eu me sentia tão tragado pelo passado, o local onde estávamos me trazia tão fortes recordações, que perdi a noção do momento. O que me trouxe de volta à minha realidade foi o olhar do loiro, que demonstrou desagrado com aquelas palavras **- O fato de ele ser movimentado não significa que passem muitas pessoas por aqui, Hyoga.** - busco consertar e não dou tempo a ele de responder; puxo-o de encontro a mim para um novo beijo apaixonado. Não quero ouvir respostas ou perguntas que me forcem a encarar o presente. Estou me afundando no nosso passado agora; e não desejo regressar.

_Sua resposta me deixou intrigado. Pensei na possibilidade de Ikki ter um relacionamento mais sério, mas deixei tal pensamento para depois, quando ele me beijou novamente e eu já não consegui pensar em mais nada. Eu retribuo ao beijo, ávido por mais de seus toques maravilhosos. Eu ofeguei quando outro de seus dedos me invadiu, mas não separamos nossos lábios. Minha necessidade de tê-lo junto a mim era tão grande, que beirava o desespero. A certeza de que eu o amava veio ainda mais forte e eu me agarrei nele com força, apertando suas costas enquanto um terceiro dedo era adicionado ao meu esfíncter._

_ Não demorou muito para ele me penetrar, preenchendo-me devagar e lentamente, olhando em meus olhos com uma expressão incrédula, como se acreditasse que eu iria me desfazer numa fumaça a qualquer momento._

_ Ikki estava completamente dentro de mim agora e foi então que ele parou. _

_ Estávamos totalmente unidos e, ao invés de dar vazão ao tesão notável que sentíamos, ele simplesmente se deteve. Fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes e me beijou, acariciou-me o rosto, cheirou-me o pescoço e me abraçou. Quando voltou a abrir seus olhos e me encarar, havia lágrimas e uma incerteza enorme ali, que logo se dissiparam. Voltando a sorrir, Ikki segurou minhas coxas e estocou; uma, duas, três, várias vezes. Primeiro lento, depois forte e cada vez mais rápido._

_ E, enquanto eu estava ali, com as pernas envolvidas na cintura do meu amor, sendo tomado por ele com estocadas fortes e beijos profundos, ouvindo os suspiros e gemidos que saíam de sua boca, sentindo o perfume inebriante que exalava de seu corpo e se misturava ao cheiro de sexo que havia no ar, minhas mãos atracadas em suas costas como se ele pudesse entrar todo em meu corpo, como se realmente pudéssemos nos tornar literalmente apenas um ser, eu me lembrei._

_ Pode ter sido a adrenalina liberada com o sexo; a familiaridade do lugar onde tantas vezes fizemos amor; os sons, gemidos e palavras tão conhecidos que Ikki proferia quando estava me amando; ou simplesmente por ele estar novamente dentro de mim, não importa. Descobrir o elemento catalisador de minhas memórias não é prioridade. O importante é que elas finalmente vieram. Cada uma de minhas lembranças simplesmente surgiu em minha mente, ativando emoções distintas, controversas e ainda mais confusas por meu orgasmo próximo._

_ Eu vi toda a nossa história de amor passar diante de mim como um flash; vi as brigas, os momentos doces e românticos, as intensas horas de sexo que aproveitamos… Eu vi como Ikki iluminava a minha vida, o quanto ele me amava e como éramos felizes juntos. E, infelizmente, eu também descobri como tudo foi interrompido, diante da crueldade e do sentimento doentio que Isaac sentia por mim._

_ Ikki tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou. Eu me entreguei ao beijo de que tanto senti falta, sem ao menos saber. Quantas vezes, nos últimos meses, eu me vi solitário em meu quarto desejando algo que eu não tinha a menor ideia do que seria e, agora, estava ali, diante da razão do vazio que eu sentia no peito._

_ Não consegui mais ordenar meus pensamentos quando Ikki aumentou a profundidade das estocadas, proferindo aqueles sons característicos de quando estava prestes a gozar. Ele mordeu meu pescoço e acertou continuamente minha próstata, pois sabia muito bem como eu gostava quando chegávamos ao ápice juntos._

_ Cinco estocadas mais e meu orgasmo veio, tão arrebatador e forte como eu jamais tinha visto. Senti o pênis de Ikki pulsando dentro de mim, enquanto ele me enchia com seu gozo. Nossas respirações foram se acalmando, mas ele não desfez nossa ligação; permanecemos conectados por algum tempo, ainda nos beijando e acariciando, mas eu já não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos._

_ Provavelmente as emoções foram fortes demais, eu me sentia quase desfalecer nos braços de meu amor. Ikki, notando o meu sono incontrolável, carregou-me e começou a caminhar. Não abri meus olhos, mas sabia que estava sendo levado para o quarto dele, ou melhor, para o nosso quarto. Quando ele me deitou em nossa cama e começou a me limpar com uma toalha molhada, tudo o que consegui balbuciar foi:_

_**– Você nunca deveria ter me deixado ir, amor. Eu não deveria ter saído daqui naquele dia…**_

_ Depois de dizer isso, eu finalmente me entreguei ao sono arrebatador._

* * *

**Continua...**


End file.
